Das zweite Leben
by Astrid-Runa
Summary: Eine Siebtkläßlerin aus Ravenclaw liefert sich mit Snape im Unterricht legendäre Schaukämpfe. Haßt dieses Mädchen ihn wirklich so sehr? Fühlt sie in anderen Hinsichten auch so extrem? Und was macht das mit unserem Meister der Zaubertränke?
1. Kleine Werbung in Sachen Rattenmord

**Liebe Leser des Zweiten Lebens!**

Falls Ihr einmal Lust auf eine andere _Runa_ habt: auf eine leichte, unterhaltsame und – hoffentlich – witzige, dann könntet Ihr Euch ab dem 2. November **Rattenmord** ansehen:

Unter dem Account **Triflorifer** schreibe ich zusammen mit **Legilimens** und **Feuerbohne** (**inuverse** als Beta) einen Krimi – bestehend aus vielfältigen, kurzen Kapiteln aus der Sicht des ermittelnden Auroren Neville Longbottom (Legilimens), Hermine Granger (Feuerbohne) und Lucius Malfoy (Runa).

Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Ihr einmal vorbeischautet!

Runa


	2. Prolog und Klassenkampf

Disclaimer: Ich verbinde keine finanziellen Interessen an dieser Geschichte. JKRowling danke ich für Severus Snape und seine Welt; Warner Brothers für die Besetzung seiner Rolle, die uns die fettigen Haare, die gelben Zähne und Finger erspart - und uns 's Stimme und Augenbraue schenkt... Besitzanspruch erhebe ich auf Caryn Willson und die magische Persönlichkeit des Türklopferadlers in Ravenclaw, auf Lucas Boots und einige mehr, die Ihr kennenlernen werdet.

Dies ist eine **Neufassung** dieser Geschichte – nicht inhaltlich verändert, aber meinem aktuellen Schreibvermögen angepaßt – so daß sie nach meinem Empfinden intensiver geworden ist. Auch in den erotischen Szenen, so daß ich die Altersbegrenzung ebenso wie **„Willkommen im zweiten Leben"** wegen _realerotischer _Anteile auf 18 erhöhe.

Wenn jemand an der alten Fassung hängen sollte, kann er sie auch in Zukunft bei **ProfSnape**nachlesen: ..

Ich danke meiner lieben **littledragonfly** ganz herzlich dafür, die Story _noch einmal, _diesmal BETAzu lesen! Das ist wirklich ein Liebesdienst!! *herzlich umarm*

Dir, meiner **inuverse**, ganz lieben Dank, daß Du in all Deiner Arbeit mit **„Poison" **und mit **„Willkommen" **auch noch meinen Klagen zuhörst, weil sich diese Überarbeitung viel schwieriger gestaltet, als ich vorher dachte!

**Das** **zweite Leben**

_**Prolog**_

**Mai HP1**

_Caryn Willson._

_MERLIN!_

Der unterdrückte Impuls wirkte sich lediglich als unmerkliches Zögern aus, ehe er das Ravenclaw-Regal ordnungsgemäß links liegen ließ und nach der Akte seines Problemschülers in Slytherin griff.

_Wer bist Du eigentlich?_

Er zog die Akte aus dem Regal seines eigenen Hauses.

_Oder besser: WIE ALT BIST DU?_

Damals hatte er sich hier eingeschlichen. Wann genau?

_Danach. _War er noch in der Fünften gewesen? (Jetzt war Caryn es.) Damals hatte er _ihren _Namen gesucht.

_Lily Evans._

Welche ihm niemals hatte gehören können. Nicht mehr. Sie hätte es nie.

So hatte er wenigstens ihren Namen in Besitz genommen, indem er hier ihre Akte in seinen Händen gehalten hatte sowie jede einzelne Seite, die Hogwarts über sie gesammelt hatte.

_Caryn Willson._

_Kerrin _stand dort. Schwedisch. Wie ihr Vater. Vier Eingriffe des Ministeriums während ihrer Kindheit. Und das in der Muggelwelt...! In seinen Mundwinkeln suchte sich ein Gefühl Ausdruck, welches keine Verächtlichkeit oder Grimmigkeit oder ein anderes aus seinem Standartrepertoire war... _Egal. _Daß sie schon als Kind auffällig gewesen war, wunderte ihn zumindest nicht. Er hatte vor allem wissen wollen, wie alt ihr Vater war. Aber der Mann war tot. Seit drei Jahren schon. War nur fünf Jahre älter gewesen als er. Und sie? Am war sie sechzehn geworden....

_WAS TUST DU HIER?!! Professor Snape wieder ein pubertierender Jüngling?!_

Lächerlich. Es wurde lediglich Zeit, daß der Freitag kam. Damit er sich einmal wieder würde abreagieren können! Mit ungenügend dosierter Kraft schob er die blaue Akte ins Regal zurück. Sie knallte an die Rückwand. Die grüne im Arm, verließ er mit wehendem Umhang das kleine Büro. Selbstverständlich nicht, ohne es vorschriftsmäßig zu versiegeln mit dem Zauber, der sämtlichen Unbefugten den Zutritt unmöglich machte. Mit demselben Zauber, den er als Sechzehnjähriger analysiert und sich angeeignet hatte und seither beherrschte.

Wie auch alles andere in seinem Leben.

_**Ziel, Wille, Bedacht **_

**Caryn Sonnabend,2.3**

Es gab Dinge, die Caryn schon immer hatte beherrschen wollen. Apparieren gehörte unbedingt dazu.

Als Kind von Muggeln war für sie dieser unvermittelte Übergang von einem Ort zu einem beliebig weit entfernten anderen (mitsamt seinen Konsequenzen für die Sicht der Welt) eine der faszinierendsten magischen Möglichkeiten. Heute war es endlich soweit. Ihre erste Apparierstunde fand bei strahlendem Sonnenschein im vollbesetzten Innenhof des Schlosses statt. Alle Siebtkläßler sorgten für ein munteres Gewusel und Gemurmel; die wenigsten hatten den Blick schon auf den Ministeriumszauberer gerichtet, der vorne auf einem Podest stand und jetzt das Wort an die Schüler richtete:

„Mein Name ist Wilkie Twycross und ich werde für die nächsten zwölf Unterrichtsstunden Ihr ministerieller Apparierlehrer sein. Ich werde Sie auf die Prüfung im nächsten Jahr vorbereiten, damit Sie nach ihrem Schulabschluß die Lizenz zum Apparieren erhalten können. Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, ist es normalerweise unmöglich, innerhalb von Hogwarts zu apparieren oder zu disapparieren. Der Schulleiter hat diesen Bann für eine Stunde ausschließlich auf diesem Hof aufgehoben, damit Sie üben können..."

Seine Rede floß an den meisten jungen Leuten vorbei, welche noch in eifrige Gespräche mit dem Nachbarn vertieft waren und zum Teil dabei, zu Schülern aus anderen Häusern Kontakt aufzunehmen, mit denen sie nicht allzu oft auf so engem Raum versammelt waren. Caryn hatte niemanden, mit dem sie hätte plaudern können. Wenn sie es denn gewollt hätte. Ihre eigenen Gedanken hielten sie meist von ihren Kameraden fern. Auch jetzt fragte sie sich gerade, wie ein solcher Anti-Apparationsbann wohl gewirkt werden könne. Die Molekularstruktur des Ortes mußte dabei berücksichtigt werden... Dementsprechend wäre wohl die Aufhebung solch eines Banns eine schlichte Rückverwandlung? Aber konnte es so einfach sein?

Professor Flitwick würde sich bestimmt bereit erklären, ihr entsprechende Literaturempfehlungen zu geben. Naja, wohl mit dem dezenten Hinweis, darüber nicht, wie beim letzten Mal, die regulären Hausaufgaben zu vergessen...

„Ruhe bitte!" donnerte Professor McGonagall mit dröhnender, magisch verstärkter Stimme. Caryn grinste. Bestimmt hatte die ältere Hexe Twycross' Rede schon viele Jahre hindurch wieder und wieder gehört und hatte genau gewußt, daß ihre Ermahnung erst an dieser Stelle notwendig war…

„Ich möchte Sie nun alle bitten, sich so hinzustellen, dass Sie vor sich etwa zwei Meter Platz haben."

Es gab ein großes Geschiebe und Gedrängel, als sie sich verteilten, gegeneinander stießen und andere von ihrem Platz vertrieben. Die Hauslehrer gingen zwischen den Schülern umher, stellten sie in Position und beendeten Streitereien.

„Hier ist Ihr Apparationsziel!"

Twycross schwang seinen Zauberstab. Augenblicklich tauchte vor jedem Schüler auf dem Boden ein altmodischer hölzerner Reifen auf.

Caryns Hauslehrer Flitwick kam gerade an ihr vorbei und blinzelte ihr zu. Ah ja, und da hinten stand – mit seiner üblichen arroganten Maske – ihr _Erzfeind_. Schwarze zerzauste Haare. Hakennase. Verkniffener Mund. Abstoßende, blasse, harte, desinteressierte, überhebliche Gesichtszüge. Schwarze, kalte, unbeteiligte, grausame, herzlose Augen. Schöne Hände dummerweise und eine Stimme, bei der Caryn regelmäßig dafür sorgen mußte, daß sie nicht vergaß, wer er war. _Professor Snape._ Sie zuckte zusammen, als diese schwarzen Augen für eine Sekunde ihrem Blick begegneten. Sofort runzelte sich seine Stirn, die anscheinend vorher _ausnahmsweise _mal glatt gewesen war. Wie hatte denn das angehen können?! Unvorstellbar! _So ein widerwärtiger Typ!_

„Beim Apparieren muss man sich vor allem die Goldene Dreierregel einprägen", rief Twycross. „Ziel, Wille, Bedacht! Schritt eins: Fixieren Sie Ihre Gedanken fest auf das gewünschte _Ziel",_ sagte Twycross. „In diesem Fall das Innere Ihres Reifens. Bitte konzentrieren Sie sich jetzt auf dieses Ziel."

Caryn nahm die Unsicherheit um sich herum wahr und spürte für einen Moment die Verachtung, die von Snapes Blick ausging, als er ihn über die Schüler schweifen ließ. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein?! War er nie siebzehn gewesen? Unglücklicherweise hatte er sich mittlerweile fortbewegt, so daß Caryn seinen Anblick nur hätte vermeiden können, indem sie bewußt ihren Kopf weggedreht hätte. Sie schloß lieber die Augen und lauschte der Stimme des Apparierlehrers, der in seinen Anweisungen fortfuhr.

„Schritt zwei", sagte Twycross, „fokussieren Sie Ihren Willen darauf, den Raum, den Sie sich vorstellen, einzunehmen! Lassen Sie Ihren Wunsch, sich dort hinzubegeben, von ihrem Kopf in jede Zelle Ihres Körpers strömen!"

Schon wieder war Snapes Blick auf ihr, das spürte sie auch mit geschlossenen Augen. Wollte er damit etwa ausdrücken, daß er gerade _ihr_ nicht zutraute, das Apparieren zu lernen? Bestimmt tat er das mit voller Absicht: Sie mit diesen schwarzen Augen zu verunsichern, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich auf ihr Ziel zu konzentrieren. Nur weil er sie so sehr haßte. Weil _sie ihn_ so sehr haßte. Dabei war sie sehrwohl dazu in der Lage_, sich von ihrem Wunsch, sich dorthin zu begeben,_ _durchströmen _zu lassen!Es war nur dieses Strömen, das sie intuitiv den Schritt machen ließ.

Schwarze Beklemmung.

_Nichts. _

Dann:

Zuerst der Geruch.

Kaffee... Holz, Rauch, Feuer.... Magie..... _Männlich._

Dann das aufgeregte Geschrei um sich herum. Seltsamerweise erst danach dieser Körper an ihrem, die starken Arme, die sie gleichzeitig auf die Beine zogen und von sich wegstießen. Unmittelbar wurde sie von andern Armen gestützt, weiblichen diesmal.

„Miss Willson, also das ist aber wirklich erstaunlich!"

Das war Flitwicks Stimme. Ungläubig. Nicht besorgt. Die Besorgnis kam von McGonagall:

„Fehlt Ihnen irgendetwas? – Nein, alle Körperteile da! – Haben Sie sich wehgetan?"

Schließlich _seine_ Stimme:

„Wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich, mich erst mal _von hier weg_zulassen?" Arrogant. Ironisch. Ätzend.

Caryn schlug die Augen auf und sah Snape sich mit völlig unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Schloßmauer und Professor McGonagall, welche Caryn noch immer aufrecht hielt, hindurchwinden. Sein Geruch löste sich auf. Sie hätte alles darum gegeben, das ebenfalls tun zu können.

_Oh mein Gott, laß das hier nicht wahr sein! _

Wie hatte das geschehen können?! Wie unsagbar peinlich! Was hatte _sie_ mit _Snape_ zu schaffen?!

„Sie sind allen Ernstes _appariert!" _ hatte sich zu ihnen durchgeschoben. „Sie müssen ein Naturtalent sein, also das habe ich einfach noch nie erlebt. In der ersten Stunde. Einfach so. Ohne den dritten Schritt zu kennen!"

„Mit Bedacht hätte Miss Willson wohl kaum einen derartigen körperlichen Angriff auf mich gestartet!" kam ein schneidender Kommentar von hinter Professor McGonagall.

Anscheinend war er doch in der Nähe geblieben. Dieses Ekel! Wutentbrannt drehte Caryn sich zu ihm um und blitzte ihn an.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte _vielmals _meine _unbedachte _Handlung, _Herr Professor Snape!"_

„Das war doch keine Absicht, Severus!" ereiferte sich Professor McGonagall. „Weiß der Himmel, welche Kräfte da am Werk waren, na, mädchenhafte Schwärmerei scheidet bei _Ihnen _ja wohl aus!"

Sie hatte Caryn losgelassen und funkelte den großen, schwarzen Mann zornig an.

Caryn sah nicht zu ihm. Ein intuitives Mitgefühl hatte sich bei ihr eingeschlichen. Jeden anderen Mann hätte McGonagalls sarkastischer Kommentar verletzt...

_Ihn _aber ja wohl kaum. Hatte er sie nicht gerade eben von sich gestoßen, als sei sie... _giftig_? Dabei würde sie selbst in Zukunft eine dritte Tatsache ausblenden müssen, die mit dem Objekt ihres Hasses nicht vereinbar war... Anscheinend war sie ihm noch nie so nahgekommen, daß sie hätte bemerken können, wie... gut er roch....

Und ihr_ Haß_ war es ja wohl offensichtlich gewesen, der sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich unbewußt _ihn _als Ziel auszusuchen!

Danach traute sie sich nicht mehr, auch nur zu disapparieren zu versuchen. Unerträglich, wenn sie noch einmal in ihn hineinappariert wäre! Was die übrigen Schüler darüber dachten, war ihr relativ gleichgültig. Im Grunde wußte ja jeder, wie sie zu Snape stand. Aber wußte sie es selbst? Viel unangenehmer die Frage: Wie erklärte Snape selbst sich die Sache? Würde er zu ungeahnten Grausamkeiten greifen, um sich an ihr zu rächen? Aber _wofür _denn nur? Was hatte sie nur dazu gebracht?

Beinahe fühlte sie sich in ihre Kindheit zurückversetzt, wenn ihr wieder einmal etwas _Unerklärliches _unterlaufen war, wenn fremde, seltsame Leute aufgetaucht waren, um es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und Caryn zu beruhigen, daß für sie später, in _Hogwarts_, unter _ihresgleichen_, alles gut werden würde. Dieses Gefühl...., etwas vollkommen Unbekanntes herbeizusehnen, war es auch, das sie heute am meisten beunruhigte. Und irgendwie auch beflügelte... Das Getuschel ihrer Mitschüler und die Blicke, die auf sie gerichtet waren, ignorierte sie. Snape hielt sich glücklicherweise außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes auf. Und Professor Flitwick konnte nachvollziehen, daß sie für heute genug hatte, und entließ sie mit einem anerkennenden Tätscheln auf ihrer Schulter.

_**Bedacht**__**? Alles bedacht? **_

**Severus Sonnabend, 2.3 **

Unter seiner perfekt kontrollierten Oberfläche kochte Snape vor Zorn! Wie hatte sie es wagen können?! Sie beide ins Gerede zu bringen, zum Gespött der Leute zu machen sogar? Wie hatte sie diese Unverfrorenheit besitzen können, ihm auf eine Weise zu nahe zu kommen, die mit dem Begriff _Überrumpelung _schon nicht mehr treffend zu beschreiben war! Ihn mit der Situation quasi zu ERSCHLAGEN, die er noch nicht annähernd durchdrungen, noch nicht einmal für sich selbst in den Griff bekommen hatte! Mit dem abweisendsten Gesichtsausdruck, den er zuwege zu bringen vermochte, eilte er durch die Gänge seinen Kerkern entgegen. Alle vor ihm zurückweichen zu sehen, erfüllte ihn mit einer tiefen Befriedigung, die ihn wiederum beruhigte. So war es richtig. Niemand sollte ihm zu nahe kommen. Er hatte die Macht, sich alle Menschen vom Leib zu halten. Er allein bestimmte über das Ausmaß seiner Distanz zu seiner Umwelt. Wie hatte sie es wagen können?!

Er hatte es sich natürlich gedacht. Schon lange bevor sie eben die Dreistigkeit besessen hatte, mitten in seine Arme zu apparieren. Was vorher wirklich noch

_keine_ getan hatte. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob nicht auch sein Blick auf ihr dazu beigetragen hatte, daß sie von ihm derart angezogen worden war. Welcher zweifelsohne nicht auf ihr hätte liegen _dürfen_. Nein, streng genommen war es nicht so überraschend, wie es vielleicht den Anschein hatte. Oder besser: Es war nicht im mindesten überraschend, daß es _Caryn_ gewesen war. Der Zwischenfall bestätigte seine Vermutungen, wenn er auch der ganzen Sache einen für seinen Geschmack entschieden zu dramatischen Charakter verlieh. Er würde sich wirklich konzentrieren müssen, die Kontrolle inne zu behalten.

Severus betrat seine Räume und versiegelte die Tür hinter sich. Heute würde er keine Besucher dulden. Und das Mittagessen würde er sich von den Hauselfen durch den Kamin bringen lassen. Gut, daß Wochenende war und seine Lehrerpflichten sich auf das unvermeidbare Minimum beschränkten. Er brauchte Ruhe. Er mußte in Ruhe über alles nachdenken. Vor allem zu einer Strategie finden, wie er mit der Geschichte mit Caryn umgehen würde.

_**Was sollte **__**Alles**__**mit Caryn Willson zu tun haben?!**_

**Severus**

Schon seit längerem war sie ihm aufgefallen als eine der interessanten Schüler in ihrem Jahrgang, auch unabhängig davon, daß sie weiblich war. Nicht gleich nachdem sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, dafür war sie viel zu still und introvertiert gewesen, hatte meist nicht zu beanstandende Tränke abgeliefert und in den schriftlichen und mündlichen Prüfungen ihr Gefühl für Zaubertränke

bewiesen. Aber so etwas war für ihn nicht von Interesse. Schülerangelegenheiten waren ausschließlich nervig und überflüssig.

Sie war intelligent, wohl auch überdurchschnittlich intelligent. Auch damit konnte man ihn nicht beeindrucken. Die weniger Intelligenten existierten für ihn einfach gar nicht; Intelligenz war die Voraussetzung, daß er einen Menschen überhaupt wahrnahm, also für ihn normal.

Sie war auch nicht schön. Nicht einmal als hübsch würde man sie eigentlich bezeichnen. Nicht daß ihn je irgendwelche Äußerlichkeiten gekümmert hätten. Und schöne Menschen langweilten ihn meistens. Wobei man ihr markantes Gesicht nicht mehr vergaß… Vielleicht war es der Kontrast ihrer eher herben Gesichtszüge und der intensiven _Weiblichkeit, _die sie ausstrahlte in ihren Bewegungen, in ihrer Art zu schauen, sich zu kleiden... Severus musterte sie jedes Mal gespannt, wenn sie keine Schuluniform trug. Bemerkte, daß seine Augen unwillkürlich von ihr angezogen wurden, um aufzunehmen, wie sie sich bewegte: ihren Gang, die Kopfhaltung ebenso wie ihre Handbewegungen beim Zutatenschneiden. Auf jeden Fall sah sie anders aus, als von einem jungen Mädchen erwartet wurde, und das hob sie von den anderen ab. Und da sie sich auch keinen sonstwie gearteten Bemühungen unterzog, sich dem verlangten Schönheitsideal anzugleichen, erweckte sie den Eindruck, als wolle sie bewußt sie selbst bleiben. Und daß man sie ernstnehmen müsse.

Zweifellos verfügte sie über Charakter, eine auch als Kind bereits deutlich ausgeprägte Persönlichkeit. Wußte, was sie wollte (hier: möglichst viel lernen).

Tat nichts, was von ihr erwartet wurde, um anderen zu gefallen oder auch nur nicht _auf_zufallen. Zensuren waren ihr gänzlich egal. Sie lernte, was sie für wichtig hielt; wenn eine Sache sie nicht interessierte, überging sie sie einfach und ließ sich nur mit massiver pädagogischer Gewalt dazu bewegen, sich damit zu beschäftigen.

Caryn verstellte sich nicht, bemühte sich nicht um ihre Mitmenschen, geschweige denn, um Freundschaften. Vielmehr verhielt sie sich oft so, daß sie Freundschaften geradezu vereitelte. Sie schien sich selbst um jeden Preis treu bleiben zu wollen; sie paßte sich nicht an, nahm keine Rücksicht auf die Bedürfnisse anderer. Dies umgab sie mit einer absoluten Unnahbarkeit. Was Severus bewunderte.

Bei ihm selbst als Jugendlichem war dieses Verhalten aus der Not heraus entstanden, aus seiner Unfähigkeit zu kommunizieren; Caryn machte zumindest nach außen hin den Eindruck, als sei es selbst gewählt und als sei sie damit zufrieden.

Jedenfalls gab es für sie anscheinend Ausnahmen: Ihr Hauslehrer Filius Flitwick war in fast schon übertriebener Weise von ihr angetan; er hielt sie für freundlich, umgänglich, auf der anderen Seite einfach ruhig und introvertiert. Nach Snapes Beurteilung galt sie aber bei fast allen anderen Menschen – Lehrern wie Schülern – zwar als irgendwie interessant, stark und unabhängig, auf der anderen Seite aber unsozial, egoistisch und arrogant. Dabei lächelte sie oft – lachen gesehen hatte er sie noch nie –, aber ihr Lächeln bezog sich zu ausschließlich auf ihre eigenen Gedanken, welche sie von ihrer Umgebung abschottete, als daß es kommunikativ hätte wirken können.

Ihre männlichen Klassenkameraden machten einen großen Bogen um sie. Die armen Jungs hatten eindeutig Angst vor ihr. Die Mädchen ignorierten Caryn

weitgehend, wie Caryn sie ihrerseits ignorierte. Folglich gehörte sie nicht dazu, war eigentlich immer allein, was sie allerdings in keiner Weise zu kümmern schien. Dieses Mädchen hatte nichts gemein mit normalen Teenagern.

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie viele Gedanken er sich über sie machte...

Das entsprach nicht im geringsten ihrem Stellenwert in seinem Leben. Den sie überhaupt nicht _hatte_. Selbstverständlich nicht.

_Das kommt davon, daß Dein ganzes Leben auf die Schule ausgerichtet ist. Ein Mann sollte in die Welt hinausgehen, dort eine Frau kennenlernen... _

Was sollte er mit einer _Frau_?! Sein Leben funktionierte perfekt, so wie er es organisiert hatte. Caryn hatte mit seinem _Leben_ nichts zu tun. Er allein würde darüber entscheiden, ob ihr von ihm für eine Weile und eine klar festgelegte Weise ein Platz darin zugewiesen werden würde. Sie hatte lediglich dafür gesorgt, daß sie ihm aufgefallen war. Nichts weiter.

Und jetzt würde er in die Welt hinausgehen und im Verbotenen Wald einige Trankzutaten besorgen! Das war doch besser, das schöne Wetter auszunutzen, als die ganze Zeit in seinem Kerker zu hocken!

_**Klassenkampf**_

**Caryn Dienstag,5.3**

Caryn saß trotz der an sich netten Atmosphäre unter den Schülern allein an einem Arbeitstisch – in ihrem UTZ-Kurs für _Zaubertränke _waren nur noch zwölf Schüler aus allen vier Häusern, die einzigen, die in den ZAGs ein E oder O erreicht hatten – und wartete ein wenig besorgt auf Snape.

Ob er sie triezen würde mit ihrer Apparierpanne? Oder war ihm die Sache genauso unangenehm wie ihr, so daß er sie auf sich beruhen lassen würde? War das nicht egal? Sie würde sich wehren!

Genauso miesepetrig wie sonst rauschte er durch's Klassenzimmer, ging weiter zu seinem Pult und begann das Schuljahr, indem er die Anwesenheitsliste durchging. Caryn war, wie üblich, die Letzte auf seiner Liste.

„Miss Willson! Ich sehe, Sie haben sich in diesem Jahr weiter nach hinten gesetzt. Glücklicherweise sind die Anti-Apparierbanne ja wieder ordnungsgemäß installiert. Da brauche ich also keine Angst zu haben, daß Sie mir gleich auf dem Schoß sitzen."

Ihre Mitschüler kicherten und flüsterten voller gruseligem Entsetzen über den Gedanken, auf Snapes Schoß zu landen, verstummten jedoch auf der Stelle unter Snapes warnendem Blick. Caryn fühlte sich auch in der anschließenden Stille im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit, was ihr gar nicht behagte. Seine Unverschämtheit, ihr Mißgeschick auf diese Weise breitzutreten, erstickte ihr Mitleid mit ihm, weil alle ihn so abstoßend fanden, im Keim. Andererseits hatte sie ja auch irgendwie damit gerechnet, daß er ihre Kämpfe auch in diesem Schuljahr fortzuführen gedachte – und wäre auch enttäuscht gewesen, wenn er sie nicht besonders beachtet hätte. So blendete sie die anderen Schüler aus und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ich kann mich gerade so beherrschen, Herr Professor Snape. Ich will ja nicht, daß Sie sich noch einmal an mir vergiften!" sagte sie spitz.

Wiederum wurde mehrstimmiges Gemurmel laut: Man wußte zugenüge, was nun folgen würde. Am Ende würden die Ravenclaws um mindestens zehn Hauspunkte ärmer sein, und das wog für diese den Unterhaltungswert bei weitem nicht auf. Den übrigen jedoch waren die immer wieder spannenden Snape-Willson-Schaukämpfe eine äußerst willkommene Abwechslung.

Snape war von seinem Platz aufgestanden und musterte Caryn mit spöttischer Belustigung.

„Kiebig wie eh und je, wie ich sehe. Na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Sie auch etwas Sinnvolles zum heutigen Unterricht beizutragen haben, Miss Willson! – Wie lautet das heutige Thema? In der letzten Stunde vor den Ferien habe ich es in beiden Gruppen angekündigt!"

Caryn kniff die Lippen zusammen und sah sich unauffällig um. Verständnislose Gesichter überall. Hatte er das neue Thema wirklich erwähnt? Er log bestimmt nicht, aber ihm war ohne weiteres zuzutrauen, daß er es in irgendeiner Form verschlüsselt hatte, um heute gleich zu Beginn Hauspunkte abziehen zu können.

„Ich kann mich leider nicht erinnern, Sir."

„Wie schade! Na, hoffentlich ruhen Sie sich ab jetzt nicht auf Ihrer _außergewöhnlichen – _(außergewöhnlich ungeschickten) – _Apparierbegabung _aus!"

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn wir das Thema für den

Rest unseres Lebens vergessen könnten..." murmelte Caryn genervt.

Snape legte in seiner boshaften Art den Kopf schief.

„Da verlangen Sie zu viel von mir, Miss Willson. Wer mir eine solche Gelegenheit bietet, auf ihm herumzuhacken, wird nie mehr in Ruhe gelassen werden, so gut müßten Sie mich doch eigentlich kennen!"

Caryn runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Eine solche selbstironische Offenheit war gar nicht typisch für den Zaubertränkemeister.

„Habe ich zu erwähnen vergessen, daß ich Ihnen für die fehlende Antwort auf meine Frage noch fünf Punkte abziehen muß?" fragte dieser gerade liebenswürdig.

„Ach, _müssen _Sie!" rutschte Caryn heraus.

„Och, nee, muß das jetzt doch noch sein?" murmelte jemand links von ihr.

„Na, Miss Willson, haben Sie Sehnsucht nach unserem werten Hausmeister?" verlangte Snape mit öliger Stimme zu wissen.

„Sag einfach nichts!" wisperte eine andere Stimme aus Ravenclaw.

„Nein", sagte Caryn.

„Wie war das?" lauerte Snape.

„Nein, Sir", wiederholte Caryn zähneknirschend.

„Dann beweisen Sie mir, daß Sie keine Nacharbeit brauchen!"

Snape wies mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tafel, wo die Überschrift erschien: _Konzentationssteigernde Tränke._

„Na, erinnern Sie sich jetzt? – Was hat unser letztes Thema vor den Ferien mit diesem neuen zu tun?"

Seine schwarzen Augen ruhten nach wie vor auf Caryn. Würde er sie heute überhaupt nicht mehr aus seinen Fängen entlassen? Zumindest war ihr wieder eingefallen, womit sie sich in der sechsten Klasse beschäftigt hatten, und jetzt war ihr auch die Verbindung klar:

„Wir haben uns mit Schlaf- und Entspannungstränken beschäftigt, und um die Konzentration zu fördern, will man sozusagen das Gegenteil davon bezwecken. Also wahrscheinlich... die Wirkung umdrehen."

„Ah, wie erfreulich, daß das Denken bei Ihnen augenscheinlich doch noch klappt."

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar hatte Snape sich von Caryn abgewandt und war ein Stück gewandert. Diese spürte, wie sie sauer wurde über seine mit Sicherheit bewußt eingesetzte Ungerechtigkeit. Das konnte sie einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, so dumm und überflüssig die anderen das auch finden würden. Aber Snape sollte nicht glauben, daß Caryn in den Ferien ihren Kampfesmut verloren hatte – und erst recht nicht, daß er sie mundtot machen könne, indem er auf ihrem Apparariersunfall herumritt!

„Entschuldigen Sie, Herr Professor, aber Sie haben zu erwähnen vergessen, daß Sie mir für die richtige Beantwortung Ihrer Frage fünf Hauspunkte angedeihen lassen müssen!"

Ihr Lehrer war so schnell vor ihrem Tisch, daß ihr klar wurde, daß sie ihm in die Falle gegangen war: Sie hatte das getan, wozu er sie hatte bringen wollen. Snape stützte sich auf die Tischkante und sagte zuckersüß:

„Da ich mir selbstverständlich nicht von einer _Schülerin _vorschreiben lasse, welche pädagogischen Maßnahmen ich ihr gegenüber ergreife, werden Sie sicher Verständnis dafür haben, daß ich Ihnen ebendiese fünf Punkte abzuziehen gezwungen bin, Miss Willson."

„Ich hätte auch nichts anderes von Ihnen erwartet, Herr Professor Snape", erwiderte Caryn lächelnd.

„Sehen Sie", sagte er samtig, „und damit beweisen Sie mir wieder einmal, daß ich mit meiner Vermutung eben, daß Ihr Verlangen nach der Nähe unverändert groß ist, doch richtig lag! Heute Abend werden Sie ihn endlich wiedersehen."

Triumphierend verließ er ihren Tisch, und Caryn riß sich zusammen, um ihre Wut bei sich zu behalten in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß sie keine Lust hatte, all ihre Abende dieser Woche bei Filch zu verbringen.

„Wir könnten noch ewig so weitermachen, Professor, aber ich füge mich Ihrer _Gewalt_", konnte sie jedoch nicht unterdrücken.

„Noch einmal fünf Punkte Abzug für Ihren Hang zum letzten Wort, Miss Willson", stellte er mit einem fies hochgezogenem Mundwinkel fest.

Caryn biß sich auf die Zunge. Auf diese Weise eckte sie nur bei ihren Mitschülern an. Und _ihm _war nicht beizukommen. Nicht die geringste Fähigkeit zur Einsicht. _Er war der schlechteste Lehrer, den man sich vorstellen konnte!_ Und sie wollte das nicht hinnehmen. Irgendwann würde _sie_ ihren Krieg gewinnen. Sie wußte nur noch nicht, wie.

_**Snape und die Anderen Schülerinnen... und Caryn**_

**Severus Dienstag, 5.3**

Er wartete, bis Caryn als Letzte den Klassenraum verlassen hatte, bevor er seinen Kontrollgang unternahm. In diesem UTZ-Kurs war der Unterricht wirklich weitgehend angenehm. Zumal diese verbalen Kämpfe mit Caryn Willson ihm unleugbar großen Spaß machten. Und ihr Apparierunfall machte die ganze Sache sogar noch delikater. Gut ausschlachtbar für seine Zwecke. Und dieses Mädchen war in der Lage mitzuspielen, anstatt sich verletzt zurückzuziehen. Sie hielt bisher wahrhaftig, was sie versprach...

Irgendwann hatte sie ihm unmißverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, daß sie ihn _haßte_. Das war bei seiner Person, weiß Gott, nichts Ungewöhnliches. Es gab zwar immer wieder Verrückte unter den Schülerinnen, die auf Grausamkeit und Ungerechtigkeit standen, beziehungsweise dahinter einen liebevollen Menschen vermuteten, den es zu befreien galt. Es gab sogar gar nicht mal so wenige, die so weit gingen, sich in ihn zu verlieben.

Er schien für Mädchen mit Helfersyndrom die Idealbesetzung zu sein: Daß er weder gut aussehend noch liebenswürdig war, schien für diese Spezies gerade den Beweis dafür darzustellen, daß in ihm eine Art Märchenprinz versteckt sein müsse.

Und in Verbindung mit seiner arroganten Ausstrahlung, der Aura seiner nicht geringen magischen Macht und einem durchaus annehmbaren Körperbau geschah es mit erstaunlicher Regelmäßigkeit, daß eine stotternde junge Schülerin ihm ihre unsterbliche Liebe zu verstehen gab.

Dennoch gab es keinen Menschen auf der Welt, der wirklich _ihn_ mochte. Er war einfach kein liebenswerter Mensch. Und da er das nicht ändern konnte – und nach der Schuld, die er in seiner Vergangenheit auf sich geladen hatte, hatte er das Recht darauf ohnehin verwirkt – hatte er sein abstoßendes Ich in Perfektion ausgebildet.

Er verhielt sich völlig unzensiert, nahm auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht, durfte sämtliche Launen und negativen Gefühle (an denen er leider keinen Mangel hatte) an allem und jedem auslassen. Damit hatte er nebenbei dafür gesorgt, daß er seine Ruhe hatte. Die Schüler verstummten, wenn er ins Klassenzimmer kam, und arbeiteten verbissen, um ihm keine Gelegenheit zu geben, sie zu maßregeln. Vermieden es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, um seinen Zorn nicht herauszufordern.

Verließen fluchtartig den Raum, wenn die Stunde zu ende war. Machten einen großen Bogen um ihn, wenn er auf den Gängen auftauchte. Nicht so _sie_.

Umgeben von einer Aura aus leidenschaftlichem Haß suchte Caryn jede Konfrontation mit ihm. Ihre Augen schienen auf der Lauer zu liegen, die seinen einzufangen, sobald er in ihre Richtung sah. Ihre Hand war in der Höhe, aber dann – von ihm ignoriert – würde sie unaufgefordert sprechen, ihn angreifen, wenn er etwas ihrer Meinung nach Ungerechtes getan hatte. Und das geschah _snape-_definitionsgemäß ständig. Er hatte sich auf ihren Kampf eingelassen. Hatte sie auf die Probe gestellt, ausgelotet, wieweit sie zu gehen und was sie für diesen Kampf in Kauf zu nehmen bereit war. Er hatte sie provoziert, um zu verfolgen, ob sie sich in vorhergesehener Weise verhielt. Er hatte auf jeden ihrer Angriffe hin zurückgeschlagen, um zu sehen, wann sie sich würde kleinkriegen lassen.

Aber seine ganze kalte Grausamkeit hatte anscheinend keine Spuren bei ihr hinterlassen. Vielmehr hatte sie ihren Kampf, ihre leidenschaftlichen Angriffe, ihre Energie noch verstärkt.

Er bewunderte sie dafür, wie sie es fertigbrachte, offensichtlich all ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn konzentriert zu haben und gleichzeitig so einwandfreie Unterrichtsarbeit zu leisten, wenn sie sich für ein Thema entschieden hatte.

Wie sie seine Demütigungen und Strafen immer wieder unbeeindruckt wegsteckte, um in der nächsten Stunde mit ungebrochenem Stolz weiterzumachen.

Ihn leidenschaftlich herauszufordern. Ihn vor Gefühlen vibrierend zu fixieren.

Das einzige, was sich mit der Zeit bei ihr änderte, war, daß es ihr immer besser gelang, ihre Wut zu kontrollieren, um ihm so schwer wie möglich zu machen, einen Anlaß für Bestrafung zu finden. Wobei er natürlich _überhaupt_ keine Rechtfertigung benötigte, um sie zu bestrafen. Selbstverständlich wußte er, was danach kommen würde. Was sonst konnte dahinter stehen, wenn eine siebzehnjährige Schülerin ihn für so wichtig erachtete, einen derartigen Kampf zu veranstalten über eine dermaßen lange Zeit? Noch dazu ein Mädchen, das ansonsten zu beinahe keinem anderen Menschen in näherem Kontakt stand. _Er _stand im Mittelpunkt ihres Universums, wenn sie im Unterricht zusammen waren. In ihrem Haß und ihrer Entrüstung war sie absolut kompromißlos, ging quasi über Leichen, um diese Gefühle auszuleben (in ihrem Fall waren diese Leichen der ständige Verlust von Hauspunkten beziehungsweise das Flehen der anderen Ravenclaws, doch bitte darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, und die Einschränkung ihrer persönlichen Freiheit, indem sie unglaublich viele Strafstunden bei Filch oder Hagrid ableisten mußte).

Da fragte man sich unwillkürlich, ob sie in _gegenteiligen Gefühlen_ ebenso vehement und kompromißlos wäre... (War das nicht ein allgemein menschlicher Traum: _Absolut geliebt zu werden?)_

_Das gilt natürlich nicht für Dich, Severus._

_**Snape und die Welt... und Dumbledore**_

**Severus Dienstag, 5.3**

Severus betrat die Große Halle wie üblich erst, als die meisten bereits ihre Plätze eingenommen und sich die dampfenden Schüsseln und Platten auf den Tischen materialisiert hatten. Mit wehendem Umhang rauschte er den Mittelgang entlang in Richtung erhöhtem Lehrertisch, wo er nach einem knappen Kollektivgruß auf seinem angestammten Stuhl Platz nahm und sich seinem Essen zuwandte, ohne sich im geringsten um seine Nachbarn zu kümmern.

Wer ihn bei seinem Auftritt wahrgenommen hatte, hatte ihn so gesehen, wie er bezweckte gesehen zu werden. Seine Erscheinung hatte er vor vielen Jahren bewußt gestaltet. Begonnen bei seiner schwarzen, respekteinflößenden Kleidung samt seinem antiken Gehrock, den er damals bei Madame Malkin's in doppelter Ausführung hatte anfertigen lassen und seitdem täglich – bei jedem Wetter, zu jeder Tageszeit und zu jedem Anlaß – trug (Was mit Frische- und Anti-Verschleißzaubern problemlos möglich war. Auch wenn er doch ab und zu gezwungen war, einen davon in die Wäscherei von Hogwarts zu geben.). Weiter bei seinem schwebenden Gang, seiner Gestik und Mimik, seiner Stimme. Nichts an seinem Auftreten überließ er dem Zufall. Jedes einzelne Detail verkörperte seine autoritäre Persönlichkeit, die er in der Welt darstellen wollte.

Auf diese Weise war gewährleistet, daß niemand seine Unzulänglichkeiten oder seine Ängste zu erahnen vermochte. Seine Schwächen gingen niemanden etwas an.

Die Welt sah einen starken, mächtigen, nicht zu durchschauenden Zauberer.

„Severus, ich hoffe, das Schuljahr läuft bisher zu Deiner Zufriedenheit!"

Severus zuckte zusammen, als sich die Hand seines Direktors auf seine Schulter legte, vortäuschend, sich beim Hinsetzen neben ihn auf diese Weise abstützen zu müssen. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. _Dieser _Mann war von _der Welt_ selbstverständlich ausgenommen.

Dumbledore sah ihn noch immer als den begabten, aber abstoßenden Slytherinschüler von damals, unglücklich, einsam und bedürftig, unfähig, den Verlockungen der Schwarzen Magie zu widerstehen. Und Severus _haßte _das. Daß er in Gegenwart seines ewigen Schulleiters und Retters sämtliche Energie dafür aufbringen mußte zu verhindern, sich wieder genauso zu _fühlen_. Die dämliche Frage des Älteren beantwortete er nicht. Was diesen selbstredend keineswegs davon abhielt, ihn weiter zu belästigen.

„Auch wenn Dein Start am Samstag ein wenig... unsanft war, wie ich gehört habe. – Obwohl ich mir für eine derartige Apparierpanne unangenehmere Partnerinnen vorstellen könnte..."

Der alte Zauberer gluckste und schielte von Severus' verzogenem Gesicht zum Ravenclawtisch hinüber. Severus widerstand dem spontanen Impuls, dem Blick dorthin zu folgen. Stattdessen kniff er seine Lippen zusammen und verschränkte die Hände ineinander, um sich daran zu hindern, sie zu Fäusten zu ballen.

Scheinbar gelassen erwiderte er:

„Danke der Nachfrage, Albus, alles läuft wie in jedem Schuljahr. Was Deine Anspielung angeht, daß ich es _genießen_ könnte, wenn irgendwelche _Schülerinnen_ an mir kleben, möchte ich doch die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, Dir mitzuteilen, daß ich sexuell durchaus nicht _so_ sehr frustriert bin, wie Du anscheinend vermutest."

Mit der Intonation seiner gleichzeitig seidigen wie schneidenden Stimme – seiner Spezialität – konnte er zufrieden sein.

„Deine Art ist wirklich herzerfrischend, mein Junge!" lachte dieser. „Auch wie Du es schaffst, immer so ernst zu bleiben, ist wirklich beeindruckend! Auch beängstigend für einige Schüler. Leider. Denn Du kannst wirklich äußerst amüsant sein auf Deine Weise. Wie gerade unsere junge Freundin dort am Ravenclawtisch durchaus zu schätzen weiß, wie mir ebenfalls zu Ohren gekommen ist!"

Während Severus noch – jetzt wirklich sauer – herumfuhr, bekam er schon wieder den besänftigend gemeinten Körperkontakt des alten Mannes aufgedrängt, indem dieser ihm seine Hand diesmal auf den Arm legte und ihn warmherzig anlächelte.

„Reg Dich nicht auf, Severus, ich wollte Dir nicht unterstellen, daß Du Dich mit einer Schülerin einlassen würdest. Keineswegs. Du weißt, ich vertraue Dir."

Diese achtungsvolle Warmherzigkeit, mit dem der alte Zauberer ihn angesprochen hatte – und Severus hatte zweifellos irgendwo die Sehnsucht danach, von seinem Mentor auf diese Art angesprochen zu werden, das war er nicht in der Lage zu leugnen –, war keineswegs persönlich gemeint, so _echt_ sie sein mochte.

Albus Dumbledores Lebensphilosophie war die _Liebe._

Vielmehr ausnahmslos allen Menschen mit _Liebe _zu begegnen, seinen es auch Mörder und Verbrecher, so wie er, Snape. Dumbledore hatte ein unendlich großes Herz, mit dem er alle Menschen pauschal und nach dem Gleichheitsgrundsatz mit Liebe überschüttete. Und dieses Verhalten konnte Severus einfach nicht anerkennen! Zumal er selbst _derjenige_ in Dumbledores Umwelt war, der solche Liebe am wenigsten von allen verdient hatte. Schlicht _ausgelacht_ fühlte er sich regelmäßig von seinem Direktor. Zumal dieser seine schroffe, abweisende Art überhaupt nicht ernst nahm, aus Severus auf diese Weise eine lächerliche Witzfigur machte.

Dabei war _das_ etwas, das sich wirklich verändert hatte seit seiner Jugend:

So verachtens- und verurteilenswert Severus Snape sich in der Vergangenheit verhalten hatte, so ernsthaft nahm er sein heutiges Leben – oder zumindest große Teile davon – zum Anlaß, verantwortungsbewußt und _würdig_ zu sein. Gerade Albus Dumbledores würdig. Neben Lily war dieser der einzige Mensch, der für ihn eine Bedeutung hatte.

Severus verfolgte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der alte Schulleiter sich nach der drittmaligen Hand auf ihm – wiederum auf seiner Schulter, um den _jämmerlichen alten Knochen_ beim Aufrichten zu helfen – vergnügt von ihm entfernte, um sich neben den Werwolf zu setzen und dort mit seiner Liebesdusche fortzufahren. Wobei dort seine _Liebe_ einem seiner alten gryffindorschen Lieblingsschüler zuteil wurde, welcher als einzig Überlebender wohl nun die Gesamtdosis seiner damaligen Clique erhielt. Severus' Stirn runzelte sich automatisch.

Das war womöglich der Aspekt, der ihm in seinem Leben am meisten zu schaffen machte: Während sich die meisten Menschen mit der von Severus angebotenen Darstellung der Person Snapes zufriedengaben, – wie von ihm bezweckt – auf Distanz blieben und jeden wirklichen Kontakt mit seiner Person vermieden, meinten die wenigen, die ihn interessant genug fanden, zu ihm in Kontakt treten zu _wollen_, daß ein _wahres_ _Wesen_ hinter der von ihm verkörperten Person versteckt sein müsse.

Nicht einmal Dumbledore – oder _gerade_ nicht Dumbledore –, der sich auf seine Menschenkenntnis etwas einbilden dürfte, sah ihn als den, der er war. Genauso wie all die vor unerschöpflicher erotischer Energie strotzenden kindlichen Schülerinnen meinte der Direktor, _einen guten Kern_ in ihn hineininterpretieren zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich würde Dumbledore gütig nicken und sie ermutigen, ihn mit ihrer Liebe zu knacken.

_Hast Du eine Ahnung, Albus!_

Eine solche wohlwollend-liebevolle Sicht seiner Person war schlicht Unsinn. _Mit Verlaub._ Nein. Seine wohlgestaltete äußere Erscheinung drückte genau das aus, was er war. Was er sein _wollte_. Und meistens – oder am ehesten – _war_. Mächtig. Stark. Unverletzbar. Rücksichtslos, wenn es darum ging, sich und seinen Mitmenschen die Realität zu vergegenwärtigen. Verantwortungsbewußt, wenn es darum ging, sich selbst und seinen Mitmenschen die Illusionen über diese Realität auszutreiben. Mit einer Selbstdisziplin, die an Selbstaufgabe grenzte, diesen Prinzipien treu. Treu seinem Selbst, das er zusammengerafft hatte aus den

Trümmern seines völlig verpfuschten Lebens, damals als gescheiterter Vierundzwanzigjähriger. Gerettet und getragen von einer Stärke, die nur Dumbledore kannte.

_Lily_.

Welche zu gleicher Zeit seine große Schwäche war. Nie wieder durfte diese Schwäche in die Nähe seiner Oberfläche gelangen. Und genau das wurde gewährleistet durch sein öffentliches Selbst.

Sein Blick war zum Tisch der Ravenclaws geschweift. Caryn saß einsam vor ihrem Teller, hatte jedoch ein offenes Buch daneben liegen, wie so oft. Das machte sie richtig. Genauso hatte er selbst es früher gehandhabt. Als sie ihre Augen vom Text auf den Teller lenkte, sah Severus vorsichtshalber weg, damit sie seinen Blick nicht spürte. Dieses Mädchen war anscheinend irgendwie empfänglich für seine Gedanken über sie. Auf seinem Essen waren seine Augen besser aufgehoben.

Schon vor geraumer Zeit hatte er unmerklich begonnen, sie zu beobachten. Nach den ersten Anzeichen eines Umschwingens ihres Gefühlspendels Ausschau zu halten.

_Gefühle_. Als Kind war ihm irgendwann bewußt geworden, daß ihm die Emotionen der Menschen in seiner Umgebung in einer Weise zugänglich waren, die nicht normal war, erst recht nicht in der Muggelwelt seines Vaters. Diese seine Fähigkeit, von Menschen ausgesandte Schwingungen – in vielen Fällen - wahrnehmen und entschlüsseln zu können, hatte ihn für seine Mitmenschen unheimlich, gefährlich gemacht, hatte diese dazu gebracht, ihn zu meiden, ihn auszugrenzen.

Vielleicht deswegen, vielleicht auch ohne bestimmten Grund, hatten sich, solange er denken konnte, die Gefühle fast all seiner Bezugspersonen ihm gegenüber beschränkt auf Ungeduld, Neid, Ärger, Angst, Verachtung... – oder hatten schlicht gefehlt. So hatte er sich mit den Jahren in seinem täglichen Leben ein totales Desinteresse am Innenleben seiner Mitmenschen antrainiert. Dementsprechend hatte er schon ziemlich früh versucht (und es auch mehr und mehr geschafft), sich ihren Schwingungen willentlich zu verschließen.

Seine Begabung für Legilimentik hatte er erst später in seiner Todesserzeit unter Voldemorts Anweisung perfektioniert und mit großer Effektivität seinen Feinden gegenüber eingesetzt. So hatte er Schwingungen von Angst, Zorn, Verstellung erspüren können und an seine Komplizen weitergeben. Hatte im Kampf seine Gabe genutzt, um gegen ihn gerichtete Flüche vor dem Aussprechen zu sehen und zu blocken.

In seinem heutigen Leben war er im Normalfall vollkommen abgeschottet und ließ die Emotionen anderer Menschen nicht an sich heran. Umso überraschter war er gewesen, als vor etwa zwei Jahren die Wahrnehmung von Caryns Zorn, irgendwann dann ihr Haß nahezu ungefiltert in sein Bewußtsein gedrungen waren. Er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt weder seinen Geist auf sie gerichtet, noch seine Abschottung gelockert. Dennoch waren ihre Schwingungen für einen Moment zu ihm herübergeschwappt, so intensiv, als wären es seine eigenen Gefühle gewesen.

(Wobei sie auch für jeden anderen in dieser Hinsicht ein offenes Buch war mit ihrer unmißverständlichen Mimik und Körpersprache.)

Ihre unverborgene Heftigkeit in ihren Emotionen faszinierte ihn ebenso, wie sie ihn auf der anderen Seite abstieß. Gefühle waren ihm lästig. Gefühlsbetonte Menschen unberechenbar. Verachtenswert, wie manche sich zum Sklaven ihrer Bedürfnisse und Gefühle machten. Er hatte seine Emotionen weitestgehend im Griff. (Zumindest tat er alles, um sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, wenn er.... seine schwachen Momente hatte.) Bei _ihr_ hatte er niemals den Eindruck gehabt, sie sei ihrem Haß ausgeliefert. Caryn stand ihren offensichtlich so heftigen Gefühlen nicht machtlos gegenüber (so wie er selbst, wenn seine Emotionen ihm entglitten waren).

Sie hatte die Macht, ihre Gefühle auszuhalten, mit ihnen zu leben, auch dann, wenn sie sie nicht unterwerfen konnte. Gar nicht unterwerfen _wollte?_

Sie war die ganze Zeit im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte. War oft genug erstaunlich schnell in der Lage, ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren, bedachte die Folgen ihres Handelns (wenn sie diese auch meist nicht zu kümmern schienen), drückte ihren Haß aus mit Ironie und Sarkasmus. Gar nicht so verschieden von ihm selbst.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst war sie dabei jedoch in keinster Weise distanziert. Sie brachte sich vollständig ein mit ihrer gesamten Person. Sie _zeigte _sich in ihrer offen zur Schau gestellten Abneigung. Ohne Scham. Ohne die Angst, verletzt zu werden.

Ja, er glaubte sogar, daß er gar nicht in der _Lage_ war, sie zu verletzen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Das war schon faszinierend. Caryn schien in sich selbst zu ruhen, so extrem, daß ihr egal war, wie die Welt sie behandelte, solange _sie _die Welt so behandelte, wie sie es für richtig hielt. Und darin unterschied sie sich wieder gar nicht so sehr von ihm.

Caryn hatte an sich, ihn in kürzester Zeit so wütend zu machen, bis er nahe daran war, seine Kontrolle zu verlieren. Das hätte ihn besorgen müssen. Daß sie diese Macht über ihn hatte. Über _ihn_, der er ja normalerweise sein Gemüt vor Übergriffen von innen und außen hervorragend abzuschotten imstande war; der er seine Person und sein Leben eisern im Griff hatte. Trotz seines Wissens um seinen Schuldanteil bei jeder einzelnen Todesseraktion während des Voldemort-Terrors, an der er teilgenommen hatte; trotz des permanenten Mißtrauens, das ihm deswegen von seiner Umwelt entgegengebracht wurde; trotz der tödlichen Emotionen bezüglich Lilys. Caryns Angriffe waren ihm nicht unangenehm, selbst wenn sie seine Wut entfachten. Sie regten ihn auf. Sie _erregten_ ihn. Ließen ihn sich lebendig fühlen, stark in seinem Zorn.

Und Caryn machte ihm auf diese Weise immer wieder klar, daß sie einer der wenigen Menschen und womöglich die einzige Schülerin war, die es verdient hatte, von ihm ernst genommen zu werden. In den Unterrichtskämpfen waren sie ebenbürtige Partner. Davon ließ er sie selbstverständlich nichts ahnen. (War aber nicht sicher, daß sie es nicht von sich aus wußte.)

Nur schade, daß wohl unausweichlich damit zu rechnen war, daß sie diese Tatsache früher oder später verspielen würde, indem sie sich in ihr Bild von ihm verlieben würde. Und jedes Mädchen, das so etwas tat, konnte von vornherein nur verachtet werden.

Severus ließ den Rest auf seinem Teller zurück und rauschte in seiner Art aus der Halle. Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte er, wie Caryns Augen seine Gestalt eine Sekunde lang streiften. Zu anderen Gefühlen als Widerwillen reichte es noch nicht.

_Noch_ _nicht.._.

Er sollte wirklich aufhören, so viel über sie nachzugrübeln!

_**Fürsorgliche Kämpfe**_

**Severus Donnerstag, 7.3**

Die gesamte letzte Nacht war er im Schloß unterwegs gewesen. Nach einem besonders schlimmen Alptraum hatte er nicht gewagt, sich wieder hinzulegen. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es mit einer Regelmäßigkeit, die ihm jede Konzentration unmöglich machte. Die Schüler waren genauso nervig wie immer, nur konnte er sie heute noch weniger ertragen als sonst. Herrschte alle und jeden automatisch an.

Caryn meldete sich, ohne daß er eine Frage gestellt hätte.

„Tun Sie mir den Gefallen, Miss Willson, und arbeiten Sie einfach, ja?" bat er sie böse. Ihm war heute nicht nach konstruierten Kämpfen.

„Ihnen geht es nicht gut, nicht wahr, Professor, das tut mir leid. Es hilft nur _niemandem_, wenn Sie ihre schlechte Laune an uns auslassen. Wenn Sie netter zu _uns_ wären, würden _wir_ auch _gerne_ Rücksicht auf _Sie_ nehmen."

Sie bemühte sich, mitfühlend und verständnisvoll zu klingen, schaffte es jedoch nicht, den Ärger, der sie zu dieser Äußerung bewogen hatte, darin gänzlich zu verbergen. Dieser Ärger färbte ihre Worte anklagend und bissig. Sein Zorn schwappte in einer Sekunde hoch. Er stürzte zu ihr hin, als wolle er sie allen ernstes angreifen. Caryn wich nicht vor ihm zurück, schien sich in keiner Weise zu wappnen. Sie betrachtete ihn einfach wie eine Mutter ihr Kind in der Trotzphase: genervt, aber seine Wut akzeptierend, ohne gewillt zu sein, ihm brachte seine Wut zur Explosion. Er schrie:

„Was _fällt_ Ihnen ein! Ihre Unverschämtheiten lasse ich mir nicht bieten! Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw! ICH WARNE SIE, reizen Sie mich nicht noch mehr!"

Caryn sah ihn ruhig an und erwiderte jetzt vollkommen sachlich:

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor, Sie gerade einmal _nicht _zu provozieren, Herr Professor. Ich wollte nur einmal ausprobieren, nett zu Ihnen sein. Leider ersticken Sie solche Ansätze immer im Keim."

Ihre Dreistigkeit, die Ebene des Kampfes zu verlassen und mit ihm _darüber _zu sprechen, machte ihn einen Moment stumm. Er war eindeutig in der Defensive, und Caryn wußte das. Und genoß ihre Macht. Er mußte den Spieß umdrehen und hatte gerade keine Ahnung, wie. Auf ihrer Ebene auf sie einzugehen, wäre ihm zu persönlich. Und auf Ebene des Kampfes zu antworten, bedeutete, eben dies und folglich seine Schwäche zuzugeben. Aber er hatte keine Wahl.

„Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal, so mit mir zu sprechen!" knurrte er gefährlich drohend. „Sie wissen, daß ich am längeren Hebel sitze, und ich schicke Sie heute Abend zum Nachsitzen zu !"

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, wenn ich Ihnen zu nahe getreten bin, Herr Professor Snape", sagte sie weich. Vor Verblüffung über diese unvorhersehbare Kapitulation

während ihres Triumphs mußte er husten und war jetzt hellwach. Caryn hatte zu einem Zeitpunkt kleinbeigegeben, da die ganze Klasse bereits registriert hatte, daß _ihm _nichts als Strafen geblieben waren, um sein Gesicht zu wahren. Und durchdiesen Rückzug in dieser Schlacht hatte sie selbst _das_ zu verhindern gewußt. Bei sich war er ehrlich genug, ihr zum Sieg zu gratulieren. Sie war wirklich gut gewesen! Dennoch war höchste Zeit, daß alle hier im Raum zur Kenntnis nahmen, daß der Krieg mit dieser Schlacht keineswegs zu ende war.

„Miss Willson", erwiderte ihren sanften Ton, der bei ihm alle in Deckung gehen ließ, weil sie sich auf das Schlimmste gefaßt machen mußten. Caryn musterte ihn einfach gelassen.

„Sie scheinen heute so besorgt um mich zu sein... Zusätzlich zu den beiden Ereignissen, die ich eben bereits erwähnte, würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie am Anschluß an unsere Stunde mir die Arbeit abnehmen, den Klassenraum aufzuräumen. Und da Sie heute so lieb zu mir sind, dürfen Sie gern Ihren Zauberstab benutzen."

Er sah sie mit verkniffenen Lippen an. Es wurmte ihn ein bißchen, daß es Caryns Idee gewesen war, Nettigkeiten als Machtdemonstration einzusetzen. Das andere in ihm aufkeimende Gefühl – ..._Stolz_ auf die Leistung seiner Gegnerin...? – schob er relativ unbesehen zur Seite. Seine Gegnerin lächelte prompt.

„Ich sehe, Ihnen geht es besser, nicht wahr?"

Er öffnete den Mund, aber sie sah vor sich auf den Tisch, und er war gerade schlichtweg zu amüsiert, um zurückzuschlagen.

Nach der Stunde blieb Caryn gehorsam und mit einer gewissen Erwartungshaltung an ihrem Platz. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Severus, wie ein Bedürfnis sich in ihm formierte: das Bedürfnis, mit ihr auf einer Metaebene in Kontakt zu treten, ihr zu verstehen zu geben, daß sie gut war in ihrem Spiel, daß es ihm wirklich besser ging jetzt, daß sie ihm Spaß machte.

_Das ist nicht Dein Ernst! So etwas würdest Du nicht einmal Minerva gegenüber zugeben! _

Nein, natürlich nicht.

„Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben!" fuhr er Caryn an. „Sagen Sie mir im Büro Bescheid, wenn Sie fertig sind, damit ich die Tür versiegeln kann!"

Damit ließ er sie stehen und rauschte er aus dem Klassenzimmer.

**Severus**

Warum hatte sie keine Angst vor ihm? Hatte er Angst vor ihr? Warum konnte sie ihn manchmal so zornig machen, während er dann wieder mit ihr spielte und sich im Stillen amüsierte?

Seine Gedanken hatten schon vor Monaten begonnen, immer öfter an ihrer Person hängenzubleiben, um sie zu kreisen. Theorien ihrer Motive und ihres Verhaltens aufzustellen und dann von allen unbemerkt zu überprüfen. Parallelen zu suchen zwischen ihm und ihr. Erinnerungen an sich selbst in dem Alter zu vergleichen mit ihr. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihr eingenommen wurde, sobald er sie sah, sei es beim Essen, auf den Gängen, in der Klasse. Er sammelte Informationen über sie, wenn andere über sie redeten. Wenn seine Kollegen sich über sie unterhielten. Als er einmal etwas im Verwaltungsbüro von Hogwarts zu tun

gehabt hatte, hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt, ihre Akte herauszusuchen und durchzulesen. Dieses Mädchen bedeutete ihm nicht das Geringste. War lediglich ein Forschungsobjekt. Interessant. Unterhaltsam. Eine Ablenkung von seinem ansonsten im Moment recht angespannten Leben. Die einzige, die er momentan hatte. Und Ablenkung brauchte selbst er.

_**Einsamkeit**_

**Caryn Donnerstag.7.3**

Ausnahmsweise hatte sie sich kurz in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt, da sich vor ihrem heutigen Nachsitzen bei Filch nichts anderes mehr lohnte, und ließ jetzt ihren Blick über das geschäftige Treiben im sonnendurchfluteten Turmzimmer schweifen. Alle unterhielten sich mit Freunden oder spielten Karten oder Schach, oder sie saßen einträchtig zusammen und arbeiteten.

Sie setzte sich grundsätzlich an den Rand, um sich nirgendwo zwischen zu drängen.

Bezeichnenderweise war der Sessel neben ihr frei, obwohl er sich in gemütlicher Nähe des Feuers befand. Das lag an ihr, das wußte sie. Kaum jemand mochte sie. Was vor allem daran lag, daß Caryn irgendwie die Kompetenzen fehlten, zu einer Gruppe dazuzugehören. Das war schon immer so gewesen, schon im Kindergarten. Ihre einzige Kindheitsfreundin war drei Jahre älter gewesen als sie, Kathleen war in der Klasse ihres Bruders Michael gewesen. Bis sie weggezogen war und Michael und Caryn wieder miteinander alleingelassen hatte.

Irgendwie konnte Caryn mit Gleichaltrigen nichts anfangen. Hatte nichts mit ihnen gemein. Andererseits war sie auch nicht bereit, sich zu verstellen, so zu tun, als ob das anders wäre. Dann blieb sie lieber allein.

Zweifellos würde man sie als einsam bezeichnen. Ohne Freunde oder enge Bindung zu ihrer Familie. Natürlich hatte sie ihren Bruder Michael, aber seit der mit seiner Frau und seiner kleinen Tochter in Schweden lebte, war ihr Eulenkontakt langwierig und seltener geworden. Keine böse Absicht auf beiden Seiten, aber ein Baby hielt einen schon auf Trab.

Und Caryn war hier in Hogwarts schließlich auch ausgelastet. Und sie war sich selbst auch genug. Lebte in ihren Interessen, las viel... im Moment am liebsten Romane, die für sie - wenn nicht Flucht aus ihrer Realität – so doch bestimmt eine Ersatzwelt waren, in der sie sich mit Liebe, Freundschaft, Familie beschäftigen konnte, ohne all dies wirklich zu haben.

Nein, _unglücklich_ war sie nicht. (Nur in den Ferien mußte sie sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in diesen verbotenen Zustand zu geraten, von dem sie sich geschworen hatte, sich niemals hineinzubegeben.)

Auch wenn es sicher merkwürdig war: Die Strafen von Snape machten einen großen Teil ihres Alltags aus. Die anderen dachten bestimmt, daß sie nichts Besseres zu tun habe, als dem Filch-Knochen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie nahm das halt in Kauf. Aber wofür? Was hatte sie von den ewigen Kämpfen mit Snape? Die änderten diesen Idioten ja doch nicht.

_Naja, der beachtet Dich wenigstens!_

Toll, und gab ihr täglich zu verstehen, daß er sie haßte. Das machte ihr Spaß?!

Als es Zeit war, erhob sich Caryn von ihrem Sessel und verließ den Raum, ohne daß auch nur ein Mensch von ihr Notiz genommen hätte.

_**Soziale Gruppe Muggelkunde**_

**Caryn Freitag, 8.3**

Das Klassenzimmer von Caryns Lieblingslehrerin, Professor Burbage, war – wie immer – unverschlossen, so daß sie sich bereits jetzt (direkt nach dem Mittagessen) einen Platz suchen und noch ein bißchen lesen konnte, bevor es um zwei Uhr losging.

Irgendwann kamen die beiden Freunde Jonah Miller und Chris Timberlake aus Gryffindor in den Raum, dann Joan Baker und Polly Lewis aus Hufflepuff, die sich auch zusammen niederließen. Allein setzte sich ein Junge aus Ravenclaw, Lucas Boots, den Caryn allerdings kaum kannte. Bisher war er nur als Teil einer Dreier-_Reinblüter_clique in Erscheinung getreten, die Caryn immer eher nach Slytherin eingeordnet hätte. Sie ließen ihre _noble _Herkunft heraushängen, waren jedoch wohl von ihren fortschrittlichen Eltern jahrelang dazu verdonnert worden, Muggelkunde zu belegen. Gleich nach den ZAG-Prüfungen hatten sie das Fach abgegeben, daher wunderte Caryn, daß Lucas jetzt, ein Jahr später, wieder hier auftauchte, noch dazu ohne seinen Anhang.

Wenig später betrat Professor Burbage das Zimmer. Sie erfaßte die Anwesenden mit einem Blick und blieb einen Augenblick nachdenklich im Türrahmen stehen.

„Ich sehe gerade, wie verloren unsere kleine Gruppe in diesem großen Klassenraum aussieht. – Wissen Sie was? – Wir gehen in mein Büro. Da sitzen wir gemütlicher!"

„Kommen denn die anderen nicht mehr?" wunderte sich Joan, während sich alle auf den Weg machten. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Professor Burbage.

„Tja: das Schicksal eines _überflüssigen _Faches" antwortete diese mit leiser Enttäuschung in der Stimme. „Kaum jemand findet Muggelkunde wichtig genug, um Energie damit im UTZ-Jahr zu verschwenden!"

„Wieviele waren denn letztes Jahr noch übrig?" wollte Lucas wissen.

„Zwölf immerhin", antwortete Joan nach kurzer Überlegung.

Die Lehrerin entsiegelte ihr Büro und bat die kleine Gesellschaft mit einer galanten Handbewegung hinein.

„Suchen Sie sich einen Platz am kleinen Tisch!" forderte sie die Schüler auf, die sich auf einem Dreiersofa und zwei Sesseln verteilten.

„Caryn, nehmen Sie sich einen von diesen Stühlen!" Sie reichte ihr einen und stellte für sich ebensolchen dazu. „So!"

Professor Burbage setzte sich und blickte aufmunternd in die Runde.

„Ja, Lucas, ich begrüße Sie erst einmal zu unserem Kurs! Schön, daß Sie wieder zu uns gestoßen sind! – Gleich zu Beginn möchte ich Sie alle fragen: Wollen wir uns angesichts dieser intimen Runde nicht duzen?" Und auf die wohlwollenden Blicke hin: „Ich heiße Charity!"

„Hallo Charity!" rief Jake verschmitzt, und Caryn grinste, weil ihr der Verdacht kam, daß vor allem die junge hübsche Lehrerin der Grund dafür war, daß die beiden Gryffindors den Weg hierher gefunden hatten. Charity lächelte ihn herzlich, aber unverbindlich an, und wandte sich alle.

„Ab heute werden wir jedes Treffen, das ja immerhin vier Stunden dauert und zu einer Zeit stattfindet, an dem die anderen schon Wochenende haben, in gemütlicher Atmosphäre verbringen." Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab, und eine Kanne Tee erschien auf dem Tisch vor ihr, ein weiterer Schlenker, und sieben Tassen, Milch und Zucker sowie zwei Packungen Kekse kamen vom Regal herübergeflogen. Auf Muggelart schenkte sie jedem ein. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Wir werden immer mit einer _Anfangsrunde_ anfangen. Entlehnt ist diese Kommunikationsform aus der Gruppenpädagogik der Muggel. Also Ausbildungs- oder Therapiegruppen, Selbsterfahrungsgruppen oder ähnliches. Hinterher mehr zu dieser Methode. Heute äußert Ihr Euch zu der Frage: Warum habt Ihr Euch entschlossen, an diesem UTZ-Kurs teilzunehmen? – Caryn, magst Du beginnen?"

Diese schaute ihre Lehrerin an.

„Ich möchte nach der Schule an einer Muggeluniversität Psychologie studieren und zusätzlich Muggelkunde an der Zaubereruni."

„Verrätst Du uns Deine Beweggründe dafür?"

„Ich stamme aus einer Muggelfamilie. Und ich interessiere mich für die Beziehungen zwischen den beiden Welten. Diskriminierungen, Mischehen, wie sich magische Kinder in ihren Muggelfamilien fühlen..."

„Und in Verbindung mit Psychologie...?"

Caryn lächelte traurig.

„Ich habe bisher von ziemlich vielen Problemen in diesen Bereichen gehört."

„Da hast Du wohl leider recht." Charity erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Sagte dann, an alle gerichtet: „Mir ist wichtig, daß wir uns in diese Gruppe persönlich einbringen. Also werden wir auch von persönlichen Erfahrungen und Erlebnissen berichten und darüber diskutieren. Auch über Aspekte, die Du angesprochen hast, Caryn. Danke Dir."

Sie wandte sich an den nächsten:

„Jake, machen Sie weiter?"

Caryn beobachtete die Gesichtsfarbe des blonden Sunnyboys, aber er tat ihr nicht den Gefallen, rot zu werden.

„Ich bin Halbblüter, und bei meinen Eltern gab es _nur _Probleme, bis sie sich endlich haben scheiden lassen. Da war ich zwölf." Er sah Charity in die Augen, und Caryn mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ob ihre Lehrerin ein Helfersyndrom vorzuweisen hatte? Diese nickte bloß aufmunternd. „Seitdem habe ich kaum noch Kontakt zu meinem Muggelvater." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und mit Muggelkunde willst Du das... ändern?" fragte Charity.

„Ja, vielleicht."

Die folgenden waren auch Halbblüter, und bis auf Polly, die aus einer glücklichen Ehe einer Hexe mit einem Muggel stammte, hatten alle ähnliche Schwierigkeiten erlebt. Caryn genoß die Vertrautheit, die sich in der kleinen Gemeinschaft ausgebreitet hatte, indem Charity jede persönliche Äußerung aufnahm und verstärkte. Es fühlte sich gut an, hier zu sein, und auch die anderen schienen sich wohl zu fühlen.

Als Letzter war Lucas an der Reihe. Er war ein wenig verlegen.

„Ich komme aus einer richtig alten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, und das einzige, was ich über Muggel weiß, habe ich aus dem Muggelkundeunterricht früher. Das heißt, meine Eltern haben nichts gegen Muggel. Aber kennen halt auch keine. Naja." Er machte eine Pause. „Seit einigen Monaten bin ich jetzt mit einem Mädchen zusammen, die... Muggel ist."

Caryn war sofort gespannt aufmerksam. Endlich mal was wirklich Spannendes! Aller Augen waren erwartungsvoll auf Lucas gerichtet, dem das gar nicht so behagte.

„Weiß sie, daß Du Zauberer bist?" platzte Joan heraus.

Lucas grunzte nur.

„Wir werden in Zukunft Gelegenheit haben, uns privater kennenzulernen. Danke", beendete Charity die Situation. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr wißt, daß ich auch – mittlerweile seit einem Jahr – mit einem Muggel verheiratet bin", fuhr sie fort. „Da wir eine Wochenendehe führen, umgehen wir den Alltag ein wenig. Welcher zweifellos eine Herausforderung darstellt, permanent zwei Welten miteinander zu verbinden."

Caryn hatte gewußt, daß Charity am Wochenende nach Hause fuhr. Daß diese Lehrerin ein Privatleben hatte, war ihr immer selbstverständlich vorgekommen. Bei Flitwick oder McGonagall... oder _Snape _schien ihr das nahezu unmöglich...

_Hat Snape eine Frau?? _

Eine Ehefrau auf keinen Fall, er war ja immer in Hogwarts. Eine Geliebte? Irgendwie behagte Caryn der Gedanke nicht. Außerdem konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, wie er jemanden küßte. Nicht einmal _anlächelte... _

_Ist das nicht egal?!_

Irgendwie war ihr das NICHT egal.... Jedenfalls freute sie sich, daß dieser Kurs so viel Gelegenheit bot, über Dinge zu sprechen, die sie wirklich interessierten!

„Danke für Eure Offenheit!" schloß ihre Lehrerin die Anfangsrunde ab. „Und das führt gleich zu unserem neuen Thema _Kommunikation in sozialen Gruppen bei Muggeln. _Ein Gebiet, das in der Zaubererwelt – ebenso wie die allgemeine Psychologie, wie Caryn richtig erkannt hat – immer vernachlässigt wird. Aber gerade Euch als Betroffenen wird klar sein, daß ein Zauberstab im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich manchmal wenig ausrichten kann!"

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Fluge, und am Ende ertappte sich Caryn dabei, daß sie inmitten der Teilnehmergruppe Charitys Büro verließ, die plaudernd den Gang zur Eingangshalle entlang schlenderte.

„Wie hast Du Deine Freundin kennengelernt?" erkundigte sich Joan neugierig bei Lucas. Dieser antwortete prompt.

„Auf dem Bahnhof King's Cross nach den letzten Weihnachtsferien."

„Echt? Liebe auf den ersten Blick?" fragte Polly mit großen Augen.

Lucas lächelte in einer Weise, die in Caryn eine Sehnsucht wachrief. Sie wollte auch einen Mann, der so liebevoll an sie dachte... obwohl Lucas natürlich kein Mann war, sondern eindeutig ein Junge. Aber ein netter. War ihr das früher nie aufgefallen?

Sie hatte ihn immer nur als Teil seiner Clique erlebt. Wo er der Stillere gewesen war. Nicht so begabt, nicht so selbstbewußt, nicht so gutaussehend, nicht so reich wie seine beiden Freunde. Gespannt wartete Caryn jetzt auf seine Antwort. Lucas schien es jetzt zu genießen, im Mittelpunkt des Interesses dreier Mädchen zu stehen. Oder lag es daran, daß er endlich einmal Gelegenheit dazu hatte, von seiner Freundin zu berichten? – Stimmt. Seine lustigen Kumpane interessierten sich gewiß nicht für die wahre Liebe!

„Ich habe Lauren auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen. Und sie mich. Und da sie Tiere liebt, hat sie mich auf meine Eule angesprochen."

„Aber Du mußtest zum Hogwartsexpress...!" wandte Polly mit schwelgender Stimme ein.

„Naja, die Gelegenheit war günstig: Sie gab mir ihre Adresse, und ich versprach ihr, ihr mit meiner Eule einen Brief zu schicken."

„Genial!" fand Joan. "Auf diese Weise kannst Du ihr doch auf unauffällige Weise beibringen, daß Du ein Zauberer bist!"

„Theoretisch schon", meinte Lucas angespannt. „Mit jedem Brief ein bißchen mehr. – Aber die endgültige Wahrheit ist für Muggel, glaube ich, doch ganz schön kraß!"

Caryn versank in Gedanken. Wirklich romantisch! Sicher war Lauren hübsch. Und Lucas sah mit seinen blonden Locken und blauen Augen auch nicht übel aus. Nicht ihr Typ, aber bestimmt waren die beiden ein hübsches Paar...

„Ihr seht Euch ganz schön selten, oder?" fragte sie, bevor sie sich darüber Gedanken machte, daß sie sich eigentlich sonst zurückhielt. Lucas sah sie dementsprechend überrascht an, antwortete aber freundlich.

„Ich habe mir von Flitwick schon letztes Jahr die Erlaubnis geholt, sie an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden zu besuchen. Der ist extra zu Dumbledore gegangen, aber den kennt Ihr ja: Für Liebe hat er Verständnis!" Caryn erwiderte sein Lächeln und nickte. „Und in den Ferien halt. – Glücklicherweise hat meine Familie auch nichts dagegen, daß ich Lauren in den Ferien besuche."

Die vier waren in der Großen Halle angekommen, und automatisch setzte sich Caryn am Ravenclawtisch neben Lucas, dem seine Kollegen einen Platz freigehalten hatten. Da diese Lucas sofort in ihr Gespräch einbezogen, war Caryn jedoch wieder allein. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer wandte sie sich dem Essen zu.

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich beobachtet und sah auf. Snapes Augen ruhten wieder einmal auf ihr. Als sie seinem Blick begegnete, sah er weg. Ob er sie nun wirklich haßte oder nicht: Zumindest sah er sie ziemlich oft an... Wie dem auch sei. Caryn freute sich auf nächsten Freitag. Dieser Muggelkundekurs versprach, äußerst interessant zu werden!

_**Soziale Gruppe Zaubertränke**_

**Severus Dienstag, 12.3**

Ihre Hand war oben. Er beachtete sie nicht. Stand hinter Miss Watson und zeigte, wie er sich an deren Angst weidete. Während sein Augenmerk in Wirklichkeit Caryn galt. Würde sie ihm die Gelegenheit geben, sie zu anzugreifen, indem sie unaufgefordert sprach? Er spürte ihren Zorn. Ihre Augen auf ihm. Er hatte seinen Blick nach unten gerichtet, beobachtete sie aber aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Professor Snape, Laura _kann_ Ihre Frage nicht beantworten, solange Sie sie... _bedrohen_!" scholl ihre Stimme mit unverhohlener Wut durch den Kerker.

„Und Sie, _Miss Willson"_, spie er ihren Namen aus, „können _offensichtlich_ nicht aufhören, sich um Dinge zu kümmern, die Sie nichts angehen."

Er verließ sein Unterrichtsopfer, um sich mit lauernden Schritten auf den Weg zu Caryn zu machen. Seine Augen hatte er auf ihr Gesicht geheftet. Das Mädchen wich ihnen nicht aus. Nachdenklich legte er seinen Kopf schief, als er ihren Platz erreicht hatte.

„Es ist doch auch verwunderlich, daß Sie plötzlich das Bedürfnis haben, sich um Ihre Mitschüler zu sorgen. Wo diese Ihnen doch normalerweise herzlich egal zu sein scheinen..."

Dies war eine gute Gelegenheit, auszuloten, ob ihre Isolation bei ihr ein verletzlicher Punkt war. Sie verzog keine Miene, und auch seine legilimentische Stipvisite (sie sollte natürlich nichts davon merken) zeigte keinerlei Besonderheiten in ihrer Aura.

„Sie sehen, Sir, gerade SIE bringen mich noch dazu, ein sozialer Mensch zu werden!" entgegnete sie mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. Am liebsten hätte er ihr Grinsen erwidert. Ärgerlich verzog er seinen Mund zu einer fiesen Variante.

„Ich bin sicher, ich muß Sie nicht daran erinnern, Miss Willson, daß es sich nicht empfiehlt, sich über mich lustig zu machen. Und das noch in einer derart impertinenten Art und Weise, daß Sie mich damit zur Weißglut bringen werden."

Was in dem Moment gelogen war. Sie war offensichtlich heute gut drauf.

„Ich würde mich nie erdreisten, mich über Sie lustig zu machen, Sir."

Ihre Ironie war nur ein Hauch. Severus beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und ließ seine Augen so dunkel und durchdringend wie möglich leuchten. Caryn verschlug er damit nicht die Sprache.

_Gutes Mädchen!_

„Ich wollte Sie nur an eine pädagogische Grundsätzlichkeit erinnern, daß Angst die Verknüpfung der Synapsen verhindert", erklärte sie spitz. Dann veränderte sich ihr Ton, und sie sagte vollkommen sachlich:

„Das könnte Ihrer Lehrertätigkeit zugute kommen. Wir könnten besser lernen. Es würde auch für _Sie _alles angenehmer machen."

Wie ein Blitz durchfuhren ihn ihre letzten Sätze. Damit hatte sie geschafft, die Grenze zu überschreiten. Jetzt wirklich zornig, holte er zu einem Gegenschlag aus:

„Seit Ihrer ersten Apparierstunde wissen wir ja alle, wo Ihre große Schwäche liegt, Miss Willson: Ihnen mangelt es offensichtlich an Bedacht! Nur so läßt sich erklären, wie sie es immer wieder schaffen, sich trotz ihrer bestimmt durchschnittlichen Intelligenz mit mir anzulegen."

Diese Spitze verletzte sie vielleicht nicht so effektiv wie die Granger. Aber immun gegen die Aberkennung ihres überdurchschnittlichen Geistes war sie bestimmt nicht.

Ihr Blick war kühl. Na also.

„Wissen Sie, Herr Professor: Solange ich in der Lage bin, _Sie _mit Ihren Fehlern zu konfrontieren, mache ich mir um solche Nebensächlichkeiten wie ihre Einschätzung meiner intellektuellen Fähigkeiten eher weniger Sorgen."

Ihre Entgegnung war auf Wort- und Gefühlsebene dermaßen gut, daß er seine Wut eine Sekunde vergaß. Das reichte, um sanft zu antworten:

„Für eine derartig bodenlose Unverschämtheit, Miss Willson, sehe ich mich gezwungen, Mr. Filch heute Abend Ihre Gesellschaft anzugedeihen. Denn um solches zu verhindern, scheint es in Ihrem Kopf doch irgendwie zu fehlen."

„Es ist nur unmöglich, Ihren verbalen Versuchungen zu widerstehen, Herr Professor", grummelte sie vor sich hin, worauf er grimmig lächelte. Wenn sie doch bei den _verbalen_ Versuchungen halt machen würde... Er würde ihre Schlagabtausche wirklich vermissen!

**Caryn**

„Das war nett von Dir eben..."

Caryn, die gerade dabei war, ihren Arbeitstisch aufzuräumen, sah auf. Laura stand zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Lesley vor ihr und sah sie freundlich an, was Caryn ein schlechtes Gewissen machte.

„Das hätte ich für jeden gemacht. Mich regt _er _einfach so auf. Tut mir leid, daß Ihr schon wieder Hauspunkte verloren habt."

„_Du _hast sie doch auch verloren!" Und, als Caryn nicht reagierte: „Trotzdem danke. – Kommst Du mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor wir essen?" fragte Laura.

Grimmig wurde Caryn bewußt, daß es stimmte: Snape sorgte dafür, daß sie die Möglichkeit bekam, soziale Kontakte aufzunehmen!

„Geht mal schon vor, ich komme gleich nach."

Was sie natürlich nicht tun würde. Caryn wollte ihnen nicht als fünftes Rad am Wagen zur Last fallen, außerdem redeten die beiden die ganze Zeit und obendrein über Dinge, die Caryn nicht interessierten. Naja, sie mußte sich jetzt sowieso schnell um die Hausaufgaben kümmern, da sie heute Abend wieder einmal einen _Termin_ hatte...

_**Ablenkungen und Verirrungen**_

**Severus**

Das letzte Schuljahr war in sexueller Hinsicht ein ereignisreiches gewesen. Das hatte er perverser Weise diesem Schönling, Gilderoy Lockardt, zu verdanken gehabt. So schwer dieser ansonsten auch zu ertragen gewesen war. (Daß Dumbledore einen solchen Versager _ihm _als Lehrer für _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste _vorgezogen hatte, hatte ihn beinahe getröstet; denn die Verweigerung des Direktors konnte so wirklich nichts mit dessen Zweifeln an seiner, Snapes, fachlichen Kompetenz zu tun haben. Auf der anderen Seite quasi schwarz auf weiß zu bekommen, daß Dumbledores mangelndes Vertrauen in Snape der Grund war, war umso bitterer gewesen. Nun ja, vermutlich hatte er es nicht besser verdient.)

Daß diese Witzfigur von Lockardt dann die Frechheit besessen hatte, ihn, _Severus, _als seinen _Assistenten _zu ihm auf den Laufsteg zu holen, damit der umschwärmte Schönling sich beim _Duellierclub _von den kleinen Mädchen angaffen lassen konnte, hatte sich dann für Snape im Nachhinein als Glück erwiesen. Snape hatte zweifellos eine gute Figur gemacht, seine Überlegenheit über den Schönling wäre da nicht einmal nötig gewesen. In den darauffolgenden Wochen hatte er sich zumindest vor verliebten Mädchen kaum retten können, und selbst nach Aussortierung derjenigen, die von vornherein ausschieden – es kamen ausschließlich Volljährige in Frage – waren immer noch drei übrig gewesen, so daß er eine Zeitlang damit beschäftigt gewesen war, die eine oder andere in seinen Kerkern zu empfangen. Letztendlich war sogar eine dabeigewesen, die bereit war, zu seinen Bedingungen eine längerfristige sexuelle Beziehung zu ihm aufrechtzuerhalten. Das war selten, die meisten hielten ihn nicht länger als einige Treffen aus, bevor sie sich waidwund zurückzogen, um ihre Wunden zu lecken, die der lieblose Snape ihnen zugefügt hatte. Anschließend flüchteten sie sich meist in die liebevollen Arme irgendeines Klassenkameraden. (Er konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nie verkneifen, wenn diese Mädchen vergeblich ihren _Freund _dazu zu kriegen versuchten, sie vor Snapes _Zaubertränke_klassenzimmer zu küssen.)

Wie gesagt, er konnte sich eigentlich hundertprozentig darauf verlassen, daß ihn keine seiner Geliebten lange belästigte. Und für den Fall, daß doch einmal eine so masochistisch gestört war, daß er sie nicht mehr los wurde, kam eine Konsequenz seiner Regel, nur Siebtkläßlerinnen zu erhören, zum Tragen, daß sie am Ende des Jahres Hogwarts verließen. (Ein Gedächtnismodifikationszauber bei einem verliebten Mädchen war bezüglich der Nebenwirkungen leider zu gefährlich, sobald ihre Gefühle für ihn sich über längere Zeit vertieft hatten und ihr Körper erst Erinnerungen daran gespeichert hatte.)

Caryn war schon früher anders gewesen als diese anderen Schülerinnen. Auch SIE war damals gekommen, um dem Ereignis _Snape gegen Lockardt _beizuwohnen. Einen Tag lang hatte er sogar geglaubt, sie habe das tatsächlich seinetwegen getan; hatte er sie auf seinem Weg in die Große Halle doch noch – an Lockardt gänzlich desinteressiert – in der Eingangshalle getroffen, ohne daß sie vorgehabt zu haben schien, sich den Scharen der Zuschauer anzuschließen. Ihr verblüffter Blick war ihm in die Halle gefolgt. Und SIE SELBST dann offenbar ebenso, zumindest hatte er sie später im Publikum wiedergesehen. Beim Verlassen des Schauplatzes war ihm trotz seiner Besorgnis über Potters Fähigkeit, Parsel zu sprechen, nicht entgangen, daß Caryn ihn mit einem geradezu giftigen Blick belegt hatte. Weiter darüber nachgedacht hatte er nicht – und am Tag darauf hatte sie sich in den Kampf gegen ihn gestürzt. Eine Weile hatte es gedauert, ehe er begriffen hatte, daß ihr leidenschaftlicher Haß von Verliebtheit nicht grundsätzlich verschieden war…

Im Verlauf dieses Schuljahres schließlich, das gerade mal zwei Wochen alt war, rechnete er relativ fest mit Caryns bewußtem Gefühlswandel. Naja, bei genauer Betrachtung _blieb_ nur noch dieses Schuljahr, in dem sich ihre Gefühle für ihn verändern könnten. Wobei ihr Apparierunfall doch eigentlich als eindeutiges Indiz gewertet werden konnte…

Letztendlich war es ihm natürlich egal, ob sie sich mit ihm einlassen würde... Sowieso war ihm nicht nach viel Zwischenmenschlichkeit zumute. Wo dieser Schweinehund von Black aus Azkaban ausgebrochen war und Snape ständig aus dem _Tagespropheten_ heraus anstarrte, tauchte Lily öfter als je in Snapes Alpträumen auf. Außerdem wurde er (als ob es nicht gereicht hätte, durch den Anblick des Potterjungen ständig James vor Augen haben zu müssen) in diesem Schuljahr auch noch durch die permanente Anwesenheit dieses Werwolfs von Lupin (obendrein in Personalunion mit dem Inhaber von Snapes Traumjob) an diese gottverdammte Zeit damals erinnert.

Nein, selbst wenn Caryn sich wider Erwarten nicht willig zeigen sollte: An sich hätte er in diesem Jahr sowieso lieber seine Ruhe...

_**Der Granger-Trick**_

**Severus Donnerstag, 14.3**

Sie war heute besonders interessiert. Sonst konnte es Stunden geben, wo sie sich für sich mit anderen Inhalten beschäftigte, weil sie den Trank langweilig oder überflüssig fand. Der Vergleich verschiedener Antischmerztränke, die Schlußfolgerung der letzten Stunde, hatte ihre ganze Konzentration. Mal sehen, wie der _Granger-Trick_ bei _ihr_ funktionierte. Snape richtete es so ein, daß er sie genau im Blick hatte und stellte eine schwierige Frage. Sofort war ihr Finger oben. Als einziger, natürlich. Soweit absolut _granger-mäßig. _Er überging sie und sagte in die Klasse:

„Ich dachte mir schon, daß niemand in der Lage ist, die Konsequenzen unserer Versuche vom letzten Mal zu ziehen."

Er drehte den Schülern den Rücken zu und machte Anstalten, die Antwort auf seine Frage an die Tafel zu zaubern, als er ihre zornige Stimme hörte.

„Professor Snape, ich finde es extrem unhöflich, wenn Sie mich übersehen."

Er wirbelte herum.

„Ihnen scheint es nicht an Selbstwertgefühl zu mangeln, Miss Willson, wenn Sie sich so sicher sind, daß Sie es verdienen, _von mir beachtet_ zu werden."

Er legte eine grausame Verachtung in seine Stimme und wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

„Und Sie, Professor, überschätzen sich, wenn Sie annehmen, daß ich es auf _Ihre_ Beachtung abgesehen hätte."

Ihre Geringschätzung hätte _ihm _alle Ehre gemacht, stellte er bei sich fest, kein Vergleich zu den Tränen, die die Granger immer kaum unterdrücken konnte! Was wurde jetzt von ihm erwartet?

„Diesen respektlosen Ton _verbitte_ ich mir, Miss Willson. Fünf Punkte von Ravenclaw und Nachsitzen bei Mr. Filch, sieben Uhr."

Sie murmelte nur etwas, worauf er nicht weiter eingehen mußte. Wollte sie etwa schon aufgeben? Na, da wollte er doch mal sehen... Welche Frage war da angemessen?

„Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, welche Klasse von Substanzen für einen Schmerztrank unerläßlich ist und warum?"

Erwartungsgemäß blieben diesmal alle Hände unten, dabei wußte _sie_ garantiert die Antwort.

„Daß nicht einmal Miss Willson das weiß, fällt mir schwer zu glauben", schnarrte er gefährlich. Sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Er war beeindruckt von ihrem Gefühl

für Wirkung. „Miss Willson, _wissen_ Sie die Antwort auf meine Frage?"

„Ja." Sie klang arglos. Er kräuselte unwillkürlich genüßlich die Lippen in Vorwegnahme ihrer Wut, die er gleich entfachen würde.

„Und woher nehmen Sie die Arroganz, uns ihr Wissen vorzuenthalten?"

Jetzt hatte er sie! Snape sah förmlich, wie ihr Zorn in ihr hoch kochte und ihre Augen hell aufblitzten. Um Worte war sie auch in diesem Zustand nicht erlegen.

„Das ist eine paradoxe Intervention wie aus einem Lehrbuch über Kommunikationspsychologie!" Sie sprach mit betont sachlicher Stimme, die ihre Wut allerdings in keiner Weise zu verbergen vermochte. Setzte zähneknirschend hinzu: „Egal wie ich mich verhalte, ist es falsch."

„Diese Erklärung des Begriffs einer _Doppelbindung_ wäre für mich nicht nötig gewesen, Miss Willson, und ich weise Sie darauf hin, daß ich es _hasse_, wenn dahergelaufene _Schüler_ mit ihrem Wissen um sich werfen", schnauzte er sie an.

„Wenn Sie diese Haltung Schülern gegenüber für _pädagogisch_ erachten, können Sie als _Lehrer _einem leid tun!" zischte seine Gegnerin wütend.

Snape begab sich mit schwingenden Roben vor ihren Tisch und beugte sich drohend über sie.

„Für diese _unangebrachte_ Beurteilung meiner pädagogischen Fähigkeiten bekommen Sie weitere zehn Punkte abgezogen. Und sie dürfen ihre heute Abend begonnene Tätigkeit bei morgen Abend fortsetzen."

„Das war es wert", stieß sie zwischen zusammenbebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ihr Hang zum letzten Wort wird noch einmal ihr Verhängnis, Miss Willson", sagte er in durchaus liebenswürdigem Ton, der bei ihm nichts anderes als das absolute Gegenteil zu bedeuten pflegte. Als er nicht weitersprach, sah sie erstaunt zu ihm hoch. Im Gegensatz zu ihm konnte sie nur _beide _Augenbrauen heben.

„Und? Ihre Strafe?"

Es fiel ihm mittlerweile ziemlich schwer, seine Bewunderung und Belustigung für ihr Temperament und ihre Schlagfertigkeit nicht zu zeigen. Er setzte ein verächtliches Gesicht auf und zischte sie an:

„Glauben Sie etwa, mich dazu bringen zu können, daß ich Ihnen das gebe, was Sie erwarten?"

Die Verblüffung in ihrem Gesicht wich einem Ausdruck nachdenklicher Wachsamkeit. _Na?_ Jetzt lächelte sie, und sie verbarg ihren Spott derart gut, daß es eine Sekunde dauerte, ehe er diesen in ihrer Mimik gefunden hatte.

„Das würde ich niemals wagen, Herr Professor", hauchte sie sanft, hier nicht die Spur von Ironie hörbar. Dagegen konnte selbst Snape nichts sagen. Er durfte sie wahrhaftig nicht unterschätzen, dachte er befriedigt. Obwohl das eigentlich das war, was er im Augenblick am wenigsten tat. Noch war sie ihm eine zweifellos ebenbürtige Spielpartnerin. Bis auch sie dahinterkommen würden, wie sexuell erregend es war, sich von dem Mann niedermachen und schlecht behandeln zu lassen. Dann würde er nur noch auf sie herabsehen können. Schade eigentlich....

Er ließ sie mit ihren Gedanken allein (ebenfalls eigentlich schade) und fuhr in seinem Unterricht fort. Den Rest der Stunde beachteten sie einander nicht.

**Caryn**

Wie konnte _ein_ Mann _so viele_ Widerwärtigkeiten in seinem Charakter vereinen? Wie konnte ein _Lehrer _ seinen Schülern so entgegengesetzt jeder Pädagogik begegnen, was beim Lernen _ausschließlich_ kontraproduktiv war? Wie konnte ein derart intelligenter Mensch über eine derartig niedrige soziale Kompetenz verfügen?

Genau das konnte nicht sein. Er mußte eine _Rolle_ spielen. Er mußte sich dazu entschieden haben, _so_ zu sein. Es mußte Gründe dafür geben. Wahrscheinlich mußte er sein _wahres_ _Ich_ schützen. Wovor auch immer.

Aber wie konnte es sein, daß er nicht erkannte, wieviel Schaden ihm diese Rolle zufügte? Daß niemand _ihn_ ernstnehmen konnte bei so geballter sozialer Inkompetenz, lediglich in Deckung ging vor seiner willkürlichen Grausamkeit?

Er machte sie _aggressiv_. Wütend. Sie konnte diese Art, sich feige aus dem Leben zurückzuziehen, sich feige sämtlichen zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen zu entziehen, nicht ertragen! Er war ein erbärmlicher Feigling. Verachtenswert. Schwach. Wachrütteln wollte sie ihn! Zur Verantwortung ziehen. Ihn zwingen, sich mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen. Sie _anzusehen_. Was sie bei ihrem Vater nie geschafft hatte.

_**Eifersüchteleien**_

**Caryn Freitag, 15.3**

Die ganze Woche hatte sie sich auf den Freitag Nachmittag gefreut. Sie genoß das Gefühl, zu einer netten Gruppe dazuzugehören, noch dazu bei der liebsten Lehrerin der Schule. Zu Caryns Überraschung kam nach dem Mittagessen Lucas zu ihrem Platz.

„Wollen wir zusammen zu Charity rübergehen?"

Caryn lächelte erfreut. Die ganze Woche hatte er sie zwar gegrüßt, wenn sie sich begegnet waren, hatte aber nie Anstalten gemacht, mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Ja, gern!"

Wieder einmal fühlte sie, daß jemand sie ansah. Wieder Snape. Fand er es genauso seltsam wie sie selbst, daß sie sich in Begleitung eines anderen Menschen aufhielt? Der mochte sich doch gerade melden! Wenn einer wirklich einsam war, dann doch wohl ER. _Ungeliebt_ und einsam. Selbstgewählt. Bisher hatte sie immer geglaubt, daß es sich bei ihr ebenso verhalte. Aber dafür gefiel ihr Lucas' Gesellschaft verdächtig gut!

**Severus**

Schon wieder war dieser _Junge_ bei Caryn. Sie hatte ihn erfreut und ein bißchen überrascht angelächelt und machte sich jetzt mit ihm zusammen auf den Weg aus der Halle. Seit wann hatte sie Freunde? Letzte Woche war sie schon einmal zusammen mit diesem Lockenkopf in die Große Halle gekommen. War das nicht auch Freitag gewesen? Lucas Boots hieß er. Trat sonst nur im Pulk mit einigen Ravenclaw-Reinblütern auf. Daß ausgerechnet der sich für Caryn interessierte... In den letzten Tagen und im Unterricht hatten sich die beiden aber nicht beachtet... Sportliche Figur, längere blonde Locken, und wie er sie jetzt anlächelte! Wenn sie auf derart grüne Bubis stand, würde das wohl nichts werden mit ihr...

_Du bist doch wohl nicht allen ernstes eifersüchtig auf einen Schuljungen?! _

Verbissen zwang er sein Augenmerk weg von Caryn. Sie paßte aber einfach nicht zu diesem Knilch. Der konnte ihr doch nicht das Wasser reichen...

Ohne es direkt zu bemerken, war er auch aufgestanden und mit seinen üblichen ausladenden Schritten in Richtung Ausgang geeilt. Sein Vorteil war, daß sich automatisch eine Gasse bildete, um ihn durchzulassen, was er mit einem grimmigen Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. Er holte Caryn und Boots an der Tür ein und schnappte einen Gesprächsfetzen auf.

„Hast Du Post von ihr gekriegt?" fragte Caryn gerade.

„Klar. Wir schreiben uns so oft wie möglich. Alle vier Wochen ist schon ganz schön selten!"

Naja, es ging anscheinend um eine dritte Person.

_Na, Severus, bist Du erleichtert, keine gegenseitigen Liebesschwüre zu hören? _

Er würde seinen Ruf als Spielverderber der Romantik nutzen und sehen, ob er dadurch an mehr Informationen kam.

„Na, Miss Willson", mischte er sich mit herablassender Ironie ein. „Auf dem Weg ins Wochenende? Denken Sie daran, daß zwischengeschlechtliche körperliche Annäherungen Hauspunkte kosten!"

Caryn wandte sich ihm erbost zu.

„Wenn ich darauf antworte, ziehen Sie mir auch Hauspunkte ab, obwohl wir jetzt zum _Unterricht _gehen."

„Und ich bereits anderweitig vergeben bin, Sir!" beeilte sich Boots hinzuzufügen.

_Wie nett von ihm!_ Severus zog, jetzt amüsiert, eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie rührend, so eine junge Liebe, , die in die Welt hinausgeschrieen zu werden verlangt!" spottete er. „Oder haben Sie Angst, daß Sie ansonsten Ärger von Ihrer Freundin bekommen, wenn ich petze?"

Boots war klug genug, darauf nicht zu antworten, Caryn dagegen ließ sich natürlich die Gelegenheit zu einem _Schlagabtausch mit Snape_ nicht entgehen. Zufrieden wähnte Severus sich im Mittelpunkt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.

„Seit wann haben _Sie _Verständnis für _Liebe, Herr Professor Snape?" _giftete sie ihn an. Der Stich, den ihm diese ihre Meinung versetzte, schmerzte empfindlich. Und in Verbindung mit der Scham sich selbst gegenüber, daß er dermaßen pubertär um ihre Zuwendung buhlte, schnellte der Zorn in ihm hoch wie eine jagende Kobra.

„Passen Sie auf, daß Sie sich nicht im Ton vergreifen, meine _Liebe!" _zischte er sie an und sah sauer, wie dieser Jüngling von Boots Caryn am Arm nahm und sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus seiner Nähe beförderte, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte. _Mußte_ er sie anfassen? Severus kämpfte den Impuls nieder, ihnen etwas nachzurufen. Er hätte auch gar nicht gewußt, was. Mit verbitterter Miene wandte er sich der Treppe zu seinen Kerkern zu.

_Verdammt, Severus, Du solltest das Wochenende nutzen, Deine emotionale Lage zu klären!_

Das traf sich gut. Er würde seine Räume die nächsten zwei Tage nicht verlassen müssen.

**Caryn**

„Was ist das eigentlich zwischen Dir und Snape?" wollte Lucas wissen, nachdem er das Hauspunktekonto für heute konstant gehalten hatte.

„Er macht mich wild!" schimpfte Caryn. „Wenn er nur den Mund aufmacht, gibt er Gemeinheiten von sich! Und das kann ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen!"

„Du bist _echt _sauer, oder? – Er scheint Dich auch auf dem Kieker zu haben. Aber ich habe oft den Eindruck, daß Du ihm Spaß machst. Daß er Dich absichtlich provoziert, um Dich dazu zu bringen, mit ihm zu streiten." Er sah sie prüfend an. „Womit er ja _immer _Erfolg hat!"

Caryn sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Aber eben war er doch _wirklich_ wütend!"

„Stimmt. Das wird er öfter, ich meine, was erwartet man auch sonst von _Snape! _Aber manchmal könnte ich schwören, daß er es genießt. Hat halt eine seltsame Auffassung von Humor." Er überlegte einen Moment.„Zum Beispiel gestern. Da habt Ihr Euch einen Schlagabtausch geliefert über eine ziemlich lange Zeit, mehrere Minuten. Nur Ihr beide. Die ganze Klasse war außen vor. – Das macht Dir doch auch Spaß, oder?"

Caryn wurde rot.

„Naja, schon..."

„Das sieht man. – Ist ja auch ziemlich unterhaltsam. Wenn Du nur nicht so furchtbar viele Hauspunkte verschwenden würdest!" Der Junge grinste. Caryn wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Ich bin nicht sauer oder so", setzte er dann hinzu. „Mir ist der Hauspokal ziemlich egal. Aber ansonsten macht Dich das nicht gerade beliebt, nicht? – Und Filch?" fragte er plötzlich. „Hast Du bei dem auch Spaß?"

„Das ist mit diesem dummen Squib nicht drin", sagte Caryn grimmig.

„Aber das mit Snape macht Dir so viel Spaß, daß Du Filch in Kauf nimmst?! Ist das nicht schon fast eine Liebeserklärung?" neckte er sie. „Immerhin bist Du in ihn reinappariert!"

Caryns Gesichtsfarbe bekam einen intensiveren Rotstich.

„Quatsch!"

Lucas sah sie belustigt an.

„Quatsch! So ein Unsinn. – Ich mag ihn noch nicht einmal!"

„Wenn Du das sagst..."

Zu Caryns Erleichterung kamen in diesem Moment die beiden Gryffindors, und Lucas beendete das Gespräch.

_Mochte sie Snape?_ Aggressiv machte er sie. Wütend. Manchmal hilflos vor Zorn. – Interessant fand sie ihn. Wartete gespannt, wann sich ihr nächster gemeinsamer Kampf anbahnte. War enttäuscht, wenn er sie ignorierte. – Ja, das stimmte. Sie wollte von ihm beachtet werden. Wurde ja auch ziemlich oft angesehen von ihm. Und in diesem Schuljahr war sie im Unterricht auch auf ihre Kosten gekommen...

Snape _konnte _man gar nicht _mögen. _

Heute hatte sie ihn getroffen, als sie ihm an den Kopf warf, daß er doch keine Ahnung von Liebe hatte. Professor Snape mit _Liebe _in Verbindung zu bringen, schien ziemlich unmöglich. Andererseits... vielleicht war er privat ja wirklich ganz anders? War ein liebvoller Partner, der seine Geliebte umarmte... tröstete... küßte...

„Na, Caryn? So in Gedanken heute?" wurde sie von Charity begrüßt, als sie in ihrem Büro angelangt war.

Was hatte sie mit Snape am Hut? _Er gehört mir! _Wisperte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Er genießt den Kampf mit mir, _denken unsere Zuschauer. _Er streitet nur mit mir! – _Und mit McGonagall, aber die ist aus dem Alter raus... _Was?! Wofür?!!_

„So, guten Tag, allerseits! Wir beginnen mit unserer Anfangsrunde!"


	3. Etwas Neues

_**Verabredung zum Nachsitzen**_

**Caryn Dienstag,19.3**

Caryns Augen ruhten auf der Tafel, an der Snape gerade das heutige Trankrezept hatte erscheinen lassen. Noch nie hatte sie mit angesehen, wie er die Wörter in seiner schwungvollen Handschrift dort anbrachte. Ob sein Zauberstab seine Schrift imitieren konnte? Oder hatte er das Rezept muggelmäßig angeschrieben, um es dann lediglich unsichtbar zu zaubern? Sein Ärmel wäre dabei heruntergerutscht und hätte den Blick auf sein Handgelenk freigegeben... das er normalerweise immer unter seinen überlangen Ärmeln verborgen hielt...

„Miss _Willson_, Sie sind offensichtlich so von sich überzeugt, daß Sie es als überflüssig erachten, meinen Ausführungen zu folgen."

Snapes seidige Stimme troff vor Ironie. Er hatte sich vor ihrem Platz aufgebaut und sah auf sie herab.

„Sag einfach nichts!" hörte Caryn Lucas hinter sich murmeln. Wenn das so einfach wäre! Snapes Vorwurf war diesmal ja wirklich berechtigt, wo war sie auch mit ihren Gedanken gewesen! In der folgenden Sekunde überflog sie das Rezept und erfaßte eine Auffälligkeit in der Reihenfolge der Zutaten. Das konnte sie ihn fragen!

„Entschuldigen Sie _vielmals_, wenn ich Ihnen widerspreche, _Herr Professor Snape,_ aber ich _war _sehr wohl mit meinen Gedanken beim Thema", erwiderte sie sanft, um ihm zumindest die Gelegenheit zu geben, die Kampfansage zurückzunehmen.

„Ich hatte mich nur gerade gefragt, warum Hahnenfuß im Vielsafttrank zuerst mit der Baumschlangenhaut in Wechselwirkung tritt und sich hier mit den Eiweißen anscheinend _nicht_ im Vorfeld verbinden soll."

„Sie brauchen gar nicht erst zu versuchen_, _mich mit Ihrem Pseudowissen zu bestechen. Ich werde Ravenclaw trotzdemfünf Punkte abziehen", knurrte er sauer.

Gerade weil er sie durchschaut hatte, fühlte Caryn mindestens ebenso saure Wut in sich aufsteigen. Immerhin war ihre improvisierte Frage trotzdem eine echte gewesen und eine interessante dazu. Sie zügelte ihre Wut, ordnete ihre Gedanken eine weitere Sekunde und gab dann kühl zurück:

„Es ist schade, daß Sie jedes echteInteresse für Ihre Inhalte im Keim ersticken."

Seine Antwort kam auf der Stelle:

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für ungefragte Darstellung der eigenen, zu allem Überfluß auch noch gänzlich unqualifizierten Meinung."

Das Geflüster ihrer Ravenclawkameraden war lauter geworden, daß sie im Interesse des Hauspokals es doch bitte gut sein lassen solle. Mittlerweile kochte Caryn jedoch vor Zorn. Sie beruhigte ihren Atem, das Sprühen in ihren Augen konnte sie nicht verhindern. Spürte, wie sie diesen widerwärtigen Kerl amüsierte. Wie er sie aus der Reserve locken, sie eiskalt vorführen wollte. Auf keinen Fall jedoch konnte sie ihm den Sieg kampflos überlassen!

„Es ist eine anerkannte, empirisch überprüfte pädagogische Erkenntnis, daß Menschen am besten lernen, wenn sie sich gedanklich und emotional,"_ – also wenn Du Dir Gedanken über seine Handgelenke machst, haha! –_ „mit ihrer ganzen Person in den Unterricht einbringen können, anstatt lediglich das zu konsumieren, was der Lehrer ihnen vorsetzt! Wir wären dann als ganze Menschen hier beteiligt, und nicht lediglich als passive Schüler. – Aber unglücklicherweise können Sie _Menschen_ ja nicht ertragen, Herr Professor Snape!"

Sie hatte geschafft, ihren Ton trotz ihrer zusammengebissenen Zähne einigermaßen sachlich klingen zu lassen. Dennoch hatte da eine Verletztheit in ihrer Stimme gelegen, die sie nicht hatte verbergen können, und die sie selbst ebenso verwundert hatte wie – offensichtlich – Snape. Zwei lange Sekunden musterte er sie unverwandt, nachdenklich, wachsam, ausschließlich auf ihre Person bezogen. Bevor er den _Inhalt_ ihrer Worte an sich herankommen ließ, sich mit den Händen auf ihrem Tisch abstütze, so daß sich ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe befanden. Sein Geruch umfing sie und brachte sie dazu, tiefer einzuatmen. Mit wieder undurchdringlichen Miene und kalter Wut zischte er sie an, wie sie es mit ihrem persönlichen Angriff bezweckt hatte:

„Wie recht Sie haben, Miss Willson! Ich kann _Sie_ tatsächlich nicht ertragen! Und wenn Sie noch einmal wagen, sich zu einer derartig persönlichen Äußerung hinreißen zu lassen, werden Sie mich kennenlernen!"

Caryn spürte, wie sich ihre Augen von selbst zusammenzogen und den Blickkontakt zu ihm unterbrachen, bevor sie den Stich über seine direkte persönliche Zurückweisung wahrnahm. Sie öffnete den Mund und... hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwidern sollte. Waren diese ewigen Kämpfe nicht sinnlos? Snape taxierte sie aus unveränderter Position. Er war so nah. Caryn schwieg. Registrierte erstaunt, daß er sie dennoch ansprach mit Worten, die eine Entgegnung auf einen weiteren Angriff von _ihr _waren, den sie doch unterlassen hatte.

„In _meinem_ Unterricht lasse ich mich von neunmalklugen Schülern nicht maßregeln. Noch einmal zehn Abzugspunkte für Ravenclaw!" kam es kalt aus seinem schmal verzogenen Mund. Caryn war nicht in der Lage, Zorn zu empfinden. Eine leise Angst schlich sich bei ihr ein: Was war mit ihr los? Wieder nahm sie in einem Moment bei ihm wahr, daß er ihr eine Art von Aufmerksamkeit entgegenbrachte, welche sie aus so unmittelbarer Nähe äußerst nervös machte. Sie wollte sich vor ihm verschließen, doch es war schwer, nicht in seinen Augen zu landen. Sie fixierte den schwarzen Stoff über seiner Brust, die so nah war, daß sie das Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs wahrnehmen konnte. Sie zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Dann jedoch kam nur kalter Spott:

„Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen, Miss Willson?"

Caryn biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf, weniger als Reaktion auf seine Frage als auf das undefinierbare Gefühl in ihrem Innern. Verbissen hielt sie ihren Blick gesenkt. Wenn sie seine schwarzen Augen ihre jetzt treffen ließe, wäre sie ihm ausgeliefert.

„Sehen Sie mich an", forderte er grausam, als nehme er genau darauf Bezug. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Kribbelnd. Aufwühlend. Unentrinnbar. Er würde es als Feigheit auslegen, dachte Caryn verzweifelt. Sie gönnte ihm den Triumph nicht, sie endgültig besiegt zu haben. Aber sie wollte auch nicht, daß er dachte, sie hätte den Kontakt zu ihm aufgegeben. Hatte sie KONTAKT zu ihm?

_Er soll mich weiterhin ansehen... _

Warum in drei Teufels Namen fiel es ihr auf einmal so unsagbar schwer, ihm in die Augen zu sehen? Sein herablassender Blick auf ihr verlagerte sich nicht, als er sich jetzt aufrichtete. Seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, blieb er, ihr zugewandt, vor Caryn stehen.

„Sie denken gar nicht daran zu tun, was ich von Ihnen verlange, nicht wahr, Miss Willson? Das haben _Sie_ überhaupt nicht nötig! _Sie_ entscheiden allein, _was_ Sie _wann_ tun."

Diese völlig unangemessene Reaktion mit der ihr innewohnenden erbarmungslosen Ironie erreichte Caryns Stolz und damit endlich wieder ihre Wut. Sie wußte, daß er gerne mit ihr kämpfte. So gerne, daß er sie jetzt nicht in Ruhe ließ? Auf ihr herumhackte! Zornig hob sie den Kopf und blitzte ihn an. Ihren Zorn durfte er ruhig sehen!

„Können Sie nicht ertragen, wenn ich aufhöre, mit Ihnen kämpfe, Herr Professor Snape?!" griff sie ihn mit bebender Stimme an, mühsam verhindernd, daß sie ihn hysterisch anbrüllte.

Schlagartig war seine Überlegenheit verschwunden, und echter Zorn hatte sich seiner bemächtigt. Lauernd beugte er sich noch weiter zu ihr vor. Aber jetzt hatte Caryn keine Angst mehr. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick offen und von berauschender Macht erfüllt, jetzt ihrerseits _ihn_ dazu gebracht zu haben, um seine Selbstkontrolle kämpfen zu müssen. Weil er den Kontakt zu ihr ebenso wenig beenden wollte! Davon ließ er sich nach außen leider wenig anmerken:

„Ah, die unverschämte Miss Willson ist zurück! Mit einer neuen Unterstellung, die dem Faß den Boden ausschlägt. Angesichts dieser eskalierenden Entwicklung werde ich mir neue Schritte überlegen müssen. Sie kommen heute Abend zu mir. Zum Nachsitzen. _Hierher."_

**Severus**

Sein Ton war immer schneidender geworden, und er hatte vor ihr nicht verbergen können, daß sie ihn wirklich getroffen hatte. Zu allem Überfluß und ohne das geplant zu haben, hatte er sie zu _sich_ bestellt anstatt zu Filch, wie sonst. Er richtete sich eine Idee zu hastig auf und verließ Caryns Platz.

Bis heute Abend würde er Zeit haben, darüber nachzudenken, was eben mit _ihm _passiert war. Und wie er sich heute Abend verhalten würde.

Was Caryn betraf, so hatte er keinen Zweifel daran, daß sie einen Schritt näher daran war, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Zum ersten Mal war da eine Spur Verletztheit ihrerseits gewesen, die er mit seiner ihr aufgezwungenen Nähe hatte verstärken können. Und indem er sie persönlich abgelehnt hatte. Auch wenn sie anschließend in ihren gemeinsamen Kampf zurückgefunden hatte. Er brauchte nur abzuwarten, ob sich wiederholen würde, daß er sie treffen konnte.

Was ihn verunsicherte, war eher die Tatsache, daß sie nicht nur – wie gewohnt – ihn in unkontrollierte Wut hatte stürzen können, sondern daß sie ihn wirklich hatte verletzten können.

_Du HAST Angst davor, daß sie aufhört zu kämpfen!_

Und sie hatte das erkannt, selbst in einem Zustand echter Verunsicherung! Wie war das möglich, daß nicht einmal eine emotionale Anspannung sie davon abhalten konnte, ihn zu durchschauen? Oder war ihr Angriff aus reinem Instinkt so effektiv gewesen? Wenn sie instinktiv in der Lage war, ihn zu verletzen, war wirklich Vorsicht geboten! Verdammt, das durfte sich auf keinen Fall wiederholen! Was war in ihn gefahren, dann auch noch beim Nachsitzen seine Distanz aufzugeben?!

_Egal. _

Eigentlich bekam er in letzter Zeit auch zu viele Fragen von Dumbledore und ihrem Hauslehrer, Flitwick, darüber, wie es möglich sei, daß eine umgängliche, vernünftige, begabte Schülerin so oft mit ihm aneinandergeriet. Wenn sie zu ihm selbst kam, würde davon niemand wissen. Er mußte lediglich besser aufpassen, daß ihre Wortwechsel nicht ausuferten. Und überhaupt war es auch viel unterhaltsamer, wenn er sich persönlich mit ihr herumzuschlagen konnte...

**Caryn**

Nach der Stunde beeilte sie sich, um so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Klassenzimmer zu verschwinden. Was war nur eben in ihrem Kampf passiert? Warum fühlte sie sich so... schwach? Snape war doch genauso gewesen wie sonst... _Oder?_ Es mußte an ihr liegen... Die Hormone konnten es nicht sein, sie hatte ihre Periode gerade hinter sich. War seine Nähe schuld gewesen? _War _er ihr näher gekommen als sonst? Sie hatte sich bedrängt gefühlt. Aber gleichzeitig auch... _anders..._

Was sie davon halten sollte, daß Snapesie heute zu sich bestellt hatte statt wie üblich zu Filch? Das konnte ja heiter werden! Jedenfalls mußte sie bis heute Abend ihre Distanz wiedererlangen. _Seine _Gegenwart würde sie auf jeden Fall interessanter finden als die des dummen, verknöcherten Hausmeisters. Und sie würde sich in Reichweite eines Labors befinden. Zweifellos ein Ort, zu dem sie sich hingezogen fühlte. Wenn schon nicht zum Inhaber dieses Ortes...

„Mensch, Caryn!" tönte Lucas' Stimme von hinten. Er ließ seinen Freund allein gehen und sagte leise: „Was war das denn heute?"

Caryn wurde klar, daß sie eigentlich Einzelgängerin war: Sie mochte jetzt absolut mit niemandem sprechen.

„Nichts", murmelte sie nur. „Ich muß mich beeilen. Hausaufgaben..."

Lucas machte keinen Einwand.

„Wir sehen uns Freitag, was? Und halt die Ohren steif! Immerhin mußt Du nicht zu Filch. Obwohl ICH nicht weiß, wen ich schlimmer finde..."

Caryn rang sich ein Grinsen ab und lief in Richtung Bibliothek.

_**Etwas Neues **_

**Caryn ****Dienstag,19.3**

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes betrat sie nach dem Abendessen Snapes Büro, dessen Tür lediglich angelehnt gewesen war. Vor Jahren war sie einmal hier gewesen und erinnerte sich deutlich an ihre Assoziationen einer Hexenküche aus den Muggel-Zauberergeschichten ihrer Kindheit.

Mehrere hoch liegende kleine Fenster ließen selbst jetzt im Hellen nur gedämpftes Licht herein. An allen Wänden des teilweise runden Kerkers befanden sich deckenhohe Regale voller Glasgefäße und Flaschen – alle gefüllt mit mehr oder weniger abstrusen und widerlichen Inhalten. Einige von ihnen strahlten ein geheimnisvolles Licht ab, die einzigen Lichtquellen des Raumes, von einer altmodische Muggelschreibtischlampe abgesehen, die augenscheinlich von Snape magisch manipuliert worden war und ein intensives, fast ausschließlich auf die Tischplatte gerichtetes Licht ausstrahlte. Caryn dachte wehmütig an ihre Schreibtischlampe zu Hause, die wohl das einzige war, was sie wirklich vermißte. Merkwürdig, daß ausgerechnet Snape, der Prototyp eines Slytherin, ein Muggelartefakt den gängigen Fackeln vorzog!

Sein Schreibtisch, in der Mitte des Raumes, bog sich unter der ungeordneten Last von Bücher- und Pergamentstapeln. Dort saß Snape jetzt und arbeitete, was bestimmt nicht einfach war in der Unordnung um ihn herum. Da er keine Notiz von Caryn nahm, ließ sie ihren Blick weiter durch den vollgestopften Raum schweifen.

Sogar auf dem Steinboden stapelten sich Bücher, Zeitschriften, Schachteln mit Pergamentrollen, beschriftet mit den einzelnen Klassenstufen und Jahreszahlen. Unter einem der Fenster stand eine Art Aktenschrank, beide Türen weit offen und somit den Blick auf das verblüffende Innere freigebend: Er war gänzlich leer. Daneben ein dort abgestellter Stuhl, wohl für Besucher. Daß er bis zur Oberkante der Lehne mit Pergamentrollen belegt war, zeugte von der Seltenheit solcher Besuche, die darüber hinausgingen, vor dem Zaubertränkemeister zu stehen und so früh wie möglich wieder zu entfliehen. In seinem Klassenzimmer war es stets peinlich sauber und aufgeräumt, daher überraschte Caryn dieses Chaos, welches aber zu dem Eindruck der Küche des Hexenmeisters paßte.

Ehrfürchtig war sie stehengeblieben und ließ alles auf sich wirken. Noch immer kümmerte Snape sich in keiner Weise um sie. Worauf wartete er? Sie bewegte sich durch den Raum zum Schreibtisch und stellte sich unmittelbar neben ihn. Sah ihn herausfordernd an. Er hob seinen Blick nicht von seinem Pergament.

„Ich dachte mir, ich könnte anfangen, Ihre offenkundige Bereitschaft zur Extraarbeit auszunutzen und Sie Basistränke herstellen lassen, um meinen Bestand wieder aufzufüllen", sagte er beiläufig, ohne Caryn auch nur einmal angesehen zu haben. Offenbar wußte er auch so, daß sie es war. „Zur Trankbrauerei sind Sie ja selbständig in der Lage. Drüben in meinem Privatlabor auf dem Tisch liegt das Rezept. Fangen Sie mit der Herstellung einer Nährlösung für tierische Stoffe an. Das nächste Mal machen Sie mit der für die pflanzlichen weiter."

Caryn war stehengeblieben. Ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Wollte seltsamerweise jetzt, daß er sie ansah, wenn er mit ihr sprach, wollte sich nicht ignorieren lassen.

_Na, hast Du seine nahe Aufmerksamkeit heute Morgen mehr genossen, als Du zugeben willst?? _

Nachdem er genau das einige Sekunden lang versucht hatte: Caryn zu ignorieren, sah er widerwillig (oder hatte sie eine Spur Neugier in seinen Augenwinkeln leuchten sehen?) auf.

„Was stehen Sie noch hier herum? Wollen Sie die Arbeit _verweigern_?" schnappte er.

Caryn – erleichtert, daß sie keine Unsicherheit mehr verspürte – war jetzt ihrerseits neugierig geworden. Gespannt auf seine Reaktion und ohne Kalkulation der Folgen, fragte sie dreist, aber ohne sich im Mindesten herausfordernd anzuhören:

„Was würden Sie tun?"

Wenn er überrascht war, so hatte er keine Spur davon nach außen sichtbar werden lassen. Gleichgültig knurrte er:

„Sie können sich gleich vormerken, morgen zu gleicher Zeit hier zu erscheinen!"

Plötzlich erschien ihr das sich ewig wiederholende Spiel zwischen ihnen unerträglich vorhersagbar und langweilig und ermüdend und... _traurig. _Sie sah auf ihn herab.

„Das ist alles, was Ihnen dazu einfällt? Immer mehr Gewalt, Erpressung, Strafen?"

Das war kein Angriff gewesen. In ihrer Stimme klangen nur Müdigkeit, Resignation, Enttäuschung.

Jetzt hatte sie seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Er versuchte, sie mit seinem Blick festzunageln. Caryn sah ihm in die Augen. Alle Gefühle lösten sich auf, sie war plötzlich leer, leicht.... Abrupt wandte er seinen Blick von ihr ab und _sich_ wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Ich erwarte Sie die ganze restliche Woche hier bei mir zur Strafarbeit", bemerkte er gelangweilt_._ _„_Wenn Sie jetzt die Güte hätten, sich an die Arbeit zu machen."

Auf diese Weise aus seinen Augen hinausgeworfen, spürte Caryn, wie Wut von ihr Besitz ergriff.

_Heute Morgen wolltest Du seinen Blick um jeden Preis vermeiden – und jetzt? _

Die ganze Zeit ihres Kampfes über hatte sie _gewollt_, daß er sie bemerkte, sie ansah, sich ihr endlich zeigte. Mit Haß hatte sie darauf reagiert, daß er mit niemandem in wirklichen Kontakt trat, daß er sich hinter seiner Fassade versteckte. Und es damit gleichzeitig als gegeben hingenommen. Wut brachte sie bei ihm nicht weiter. Im Unterricht heute war irgendetwas anders gewesen, ohne daß sie jetzt imstande wäre, das im einzelnen zu analysieren... Vorerst kapitulierte sie und begab sich an die Arbeit. Dabei würde sie besser nachdenken können.

Gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch führte eine Tür zu seinem privaten Labor, einem großzügigen Kerkerraum, in dem es so ordentlich war, wie sie es von seinem Klassenzimmer kannte.

Das Auffälligste war, daß sich in dem fensterlosen Raum in allen vier Wänden je eine Tür befand, durch die man das Labor verlassen konnte. Die Tür rechts von Caryn befand sich auf dem Absatz einer halbhohen Treppe, die an der Wand wohl zu seiner Privatwohnung führte. Die übrigen drei Türen befanden sich alle in der Mitte der jeweiligen Wand: die in Snapes Büro und eine links zum Kerkergang (die Caryn von der anderen Seite her kannte, denn sie befand sich neben dem Klassenzimmer). Die dritte, gegenüberliegende, stand offen und gab den Blick auf eine kleine Kammer frei, die von oben bis unten mit hohen Regalen vollgebaut war, in denen wohl sämtliche Tränkezutaten gelagert wurden.

An den verbleibenden Wänden standen übereck Arbeitstische mit magischen Abzügen, Feuerstellen, Kühlschränken. In ebenfalls übereck angebrachten Hängeschränken befanden sich Geschirr und sämtliche anderen Gerätschaften, die man im Labor brauchte. In Ermangelung von Fenstern sorgte hier die normale Fackelbeleuchtung für mäßige Helligkeit, aber unter einem der Hängeschränke befand sich eine magische Lichtquelle für den darunterliegenden Arbeitstisch, wo Caryn das Rezept für sie liegen sah.

Durch die ungewöhnliche Eckenlastigkeit des Raumes und dadurch, daß die Mitte frei war, hatte Caryn das Gefühl, sich bewußt orientieren zu müssen, was auf eine seltsame Weise Denkpotential freisetzte, sie inspirierte: Sie wurde plötzlich von der Lust ergriffen, sofort einen Trank in Angriff zu nehmen, und zwar einen _richtigen, _schwierigen. Oder einen ganz neuen zu entwickeln! Oder...

Plötzlich wurden ihr bewußt, daß Snape sie sehen konnte, wie sie dort in der Tür stand und träumte. Ein rascher Blick über ihre Schulter sagte ihr, daß ihn das offenbar nicht interessierte. Ihm kam es wohl darauf an, daß der Trank fertig wurde, egal wie lange sie dazu benötigte.

Also zum Rezept. Die Zutaten durfte sie sich anscheinend allein aus seiner Vorratskammer nehmen. Das allein schon machte Spaß! Sie las sich das Rezept durch und ging damit in Snapes Vorratskammer. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, ob er noch in seine Arbeit vertieft war, genoß sie das Gefühl, allein zu sein mit dieser geballten Magie in Form der tausend bevorrateten Pflanzen, Tierteile, Pilze, Früchte jeweils wieder in tausend unterschiedlichen Zubereitungen und Aggregatzuständen... Bestimmt reizte Snape an seinem Job die Macht, die ein Tränkebrauer innehatte, die geheimnisvollen Wirkungen und Wechselwirkungen durchschauen und anwenden zu können. Sie selbst war einfach die Muggel-Wissenschaftlerin, die diese Wirkungsweisen erfahren wollte, ohne sie unbedingt nutzen zu wollen, der das ehrfürchtige _Warum _noch immer näher war als das _Wozu_...

Als Snape nach einer Zeit das Labor betrat, um in einer anderen Ecke an einem anscheinend privaten Projekt zu arbeiten, war Caryn vorschriftsmäßig dabei, den geforderten Trank herzustellen. Sie bemühte sich, ihren Professor keines Blickes zu würdigen. Obwohl auch er sie nicht offen ansah, spürte sie, daß das Schweigen zwischen ihnen sie irgendwie in Bezug zueinander stehen ließ. War sich ziemlich sicher, daß er mit ihrer Anwesenheit beschäftigt war, womöglich sogar über sie nachdachte.... Es hatte vorhin nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als ob ihr kampfloser Rückzug ihn verwundert hätte. Wahrscheinlich war sie ihm völlig gleichgültig. Andererseits: Hatte er ihr nicht eben einen unauffälligen Blick zugeworfen?

Sie sah ihren eigenen Gedanken zu, die sich in ihrem Kopf bildeten. Ideen, Bilder, Theorien, warum er so war, wie er war. Erinnerungen an all die Gemeinheiten, all die gehässigen Kommentare, die spöttische Ironie, die genau berechneten Demütigungen der Schüler. Er war dabei allzeit total distanziert. Schroff. Abweisend. Kühl. Emotionslos. Ausschließlich kopfgesteuert. Aber seine Wut, die manchmal hervorbrach, war _echt._ Da war er ganz nah. Da fühlte er sich stark und lebendig. Und nicht selten hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, daß er ihre haßerfüllten Wortwechsel genossen hatte. (Was sie zur Weißglut gebracht hatte, sie hatte ihn ja _treffen_ wollen.)

Indem sie mit ihm dieses Haßspiel gespielt hatte, hatte sie sich auf seine Ebene begeben.

Haß war ein Gefühl, das einen sich stark fühlen ließ. Viel leichter auszuhalten als Trauer oder Angst. Da gab Caryn den Psychologen recht, die sie gelesen hatte. Wut oder Haß konnten auch als Tarnung genutzt werden, wußte sie. Tiefere gefährlichere Emotionen zu verdrängen, zu ersetzen. Ja, sie war sich sicher, daß bei ihm etwas _dahinter_ war, das freizulegen sich lohnte. _Und wie?_

Sie hatte jetzt fast ein Jahr damit zugebracht, ihn herauszufordern, zu provozieren. Und er hatte mit seinem Repertoire an distanzierten Gemeinheiten reagiert. Manchmal war es ihr gelungen, ihn wütend zu machen. _Sehr befriedigend_. Immerhin an seine äußerste Gefühlsschicht war sie vorgedrungen. Aber weiter würde sie damit nicht kommen. Heute Morgen war er irgendwie _näher_ gewesen. Aber vielleicht –wahrscheinlich sogar – war es lediglich sie selbst gewesen, die ihre Distanz zu ihm verloren hatte...

Merkwürdigerweise hatte sie ihn vorhin nicht verblüffen können, indem sie sich plötzlich kampflos zurückgezogen hatte. Aber er hatte darüber, über _sie _nachgedacht, dessen war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Vielleicht sollte sie diesen Weg weitergehen... Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, ihre offen zelebrierte Abneigung aufzugeben und stattdessen....?

In diesem Moment spürte Caryn seinen Blick auf sich und fing ihn ein. Sie sah in seine tiefschwarzen Augen, die ihren Blick ein bißchen spöttisch, aber ruhig erwiderten, und etwas in ihrem Innern war wieder anders.... aber _ganz_ anders... Irritierend. _Aufwühlend._ Da war etwas Neues in ihr erwacht..... _Sehnsucht_.....

Eine Sehnsucht, die vielleicht doch schon immer dagewesen war, die sie aber bisher in ihrem Haß auf ihn nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Die Sehnsucht, hinter seine Fassade zu blicken. Den _wirklichen_ Snape zu sehen. Den er alle Zeit hinter seiner geballten Häßlichkeit und Gewalt verborgen hielt, womöglich sogar vor sich selbst.

Warum sollte ihr nicht möglich sein zu erreichen, daß er sich ihr zuwandte? Ihr sein _wahres_ Ich zeigte...

Sie war aus tiefstem Herzen davon überzeugt, daß niemand _so _sein konnte. Daß jeder Mensch einen guten Kern besaß, der freigelegt, der _gerettet_ werden konnte – wenn es noch nicht zu spät war. Sie hatte über verschiedene psychologische Theorien gelesen. Über Therapien. Über Grundhaltungen einem Menschen gegenüber, die ihm erleichterten, sich zu öffnen, sich zu verändern... Was ihr Vater nie geschafft hatte. Bei Snape könnte sie es versuchen... Sie WOLLTE es versuchen, nichts in der Welt schien ihr in diesem Moment verlockender. Severus Snape. _Severus… _Sie wollte ihn entdecken, kennen… Den MENSCHEN Severus Snape…

Ob er die Veränderung in ihr bemerkt hatte? Seine unglaublichen Augen vermittelten einem den Eindruck, als bliebe ihnen nicht die kleinste Nuance in den Gedanken des Gegenübers verborgen. Ein Gefühl, das beängstigend sein konnte, wenn man vor ihm etwas verbergen wollte. In diesem Augenblick jedoch war Caryn am Ziel ihrer Wünsche: Severus Snape befand sie, Caryn Willson, für interessant genug, ihr seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und sogar sein gesteigertes Interesse entgegenzubringen, in sie hineinzusehen.... UND hatte sie dazu verdonnert, ihm diese Woche jeden Abend _Gesellschaft_ zu leisten. Das konnte eigentlich nur spannend werden...

**Severus**

Da war es. Das Zeichen, auf das er gewartet hatte, nachdem heute Morgen die erste unmerkliche Veränderung eingetreten war. Caryn hatte den Kampf mit ihm aufgegeben. Diesmal allerdings nicht aus einer Verunsicherung heraus, sie hatte ihn aus freien Stücken beendet. Und bei allem Bedauern, die das in ihm wachrief, verspürte er in diesen Minuten vor allem das Prickeln dessen, was ihn mit ihr erwartete…

Eine Weile später war er extra zu ihr ins Labor gegangen, um sie unauffällig zu beobachten, während sie den geforderten Trank bereitete. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um ihn, das konnte er auch ohne Blickkontakt deutlich legilimentisch erspüren.

_Komm, sieh mich an! _

Prompt hob sie ihr Gesicht.

_Bist Du genauso lächerlich vorhersagbar wie alle Frauen? _

Er ließ ihre Blicke sich verschränken.

_Na, was denkst Du?_

Sie war glücklich, von ihm angesehen zu werden.

_Das ging aber schnell._

Als ob man den Schalter umgelegt hätte, hatte sich ihr Von-ihm-abgestoßen-Sein umgekehrt ins Gegenteil verkehrt: in Sehnsucht verwandelt.

_Schön. Dann dauert es nicht mehr lange, und Du wirst mit klopfendem Herzen und feucht im Schritt vor mir stehen..._

Er holte Luft, ein wenig besorgt über die Heftigkeit seiner Erregung, welche ihn unbestreitbar ergriffen hatte. Normalerweise blieb er selbst lange relativ unbeteiligt. Spürte vielleicht eine prickelnde Vorfreude auf einen besonders knackigen oder üppigen Körper. Aber die Erektion kam erst, wenn er sie nackt in den Händen hatte.

Wo war seine übliche Distanz? Wo seine Verachtung für Caryns voraussehbare Entwicklung? Wo sein Bedauern darüber, daß er in ihr eine ebenbürtige Spielpartnerin verlor?

Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, den Blutstau in _seinem_ Schritt aufzulösen. Konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Augen. Wollte sie denn den Blickkontakt nicht endlich abbrechen? Er würde nicht zuerst wegsehen! Eine Intensität lag in ihrem Blick, die ihn schaudern machte. Hatte er nicht um die Heftigkeit ihrer Emotionen gewußt? So wie sie ihn ansah, war es notwendig, besonderes Augenmerk darauf zu legen, daß er um jeden Preis die Kontrolle über die Affaire inne behalten mußte. Sie durfte sich nicht zu tief in ihren Gefühlen verstricken. Nicht daß der Genuß des Ganzen – und womöglich ein größerer Genuß als sonst – von ablenkendem Liebesgeschwafel, ermüdenden Beziehungsstreitereien und hysterischem Geheule getrübt würde...Er würde sie im Auge behalten.

_Was Du bisher wohl getan hast? _

Jetzt brach er den Blick erst einmal ab. Sie konnte nun nicht erwarten, daß er den ganzen Abend damit zubrachte, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. (Noch keine verliebte Schülerin war imstande gewesen, ihn im Augenkontakt zu besiegen. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten...)

_Egal. _

Er gedachte nicht, die Regel, beim Sex niemals Augenkontakt zuzulassen, ihr zuliebe zu streichen! (Wie mußte sich das anfühlen? In einen Blick von solcher

Intensität gezogen zu werden, der einem den Samen quasi aus dem Körper sog...?) Er erschauderte schon wieder und versuchte, nicht auf die unbequeme Härte zwischen seinen Beinen zu achten. Schon die Phantasien im Vorfeld waren bei ihr eindeutig besser!

**Caryn**

„Möchten Sie meinen Trank kontrollieren?"

Sie hatte geschafft, ihre Stimme ganz neutral klingen zu lassen, ohne irgendwelche Emotionen. Snape stand auf und kam zu ihr herüber. Sie sah ihn an. Ohne ihre sonstige gerunzelte Stirn. Sah er, daß sie einen Waffenstillstand vorschlug? Er ließ sich zumindest nichts anmerken. Nahm ihr nur die Flasche ab und prüfte den Inhalt.

„Danke, Miss Willson, der scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Sie können gehen", stellte er von oben herab fest.

„Gute Nacht, Professor Snape", sagte sie freundlich, musterte ihn ganz kurz und verließ den Raum.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen, ihn _nett_ zu behandeln. Normales, freundliches Verhalten trieb er ja allen Menschen systematisch aus mit seiner unglaublichen Unausstehlichkeit. Womöglich war es seine Absicht, genau das verhindern? Daß man nett zu ihm war? Selbst seine Kollegen, die natürlich höflich mit ihm umgingen und ihn auch – wie im Kollegium üblich – mit seinem Vornamen ansprachen, waren unterschwellig genauso feindselig wie die Schüler. Na gut, von Dumbledore abgesehen, aber für den war der gütige Umgang mit allen Menschen Lebensphilosophie... Der alte Schulleiter war wohl auch der einzige Mensch in Hogwarts, der den wahren Severus Snape kannte. Für alle übrigen war er nur _das Ekel Snape..._

_Das_ würde sie ausprobieren. Sie würde einfach sein _wahres_ Ich ansprechen. So tun, als ob seine äußere häßliche Hülle nicht existierte. Vielleicht würde sein Inneres sich irgendwie bemerkbar machen... Natürlich durfte sie es nicht übertreiben. So könnte es durchaus kontraproduktiv sein, ihn zum Beispiel anzulächeln. Das würde auch lächerlich wirken. Nein, sie würde ihm einfach offen begegnen und seiner abweisenden Art den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Mal sehen, was passieren würde...

_Severus... _ein Name, der ihr geschrieben immer schön und besonders vorgekommen war, den sie jedoch nie gerne gesprochen gehört hatte. _Severus... _ein häßliches Zischen... schlangenmäßig halt: _Slytherin. _Dabei steckte doch _severe, ernst _in den Buchstaben. _Sivírus _müßte es heißen. _Sivírus Snape, _ja, so klang es richtiger. Snape WAR ernsthaft. Und hatte absolut nichts von einer Schlange. (Obschon er ausgesprochen _schön _ausgesehen hatte, als er im Duellierclub letztes Jahr diese Schlange zum Verschwinden gebracht hatte... Und wenn sie es genauer betrachtete, so hatte sie bereits damals erkannt, daß es sich bei Severus Snape um einen… _besonderen _Mann handelte…)

_Sivírus…_

Caryn gestattete sich, ihn in ihren Gedanken mit dem Namen zu versehen, den sie ihm gegeben hatte. Ob sie jemals in die Verlegenheit kommen würde, ihn auch so anzusprechen??

_**Erwartungen und Desillusionen **_

**Severus Mittwoch, 20.3**

Am nächsten Abend wartete er gespannt auf ihre Ankunft. Wenn sie gleich mit der vertrauten Ausstrahlung ihrer Wut und Abneigung erschiene, würde alles wie immer sein. War es nicht das, was er lieber wollte? Ihr amüsantes Spielchen weiterspielen, das den langweiligen Unterricht ein wenig auflockerte? Wenn die Affaire ihren Lauf nahm, würde er das Spiel mit Caryn verlieren. Eine Weile würde er sich auf _andere_ Weise mit ihr vergnügen können. Aber sobald sie ihre Illusionen über ihn verloren hätte, würde sie jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm abbrechen. Wie auch er, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt würde sie für ihn jeden Reiz als Mensch wie als Frau verloren haben.

Eigentlich mehr als ein wenig enttäuschend...

Andererseits war er nicht zuletzt aufgrund eines zugegebenerweise überragenden Orgasmus gestern Abend – dank den von ihr handelnden Phantasien – in bloßer Erwartung ihrer Ankunft schon wieder steif. Er wollte sie, das war schwer zu leugnen.

Pünktlich um sieben betrat sie das Labor, dessen Tür er für sie offengelassen hatte.

Er hatte es so eingerichtet, daß er sie von seiner Arbeit aus sehen konnte, und hob den Kopf. Sofort fing sie seinen Blick ein. Wollte ihn festhalten, das spürte er. Automatisch runzelte er seine Stirn, verengte die Augen und vergrößerte so die Distanz. _Wann_ er ihr in die Augen sah, bestimmte er selbst.

„Guten Abend, Professor", sagte sie dann leichthin und ging ohne weitere Verzögerung an die Arbeit. Unauffällig betrachtete er sie dabei. Sie hatte – im Gegensatz zu gestern – keine Schuluniform mehr an. Nun, das paßte dazu, daß sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte, stellte er befriedigt fest. Stattdessen trug sie einen kurzen, weiten Jeansrock mit dunkler Strumpfhose – ein von ihm als unbequem empfundenes Kleidungsstück, immer im Weg, wo man doch einfach den Rocksaum hochschieben könnte… Sie sollte es für ihn durch einen Wärmezauber ersetzen… Wie immer hatte sie flache Schuhe an – Absatzschuhe wären ihr bei ihrem permanent schwungvollen Gang auch im Weg gewesen. Schließlich ein figurbetontes weißes T-shirt mit einem Ausschnitt, der ihren schönen schlanken Hals betonte. – Das war noch eine Besonderheit an ihr: Auch wenn sie sich körperbetont anzog, Haut zeigte: Sie wirkte nie direkt sexy, eher mädchenhaft unschuldig. Was ihrer Attraktivität keinen Abbruch tat, im Gegenteil: Ihre Weiblichkeit war unaufdringlich, aber umso intensiver, tiefgründiger, wenn man erst einmal begonnen hatte, sie genauer unter Betrachtung zu nehmen. Man wußte, daß sie viel mehr zu bieten hatte als bloßen Sex...

_Blödsinnige Gedanken!_

Eigentlich WAR es wie immer. Sie verrichtete ihre Arbeit (die ihr offensichtlich leicht von der Hand ging und die sie gerne tat), während sie ihn, Snape, permanent beobachtete. Bisher hatte sie das getan, um sofort zuzuschlagen, wenn er etwas ihr Mißfallendes tat. (Eigentlich verhielt sie sich da genau wie _er_ sich denen gegenüber verhielt, die er auf dem Kieker hatte: Potter, Longbottom oder ähnlich). Diese Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt auch da. Nur jetzt ohne Zweifel ANDERS. Nein, er machte sich nichts vor, was die Veränderung ihrer Empfindungen anbelangte. Caryn Willson hatte Feuer gefangen. Jetzt war nur die Frage, wie schnell und wie intensiv sich ihr neuer Zustand entwickeln würde…

**Caryn**

Ab und zu warf sie einen Blick zu ihm hinüber. Er schien in Gedanken versunken. Manchmal spürte sie, daß er auch zu ihr hersah. Einmal begegneten sich ihre Augen. Sie sah ihn offen an. Fragte ihn stumm, ob er ihr sein wahres Ich nicht zeigen wolle. Er erwiderte den Blick, wenn auch zweifellos ablehnend und _auch_ mit einer mitschwingenden Frage.

_Was willst Du von mir?_

SIE WÜNSCHTE SICH; IHM NAHE ZU KOMMEN.

Hatte ihn die ganzen letzten Monate gespiegelt, hatte Haß empfunden über seine Rolle, genau wie _er_ seinen Haß auf die Welt und ihre Bewohner. Haß war Caryn in _ihrem_ Leben vorher nicht vertraut gewesen. Mit allen Mitteln, die kleinen Mädchen zur Verfügung stehen, hatte sie früher um die Liebe ihres Vaters geworben. Sie hatte ihn für seine Gleichgültigkeit ihr gegenüber _nicht_ gehaßt. Erinnerte sich an Verzweiflung, irgendwann Resignation, Rückzug aus ihrer Liebe zu ihm. Ihr Kopf hatte sein Verhalten gedeutet, entschuldigt, irgendwann für unwichtig erklärt. Als er starb, hatte sie ihm bereits nicht mehr nahegestanden. Auch heute haßte sie ihn nicht. Seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte sie sich emotional von ihrer Muggelherkunft völlig gelöst. Sie war in der Zaubererwelt zuhause, hatte kaum Berührungspunkte mit ihrer Heimat.

Aber _er, _Snape, hatte das Gefühl des Hasses in ihr geweckt. Sie hatte sich darin wiedergefunden. Haß _wäre_ eine Möglichkeit gewesen, auf die fehlende Bereitschaft ihres Vaters zu reagieren, mit ihr in einer Beziehung zu stehen. _Snape_ hatte für _seine Person_, für _sein_ Leben offensichtlich diese Möglichkeit gewählt, während sie an seiner Stelle den Abbruch der Beziehung vorgezogen hätte. Mit Snape dagegen WAR sie in eine solche Haßbeziehung getreten. Als hätte sie _seine Sprache_ gelernt, um mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Außerhalb dieses Hasses fühlte sie, daß es Parallelen gab zwischen ihnen, vielleicht sogar eine Art... Seelenverwandtschaft? Er war mit Sicherheit in sich so isoliert wie sie selbst.

Nicht daß ihre Einsamkeit sie kümmerte. Sie war froh, mit ihren Büchern und Gedanken und Träumen in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, wollte niemals Teil dieser kichernden und jungenjagenden Cliquen sein. Und um eine _beste Freundin_

auszuhalten, war man gezwungen, sich für deren Liebesleben zu interessieren und vor allem selbst eines zu haben. Dennoch war da natürlich eine Sehnsucht in ihr, einem Menschen nahe zu sein. Und ein so Aussätziger wie Snape schien ihr da erträglicher und erreichbarer als jeder andere.

Sie sehnte sich danach, ihm nahezukommen.

Sah ihn offen an und wünschte sich, er würde sich ihr öffnen. Von dem Wunsch ließ sie nichts durchschimmern. Ahnte, daß sie ihn mit zwischenmenschlichen _Bedürfnissen_ von vornherein hoffnungslos überfordern würde. Er durfte wissen, daß da Interesse war. In welche Richtung dies ging, darüber sollte er sich lieber selbst Gedanken machen... Er brach den Blickkontakt ab. Sah sie heute nicht mehr an. Und ließ sie schmerzlich damit fühlen, leidenschaftlich fühlen, wie sehr sie seine Blicke wollte. Sie WOLLTE, daß er sie ansah. Am liebsten unentwegt. Sie wollte seine schwarzen Augen auf sich. IN sich. IHN…

**Severus**

Es war noch immer so. Sobald er sie ansah, waren da sofort ihre Augen. Irgendwo zwischen blau, grün und grau. Aber von einer Intensität, die ihn immer wieder beeindruckte. In diesen Augen, die er jetzt mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete, trat jedes Gefühl klar zutage. Sie machte Legilimentik wirklich überflüssig.

Lodernden, leidenschaftlichen Haß war er von ihr gewohnt, umso deutlicher empfing er jetzt die unverwechselbaren Schwingungen ihrer vielfältigen Sehnsüchte... Welche noch weitgehend asexuell waren, wie bei einer Jungfrau der Normalfall. Jenseits des ersten Kusses (den sie von ihm nie bekamen; das war eine weitere seiner Regeln. Küsse waren zu intim) lag für diese jungen Dinger alles in einem Nebel des Mysteriums. Für diese Mädchen stand die _ewige seelische Liebe _im

Mittelpunkt, oder, wie in Caryns Fall: die Sehnsucht nach _wirklicher Nähe. _

_Mensch, Mädchen, Du willst Dir doch nur beweisen, daß es diese Nähe zu einem Mann für Dich nicht geben kann. Sonst würdest Du Dir doch nicht ausgerechnet mich ausgucken, um so etwas zu versuchen! _

So isoliert, wie sie war, wunderte ihn eigentlich nicht, daß sie sich gerade ihn aussuchte: Indem sie ihn _heilte, _wollte sie versuchen, Macht über ihn zu erlangen, die sich darin äußern sollte, daß er ihr für die Dauer seines ganzen Lebens zu Füßen lag. Weil sie sich nicht zutraute, einen Mann mit fairen Mittel dorthin zu bringen. Und das Risiko, daß er sich nicht heilen ließ, war einkalkuliert. Das würde ihr dann beweisen, daß sie nicht schön, begehrenswert und liebenswert genug sei, um überhaupt geliebt zu werden. Es würde damit enden, daß sie vor Selbstmitleid zerflösse und er Madam Pomfrey stimmungsaufhellende Tränke für sie bringen mußte. Dazu wollte sie IHN mißbrauchen. Genauso wie dutzende unsichere kleine Mädchen vor ihr. Eigentlich sollte er die Sache wirklich gar nicht erst anfangen...

Er seufzte und wandte den Blick ab. Sogar seine Erregung war verschwunden. Wirklich abturnend, diese _liebessüchtigen _Frauen!

**Caryn Mittwoch, 20.3**

An diesem Abend kam Caryn irgendwie ihr Posten als Beobachterin abhanden. Ihr eifriges Analysieren und Planen bezüglich ihres Verhaltens Snape gegenüber schien ihr vermessen und irreal. Leer und mutlos kam sie sich vor. Warum sollte er sich ihr öffnen wollen? Was sollte er für einen Grund haben, sein eingefleischtes Muster ausgerechnet ihr gegenüber aufzubrechen? Warum sollte er IHR nah sein wollen?

Ihre Klugheit oder ihre mit ihm geteilte Interessen waren ihm offensichtlich gleichgültig. Sie war weder schön noch verführerisch, nicht mal einen großen Busen hatte sie zu bieten. (Es fiel ihr allerdings auch schwer, sich Snape den Reizen einer schönen Frau erlegen vorzustellen...) Nein, es war wohl schlicht so, daß überhaupt NIEMAND etwas an sich haben konnte, das diesen Mann dazu bringen könnte, einen Menschen wenigstens ein bißchen interessant zu finden... Andererseits... _hatte _er sie nicht angesehen? Über sie nachgedacht in irgendeiner Weise? – Vermutlich hatte er sich nur gefragt, wann sie endlich aufhören würde, ihn zu belästigen...

Ihre Wut blieb verschwunden. Traurigkeit beherrschte Caryn stattdessen. Wenn sie ihren Vater nicht davon hatte überzeugen können, daß sie liebenswert sei, warum sollte sich jemand anders für sie interessieren? Und warum ausgerechnet derjenige, der sie eher umbringen würde, als ihr mit selbstloser Nächstenliebe zu begegnen? Sie sehnte sich in den Zustand ihres Hasses zurück. Der war in der Tat viel angenehmer als dieses... _unglückliche Sehnen..._

_**Beidseitige Verstrickung in Träumen unterschiedlicher Bewußtseinsstufen **_

**Severus Nacht zu Donnerstag, 21.3**

_Eine trostlose Reihe, ein Mädchen neben dem anderen, wie Puppen. In unendlicher Vielfalt sehen alle gleich aus. Endlose Wiederholung immer desselben Spiels, das er allein spielt, einsam, immer...._

_Er braucht sie, wo ist Lily? _

_Er sucht nach ihr, langsam kriecht Panik in ihm hoch: Was, wenn er sie nicht rechtzeitig finden kann? Es wird zu spät sein. Er ein Gefangener, lebenslänglich. Sie kommen ihm nach, lassen sich nicht abschütteln, sie werden ihn kriegen..._

_SEVERUS, KOMM ZU MIR, SIEH MICH AN!_

_Aber das ist nicht Lily, Caryns Gesicht ist aus der Menge all der anderen Mädchen heraus aufgetaucht mit ihrem intensiven Blick, der ihn – wie nur sein eigener es kann – durchleuchtet, ihn analysiert und seine Person auseinandernehmen will. Er muß weg, sie darf ihn nicht erkennen! _

_Es ist zu spät. _

_ICH WILL DICH, SEVERUS, ALLES IST GUT, HAB KEINE ANGST, DAS MIT UNS IST RICHTIG! _

_Er möchte ihr glauben, vielleicht könnte er Caryn vertrauen, alles könnte leicht sein, ohne Zweifel, die Buße hinter ihm... Da hört er sie, Lily, verzweifelt schrill in seinem Kopf: _

_DU HAST MEIN LEBEN AUSGELÖSCHT, DU HAST JAMES GETÖTET, DU HAST HARRY DIE ELTERN GENOMMEN!_

_DU KANNST NICHT WEG! NIEMALS!_

_Er kann nicht weg._

_Er muß weg! Er muß Luft bekommen, er kann nicht mehr, er erstickt, er muß hier raus!_

_DAS GEHT NICHT, SEVERUS; DU MUßT DIE KONSEQUENZEN DEINER TATEN TRAGEN!_

_Lily hat recht, er weiß, daß sie recht hat._

_DAS IST MIR ALLES EGAL, sagt Caryn ruhig und sieht ihn immer noch an. Dann ist sie verschwunden, aber Severus weiß, daß er zu ihr muß, sie braucht ihn, es ist ihr egal, wer und wie er ist, sie braucht ihn, wirklich IHN. Deswegen ist sie in seine Arme appariert, das ist eine Tatsache, der Beweis. Und er muß zu ihr, weil er dort Atem schöpfen kann. Leben kann. Weil auch er sie braucht._

_DU FINDEST SIE NICHT. DU KANNST SIE NICHT FINDEN, CARYN IST NUR EIN TRAUM… _

Schweißgebadet war er aufgewacht und hatte dieses Mädchen verflucht.

_Natürlich ist sie nur ein Traum. Sie soll aufhören, so zu tun, als sei sie real!_

Er wußte doch, daß sie genauso war wie alle anderen! Sie war ausschließlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt, wie alle verliebten Schülerinnen. Keine davon hatte je interessiert, was für ein Mensch er _wirklich _war. Keine hatte auch nur in Erwägung gezogen, daß er einfach so war, wie sie ihn kannten. Schlecht. Verdorben. Bitter. Tot. Daß es nichts DAHINTER _gab, _was sie freischaufeln konnten. Sie liebten ausschließlich das Bild, das sie sich von ihm gemacht hatten. Und sobald sie erkannten, daß es dieses Bild nicht gab, suchten sie das Weite. Und er würde allein bleiben. Wie es richtig war. Severus Snape stand allein. So war es richtig. So war es gewollt.

**Caryn Donnerstag, 21.3**

Im Halbschlaf kam eine Erinnerung, die sie all die Jahre bewahrt hatte: Inmitten des Rausches _Ich bin eine Hexe, ich darf Teil dieser faszinierenden Welt sein, ich gehöre nach Hogwarts und darf zaubern lernen…_ihre allererste _Zaubertränke_stunde.

Jener beeindruckend dunkle, geheimnisvolle Zauberer in seinen langen schwarzen Roben mit einer geradezu _magischen_ Stimme, mit der er _leidenschaftlich _von der Zaubertrankbrauerei sprach…

„Ich kann Sie lehren, den Geist zu betören und die Sinne zu umgarnen…Ich erwarte nicht, daß Sie wirklich die Schönheit eines leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen verstehen, die feinsinnige Macht der Liquide…"

Diese Faszination hatte sie auf der Stelle nachempfinden können. Und auch wenn sie – gleich in den folgenden Minuten – hatte herausfinden müssen, daß dieser Mann, dessen Leidenschaft sie bereit war zu teilen, der unangenehmste Lehrer war, den sie sich hatte vorstellen können, war _Zaubertränke_ immer eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer geblieben. Die ewigen Verwandlungen von Nadelkissen in Igel und Schildkröten in Schmuckdöschen hatte sie irgendwie auch nie anders als _silly incantations_ betrachten können... Doch, damals hatte sie sich ihm verbunden gefühlt, bevor er ihr das systematisch ausgetrieben hatte...

**Severus Donnerstag, 21.3**

Kaffee half immer. Nach der halben Kanne war er meist stark genug, daß seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle waren, seine Gedanken wieder in geordneten Bahnen liefen. Seine nächtliche Schwäche verstaute er in seinem Inneren. Lily gehörte nicht in den Tag.

Jetzt _war_ Tag.

Er war stark. Er war durchaus in der Lage, seine Person auszuhalten, die Konsequenzen seiner Taten zu tragen. Er haßte es, er haßte sich, er haßte sein Leben, aber er war dazu in der Lage. Solange ihn alle in Ruhe ließen, war es erträglich.

Caryn sollte ihn in Ruhe lassen. Sollte von ihm aus neben Lily ruhen, ohne ihn weiter zu stören. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, und vor allem kannte sie ihn nicht. Würde ihn nie kennen. So wie keine ihn kennengelernt hatte. Lily hatte ihn gekannt, und sie hatte die einzig mögliche Konsequenz daraus gezogen: Sie hatte ihn verlassen.

Sich zu verstellen, war für ihn nie in Frage gekommen. Einer Frau einen liebenswürdigen Menschen vorzugaukeln, der er nicht war, nur um sie zu bekommen oder zu halten. Nein, nicht einmal für Lily, die er wirklich geliebt hatte damals und die immer noch die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben war, hatte er sich ändern wollen.

Wenn niemand ihn so lieben konnte, wie er war, dann war das eben so. Das war sein Schicksal. Seine Persönlichkeit.

So hatte er Lily verloren, und sie war zum Prototyp aller seiner Frauen geworden. Und Caryn würde sich durch NICHTS von diesen Anderen unterscheiden. Sie würde ihren Traumprinzen in ihm suchen. Den nicht finden. Und gehen. Wie jede einzelne vor ihr. Wie überflüssig, sich diese Gedanken überhaupt zu machen! Wie DUMM! Wie hatte Caryn nach all den Jahren plötzlich diese alte Sehnsucht, die für sich schon lange abgehakt gewesen war, wieder in ihm wachrufen können? Die Sehnsucht, ALS ER SELBST GELIEBT zu werden (die doch per se unter Menschen utopisch war). SO _beschämend_, etwas zu ersehnen, was es gerade für _ihn_ nicht geben konnte!

Er mußte Caryn von sich weghalten. Von ihm auf diese Weise mit _Bedürfnissen_ assoziiert, erhielt sie viel zu viel Macht über ihn.

_Meine Güte, sie ist siebzehn!_

Es war stets ein netter Zeitvertreib von ihm gewesen, die einzelnen Mädchen der Jahrgänge durchzugehen und sich zu fragen, ob wohl eine dabei war, die ihm irgendwann Avancen machen würde. Manchmal war eine darunter, die einen Körper nach seinem Geschmack zu entwickeln versprach. Doch letztlich und AUSNAHMSLOS war ihm die Identität seiner Gespielinnen gleichgültig gewesen. Schülerin gleich Schülerin. Unreif, voller Illusionen, von vornherein nicht in der Lage, ihm mehr zu bieten als ihren jungen Körper. Noch _nie _in all den Jahren hatte er ein Mädchen dahingehend beeinflußt, daß sie sich ihm zuwenden sollte. Niemals hatte er auch nur das Bedürfnis danach verspürt! Gegen ihren Willen wollte er keine mißbrauchen. Vielmehr bestand der erste Punkt seines üblichen Vorgehens darin, einer neuen Kandidatin noch einmal in aller Ausführlichkeit vor Augen zu führen, wie unausstehlich er war. Wer ihn danach noch wollte, war selbst schuld. Die mußte dann die Konsequenzen tragen.

Von seinen zahlreichen Verehrerinnen waren die meisten seiner Vorauslese zum Opfer gefallen, geschlafen hatte er in den letzten dreizehn Jahren seiner Lehrertätigkeit hier vielleicht mit... einem Dutzend? So in etwa. Nicht eine einzige von ihnen war ihm - in welchem Sinne auch immer - WICHTIG gewesen. Und auch durch ihre sexuelle Beziehung nicht wichtig GEWORDEN_._ Es gab nur die Abstufungen _aufregend, annehmbar _und_ langweilig._

Daß Caryn für ihn – _in welchem Sinne auch immer_ – wichtig _war, _das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte sie mit der Zeit einen festen Platz in seinen Gedanken eingenommen. Er dachte ÜBER SIEnach, aber eigentlich dachte er AN sie. All die Monate hatte er sie beobachtet und ihre Zuwendung in Form ihrer offen zur Schau gestellten Abneigung angenommen. Hatte diese Auseinandersetzung, die in seiner Sprache ausgetragen wurde, genossen. Sie hatte ihn gehaßt, und zwar war es ER SELBSTgewesen_, _den sie gehaßt hatte.

SIE HATTE EINE BEZIEHUNG ZU IHM.

_DU hast eine Beziehung zu ihr!_

Eine Beziehung, die nichts zu tun hatte mit seiner offensichtlichen Lust, mit ihr zu schlafen. Was weit schlimmer war: Er WOLLTE diese Beziehung zu ihr, unabhängig von Sex. Und das war eindeutig wider seine Regeln.

Sie sollte ihn in Ruhe lassen! Was sollte er von ihr wollen? Er brauchte sie nicht. Er fühlte sich wohl in seiner Einsamkeit. Er brauchte seine Unabhängigkeit. Er war von niemandem seelisch abhängig. Würde es nie mehr sein. Niemand würde ihn je wieder verletzen.

Caryn Willson war ihm in Wahrheit so gleichgültig wie alle anderen. Sie interessierte ihn doch nicht wirklich! Sex mit ihr wollte er. Den konnte er allem Anschein nach haben. Er mußte die Affaire mit ihr vorantreiben, und dann würde alles ein Ende haben.

Aber war sie schon verliebt genug? Er würde ihren Zustand analysieren und sich sein weiteres Vorgehen überlegen. Heute war ihre zweite Zaubertränkestunde dieser Woche. Und heute Abend würde sie zum dritten Mal in seine Kerker kommen...

**Caryn Donnerstag, 21.3**

Ihre Augen warteten auf den schwungvoll hereinkommenden Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Ließen sich nicht davon abhalten, an ihm haften zu bleiben, während er nach vorne eilte und sich auf den Fersen umdrehte, wie sie es unzählige Male in den vergangenen sechs Jahren gesehen hatte. Und doch… war ihr eigentlich nie aufgefallen, daß er ohne Zweifel über eine... nicht auf den ersten Blick wahrnehmbare... _Attraktivität_ verfügte... Da waren die schlanken, eleganten Hände, die in manchen Reden geradezu betörende Stimme und der Geruch, den sie nicht mehr vergessen konnte und der sie manchmal dazu brachte, näher an ihm vorbeizugehen, als sie normalerweise getan hätte…: Diese Eigenschaften hatte sie in der Vergangenheit meist konsequent von seiner _Person_ abgespalten können. Heute nahm sie seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen wahr, seine schöne Statur, die Aura von Macht und Magie, Männlichkeit und Stärke... und selbst sein Gesicht.... immer hart von Haß, daher waren ihr irgendwie nie seine markanten Gesichtszüge aufgefallen...

Irgendeine Art von Anziehung zu bewirken, war natürlich überhaupt nicht von ihm bezweckt. Im Gegenteil tat er ja nichts anderes, als jeden Menschen abzuweisen und zu verletzen. Wahrscheinlich fiel es daher niemandem auf... Er war ja nicht mehr der Jüngste – mußte schon an die vierzig sein – hatte jedoch nichts von seiner… jugendlichen_ Vitalität_ eingebüßt. Und das, obwohl sein Gesicht bereits Furchen hatte.

Was er hatte wohl erleben müssen...?

„Miss Willson, Ihre Klassenkameraden werden denken, ich hätte Ihnen einen Liebestrank verabreicht, wenn Sie nicht aufhören, mich so anzustarren! Machen Sie mich nicht lächerlich!"

Ihr blieb die Luft weg. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als hätte er sie in den Magen geschlagen. Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können, auch nur _ansatzweise... _An eine Erwiderung war nicht zu denken, zumal er sie schon lange links liegen gelassen hatte. Sie fühlte sich beschmutzt, zutiefst verletzt. Tief traurig. Wo war ihre Wut? Warum konnte sie ihm keinen haßerfüllten Kommentar seiner Widerwärtigkeit hinterher schleudern? Und danach stolz sich von _ihm_ abwenden? So wie sonst?

Stattdessen blieb sie verwundet und gedemütigt zurück?

Caryn drängte ihre Tränen mit aller Gewalt zurück und bemühte sich um ihren Kopf.

Ob er nicht lediglich _das_ bezweckt hatte? Sie – mit total unfairen Mitteln – zur Rückkehr in ihr Haßschema zu bewegen? Natürlich war ihm ihre vertraute Haßbeziehung viel sicherer. Zweifellos hatte sie ihn verwirrt, indem sie den Haß beiseite gelegt hatte, auch wenn er das vor ihr verborgen hatte. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, daß er sich gedanklich mit ihr beschäftigt hatte.

Schließlich verletzte er alle und jeden. Er war eisern entschlossen, sich zu schützen vor jeder Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen. – Klar, der sicherste Weg, sie sich vom Leib zu halten, bestand darin, Caryn so zu verletzen, daß sie das Weite suchte.

_DEN Gefallen tue ich Dir nicht! _

Oh nein! SO leicht würde sie es ihm nicht machen! Sie würde heute Abend zu ihm gehen und ihm unbefangen, offen und freundlich begegnen. Und seine Schüsse an sich abprallen lassen. Sie würde ihn sich als ein Tier vorstellen, das sie zähmen wollte. Sie WÜRDE ihn zähmen! Keine andere, aber SIE ALLEIN! Sie KONNTE es. Er würde sie LIEBEN! Ihr zu Füßen liegen! Das geschah ihm recht!

**Severus**

Sie war so weit. Sie _liebte_ ihn bereits. (Was sie halt unter LIEBEverstand) Er hatte sie getroffen. _Endlich!_ Sie stand nicht länger emotional über ihm. War nicht mehr unverwundbar. Gegen die Tränen hatte sie ankämpfen müssen. Er hatte sie verletzen können mit seinem Angriff auf ihre Würde als Frau. Alles verlief plangemäß.

Eine positive Nebenwirkung solcher sexistischen Übergriffe bestand darin, daß er damit den übrigen Schülern suggerierte, wie absurd es war anzunehmen, Professor Snape ziehe auch nur in Erwägung, sich mit einer Schülerin einzulassen.

Der eigentliche Zweck belief sich darauf, daß er damit die zartbesaiteten unter seinen Verehrerinnen von vornherein ausmerzte. Selbstmordgefährdete Mimosen konnte er nicht in seinem Bett gebrauchen! Daher wandte er diese Methode an dieser Stelle der Ereignisentwicklung immer an.

Nach seinem Angriff hatte er sich auf der Stelle von Caryn weggedreht und gespannt gewartet, ob sie diesen als eine Einladung zur Rückkehr in ihr altvertrautes Kampfspiel auffassen und mit einer haßerfüllten Erwiderung reagieren würde.

_Bei ihnen, Professor Snape, würde nicht einmal ein _Liebestrank_ helfen!_ hätte sie ihm an den Kopf werfen können. Er hätte dann kühl geantwortet:

_Sie werden bei Ihrer Strafarbeit Gelegenheit bekommen, ihre Ansicht zu überdenken!_

Oder etwas ähnliches, je nachdem, wie die Stimmung in der Klasse gewesen wäre. Obwohl die meisten anderen die Zweideutigkeit darin sowieso nicht kapiert hätten. Er hatte vergeblich gewartet. Caryn hatte vor sich hingestarrt, ohne daß er per Legilimentik an sie heran gekommen wäre.

Das war erstaunlich. Caryn schien – anders als in allen übrigen Emotionen – sich in ihrer Trauer abzuschotten, schloß er beeindruckt. Daß sie dazu in der Lage war, bedeutete, daß sie ihre Umwelt an all ihren übrigen Gefühlen wirklich freiwilligteilhaben ließ! Sie war stärker als er gedacht hatte...

Nach einer Weile hatte sie angefangen zu arbeiten. Ohne ihn weiterhin anzusehen.

Nun, er hätte bei ihr auch nicht mit einer sofortigen Rückkehr in das alte Schema gerechnet. Sie würde ihr Ziel, ihm in der LIEBE nahezukommen, durch Verletzungen von ihm nicht sofort aufgeben. Dafür war sie zuvor in ihrem Haß zu beständig und stark gewesen.

Er wollte sich nichts vormachen. Sein verletzendes Verhalten war nicht NUR ein Test der Belastbarkeit ihrer Gefühle gewesen. Und hatte auch nicht nur der routinemäßigen Vorsicht gedient. Ihr Blick am Anfang der Stunde hatte ihn an den Blick der Caryn in seinem Traum erinnert. Durchdringend, abschätzend, für... _annehmbar_ befindend... wirklich IHMgeltend...

Warum zum Teufel fiel ihm nur bei Caryn so schwer, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, MEHR in ihre Gefühle hinein zu interpretieren, bei Merlin: hinein zu WÜNSCHEN_?! _Was war mit ihm los, wo seine jahrelang gepflegte Distanz?!

Die Sache mußte ein Ende haben! Heute Abend würde er ihr sein Angebot machen, welches ansich schon einen sehr hohen Auslesefaktor hatte. Nur die wenigsten nahmen es an. Wenn er Caryn ernsthaft wollte, hätte er damit noch ein paar Wochen warten, hätte ihrer Sehnsucht nach ihm Gelegenheit geben müssen zu wachsen. Hätte Caryn selbst mehr Zeit geben müssen, unter ihrer unerfüllbaren Sehnsucht zu leiden, ihn immer heftiger zu begehren. So überstürzt würde sich alles von vornherein auflösen. Sie würde vor ihm zurückschrecken, und er könnte zur Tagesordnung übergehen, ohne weiter über seine eigenen Anteile ihrer Beziehung zu ihm nachdenken zu müssen. Nach ihrer Ablehnung würde er ihr Gedächtnis verändern, wie er es immer tat, und sie würde ihm in Zukunft absolut gleichgültig gegenüberstehen. All seine Gedanken über sie hätten sich automatisch erledigt. Bereits heute Abend würde seine Beziehung zu Caryn auf allen Ebenen unwiderrufbar vorbei sein.

Er zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er von dieser Tatsache hielt. Er zwang sich, überhaupt nicht nachzudenken.

_**Alte Wunden**_

**Severus Donnerstag, 21.3**

Dumbledore hatte ihn bereits in den Ferien darum gebeten, für den Werwolf bei Vollmond den Wolfsbanntrank herzustellen. Heute hatte er ihn daran erinnert und ihn gleichzeitig gefragt, ob er Lupins Unterricht während dessen Unpäßlichkeit übernehmen wolle. Dazu reichte anscheinend sein Vertrauen in ihn. Immerhin.

Snape hatte diesen Trank bisher nur ein Mal zu Übungszwecken gebraut, und es gefiel ihm, das äußerst komplizierte Gebräu für eine wirkliche Anwendung zuzubereiten. Auch wenn Lupin für Severus alle Zeit eindeutig zu eng mit James und Lily und dieser ganzen erbärmlichen Zeit assoziiert bleiben würde. Lupin selbst hatte sich nie an James' und Sirius' Grausamkeiten beteiligt, war allerdings auch nie dagegen eingeschritten, wie Lily das verläßlich getan hatte. Ferner war Lupin als James' Freund prädestiniert, automatisch der Freund dessen Sohnes zu werden; als Gryffindor war er Dumbledore definitionsgemäß näher; UNDer hatte Severus' begehrte Stelle als Lehrer für _Verteidigung _inne.

Für Severus bedeutete das, daß er Lupin niemals verzeihen würde, auch wenn er mittlerweile nicht mehr sagen konnte, daß der stille, freundliche Mann ihm unsympathisch sei. Im Gegenteil, er machte einen engagierten, kompetenten Eindruck und hatte sich bemüht, gerade Snape offen und zugewandt zu begegnen. Nun, so etwas war an Snape verschwendet. Severus genoß seine Macht, die er als Braumeister von Lupins Medizin innehatte, und er gefiel sich durchaus in der Rolle als Feind, der sich herabläßt, einem Abhängigen zu helfen.

Als es vor dem Abendessen klopfte, öffnete er Lupin die Labortür und ließ ihn herein.

Es war das erste Mal, daß sie sich alleine begegneten, und Severus drängte das Wissen darum zur Seite, daß sie verschiedene seiner verhaßtesten Erinnerungen teilten – nur aus entgegengesetzter Sicht. An der Erscheinung des anderen Mannes zeigten sich die Symptome des nahenden Vollmondes: Er sah grau aus, krank, müde.

„Das ist sehr lieb von Dir, Severus, mir den Trank zu bereiten. Ich wäre froh, wenn Du... mir vielleicht mein früheres Verhalten vergeben könntest. Ich war nie so mutig wie Lily, mich für Dich einzusetzen..."

_Laß Lily aus dem Spiel! Genau dieser Einsatz war der Anlaß, daß ich sie von mir getrennt habe! _

„Manche Weichen sind einfach gestellt, Lupin, daran ist nichts mehr zu ändern. Wenn Du mich jetzt bitte allein lassen könntest, ich erwarte gleich noch einen Schüler zum Nacharbeiten."

„Es wäre schön, wenn wir diese alten Weichen hinter uns lassen könnten und miteinander auskommen", beharrte Lupin.

„Ich werde Dir diesen Trank trotzdem bereiten, und ansonsten wüßte ich nicht, weshalb wir miteinander auskommen müßten", gab Severus kalt zurück, und der andere seufzte, bedankte sich noch einmal und ließ ihn allein.

Jetzt würde sich Snape auf seine Rede für Caryn vorbereiten.


	4. Schwur und Kuß

Liebe **littledragonfly**, DEIN Severus ist es nicht, der in diesem Kapitel seinen dramatischen Auftritt hat – meiner ist es seltsamerweise GERADE – obwohl die beiden sonst erstaunlich deckungsgleich zu sein scheinen… nichts für ungut – und Ihr anderen Leser seit herzlich eingeladen, Euch über ihn zu beschweren ;) Oder so viel Spaß zu haben wie ich an diesem snapischen Theater…

_**Der Schwur **_

**Caryn Donnerstag, 21.3 **

Das Labor war heute verschlossen. Mit klopfendem Herzen und trockener Kehle klopfte Caryn daher an die Tür zu seinem Büro. Wie war sie in diese Gefühle geraten? Er hatte doch NICHTS getan, sie zu ermutigen! _Im Gegenteil!_ Warum kehrte sie nicht in ihre bequeme Haßbeziehung zurück, nachdem er ihr heute Morgen eine goldene Brücke dahin gebaut hatte? Was tat sie hier im Sumpf verzweifelten Sehnens nach einem Mann, von dem sie nicht einmal wußte, daß er existierte? Vielleicht WARENda nichts als Sadismus und Haß? War das _freie_ _Kind_, das er früher einmal gewesen sein mußte, weil JEDER Mensch das gewesen war, abgetötet? Sein Kern, von dem sie annahm, daß er ihn mit seiner destruktiven Art schützte, schon lange gestorben? Vielleicht würde sie in seinen Augen für immer vergeblich nach einer Spur Wärme suchen…?

**Severus**

Er war unruhig. _Snape! _Mächtig, abgebrüht, von niemandem seelisch abhängig. Was war Caryn, daß sie ihn so fühlen ließ?! Auf ihr Klopfen hin sprang er von seinem Schreibtisch auf und stellte sich frei, davor auf, der Tür zugewandt, bewußt beide Füße belastend, so daß er aufrecht und scheinbar gelassen auf sie herabblicken konnte. Das Überraschungsmoment war auf seiner Seite, wie immer. Caryn würde so viel damit zu tun haben, seine für sie völlig unvorhergesehenen Worte zu entschlüsseln und daraus die Konsequenzen für sich zu ziehen, daß sie Snape garantiert nicht genau unter die Lupe nehmen würde.

Die Methode der okklumentischen mentalen Mauer gegen sich selbst anwendend, sammelte er sich und rief sie mit unbeteiligter Stimme herein.

**Caryn**

Überrascht fand sie sich sofort in seinen Augen wieder, als sie sein Büro betrat. Er stand dort vor seinem Schreibtisch und hatte sie, wie es schien, erwartet. Noch bevor sie hatte entschlüsseln können, ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen sei, begann er zu sprechen.

„Kommen Sie herein, Miss Willson, und schließen Sie die Tür. Ich möchte etwas mit Ihnen besprechen." Seine Stimme klang neutral. Indem er von seinem Platz aus die Tür mit einem satten Klang versiegelte, stieß er Caryn in ein Gefühl, als sei sie ihm in die Falle gegangen. Aufs äußerste beunruhigt fühlte sie sich von ihm mit einer ungewöhnlichen, intensiven Konzentration gemustert. Was wollte er von ihr?! In seinen folgenden Worten lag dann seine übliche Ironie, welche ihn so desinteressiert wie immer wirken ließ. „Aus der Art, wie Sie mich neuerdings ansehen, Miss Willson, schließe ich, daß Sie Interesse daran haben, die Nachsitzstunden auf eine gewisse _andere_ Weise abzuleisten."

Sein Kinn war erhoben, seine Augen blickten von oben herab auf Caryn und hielten ihre jetzt kalt und abschätzend fest. Zuerst verstand sie nicht. Verwirrt erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Sie wäre auch gar nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihre Augen aus seinen zu entfernen.

„Wie bitte?" stieß sie hervor.

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden", fuhr er emotionslos fort und entließ sie aus seinem Blick. Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Caryn war ihm mit den Augen gefolgt und fragte sich kurz, warum sie keinen Fluchtimpuls verspürte. Jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers einschließlich des Kopfes war von diesem Mann dort gefangen, welcher gerade im Begriff war, ihr sechs Jahre lang gewachsenes Weltbild an einem einzigen Abend wegzuwischen. Und sie war außerstande, weglaufen zu wollen?!

Er hatte sich entspannt zurückgelehnt, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und betrachtete sie mit nun unverhohlenem Interesse.

„Ich möchte nur das Prozedere weniger langwierig und _langweilig _gestalten. Die Zeit, die wir verschwenden würden, umeinander herumzustreichen, könnten wir effektiver nutzen", sagte er wie nebenbei.

Caryn wagte nicht zu entschlüsseln, wie sie seine Worte deutete. Sie mußte da einen Fehler gemacht, etwas falsch verstanden haben... Aber der Alptraum ging weiter. Jetzt war er die pure Überheblichkeit.

„Sie irren sich, wenn Sie sich für die einzige Schülerin halten, die verrückt genug ist, sich in mich zu verlieben. Das kommt gar nicht mal _so _selten vor. – _Überrascht?"_

Er fing ihre Augen wieder ein. Zog spöttisch seine Augenbraue hoch und senkte das Kinn ein Stück. Caryn war zu perplex, um Scham zu fühlen. Und die geschäftsmäßige, routinierte, beinahe beiläufige Art, in der Snape seine Worte vortrug, so als rede er über irgendwelche Nachhilfeunterrichtsregelungen, tat das Ihrige, um sämtliche normalen Gefühlsreaktionen bei ihr im Keim zu ersticken. Ein irreales Traumgefühl ergriff sie stattdessen. Sie mußtegleich endlich aufwachen, sie _wollte _aufwachen...

„Was... reden Sie da?" preßte sie heraus.

„Selbst wenn ich nicht Legilimentik zu Hilfe nehmen könnte, bestünden keine Zweifel, was die Beweggründe für die Blicke angeht, die Sie mir zuwerfen. Nun, wenn Sie also mit mir schlafen wollen, so werde ich die notwendigen Vorkehrungen dafür treffen."

Seine ruhige, fast beiläufig klingende Stimme füllte den Raum wie Caryns Kopf bis in den letzten Winkel. Stocksteif stand sie an der verschlossenen Tür zu ihrer bisherigen Welt und hatte ihren langjährigen Lehrer mit weit aufgerissenem Mund angestarrt. Jetzt schloß sie ihn. Und schaffte es endlich, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden.

„Desillusioniere ich Sie?" fragte er überzogen mitleidig. Jetzt trat die gewohnte sarkastische Herablassung überdeutlich in seine Stimme. Allerdings hatte Caryn noch nie zuvor erlebt, daß er diese Herablassung auch auf ihn selbst bezog. Er sprach mit einer erbarmungslosen Selbstironie, die Caryn um ein Vielfaches tiefer traf als sein verletzendes Verhalten speziell gegen sie heute im Unterricht. Seine Art, mit sich selbst umzugehen, trieb ihr die Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen.

„Oh, ich verstehe", spottete er mit theatralischer Stimme und mit dem dramatischen Gebaren eines Schauspielers. „_Sie_ _lieben mich!"_

Er hatte sich erhoben und schritt wieder um den Tisch herum, bis er wenige Zentimeter vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Caryn konnte den Abstand zu ihm nicht vergrößern, da sie jetzt mit dem Rücken an der Tür lehnte.

Er zog die linke Augenbraue hoch. „Das, nicht wahr?"

Er hob seine offenen, gespannten Hände. „Und das. Und.... ich brauche nur einen Vortrag über _Zaubertränke_ zu halten..." Er ließ seine Stimme leise und seidig durch den Kerkerraum kriechen. „Schon sind Sie feucht...."

Er lachte. _Nicht wirklich_. Ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Caryn hatte vor Scham die ihren geschlossen.

„Ja, Miss Willson, da kann man noch so häßlich, bösartig und grausam sein: Es gibt immer wieder Mädchen, die DARAUF hereinfallen."

Caryns Hals war zugeschnürt. Selbst wenn sie gewußt hätte, was sie hätte antworten können, wäre aus ihrem Mund kein Ton gekommen. Snape hatte dieses Problem offensichtlich nicht. Sein gnadenloser, alles verachtender Zynismus schlug sich in dramatischer Ironie nieder:

„Nein, sagen Sie, er spielt eine ROLLE! Er zeigt uns nicht sein WAHRESIch. Er ist zu kaputt. VERLETZT. Da ist doch das dunkle Geheimnis in seiner Vergangenheit.... ABER ICH ALLEIN KANN IHN HEILEN! – So denken Sie, nicht wahr? Miss _Willson_…?!"

Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, faßte unter ihr Kinn und zwang ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung. Die Berührung raubte ihr sämtliche Kontrolle. Verzweifelt und vergeblich versuchte sie, seinem Griff zu entkommen; das einzige, was sie tun konnte, sich vor ihm zu schützen, war, ihre Augen geschlossen zu halten. Er lachte schnaubend. Stieß mit jedem einzelnen Laut auf sie beide ein wie mit Messern.

„Ich bin Todesser gewesen. Ich habe Menschen umgebracht. Gefoltert. Vergewaltigt. Halten Sie so etwas allen ernstes für ROMANTISCH?!" Er brachte sein Gesicht näher an ihres heran. „Egal was ich getan habe und egal wie widerwärtig ich mich gebe: In mir ist der fürsorgliche, liebevolle, treue Ehemann und Familienvater verborgen, nicht wahr? Sie KÜSSEN mich, und ich verwandle mich mit einem Knall wie in einem Muggelmärchen in Ihren Traumprinzen. UND DANN LEBEN WIR GLÜCKLICH BIS AN UNSER ENDE!"

Snapes Spott verhallte im großen steinernen Kerker. Er schien nicht einmal außer Atem zu sein. Ließ sie los und dort stehen. Caryn hörte seine Schritte sich von ihr entfernen und wagte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

„DAS ist es, was eine Figur wie MICH für unzählige junge _Mädchen_ attraktiv macht", schloß er, in diesem Moment nur... _müde – _was ihn dennoch nicht davon abhielt, sie intensiv von seinem neuen Standpunkt aus zu beobachten, welcher sich nun in einigem Abstand zu ihr befand. Diese resignierte Müdigkeit war es, die Caryns Kopf erreichte, die sie aus ihrer Starre befreite. Ihr Denken regte sich wieder, und ihr Stolz erwachte aus seiner Ohnmacht. Noch immer spürte sie die schwarzen Augen dieses Mannes auf sich, und sie machte sich nicht die Illusion, daß ihm auch nur eine Kleinigkeit in ihrem Mienenspiel entging. Also riß sie sich zusammen, sammelte sich und hob ihre Augen wieder in seine.

„IST DAS IHR _ERNST_?!"

„Daß Sie mit mir schlafen können?" fragte er ohne jede wahrnehmbare innere Beteiligung. „Ja, das ist mein Ernst. Kommen Sie."

Er streckte seine Hand in ihre Richtung.

„Äh... ich meine, ALLES, was Sie da eben gesagt haben..."

„Was denken SIEdenn?" fuhr er sie an.

Er machte einige Schritte zu seinem Schreibtisch, so daß er unmittelbar hinter ihm stand, seine Hände umgriffen die Rückenlehne seines Stuhles. Dann mimte er einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck und schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn.

„Aber NATÜRLICH!" rief er triumphierend, als sei ihm endlich die Lösung eingefallen, nachdem er zuerst den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht gesehen habe. „Sie meinen, ich versuche, Sie davon abzulenken, daß ich Ihre Liebe _unsterblich _erwidere, aber denke, ich hätte nicht _verdient_ geliebt zu werden", lamentierte er theatralisch, mit grausamer Ironie versetzt, Caryn noch immer unbarmherzig fixierend. „Und jetzt verletze ich Sie, und wenn Sie das aushalten, erkenne ich, daß SIEes wert sind. Und öffne mich AUSSCHLIEßLICHIhnen. FÜR IMMER!"

Er machte eine erwartungsvolle Pause mit einer ausladenden Geste, als hätte er ein Kaninchen aus einem Muggelzylinder gezaubert und erwarte nun den Applaus dieser Untermenschen. Dann beugte er sich über seinen Schreibtisch, stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf der Tischplatte ab, so daß sich ihre beiden Gesichter auf einer Ebene befanden und sagte mit ausschließlich sachlicher Stimme, zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, wirklich ohne jede Spur von Ironie:

„Miss Willson, wir vergeuden nur unsere Zeit. Ich versichere Ihnen: Ich bin ausschließlich das, was Sie von mir kennen. Und uns beiden ist klar, daß Sie DAS gewiß NICHT lieben. Ebenso wenig, wie ICH SIEfür etwas Besonderes halte. Aber Sie haben einen annehmbaren Körper, ich ebenfalls, denke ich. Da die letzte Schülerin zugegebenermaßen bereits eine Weile zurückliegt..., schlage ich vor, Sie überlegen sich die Sache. Wir werden den _Unbrechbaren_ _Schwur_ ablegen, damit ich nicht der Schule verwiesen werde oder gar in Azkaban lande, und dann steht dem einen oder anderen Schläferstündchen nichts mehr im Wege."

Die Schonungslosigkeit seiner Worte gegen _sie_, wie auch gegen sich selbst – in Verbindung mit dem völlig untypischen Fehlen sämtlichen Sarkasmus' darin – schockierte Caryn mehr als alles, was er ihr vorher mit dem _Ziel_, sie zu verletzen, an den Kopf geschleudert hatte. In diesen Worten hatte er sich ihr zum ersten Mal direkt, unverstellt gezeigt. Aber zu gleicher Zeit ließ er sie nicht im mindesten an sich heran. Das, WAS er sagte, machte ihn um ein Vielfaches unantastbarer, auch ohne die distanzierende Art, mit der er normalerweise redete. Dieser Widerspruch verwirrte Caryn noch mehr.

Sie mußte nachdenken. Sie WOLLTE ihn ja. An ihn herankommen. An IHN. Konnte all das, was er gesagt hatte, wirklich wahr sein? GABes ihn nicht? Den WIRKLICHEN Snape hinter dieser grausamen Fassade? Dem sie nah sein wollte. IHN LIEBEN. Von dem sie sich wünschte, daß er sie ansehen sollte, sie kennenlernen, sie irgendwann auch lieben. Er behauptete, daß dieser Mensch nicht existierte. Andererseits hatte sie noch nie das Gefühl gehabt, ihn so unverfälscht hinter seinem Zynismus erkennen zu können. DAS WAR ER DOCH! Auch wenn er sich unerreichbar gab: Sie hatte ihn doch SEHENkönnen!

Der _Meister der Zaubertränke_ richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Arme in seiner charakteristischen, wohlbedachten Weise vor seiner Brust.

„Wenn Sie vorhatten, jungfräulich in die Ehe zu gehen, kann ich leider nichts für Sie tun. Ich werde Sie zu diesem Zweck nicht heiraten, Miss Willson."

Diesen Rückfall in seine übliche Art empfand Caryn als wohltuend vertraut. Zumal sein Ton geradezu freundlich gewesen war. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen.

„Ich...", sie holte noch einmal Luft, „... liebe Sie, Professor. Und ich... würde gern mit Ihnen schlafen, aber noch nicht... so _schnell."_

Snape schien, gelinde gesagt, beeindruckt. Anscheinend brachten nicht viele dieser _Schülerinnen _– von denen sie nichts geahnt hatte! – den Schneid auf, ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, was _sie _von ihmwollten. Caryn selbst hätte jetzt jedoch auch beinahe die Flucht ergriffen vor ihrer eigenen Courage. War sie verrückt geworden?!

Soeben zuzusagen, Sex mit ihm haben zu wollen?! Mit _Snape_, dem sie nicht das Mindeste bedeutete? Der sie niemals an sich herankommen lassen würde, der sie mißbrauchen wollte, verachten, wie er sich selbst verachtete?

Dennoch war sein Angebot verlockend. Nicht daß sie bisher weitergeträumt hätte, als von ihm erwählt und geküßt zu werden. Und so attraktiv sie ihn fand: Ihm wirklich NÄHER zu kommen, schien ihr trotz allem unglaublich beängstigend. Aber versuchen MUßTE sie es! Das war ihre einzige Chance, diesen Mann, in den sie verliebt war, vielleicht wirklich kennenzulernen! Eine zweite würde er ihr nicht geben! Snape entgegnete kalt:

„Ich stehe auch nicht für eine langsam sich anbahnende Freundschaft zur Verfügung, tut mir leid. Außerdem werde ich entweder – im Falle Ihrer Ablehnung – gleich Ihr Gedächtnis verändern, damit wir uns in Zukunft nicht in die Quere kommen werden. Oder wir werden den Schwur ableisten und... eine Zeitlang wenigstens ein bißchen Vergnügen miteinander haben."

Wie klang das denn?!

„WENIGSTENS EIN BIßCHEN VERGNÜGEN?!"

„Ich gehe davon aus, daß Sie noch nie Sex hatten?" erkundigte er sich beiläufig und rein rhetorisch. Caryn hatte sich mittlerweile an diese Konfrontationsmethode gewöhnt und zuckte kaum noch mit der Wimper.

„Nein."

„In dem Fall dauert es wahrscheinlich eine Zeit, bis Ihr Körper gelernt hat, die sexuellen Reize angemessen zu verarbeiten. Bis Sie es als Vergnügen empfinden können."

Er ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Caryn schob sämtliche verwirrende Unsicherheit beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf sachliche Fragen. Außerdem war ihr eben schon gelungen, ihn damit zu beeindrucken.

„Wie lange gilt denn ein solches... _Arrangement_ gewöhnlich bei Ihnen?"

Wieder blickte Snape Caryn beinahe bewundernd an. Er hatte offenbar nicht damit gerechnet, daß sie sich auf seine Ebene würde begeben können. Die Genugtuung, die ihr diese Erkenntnis bereitete, ließ sie sich um einiges stärker fühlen.

„Das hängt davon ab, wie lange es Spaß macht. Und davon, wann die Frau aufhört, nach meinem vermeintlichen _wahren Ich _zu suchen."

„Sie brechen die Beziehung ab, wenn sie aufhört, danach zu suchen?" rutschte ihr entgeistert heraus. Er lachte schallend. Irritierend.

„Nein, die FRAUbricht sie ab! Weil die wenigsten es ertragen, mit einem Mann zu schlafen, ohne daß der sie liebt. Oder zumindest ihr als _einmalig begehrenswertem Individuum_ VERFALLEN ist."

**Severus**

Dieses Mädchen übertraf seine kühnsten Erwartungen. Ungebeugt stand sie weiterhin vor ihm, nachdem er sein gesamtes Repertoire an zynischen Grausamkeiten abgespult hatte und… diskutierte mit ihm?! Ohne ihm ihre Verletzlichkeit zu zeigen – und sie WARverletzbar, das hatte er heute Morgen im Unterricht bewiesen.

„Ihnen ist völlig egal, WERsie ist?"

Da war sie. Die Frage nach IHRER persönlichen Rolle in dieser Affaire. Da waren doch alle Frauen gleich. Alle wollten sie geliebt werden. Etwas Besonderes sein. Auch diejenigen, die an dieser Stelle des Gesprächs noch nicht geflohen waren. Früher oder später (also _vor_ einer sexuellen Beziehung oder währenddessen) scheiterten sie alle an diesem Punkt. Aber Caryn war stark. Das hatte sie bereits gezeigt. Caryn würde kämpfen. Was ihm keinen Spaß machen würde. Oder…? Er kämpfte den Anflug von Stolz auf diese Frau nieder, der sich in ihm geregt hatte, und holte zum nächsten Schlag aus:

„Ich werde mich an keinen Menschen binden."

„Ist Ihnen egal, wer jetzt hier steht?"

„Sie wollen von mir geliebt werden. Vergessen Sie es."

„Es würde mir reichen, wenn Sie MICH wahrnehmen würden."

Er zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und wiegte den Kopf.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht."

In ihre Stimme wurde Eifer hörbar, wie er ihn von ihr kannte, wenn sie sich über etwas äußerte, das ihr wirklich am Herzen lag. Jetzt war ER dieses Etwas…

„Ich hatte nie erwartet, daß Sie mich lieben könnten. Aber ich möchte, daß Sie mich kennenlernen. Mit mir sprechen. Sich für mich interessieren."

Er durfte sich nicht einwickeln lassen von ihr. Mußte in seiner Rolle bleiben. Unbeteiligt. Unverletzbar.

„Ich sagte Ihnen bereits: Ich stehe für eine Freundschaft nicht zur Verfügung."

„Warum nicht?" Sie wollte das wirklich wissen!

„Weil ich mit Ihnen schlafen will."

MERLIN! WAShatte er da gesagt? Das war nicht SEIN Text in diesem Schauspiel! _Verdammt, Severus, was ist in Dich gefahren?!_

„Was?!"

Ihr war nicht entgangen, was er da von sich gegeben hatte. Was tat diese Frau ihm an? Die noch immer unbeugsam vor ihm stand, nicht von der Stelle wich, ihm ihre Stirn bot mit ungebrochenem Stolz? Ihm ihre BEDINGUNGEN darlegte. Er konnte und wollte mit niemandem befreundet sein! Freundschaft hatte zur Voraussetzung, daß beide sich mochten. IHN KONNTE NIEMAND MÖGEN! An dieser Stelle erklärte er normalerweise die technischen Zusammenhänge mit dem Gedächtniszauber!

„Sie haben mich gehört."

_Mehr fällt Dir dazu nicht ein, Severus?!_

„Warum wollen Sie... mit _mir _schlafen?"

Natürlich! Mit seiner Unzurechenbarkeit hatte er ihr eine Macht gegeben, die sie jetzt eiskalt ausnutzte. _Eiskalt? _Er sah in ihr Gesicht, und ihre Augen hatten nach ihrer unverfrorenen Frage wieder den Ausdruck von heute Morgen angenommen... Ihre Verliebtheit hatte seine Folter hier tatsächlich unbeschadet überstanden?! Wie stark sie war! Und plötzlich erschien ihm diese Stärke nicht mehr bedrohlich. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, sie gab ihm vielmehr das Gefühl, als könnte Caryn möglicherweise doch stark genug sein.... IHNzu erkennen. Und TROTZDEM ihn SO anzusehen.... Er hatte den Faden seiner Manipulationen verloren. Würde einfach ehrlich antworten. Leisten konnte er sich das, immerhin hatte ER in diesem Dialog die Macht. HATTE nicht ER SIE nicht verletzen können heute Morgen?! Was vergab er sich?

„Weil Sie gerade in mich verliebt sind. Weil ich Ihren Geruch angenehm finde. Weil ich Ihren Körper ansprechend finde. Weil Sie keine überkandidelte Schönheit sind. Weil Sie intelligent sind. Keine alberne Zicke. Weil sie ähnlich einsam sind wie ich." _Weil ich Dich schon so lange ansehe... GENUG!_ Jetzt brauchte er aber schleunigst seine vertraute sarkastische Distanz! „Habe ich etwas vergessen?"

Zufrieden nahm er seinen schneidenden vor arroganter Herablassung strotzenden Tonfall wahr. Glücklicherweise konnte Caryn nicht ahnen, daß in der Vergangenheit der EINZIGE Grund, sich mit einem Mädchen einzulassen, die Tatsache gewesen war, daß dieseihn gewollt hatte. Daß ihm alle anderen ihrer Eigenschaften absolut gleichgültig gewesen waren.

In dieser Gegenwart starrte Caryn ihn wiederum entgeistert an.

_Was willst Du denn noch, Mädchen! Dies ist eine Einladung auf einem goldenen Tablett, die vor Dir noch keine erhalten hat! Die mir mein Selbstvertrauen nehmen müßte, daß ich mich so weit herabgelassen habe! Aber aus irgendeinem teuflischen Grund ist es mir egal. Und das wiederum müßte mich dazu bringen, schleunigst das Weite zu suchen, anstatt hier auf Dich zu warten wie ein Bräutigam vor der Hochzeitsnacht!_

„Kommen Sie, ich bin schon sehr weit auf Sie zugekommen. Daß Sie immer noch hier stehen und mit mir sprechen, beweist, daß sie es auch wollen. Worauf warten Sie? Schwören Sie mir, daß Sie niemals einer dritten Person mündlich oder schriftlich von unserem Arrangement berichten."

„Ich schwöre."

„Nicht so. Wir brauchen unsere Zauberstäbe. Ich habe eine Variante des _Unbrechbaren_ _Schwurs_ entwickelt, bei dem kein Dritter anwesend zu sein braucht. Extra für diese Zwecke. Sie wissen, was _unbrechbar_ bedeutet?"

„Daß ich sterben muß, wenn ich unser Geheimnis jemandem verrate?"

„Genau. Sind Sie bereit?"

Ein weiteres Mal ging er zu ihr hinüber.

„Moment. Was ist, wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen, und wir heiraten? Müßte ich dann auch sterben?"

Er lachte laut. Sie war wirklich witzig!

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, weil ich Sie ja, wie ich Ihnen versichere, nicht heiraten WERDE. – Aber wenn Sie mir versprechen, daß Ihr Einwand nicht bedeutet, daß Sie mich in diesen anderen Mann verwandeln wollen, könnten wir von mir aus den Text ein Stück weit abändern."

Was war nur los mit ihm? War er so scharf auf sie, daß er das Gefühl hatte, alle möglichen Zugeständnisse machen zu müssen? – Aber das war es nicht. Außerdem _erwartete_ sie diese Zugeständnisse noch nicht einmal. Er machte sie ihr trotzdem.

_Ihr zuliebe._ _Weil es Dir Spaß macht! _

Bei Merlin, wie sollte das noch enden?!

„Es sollte möglich sein, daß ich den Schwur lösen kann, indem ich bestimme, den Geheimnisstatus aufzuheben." Er gab vor, sich fürsorglich darum zu bemühen, es ihr recht zu machen. Legte sogar den Kopf schief, um seine Augenbraue in ihrer Funktion zu unterstützen. „Ist das in Ihrem Sinne?"

Caryn hatte die Unverschämtheit, seine Ironie schlicht zu übergehen. Ernsthaft nickte sie:

„Hm-m. – Soll ich auch schwören, daß ich Sie nicht in einen anderen Mann verwandeln will?"

Damit brachte sie ihn allen Ernstes zum Schmunzeln. Aber sie war wirklich süß!

„Das geht leider nicht." Er lächelte nun resigniert und seufzte. „Wenn Sie dieses Vorhaben tatsächlich aufgegeben hätten, stünden Sie an dieser Stelle unseres Gesprächs nicht mehr hier. Machen wir uns da nichts vor." Er straffte sich. „Also: Sind Sie bereit?"

„Wenn Sie mir auch eine Sache schwören, ja."

„Was denn jetzt noch?! Ich werde Ihnen keine Liebe und keine Ehe schwören!"

Allmählich strapazierte sie doch seine Geduld! Und wieder ignorierte sie die Tatsache, daß sein Ausspruch ironisch gewesen war.

„Das würde ich nie zu erzwingen versuchen. Nein, ich verlange, daß Sie mit mir schlafen, alsob Sie meinen _Körper_ liebten."

„WIE BITTE?!_"_

„Ich will mich nicht benutzen lassen, damit Sie Ihre menschenverachtenden Spielchen spielen können. Ich verlange, daß Sie mich küssen... und streicheln und... zärtlich sind."

Es fiel ihr schwer, SO ETWAS in seiner Gegenwart auszusprechen.

_Äußerst erregend, meine Liebe… !_

„Damit Sie sich einbilden können, daß ich Sie liebe?!"

Sie hielt seinem Blick aus mißtrauisch verengten Augen stand.

„Damit Sie sich nicht in mir selbst befriedigen."

Er schnappte nach Luft. Fühlte sich ertappt und überspielte das mit einem Lachen. Weit von Selbstbefriedigung entfernt waren seine üblichen sexuellen Beziehungen tatsächlich nicht gewesen... Er entschied sich für eine Verkehrung der Wahrheit ins Ironische:

„Da haben Sie aber hohe Ansprüche, Miss Willson!"

**Caryn**

Caryn schaute ihn mit einem Selbstbewußtsein an, das zum größten Teil gespielt war. Sie schaffte, ihre Stimme mit schnippischer Herausforderung zu versetzen und hob sogar ironisch die Augenbrauen.

„Trauen Sie sich zu, sich darauf einlassen zu können, Professor Snape?"

Jetzt eindeutig belustigt erwiderte er ihren Blick.

„Ich muß sagen, es ist richtig witzig mit Ihnen, Miss Willson. Um irgend etwas mit Ihnen anzustellen, ist es heute mittlerweile leider zu spät. Die Formalitäten müssen wir aber heute noch erledigen. Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand."

Caryn wußte, daß sie genug von ihm verlangt hatte. Außerdem war sie trotz allem, womit er ihre Welt in der vergangenen halben Stunde durchgerüttelt hatte, von der gewiß irrationalen Überzeugung durchdrungen, daß sie ihm vertrauen konnte.

_Bist Du verrückt geworden?!_

Wie kam sie zu einem so unsinnigen Gefühl? Egal, sie würde das später analysieren.

Sie legte ihre linke Hand in seine dargebotene und nahm die Energie wahr, die in dieser Berührung zum Ausbruch kam. Ein Gefühl wie ein Ziehen in der Zwerchfellregion gehörte zu diesem Zustand, aber sie hatte den Verdacht, daß diese Empfindung dort nicht ganz an der richtigen Stelle war. Nur war ihr Körper anscheinend noch nicht in der Lage, es richtig zu verarbeiten und zu kanalisieren…

Es war ein anstrengendes, fast schmerzhaftes Gefühl, und sie stieß einen Seufzer aus. Unter Snapes forschendem Blick zuckte sie zusammen und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem _Anblick _ihrer verschlungenen Hände zu. Mit seinem Zauberstab in der Rechten deutete er auf ihre Hände, und sie tat es ihm mit ihrem nach. Er fixierte die Stelle einige Sekunden mit den Augen und dachte wohl eine Beschwörung. Caryn zitterte vor Aufregung, sie hatte die Assoziation, daß sie beide feierlich heirateten.

„Schwören Sie! Sie werden über alle Aspekte Ihrer Beziehung mit mir schweigen gegenüber jeder dritten Person. Sie werden nichts darüber aufschreiben. Sie werden nichts davon zeigen mit der Absicht, mich zu verraten. Solange _ich_ nicht erkläre, daß es kein Geheimnis mehr ist."

„Ich schwöre", sagte Caryn, und eine gelbe Lichtschlange entsprang der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und schlang sich um ihre Hände und Handgelenke. Während sie allmählich verblaßte, hinterließ ihr Licht auf der Netzhaut ein Muster. Erwartungsvoll blickte der Mann, dem diese Hand in ihrer gehörte, jetzt Caryn an. Diese holte Luft und sprach bedächtig:

„Sie.... werden mich anständig behandeln und nicht verletzen. Sie werden mich körperlich _lieben._ Mich küssen und zärtlich sein und sich um meine Bedürfnisse kümmern."

Ein grimmiges Lächeln hatte seine Stirn gerunzelt. Er dachte drei Sekunden nach, dann sagte er mit fester Stimme:

„Ich schwöre, daß ich mich um die Bedürfnisse Ihres Körpers kümmern werde."

Die Lichtschlange aus seinem Zauberstab schlängelte sich um ihre verschränkten Hände. Er löste die Verbindung.

„Und der Rest?" begehrte Caryn auf.

Snape grinste sarkastisch.

„Da Sie mich zugenüge kennen, werden Sie mir glauben, daß ich mich in Lebensgefahr begeben würde, wenn ich schwüre, Sie niemals mehr zu verletzen. _Anständig _kann bisweilen sehr subjektiv zu verstehen sein. Und über _Liebe _haben wir bereits gesprochen. Ich möchte meinen vorzeitigen Tod an dieser Stelle vermeiden."

Herausfordernd sah er sie an.

„Na? Höre ich gar nicht, wie unfair das ist?"

Caryn drehte ihr Gesicht weg.

„Ich möchte doch auch nicht, daß Du aus Versehen stirbst..." sagte sie leise.

_**Der erste Kuß**_

**Severus**

Ihre Worte durchfuhren ihn wie ein Schock. Severus war nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. Die Sehnsucht, von dieser Frau wirklich geliebt zu werden, war einen Augenblick lang in ihm übermächtig. Caryns Stimme holte ihn zurück.

„Soll ich morgen Abend wiederkommen?"

_Ja!_

„Wir sollten sich nicht einbürgern lassen, daß wir uns zu oft sehen. Ein realistischer Rhythmus ist ein Treffen pro Woche."

„Aber heute haben wir doch noch gar nicht angefangen! Und außerdem muß ich morgen noch nachsitzen!"

„Dann kommen Sie morgen ins Labor, um bei ihrem Professor zu arbeiten. Und in der _anderen_ Hinsicht sehen wir uns ab jetzt jeden Freitag."

„Morgen ISTFreitag!"

Er mußte grinsen über ihrer Hartnäckigkeit. Daß sie so scharf auf ihn war, hätte er dann doch nicht gedacht.

„Na gut. Aber das ist eine Ausnahme. Danach sehen wir uns erst am nächsten Freitag."

Caryn machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. Er sah sie wieder an.

„Severus?" fragte sie zögernd, seinen Vornamen auf ihrer Zunge ausprobierend. Wo blieben seine Alarmglocken? Wie kam sie dazu, ihn so zu nennen? Es gab keinen Grund, wegen ihres Arrangements auf die förmliche Distanz zu verzichten!

Sie hatte _Severus_ auf eine _besondere_ Weise ausgesprochen. _Sivírus _klang es beinahe. Ihm gefiel das irgendwie. Da sie es bewußt tat. Weil sie seinen Namen so richtiger fand. Es klang gut. Ernster. Weiter entfernt von Lilys _Sev_, was er nie gemocht hatte… Unverwandt hielt sie ihren nachdenklichen Blick auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ja?"

„Könnten… Könntest Du mich nur... einmal _küssen…_?"

_Nur?! Ich küsse keine Schülerinnen_, mußte er erwidern. _Küssen ist zu_ _intim._ Diese Mädchen zu küssen, war ihm immer überflüssig oder gar abstoßend erschienen.

Jetzt sprachen der Schwall von heißem Blut zwischen seinen Beinen und ein Ziehen im Zwerchfellbereich eine andere Sprache.

_Caryn ist ein spezieller Fall, aber das muß gar nichts bedeuten,_ redete er sich ein. Außerdem hatte er geschworen, sich um die Bedürfnisse ihres Körpers zu kümmern. Wenn geküßt zu werden, ihr Bedürfnis war, würde er bei ihr eine Ausnahme machen müssen...

Er zog sie an sich heran und legte seine Lippen tastend an ihre. Weich. Trotzdem fest. Ein Stückchen offen. Feucht. Er ließ seinen Mund an ihrem liegen, erspürte den Druck, den ihrer darstellte, übte seinerseits nur einen leichten Gegendruck aus. Bei ihr nahm er das Gefühl des revolutionär Neuen wahr, die Verwirrung gänzlich ungewohnter Reize, für die noch keine ausgefahrenen Nervenverbindungen existierten. ER würde dafür sorgen, daß diese Verbindungen reibungslos funktionieren würden. Das gehörte ohne Zweifel zu den Bedürfnissen ihres Körpers. Konnte man sich eine aufregendere Aufgabe vorstellen?

Behutsam versenkte er seine Lippen in ihren Mund und tickte sacht mit der Zungenspitze an ihre.

**Caryn**

Überschwemmt von den Empfindungen seines Mundes an ihrem bemühte sie sich gleichzeitig, seine Arme um sich wahrzunehmen und seinen schon lange geliebten Geruch um sie herum nicht zu verpassen. Alles auf einmal war zu viel. Bedauernd konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Lippen, die seinen behutsam an sich spürend. Sie öffnete sie ihm, seiner bedächtig forschenden Zunge, und dann war sie im Innern ihres Mundes, überall um sie herum angenehmes Schwarz, ruhige Konzentration, nichts was sie von ihrem, _seinem_ Küssen ablenkte. Sie WAR ihre Zunge, die seinige in Empfang nahm, sich von dieser liebkosen, umschlingen ließ, bis er sich wieder zurückzog und seinen Mund von ihrem löste.

„Mehr!" verlangte sie instinktiv, als sie seine Arme sich lockern fühlte, und er tat ihr tatsächlich den Gefallen und ließ seinen Mund zurück in ihren kommen…

**Severus**

Ihm stockte der Atem ob ihrer gemurmelten Forderung nach _MEHR;_ scharf sog er Luft ein, um seiner gewaltigen Erregung Herr zu werden. Wie unglaublich erotisch sie war, kein Vergleich mit all den langweiligen, unbeteiligten Jungfrauen, die sonst starr unter ihm gelegen hatten!

Darauf achtend, daß sein Unterkörper sie nicht berührte, bot er ihr noch einmal seinen Mund dar. Diesmal fühlte er sofort ihre Zunge zwischen seinen geöffneten Lippen. Er schmunzelte unwillkürlich, was sie als Entfernung auffaßte, und sie preßte fordernder ihre Lippen gegen seine. Diese verlangende Zärtlichkeit entlockte ihm ein Aufstöhnen, bevor er das hätte unterdrücken können, und natürlich ermutigte sie das. Nachdrücklich zog sie ihn enger in ihre Arme, und er mochte sich dafür verfluchen: Er fühlte sichdadurch NICHT überfahren oder eingeengt. Nein, seine Arme drückten ihrerseits dieses Mädchen fest an sich, und ihr Bauch an seiner Erektion war ihm eine Erleichterung. Ihre Münder verschlangen einander in immer heftigerer Weise, und sie mußten von Zeit zu Zeit ein Stöhnen entweichen lassen.

_Mädchen, nicht alles auf einmal!_

„Caryn", er hatte ihren Namen einfach zu oft im Kopf gehabt, während er in den vergangenen Monaten mit ihr beschäftigt gewesen war – und war es nicht auch egal? Er würde die Distanz dennoch wahren, nannte er nicht sogar Minerva beim Vornamen? „Caryn, das genügt für die erste Stunde…"

Er löste sich von ihr, bemüht, nicht _zu _behutsam zu erscheinen, und mußte sich von ihr abwenden, um dem drängenden Impuls zu widerstehen, ihr über die Wange zu streichen. Lag es daran, daß sein letzter Kuß unzählige Jahre zurücklag? Oder sorgte ein geteilter Kuß automatisch für eine Intimität, der man sich so schwer entziehen konnte? Wie hatte er sich auf ein derart gefährliches Spiel einlassen können?!

Und was tat Caryn? Mutig drehte er sich ihr wieder zu und sah sie lächeln. Sie hatte doch wohl nichts von seinen Gedanken mitbekommen?! Jetzt legte sie versonnen den Kopf schief.

„Bis morgen dann." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, verharrte eine Sekunde, den Türgriff schon in der Hand. „Ich... es ist sehr schön, Sie zu küssen, Professor."

Sie öffnete die Tür und war verschwunden. _Verdammt_, und sie hatte auch noch verteufelt recht damit!

**Caryn**

Ungläubig unglaublich glücklich, von seiner Nähe, seiner Umarmung, seinem Kuß berauscht, blieb sie vor seiner Bürotür stehen und tat einen tiefen Atemzug. Ihre aufs Äußerste durchbluteten Lippen lächelten automatisch.

_Ich liebe ihn! – Wie bitte?!_

Dieser Mann hatte nach eigenen Angaben dutzende von ihm emotional wie schulisch abhängige Schülerinnen ausgenutzt, sexuell ausgebeutet. Diese so grausam und herzlos behandelt wie auch sie, Caryn, zu Beginn des Gesprächs. Wieso um Himmels willen FÜHLTE sie sich dann nicht _ausgenutzt_?

Sie fühlte sich…. freudig (und anderweitig in vielfach neuer, unbekannter Weise) erregt. Er wollte mit ihr schlafen! – Er liebte sie nicht. Hatte ihr gesagt, sie sei nichts Besonderes. – Aber wie hatte er dann noch gesagt? _Weil ich ihren Geruch angenehm finde... weil Sie keine überkandidelte Schönheit sind....weil Sie intelligent sind, keine alberne Zicke...._ Sie unterschied sich doch von seinen anderen Geliebten.

_Ungeliebten. _Sie WARetwas Besonderes. Und so fühlte sie sich auch. Sie fühlte sich nicht wie all die anderen. Sie war die Frau, die erlieben würde. Sie würde den _wahren _Snape befreien....

_STOP! _

Er hatte behauptet, es gäbe keinen anderen als ihn, den sie bereits kannte... Er hatte sie gebeten aufzuhören, in ihm ihren Traummann zu suchen. Beinahe traurig hatte er sich angehört. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, daß er traurig war. Sie würde ihm JEDEN Gefallen tun, um ihn glücklich zu machen!

_Und? Wie fühlt es sich an, dann mit diesem kalten, zynischen Scheusal vorlieb nehmen zu müssen?_

Aber er hatte mit ihr gelacht! Hatte dafür gesorgt, daß sie wegen des Schwurs nicht aus Versehen sterben würde. Hatte sie GEKÜßT... absolut neu und die Nervenbahnen noch gar nicht verknüpft. Das hatte er auch gesagt. Daß es eine Zeit dauern würde, bis ihr Körper diese erotischen Tätigkeiten zu verarbeiten gelernt habe. Woher wußte er das, wenn er nicht über eine gewisse Einfühlsamkeit verfügte? (Den Gedanken an ihn mit diesen anderen Schülerinnen schob sie ganz schnell beiseite.) Und sein Ton am Schluß, als er ihren Kuß beenden wollte… der war eindeutig liebevoll gewesen!

SIE LIEBTE IHN! Ganz egal, wie er letztendlich war! Er würde der erste Mann in ihrem Leben sein! Wie sehr sie sich das wünschte! Welch wunderbare Wendung er ihrem Leben heute Abend gegeben hatte!

**Severus**

_Was tust Du hier?!_

Er war an dem Fleck stehengeblieben, an dem sie ihn verlassen hatte und versuchte, dieses Gefühl abzuschütteln. _Solch ein Quatsch!_ Da fühlte sich endlich einmal etwas unglaublich gut an, und er sollte es loswerden wollen?! _Nein_, da hatte er auch keine Chance. Erfüllt, berauscht, euphorisch war er; da war keine Spur von der Ernüchterung, die er sonst nach der ersten sexuellen Begegnung mit einer Neuen verspürte. Es machte schlicht mehr Spaß, mit jemandem Sex zu haben, der einem nicht vollkommen gleichgültig war, da war überhaupt nichts dabei...

_Es ist SIE. Du willst sie wirklich. Und das ist gegen die Regeln. Sie will Dich nicht. Nicht wirklich DICH. Spätestens in vier Wochen ist sie weg…._

Sie war anders...

_Das wünschst Du Dir, und allein DAS ist erbärmlich! Mach Dir nichts vor, Severus, sieh zu, daß Du einigermaßen heil aus der Sache raus kommst!_

Er seufzte und versiegelte seine Tür. Sollte er den Kontakt abbrechen? Ein kleiner Zauber, und sie würde ihn nie wieder beachten..... geschweige denn, sich an ihn pressen und nach _mehr _verlangen...

_Mehr... _Er stieß Luft aus. Oh Gott, er wollte sie. Er wollte sie unbedingt. Das durfte sie nicht wissen. Er mußte die alleinige Macht inne behalten. Sie durfte ihm nicht zu wichtig werden.

_Tja, Severus, wenn das mal nicht schon zu spät ist... _klang die fiese Stimme in seinem Kopf nach.


	5. Die Regeln

Liebe **littledragonfly**, mit diesem Kapitel haben wir dann unsere Snapes wieder vereinigt, nicht wahr? ;)

_**Wo soll das hinführen? **_

**Caryn Freitag, 22.3**

Beim Aufwachen hatte sie es für das Ende dieses bizarren Traumes gehalten – eines Alptraumes. Wieso war sie aber dann so traurig darüber, daraus aufzuwachen?! Dann fühlte sie das Kribbeln ihrer beanspruchten Lippen, und ihr Körper bewies ihr, daß der Kuß Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Sie hatte Severus Snape geküßt!

_Und nicht nur DU. Er hat jede Menge Mädchen verletzt und mißbraucht und DICH in diese Serie eingereiht..._

Hatte er? – Sie hätte _nein_ sagen können. Sie hätte gehen können. Wie hatte er gesagt? _Ein kleiner Gedächtniszauber, und wir werden uns nicht mehr in die Quere kommen._ Aber genau das wollte sie. _Ihm in die Quere kommen. _ALLES wollte sie mit ihm! Und vor allem anderen wollte sie versuchen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sie zu lieben. Mit ihm _schlafen_ würde sie ja. Wobei sie nicht gänzlich sicher war, ob sie das wirklich wollte. – Aber gehörte das nicht dazu? Sie waren _Mann_ _und_ _Frau, _zumindest legte Caryn wert darauf, bereits als _Frau_ wahrgenommen zu werden. Und sie vertraute ihm uneingeschränkt. Auch unabhängig von der Tatsache, daß er durch einen unbrechbaren Schwur dazu verpflichtet war, sich – wie hatte er es ausgedrückt? – _um die Bedürfnisse ihres Körpers zu kümmern. _Er hätte sie auch sonst nicht vergewaltigt, dessen war sie sich hundertprozentig sicher. So etwas würde er niemals tun. Verhöhnen würde er sie vielleicht und dann wegschicken, wenn sie sich doch weigerte, mit ihm Sex zu haben. Was natürlich weitaus schlimmer war, als wenn er sie mit Gewalt nehmen würde, und das wußte er auch.

Nein, Caryn wollte ihm nahe sein, egal wie! Und vollkommen unvorhergesehener Weise hatte er sich bereit gezeigt, sie auf eine Art an sich heran zu lassen, die gemeinhin mit _Liebe _assoziiert wurde. Auch wenn ER das selbstverständlich ausschloß. _Sie wollen von mir geliebt werden, vergessen Sie es! _Das konnte sie nicht. Doch als Ersatz für seine Liebe würde sie jede Form seiner Zuwendung genießen! Erst einmal heute Abend weiterküssen!

_**Verteidigung gegen wen?**_

**Caryn**

_Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste _hielt eine Überraschung für sie bereit.

Anstelle von Professor Lupin eilte ihr _Meister der Zaubertränke_ durch den Klassenraum. Caryns Herz tat wilde Sprünge, und ihre Augen folgten diesem wunderbaren Mann, wie er seinen Umhang schwungvoll hinter sich herflattern ließ.

Gierig verschlang sie jeden Lichtstrahl seines Anblicks.

Snape würdigte sie keines Blickes, als er seine unverwechselbare Stimme in dem hohen Raum erhob. Caryn achtete nicht auf den Inhalt seiner Worte, schnappte lediglich auf, daß Lupin unpäßlich sei und wünschte sich mit schlechtem Gewissen, daß er das gerne noch ein paar Tage bleiben könnte... Es fühlte sich an, als seinen ihre Augen von Severus' Anblick gefangen. Sie war irgendwie nicht in der Lage, sie von ihm loszureißen...

Sein Kuß, _ihr geteilter _Kuß kam ihr nunmehr fremd vor, so als habe sie ihn nicht selbst erlebt, als habe sie einem anderen Mädchen beim Küssen zugeschaut. Oder sie war die weibliche Hauptperson in einem Liebesroman gewesen, die ihr langersehntes Happy End erlebt hatte.

Jeder Gedanke daran war unglaublich aufregend, sie war die ganze Zeit aufgeregt, unentwegt. Ein Roman wäre natürlich jetzt zu ende... Oh nein, ihre Geschichte sollte ANFANGEN! Sie liebte ihn so sehr, sie wollte ihn küssen, _Severus _küssen, alles wieder erleben, auf der Stelle. _Und mehr. Viel mehr! _Heute Abend. Und immer! Wieso vergingen die Stunden so langsam...

„Sie wollen doch NICHT SCHON WIEDER dem Gerücht Nahrung geben, daß ich Liebestränke anwende, Miss Willson", raunzte _Snape_ sie aus heiterem Himmel an. „Auch wenn ich in diesem Zusammenhang hier wohl den _Imperius_fluch nehmen müßte. – Das könnte mich meinen Job kosten, und ich bin _nicht_ sicher, ob _Sie_ das wert wären", fügte er in grausamem Hohn hinzu.

Caryn verzog ihr Gesicht, um ihre Verletztheit in sich zu halten, sie nicht aus sich herausdringen zu lassen. So klein wie möglich machte sie sich auf ihrem Platz.

Warum verletzte er sie?

_So ist Snape, Du dummes Ding! Schon vergessen? Was glaubst Du, warum er nicht geschworen hat, gerade DAS nicht zu tun?_

Sie hatte das in der Tat bereits vergessen. Er hatte sich so zärtlich angefühlt gestern. Zuerst war er grausam und verletzend gewesen, aber dann hatte das aufgehört. Er war _anders _gewesen. _GANZ ANDERS!_ Und hatte er nicht sogar Dinge _gesagt_, die darauf schließen ließen, daß sie sich von seinen früheren Mätressen unterschied? Er hatte ihr gezeigt, daß er sie auch wollte. Körperlich nur. Aber er hatte sie umarmt, er hatte ihr einen weiteren Kuß geschenkt, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatte. (Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber die Vorstellung, daß er all die anderen so zärtlich geküßt hatte, schien ihr absurd. Das tat kein Mann, der junge Mädchen sexuell mißbrauchte. Bei ihr, Caryn, war das anders…) Alles hatte sich _richtig_ angefühlt….

„Was ist mit Ihnen los, Miss Willson?" riß seine hämische Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Wie es scheint, ist Ihr Verstand, von dem ich dachte, daß Sie ihn besitzen, diesem ihrem _Zustand_ zum Opfer gefallen!"

Was wollte er denn jetzt? fragte sie sich verzweifelt. Wollte er alles in Frage stellen? Alles unwahr erscheinen lassen? Hatte sie sich geirrt? WAR da nichts Besonderes gewesen? Gab es den zärtlichen Mann nicht, dem sie gestern am Schluß begegnet war? Hatte er nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit beteuert, daß seine Fassade, an der er sie eben hatte abprallen lassen, keine Fassade WAR_?_ Daß es NICHTS gab als DEN Mann, den sie als _Professor Snape_ kannte? Der sie eben geschlagen hatte und getroffen und verletzt?

Caryn kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Wenn sie jetzt weinte, würde er das als Beweis dafür nehmen, daß sie mit den vereinbarten Regeln nicht umgehen konnte, daß sie ihn mit ihren Bedürfnissen auffressen würde. Und erst recht wegrennen von ihr. Ihr Kopf schaltete sich nachdrücklicher ein. Natürlich wollte er versuchen, alles Schöne _– sie –_ in Frage zu stellen. Vor Caryn und auch vor sich selbst. Er mußte panische Angst haben davor, sich einem Menschen zu nähern. Wie verzweifelt und kaputt mußte einer sein, der Jahre seines Lebens mit lieb- und zukunftslosen Mißbrauchsbeziehungen zubrachte, anstatt sich eine Frau zu suchen und zu lieben und geliebt zu werden und eine Familie zu gründen? Ob Fassade oder nicht, das unausstehliche Verhalten, das er an den Tag legte, konnte doch keinem anderen Zweck dienen als dem, alle Menschen auf Abstand zu halten, um gar nicht erst in die Versuchung zu kommen, enge Beziehungen einzugehen. Warum auch immer er so geworden war, er mußte Gründe dafür haben. Und in Anbetracht der Schwere seiner sozial-emotionalen Störung schienen das schlimme Verletzungen zu sein. Er schlug wild um sich. Wollte Caryn so sehr verletzen, daß sie sich zurückzog und ihn sein Überlebensmuster, den Schutz gegen diese Traumata, weiterführen ließ. Bewies das nicht zweifelsfrei, daß sie ihm _nahegekommen war?_ Nun, dann würde sie seine Schläge eben aushalten müssen!

Sie war die einzige Frau, die ihn heilen konnte. Die einzige, deren Liebe stark genug sein konnte. Sie würde ihn gesund machen, und er würde sich mit ewiger Liebe zu ihr bedanken. Sie beide würde ein Band zusammenhalten, das so stark sein würde, daß es für immer hielt. Sie WOLLTE ihn so sehr! Irgendwann würde er sich nicht länger gegen sie wehren. Er würde einsehen, daß Caryn es war, die er brauchte. Würde ihr seine Liebe gestehen, und sie würden heiraten und glücklich sein....

„Sie sind mit Ihren Gedanken sonstwo, Miss Willson, nur nicht bei dem, was Sie gerade tun sollen. Fünf Punkte von Ravenclaw!"

**Severus**

Sie tat es nicht absichtlich. Sie _konnte_ ihre Augen nicht von ihm abwenden. Er konnte die Wellen ihrer Verliebtheit deutlich spüren, und diese Gefühle hatten es an sich überzuschäumen, selbst bei Frauen, die nicht über Caryns emotionale Intensität verfügten.

Derartigen visuellen Klebkram hatte er immer verabscheut und jedesmal so heftig wie möglich zugeschlagen, um den Mädchen das abzugewöhnen. _So wie eben._

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er das heute jedoch in erster Linie getan, um sein eigenes Sehnen niederzubügeln. Sein Sehnen... sich zu erlauben... die Möglichkeit zuzulassen... daß ihre Liebe doch _ihm _gelten könnte... daß Caryn in der Lage sein könnte, wirklich _ihn_ zu lieben.... Ihn so leidenschaftlich zu lieben, wie sie ihn früher gehaßt hatte. Er hatte überlegt und dann zugeschlagen.

_So bin ich, Mädchen, ich verstecke nicht Deinen Traumprinzen hinter einer Schutzmauer, die Du mit Deiner Liebe einreißen könntest, um ihn zu befreien! Es gibt ihn nicht, diesen Traummann. Hier bin nur ich!_

Ihre intensiven Liebeswellen waren gebrochen. Trauer hatte diese ersetzt. Trauer, die Caryns Aura störte, weil sie versuchte, die Traurigkeit in sich zu halten, sie nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen. Er hatte sie wirklich verletzt.

_So bin ich nun einmal, damit mußt Du klarkommen, wenn Du mich lieben willst! _

Sie dachte über ihn nach, und er hatte den Verdacht, daß sie sein Verhalten vor sich rechtfertigte, wieder einen _echten, liebevollen Snape _bemühte.

_Laß diese Ausflüchte! Ich bin hier, Caryn, und sieh, wie gemein ich zu Dir bin, was willst Du noch von mir? Nimm Deine sogenannte Liebe und verschwinde aus meinem Leben!_

Ja, es war notwendig, daß sie das wußte. Daß sie nicht an ihn herankommen würde. Sie mußte akzeptieren, daß sie mit ihm schlafen konnte, aber nicht ihm näher kommen. Er würde sich an keinen Menschen binden. Das Risiko, welches eine wirklich Beziehung mit sich brachte, konnte durch nichts aufgewogen werden.

_Davon abgesehen, daß keine von Euch eine Beziehung mit mir will. Lily wollte einen Mann wie James. Such Dir einen James, Caryn. Ich will Dich auch nicht!_

„Sie sind mit Ihren Gedanken sonstwo, Miss Willson, nur nicht bei dem, was Sie gerade tun sollen. Fünf Punkte von Ravenclaw!"

_Und Du, Severus?_

_**Der Fluch der sozialen Eingebundenheit**_

**Caryn Freitag, 22.3**

„Na, gehen wir zusammen?" fragte Lucas nach dem Mittagessen.

Severus guckte ihnen zu, wie sie sich durch die Schülermenge drängelten. Sie traute sich nicht, seinen Blick zu erwidern, Lucas wäre das bestimmt aufgefallen. Anscheinend registrierte Severus jedesmal, wenn sie Kontakt zu Mitschülern hatte... Naja: zu Lucas. Schade, daß Lucas ihm letzte Woche erzählt hatte, daß er eine andere Freundin hatte. Sonst hätte Snape ein bißchen Eifersucht wirklich gutgetan! – _Ach Quatsch, Du kindische Ziege, wieso sollte ER eifersüchtig sein? Du bist ihm doch gleichgültig! _

„Du warst ja nach den letzten Unterrichtsstunden immer gleich weg. Wie war denn Dein Nachsitzen bei Snape?"

„Naja... Ich muß heute zum letzten Mal hin..." murmelte Caryn.

„Echt? Ihr zofft Euch abends weiter? – Und eben hat er zu Dir rübergesehen. Also wirklich, allmählich frage ich mich..."

„Laß es einfach, ja?" fiel ihm Caryn scharf ins Wort. _Scheiße_, war das jetzt gerade verdächtig gewesen? Lucas sah sie ebenso scharf an, entschied sich dann, das Thema fallenzulassen.

„Entschuldige. Ich möchte nur jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, okay?" lenkte Caryn ein.

„Klar. Ist ja auch egal. Solange es Dir damit gut geht..."

„Ich komme klar."

_**Der zweite und der dritte Kuß **_

**Caryn Freitag, 22.3**

Den ganzen Nachmittag war sie immer besorgter geworden, regelrecht beklommen wie selten in ihrem Leben. Mit zitternden Beinen machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß er sie nach seinen Angriffen heute Morgen an sich heranlassen würde. Warum sollte er sie erst zurückstoßen, wenn er vorgehabt hätte, sie wieder zu küssen?

Sie war unsicher, ob und wieviel Druck sie auf ihn ausüben durfte, um ihn nicht zu überfordern. Ihr war klar, daß sie vorsichtig und strategisch vorgehen mußte. Leider wurde ihre Fähigkeit dazu stark beeinträchtigt durch dieses überaus mächtige Sehnen überall in ihr, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie das außerhalb seiner Arme aushalten sollte. Und ihre angeborene Ungeduld war auch nicht gerade förderlich....

Seine Tür war verschlossen. Das war ein schlechtes Zeichen, oder?

**Severus**

Er hatte sich an seinem Schreibtisch hinter seiner Arbeit verbarrikadiert.

Sie würde nicht kommen. Und _wenn_ sie kam, würde sie sich durch eine simple verschlossene Tür nicht abwimmeln lassen, davon ging er aus. Er bräuchte natürlich einfach nicht zu öffnen. Könnte sie draußen stehenlassen, Abend für Abend. Bis sie irgendwann wegbleiben würde. Dann würde die nächste darauf kommen, daß er das ideale Liebesobjekt für sie sei, er würde einige Male mehr oder weniger guten Sex haben und dann wieder seine Ruhe.

Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Seine Zwerchfellgegend war angespannt, eine Beklommenheit resultierte daraus, die er nicht mehr gespürt hatte, seit Lily sich damals vor ihm zurückgezogen und ihn nicht mehr an sich hatte herankommen lassen.

_Wie lächerlich, Caryn ist ein kleines Mädchen!_

Gerade das war Lily auch gewesen. Und er ein grüner Jüngling. Wie war es möglich, daß er sich sein Inneres noch ebenso anfühlte wie damals?!

_Verdammt! Nie wieder hast Du das erleben wollen! _

Aber Caryn HATTE ihn gar nicht zurückgewiesen. ER hatte das getan.

_Sie wird Dich auf jeden Fall im Stich lassen! Früher oder später. Auf jeden Fall schneller als Du es Dir jetzt vorstellen kannst!_

Da. Das Alarmklicken. Sie hatte die Treppe betreten, die zu seinem Kerkergang führte. Wenig später ihr Klopfen.

„Ja?" sagte er automatisch.

Caryn kam kaum zögernd einen Schritt herein und blieb in der offenen Tür stehen. Auch ohne sie anzusehen, nahm er ihre Aufregung wahr. Ihre bange Aufregung. Auch ihr ging es offensichtlich nicht gut. Hatte Angst vor ihm. Kein Wunder, so wie er sie heute behandelt hatte. Warum hatte er keinen Handlungsplan? Er mußte sie auf Abstand halten, ihr deutlich zeigen, daß er derjenige war, der über den Fortgang ihrer Beziehung bestimmte, und zwar ALLEIN. Sie mußte sich mit seinen Bedingungen arrangieren. Und ansonsten wegbleiben.

Noch immer sagte sie nichts. Severus hob den Kopf. Caryn erwiderte tapfer seinen Blick. Eine Weile sahen sie sich an. Die Erinnerung an ihre gestrige Begegnung drängte sich dazwischen. _Mehr! _klang in seinen Ohren. Es war seine Aufgabe, sie in die Freuden der körperlichen Liebe einzuführen, wie er geschworen hatte. Und sie war im Übermaß dazu bereit gewesen. _Gestern_.

„Soll ich gehen?"

Ihre Stimme war leise. Nicht angstvoll. Eher... müde. Hatte sie schon resigniert? Und wenn er jetzt _ja _sagte?

„Nein", kam aus seinem Mund. Welcher unleugbar _eigene _Pläne für diesen Abend hatte. Was sollte es, er konnte doch körperlich mit ihr verkehren. Was bedeutete das schon?! _Ja, Severus, träum weiter! _

Er stand auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum. Stellte sich vor sie hin und hatte noch immer keinen Plan, was er jetzt tun würde.

**Caryn**

Er stand vor ihr, und sie war ziemlich sicher, daß er _un_sicher war. Ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Dieser Mann war eindeutig ein anderer als der kalte, aggressive Snape von heute Morgen. Sie faßte sich ein Herz und sagte zaghaft:

„Ich... würde… _Dich…_ gern küssen."

Einen Moment war sein Gesicht unergründlich. Er kam weiter auf sie zu, drängte jedoch an ihr vorbei, um die Tür zu verschließen. Drehte sich dann zu ihr um, während sie das auch tat, sie beide drehten sich langsam zueinander auf der Stelle, so als tanzten sie miteinander. Die Andeutung eines Lächelns stahl sich in seine Züge.

„Dann komm." Seine sanfte Stimme machte alles wieder gut. Caryn machte den Schritt in seine Arme, welche sie an ihn heranzogen und sofort in einen Kuß, welcher gleich dort weiterging, wo ihr letzter gestern aufgehört hatte. Ihr Mund wußte bereits, wie es ging, und über Nacht schienen ihrem Körper weitere Ideen gekommen zu sein, was er mit diesen Reizen anfangen konnte... Von ihren Lippen aus verbreiteten sich die Empfindungen in ihrem übrigen Körper, und heute war sie in der Lage, diese übrigen Bereiche mit dem Küssen zu verbinden, alles auf einmal zu spüren, auch seine sich über ihrem Rücken bewegenden Hände, seinen Bauch an ihrem Magen, darunter... der Grund dafür, daß er gerade jetzt seinen Mund einen Millimeter von ihrem abhob, um ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen entweichen zu lassen... Unwillkürlich stöhnte sie mit, und er hielt sie ein Stück von sich ab, um ihr aufmerksam ins Gesicht zu sehen.

**Severus**

„Na?.... Höre ich heute nichts?"

Mit großen Augen sah sie zu ihm auf, und daran, wie dunkel und umwölkt diese wirkten, erkannte er, daß sie heute die Distanz nicht mehr hatte, das Wort dafür zu finden, daß sie _mehr _wollte; daß sie zu sehr in ihre Empfindungen verwickelt war, um jetzt sprechen zu können. Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz, der durch jede Nervenfaser seines Körpers fuhr und ihn in derselben Sekunde nach Luft schnappen ließ, um nicht zu implodieren vor nie gekanntem Begehren. Reflexhaft wollte er sie wieder an sich reißen, sich ihr mit Leib und Seele hingeben, aber er schaffte es, sich aus ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe zu zerren und einige Schritte zwischen sie beide zu legen.

„Sie können nächsten Freitag wiederkommen!" sagte er barsch zu ihr, die sie starr an derselben Stelle stand und ihm verwirrt nachgesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war sie unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Er richtete seine Konzentration auf sie und nahm wiederum Trauer wahr, so wie heute Morgen. Er hatte sie wieder verletzt... nein, diesmal war es anders, sie war nicht gedemütigt, ihre Trauer war auf SEINE Person gerichtet, ihre Trauer galt IHM. Caryn war traurig, weil er sich von ihr entfernt hatte, weil sie sich nach ihm sehnte, nach _mehr Nähe_ zu ihm_, _auch wenn sie vorhin nicht imstande gewesen war, das Wort zu finden und auszusprechen. Einen Moment kämpfte er mit sich, ob es denn so schlimm wäre, ihr dieses MEHRjetzt gleich zu geben.

_Du sollst sie auf Abstand halten und Deine alleinige Macht demonstrieren! Nicht zuletzt Dir selbst, Du erbärmlicher, liebeskranker Idiot!_

„Gehen Sie jetzt, Caryn." _In diesem Ton wird das nichts, Severus, da kannst Du ihr gleich einen Heiratsantrag machen! „_Es reicht für heute! Geh jetzt, die Stunde ist vorbei!"

_Schon besser. Geht doch._

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte Caryn in bangem Ton.

_Laß mich einfach in Ruhe, Mädchen!_

„Ich will einfach, daß Du jetzt gehst. Warum, hat Dich nicht zu interessieren. Geh einfach." Verdammt, warum duzte er sie zu allem Überfluß auch noch?! Aber sie war endlich gegangen, und er war allein.

**Caryn**

Nach ein paar Schritten konnte sie nicht mehr weiter. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die harte, kalte Steinmauer des Kerkerganges und ließ den Kopf im Nacken gegen den Stein stoßen.

Sie war ihm zu nah gekommen. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte er sie begehrt, das war ihr in seiner Umarmung ja nicht verborgen geblieben. Sie seufzte verzweifelt. Sehnte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers in seine Arme zurück, wollte ihn so sehr, so unglaublich _sehr. _Und er hatte sie schon wieder zurückgestoßen.

_Das wird garantiert nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, mein Mädchen! _

Okay, sie wollte ihn, und wenn sie ihn wollte, würde sie mit diesen Schwierigkeiten, seinen Nähe- und Distanz-Spielchen leben müssen. Er hatte gesagt, daß sie erst Freitag wiederkommen solle. Und sie war sicher, es niemals so lange ohne ihn aushalten zu können! Sie könnte darauf vertrauen, daß es zumindest Teile von ihm gab, die sie wollten, die sie umarmen und küssen wollten. Und die sie zum Beispiel morgen in die Arme nehmen würden, wenn sie zu ihm ginge. Auf der anderen Seite könnte Druck von ihrer Seite ihn noch stärker in den Rückzug treiben. Eben war wahrscheinlich nichts anderes geschehen, als daß er sie nach seinem Geschmack zu sehr gewollt hatte. War es nicht im Moment besser, ihm die Sicherheit zu geben, daß sie sich an seine Regeln hielt? Oder verfestigte sie auf diese Weise gerade seine Regeln, mit denen sie auf die Dauer nicht würde leben können? Sie würde für ihre seelischen Bedürfnisse allein sorgen müssen. Und wenn sie von ihm nichts forderte, würde er es ihr freiwillig wohl kaum geben. Obwohl es einen Teil von ihm _gab_, der sie wollte. Sehr sogar. Ein Teil, der vielleicht sogar ihre Liebe wollte... Und sie liebte ihn! Sollte sie es einfach morgen versuchen?...

**Severus**

Ihre Schritte hatten sich nicht entfernt. Sie war noch da draußen. Vor seiner Tür. Weil er sie weggestoßen hatte. OBWOHL er sie weggestoßen hatte. Weil sie nicht aus seiner Nähe wegwollte.

_Weil sie Dich belagert. Dich bedrängen will. Dir ihren Willen aufzwingen. An Dir klebt. Du sie nie wieder loswirst._

Weil sie ihn liebte und einen anständigen Abschied verdient hatte? Snape öffnete seine Tür und überspielte seine Unentschlossenheit mit forschen Schritten auf den von nur wenigen Fackeln beleuchteten Gang hinaus. Caryn hatte sich zwei Meter neben seiner Bürotür an die Mauer gelehnt und war aufgeschreckt, als sie ihn gehört hatte. Augenscheinlich hatte sie nicht erwartet, daß er ihr nachkommen würde.

_Du läufst ihr nach wie ein sentimentaler Schwachkopf! _

Er machte die Schritte auf sie zu, während sie ihm mit ihrem wachsamen Blick aus großen Augen folgte. _Warum will ich Dich nur so sehr? _Grob faßte er sie an den Oberarmen und küßte sie hart auf den Mund. Ohne daß er sich auf sie konzentriert hatte, schwappte Caryns Verwirrung über sein Auftauchen hier sowie über die wieder völlig neuen Reize seiner Grobheit zu ihm herüber.

Wie groß seine Macht über sie war! Er war in der Lage, sie zu verletzen oder sie zu trösten, sie freudig und glücklich zu machen. Und traurig. Und erregt. Oder alles auf einmal. _Verwirrt. _Wie jetzt. Bevor er sich seiner eigenenVerwirrtheit bewußt werden mußte, riß er sich von ihr los und floh zurück in sein Büro.

_**Beiderseits anfallende Kosten **_

**Caryn**

Seine Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloß, bevor das Echo seiner Schritte im Gang gänzlich verhallt war. _Was soll das, Severus?!_ Er schickte sie weg, um ihr dann hinterherzulaufen? Um sie auf eine Weise zu küssen, die sie nicht deuten konnte. Wollte er sie demütigen? Ihr wehtun? Sich selbst weh tun? Eigentlich hatte er sich eher verwirrt angefühlt und gar nicht als Herr seiner Selbst. Jedenfalls war er nicht der gemeine _Professor Snape_ von heute Vormittag gewesen... Oder konnte sie sich das nur nicht vorstellen, weil dieser Professor niemals küssen würde, nicht einmal _so... Moment, meine Liebe! _Eben dieser Snape hatte seit Jahren Sex mit irgendwelchen... Mädchen... und daß er die geküßt hatte... Hatte er? Hatte er... _nicht_...?

_Klammer Dich nicht an eine zweifelhafte Hoffnung, Mädchen, er liebt Dich nicht, verdammt, und das wird er nie... _

Aber einer der Snapes hatte sie so liebevoll behandelt... Einer war ihr nachgekommen. –

_Ja, und andere lassen keine Gelegenheit aus, Dich zu demütigen!_

Wie konnte es sein, daß sie über unzählige unterschiedliche Personen nachdachte, wenn er von sich behauptete, es gäbe nur den EINENSnape?

Caryn seufzte tief und wiederholte ihr neues Mantra: _Du willst ihn, und dann mußt Du mit ihm leben, wie er ist._ Das war auch das, was er von ihr verlangte, nicht wahr?

**Severus**

Wie hatte er ihr nachlaufen können?! Severus Snape lief keinen Frauen nach!

„Es tut mir leid."

„Das interessiert mich nicht."

„Es tut mir leid!"

„Spar dir deine Worte."

Es war Nacht. Lily, die einen Morgenrock anhatte, stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame am Eingang des Gryffindor-Turms.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, um die ungebetene Erinnerung zu vertreiben. Caryn hatte mit Lily nichts zu tun. Lily hatte er verletzt, und er hatte sich geweigert, sich ihr zuliebe zu ändern. _Dich selbst aufzugeben._

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr verstellen. Du hast deinen Weg gewählt, ich den meinen."

„Nein – hör zu, ich wollte dich nicht –" (...)

Er kämpfte mit Worten, die ihm nicht über die Lippen wollten, doch Lily wandte sich mit einem verächtlichen Blick ab und kletterte durch das Porträtloch zurück..."

Solch einen Blick hatte ihm keine andere Frau danach zugeworfen. Nie mehr. Dafür hatte er gesorgt. Alle danach waren selbst gedemütigt, ihrer Wut ausgeliefert, traurig gewesen. Nie mehr verächtlich.

Auch Caryn konnte er verletzen. Sie würde ihn nicht verachten, solange er mächtiger als sie bleiben würde. Solange er die Macht über sie behalten würde, würde sie nicht ahnen, daß sie in Wahrheit stärker war als er. Sie würde ihre Stärke nicht gegen ihn wenden können.

_Und das willst Du erreichen, indem Du ihr nachläufst, so wie eben?!_

Wo war seine all die Jahre perfektionierte Selbstkontrolle? Er gab Caryn gegenüber viel zu viel von sich preis. Im Augenblick war sie noch in hohem Maße mit sich selbst beschäftigt, aber das würde nicht mehr lange so bleiben. Dann würde sie ihn mit ihren intensiven Augen durchdringen und ihre Mischung aus intellektueller und emotionaler Macht auf ihn anwenden. Sie würde ihn durchschauen und ihn ebenso verächtlich mustern wie Lily damals....

Bevor das eintreten konnte, mußte Severus sich ihr gegenüber verläßlich im Griff haben. Durfte ihr keine Zugeständnisse machen. Solche spontanen Ausbrüche wie eben mußten unbedingt unterbunden werden! Die Distanz mußte um jeden Preis gewahrt bleiben.

Lily wurde er heute nicht mehr los.

Das war natürlich nichts Neues. Auch unabhängig von Caryn waren ihm mehr oder weniger regelmäßige nächtliche Übergriffe seitens Lily und den mit ihr verbundenen Gespenstern der Vergangenheit durchaus vertraut. In Zeiten solcher Gefährdung pflegte er sein Bett so lange wie möglich zu meiden und lieber auf den nächtlich verlassenen Korridoren des Schlossen umher zu wandern, bis seine Erschöpfung groß genug war, in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu finden. Selbstverständlich kannte er sämtliche wirksamen Schlaftränke; diese hatten allerdings (erst recht bei mehrmaliger Anwendung) schwerwiegende Nebenwirkungen. So ließen sie nämlich auf die Dauer gerade die für ihn so wichtige Kontrolle seiner Gedanken und Gefühle erlahmen. So zog er es vor, seine Nächte außerhalb des Bettes zu verbringen.

Und auch wenn sie lediglich der _Auslöser_ für diese Nacht ohne Ruhe war: Er haßte Caryn dafür, daß sie ihm das antat. Er mußte den Kontakt zu ihr abbrechen. Sie würde alles noch schlimmer machen. Seine Vergangenheit war nicht zu ändern. Er würde wenigstens zu seiner Schuld stehen. Dazu benötigte er Lily in sich. Caryn schloß Lily aus. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Zumindest das war er Lily schuldig. Sowie all seinen anderen Opfern.

Er haßte dieses Leben! Er haßte seine erbärmliche Person mit all seinen Schwächen. Er haßte diese alten Gänge dieses kalten Schlosses! Er haßte jeden einzelnen Geist! Filch! Dieses Katzenvieh! Dumbledores Wasserspeier mit der damit verbundenen endlosen Reihe alberner Paßwörter aus Muggelnaschkram! Er haßte Freitag Abende!Er haßte diese kichernden Gryffindor-Erstkläßler, die er auf dem nächtlichen Gang aufgegriffen hatte. Er haßte es, daß sie nächste Woche wieder hier anzutreffen sein würden, egal wieviele Hauspunkte er ihnen abzog.

Er haßte die steile Wendeltreppe am Fuß des Ravenclaw-Turms, wenn er, so wie jetzt, ein verliebtes Siebtkläßler-Pärchen dort vorfand, wie Romeo und Julia über dem Handlauf knutschend. Und die abgezogenen Hauspunkte waren ein geringer Trost dafür, daß das Mädchen in diesem Augenblick die Treppe hinaufstürmte und in demjenigen Schlafsaal verschwinden würde, wo Caryn in diesem Augenblick schlief. _Caryn._

„Schaffen Sie es, die Frage Ihres Türklopfers richtig zu beantworten, oder soll ich Ihnen behilflich sein?!" brüllte er der Siebtkläßlerin hinterher, sämtliche sexistische Aggressivität in seine Stimme legend, derer er fähig war. Obwohl das Mädchen ihm natürlich auf gar keinen Fall den Gefallen getan hätte, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten.

_Hast Du Nerven, Severus? Findest wohl Gefallen an dem Gedanken, Deine Geliebte aus dem Schlafsaal zu holen, um hier anstelle des pubertierenden Jünglings mit der Küsserei fortzufahren? _

Er riß sich los vom Anblick der Wendeltreppe und folgte dem Jungen in Richtung des Hufflepufftrakts. _Verfluchte Caryn!_ Caryn, die noch mit niemandem an dieser Treppe beschäftigt gewesen war… die alleinig mit IHM, Severus, in seinem Büro gestanden hatte… die ihm, Severus, ihren allerersten Kuß geschenkt hatte, die ihn verzaubert hatte mit ihrer ursprünglichen, unzensierten Erotik… wundervolle Caryn, die IHM_, Severus, _alles schenken wollte, wonach ein Mann sich nur sehnen konnte…

Caryn, die er, Severus behandelt hatte, als sei SIE schuld an seiner hassenswerten Person, an seinem verpfuschten Leben, an seinen Zwängen, an seiner Schuld.

Caryn, die das nicht verdient hatte.

_Sie hat etwas Besseres verdient als Dich._

Sie würde einen besseren Mann bekommen. Aber jetzt wollte sie IHN! Sollte er ihr nicht einfach diese Entscheidung überlassen? Vorerst…?

_**Liebe und Tod**_

**Severus Nacht zu Sonnabend, 23.3**

_Die allererste Apparierstunde unter dem sonnig blauen Himmel... die Sonne so heiß, der Innenhof überfüllt mit Schülern, Reifen und Lehrern. _

_Severus besorgt, er hat etwas vergessen, kann sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was.... Seine Beine bewegen sich selbständig über den Hof und er muß aufpassen, Caryn nicht zu nahe zu kommen, damit nicht ein Unglück geschieht. _

_CARYN!_

_Es hat mit ihr zu tun, was er vergessen hat, sie wird ihn verlassen, wenn er sich nicht rechtzeitig erinnern kann... Severus will weg, nur weg, zu Dumbledore, das Denkarium ausleihen, er benötigt Klarheit, und wenn er dermaßen vereinnahmt ist von seinem Verlangen nach ihr, kann er sich nicht erinnern, kann nicht richtig funktionieren, wird versagen, sterben... Aus heiterem Himmel hat Caryn – nackt – in seine Armen Gestalt angenommen, ihn umgeworfen, sie liegen auf dem Steinpflaster des Hofes, von tausend Augenpaaren angestarrt, er spürt ihren schnellen Herzschlag an seiner nackten Brust – warum, verflucht, ist er nackt? – ihre Lippen an seinen... _

_SIE IST TOT; SEVERUS; DU HAST SIE UMGEBRACHT!_

_Nein, diesmal ist es anders!_

_ICH LIEBE SIE, ICH WILL IHR NICHT WEH TUN! _

Natürlich lebt sie, sie hat sich bewegt, aber wo ist ihr Herz?...

_WIR WISSEN JA, DAß DU EIN MÖRDER BIST, SEVERUS! NUN HAST DU AUCH SIE AUF DEM GEWISSEN!_

Er bekommt keine Luft mehr, Gott sei Dank, diesmal wird er sterben, noch einmal muß er das nicht erleben...

_ICH BIN NICHT TOT, SEVERUS, ICH WERDE DICH NICHT VERLASSEN! ICH LIEBE DICH, VERTRAU MIR, ICH GEHE NICHT WEG…_

_Caryn in seinen Armen, um ihn herum, er muß in sie hinein in perfekter Vereinigung, und sie will das, sie will ihn, er stößt in sie, und sie will das, sie drängt sich ihm entgegen, seinem Glied entgegen, seinem Samen entgegen, entgegen... _

Schweißgebadet, noch schwer atmend erwachte Severus ohne ihre Wärme. Die Apparierstunde. Morgen Mittag. _Das_ hatte er vergessen.

Er mußte dafür sorgen, daß Caryn am Leben und bei ihm blieb.

Aber noch lebte sie, und morgen würde er sie beschützen.

_**Distanzbedingte Besessenheit **_

**Severus Sonnabend, 23.3**

Unausgeschlafen stand er am frühen Morgen vor seiner Wohnungstür auf dem Treppenabsatz, unfähig sich zu seinem Vorhaben für heute zu motivieren, in seine Vorratskammer hinüberzugehen und seine Vorräte zu kontrollieren, um dann in Hogsmeade Nachschub zu kaufen.

Obendrein hatte er nach dem Mittag wieder Aufsicht bei der Apparierstunde der Siebtkläßler. Und er hatte versäumt, sich über das Problem Gedanken zu machen. _Immer wieder Caryn._ Die Möglichkeit, daß sie erneut beim Apparieren von ihm angezogen werden könnte, war nicht nur unangenehm, weil es wieder Gerede geben würde; auch aufgrund des Schwurs machte er sich Sorgen. Sicher war es letztes Mal keine bewußte Absicht von ihr gewesen. Aber konnte er eine Lebensgefahr für sie hundertprozentig ausschließen? Gerade jetzt, da sie ihn … _liebte_? Zumindest ihre beider Körper sich unüberspürbar gegenseitig anzogen? Er würde heute dafür sorgen müssen, daß ihr nichts passierte. Und falls die Gefahr sich nicht bis dahin erledigt haben würde, müßte er vor der nächsten Stunde in zwei Wochen eine sicherere Lösung finden...

_Caryn._

_Verdammt!_ Er wollte mit ihr schlafen. Wie sehr wollte er das! Sie war alles, worum seine Gedanken kreisten, die ganze Nacht gekreist waren. Er wollte sie in seinen Armen und unter seinen Lippen und unter sich haben. ER WOLLTE SIE. Nur Sex. Sonst war da nichts. Da war nichts dabei. Wenn er sie gehabt hätte, würde sich dieses Chaos in seinem Inneren im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Wohlgefallen auflösen, und er wäre wieder der Alte.

_Wenn Du in der Lage bist, Dich an die Spielregeln zu halten, Severus...._

Erst am Freitag würde sie wieder hier stehen. Erst dann würde er sie küssen und ihre gemeinsame Erregung spüren, und er würde einen Schritt weitergehen. Einen Schritt weiter, um ihren verheißungsvollen Körper in die Lust einzuführen...

_Aber wahre Deine Distanz, zum Teufel!_

_Meine Güte_, er wollte doch nur seinen Spaß mit ihr haben! Wo war das Problem?

_Wenn Du weiterhin die ganze Woche Tag und Nacht in dieser Weise mit ihr beschäftigt bist, IST_ _das ein Problem._

Vielleicht sollten sie der Sehnsucht im Augenblick nachgeben? Er hatte schon so oft erlebt, wie sich dieses Verlangen nach kürzester Zeit in Luft auflöste. Dann könnten sie sich diese aufreibende Verdrängung der gedanklichen Besessenheit sparen...

_Merkst Du nicht, wie Du Dir Rationalisierungen zurechtlegst, die Dich rechtfertigen sollen, wenn Du Dich zum Sklaven Deiner Bedürfnisse machst?!_

Außerdem war es notwendig, Caryn klarzumachen, daß sie nicht über ihn verfügen konnte. Daß sie keine Liebesbeziehung führten, sondern getrennte Menschen mit getrennten Leben bleiben würden. Darum ging es. Und deshalb durfte er gar nicht erst damit anfangen, einmal festgelegte Regeln abzuändern.

_Meine Güte, Severus! Worum geht es hier eigentlich? Es wird Dir ja wohl möglich sein, Deine sexuellen Bedürfnisse FÜR EINE WOCHE zurückzustellen!_

Entschlossen straffte er die Schultern und lief schwungvoll die Treppe ins Labor hinunter.

_**Anziehung mit **__**Bedacht**_

**Caryn Sonnabend, 23.3**

Zu allem Überfluß fand diese Apparierstunde jetzt auch noch in der Großen Halle statt, wo deutlich weniger Platz war.... Obwohl Snape wohl selbst hier so weit weg war, daß sie sich nicht in die Quere kommen würden...

_Hör jetzt auf, an ihn zu denken! _

Wenn Sie sich nur besser fühlen könnte, was ihn anging! Wenn sie nur sicher sein könnte, daß sie Freitag zu ihm gehen dürfen und ihn küssen würde! Wenn sie sich doch gestern nur anders getrennt hätten! Vielleicht hatte er von ihr genug? Würde sie nie mehr an sich heran lassen?

_Severus, wo bist Du?_

Ihr Kontrollblick sagte ihr, daß er sich im vorderen Bereich des weitläufigen, zu diesem Zweck leergeräumten Raumes aufhielt. Also stellte sie sich so weit wie möglich nach hinten und konzentrierte sich, um ihren Geist, der unabänderlich auf ihn ausgerichtet war, von dieser _Besessenheit_ zu befreien. _Denk an etwas anderes, an irgendetwas, an was auch immer, an… Wenn er doch nur nicht hier wäre, was will er denn jetzt dort hinten? _Tat er das absichtlich? Aber warum sollte er das tun? Er wollte sie doch gar nicht…

Resigniert brach sie ihr Unterfangen ab. Wenn sie vor zwei Wochen, ohne sich seiner Attraktivität für sie überhaupt bewußt zu sein, zu ihm appariert war, hätte sie heute keine Chance. Ihr Herz machte Hüpfer, wenn sie nur an ihn _dachte, _geschweige denn, schlüsselreizmäßig auch nur einen Fetzen seines schwarzen Umhangs sah...

Oder reichte die Tatsache aus, daß sie sich der Gefahr bewußt war, um es nicht wieder geschehen zu lassen? Wenn sie nur Gelegenheit hätte, das Apparieren richtig zu lernen. Dann wäre das Problem automatisch gelöst...

Gerade als der Apparierlehrer die Menge begrüßte, nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie Snape mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung Ausgang schwebte. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich, wie mit unsichtbaren Fäden an seinen Anblick gebunden, mit. Erleichtert sah sie ihn die Halle verlassen und die Tür hinter sich schließen.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich", tönte Twycross' Stimme über das übliche Geschnatter der Menge hinweg. „Die goldene Dreierregel: _Ziel, Wille, Bedacht!_ –Ihr Ziel liegt vor Ihnen in Gestalt ihres Reifens. – Lassen Sie Ihren Willenin sich wachsen, sich mit ihrem Körper dorthin zu begeben! – Wenn Sie so weit sind, erspüren Sie Ihren Weg hinein ins Nichts, bewegen Sie sich mit _Bedacht_!"

Mit aller Kraft vertrieb Caryn alles: IHNaus ihrem Bewußtsein und ließ sich von dem Willen durchströmen, ihre Blamage vom letzten Mal wettzumachen.

Schwarzes, beklemmendes Nichts, dann war sie in der Lage, Luft zu holen, und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Vorschriftsmäßig stand sie in ihrem Reifen und hatte wieder die Blicke ihrer Umgebung auf sich, und sie empfand das nicht sonderlich angenehmer als die skandalwitternde Aufmerksamkeit vom letzten Mal. Caryn zuckte zusammen, als Flitwick plötzlich vor ihr stand.

„Phantastisch, Miss Willson! Sie können es wirklich! Treten Sie jetzt einmal einige Meter mehr zurück und versuchen Sie es noch einmal. Sie werden sehen, daß sie in allen drei Schritten mehr Konzentration aufbringen müssen, je weiter ihr Ziel von

Ihnen entfernt ist!"

Ängstlich sah Caryn sich um, ob Severus noch immer abwesend war. Zumindest konnte sie ihn nicht entdecken. _Ach was!_ Sie hatte es einmal geschafft, sie würde es wieder schaffen!

Daran, daß sich Flitwicks Stimme vor Begeisterung förmlich überschlug, merkte sie, daß auch ihr zweiter Versuch erfolgreich gewesen war, noch während sie die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Perfekt, Miss Willson, lassen Sie uns die Distanz noch einmal vergrößern. Kommen Sie bitte mit zum Eingang, Sie sollen es von dort aus zum Lehrerpodest versuchen!"

Das erste, was Caryn sah, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war Snapes hohe, schwarze Gestalt, die in diesem Moment den Raum betrat. Noch während sie ihn verfluchte, weil sein Blick nicht nach ihr suchte, fand sie sich von Flitwick emsig am Ellenbogen gefaßt und von ihm mitgezogen.

„Professor Flitwick, ich glaube, ich möchte heute nicht mehr..."

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Miss Willson!" rief der kleine Zauberer mit eifriger Quiekstimme. „Sie haben eindeutig eine Begabung für's Apparieren, und mich würde interessieren, ob das mit einem besonderen Gespür für molekulare Konfigurationen zusammenhängt. Kommen Sie!"

Hilflos guckte sie sich nach Severus um. Wohin ging er? Achtete er überhaupt nicht auf sie? War er sich der Gefahr für sie beide bewußt? Würde sie vielleicht nur vortäuschen können, apparieren zu wollen und am Eingang stehenbleiben können, ohne daß es jemand bemerkte?

Kurz vor dem Eingang stieß ihr Blick mit einem wohlvertraut-ersehnt-gefürchteten anderen zusammen. Snape führte offensichtlich einen anderen Schüler hierher, der ebenfalls die größte Distanz dieses Raumes ausprobieren sollte. Seine spöttisch dreinblickenden schwarzen Augen blieben in ihren hängen, und prompt konnte sie sich weder auf ihre zittrigen Knie noch auf die Richtung ihrer Gedanken verlassen.

„Da kann ich ja froh sein, mich diesmal _hinter _Ihnen zu befinden, Miss Willson. – Ich gehe davon aus, daß Ihre Fähigkeiten wohl zumindest ausreichen, um mit Bedacht vorne von hinten zu unterscheiden?"

**Severus**

Er hatte auf den ersten Blick wieder seine Macht über sie gefühlt, wie seine Person imstande war, ihr Herz aus dem Takt zu bringen und ihr Gesicht mit einer Röte zu überziehen... Und ERwürde es sein, der ihren Körper lehren durfte, diese Körperfunktionen mit den _wirklich _erotischen Reaktionen zu verknüpfen... würde diese in ihr auslösen.... ihre Wollust genießen... Er würde... ER WOLLTE_... _SIE…

Seine an sie gerichteten Worte enthielten Ironie für sie beide, was von außen jedoch nicht erkennbar war. Auch Caryn konnte das nicht ahnen. Im ersten Moment krächzte sie nur, dann gelang es ihr, die Stimme frei zu bekommen:

„So liebenswürdig, wie Sie mich behandeln, Professor _Snape, _wird es mir unsagbar schwer fallen, mich von Ihnen zu entfernen, BEDACHT hin oder her!"

Routinemäßig verhinderte er das Erscheinen seiner Anerkennung ihrer beeindruckenden Entgegnung in seinem Gesicht. Caryns Antwort war nicht nur schlicht _gut _gewesen. Sie hatte obendrein – ganz so, wie er, Snape, es geplant hatte – durch ironisiertes offenes Aussprechen von Snapes anziehender Wirkung auf Caryn _(und umgekehrt, Severus?) _Flitwicks eigene Gedanken zu diesem Thema überflüssig erscheinen lassen. Ein ungewohntes Gefühl – _Stolz… auf Caryn?_ – durchflutete ihn aus heiterem Himmel, und er gab seinem persönlichen Schutzreflex nach, mit offenkundiger Herablassung zu erwidern:

„Nun unterstellen Sie mir nicht, daß ich gerade SIEbevorzugen würde, Miss Willson!"

Jetzt zuckte sie getroffen zusammen, und ihre Aura von emotionaler Energie sank in sich zusammen. Wieder einmal war er über das Ziel hinausgeschossen. Und diesmal hatte sie – anders als gestern – wenig Anlaß, seinen spontanen Ausbruch auf seine_ Person _zu beziehen und nicht auf sich selbst. Seine jähe Reue mußte vor der Außenwelt verborgen bleiben.

_Auf diese Weise wirst Du sie todsicher verlieren! _

Kein Mensch, der ihn in diesem Moment beobachtete, am allerwenigsten Caryn, wäre auf die Idee gekommen, daß er für eine Sekunde ausschließlich erfüllt war vom Verlangen, sie auf der Stelle um Vergebung zu bitten.

**Caryn**

Auch das noch! Es war ihr ohne weiteres gelungen, Snapes erste Äußerung auf die Wahrung des äußeren Scheins schieben; darauf, daß es klug war, Flitwicks eventuelle Gedanken über Snapes offenkundige Anziehung auf Caryn und Caryns Sorge einer Wiederholung offen auszusprechen, um die beiden Gefahren zu bannen.

Ihre Antwort darauf konnte ihn nicht verärgert haben. Warum verletzte er dann sie _persönlich _und auch noch mit ihrem Schmerz, daß er sie nicht liebte?

Sie kämpfte den Impuls nieder, weinend aus der Halle zu laufen, als sie Flitwicks erstaunten Blick auf sich fühlte, nachdem er zuvor seinem großen Kollegen einen ebensolchen zugeworfen hatte.

_Das geschieht Dir recht, Severus!_

Auch Snape hatte die Verwunderung des Zauberkunstlehrers wahrgenommen. Er wandte sich mit unverminderter Verachtung seinem Slytherinschüler zu und erteilte diesem Anweisungen, ohne sich weiter um Caryn und Flitwick zu kümmern.

„Wir mögen uns nicht", erklärte diese gut vernehmlich ihrem verdutzten Hauslehrer, und die Genugtuung dieser Rachehalf ihr, ihr seelisches Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Ruhig rief sie sich die Dreierregel ins Gedächtnis, konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ziel VORsich und tat den Schritt durch den Raum der Großen Halle.

Flitwicks hohe Piepsstimme übertönte das allgemeine Stimmengewirr:

„Erstklassig, Miss Willson, einfach erstklassig. Kommen Sie auf demselben Weg zurück, und ich möchte etwas anderes mit Ihnen ausprobieren!"

Oh, nein! Konnte sie sich darauf verlassen, daß ihre Wut auf Snape ausreichen würde, um sie von ihm abzuhalten, der er unmittelbar neben Flitwick stand, noch immer auf seinen Schüler einredend? Sollte sie sich lieber die Blöße geben, zu Fuß zurückzugehen, oder war das _gerade_ auffällig?

_Konzentrier Dich, Caryn, nimm zur Not Flitwick, um ihn umzuapparieren!_

Caryn holte tief Luft und sammelte ihren Geist. Als sie sich eine Sekunde später auf allen vieren an der Stelle wiederfand, an der Severus sich vor derselben Sekunde noch befunden hatte, war dieser anscheinend einen großen Schritt zur Seite gesprungen. Und ihr Unterbewußtes hatte wohl damit gerechnet, von ihm aufgefangen zu werden...

„Leiden Sie an Verirrung Ihres Hasses, oder sollte ich mich _wirklich _ernstlich fragen, was in Sie gefahren ist, Miss Willson?" zischte er ihr zu, und obwohl sowohl sein Schüler als auch ihr Hauslehrer seine Worte gehört hatten, war Caryn klar, daß er wahrhaftigsauer auf sie war. Sie war ihm gleichgültig, und sie machte ihm nur Ärger. Er würde sie nie wiedersehen wollen. _Er wird mich nie wieder küssen...._ Diesmal konnte sie die Tränen kaum davon abhalten, in ihren Augen zu bleiben, und ohne den Gedanken an eine Erwiderung wandte sie sich ab. Wieder spürte sie Flitwicks verwunderten Blick auf sich, und wieder gab ihr die Erkenntnis, daß ihr Hauslehrer gesehen hatte, daß Snape sie zum Weinen bringen konnte, eine Art grimmigen Trost. Weswegen war er so gemein zu ihr? Wie sollte sie die Zeit bis Freitag aushalten? Wie auch noch die Angst, daß Severus sie zum Teufel jagen würde?

„Ich glaube, für heute haben Sie genug geübt, Miss Willson. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich im Anschluß an diese Aufsicht hier mit Ihnen den Verschwindezauber einüben. Um zu erfahren, auf welchen magischen Gebiet ihre Apparierbegabung begründet liegt."

Somit brachte Flitwick sie auf andere Gedanken, indem er sie in seinem Büro den _Evanesco_ probieren ließ, welcher im Lehrplan der Magierausbildung eigentlich nicht vorkam. (Den sie beherrschen wollte, seit sie vor nunmehr einem Jahr Severus ihn hatte ausführen sehen, um beim Duellierclub diese Schlange zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Damals war ihr zum ersten Mal bewußt geworden, daß er ein MANN war. Auch wenn er es sie wieder vergessen gemacht hatte mit seiner unausstehlichen Art. Danach hatte sie irgendwann begonnen, mit ihm zu kämpfen…)

Jetzt war Caryns Ehrgeiz erwacht, und sie schaffte es beim dritten Versuch, Flitwicks Teetasse zum Verschwinden zu bringen, wenn auch ohne Inhalt. Aber den _Ratzputz _hatte sie sich für _Zaubertränke _bereits angeeignet.

„Was ist das zwischen Ihnen und Professor Snape, Caryn?" fragte Flitwick plötzlich. Caryn zuckte beim Klang ihres Vornamens zusammen und starrte ihn eine Sekunde zu lange an, bevor sie die von ihm wiederbeschaffte Teetasse betrachtete. Könnte sie eigentlich an so einer Unachtsamkeit sterben?

„Wir... mögen uns nicht besonders", wiederholte sie erst einmal.

„Er scheint wirklich _besonders _extrem zu Ihnen zu sein, auch in Anbetracht all des Nachsitzens bei , das er Ihnen in letzter Zeit angeordnet hat. Ich frage mich, ob ich als Ihr Hauslehrer mit ihm reden sollte..."

„Nein, nein, Professor, das ist nicht nötig, ich kann mich da recht gut zur Wehr setzen!"

„Ich habe nur eben gesehen, wie er sie ohne Grund verletzt hat. Das kann ich nicht gutheißen!"

Caryn lächelte den kleinen alten Mann an.

„Ich danke Ihnen trotzdem, Professor Flitwick", sagte sie weich.

Dieser musterte sie noch einen Moment gedankenverloren, bevor er sich wieder ihrem Thema zuwandte.

„Jedenfalls scheint sich mein Verdacht zu bestätigen, daß Sie ein Gespür für die Magie des Raumes hinter den Molekülkonfigurationen haben! Das werden wir im Auge behalten, Caryn! Wenn Sie bereit sind, den Verschwindezauber bis nächsten Samstag zu perfektionieren, könnten wir Beschwörungen aus der Luft ausprobieren!"

Freudig registrierte sie, daß er anscheinend ganz dazu übergegangen war, sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen. Und daß sie da anscheinend endlich einmal etwas außergewöhnlich gut konnte. Dieses Gefühl tat ihr äußerst wohl, auch wenn es ihre traurige Gewißheit, für Severus Snape _nichts _Besonderes zu sein, nicht wirklich zu lindern vermochte.

Ein Segen, daß sie eine Woche Hausaufgaben nachzuholen hatte! Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek, wo sie – um erst einmal einen Überblick zu bekommen – auf einem der Arbeitstische die Materialien sämtlicher Fächer ausbreitete – und sogleich an Snapes übervollen Schreibtisch erinnert wurde. Wenn sie nur dort unten in seinen Kerkern arbeiten dürfte! Wenn sie doch nur bei ihm sein könnte! Wenn sie doch wenigstens die Gewißheit hätte, daß er sie wieder küssen würde...

Und wenn sie sich die Gewißheit verschaffen würde? Ihn einfach _fragen?_

Seufzend entschied sie sich für _Zauberkunst,_ um von ihrem Eifer in _Apparieren _profitieren zu können. Ihre Konzentrationsfähigkeit war nicht die beste. Die unstete Herzfrequenz spiegelte ihre Unentschlossenheit wider: Sollte sie das Risiko eingehen und ihrem Drang, zu ihm zu gehen, nachgeben? Oder abwarten? Und eine Woche leiden?

Zum ersten Mal hätte sie gerne eine beste Freundin gehabt, mit der sie dieses Problem hätte diskutieren können. Eine andere Perspektive. Eine Frau mit größerer Erfahrung mit Männern am liebsten. Andererseits würde sie sterben, wenn sie mit einem Dritten über ihn sprach. Sie zermarterte ihr Gehirn nach Informationen aus irgendwelchen Liebesromanen. Männer wollten jagen. Man durfte ihnen nicht hinterher rennen. Man mußte sich rar machen. Sie eifersüchtig machen? _Eifersucht!_

Wenn jemand Grund zur Eifersucht hatte, dann sie selbst. Hatte er nicht mit Dutzenden Mädchen geschlafen? Allen seine Bedingungen aufgezwungen. Alle mißbraucht. Nicht geliebt. Verletzt. Caryn durfte sich nicht mit denen auf eine Stufe stellen lassen. _Jeden Freitag _hatte garantiert für diese gegolten. Und er ließ sich keine Gelegenheit entgehen, Caryn weh zu tun, wie er allen anderen wehgetan hatte. Sie würde darauf bestehen, daß für sie andere Regeln gelten müßten! Aber was hatte sie davon, wenn er sie daraufhin gänzlich verließe? Er war nicht an sie gebunden. Hatte sie gerade zweimal geküßt. _Dreimal. _Und sie begehrt. Was sie gespürt hatte. Aber davon, ihre Liebe zu erwidern, war er meilenweit entfernt....

Sie würde noch wahnsinnig werden, wenn das so weiterging!

_Hör auf zu denken! Arbeite!_

Was sollte sie nur tun?

_**Besuch im Kerker **_

**Caryn Sonnabend, 23.3**

Gegen Abend gab sie auf. Sie MUßTE sich das nicht gefallen lassen! Er hatte kein Recht, so mit ihr umzugehen. Mit der Rechtfertigung: _Ich bin nun einmal so._ Anständig behandelt zu werden, war nicht zu viel verlangt! – Er hatte sich ja schon geweigert, ihr das zu schwören! Damit durfte er nicht durchkommen!

Nach dem Abendessen (quasi ohne Nahrungsaufnahme, und ER war nicht einmal in der Großen Halle gewesen) machte sie sich wutgestählt auf den Weg in seine Kerker. Klopfte so heftig an sein Büro, daß sie selbst erschrak, wurde ungerührt, gelangweilt hereingebeten – und zwang sich, seinen skeptischen Blick dazu zu nutzen, ihren Zorn zu schüren. Aufrecht stellte sie sich vor seinen Schreibtisch hin, wobei sie über die Barriere zwischen ihnen wohl genauso froh war wie Severus dahinter.

„Warum haben Sie mich gestern Abend so behandelt? Warum tun Sie mir dauernd weh?" fragte sie herausfordernd, was sich ziemlich jämmerlich anhörte mit dieser zittrigen Stimme, die wie die einer Fremden in ihren eigenen Ohren schallte. Wo war denn ihre ganze Wut?! Außerdem hatte sie _Du _sagen wollen, aber das nicht über die Lippen gebracht. Snape erwiderte ihren Blick nicht.

„Weil ich Ihnen keine falschen Hoffnungen machen will" gab er ohne die geringste Denk-Verzögerung zur Antwort. „Sie und ich sind einen magischen Vertrag eingegangen. Wir haben", hier machte er eine kaum wahrnehmbare Pause, die sie sich vielleicht auch nur eingebildet hatte, „uns geküßt. Aber ich werde Sie nicht lieben. Ich KANN es nicht. WILL es auch gar nicht. Liebe wird es zwischen uns nicht geben."

Das tat weh. Der Schmerz ihrer Zähne in ihrer Unterlippe war da leichter. Wie weit war sie schon hierin verstrickt?

_Was heißt hier LIEBE?!_ _Was sollte Professor Snape mit Liebe zu tun haben?!_

WAS tat sie dann hier mit IHRER LIEBE? Die doch für ihn gar nicht sein konnte, sie kannte ihn doch kaum! Beziehungsweise KANNTE ihn – wenn es denn stimmte, daß es da mehr zu _kennen_ nicht gab – und WUßTE, daß man DIESEN MANN nicht lieben konnte! Und doch war sie hier. CARYN. MIT ihrer Liebe. Mit allem, was sie für einen Mann hatte.

_Was ich HÄTTE. Wenn er denn ein Mann wäre, der etwas von mir haben wollte. _

Desungeachtet HATTE sie das für ihn. WAR es für ihn. War hier mit ihrer ganzen Person, SIE SELBST. Und gab ihm damit eine Macht, sie so tief verletzen zu können. Ausgerechnet IHM.

„Warum…" Sie schluckte und schaffte es diesmal, die künstliche Nähe des DU zu beschwören: „_willst_ _Du_ mich dann küssen? Warum… redest Du mit mir? Warum bist Du so... zärtlich zu mir gewesen?" Ihrer Stimme war leider anzuhören, daß auch der lächerliche Rest ihrer Wut mittlerweile erschöpft war.

„Wie sind DEINE Theorien?" Seine war schneidend, auf ganzer Linie defensiv. Auch wenn er sie schließlich auch geduzt hatte, fühlte er sich auf diese Weise nur noch distanzierter an. SO würde sie von ihm nicht bekommen, was sie brauchte.

_Du wirst es überhaupt nicht bekommen, Du dämliche Gans! Nicht von HM._

„Meine Theorien willst Du doch nicht. Und Du weichst meiner Frage aus", versuchte sie, sachlich und selbstbewußt zu klingen. Zumindest setzte ihr das _Du _nicht mehr so sehr zu.

„Nicht im geringsten, _Professor Willson_." Seine herablassende Ironie an sich abprallen zu lassen, kostete Caryn ihre gesamte Energie. Glücklicherweise sprach Snape anschließend neutral weiter. „Die Gründe dafür habe ich Dir bereits in unserem ersten Gespräch gegeben. Ich mache es, weil ich Dich für vernünftig halte. Für intelligent und einfühlsam genug, um zu begreifen, daß DAS HIER mein ICH ist. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Er verschob einen Stapel Pergamente vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch. Sagte nun zu sich selbst, leise, sein gesamter Sarkasmus in diesen leisen Worten, er murmelte nur. Aber konnte man _sarkastisch murmeln?_ „Ich bin mittlerweile siebenunddreißig Jahre alt, und ich frage mich, ob es nicht eine einzige Frau auf diesem Planeten gibt, die MICH aushalten kann." Mutlosigkeit strahlte er plötzlich aus, Resignation, Hoffnungslosigkeit. Gleichzeitig war er unendlich weit davon entfernt, _bedürftig _zu scheinen. Er war allein, aber er hatte dieses Schicksal lange angenommen. Er würde auf jedem herumhacken, der versuchte, ihm nahe zu kommen, nur um seine Einsamkeit zu erhalten, die mittlerweile das einzige war, das ihn in diesem Leben aufrecht erhielt. Die Tatsache seiner Einsamkeit war nicht in der Lage, ihn zu verletzen. Ob sie, Caryn, da war, diese Worte zu hören oder nicht, war ihm gleichgültig.

_Ich will, daß Du mich ansiehst! Daß Du siehst, daß ich da bin! ICH BIN HIER, SEVERUS! Ich will bei Dir sein… _

Er ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl zurückfallen und den Kopf auf die Brust sinken. Nutzte dann einen tiefen Atemzug, um sich aufzurichten. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Um LIEBE geht es hier nicht."

_DU LÜGST! _Caryn widerstand dem Drang, ihm zu widersprechen. _Doch, Severus, darum geht es. Du BRAUCHST meine Liebe! Du mußt sie wollen! Ich will Dich festhalten, Dich trösten, alles wieder gut machen_. _Alles ungeschehen, was Dich so sehr verletzt hat. _

So sehr verwundet, daß es ihn die Verletzungen, die er nun selbst sich zufügte, nicht einmal mehr spüren ließ! In der Beziehung zu ihm, ihn in den Arm nehmen zu dürfen, ihn trösten zu dürfen, stand Caryn nicht, das wurde ihr grausam klar. Und IHR TAT das weh. So weh. Mehr als das, was er IHR gesagt hatte. Zu ihr sagen KÖNNTE. SEIN Schmerz war es, der ihr WIRKLICH weh tat. Diese Erkenntnis tröstete sie seltsamerweise: Er konnte sie nicht tiefer treffen, als er sich selbst verletzen konnte.

„Worum geht es DANN?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Ein spontanes Seufzen.

„Was?!"

Sein Lachen war wie ein Zubeißen. Direkt in ihr Innerstes. _Er SELBST ist verletzt! Vergiß das nicht! _Zum ersten Mal in diesen Minuten trafen seine Augen ihre. Inmitten seines Sarkasmus' blieb er trotz Blickkontaktes total distanziert. Biß erneut zu.

„Na, desillusioniere ich Sie schon wieder? Der _mächtige_ _Zaubertränkemeister_ _von_ _Hogwarts_ durchschaut und bewältigt jede Situation!" Seine Augen schließend, fuhr er sich von seiner angespannten Stirn aus beidhändig durch's Haar. Wieder lachte er ironisch auf. Doch diesmal …_anders_… Doch! Er WAR anders. Da war wieder… ER. „Aber worum es HIER geht, habe ich keine Ahnung!"

Caryn schaute ihn gebannt an. Jetzt, aus dieser Distanz heraus konnte sie es eindeutig erkennen. So überdeutlich saß er vor ihr: der echte, unverstellte Snape, von dem er immerzu behauptete, er existiere nicht.

_Es stimmt also doch? Es GIBT ihn? Einen wahren Snape unter all dem Zynismus und der Ironie?_

Mittlerweile maß er sie wieder mit seinen unergründlich tiefen schwarzen Augen.

„Nein, Miss Willson", spottete er, als hätte er ihre verbotenen Gedanken gehört. Dieses erbarmungslose Lachen war so verletzend, auf Caryn herumhackend, sie beide zerfleischend. Damit wollte er ihre Hoffnung auf der Stelle bestrafen, ausmerzen, zerstören. Ihre Hoffnung? SEINE? Caryn selbst. _SICH selbst! ER ist verletzt! ER ist schwach! ER ist allein!_ Ihm blieb nur, Caryn anzufauchen: „HIER wird etwas komplexeres Denken von Ihnen erwartet!"

Sich wieder in sich zusammensinken lassend, verfiel er in Schweigen. Caryn stand. Wankte auf der Stelle. Wußte nicht, wohin mit ihren Armen. Augen. Füßen. Gegangen wäre sie um keinen Preis der Welt. Er würde sie hinauswerfen. Jede Sekunde. Und das wäre das Ende. Dagegen könnte sie dann nichts tun. NICHTS konnte sie tun. Nur abwarten. Ob er ihr eine Chance geben würde. Ob es die Wahrheit gewesen war, was er ihr eben zu verstehen gegeben hatte: _Es ist egal, ES IST MIR EGAL, ob Du mich lieben willst. _

_Denk nach, Caryn! Natürlich ist ihm das NICHT egal! _

Er hatte ihr seine Hoffnungslosigkeit gezeigt. Sie gefragt, ob eine Frau ihn aushalten könne. Gut, er hatte es wenigstens in ihrer Gegenwart ausgesprochen. Er HATTE es in ihrer Gegenwart ausgesprochen. Und jetzt duldete er immerhin, daß sie hier stand und auf ihn wartete.

_Er hat nicht vor, Dich hinauszuwerfen. Er WILL, daß Du bleibst. Er hätte Dich schon lange hinausgeworfen! _

Er wollte ihre Nähe? Sonst HÄTTE er sie hinausgeworfen. Selbstverständlich hätte er das! So vorgegeben wie seine tägliche schwarze Kleidung!

_Wag etwas! Kämpf um ihn! Er GIBT Dir doch die Chance! Er wartet auf DICH!_

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Professor Snape?" _Verdammt, warum PROFESSOR?! Severus heißt er. IHN mußt Du erreichen, verdammt noch mal! _Sollte sie es wiederholen? War es zu spät? Er würde niemals vergessen, daß er der hoffnungslose _Professor Snape _war! Einen langen Augenblick dachte sie, er würde ihr nicht antworten. Jetzt müßte sie gehen. WOLLTE nicht gehen. Dann sprach er doch. Mit seiner normalen Stimme. Ernst. Ohne Sarkasmus. DER ECHTE SNAPE. _Nein. SEVERUS!_

„Ich will, daß Du akzeptierst, daß ICH das hier BIN." Sie hing an seinen Lippen. Das WAR er. DIESEN Mann wollte sie. Ihn allein in einem solchen Moment ohne Maske erleben zu dürfen, entschädigte sie für alles! Ihr Zwerchfell tat einen verstohlenen Hüpfer. „Keine Ausflüchte. Keine Entschuldigungen. ICH BINso, wie Du mich all die Jahre kennengelernt hast." Er lachte freudlos. „Und deshalb kannst Du mich nicht lieben. So einfach ist das."

Er hatte _Du _zu ihr gesagt! Obwohl SIE ihn gesiezt hatte. Er hatte sie aus FREIEN Stücken geduzt. Und etwas verlangt. Etwas, das Caryn KONNTE. Er wollte geliebt werden, natürlich wollte er das! Aber als ER SELBST. Sie sollte endlich IHN sehen. _Keine Ausflüchte. Keine Entschuldigungen._ Sie frohlockte. Konnte nicht anders. _Nein, Severus! Ich will das! Ich will nichts anderes! Ich WILL DICH selbst! _

Sie sortierte die Worte.

„Ich …WILL das… DICHakzeptieren. Ich will nicht, daß Du anders sein sollst. Ich meine nur…" Sein sie in der Falle wissender Blick traf sie schonungslos. Seine Befriedigung darin war es wieder, die sie am empfindlichsten traf.

„JETZT kommen die Einschränkungen!"

„NEIN! Ich wollte nur sagen…" Hastig hatte sie widersprochen, ehe sie sich darüber klar geworden war, was sie denn sagen könnte. Was gut war. War es gut? Notwendig. Doch, das war notwendig: „…daß ich NICHT akzeptiere, wenn Sie… äh, wenn Du mich ABSICHTLICH verletzt. Das KANN es nicht heißen."

Das merkwürdigerweise hatte seine Überlegenheit in sich zusammenfallen lassen wie seine Schultern. JETZT war er betroffen. DAMIT hatte sie ihn erreicht! Getroffen. Seine Abwehr geschwächt. – Wohl um dem entgegenzuwirken, sprang er – mit einer für seine momentane Schwäche überraschenden Kraft – von seinem Stuhl auf und machte noch mehr Schritte von ihr weg. Die Härte in seinem Gesicht war von seinem Schwächeanfall unangetastet geblieben. Erst einen Augenblick später veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Offenbar hatte er sich das nun bewußt erlaubt.

„Ich BIN aber so!" beharrte er. Nun absolut ernst. Ohne weitere Gefühle dahinter. Aber auch ohne das Abweisende, das sonst fast immer mitschwang in seinen Äußerungen. Er WAR definitiv NICHT abweisend. Auch nicht trotzig. Er tat sich nicht leid. Tat SIE ihm leid? WOLLTE er nicht SO sein? WAR da nicht der Hauch einer Sehnsucht gewesen, _anders _sein zu können? Danach, zulassen zu können, daß Caryn es versuchte? IHN zu lieben? „Genau DAS meine ich doch, Caryn! Daß Du aufhören sollst, Ausflüchte zu suchen! Ich BIN so, wie ich bin, Ich KANN niemanden LIEBEN, und ich kann von niemandem GELIEBT WERDEN. So einfach ist das. Wir können ein sexuelles Arrangement haben, wenn Du Dich darauf einlassen kannst. MEHR NICHT." Das beinahe bittende _Verstehst Du das, Caryn?! _Sagten nur seine Augen.

„Ich will S… DICH aber lieben. Ich kann das. Mir ist egal, ob Du mich verletzt. Ich bin stark genug, das auszuhalten." SIE hörte sich trotzig an. Und sehnsüchtig. Und er wich zumindest nicht vor ihr zurück. Er stieß sie nicht zurück! _Wirklich nicht!_

_Er WILL, daß ich bleibe! Er sehnt sich danach! Da ist sie! In seinen Augen. Die Sehnsucht!_

Da WAR sie eben gewesen, ganz sicher!Er HATTE diese Sehnsucht. Caryn würde es gelingen, sie ihn fühlen zu machen. Sie würde es schaffen! Sie WÜRDE ihn lieben! Und er würde von ihr geliebt werden WOLLEN. Da konnte er sie von sich stoßen, so viel er wollte! Sie würde wiederkommen, wieder und wieder, denn jetzt WUßTE sie es. Er WOLLTE geliebt werden, da war sie sich ganz sicher! Er SEHNTE sich danach, geliebt zu werden! Und sie, Caryn Willson, war diejenige, die stark genug war. Ja, sie WAR stark. Das würde er sehen!

„Du suchst schon wieder nach MEHR!" wurde sie gnadenlos von ihm ertappt.

„Aber in diesem Moment bist Du doch... _anders!"_ wandte sie verzweifelt ein.

„Ich rede nur darüber_, _daß ich NICHT anders bin."

„Du irrst Dich. Du erwartest zuviel von Dir."

„DU bist es, die zuviel erwartet."

„Ich erwarte gar nichts. Ich _habe_ mir gar nicht unbedingt ein Bild von Dir gemacht, wie Du behauptest. Ich habe nur angenommen, daß Du...", _Vorsicht jetzt! _Vom GELIEBT WERDEN zu hören, war zweifellos zu viel für ihn! „…eine … liebesbedürftige Seite… an Dir hast."

„Und genau da fängt es doch schon an! ICH BRAUCHE KEINE LIEBE. Ich muß allein bleiben. Ich bin alleine zufriedener." Das war aufrichtig gewesen. Gelogen war es trotzdem, aber er _glaubte_ es. Dann jedoch veränderte sich sein Ton. Caryn kauerte sich innerlich zusammen. _Glaub ihm nicht, jetzt will er Dich von sich wegstoßen. Laß das nicht an Dich heran! Egal, was er sagt: Er lügt!_ „Und ich VERABSCHEUE Frauen, die AN MIR KLEBEN und mich mit ihrer _vermeintlichen_ _LIEBE ersticken_!" spie er ihr vor die Füße.

Ihre Stärke war dahin. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr ansatzweise stark. Getroffen war sie. Verwundet zusammengezuckt. Krümmte sich um diese Wunde.

_Das war NICHT er, das war vorgeschoben! Das IST nicht die WAHRHEIT!! _

Mit aller Disziplin drängte sie ihre Verletztheit weg.

_Das hat nichts mit DIR zu tun. Er hat Angst! Er verteidigt seine Abwehrstrukturen! _

Wie konnte sie so vermessen sein und DAS entscheiden? Sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht! Das hier waren nur IHRE Gefühle. IHREVermutungen. Schüsse ins Blaue. Sie würde es nie WISSEN! Dennoch sprach sie sie aus. Die vermeintliche Wahrheit. _DEINE Wahrheit, Caryn. Die Du Dir zurechtkonstruierst. Ausflüchte!_

Sie wollte auf ihr Gefühl vertrauen. Sie KONNTE das. _Caryn Willson verfügt über ausgeprägte intuitive Fähigkeiten! _Das hatte sogar ihr Vater gewußt. _Caryn hat eine erstaunliche Intuition! _Sie VERTRAUTE ihrer Intuition. Und sprach sie aus. Die WAHRHEIT! Mutig, wenn auch mit belegter Stimme:

„Du WÜNSCHST Dir eine Frau, die Dich aushält, so wie Du bist."

Seine Entgegnung war extrem schnell, wie ein Gegenschlag aus dem Affekt.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob es eine solche GIBT!_"_

„Ob ICHdas bin."

„Aber NICHT, weil ich mir das WÜNSCHTE", klang fast höhnisch.

„Du liebst mich ja nicht", ergänzte Caryn in tiefer Resignation.

„Du hast es begriffen." Wieder ein Schlag. Grimmig. Vernichtend. BEFRIEDIGT.

_Du hast nichts mehr zu verlieren, Caryn, mach weiter!_

„Hast Du andere Frauen geliebt?" Zaghaft. Angstvoll. _Sag nein, gib mir wenigstens dieses Nein!_

„Weshalb sollte ich gerade DIR eine derart persönliche Frage beantworten?" Hämische Verachtung. Sie kam nicht an ihn heran.

_Weiter. Versuch es weiter. Mehr weh tun kann er Dir nicht._

„Weil Du mich ausgesucht hast, mit Dir dieses Gespräch zu führen."

„Ich habe Dich nicht ausgesucht. DUhast Dich in mich verliebt."

_Komm, Caryn, das klang aus seinem Mund schon einmal ganz anders! Denk nach!_

Sogar in ihrem allerersten Alptraumgespräch hatte er ziemlich deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, daß er sie AUCH wollte. Anscheinend war sie ihm heute so nahe gekommen, daß er sie erneut reflexhaft zurückstieß. Mit Aussagen, die seinen früheren widersprachen.

_Nicht mit mir, Severus!_ Sie straffte sich. „Hast Du mit jeder Deiner _Geliebten_ solche Gespräche geführt?"

„Ich habe diese Mädchen nicht GELIEBT, und ich habe mit ihnen auch keine _Gespräche_ geführt."

_Ha!_

**Severus**

„Warum führst Du mit MIRdieses Gespräch?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich mir das antue! Besser, Du gehst jetzt." Allmählich reichte es ihm wirklich.

„WARUM?" Sie gab nie auf. Penetrantes Fragen und Fragen und Fragen. Er schlug wieder und wieder zu, und sie zuckte zusammen und wurde traurig und trauriger, aber sie stand noch immer vor ihm und bombardierte ihn mit ihren Fragen, die alle die gleiche Antwort verlangten, welche er ihr nicht geben konnte. WOLLTE! Wer war sie, daß er nicht fähig war, sie zu verjagen, damit sie ihn endlich in Ruhe ließ?! Hatte er nicht gewußt, worauf er sich mit ihr eingelassen hatte?

„Warum Du gehen sollst? – Weil heute nicht Freitag ist."

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Caryn, ich weiß sehr genau, was Du von mir hören möchtest, ich bin nicht dumm. Und wenn Du Dich auf den Kopf stellst: Das wirst Du nicht von mir hören."

„Warum nicht, Severus?" flüsterte sie mitleidsheischend. Damit würde sie bei ihm nicht durchkommen!

„Weil ich Dich nicht liebe. Verdammt, und nun reicht es. Wir drehen uns nur im Kreis."

Trauer stieg in ihr auf. Er konnte sie sehen. Sehen, wie dieses Gefühl sich wie ein Mantel um ihre Schultern legte. Selbst während Caryn bemüht war, dieses Gefühl in sich einzuschließen, war jede Legilimentik bei ihr überflüssig: Die Tatsache, daß sie ihre Trauer gerade _nicht _ausstrahlte wie die übrigen Emotionen, zeigte ihm diese – wie ein Negativ-Abdruck – in ihrem ganzen Ausmaß. So mächtig jedoch ihre Traurigkeit war: Sie ergriff nicht Besitz von Caryn, ließ sie nicht zusammenbrechen. Dieses Mädchen stand darin versunken und dachte weiter ihre Gedanken, auch während sie mit ihren Tränen kämpfen mußte. Und sie kämpfte dagegen. Strengte sich an, um sie nicht herauszulassen. Anstatt zu versuchen, sie als Druckmittel einzusetzen wie unzählige vor ihr. Sie war schon eine beeindruckende Frau…

Langsam wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Wollte sie ihn jetzt wirklich ohne ein weiteres Wort verlassen?

„Miss Willson! Wo bleibt Ihr berühmtes letzte Wort?" war nicht mehr ganz so schroff über seine Lippen gekommen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn einen Wimpernschlag lang kummervoll an. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ab.

Warum mußte es so sein, daß er sie fortwährend von sich stieß, wo er sie so gerne in seiner Nähe hatte? Sie war zu ihm gekommen, und er hatte sich im allerersten Moment gefreut. Dann hatte sie ihm diese Freude ausgetrieben, weil sie nur gekommen war, um ihn anzugreifen. – _Hat sie das?_ – Hatte sie nicht ein Recht darauf, Klärung zu verlangen, so wie er sie gestern behandelt hatte? So wie er sie heute Mittag behandelt hatte? Weil sie nicht wußte, woran sie bei ihm war. Weil ER noch weniger wußte, woran er bei sich SELBST war? Weil er sie küssen wollte, festhalten wollte, von ihr geliebt werden wollte? In diesem Augenblick WOLLTE er sie küssen und festhalten. Hier festhalten. Bei sich. Es konnte nicht sein, daß er sie gehen ließ, wo er gerade jetzt um jeden Preis wollte, daß sie blieb. Wenn er sie _jetzt_ gehen ließ, würde sie kaum jemals zu ihm zurückkommen...

„Komm her!" forderte er sie auf. Es klang barsch. Als sie sich erneut zu ihm umdrehte, hatte er ihre Wut erreicht. Wie damals in ihren sicheren Haßspielchen schrie sie ihn an. Leise, ohne wirklich zu schreien:

„WAS SOLL DAS?! Willst Du das Spiel von gestern Abend weiterspielen? Du jagst mich weg und dann kommst Du mir nach und tust mir auch noch mit Deinem Kuß weh?! Weil Du eben so BIST, ja? – Aber so geht das nicht, Severus! Darauf kannst Du Dich nicht ausruhen. Ich bin nämlich bereit, Dich" sie zögerte kurz, … mich _mit_ _Dir_ _einzulassen_." Das Gesicht verziehend, drehte sie es von ihm weg. „Schön blöd, aber ich will es immer noch. Ich möchte Dich küssen und umarmen und … und ich dachte... es fühlte sich so an…. als ob Du… das AUCH wolltest..." Im letzten Satz war ihre Stimme immer leiser geworden. Ihr Zorn war verraucht. In diesem Augenblick stand sie mit jetzt deutlich sichtbarer Trauer vor seinem Schreibtisch. Erschöpft. Wirklich verletzt. Zu erschöpft, um sich ihm zu verschließen.

_Ja, Severus, SO bist Du. Sie steht hier und WILL SICH MIT DIR EINLASSEN, und Du tust ihr nur weh._

Er war aufgestanden, bevor er seinen Beinen den Befehl dazu erteilt hatte. Ging zu ihr hinüber und blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. War versucht, wieder einen Schritt zurückzutreten; diesen nahen Abstand empfand sie in diesem Moment als weiteren Angriff. Er konnte nicht. Es wäre einer Kapitulation gleichgekommen. Seine Arme hingen schlapp herab, SIE brauchten einen bewußten Befehl, damit sie sich hoben, die Barriere durchbrachen und die Frau dort direkt vor ihm berührten. Als er dies endlich geschafft hatte, taten sie den Rest von allein: Schlossen sich fest um sie. _Caryn... _Hielten sie fest. Jetzt KONNTE sie nicht weg. Aber sie wehrte sich nicht. Sein Mund landete automatisch in ihrem Haar, ihr Duft in seiner Nase. _So ist es richtig. – Richtig für DICH._ Was in IHR vorging, war nur Trauer. _Das kann nicht richtig sein, Severus!_ Loslassen konnte er sie nicht mehr. Ungeschickt bewegte er seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Caryn rührte sich nicht. Die Worte, die ihm kamen, waren fremd.

„Es tut mir leid." Vielleicht bewirkten sie deswegen nichts. Er mußte _eigene_ Worte finden, mußte noch viel mehr sagen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was. Oder ob das gut war. Er durfte ihr doch wirklich keine Hoffnung machen. Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Wie gelähmt stand sie an ihm, ohne sich im mindesten an ihn zu lehnen. Er hatte sie verloren. Hatte er sie denn gehabt? _Ihr Bedürfnis danach hast Du ihr gründlich ausgetrieben! _Etwas in ihm zog sich zusammen. In… Panik_, _beinahe. Das war beschämend. Dennoch war da nichts anderes in seinem Kopf als: _Es darf noch nicht zu spät sein!_

„Ich möchte das, Caryn", sagte er leise. „Ich _möchte_ Dich küssen. Und daß Du am Freitag wieder zu mir kommst."

Seine Umarmung erwiderte sie noch immer nicht.

„Warum?"

Er hatte es verdient, daß sie das fragte. Ein tiefer Atemzug und durch.

„Weil… ich gerne in Deiner Nähe bin." _Das ist ziemlich VIEL Wahrheit, Severus. Zu viel, das weißt Du._ IHR reichte es trotzdem nicht. Noch immer kamen ihre Arme nicht um ihn.

„Warum?"

_Du bist wirklich erbarmungslos, Mädchen! _„Caryn, es ist wahr, daß ich keine Liebesbeziehung führen kann. Gar nicht fähig bin dazu. Mit niemandem. Das hat nichts mit Dir zu tun. Du... bist..." Seine Stimme wurde zu emotional. „Das liegt nicht an Dir!" setzte er hart dazu. Abrupt. Der Sinn war damit verloren gegangen.

Aber er hatte Caryn endlich zurück. Zögerlich spürte er ihre Arme um sich. _Bestechlich bist Du, wie alle Frauen! _

_Nur daß Du, Severus, bisher noch keine einzige bestochen HAST_, _nicht einmal Lily! Aus Prinzip nicht. Wie erklärst Du Dir das, Severus?_

Nein, um Bestechung war es hier nicht gegangen. Es war die Wahrheit gewesen. Es LAG nicht an ihr, daß er sie nicht lieben würde. Caryn hatte diese Wahrheit gebraucht. Er hatte wiedergutmachen müssen, was er ihr zuvor angetan hatte. Sonst hätte er sie verloren.

_Du weißt, daß Du sie früher oder später sowieso verlierst!_

Aber noch nicht jetzt. Noch nicht. Unwillkürlich drückte er sie ein wenig fester, was sie erwiderte; und in ihrer Nähe und ihrem Geruch und den Empfindungen des Drucks ihrer Hände auf seinem Rücken fühlte er statt der Gefahr ihre Erleichterung so stark, daß er nicht umhin konnte sich einzugestehen, daß es genauso seine eigeneErleichterung war. Er hatte sie noch nicht verloren, noch nicht... Und das fühlte sich so… _eindeutig zu eng an._ Krampfhaft holte er Luft, vorbei an dieser Enge. Klaubte allen Sarkasmus zusammen, der in diesem Moment in ihm übrig war. Daß er sich anhörte wie immer, hatte eine andere Erleichterung zur Folge, doch die machte ihm das Atmen wieder leichter.

„Auch wenn ich Dich warnen möchte, es mit SOLCHEN Gesprächen nicht zu übertreiben. Wenn ich es in Deiner Gegenwart aushalten soll."

Und Caryn nahm allen Ernstes die vielleicht ein wenig zu gutmütig erscheinende Ironie in diesen Worten zum Anlaß, eben DIESES Gespräch fortzuführen!

„Heißt das, daß ich Dir zumindest so wichtig bin, daß Du in Kauf nimmst, wenn ich unbequem bin?"

Wo nahm sie diese Dreistigkeit her?! Und wie kam es, daß er diese Dreistigkeit sehr wohl ertrug? Daß seine Mundwinkel sich unwillkürlich nach oben verzogen hatten ob ihres mutigen Unverschämtheit, eine derart klare Aussage von ihm zu verlangen? Von IHM! Und er blieb, sie weiterhin umarmend, stehen, obschon ihre Frage doch nur eine Variation von _Liebst Du mich? Liebst Du mich? _war. Und genau diese Tatsache, daß ihn Caryns Drängen nicht wirklich abstieß, war es, die sie bestätigt haben wollte. Was diese Tatsache für IHN bedeutete und ob es gut war, ihr diese auch noch zu bestätigen, überforderte ihn in diesem Augenblick. Was er WUßTE, war, daß er sie nicht loslassen wollte. _Warum auch immer!_ Und daß es die Wahrheit war: Er WÜRDE ihre Unbequemlichkeit in Kauf nehmen. Nur um in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Warum auch immer. An dieser Stelle hatte er keine Wahl. Wiederum schob er alles, was DIESE Erkenntnis an unangenehmen Interpretationen nach sich ziehen könnte, rigoros beiseite.

„Wenn ich einen Kuß bekomme, werde ich Dir Deine Frage beantworten", forderte er sie heraus. Zog seine Augenbraue hoch. Ließ das daraus resultierende Wohlgefühl in seine Lippen. DAS war SEINE Rolle. Überlegenheit. Macht. _Sicherheit_.

Würde Caryn ihre Verletztheit hinter sich lassen können? Sich ihm hingeben, auch wenn sie wußte, daß er sie verletzt hatte und es wieder tun würde? Daran scheiterten doch fortwährend alle seine Frauen! Gespannt beobachtete er sie. Die sie ihm tapfer ihr Gesicht entgegenhielt, ihre Augen geschlossen. Das rührte ihn aus heiterem Himmel dermaßen, daß er erschrocken die Luft einsog: Wie brachte diese Frau es fertig, ihm jetzt noch so… BLIND zu vertrauen? Nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte, stand sie da in seinen Armen und… GAB sich ihm hin, auf daß er mit ihr tun könne, was immer er gerade wollte?! Sie konnte doch nicht wissen, daß er nichts _anderes_ mit ihr tun wollte, als sie küssen, sie küssen, sanft, ohne sich daran zu erinnern, was er hier tat und nicht tun durfte, weil er dazu nicht der richtige Mensch war.

Endlich berührten sich ihre Lippen, anstatt distanzierte Worte zu produzieren, die doch nur alles verkomplizierten oder gar zerstörten. In diesem Kuß wurde all das Anstrengende und Schmerzhafte und Gefährliche klein, durchsichtig, nebensächlich. DAS HIER war ganz um ihn herum, plastisch, konkret, unanzweifelbar DA. Da war absolut unwichtig, wie man das nannte, was Caryn ihm schenkte: Sie SCHENKTE es ihm. Gerade IHM. Etwas unermeßlich Wertvolles, und alles, was er wollen konnte, war, ihr genau DAS zurückzugeben. Ob das Liebe sein konnte oder nur menschliche Nähe oder Wärme oder was auch immer. _Nur daß Du das mit keiner Frau bisher zugelassen hast! _Doch nicht einmal diese Erkenntnis störte diese Erfüllung, dieses Erfülltsein von… – _von was? Von…_ _Caryn... – _ in diesem Moment. In dem sie ihn eiskalt erwischte, indem sie sich plötzlich – vollkommen unerwartet! – von ihm löste und ihn auffordernd ansah.

„Und?"

_Was…?_ Woher nahm dieses Mädchen JETZT die Distanz, ihr Küssen zu beenden?! Während er eine weitere Sekunde benötigte, um seine Gesichtsmuskeln unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, um die Stirn runzeln zu können? Er sah in ihr ironisch erwartungsvolles Gesicht und war ehrlich erstaunt – VÖLLIG PERPLEX! – daß sie es fertigbrachte, sich an ihre Frage zu erinnern sowie darüber, daß sie nach allem, wozu er sich zu sagen und zu tun hatte hinreißen lassen, seine Antwort immer noch nicht _wußte_.

„Hast Du die Antwort in unserem Kuß denn nicht gehört?" Oh, selbst DAS war schon wieder zu viel! _Falsch! Absolut falsch!_

„Da bin ich mir nie sicher, ob ich richtig gehört habe. Vor allem später... Und die Zeit bis Freitag ist noch unendlich lang."

_Laß sie los! Geh auf Distanz! Du bist heute nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig! Sag einfach: SO SIND DIE REGELN! _

„Ja", sagte er leise.

„Wie?" fragte sie unsicher. Bevor sie sich straffte und in strengstem Lehrerinnenton fortfuhr: „Könnten Sie bitte in vollständigen Sätzen sprechen, Professor Snape?"

Er lachte laut. _Professor Snape! _Unzurechnungsfähig. Gefühlsduselig. So verflucht OFFEN, daß es einfach nur PEINLICH war. Und dann DAS!

„Sie sind mir zumindest so wichtig, daß ich die mit Ihnen verbundenen Unbequemlichkeiten in Kauf nehme, Professor Willson", antwortete er übertrieben unterwürfig.

„Wenn Du das _zumindest _zurücknimmst und weiter hinten ein _gern _hinzufügst, wäre ich bereit, Dich noch einmal zu küssen", neckte sie ihn, und das MACHTE ihm SPAß! Eine Sekunde lang. In dieser Sekunde lachte er, und er konnte froh darüber sein, daß Caryn wieder fröhlich war. Daß sie es geschafft hatten, alles hinter sich zu lassen. Daß er jetzt noch immer hier stand und sie im Arm hielt. Es war wunderbar, eine lachende Frau im Arm zu halten! Wunderbar. Nicht GUT. _ES IST NICHT GUT. Es ist falsch. GANZ VERFLUCHT FALSCH!_ Das, was sie miteinander haben konnten, konnte nicht FRÖHLICH sein. ER konnte nicht fröhlich sein. Sie mußte sich mit den Gegebenheiten abfinden. Sie durften keine Luftschlösser bauen! Er hielt sie von sich ab und musterte sie streng. _Streng, Severus. Hart. Sprich sie aus, die Realität! _Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er dazu bereit war. Und doch war das, was dann aus seinem Mund kam, ganz anders. GANZ ANDERS.

„Ich WERDE Dich küssen", und er erschauerte, als SIE bei dieser fast _harten_ Ankündigung an IHM erschauerte. Ihre Lider schloß. Eine Sekunde so verharrte. Ihr Mund wurde so weich, daß ihre Lippen sich öffneten. Sie WOLLTE von ihm geküßt werden, und ER würde das tun. Oh, ja, das WÜRDE er, durch nichts würde er sich davon abhalten lassen, durch keine Unbequemlichkeit der Welt. Auch nicht von sich selbst.

_Die REALITÄT, SEVERUS! _Sie durften die Realität nicht verleugnen. _Das ABER fehlt, Severus. Du wirst sie küssen, ABER…! _

Caryns Mund blieb so, auch als ihre Augen sich wieder öffneten. Er sah sie an. Achtete nicht darauf, wie seine Augen für SIE aussehen würden, weil er IHRE sah. Ihre Augen, die jetzt fast schwarz waren, so weit waren ihre Pupillen.

„ICH WERDE DICH KÜSSEN", wiederholte er, im selben Ton, weil er prüfen mußte, ob es auch ein weiteres Mal funktionierte, und diesmal stöhnte Caryn leise. Ließ ihre offenen Lippen sich um ihre Zunge schließen, um sie zu befeuchten. Sein Glied schmerzte, weil viel zu viel Blut auf einmal hineingeströmt war.

_Was IST das, Caryn? WAS BIST DU?_ _Was machst Du mit mir? _

Er zwang sich, den Atem anzuhalten, versuchte, sich hart zu machen, um auszusprechen, was ausgesprochen werden mußte: _Ich kann Dich küssen, aber alles, was wir tun, hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Nichts mit Liebe, hörst Du? Ich werde Dich nicht lieben. Ich KANN Dich nicht lieben! _Diese Worte auszusprechen, war ja wohl kein Problem! _Dich verhärten, Severus, das ist etwas, das Du im Schlaf beherrschst! _

Hart war nur etwas anderes, und DAS war es, das ihn erwischt hatte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, aber er war in der Falle. DIESE Härte war es, die ihm unmöglich machte, die unbequemen Worte auszusprechen. Nicht, weil sie Caryn traurig machen würden. _Es ist mir völlig egal, ob sie traurig ist!_ Er vermochte es nicht auszusprechen. Einzig und allein, weil es sie dazu bringen würde, sich aus seinen Armen zu winden und wegzugehen. Und DAS durfte unter gar keinen Umständen geschehen. Er mußte Caryn hier haben, Caryn mußte hier sein, eng an ihn gepreßt, seiner Erektion Gegendruck geben, BEI IHM BLEIBEN. Er mußte sie haben um jeden Preis, SIE war das, was er immer gewollt hatte. _GEWOLLT. Pures Wollen_. Ihre Augen, die schon lange wieder geschlossen waren, ihr Mund, der von ihm geküßt zu werden verlangte, ihren Mund, ihn mußte er mit seinen Lippen spüren, UNTER seinen Lippen spüren, ihre Zunge schmecken, die sie ihm eben so aufreizend gezeigt hatte, er mußte ihrem Mund in Besitz nehmen, seine Zunge – wenigstens seine Zunge – in sie bringen, weil das alles war, was er heute tun durfte, und er sollte das GAR nicht tun, er sollte sich freimachen und die nötigen Dinge aussprechen, aber er stand hier und hielt sie fest an sich gepreßt und fühlte, wie sie sich seinen Händen entgegenbewegte, wie sie … das aber nicht mehr vollständig tat, wie sie jetzt ein Stück von sich zurückhielt…

Ihr Körper war noch nicht so weit, das KONNTE er jetzt deutlich fühlen, und das war es, das ihn schließlich einigermaßen zur Vernunft brachte. Für sich schmerzhaft spannende Hose war es viel zu früh, so unbeirrbar deren Inhalt sich auch an sie drückte. Und er hatte vergessen, etwas zu sagen. Etwas Notwendiges. Er MUßTE das noch tun. _Tu es, Severus! _Wie konnte ihm das so schwer fallen?! Wie penetrant WAR denn dieses Verlangen nach ihr? Vorbei an allen Notwendigkeiten! Fortschicken würde er sie stattdessen. MUßTE er stattdessen. JETZT, damit er sich nicht auf sie stürzte und auf der Stelle entjungferte, ehe sie wirklich für ihn bereit war.

_Schick sie weg, Severus!_

Es war nicht so, daß sie ihn nicht wollte, natürlich wollte sie ihn. Auch SIE genoß das, was er hier mit ihr tat. Sie brauchte nur Zeit. Und seine in diesem Augenblick wirklich beschämend drängende, irrationale Hoffnung, daß sie sich nicht wegschicken ließe, daß sie NEIN sagen, ihn mit sich zu Boden ziehen würde und ihn erlösen, zeigte ihm, daß es sich _lohnen_ würde, auf sie zu warten. Diese junge Frau war es wert, daß er alles tat, damit es ihr in seinem Bett gut ging. Daß er alles richtig machte. ANDERS als sonst.

Alle Selbstdisziplin zusammenraffend, unterbrach er alles, was er mit ihr tat und alles, woran er dachte, mit ihr zu tun. Er schaffte es, ein Stück von ihr abzurücken. So sehr sie eben seine erotische Nähe genossen hatte, so unverzüglich ließ sie jetzt geschehen, daß er diese beendete. Das war die Bestätigung: Es WÄRE zu früh gewesen, natürlich wäre es das. Erleichtert, daß er die Kurve bekommen hatte, suchte er ihren Blick, und anstatt sich in seine Augen fallen zu lassen, brach sie den Blick in der nächsten Sekunde wieder ab, legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und seufzte tief. Sie WAR erschöpft. Von ihrem Streit bestimmt und wohl auch von den wiederum überwältigenden neuen Eindrücken dessen, was wirklich eine überwältigende Erotik WAR. Sogar IHN überwältigend. _Als seiest ausgerechnet DU der Erotik-Experte, nicht wahr, Severus?_

„Du mußt jetzt gehen", war er endlich in der Lage auszusprechen, und Caryn seufzte wieder – tief und in einer Weise _ergeben, _daß er lächeln mußte. „Du bist erschöpft!" stellte er fest und hörte auf zu lächeln, weil ER es gewesen war, der sie so angestrengt hatte mit seinen Verletzungen am Anfang. _Es tut mir leid, Caryn, _war in seinen Gedanken. Sein Mund sagte: „Wenn… Du das möchtest, kannst Du am Freitag wiederkommen…"

Caryn nickte heftig. Sein automatisches Aufatmen war erbärmlich! Ebenso wie ihre Stummheit absolut rührend war. Er tastete ihr müdes Gesicht mit seinen Augen ab. Registrierte plötzlich, was er tat und erwischte einen Zipfel Ironie:

„Ich werde Dich nicht in Deinen Schlafsaal tragen können!" hörte er sich mit einer absolut übertriebenen Samtstimme sagen. _Gib ihr noch deutlicher zu verstehen, daß Du genau DAS zu tun begehrst, Severus! Sie auf ihrem Bett abzulegen und… _

Caryn lächelte ihn an. Mit schweren Augen, die IHM zu verstehen gaben, daß sie in ihr Bett wollte, aber allein. Seine Hand war plötzlich an ihrer Wange, und daran, wie … _innig _sie sich in seine Handfläche hineinschmiegte, konnte er erkennen, daß diese Geste angemessen war. Er verhielt sich viel zu _liebevoll, _aber das war ihm egal.

„Vergiß nicht, daß das hier NICHTS mit LIEBE zu tun hat!" beschwor er sie zum Abschied, nur ungenügend die Weichheit aus seiner Stimme haltend. In welch erbärmlich gefühlsduseliger Stimmung befand er sich eigentlich hier? Und was bei Merlins Fähigkeiten war das, was es ihm so schwer machte, sich aus dieser Stimmung herauszuziehen?! „So sind die Regeln: KEINE LIEBE!" wiederholte er, und jetzt hörte er sich ausreichend unbarmherzig an. Es war ihm dich auch nie schwer gefallen, unbarmherzig gegen sich selbst zu sein! Dann wäre es ja wohl lächerlich, wenn es jetzt hier ein Problem dargestellt hätte!

„Das ist mir egal!" war Caryns Erwiderung, leise, müde, dadurch aber nicht im mindesten die Stärke ihres Trotzes mindernd. Sie sagte das tatsächlich. In der REALITÄT. Die Worte, die in seinem Traum ER sie hatte sagen lassen. „Ich will Dich trotzdem, Severus. TROTZDEM!" Diesmal erkannte er das Gefühl in sich sofort. _Stolz. Es heißt Stolz, Severus._

**Caryn**

Nein, diesmal hatte nicht ER sie hinausbeordert.

„Ich WERDE Dich küssen."

Alles in ihr hatte sich zusammengezogen. Alles und überall, auch dort, wo sie nicht einmal geahnt hatte, daß SIE dorthin reichte. _Dort… Dorthin… Mit ihm. NUR mit ihm. Jetzt! Immer! _Noch nie hatte sie etwas so sehr gewollt. _IHN._

Seine Augen waren unergründlich gewesen, doch sein Atem, die Art, wie er sie an den Oberarmen gefaßt hatte, ein unvertrauter Zug um seinen Mund, die Erinnerung an seinen Wahnsinnskuß... All das hatte ihr gezeigt, daß er sie bei sich hatte haben wollen, in seinen Armen und_..._

„Ich WERDE Dich küssen." Streng. Unerbittlich. Unabwendbar. Rücksichtslos. Nichts würde ihn davon abbringen können. Auch Caryn nicht. Diese Ankündigung war absolut egoistisch gewesen. Er wollte sie. Für sich. Und sie wollte, daß er sie wollte. Niemals hatte sie etwas so sehr gewollt.

Als sie jetzt allein in ihrem Bett lag, hätte sie sich ohrfeigen können, daß sie ihrer Erschöpfung nachgegeben und sich nicht gezwungen hatte, dennoch heute mit ihm zu schlafen – wo der Wunsch danach so herrlich eindeutig von ihm ausgegangen war. Hatte sie ihre Macht über ihn ein für alle Mal verspielt, indem sie diese Chance heute ungenutzt hatte verstreichen lassen?

Andererseits LIEBTE er sie nicht – egal was er ihr heute sonst gesagt hatte. _Ich werde Sie nicht lieben. _Und dann: _Vergiß nicht, daß das hier NICHTS mit LIEBE zu tun hat!" _Es hatte geklungen wie eine nie veränderbare Tatsache. Und mit jemandem zu schlafen – zum allerersten Mal – der einen nicht liebte, hätte Kraft gekostet. Stärke. Unverletzbarkeit. Und all das hatte sie – nach ihrem Streit heute, nach der Apparierstunde, nach seinem unberechenbaren Verhalten gestern – einfach nicht mehr gehabt.

„ICH WERDE DICH KÜSSEN."

Er HATTE es getan. Und wie… Dieser Klumpen im gesamten Bauch, in der Brust, innen und außen, überall… diese Erregung, die noch so anstrengend war, so… sie gänzlich vereinnehmend, so… erschöpfend… Sie war so unendlich müde und gleichzeitig so wach und aufgekratzt wie noch nie. Schlafen? Unmöglich! Denken? Sie konnte nur daran denken. Es war so schrecklich gewesen, sie so unglücklich, so hoffnungslos, so verletzt wie noch nie vorher… Und dann war es auf geheimnisvolle Weise ins Gegenteil umgeschlagen. Er war ihr näher gewesen, als sie je für möglich gehalten hätte… Seine Umarmung das SCHÖNSTE. Seine Küsse…

„Ich WERDE Dich küssen."

Keinen Zweifel hegte Caryn mehr daran, daß er das auch am nächsten Freitag tun würde.

„Wenn… Du das möchtest, kannst Du am Freitag wieder kommen…" Sie hörte seine wundervolle Stimme. Samt und Seide. Schon diese Begriffe bescherten ihr einen neuen Schauer über den Rücken. Natürlich wollte sie! Noch nie hatte sie etwas so sehr gewollt. Freitag. _Oh Gott! Erst Freitag?!_

**Severus**

Unruhig wälzte er sich schon wieder auf die andere Seite. Seines Samens hatte er sich bereits entledigt, heftig und unverzüglich; seine schmerzhafte, viel zu lange währende Erektion hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen.

Worin zum Teufel bestand diese immense Anziehung, die dieses Mädchen auf ihn ausübte? Was war es, das ihn in ihrer Nähe dazu verleitete, sich wie ein verliebter Jüngling aufzuführen, der blind und prompt jede Liebeshandlung ausführte, die seine Angebetete ihm erlaubte? Hätte sie ihm heute erlaubt... Er erschauerte von neuem, als er daran dachte, wie ihre schwarzen Pupillen fast die gesamte Iris eingenommen hatten. Wie ihre Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen hervorgeschnellt war. Ihre Lippen befeuchtet hatten, befeuchtet, _feucht_…

_Severus, es reicht!_ _Denk lieber daran, wie anstrengend sie gewesen ist!_ _Wie anstrengend Euer Streit gewesen ist! Wie verheerend die Realität ist! _

Auch ihr Streit – war es einer gewesen? – war für Caryns Erschöpfung am Ende verantwortlich gewesen, das war ihm klar. Daran hatte auch nichts geändert, was zu sagen er sich danach hatte hinreißen lassen!

Wahrscheinlich mußte sie alles, was sie aus ihm herausgelockt hatte, erst einmal in Ruhe verarbeiten. Ihm war mehr als ein wenig beklommen zumute bei dem Gedanken, daß sie jede seiner Äußerungen auf die Goldwaage legen würde, um sie anschließend aufzubewahren und ihn damit festzunageln in Zukunft. Peinlich genug, wie vollständig er in seinem sexuellen Verlangen gefangen gewesen war! Seine allzeit verläßliche Kontrolle weit davon entfernt, verläßlich zu sein. Nie, so kam es ihm vor, war ihm eine Frau nur im entferntesten gefährlich geworden wie Caryn. Das war mindestens ebenso besorgniserregend wie all die dummen Worte, die dieser Zustand ihn hatte aussprechen lassen. _Schwanzgesteuert, _hieß es nicht so? Wie hatte er andere Männer dafür verachtet! Er stieß einen Seufzer aus in der Hoffnung, die sich wieder aufbauende Erregung auf diese Weise hinausatmen zu können.

_Schlaf endlich, verdammt!_


	6. Das allererste Spiel

**Liebe sternenwasser,**

an dieser Stelle noch einmal mein ALLERHERZLICHSTER Dank für Deine wunderschönen Reviews – die ich heute morgen gleich noch einmal Satz für Satz genossen habe und die mir schon wieder ein riesengroßes Honigkuchenpferdelächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert haben – was sich auch nie ändern wird: Es sind Geschenke für die Ewigkeit! ;)

**Liebe littledragonfly,**

DIR ebenso mein INNIGSTER Dank für Deine Mühe des **Beta**-Lesens – und für Deine – wie gewohnt ;) – punktgenauen Rückmeldungen, die unseren Severus so einfangen, wie ich ihn rüberbringen wollte. *glücklich strahl* Ich genieße Deine zuverlässige Begleitung durch meine Geschichte – auf der wir ja mittlerweile Gesellschaft von Deiner Minerva bekommen haben, was ich – wie Du weißt – seeeehr begrüße! :)

_**Mittalltag**_

**Caryn Montag, 25.3**

Das Leben war lang. Die Tage. Die Nächte. Die Stunden. Die Minuten. Die sich zum ganzen Leben dehnten. Sie vermißte ihn so sehr. SO SEHR. Mehr als gut war. Mehr als Spaß machte. _Mehr. Ich brauche Dich so sehr. Mehr von Dir… Oh Severus! Viel mehr… _

Schon der Sonntag war unendlich gewesen. Unendlich bedeutungslos. Unendlich langweilig. Unendlich lang. ER brachte das Wochenende ja immer gänzlich versteckt in seinen Räumen zu. Machte wohl allerhöchstens Stipvisiten bei seinen Slytherin-Schülern. Warum war sie nur nicht dorthin sortiert worden?! IHR war nur geblieben, die unendlich sich aneinanderreihenden Stunden eine nach der anderen zu auszuhalten. Totzuschlagen. Hinter sich zu bringen. Bis zum Montag. Wo sie erst einmal die Einsamkeit eines Frühstück ohne Severus Snape erwartete – er erschien grundsätzlich niemals zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle – und ein unendlich langer Vormittag ohne _Zaubertränke_.

Jetzt – endlich – war Mittagessenszeit. Endlich! Endlich würde sie ihn wenigstens SEHEN. Von Ferne. Ohne daß er ihr das kleinste Zeichen zukommen lassen würde. Nie schenkte er ihr auch nur einen einzigen Blick. Eine Augenbraue wäre natürlich undenkbar Ganz zu schweigen von einem Lächeln….

_Nur ein kleiner Blick, Severus, bitte! Ich habe Dich soo lange nicht gesehen…_

Caryn setzte sich in großem Abstand zu den Lehrern an den Ravenclawtisch, um ihn unauffälliger im Auge behalten können. Beobachtete den Mittelgang, den er gleich würde durchqueren müssen. Ihr ganzer Bauchbereich war verkrampft, innen und außen. Wie konnte dieser an sich unerträgliche Zustand, welcher ja schon an KRANKHEIT grenzte, gleichzeitig so unwiderstehlich wunderbar sein?!

DA war er: Sein autoritärer Blick glitt nach links und rechts, kurz nachdem er die Große Halle betreten hatte, OHNE an ihr hängen zu bleiben…

_Oh Severus, wie kannst Du?! Du kannst doch nicht vergessen haben, was wir miteinander getan haben…?_

Selbstverständlich KONNTE Severus das. ER DACHTE nicht einmal an sie. Warum sollte er auch? SIE war ihm gleichgültig. Er hatte sie begehrt, klar. Aber das war für einen Mann keine Kunst. Das hatte nichts mit ihrer Person zu tun. Alleinig mit der Tatsache, daß sie weiblich war. Und auch daß er sich so… zärtlich angefühlt hatte, so hungrig, aber auch fast… _ehrfurchtsvoll, _als er sie geküßt hatte… Oder so hinreißend egoistisch, als er ihr in die Augen gesehen hatte und gesagt (Die Erinnerung funktionierte immer noch, konnte sie auf der Stelle feucht werden lassen) _ICH WERDE DICH KÜSSEN…_

Ehrfurchtgebietend durchmaß er den Mittelgang mit seinen schwungvollen Schritten, sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm her, majestätisch, ja, das WAR er, ein wahrhaft STATTLICHER Mann… Das stimmte: Früher hatte sie sich manchmal gefragt, auf welchen realen Mann wohl der Begriff _stattlich _passen würde. ER WAR ES, und er war der einzige, der ihr einfiel!

Sie untersagte sich, ihm mit den Augen zu folgen, während er sich im nächsten Moment umwenden und sich auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch niederlassen würde. Er sollte nicht auch noch sauer auf sie werden. Seine Gleichgültigkeit war schlimm genug!

_KIND, soll er jedem hier auf die Nase binden, daß Ihr etwas MITEINANDER HABT?!_

Allein diese Vokabel ließ sie schon wieder erschaudern. Sie HATTEN ETWAS miteinander, jawohl! Und er könnte doch um dessen willen wenigstens EIN EINZIGES MAL zu ihr herübersehen! Ihr zeigen, daß er sich DESSEN bewußt war! Daß er sie küssen würde, Caryn seufzte tief, wenn sie jetzt miteinander allein wären. Das WÜRDE er doch!

Wieder einmal war sie dankbar dafür, daß Lucas seine Clique ihr vorzog, so daß niemand neben ihr saß, der auf sie achtete, der hätte mitbekommen können, wie schnell ihr Herz schlug und ihre Hände zitterten. Sie mußte sich disziplinieren, um nicht vor Erregung herumzuzappeln! Snape dagegen saß still, unbeteiligt von allen Menschen um ihn herum – sie eingeschlossen – auf seinem Platz und aß. Caryn bemühte sich, den Stich zu ignorieren, ERLEBEN zu müssen, daß ihre Verliebtheit einseitig war.

In seinen Armen würde es wieder so einfach sein, diese Tatsache zu vergessen, wenn er sie küßte, berührte, wenn sie ihn berühren durfte – sie spürte eine leichte Hitze im Gesicht – wenn er stöhnen würde für sie.... Um nicht selbst aufzustöhnen, hinderte sie die Luft in ihren Lungen daran, schon jetzt zu entweichen. Er HATTE gestöhnt, FÜR SIE!

Wieder ein Stich, schmerzhafter diesmal, als der Gedanke an all die anderen sie traf, bei denen er sogar haufenweise Orgasmen erlebt hatte, was garantiert auch nicht leise vonstatten gegangen war... Und er hatte gewiß Mädchen mit Erfahrung gehabt, die ihm ganz andere Genüsse hatten bieten können als sie, die sie noch alle Hände voll mit sich selbst zu tun hatte...

_Warum muß Liebe so weh tun?! – Weil Du Dir zu diesem Zweck den kompliziertesten und kaputtesten Mann ausgesucht hast, den Du finden konntest. Selbst Schuld, kann man da nur sagen!_

Und Severus Snape sah nicht ein einziges Mal zu ihr herüber.

_**Besessenheit**_

**Severus Montag, 25.3**

Seine Gedanken kreisten permanent um sie, und er hatte von Tag zu Tag mehr Schwierigkeiten, das unangenehm zu finden. Im Gegenteil: Er mußte zugeben, daß er schließlich begonnen hatte, diese Besessenheit ohne schlechtes Gewissen zu genießen. _Sex. Nur Sex. Aber eben wunderbar. _Wunderbarer, als er sich je gefühlt hatte.Er rief sich die Erinnerungen an ihre bisherigen Begegnungen ins Gedächtnis, spielte sie durch, schwelgte darin, kostete jede Einzelheit. ER war es, der das erlebt hatte – und er würde es wieder erleben… _Und noch viel mehr… MEHR_… Caryn, die sich weigerte, aus ihrem allerersten Kuß aufzutauchen. Nie hatte er etwas so Erotisches erlebt. Nie eine ihn so erotisierende Frau in seinen Armen gehabt. _Ich WERDE Dich küssen! _Erschaudert war sie, _miteinander_ waren sie erschaudert, weil DAS es war, was sie miteinander teilen wollten. Sex. Wundervoller Sex. Severus lächelte.

Wie ihr Körper wohl aussah, den er hatte heranwachsen und sich entwickeln sehen und den er sich – bereits vor der Besiegelung ihrer Beziehung – unter ihrer Schuluniform vorzustellen versucht hatte. Schließlich war er ja sicher gewesen, daß sie sich eines Tages in ihn verlieben würde, fügte er schnell gedanklich hinzu.

Gefühlt hatte er ihren Körper bereits, ihren Busen an seinem Zwerchfell, ihren flachen Bauch gegen ihn gedrückt, ihren überraschend schmalen Rücken unter seinen Händen....

Seine seit vorgestern immerwährende Erregung war schon anstrengend, aber noch nie hatte er eine Liaison mit einem der Mädchen so sehr auskosten können. Nie hatte er eine so sehr gewollt. _Nie_…

Bis auf Lily natürlich – diese jedoch auf ausschließlich leidvolle Weise – und das hatte sämtliche erotischen Impulse von vornherein ausgeschlossen. Aber dieses Leid war jetzt wieder dort, wo es hingehörte: zugedeckt am Boden seines Bewußtseins. Caryn ließ schlicht keinen Platz dafür. Und nicht zuletzt deswegen WAR es wundervoll.

Natürlich zog dieser Zustand Assoziationen nach sich. Es war wohl _schon_ eine Form von _Abhängigkeit_, welche er ja zutiefst verabscheute. Abhängigkeit bedeutete Schwäche. Ausgeliefertsein. Scham. GEFAHR. Daß Caryn ihn ebenso wollte wie er sie, war dabei belanglos. Für ihre Gefühle für ihn gab es schließlich keine Garantie.

_Im Gegenteil! Sie wird GARANTIERT aufhören, Dich zu lieben, sobald sie erkannt haben wird, wer Du wirklich bist. Außerdem ist sie gerade mal siebzehn!_

Er machte sich ihr gegenüber verletzlich. Das zu leugnen, war sinnlos. Und daß sie ihn verlassen würde, stand nun mal unanzweifelbar fest.

Selbstverständlich wäre es für ihn kein Problem, sich aus dieser Besessenheit von ihr zu reißen. Allem bereits jetzt ein Ende zu machen. _ALLEM, aber eben auch diesen verlockenden Aussichten auf den besten Sex Deines Lebens. _Und das war indiskutabel zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt. Er mußte sie erst besitzen, sie unter sich haben, seinen Samen in sie spritzen. Mehrfach, so schien es. Dann würde alles in seinen gewohnten Lauf zurückfließen. Sie würde ihm langweilig, er ihr unerträglich und alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Daher war es nicht nötig, sich jetzt zu _zwingen, _alles zu beenden. Es würde sich ohnehin erledigen. Ganz von allein.

Insofern konnte man nicht von wahrhaftiger Abhängigkeit reden. Es handelte sich sozusagen um eine _selbstgewählte _und _vorübergehende _Abhängigkeit_. _Er konnte sich die Freiheit ruhig nehmen, sich in Caryns Nähe zu wagen und sie zu genießen. Ganz unproblematisch. Solange er das wollte. Und solange SIE das wollte.

Sie, der nicht auszutreiben war, ihr Arrangement mit LIEBE zu vermischen. Egal, was er dazu gesagt hatte. _Das ist mir EGAL! _Dieser ihr Trotz war gefährlich. Die Gegebenheiten seiner Person DURFTEN ihr nicht egal sein! LIEBE war ein Tabu. Das zuzulassen er noch nie geduldet hatte. Nicht dulden DÜRFTE. Und ihr gegenüber tat er es. Weil er keine Wahl hatte. Caryn war einfach nicht GEGANGEN, egal, was er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht verjagen lassen. Was hätte er denn dagegen tun sollen?! Das einzige, DAS er tun konnte, war, es ihr immer wieder zu SAGEN: KEINE LIEBE. Irgendwann mußte sie es begreifen. So einfach war das.

_Worüber machst Du Dir eigentlich Gedanken?! Ihre LIEBE wird aufhören. Da brauchst DU überhaupt nichts zu tun. Das wird sie ganz von allein! Und da ändert auch nichts, was Du ihr zuliebe sonst noch gesagt hast! _

Das WAR lächerlich. ER machte sich lächerlich! Nie zuvor war er je auf die Idee gekommen, einer Frau derartige Zugeständnisse zu machen. _Zugeständnisse jedweder Art. _Warum tat er das? Nur damit sie bei ihm blieb?!

_Sie WIRD nicht bleiben, Severus! Sie wird GEHEN._

Sie würde gehen, und das war der natürliche Lauf der Welt. Das WAR es ja gerade, das ihr Verhältnis leicht machte. Ungefährlich. Tolerierbar.

_Hast Du Lily schon vergessen? VERLUST IST GEFÄHRLICH! Lilys Verlust hast Du nur mit knapper Not überlebt._

Mit Lily war das anders gewesen. ALLES war anders gewesen. Lily hatte er schließlich GELIEBT. UND nicht einmal geküßt!

„ICH WERDE DICH KÜSSEN…"

Noch nie hatte er eine Frau so sehr küssen wollen wie Caryn. Nie hatte ihn eine so geküßt, als ob sie gerade IHN so sehr wollte...

_Caryn ist noch Jungfrau. Wie soll sie denn beurteilen können, daß sie nun gerade _Dich _will? Sie würde zu jedem Mann _Mehr _sagen..._

Nein, das würde sie nicht. Sie TATes nicht. Caryn kam NUR zu ihm. SIE KÜßTE NUR IHN. Wollte NUR VON IHM geküßt werden. ER hatte die Macht über sie. Alles unter Kontrolle. Severus Snape hatte alles unter Kontrolle.

**Caryn Dienstag, 26.3**

Jeden Morgen war es schwieriger, diese anstrengenden Gedanken abzuschütteln, wieviel – oder wie wenig – sie ihm bedeutete. Als er sie geküßt hatte und auch noch danach war sie sich so sicher gewesen, daß er sie gewollt hatte. SEHR gewollt. Je länger diese Erfahrung zurücklag, desto unbedeutender kam sie ihr vor. Er hatte mit ihr schlafen wollen, klar. Aber was bedeutete das schon für einen Mann? Erst recht für IHN, der er in seinem Lehrerdasein nichts anderes tat als mit jeder Schülerin zu schlafen, die sich ihm anbot?

_Hast Du die Antwort in unserem Kuß nicht gehört?_

Wie hatte er geschafft, ihr am Sonnabend so wenig echte Antworten zu geben? Selbst die explizit geforderte Antwort auf ihre Frage, ob sie ihm wichtig sei, auf der sie geschafft hatte, trotz eben dieses Kusses zu bestehen, war schließlich von ihm mittels Ironie so verfälscht worden, daß sie daraus auch keinen Trost ziehen konnte. Auch wenn ihr immer noch heiß wurde bei dem Gedanken an seine verlangenden Worte: _ICH WERDE DICH KÜSSEN… _

Er war selbst Teil dessen gewesen, das diesem Verlangen ausgeliefert war. Er ließ sich selbst keine Wahl, als sie küssen zu müssen und an sich pressen und…

Oder war es doch so, daß sie sich nur weigerte, die schlimme Wahrheit anzunehmen? Daß er sie mißbrauchen wollte. Sex mit ihr haben. Ohne daß es auch nur eine Rolle spielte, daß SIE es war. Daß nur zufällig SIE es gewesen war, die bei ihm gewesen war, als er es ausgesprochen hatte: _Ich WERDE Dich küssen… Wahrscheinlich sagt er das zu jeder…_

_Verdammt!_ SIE WOLLTE BRAUCHTE LIEBTE IHN!! Und war IHM gänzlich gleichgültig.

Dennoch hatte es mehrere Momente gegeben, in denen sie das sichere Gefühl gehabt hatte, daß ER selbst anwesend gewesen war. Unverstellt. Schwäche gezeigt hatte. Gelacht hatte. Sie geküßt._ SO SEHR geküßt… _Es hatte sich angefühlt, als ob er niemals mehr damit hatte aufhören wollen. Es BESTAND Hoffnung. Auch dessen war sie sich in einem Augenblick sicher gewesen. Er sehnte sich danach geliebt zu werden. _Jeder Mensch tut das. Ohne Ausnahme. _Und in dem Moment, in dem er sich zugestand, ihre Liebe zu wollen, hatte sie ihn. Dann wäre ER von IHR abhängig. Dann würde ER SIE brauchen. Darauf mußte sie vertrauen. Was blieb ihr anderes übrig, wenn sie die Sache nicht abbrechen wollte? Sie wollte sie UNTER GAR KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN abbrechen. Sie wollte weitermachen, egal wie. Egal, was sie von ihm bekam. Egal zu welchem Preis. Dieser Mann war alles, was sie wollte. IHN wollte sie küssen, und IHM wollte sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit schenken.

Caryn seufzte tief. Erst Dienstag war heute, und sie war bereits jetzt verrückt vor unerfüllter Sehnsucht! Die absolut keinen Spaß mehr machte, sie war ausschließlich aufreibend, auslaugend, schmerzhaft. Dieses Sehnen verklumpte sich in ihrem Bauch und machte irgendwie alle Erinnerungen kaputt, welche ihr doch so herrliche Träume hätten bescheren können.

_ER LIEBT MICH NICHT._

Er küßte sie wunderbar, aber sie war ihm gleichgültig. Er vermißte sie nicht, es war ihm egal, ob sie da war. Sie brauchte gar nicht wieder zu kommen. Aber… seine Stimme war … weich gewesen. _Wenn Du das möchtest, kannst Du Freitag wiederkommen. _Beinahe behutsam. Als habe er sich gewünscht, _wirklich gewünscht, _daß sie das wollte.

_Weil ich gerne in Deiner Nähe bin..._

Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Und warum verhielt er sich dann nicht dementsprechend?

_So wie er Dich geküßt hat…_

Keine Frau hielt es lange mit ihm aus, weil er so war, wie er war, hatte er gesagt. Reihte Caryn sich doch nur in die endlose Reihe seiner Opfer ein? War ihre Liebe bereits erschöpft, so daß sie nicht einmal _eine _Woche auf ihn warten konnte?

_Du BIST eine von seinen austauschbaren Schülerinnen!_

Wie hatte sie sich darauf einlassen können?! Sie ließ ihn ihr seine Bedingungen aufzwingen, ohne ihr das Geringste zurückzugeben! Wenn er sie wollte – und Sex mit ihr wollte er jedenfalls – dann mußte er auf _ihre_ Bedürfnisse Rücksicht nehmen. Und zwar auch auf ihre _seelischen._

Sie würde heute nach _Zaubertränke _zu ihm gehen! Zumindest dann, wenn er sich einigermaßen menschlich gab. Naja. Vielleicht auch gerade dann, wenn er sich _nicht _menschlich gab.

_Konnte ein Mensch aushalten, ständig von einander widersprechenden, wild durcheinanderwirbelnden Gedanken heimgesucht zu werden?_

Sie wurde noch verrückt!

_**Das erste Spiel **_

**Caryn Dienstag, 26.3**

Alles in und an ihr zitterte, als Caryn aufreibend langsam ihre Sachen in ihrer Tasche verstaute, während die anderen Schüler mit der üblichen Hektik so schnell wie möglich Snapes Klassenraum verließen. Sie spürte den fragenden Blick von Lucas, den er ihr über die Schulter zuwarf, sah ihn aber nicht an.

Im Unterricht eben war Snape so nett gewesen, Caryn zu ignorieren. War es nicht unklug, diese Freundlichkeit nicht zu belohnen, indem sie sich jetzt bequem gab? Gleich würde er sauer sein, das war ihr klar, und sie konnte absolut nicht begreifen, weshalb sie trotzdem hier blieb. Wo er doch schon aus _diesem_ Grund ihren Wunsch nicht erfüllen würde. Noch war es nicht zu spät.... Sie zuckte zusammen.

_Doch._

„Was wollen Sie, Miss Willson?" knurrte er sie an, unmittelbar hinter ihr stehend. Caryn ignorierte den sie anspringenden Fluchtimpuls. Sie MUßTE es tun.

„Ich möchte eine Strafarbeit, Professor..." antwortete sie, auf den Tisch vor sich starrend, ohne sich diese Worte vorher zurechtgelegt zu haben.

„Da wird sich aber freuen!" schnarrte er gemein.

Verzweifelt sprang sie auf, er trat provozierend nachlässig einen halben Schritt zur Seite, so daß sie sich gerade eben nicht berührten.

„Bitte, Severus, ich halte es nicht länger aus..." Flehen lag in ihrer Stimme, aber genau das tat sie. Ihn anflehen. Was brachte es, das verschleiern zu wollen? „Ich muß Dich sehen. Egal wie. Ich könnte vielleicht einfach heute Abend bei Dir arbeiten. Einen von den Tränken machen, die Du herausgesucht hattest. Ich möchte einfach nur ein bißchen bei Dir sein..." Je mehr sie aufhören wollte, desto schneller redete sie. _Verflucht, das ist alles falsch!_ Wahrscheinlich war sie ihm jetzt so zuwider, daß er sie überhaupt nicht mehr sehen wollte... Sie schaute ihm nicht ins Gesicht, hielt den Atem an, drei Sekunden, vier... während er geringschätzig auf sie herabsah.

„Du kannst Dir denken, wie sehr mir ein so klammerndes Verhalten zuwider ist?"

Seine Stimme war kalt.

_So bin ICH_, _Severus. Aber MIR gibst Du das Recht dazu nicht. _

Caryn holte Luft und wandte sich zum Gehen.

**Severus**

_Ich halte es nicht länger aus..._ Der Schwall ihres intensiven Sehnens hatte ihn wieder einmal bereits erfüllt, bevor er seine Wahrnehmung auf ihre Gefühle gerichtet hatte. Sie wollte _bei ihm sein,_ das war bei ihr ein Bedürfnis der _Seele_, und das allein hätte ihn in die Flucht schlagen müssen.

_Diese Worte sollten Dich anwidern, Severus, nicht in Begierde stürzen!_

Vier Sekunden ließ er verstreichen, nachdem sie ausgeredet hatte, dann sagte er kalt, was er sagen mußte:

„Du kannst Dir denken, wie sehr mir ein so klammerndes Verhalten zuwider ist?"

Sie hatte es begriffen. Das war es ja, was er hatte erreichen müssen. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und wollte weg. _Nicht doch, Caryn!_ Er veränderte seine Stimme, machte sie samtig und provokant weich. „Wenn Sie wollen, Miss Willson, versuchen wir es noch einmal. Fangen Sie es anders an!" schickte er ihr hinterher. Verblüfft verharrte sie mitten in der Bewegung. Starrte ihn entgeistert über ihre Schulter an.

„Sag Deinen ersten Satz noch mal, der war... _richtig",_ forderte er sie leise und in seiner tiefsten Stimmlage auf. Er GENOß ihre Reaktion: Ihren stockenden Atem. Die sich öffnenden Lippen. Die fragenden Augen. Wachsames Zögern. _Wie unglaublich erotisch Du bist!_ Dann drehte sie sich gänzlich zu ihm um, unsicher, murmelte:

„Ich halte es nicht länger aus..."

_Gut. Mehr...._

„Noch mal. ... LAUTER."

Er hörte das Begehren in seiner eigenen, Gehorsam verlangenden Stimme.

„Ich halte es nicht mehr aus."

Die Luft bewußt einziehend, hob er seine Braue.

„Dazu schien mir der zweite Teil aber nicht zu passen." Wieder die fragende Miene. Er fühlte seine Mundwinkel zucken. „Habe ich etwas von… _Arbeit _gehört?"

„Ich dachte nur..."

**Caryn**

„Wenn Du das gesagt hast, solltest Du auch dazu stehen", sagte er sanft. „Ich erwarte Dich heute Abend zum ARBEITEN bei mir. AUSSCHLIEßLICHzum Arbeiten."

Etwas an seinem Tonfall irritierte sie.

„Einverstanden... Ich... wollte ja nur in Deiner Nähe sein. Reden. Helfen. Tee trinken vielleicht."

"TEE TRINKEN?!"

„Tee…" Unsicher zog sie die Schutern ein.

„Gu-ut." Langgezogen. Überlegend. Dann spielerisch herausfordernd: „Okay. Wir machen es so: Wenn Du schaffst, es wirklich durchzuhalten und mir nicht zu nahe zu kommen, kannst Du ab jetzt jeden Dienstag zum Arbeiten zu mir kommen."

Caryn merkte, wie Freude sich in ihr ausbreitete.

„Ist das Dein Ernst?" fragte sie strahlend.

„Freu Dich nicht zu früh, das wird nicht so einfach!" warnte er in einem – nun eindeutig – aufreizend anzüglichen Ton. Caryn riß die Augen auf. Daher wehte der Wind. Sie öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn wieder. „Na, Miss Willson, meine Nähe scheint Ihnen immer öfter die Sprache zu verschlagen..."

„Ähm... Gut. – Wie Du willst. Aber… DU darfst mich _auch_ nicht anfassen."

„Es SEI denn, Du BITTEST mich darum." Eine seltsame Schwäche kroch ihre Beine herauf. Die Genugtuung, die Siegesgewißheit in seiner Samtstimme machten sie zittrig. _Matschig_. Sie brauchte zwei Atemzüge, um herausfordernd zu erwidern:

„Darauf kannst Du lange warten!"

„So gefallen Sie mir viel besser!" Er lächelte. Nicht _Snape_. _Severus?_ Derselbe der ihr auf den Kopf zugesagt hatte: _Ich WERDE Dich küssen… _In diesem Moment fing er das ganz anders an:

„Darf ich Ihnen einen Kuß anbieten, Miss Willson?" bot er arglos an.

„Leider wollen Sie mich nur reinlegen, Professor Snape!"

Sprach's und stolzierte aus seinem Zimmer. So würde es zumindest aus seiner Sicht wirken.

**Severus**

Voller Vorfreude auf ihr Spiel öffnete er ihr die Tür per Hand. Trat ihr aufdringlich in den Weg und musterte sie mit diesmal vor Anerkennung gehobenen Brauen. Sie hatte ihren Umhang abgelegt und trug auf ihrer Haut lediglich eine dünne Bluse, die ihre Brustwarzen deutlichst durchschimmern ließ, unter einer lose über den Schultern liegenden Strickjacke, die fast schon von allein herunterrutschte. Unten herum einen anderen Rock als sonst, aus weichfallendem, dünnerem Stoff als ihr Jeansrock oder der der Schuluniform. Darunter eine hauchdünne, durchsichtige Strumpfhose. Sie mußte extra einen Wärmezauber bemüht haben...

_Alle Achtung, Mädchen! Du erfüllst meine kühnsten Träume... Ich vergesse Dir Deinen Fauxpas von heute Morgen._

Caryn schlüpfte an ihm vorbei ins Büro, einer Berührung ausweichend, und drehte sich auffordernd zu ihm um.

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Wir _könnten_ die Arbeit vergessen und uns miteinander nach nebenan begeben..." schlug er in gedehntem Ton vor.

„Und die zukünftigen Dienstage opfern? Wofür hältst Du mich?"

Er grinste über ihre Entrüstung, legte den Kopf schief. Machte seine Stimme so seidig wie möglich.

„Für... sehnsuchtsvoll?"

Sie lächelte ein wenig verkniffen.

„Hättest Du das vielleicht gern?"

„Möchtest Du es ausprobieren?"

Diesmal waren es ihre Augenbrauen, die hochgezogen wurden.

„Es gibt nur EINESache, die ich lieber tun würde."

Seine lösten ihre ab.

„Nämlich?"

„Jeden Dienstag zu Dir kommen!"

Er nickte anerkennend und schnitt eine ironisch-enttäuschte Grimasse.

„ZU bedauerlich."

„DU hast es so gewollt."

„Du hast damit ANGFANGEN_."_

Caryn seufzte, und sie lachten sich an. Schon DAS gehörte in die Kategorie der _angenehmen Dinge, _die mit ihrem Verhältnis einhergingen.

„Auf ins Labor! Ich gebe Dir die Tränke, die in den vier Unterrichtsstunden morgen durchgenommen werden müssen, und Du suchst die Rezepte und Zutaten heraus. Ich werde währenddessen die restlichen Hausaufgaben korrigieren."

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, von wo er sie gut im Blick hatte. Befriedigt lehnte er sich zurück und genoß erst einmal einen Moment ihren Anblick.

**Caryn**

Es war wunderbar, mit ihm zu spielen! Allein schon, daß er mit ihr spielen _wollte_! Das anfängliche unbehagliche, sogar demütigende Gefühl, daß er seine Macht über sie ausnutzte, war verschwunden, seit sie sich auf sein Spiel eingelassen hatte. Sie lächelte, als sie sich seinen Blick ins Gedächtnis rief, mit dem er ihre Kleidung bedacht hatte. Und seine Augen auf ihr jetzt erregten sie wie das Wissen, daß er sie lieber mit seinen Händen berühren würde. Es war eher das WISSENdarum, daß dieses flatterige, undefinierte, verkrampfte, beinahe unangenehm anstrengende Gefühl, das sich in ihrem Bauch gesammelt hatte, _Erregung _war, die sich in ihrem Körper noch nicht die richtigen Wege zu bahnen vermochte, da sie ja noch nie am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, wonach sie sich da sehnte. Doch ohne Zweifel würde sie es mit ihm erleben... Sie wollte es UNBEDINGT mit ihm erleben...

Erst einmal mußte sie aber seinen Unterricht vorbereiten. Stolz durchströmte sie: Er vertraute ihr seine eigene Arbeit an! Stellte er sie damit nicht mit ihm auf eine Stufe? Naja, es war keine wirklich schwierige Aufgabe… aber _seine!_

Sowohl das Regal mit den Rezeptbüchern als auch die Vorratskammer befanden sich im Blickfeld des Schreibtisches im Nebenraum. Caryn achtete darauf, daß die Tür zur Vorratskammer so weit wie möglich geöffnet blieb und daß sie selbst sich so viel wie möglich bewegte, ansonsten bemühte sie sich, sich trotz allem erst einmal auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Ärgerlicherweise war es mittlerweile doch zu kalt, auf die Strickjacke zu verzichten, und lose umgelegt konnte sie nicht arbeiten. Den Wärmezauber konnte sie auch nicht unbemerkt erneuern... – Egal. Er hatte ihre Brüste eben ja schon wahrgenommen.

Sie war fast fertig, als sie ihn aufstehen und mit Pergament rascheln hörte. Sie drehte sich nicht um, während sie auf sein Kommen wartete. Ihr Herz beschleunigte sich mit jedem seiner näherkommenden Schritte. Er trat sehr dicht hinter sie, beherzigte jedoch die Bedingung, sie nicht berühren zu dürfen, und beugte sich leicht vor, um in ihren Nacken zu atmen. Caryn lehnte sich in die Wärme seines kitzelnden Atems, ebenfalls darauf achtend, einen Mindestabstand einzuhalten.

„Na, schönes Mädchen, wie weit bist Du?" Sie lachte unwillkürlich auf ob dieser ja wirklich schon plump werbenden Wortwahl – ganz zu schweigen davon, daß sie sicher war, daß er den Klang seiner seidigen Stimme bis in die Feinheiten bewußt einsetzte. Daß diese Stimme sie dennoch in die Knie gehen ließ, war geradezu unverschämt von _ihrem_ Körper!

„Weißt Du, daß Du Dir auf Deine Stimme ganz schön viel einbildest, _lieber_ Severus?" Wie wunderbar, daß ihr erlaubt war, diese Vertraulichkeit anzubringen! Er schien nicht einmal verwundert darüber! Stattdessen spürte quasi im Nacken, wie sich auf seinem Gesicht ein ironisch arrogantes Grinsen ausbreitete.

„Ach? Und Du glaubst, ich bilde mir darauf _zuviel _ein...?"

„Und auf Deine Augenbraue erst recht!"

Jetzt lachte er leise. Machte sie damit fast automatisch an ihn lehnen, ein Impuls, den sie bewußt unterbinden mußte. Seine Stimme überall in ihrem Körper machte es nicht leichter:

„Solange sie sogar wirksam ist, wenn Du sie gar nicht siehst?"

Leise seufzend, legte sie sämtliche verfügbare Überheblichkeit in ihre Stimme:

„Ob diese Dinge denn tatsächlich so wirksam sind, müßte erst bewiesen werden!"

„Nichts lieber als das...!"

_Du bist so gemein, Severus! _„Das ist uns heute von Dir _verboten!"_

„Von DIR!"

_Oh nein! _„Du brauchst mir nur schriftlich zu geben, daß ich nächsten Dienstag trotzdem herkommen darf. Und laß Deine Augenbraue unten!"

Das war SO schön! In diesem Ton mit ihm reden zu dürfen. Die Schülerin war weit weg. FRAU war sie, eine begehrenswerte Frau, eine Frau, die DIESER Mann, Severus Snape, begehrte. Die er küssen wollte. WÜRDE… Seine Stimme ganz dicht:

„Die kannst Du nur sehen, indem Du Dich umdrehst!"

Die Notwendigkeit zu seufzen.

„Solange Du so nah bei mir stehst, stufe ich das als zu gefährlich ein."

„Mir würden da andere passende Vokabeln einfallen..."

Caryn drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn ironisch fragend an. Snape legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich lasse meine Augenbrauen unten, siehst Du? Ich bin nicht _gefährlich_..."

„Sie zucken aber."

„Das geschieht ohne meine Kontrolle, tut mir leid, wenn Dich das auch... _verunsichert...?"_

Caryn kniff grimmig die Lippen zusammen und stieß einen weiteren angestrengten Seufzer aus, während sie sich vorerst ihrer Arbeit zuwandte.

**Severus**

Er schmunzelte über ihren Seufzer. Eine Weile würde er sie noch zappeln lassen...

„Dreh Dich um", raunte er ihr in den Nacken.

„Tritt ein Stück zurück!"

„Zu Befehl, Miss Willson."

Langsam befolgte sie _seinen_, und Snape ließ seinen Blick intensiv über ihren Körper wandern. Caryn schloß die Augen, und er öffnete sich ihr, um die Welle ihrer Bereitschaft zu empfangen. Konkrete Erregung kannte ihr Körper noch nicht gut genug, um sie theoretisch vorwegnehmen zu können... Und diese Erkenntnis war es, die _seine_ kontrolliert wallende Erregung mit einem Schlag zum Kochen brachte. Er MUßTEsie berühren. JETZT. Er mußte ihr zeigen, wonach sie in diesem Moment verlangte, ohne es selbst zu wissen! SEIN Wissen darum überschwemmte ihn und strömte in seine schmerzhafte Erektion, für welche es heute natürlich noch viel zu früh war....

„Komm her!" befahl er, rauh, hart fast. _Hart, ja, _was auch sonst? Caryn öffnete die Augen, um ihn skeptisch zu mustern. Er mußte lächeln. „Vergessen wir dieses Spiel. Du darfst trotzdem von nun an dienstags _gerne_ meinen Unterricht für mich vorbereiten."

„Stimmt das auch?" fragte sie voller Mißtrauen. Er grinste.

„Du hältst mich für einen Unmenschen, oder?"

„Ich WEIß_, _daß Du einer BIST",stellte sie trocken fest. Er ließ sein Grinsen sich intensivieren. Bedauern in seinen Blick treten, während er bedeutungsschwer seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, daß bei Ihnen dieser Eindruck entstanden ist, liebe Miss Willson, aber _könnten_ Sie das _bitte_ jetzt kurz vergessen und sich unverzüglich in meine Arme begeben? Ich möchte Ihre Unantastbarkeit _nicht_ länger aushalten müssen."

Sie mit dieser ironischen Förmlichkeit zu necken, war seine Absicht gewesen, daß Caryn davon dermaßen prompt angezogen wurde, überraschte ihn. Sie stürzte ihm geradezu in die Arme, gar ehe er diese hatte öffnen können, und brachte den Augenblick zurück, als sie fast in ihn hineinappariert war. Und er sich _nicht_ hatte erlauben dürfen, sie auch nur eine Sekunde festzuhalten. So wie er letzten Sonnabend seiner Lust, sie wieder aus dem Nichts in seine Armen kommend, zu erleben, nicht hatte folgen dürfen. Jetzt HATTE er diese Freiheit und ergriff sie, schloß sie ein in seine Umarmung. Fühlte sie mit einer Heftigkeit sich an ihn drängen, welche ihrer beider – durch die endlos lange, an sämtlichen Nerven zerrende Distanz ins Unermeßliche gesteigerte – Anziehung zum Ausdruck brachte und die ihm den Atem nahm.

Sein „Endlich..." schenkte er ihr – wenn auch ironisch getarnt –, was sie auf der Stelle belohnte, indem sie ihm ihr Gesicht zuwandte und ihren Mund für ihn öffnete. Diesmal war die größere Heftigkeit von ihrer Seite genauso da, ihre unbestimmte Erregung suchte sich im vertrauten Küssen einen Ausdruck. Er erwiderte ihr unmißverständliches Verlangen und drang nachdrücklicher, härter in ihrem Mund, war aber diesmal mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit gleichzeitig ganz bei ihr. Spürte regelrecht am eigenen Leib, wie sehr _ihr_ Bauch die Begrenzung durch ihn – gerade IHN! – benötigte und gab seinem Körper nach, der enger zu ihr wollte, _eng_…, enger preßte er sein steifes Glied an sie und wußte in diesem Moment, daß sie diese Empfindung in sich aufnahm, daß diese anklang an den weiblichen Instinkt, den Mann in sich aufnehmen zu wollen. Daß sie ihn IN SICH wollte, IHN, daß sie ihn BRAUCHTE, ebenso wie er sich unendlich in sie hinein sehnte. In sie hinein. Nie gekannt, _WIE SEHR... _Und daß sie das zusammen erleben würden, sobald Caryn dazu bereit war.

Seine Hände ließ er auf ihrem Rücken wandern, dann hinunter zum Ansatz ihres Pos. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bewegte sich auf demselben Weg dorthin und Snape spürte, wie sie ihren Kuß vergaß, um sich ganz auf diese neuen Reize konzentrieren zu können. Er glitt die sanfte Rundung dort hinunter, drückte kurz ihre Backen, rief seine Hände zurück auf ihre Hüften. Auf ihr herzerweichendes Seufzen hin wiederholte er dieses Unterfangen.

Caryn stand ganz nah bei ihm, dennoch vollkommen in sich selbst versunken – oder vielleicht doch ein wenig auch in IHN, der er ihr diese Empfindungen schenken durfte. Rührung überkam ihn; Dankbarkeit für das Geschenk, das sie ihm damit machte; Reue darüber, daß er sie so oft schlecht behandelt hatte. In diesem Moment bewegte sie ihren Bauch verstohlen an seiner harten Beule. Er lachte gerührt. _Kannst Du es heute nicht aussprechen, Du süßes Geschöpf? Daß Du MEHR möchtest? _Er küßte ihren Hals und lenkte seine Hände dorthin, wo sie sie auf so unwiderstehliche Art hinbeordert hatte. Wo es wundervoll war, Ihr Po fühlte sich wahrhaft wundervoll an, fest und rund und einladend, dazu einladend, das Kneten vorerst zu lassen, weiter hinunterzufahren, zur Mitte, durch den Rockstoff hindurch beide Pobacken zu greifen, sie auseinanderzuziehen, die Finger zu strecken, auszustrecken in die Ritze dort, ihren schärferen Atemzug zu hören, wieder einen, ihre widerstreitenden Impulse wie am eigenen Leibe zu spüren, sich zu gleicher Zeit vorne enger an ihn heranzudrängen – _ja, das ist gut, _er preßte sich ihr automatisch entgegen – oder lieber im Hohlkreuz seinen Fingern hinten entgegenzukommen… Er mußte unbedingt fühlen, ob sie feucht war, _natürlich ist sie feucht, hör doch, wie Du sie zum Stöhnen bringst, sie stöhnt, als ob sie bereits… _ER war es, der plötzlich viel mehr Sauerstoff benötigte… Der sich an ihr reiben mußte mit einer Vehemenz, die sie im ersten Moment verunsicherte, unwillkürlich Abstand suchen ließ…

_Du überforderst sie! Reiß Dich zusammen, Severus!_

**Caryn**

Wie nah der Po _jenen_ Regionen war, hatte sie bisher in ihren Phantasien eindeutig vernachlässigt. Das war ihr erst jetzt bewußt geworden, als er den Ausflug seiner Hände auf ihre Pobacken beendet hatte und sie nichts anderes wünschte, als daß er ihn auf der Stelle wiederholen möge. Unauffällig rieb sie ihren Bauch ein wenig an der harten Beule, die unüberspürbar dort drückte. _Noch mal, Severus! _Er schien das verstanden zu haben, denn er lachte ganz leise, legte seinen Mund an ihren Hals – was auch nicht zu verachten war – tat ihr dann aber den Gefallen und ließ seine Hände abwärts wandern, langsam, genüßlich, wie es schien, so fühlte es sich wenigstens an: so wahnsinnig genießerisch… Sie hörte sich stöhnen, schier verzweifelt stöhnen. Seine Hände zogen ihre Hinterbacken auseinander, lösten damit ihre – in nie für möglich gehaltenener Feuchtigkeit aneinanderklebenden – Schamlippen. Atemlos hoffte sie, er würde seine Finger dorthin schieben, weiter, egal wie, egal, was er dort tun würde, egal, sie WOLLTE es, sie BRAUCHTE es… _JETZT, Severus… _

SEIN heftiges Stöhnen ließ sie im ersten Moment zusammenzucken, wie hart er sich jetzt an ihr rieb, natürlich wollte er jetzt sofort mit ihr schlafen, und das war ja auch gewollt, natürlich sollte er das, das war schließlich ihre Abmachung. Und sie wollte es doch auch, natürlich wollte sie das. Sie schluckte noch einmal, löste sich ein Stück und sah ihm in die Augen. Sah plötzlich seine ironische Belustigung darin, doch war da nicht eben noch viel mehr gewesen? Das, was sie auch in seinem Kuß, in ihrer Umarmung empfunden hatte… das Gefühl, daß Snape wirklich BEI IHR gewesen war, ihr ganz nah. Ohne Distanz. Beinahe LIEBEVOLL hatte er sich angefühlt, zärtlich, liebevoll, ganz BEI IHR.

Nun ja, was DAS anging, konnte sie sich auch irren. Vielleicht war dieses Gefühl normal, wenn man sich körperlich _liebte, _so hieß diese Tätigkeit immerhin ja auch. Doch was es auch war, sie wollte zweifelsohne MEHR davon....Auch wenn ihr _sein_ unerwartet großes Verlangen im ersten Moment ein wenig unheimlich vorgekommen war, jetzt fand sie das wunderbar, er hatte sie ziemlich stark begehrt, DAS wenigstens HATTE sie gespürt, er hatte gestöhnt, LAUT gestöhnt, so sehr hatte er sie gewollt, eine Sekunde zuvor noch…

„Du hast genug für heute, wie mir scheint", bestimmte er jetzt... wieder mit einer Ahnung eines _liebevollen _Tonfalls. _Sagt er das jetzt meinetwegen? _Streng genommen hatte er recht, und es war so rührend von ihm, sich darum zu kümmern, was SIE wollte, anstatt seiner doch zweifellos großen Lust darauf, endlich mit ihr zu schlafen, egoistisch nachzugeben. _Was er von diesen anderen Schülern hat durchblicken lassen, hört sich nicht so an, als seien deren Bedürfnisse ihm irgendwie wichtig gewesen…_ Dennoch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob SIE sich vielleicht einfach drücken wollte. Irgendwann MUßTEN sie es doch tun, warum nicht heute?Außerdem war das wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit zu verhindern, daß er sie gleich wegschickte. Während sie bei ihm sein wollte, in seinen Armen – wenn auch am liebsten, ohne irgendetwas Anstrengendes zu tun, einfach so, entspannt in seinen Armen liegen…

„Ich HABE noch nicht genug, ich möchte…" Sein völlig unsnapisches Lächeln brachte sie zum Verstummen, ebenso wie sein nachdenklicher Vorschlag:

„Ich könnte Dir vielleicht noch die Tasse Tee anbieten, die Du heute Morgen bestellt hattest."

_Oh, Severus, Du bist so süß! _Er schickte sie noch nicht weg, wollte sie nicht um jeden Preis loswerden, obwohl er sich offenbar entschlossen hatte, heute noch nicht mit ihr zu schlafen. Und Caryn hatte sie das starke Gefühl, daß er seine Anderen NICHT zum Tee eingeladen hatte! Noch nicht einmal DANACH. Sie strahlte ihn an.

_**Abwarten und Teetrinken**_

**Severus**

Es war anstrengend, seinen unvermindert drängenden Samen zu vergessen, während er sie dort auf der Arbeitsplatte in seinem Labor sitzen sah, in so exponierter Höhe, mit den Beinen baumelnd. Er bekämpfte den Drang, seine Hand, die ihr eben einen Becher Beruhigungstee gereicht hatte (den brauchte er jetzt), beiläufig ihren Schoß streifen zu lassen, um sie dann leicht auf ihren Schenkel zu legen, ihre Haut darunter zu spüren, ihr Erschaudern, ihre Wärme, ihren Atem sich daraufhin verändern zu hören, höher zu rutschen, noch höher, um endlich, endlich…

_Severus, das genügt! _

Ein zweites Mal würde er es nicht schaffen, seine Kontrolle wiederzuerlangen! Und es war nicht gut, Caryn zu überfordern, es würde die kommenden Genüsse schmälern, die kommen WÜRDEN. Sogar heute hätte sie ihm weiterzugehen erlaubt, was ihn ebenfalls anrührte: Ihm zuliebe hätte sie ihr eigenes Widerstreben ignoriert und hätte ihn gewähren lassen…

Aus diesem Grund war es ihm irgendwie unmöglich gewesen, sie wegzuschicken, obwohl er sie, wie gesagt, schlecht ertrug. Dennoch war es auf eine ungeahnte Weise… _schön, _sie jetzt dort einen Schluck Tee nehmen zu sehen, mit einem geradezu verklärten Lächeln auf ihren rotgeküßten Lippen… Sein eigenes Lächeln verblaßte, als sich ein erneutes Stöhnen in seinen Lenden formierte und er tief Atem schöpfte. Es wurde Zeit, aus diesen für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu schwer eindämmbaren Empfindungen herauszukommen und sich stattdessen in die Realität zu zurückzubegeben. Wo war seine Ironie?

„Na, habe ich gewonnen?" wischte er ihr das Lächeln vom Gesicht. Eine Sekunde lang war sie entsetzt, bis er seinem Impuls nachgab und seine freie Hand versöhnlich ihre Wange streicheln ließ. Caryn drehte den Kopf weg und musterte ihn mißtrauisch.

„Das ist nicht Dein Ernst!"

Er schmunzelte gemeiner Weise über ihre schreckgeweiteten Augen, stellte rasch seinen Teebecher ab und stellte sich dicht vor sie hin. Zog seine Braue für sie hoch und schaffte es allein dadurch, ihr Mißtrauen vorläufig zu besänftigen und ein zärtliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern.

„Ich HABE Dich dazu gebracht, FREIWILLIG in meine Arme zu kommen. Nach unseren Regeln…" Das Lächeln verließ ihr Gesicht. Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an, versuchte, in seinen Augen zu lesen. Unwillkürlich schmunzelte er. Sie gestattete sich eine wiederum noch provisorische Erleichterung.

„Ich dachte, ein _Snape _stehe zu seinem Wort…"

Er lachte.

„Ich bin slytherin, Caryn."

Sie überlegte eine Sekunde.

„Dann gehe ich mal davon aus, daß es ziemlich un_slytherin _wäre, Dir die Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen, daß ich von nun an Deinen Unterricht für Mittwoch vorbereite…"

Seine Mundwinkel zog er anerkennend nach oben.

„DAS wäre ein Argument…"

Ihr Lächeln daraufhin hatte etwas Lauerndes. Gespannt erwartete er ihren nächsten Satz:

„Ich hatte außerdem den _Eindruck, _daß DU es warst, der es nicht länger aushalten konnte, mich nicht anfassen zu dürfen!" Das war nicht kokett gewesen, vielmehr _drohend_. Sein noch immer an Blutarmut leidendes Gehirn interpretierte die pure Verheißung hinein. Er holte Luft, hob die offenen Hände und schenkte ihr ein selbstironisches:

„Gut, ich gebe es zu: DU hast gewonnen!"

Caryn strahlte ihn an – aus Dankbarkeit, vielleicht jedoch auch aus dem Unbehagen heraus, daß er sich geschlagen gab – beides erschien ihm angemessen und auch… unbestreitbar _schön._

„Dabei habe ICH es doch schon heute Morgen… _nicht mehr ausgehalten…"_

Das sich bereits wieder auf dem Weg in seinen restlichen Körper befindliche Blut war im selben Moment wieder in seinem bebeutelten Penis, und er trat einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich von ihr ab. Tief Luft holend, trank er seinen Becher mit einem Zug leer und hielt Caryn – sah sie irritiert aus? – _keusch _seine Hand hin, um sie zum Herunterrutschen von ihrem erhöhten Sitzplatz aufzufordern.

„Es ist spät, Caryn. Du mußt gehen."

Mit bedauerndem Stirnrunzeln ergriff sie seine Hand und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen.

„Freitag dann…?"

Er nutzte einen Händedruck, um seiner Warnung mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen:

„Daß ich Dir jetzt den Dienstag zusätzlich angeboten, soll aber nicht heißen, daß Du jetzt Donnerstag wieder ankommst, klar? Bei diesen beiden Terminen in der Woche bleibt es jetzt. Ohne Diskussion. In Ordnung?"

Seine gesamte Strenge hatte er in seiner Stimme mitschwingen lassen, welche seltsamerweise ihre Wirkung verfehlte, denn diese Äußerung brachte ihm von Caryn ein… _liebevolles _Lächeln ein. Er ließ ihre Hand los. Jetzt war es _seine _Stirn, die sich runzelte. Er hatte eindeutig zu viel von sich preisgegeben heute!

„Ja, das kann ich einigermaßen ertragen!" sagte dieses Mädchen leichthin, sie _sang _es beinahe. Sah ihm dann regelrecht verschmitzt direkt in die Augen. „Bis wir heiraten, ist das so in Ordnung."

Er verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse, aber – _zur Hölle!_ – es gelang ihm wohl nicht hundertprozentig zu verbergen, wie sehr ihn diese Worte trafen. So albern, überflüssig, irrational das war, Caryns Bereitschaft, _ihr_ LEBEN mit _seinem_ verbinden zu wollen, ging auf unergründliche Weise über _Heiraten – was interessieren MICH weiße Kleider, öffentliche Küsse, tausend heulende Gäste…?! – _weit hinaus, schien für ihn irgendwie die Diskrepanz zu symbolisieren zwischen seinem realen Ich und dem, wie er sich einst gesehnt hatte sein zu können, _AUCH sein zu können_… Die kurze Pupillenreaktion – _Ich bin ertappt_ – zu unterbinden, war früher eine seiner leichtesten Übungen gewesen, aber daß diese Frau hier ihn schlicht _durcheinanderbrachte_, war ja nichts Neues mehr. _Verfluchte Schwanzhörigkeit! _

_Schön wäre es, Severus! Aber HEIRATEN hat dann doch nicht allzuviel mit Deinem SCHWANZ zu tun!_

In der Folgesekunde ließ er Caryn in seinen Augen wieder die verordnete Unergründlichkeit wahrnehmen. So, wie sie ihn anstarrte, war ihr sein Moment der Schwäche aber _keineswegs_ entgangen. Er verkniff sich, zurückzustarren, höchste Zeit, diese …_Fassungslosigkeit, _diese verachtenswürdige _Entgleisung _zu überspielen.

„Daß wir hier miteinander… SPIELEN, heißt nicht, daß Du die REGELN vergessen darfst. Wir haben ein Arrangement, Caryn!" sagte er scharf.

„Ja, keine Liebe, ich weiß…" murmelte sie betroffen. Sie HATTE diese Regel vergessen, er hatte ihr MÖGLICH gemacht, seine Regeln zu vergessen.

_Du bist doch selber schuld, Mädchen, wenn Du jetzt traurig bist! Du WEIßT, wer ich bin! Ich habe es dir gesagt! Ich habe Dir GESAGT, Du sollest mir glauben!_

„Es tut mir leid…", sagte sie leise. „Darf ich… Freitag trotzdem wiederkommen?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte er automatisch und schob sie in Richtung Ausgang, dann gleich auf den Gang hinaus. Es war ihm egal, daß sie jetzt traurig war! Er knallte seine Tür in ihren Rücken. Er HATTE es ihr gesagt!

_BEVOR Du Dich hast einlullen lassen von ihr, von ihrer LIEBE!_

Unsinn, bevor sein SCHWANZ ihn nachlässig hatte werden lassen!

HEIRATEN! Was bildete dieses Mädchen sich ein?! Welchen Eindruck seiner Person mußte er ihr vermittelt haben, daß sie sich in seiner Gegenwart traute, dieses Wort auch nur zu DENKEN?! Geschweige denn, es AUSZUSPRECHEN!

_Wenn es nicht so traurig wäre, könnte man darüber lachen!_

Nein, absolut nicht! Die Lage war viel zu ernst! GEFÄHRLICH ernst! Er HATTE sich ihr gegenüber so verhalten, daß sie an LIEBE denken konnte, und es war seine Aufgabe, ihr _Derartiges _auszutreiben, und zwar unverzüglich! _UNVERZÜGLICH! MORGEN! _Er mußte sie in ihre Schranken weisen!

_Deine BEDÜRFNISE in ihre Schranken weisen!_

Es waren SEXUELLE Bedürfnisse, und die waren einfach… zu groß, zu… überwältigend, zu…

_Gefährlich! Caryn scheint hier nicht die einzige überforderte Jungfrau zu sein, Du… GRÜNER JÜNGLING!_

Morgen. Morgen würde er sich wie ein MANN verhalten. Wie SEVERUS SNAPE. Es war allerhöchste Zeit.

_**Nachtgespenster**_

**Caryn Nacht auf Mittwoch, 27.3**

Wach lag sie in ihrem Bett, einsam, vielleicht endgültig einsam? Vielleicht würde er sie jetzt _wirklich_ von sich stoßen, weil sie zu widerwärtig unbequem war! Stark verärgert hatte sie ihn, indem sie es vorhin nicht hatte lassen können, das Wort HEIRATEN in den Mund zu nehmen. Verdammt, warum ging auch immer ihr Mundwerk mit ihr durch?! Er hatte ihr so viel gegeben, sie zum Tee eingeladen, ihre Wange gestreichelt, ihr einen Zusatztermin geschenkt… Und dann mußte sie ihm deutlichst zu verstehen geben, daß sie mit nichts zufrieden war. Angstvoll hatte sie sich entschuldigt und ihn gefragt, ob sie trotzdem am Freitag wiederkommen dürfe.

„Natürlich!" hatte er ihr wie aus der Pistole geschossen entgegnet, sauer war er gewesen, aber er hatte nicht überlegt.

Rechtfertigte das, daß sie sich jetzt KEINE Sorgen machte? Sondern davon ausging, daß er sie Freitag wieder hereinbitten und an sich heranlassen würde? Sie WOLLTE sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Die Zeit bis Freitag war zu lang dafür, wahnsinnig würde sie werden!

„Ich WERDE Dich küssen", rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis. Er WÜRDE das wieder wollen! Dazu hatte er sie heute zu sehr – SO SEHR – begehrt. Und hatte er ihr nicht letzten Samstag versichert, daß sie auch unbequem sein dürfe?

_Du hast ihm keine Wahl gelassen! Und er hat es so ironisch ausgesprochen, daß das nicht die Wahrheit gewesen sein muß!_

Caryn seufzte tief.

_Aber sein unmißverständliches Stöhnen IST die Wahrheit gewesen! _

Würde sich ein Mann durch ein unbedachtes Wort, für das sie sich entschuldigt hatte, nachdem er ihr auf ihre Vergewisserung hin noch einmal gesagt hatte, daß sie Freitag wiederkommen dürfe – _Natürlich! – _würde er sich dadurch davon abhalten lassen, endlich den versprochenen Sex mit ihr zu haben? – Nein, das würde er nicht. Nein. Severus hatte _natürlich _gesagt, und er MEINTE es auch. Sollte sie ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, in der sie ihm versprach, nie wieder unbequem zu sein?

_Ja, Caryn, gerade DAS könntest DU guten Gewissens versprechen, nicht wahr?! _

Sie selbst wurde auch immer zynischer! Und ein Brief an ihn würde wirklich gute Schutzzauber erfordern, denn davon abgesehen daß sie sterben würde, wenn ihre Beziehung durch eine Notiz von ihr herauskäme – seinen Zorn daraufhin wollte sie sich lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen!

Nein, sie entschied das jetzt einfach. Daß er sie jetzt verlassen würde, machte die überwältigende körperliche Anziehung schlicht unmöglich. Äußerst unwahrscheinlich zumindest. _Unentrinnbare körperliche Anziehung… _Seufzend drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und zog die Knie an die Brust. Hielt sich fest umschlungen und hatte SEIN Stöhnen im Ohr, wie er sich an sie gedrängt hatte… _ICH WERDE DICH KÜSSEN! _Und nicht nur DAS! _Natürlich!_

**Severus **

Bereits eine geschlagene Stunde saß er angezogen auf seiner Bettkante und wagte nicht, sich hinzulegen.

Er schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, die Sache mit Caryn korrekt zu handhaben. Alles war vollkommen anders gelaufen als sonst, und es verselbständigte sich, entwickelte sich in einem Tempo, dem er nicht zu folgen vermochte. Die Sache entglitt ihm immer mehr, er fühlte sich wie ein Spielball finsterster pubertärer _Emotionen, _die zu ihm überhaupt nicht zu gehören schienen, und dennoch spielten sie sich dazu auf, von seiner gesamten Person Besitz zu ergreifen, sein Verhalten zu steuern, es ihm unmöglich zu machen, diesem Mädchen seinen Platz zuzuweisen – sie dort zu halten, auf Abstand zu halten, in sicherem Abstand.

_Es ist nur, weil ich sie endlich nehmen muß, _versuchte er zu denken. _Ich will sie FICKEN, so heißt das, mehr ist es nicht, _und nicht einmal dieses _Wort, _das er normalerweise niemals auch nur DACHTE, half.

„FICKEN will ich sie, das ist alles!" sprach er laut und deutlich aus und wiederholte: „DAS IST ALLES!"

_Wie erbärmlich bist Du eigentlich, daß Du Dich jetzt hier zum Proleten machst?! _

IHR gegenüber, LILY gegenüber, war ein Wort wie dieses niemals EXISTENT gewesen. SIE hatte er geliebt, wahrhaft geliebt, GELIEBT, und der tat es noch, nicht wahr? Er verdiente sie nicht, hatte es nie, und jetzt war sie tot durch seine eigene Schuld, aber das war eben sein Schicksal. Dafür konnte Lily ihn jetzt vor diesen niederen Bedürfnissen schützen. Die nichts mit LIEBE zu tun hatten, NICHTS!

_CARYN HAT NICHTS MIT LIEBE ZU TUN, _dachte er in bewußten Worten. _ICH LIEBE LILY. _

_Los, sprich es aus!_

„Ich liebe…", er holte Luft. Stieß sie aus. _Lily. _Holte erneut Luft. „Caryn hat NICHTS mit LIEBE zu tun!" kam mit dem nächsten Atemzug.

_Denk an Lily!_

„_Er hat sie tatsächlich gekriegt, schau mal..."_

_Hand in Hand. Lily und James. Sie ihn verliebt lächelnd von der Seite anhimmelnd. _

„_Ein schönes Paar!" _

„_Ja, ich finde, sie passen zusammen. Man kann sie sich als Hochzeitspaar vorstellen, so würden sie sich auf ihrem Hochzeitsphoto ansehen!"_

_DU HAST ES DOCH DIE GANZE ZEIT GEWUßT, SEVERUS! _

_Lily ist zu gut, zu hübsch, zu freundlich, zu beliebt für ihn. Potter hat lange um sie geworben. Sie passen zusammen, das stimmt doch. _

Solange Lily mit Severus befreundet gewesen war, hatte sie den sich um sie bemühenden James abblitzen lassen. Ein Trost, der Severus ebenso wenig erreicht hatte wie die Tatsache, daß er selbst daran schuld war, daß sie ihn verlassen hatte.

Und immerhin hatte sie länger als ein Jahr gewartet, ehe sie James erhörte.

_Er hat die ganze Zeit gewußt, daß sie ihn wollte. Bevor sie selbst das gewußt hatte._

_Es gibt keinen Trost. Der Halbblutprinz ist am Boden zerstört. Jetzt ist es endgültig. Lily wird IHN niemals küssen. Sie ist am Ziel, welches NICHT Severus ist._

_DEIN ZIEL IST DER DUNKLE LORD. ER WILL DICH. WIRKLICH DICH._

Weil er begabt war. Brillant werden konnte mit der richtigen Ausbildung. Und eine Frau hätte dabei ohnehin gestört. So würde er sein Potential ausschöpfen können. Groß, mächtig, wichtig werden. _Für das Höhere Wohl. Für den Dunklen Lord. _

An James Arm hatte er Lily endlich hinter sich lassen müssen. Alle Hoffnung auf sie begraben. _Endlich._

_Lily liebt James, nicht Severus. _

Anders wären es nicht _sein Leben_, _seine Person_ gewesen.

Er war nicht einmal fähig dazu gewesen, an die Kraft seines Hasses zu kommen, wie der Dunkle Lord ihm gezeigt hatte. Stattdessen hatte er dagelegen, schwach und schlapp auf seinem Bett in den Slytherin-Kerkern, so weit wie möglich von der Sonne und den Gryffindors entfernt. War liegengeblieben, bis er irgendwann vom blanken, körperlichen Überlebenswillen zu irgendeiner Mahlzeit getrieben worden war. Von da an war es leichter gewesen. War leichter _geblieben_. An schwarzen Zaubern hatte er gearbeitet, Neuerungen entwickelt, war dafür mit Respekt belohnt worden. Und das Dunkle Mal hatte er - als besondere Ehre - erhalten, bevor er seine UTZ-Grade in der Tasche gehabt hatte.

_Du bist das vielversprechendste Nachwuchstalent, Severus. Ich bin stolz auf Dich._

Sein Vater hatte ihm das nie gesagt. Aus Muggelsicht war er wertlos gewesen.

_Deine Bestimmung ist die Rache an der Seite des Dunklen Lords!_

Als Lilys und James Heiratsannonce im Tagespropheten gestanden hatte, war er bereits zum Mörder geworden, der damit das Recht auf seine Zweifel an seiner Entscheidung, an Voldemorts Regime verwirkt hatte. Lily hatte davon nichts geahnt. Hatte in James' Armen gelegen und ihren gemeinsamen Sohn gezeugt. Und Severus hatte schon vorher, lange vorher jegliches Recht verspielt, sie zu lieben. Hatte es dennoch getan. Hatte die Gestalt ihres Patronus mit Lily geteilt, was sie nicht mehr gekümmert hatte. An Lilys Reh hatte er sich festgehalten wie an einem Anker in einem anderen Leben, das ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen war. Ein Leben mit einem echten Vater, mit einem ihm zugewandten Dumbledore, mit einer ihn anstrahlenden Lily an seiner Seite. Wenn alles anders gewesen wäre.

_Wenn ICH_ _anders gewesen wäre...._

Vielleicht hätte Lily ihn lieben können, wenn er anders gewesen wäre. Wie er WAR, hatte sie es nicht gekonnt. Ihm damit bewiesen, daß es unmöglich war. IHN zu lieben. Keine andere Frau hatte ihn geliebt. Nie. Alle hatten ihn in einer Weise HABEN wollen, über ihn verfügen wollen, ihn sich zu eigen machen wollen wie eine romantische Idee. Er hatte ihnen rigoros zu verstehen gegeben, daß er sich das nicht gefallen ließ. Ihnen bewiesen, daß sie sich irrten. Daß er SNAPE war, Sivírus…

_VERDAMMT! Das KANN nicht sein! _Sie hatte ganz gewiß nicht das RECHT, ihm einen neuen Namen zu geben! Und ZUM TEUFEL, es war wirklich das ALLERLETZTE, daß er auch nur auf ihn HÖRTE!

„Ich bin nämlich bereit, Dich… mich _mit_ _Dir_ _einzulassen_." In ihrem Gesicht war… _Schmerz _erschienen, und natürlich _könnte_ er sagen, daß das ihr körperliches Verlangen gewesen war. _Ihr Körper IST noch gar nicht so weit, Severus, und das weißt Du! _Auch wenn ihre nächsten Worte auf der körperlichen Ebene gewesen waren: „Ich möchte Dich küssen und umarmen und …" _Das IST ihre Seele, Du weißt das, Sivírus…_

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

_Se-ve-rus! _dachte er unentwegt. _Severus, Severus, SEVERUS!_

„Sivírus", hörte er in seinem Kopf. Sah ihre Lippen dabei, hörte aus ihrem Mund ein Stöhnen kommen, all das war KÖRPERLICH. Sie begehrten sich. Ziemlich stark, zugegebener Weise.

_Sie LIEBT Dich, Severus, und Du hättest das auch fühlen können, wenn Du nicht so mit Deinem KÖRPER beschäftigt gewesen wärest._

Sie BILDETE sich EIN, ihn zu lieben. Sie LIEBTE den Mann, der sie in seinen Armen hielt, der sie küßte, der sie anlächelte, ihr Dinge sagte – _und NICHT sagt – _die sie zum Lächeln bringen, den Mann, der ihr einen weiteren Termin anbot, sie zum Tee einlud…

_WER IST DIESER MANN, Severus? SIVÍRUS!_

Wer war Caryn, daß sie so leichtfertig vom HEIRATEN sprechen konnte? Wer war ER, daß er dies nicht mit einem verächtlichen Lachen abtun konnte? Eine Siebzehnjährige hatte keine Ahnung vom Leben! Wie konnte eine _Jungfrau_ zu behaupten wagen, über sich und die Liebe bescheid zu wissen?!

Lily war auch siebzehn gewesen, als sie sich für James entschieden hatte, ebenfalls noch Jungfrau (glaubte Severus zumindest). Und Severus hatte schon Jahre vorher gewußt, daß Lily James Potter heiraten würde. Dann könnte Caryn doch auch_..._

_Wer bist Du, Severus, daß Du von ihr geheiratet werden könntest?!!_

Welcher Mörder hätte dieses Recht?! Welcher Todesserspion! Welcher grausame, einsame, bemitleidenswerte Zyniker!

„Das ist mir alles egal, Sivírus!" schob sich davor. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? War es nicht so, daß er das nur GETRÄUMT hatte? Woher nahm er dann die Vermessenheit zu wissen: _DAS IST DIE WAHRHEIT!_

_Sie HAT das gesagt, Sivírus. Caryn HAT das WIRKLICH gesagt..._

Und sprach davon, daß sie ihn heiraten wollte. Küßte ihn wunderbar und strahlte ihn an. Ließ ihn ihre Zuneigung für ihn – IHN! – spüren, selbst wenn er sie ohne Legilimentik ansah. UND ER SAH SIE AN. Schon eine lange Zeit sah er sie an. Anders als alle nach Lily und alle vor ihr. _ANDERS ALS LILY_, denn die hatte er nicht einmal geküßt. CARYN KÜßTE ER. So, daß er damit nie wieder aufhören wollte. Wollte sie wieder und wieder küssen und seine Hände über ihren Po streicheln lassen, wollte endlich, ENDLICH ihre Feuchtigkeit, die er riechen konnte und an ihrem Atem hören, unter seinen Fingern spüren…

Aber erst, wenn sie für ihn bereit war. Bis dahin schickte er sie nicht weg, sondern reichte ihr Tee und spielte mit ihr, wartete gespannt auf ihre Worte, lächelte sie an. LACHTE mit ihr. Ertrug es, wenn sie Dinge tat und sagte, die er immer verabscheut hatte. Ertrug es, wenn sie ihn in schmerzliche Erinnerungen stürzte.

_ICH WILL SIE TROTZDEM!._

Und Lilys Gesicht verschwand auf der Stelle, wenn Caryn ihn nur küßte. Lily war JETZT verschwunden, wo er sich nur an Caryns Küsse ERINNERTE. Diese Küsse WOLLTE er, und das bedeutete, daß er den Dingen eine Zeitlang ihren Lauf lassen mußte. Nein, er wollte sie nicht mehr von sich stoßen, das war sinnlos, immerhin wollte er mit ihr schlafen. Sobald er spürte, daß sie dazu bereit war. Und bis dahin hatte er absolut nichts dagegen, sie erst auf andere Art zu spüren. Zu küssen. Zu…

_Severus, geh ENDLICH schlafen!_

Ja, das sollte er tun. Und die Frau, die einen Anderen ihm vorgezogen hatte, war verschwunden, hatte einer anderen Frau Platz gemacht, eine, die IHN alles mit ihr machen ließ, die zu IHM kam, zu ihm ALLEIN. Trotz allem. Trotz allem, was er WAR, was er ihr angetan hatte. Diese Frau _liebte _ihn noch immer, und auch wenn sie mit dem Lieben aufhören würde, vermochte er einfach nicht wirklich, es abstoßend zu finden. Er HATTE ihr – am Anfang zumindest, ach was, LETZTE WOCHE noch! – schonungslos gezeigt, WER ER WAR. Caryn war einfach stark. Stärker als alle, die sich je in seine Nähe getraut hatten. Nun ja, vielleicht auch nur hartnäckiger. Beides beschwor wieder dieses neue Gefühl in ihm herauf. STOLZ. So hieß es wohl.

_**Der Preis für einen erfolgreichen Überfall**_

**Caryn Mittwoch, 27.3 **

Sie war ihm verfallen. Würde es immer sein. Konnte die Gedanken an ihn und an die Erinnerungen daran, was er gestern mit ihr gemacht hatte, was sie IMMERZU mit ihm machen wollte, was er MEHR mit ihr machen würde, in keinem Moment des Tages abschütteln... Aber… WÜRDE er es machen…?

Die Angst, er könne sie wegen ihrer _Heirats-_Verfehlung verlassen, konnte sie ebensowenig eindämmen wie die ausufernden Bilder in ihrem Kopf. Es war wirklich unwahrscheinlich, daß er sich endgültig vor ihr zurückziehen würde, immerhin hatte er ihr GESAGT, daß sie _natürlich _wiederkommen solle. Und Severus Snape würde zu seinem Wort stehen, oder? _Slytherin _hin oder her!

Heute hätte sie einiges dafür gegeben, ihm wenigstens im Unterricht zu begegnen – so unerreichbar oder gar verletzend seine Anwesenheit dort auch gewesen wäre – denn daß er sich für ihre _Heirats_-Frechheit an ihr rächen würde, stand _natürlich _außer Frage. Doch sie hätte nach der Stunde nur ganz kurz zu ihm gehen können, um sich eine Vergewisserung ihrer freitäglichen Verabredung zu holen. In Ermangelung einer Zaubertränkestunde hatte sie nun den Vormittagsunterricht mit dem Gefühl von wild in ihr umherflatternden Innereien hinter sich gebracht und wanderte gerade – vom Verwandlungsunterricht kommend – mit konstant hohem Adrenalinpegel so langsam wie irgend möglich, ohne ZU auffällig zu sein, in Richtung Mittagessen.

Würde sie ihn WOMÖGLICH dazu bringen können, ihr einen klitzekleinen Blick zuzuwerfen, aus dem sie sie ersehnte Antwort würde herauslesen können…? Zu dem Zweck war sie allerdings darauf angewiesen, ihm – der er am liebsten stets als Letzter zu den Mahlzeiten kam, er liebte nun einmal den großen Auftritt – VOR der Halle zu begegnen oder wenigstens beim Hineingehen auf dem Mittelgang, denn wenn sie erst einmal auf ihrem Platz saß, hatte sie keine Chance mehr, da drehte er nicht einmal den Kopf in ihre Richtung…

Bisher war alles gut gelaufen, Lucas war mit seinen Freunden vorgegangen, ohne sich um Caryns Trödeln zu kümmern, McGonagall hatte sie gar nicht einspannen müssen, die sie – um eventuell Lucas loszuwerden – um den Autoren eines bestimmten Buches hatte bitten wollen. Jetzt stand Caryn oben auf der unteren Galerie, von der sie die Eingangshalle überblicken konnte, die im Augenblick noch von allen möglichen verspäteten Schülern durchquert wurde. Die Treppe zu _seinen_ Kerkern konnte sie von hier aus leider nicht einsehen, sie würde schnell reagieren müssen, sobald sie einen Zipfel seiner schwarzen Gestalt mit den Augen erhaschen würde… Es waren nur sieben Stufen, also umsetzbar, bei ihm zu sein, bevor er die Tür zur Großen Halle erreicht haben würde.

Die Minuten vergingen, und Caryns Herz schlug jetzt bis zum Hals. War er am Ende schon hineingegangen, ehe sie hier angekommen war? Hatte sie die erste der beiden einzigen heutigen Gelegenheiten bereits verpaßt? Die Tür zur Halle stand noch offen, obwohl die Eingangshalle leer da lag. Wenn alle Lehrer anwesend waren, wurde die Flügeltür an sich geschlossen. Also war _er_ bestimmt noch nicht da…

Zögerlich setzte Caryn sich in Bewegung, der störende Herzschlag und das Adrenalin in ihrem Blut machte ihre Schritte langsam und zittrig. Sieben Stufen. Eine nach der anderen. Die Augen geradeaus. Jeden Augenblick mußte er kommen. WENN er kam. Oft genug blieb er den Mahlzeiten auch fern. _Warum, verdammt, Severus, warum vermißt Du mich nicht? Warum ist DIR egal, ob Du mich kurz sehen kannst? _

Für sie war so wichtig, auch nur von fern seine Anwesenheit auf dieser Welt zu sehen, die so leer war und uninteressant, wenn sie nicht in seiner Nähe sein durfte! _Nur ein BLICK, ein ganz kurzer, Severus…_ Auch abgesehen von der quälenden Angst wegen ihrer _Hochzeitsunverfrorenheit_… Sie seufzte tief – und hörte Schritte. Eilige Schritte. Ja, sie kamen von der Treppe aus dem Kerkergang! _Siehst Du mich nicht, Severus? _Er bremste nicht ab. Er würde nicht abbremsen! _Er wird mich nicht beachten! Einfach an mir vorbeilaufen! _Ihr Satz in die Mitte der Eingangshalle war ein Reflex. Sie war _gezwungen_, sich ihm unmittelbar in den Weg zu stellen!

„Miss Willson!" Die Erleichterung darüber, daß er doch noch stehengeblieben war, blieb ihr im selben Augenblick, als sie seinen zornigen Tonfall entschlüsselt hatte, in sämtlichen Adern stecken und verklumpte sich dort zu einem amorphen, schweren, schwarzen Niederschlag. _Professor Snape_ war abrupt direkt vor ihr gestoppt und spießte sie regelrecht auf mit seinen zu Schlitzen verengten schwarzen Augen. Damit, daß er das nur aus dem Grunde tat, weil er befürchtete, daß sie aus der Halle heraus beobachtet werden könnten, tröstete Caryn sich gar nicht erst. Er WAR so. In dieser Minute hatte sie in seinem Leben nichts zu suchen. Und das hätte sie sich eigentlich denken müssen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich will nicht nerven, ich wollte mich nur vergewissern…"

„Seien Sie in Merlins Namen STILL!" fuhr er ihr über den Mund. Wie zuverlässig ihm das gelang, auch indem er nur ganz leise sprach, hätte beeindruckend sein können, wenn Caryn sich nicht gerade im Geiste in sich zusammengekauert hätte und sich Augen und Ohren zugehalten. JETZT würde er sie erst recht nicht mehr wollen, selbst wenn er ihr das _Heiraten _noch verziehen hätte… „WENN Sie sich einbilden, etwas derart WICHTIGES mit mir besprechen zu müssen, kommen Sie gefälligst OFFIZIELL nach dem Mittagessen vor mein Büro. Ich werde dann GEGEBENENFALLS Ihnen einige Minuten meiner Mittagspause widmen!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß er sie förmlich aus dem Weg und rauschte in die Große Halle. Daß er die Flügeltür hinter sich zuknallte, nahm Caryn die Frage ab, ob es besser sei, auch zum Essen zu gehen, oder sicherer, es bleiben zu lassen. Langsam, quälend langsam, vor Entsetzen noch immer wie gelähmt, wandte sie sich der Treppe in seine Kerker zu.

Jetzt hatte sie noch mehr kaputt gemacht. Ihm noch einmal in voller Ausprägung vor Augen geführt, wie widerwärtig nervig sie ein konnte. Daß sie immer wieder widerwärtig nervig sein würde, sogar dann, wenn sie sich nur DAFÜR entschuldigen wollte, DAß sie so war. WEIL sie so war. Sie WAR es einfach…

Warum denn nur?! Warum war ihr denn nicht möglich, einmal ein paar WENIGE Tage Ungewißheit – _eine GEWISSE Ungewißheit, eine beinahe schon UNWAHRSCHEINLICHE Ungewißheit!_ – auszuhalten, bis Severus diese von sich aus beendet hätte? Stattdessen setzte Caryn alles auf's Spiel, behelligte ihn mit ihren Belangen, bloß um sich eventuell ein bißchen besser fühlen zu können?! JETZT jedenfalls fühlte sie sich erbärmlich – was ihr ja derlei Aktionen endlich ein für alle Mal austreiben würde, oder? – Nur war es jetzt wahrscheinlich ZU SPÄT!

An seiner Bürotür angekommen, schmiegte sich an die harte, kalte, rau-zerklüftete Wand und wartete. Das letzte Mal, da sie hier gestanden hatte, mit derselben unsicheren Ratlosigkeit, denselben leeren Armen, erschien ihr unendlich weit weg. Danach war so viel geschehen, tief Trauriges, wundervoll Schönes, wahnsinnig Erregendes… Und das konnte jetzt zu ende sein. Durch ihre eigene Schuld.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte sie in die Schwärze ihrer Lider. Lauschte in die Stille, die von sämtlichen Geräuschen aus der oberen Welt unantastbar zu sein schien. Spürte die unendliche Unendlichkeit jeder einzelnen Minute, bis irgendwann – und vielleicht waren es gar nicht einmal soo viele Minuten gewesen – dieses Signal-Klicken ertönte – ihr direkt ins Innerste schoß – und schließlich der Klang SEINER Schritte diese Stille durchbrach.

Wenn sie eben noch geglaubt hatte, sie werde bis an aller Tage Ende hier stehen, ohne sich je wieder zu rühren, so wurde sie nun eines besseren belehrt. Sich automatisch stocksteif aufrichtend, stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und machte drei Schritte in die Mitte des Ganges. Bei seinem Anblick, wie er rasch und abweisend – dieser Mann brachte es sogar fertig, abweisend zu GEHEN – auf sie zukam, trieb sie ein überwältigender Fluchtimpuls an die Wand zurück.

Severus Snape würdigte sie keines Blickes – _Severus, es tut mir so leid, ALLES tut mir so leid… –_, während er mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür entsiegelte und – immer noch ohne sich um Caryn zu kümmern – hineinging. Allerdings zeigte er ihr diesmal durch die _offene _Tür, daß es ihr erlaubt sei einzutreten.

Kaum, daß sie die Schwelle überschritten hatte, ließ er die Tür hinter ihr zuknallen und versiegelte sie wieder. _Das ist doch immerhin ein gutes Zeichen, oder?_ Mit unbewegter Miene und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen war er vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen geblieben. Vorsichtig wandte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu. Er wartete nicht, bis sie sich so weit hätte sammelnkönnen, einen vernünftigen Satz zu produzieren.

„Was mir mitzuteilen könnte so DRINGEND und UNAUFSCHIEBBAR sein, daß Du dafür Dein Leben auf's Spiel setzt?" fragte er kalt.

_Mein LEBEN?! _„Was?"

Mit unverminderter Kälte musterte er sie abschätzig, während er scharf erklärte:

„Caryn, wenn Du mich ÖFFENTLICH mitten in der Eingangshalle fast umrennst…", daß er ihren Namen benutzt hatte, machte die gefühllose Distanz umso schlimmer. _Severus, wo BIST Du? _„…dann auch noch private Belange thematisierst, nachdem Du GESCHWOREN hast, Dich so zu verhalten, daß niemand…"

„Ich wollte doch nichts Schlimmes tun…"

„So etwas genügt bereits. Davon abgesehen, daß ich nicht wüßte, was denn so wichtig sein sollte, daß es nicht bis übermorgen Zeit hätte…"

Egal wie unwillig das geklungen hatte und wie weh ihr das tat, Caryn konnte nicht umhin, sich an dem _einem_ Wort festzuklammern:

„Heißt das, ich DARF _übermorgen_ zu Dir kommen?"

„Übermorgen ist Freitag, so weit ich weiß." Kühle Verständnislosigkeit, die dennoch Caryns Augen vor Erleichterung warm werden ließ. Ihre Worte purzelten von allein aus ihrem Mund: „Ich hatte solche Angst, daß Du mich wegstoßen würdest, weil ich so … weil ich mich nicht an die Regeln gehalten hatte, es tut mir so leid, ich wollte nur…"

„Die Regeln NOCH konsequenter umgehen, damit ich auch erkennen kann, WIE leid es Dir tut, ich verstehe!"

Völlig verblüfft hatte sie _zwei_ Schrecksekunden gebraucht, ehe sein aus heiterem Himmel veränderter Tonfall in ihr Bewußtsein gesickert war. _Da ist er wieder! Spöttisch_. _Arrogant. Distanziert. Aber ANDERS. Eindeutig belustigt. Vielleicht sogar… ein WENIG freundschaftlich…_ Caryn suchte seine Augen, um zu überprüfen, ob diese schreckliche Gefühllosigkeit von vorhin auch aus seinem _Gesicht_ verschwunden war. Ihren forschenden Blick erwiderte er mit allen Ernstes erhobener Braue! Die Stirn runzelnd, versuchte Caryn sich daran zu hindern, sich vorschnell Entwarnung zu geben.

„Verzeihst Du mir denn?"

Unwillkürlich hatte auch sie ihre beiden Brauen hochgezogen. Severus sah sie mehrere Wimpernschläge lang vollkommen ernst an. Caryn konzentrierte sich auf seine Mundwinkel, wartete auf deren Zucken jedoch vergeblich. Umso verblüffter war sie, als er plötzlich grinste. Verschlagen. _Gemein?_ – _Oh nein, Severus, tu mir das nicht an! _Antworten tat er erst, als er sich von ihr abgekehrt hatte, um augenscheinlich ins Labor hinüberzugehen.

„Ja." Dementsprechend beiläufig hatte es geklungen.

„JA?!" _Was soll dann dieses alarmierende Gegrinse?!_

Caryn machte behutsame Schritte, folgte ihm so unauffällig wie möglich. Schreckte zusammen, als sie sich im folgenden Moment in seinen Armen wiederfand: Offenbar hatte er sich abrupt umgedreht, um sie zu schnappen.

„Aber NUR…" Das Drohende in seiner Stimme minderte die Samtigkeit darin nicht. Ein nicht enden wollender Schauer ergoß sich ihren Rücken hinunter. „…wenn Du mir versprichst, einen derartigen LEICHTSINN NIE MEHR zu wiederholen!" Sein Mund war ganz dicht an ihrem, sie konnte seine Lippen sich bewegen spüren, seinen warmen Atem, IHN. „Ich werde Dich NICHT küssen, ehe Du mir versprichst, daß Du das NIE WIEDER TUN wirst." Caryn sog seine Luft ein. Sein strenger Ton war komplett verschwendet, dafür fühlte ER sich viel zu wunderbar an! Sie kam ihm entgegen, spitze ihre Lippen so weit irgend möglich in der Hoffnung, seine dann endlich berühren zu können. Er wich vor ihr zurück. „Ehe Du nicht versprichst, daß Du es bei unseren Terminen beläßt…", artikulierten seine Lippen, ohne daß sie sich von ihren einfangen ließen. „… UND Dich streng an unsere Regeln hältst! – ERST dann…", er streifte ihren Mund nur ganz kurz, sie kam ihm nach, er entzog sich, „…würde ich…", wiederum ließ er seine Lippen nur einen winzigen Moment an ihre stoßen, mittlerweile war Caryn feuchter als je zuvor in ihrem Leben, „…Dich VIELLEICHT…" Ihre Lippen maximal geschürzt, offenst, vergeblich... „…küssen…"

„Severus!" flehte sie.

Seine erste Antwort war tatsächlich ein Stöhnen, welches Caryn veranlaßte, ihre immer noch geschlossenen Augen zu öffnen. Sie fand sich in seinen schwarzen wieder, wiederum weit weg, jedoch… unergründlich, nicht spöttisch, nicht amüsiert, nicht sauer, nur… _schwarz. Glitzernd. Tief. Oh Severus!_

„Ich verspreche es!" beteuerte sie mechanisch. _Küß mich endlich, bitte, Severus!_

Jetzt trat ein herablassendes Amüsement in sein Gesicht, auch wenn er – wie um sich das dadurch zu ermöglichen – zu diesem Zweck noch einmal tief Atem hatte schöpfen müssen. _Du sollst mich lieber küssen! _Ein unwilliger Seufzer kam aus ihrem Mund, was seine Belustigung verstärkte.

„Sie wissen ja überhaupt nicht mehr, WAS Sie da versprochen haben, liebe Miss Willson!" stellte er ironisch tadelnd fest.

„Daß ich immer alles tun werde, was Du willst…" begann sie – und stimmte, als ihr bewußt geworden war, was sie da von sich gegeben hatte, in sein spottendes Auflachen mit ein.

„Ich kann nicht leugnen, daß eine _solche_ Antwort in meinen Ohren durchaus verlockend klingt…" hüllte er ihren – ohnehin wieder von seinem Mund an ihrem, _unmittelbar_ an ihrem, nur einen _einzigen_ Millimeter ZU WEIT von ihren entfernt, betörten – Verstand in seine seidige Stimme. Diesmal verhinderte er ein Entgegenkommen ihrer Lippen dadurch, daß er ihren Kopf in Stellung hielt, indem er ihr mit seiner rechten Hand ins Haar griff. Dieses Bild seiner offen demonstrierten männlichen Dominanz – auch wenn er sie lediglich andeutete, er tat ihr nicht weh, im Gegenteil: Er ging sogar äußerst sanft vor – trat in ihrem Innern eine überwältigend starke Lawine der Erregung los. _Das ist garantiert keine populäre, emanzipierte Art zu empfinden, _schoß Cary durch den Kopf – aber sich seiner Macht auszuliefern, seiner Forderung nach Unterwerfung zu folgen, schien ihr in diesen Minuten das Allererotischste auf der Welt zu sein.

„ICH WILL ALLES tun, was Du willst…!" wiederholte sie trotzig, in seinen geöffneten Mund hauchend, und das verschaffte ihr endlich das, wonach es sie verlangte. Endlich bekam sie den ersehnten Druck seiner Lippen an ihren, seine Zunge, ihre an seiner, ihren Mund an allem in seinem, sein Mund ALLES… Seine beiden Hände krallten sich jetzt in ihr Haar, aber das fühlte sich nicht mehr so an, als ob er das tat, um über sie zu bestimmen, sondern weil er sich an ihr festhalten müßte. Festhalten mußte Caryn sich ebenso an ihm, zumal sie leicht schwankten, weil er darauf achtete, daß sie seinem Unterleib nicht zu nahe kam. Dieser Beweis seiner Erregung, die er in diesem _unpassenden_ Augenblick dennoch nicht zu verhindern vermochte, erfüllte sie mit einer tiefen Genugtuung. Auslieferung hin oder her: Er wollte sie ganz genauso, wie sie ihn, und das machte sie beiden – zumindest in diesem konkreten Moment – gleich.

Desungeachtet brachte er es nur einen Moment später fertig, ihr seinen Mund von einer Sekunde auf die nächste wieder zu entziehen. _Severus, wie KANNST Du nur?! _Versöhnt nahm Caryn seinen Kuß hinter ihrem Ohr in Empfang, stöhnte, als seine Lippen ihre Ohrmuschel streiften, der noch hoch frequentierte Luftstrom seiner Worteihr Ohr traf:

„Du versprichst mir alles, was ich verlange?" Ironisch. Kokett. Herausfordernd.

„Ja…!" war ein Reflex. Fordernd preßte sie sich an ihn, was ihn wieder zu einem amüsierten Lachen veranlaßte. Seine Lippen waren an ihren Mund zurückgekehrt, er ließ seine Zunge an ihre Lippen schnellen, zog sie zurück, lockte ihren Mund näher zu sich, um dann seinerseits ihren unvermittelt einzufangen, in eine tiefe Vereinigung zu ziehen, sich dann nur einen Moment später fast grob vollständig von ihr zu lösen, auf Abstand zu gehen, Caryn aus seiner Distanz zu betrachten.

„Alles…?"

_Alles_, was sie denken konnte war, wie sie ihn dazu bringen könne, auf der Stelle zu ihr zurückzukommen.

„ALLES!!" seufzte sie mit geschlossenen Augen, wie eine Blinde, die ihr Gesicht der Sonne zugewendet hat, die nur kurz hinter einer Wolke verschwunden ist. In der Folgesekunde verschwand diese Sonne. Caryn erstarrte, als stattdessen seine Worte sie trafen.

„Auch, mich nie wieder aufzusuchen?"

„NEIN!"

Sein Ton war spöttisch gewesen, amüsiert, eigentlich nicht wirklich so, als sei das ernst gemeint gewesen. Dennoch starrte Caryn ihn mit angstgeweiteten Augen an.

„WILLST Du das?!"

Zu ihrer grenzenlosen Erleichterung öffnete er seine Arme und nahm sie in Empfang, so daß sie weiteratmen konnte. Severus hielt sie locker im Arm, hörte aber nicht auf, leise in sich hineinzulachen. Empört machte sich nun Caryn von ihm los.

„Was soll daran witzig sein?!"

„Hast Du es nicht mitbekommen?" Er fand es WIRKLICH komisch! „Du warst bereit, mir ALLES zu versprechen. BIS auf eine einzige Sache!"

„Naja…", sie schmunzelte mit ihm. „Du hast recht: Das IST witzig. – Aber eigentlich auch nicht… Das wäre doch paradox: Ich könnte doch nicht…"

„…mich frei geben, solange Du mich LIEBST, nicht wahr?" fragte er dunkel. Vor Ironie? Egal, es war die Wahrheit!

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht…" wiederholte Severus gedankenverloren. Wandte sich von ihr ab, um zur Bürotür zurückzugehen. Das Zeichen zu ihrem Aufbruch. Widerstrebend folgte sie ihm. KONNTE sie jetzt SICHER sein? Von ernsten Augen wurde sie an der Tür in Empfang genommen, die erst während ihres Blickkontaktes wieder den Ausdruck seines vertrauten Spottes annahmen. Daß er die Tür bereits entsiegelte, bedeutete zweifelsfrei, daß er leider Merlins nicht vorhatte, sie noch einmal zu berühren.

„LEIDER ist dies hier nur die Mittagspause, und LEIDER", er grinste wieder, „Du verschlagene ALLES-Versprecherin, habe ich Dich heute für Deinen Überfall schon viel zu sehr belohnt, um Dich wirkungsvoll daran zu hindern, mich erneut so aufzusuchen!" Auf ihre mißbilligend gerunzelte Stirn hin entließ er freundlicher Weise den Spott aus seinem Ton und sprach sachlich weiter: „Hör mir zu, Caryn: Du hast einen UNBRECHBAREN SCHWUR geleistet, und damit ist nicht zu spaßen. Selbst wenn es VIELLEICHT in den Augen von Hogwarts nicht weiter aufsehenserregend WÄRE, wenn _Professor Snapes Kampfpartnerin_ diesen vor den Mahlzeiten in der Eingangshalle abfängt…"

„Ich werde Dich NIE WIEDER abfangen!" versprach sie schnell, bevor ihr der Einwand einfiel: „Nur…"

Severus' lautes Lachen erfüllte den Raum, und Caryn konnte sich dem nicht entziehen. Wenn IHR Lachen auch ein wenig widerstrebend war, denn was sie vergessen hatte, war sehr wichtig!

„Was aber, wenn ich Dich ganz dringend sprechen muß?"

„GANZ DRINGEND?" erkundigte er sich ironisch. „Wie zum Beispiel heute, als Du fragen mußtest, ob ich Dir noch EIN LETZTES MAL VERZEIHEN könne?"

Caryn beschloß, sich einfach nicht angegriffen zu fühlen.

„JA!"

Severus' spöttisches Schnauben war fast gutmütig.

„Einigen wir uns darauf, daß ich es Dir auf jeden Fall PERSÖNLICH mitteilen werde, wenn ich das Verlangen haben sollte, Dich zum Teufen zu jagen! So daß Du IMMER am nächsten DIENSTAG ODER FREITAG kommen wirst." Er öffnete die Tür. „Ist das in Ihrem Sinne, Miss Willson?"

Widerstrebend machte Caryn den Schritt über die Schwelle.

„Aber HEUTE willst Du es nicht?" fragte sie leise.

„Wenn Sie mich jetzt ENDLICH in Ruhe lassen, werde ich noch EINMAL davon absehen!"

Caryns Augen hingen an seinen Zügen. WAR er genervt? Hatte er genug von ihr? Oder ärgerte er sie nur? Severus kräuselte unwillig die Lippen und stieß zwischen zusammenbebissenen Zähnen hervor:

„Geh jetzt, Caryn, ich JAGE Dich NICHT zum Teufel, aber ich jage Dich RAUS! Verstehst Du den Unterschied?!"

Caryn zwang sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln, woraufhin er überglücklicherweise eine Braue hochzog.

„Ich liebe Dich, Severus!" wisperte sie unhörbar und rannte hastig den Gang entlang nach oben.

**Severus**

Rasch riß er sich vom Anblick ihrer mit flatterndem Umhang davonwehenden Gestalt los und schloß seine Tür zur Außenwelt. Sie würde ihm auf der Nase herumtanzen! Severus leckte sich die Lippen und mußte ganz kurz die Augen schließen.

„Ich verspreche es!"

ALLES hätte sie ihm versprochen in diesem Augenblick. Nur um von ihm geküßt zu werden. Nur um von ihm… Severus sog vermehrt Luft ein und entzerrte den Stoff seiner Hose im Schritt. Bevor er erneut schmunzelte.

Sie war einfach… _köstlich_. Unterhaltsam. Witzig. Selbstironisch. Was in ihrem emotional total involvierten Zustand schon respekteinflößend war. Und erotisch. Erotisch war sie. UNGLAUBLICH erotisch.

_Küß mich, bitte, küß mich! _Ihr stummes Flehen war für ihn greifbar gewesen. _Oh, Caryn, wenn Du wüßtest… _Der Schwall ihrer Erregung auf seine Machtdemonstrationen hin… Sie TEILTEN die aus seiner Macht über sie erwachsende Erregung. Die bisher nur geträumte. ERTRÄUMTE. Mit keiner hatte er derartiges erlebt. Zu schwach waren sie gewesen. Abturnend, verzagte, duldsame kleine Mädchen ihn erleiden zu sehen. Caryn war stark. Stark genug für ihn. Stark genug, auch schwach zu sein.

„ICH WILL ALLES tun, was Du willst…!" Sie HÄTTE alles getan. _FAST alles, na gut._ Doch in Wahrheit war es _ICH WILL ALLES _gewesen, das sie gemeint hatte. Und sie hatte sogar den Witz dessen erfassen können, auch wenn sie gleichzeitig mitten in dieser Doppelbindung gefangen gewesen war: _Ich werde alles tun, was Du verlangst, nur nicht, Dich in Ruhe lassen. _

Solange sie ihn liebte. Aber das würde nicht _lange_ so sein.

Nun, er hatte sie unmißverständlich darauf hingewiesen, daß sie sich an die Regeln halten müsse.

_Genau, Severus, und geantwortet hatte sie darauf mit ICH LIEBE DICH!_

LIEBE? Das dazugehörige Schaudern bahnte sich den Weg in sein Gesicht. Seelische Abhängigkeit. Besitzanspruch. Das Recht, übereinander zu verfügen. Die Berechtigung, die Verantwortung für sich selbst abzugeben, das eigene Leben aus den Händen zu geben und den GELIEBTEN dazu zu zwingen, für das eigene _Glück_ zuständig zu sein. Emotionale Erpressung. Gegenseitige Bevormundung. Leere Verpflichtung nach dem Abklingen der ersten körperlichen Anziehung. Liebe verwandelte vernünftige Männer in verweichlichte, lächerliche, hirnlose Gestalten.

Nur gut, daß ER sich da nicht einreihen würde. ER nicht. Warum auch?

Die Regeln für ihr Arrangement waren einfach und unmißverständlich. Über LIEBE brauchte er sich keine Gedanken zu machen. SEX war es, woran er denken wollte. SEX war es, was Caryn ihm versprach.

„Ich verspreche es!" „Alles!" Severus holte Luft. Am Freitag würde sie zu ihm kommen mit Herzklopfen und dem gewissen Blick. Mit all ihren Versprechungen. Und er würde sich erlauben, sie beim _Wort _zu nehmen. _Ein_ _Stück weit. _Immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen.

_**Zaubertränkevorstellung**_

**Caryn Donnerstag, 28.3**

_Zaubertränke_unterricht: Herzklopfen, stoßweise Atmung, zitternde Knie, Schweißausbrüche, Augen, die sie nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Jedwede Konzentration unmöglich. Eine Krankheit?

_Ich liebe ihn, ich liebe ihn, ich liebe ihn…_

Sie liebte ihn. SIE LIEBTE IHN. Erlaubte sich nur einen ultrakurzen Blick, um ihn nicht zu verärgern oder die Magie des Fluchs herauszufordern. Wie wundervoll er aussah! Rasch sah sie auf ihre Hände. Wie herrlich schön SEINE Hände, die wie immer nur ein kleines Stückchen unter seinen überlangen Ärmeln hervorlugten… ! Verstohlen ließ sie ihre Augen deren Anblick suchen, ohne das Gesicht zu heben. Wie sie sich diese Hände bei sich wünschte! An ihrer Wange war eine gewesen, streichelnd…! Auf ihrem Rücken und von da aus… Sie atmete aus. _Morgen. Morgen würde er DAS wieder tun. Endlich morgen… _Wie gut, daß sie sich gestern die Gewißheit verschafft hatte, daß er ihr tatsächlich verziehen hatte! Auch wenn er ja sehr abweisend auf ihr Unterfangen reagiert hatte, so war sie sich doch sicher, daß er am Schluß nicht wirklich genervt gewesen war. Nein, sie war sich auch sicher, daß er sie _sehr_ _gerne_ in seinen Kuß gelockt hatte – Caryn atmete den nächsten Feuchtigkeitsschwall weg. _Morgen, Severus, morgen wirst Du mich küssen…_Wieviele Stunden noch bis dahin? _Morgen…!_

Seufzend malte Caryn ein Herz mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Tischplatte. Ein ganz kleines nur. Im selben Augenblick zuckte sie zusammen. Seine Stimme war zu ihr gedrungen in ironisch umgedrehter Enttäuschung:

„Und ich war mir so SICHER gewesen, daß _Sie_, Miss Willson, meine Frage beantworten könnten."

Sie sah auf in sein von Herablassung beherrschtes Gesicht. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich, sie erinnerte sich bewußt an die Tatsache, daß niemand hier etwas bemerken durfte. Auch unabhängig davon, daß er über ihre widerwärtige Unbequemlichkeit verärgert sein könnte, war er _gezwungen_, sie so anzusehen. Allerdings fiel ihr schwer, sich seine _anderen _Gesichtsausdrücke vorzustellen. Geschweige denn, ihre Gewißheit zu fühlen, daß er ihr morgen _anders_ begegnen würde. Ihre Stimme klang dementsprechend.

„Äh… Verzeihung, Professor, ich habe Ihre Frage leider nicht mitbekommen." Automatisch zog sie den Kopf ein. JETZT würde er auch noch auf sie einstechen. Ihr um die Ohren hauen, daß er sie NICHT heiraten wollte. Sie nicht auch nur ein kleines bißchen liebte. Sie vielmehr verachtete. Jetzt würde er sie verletzen. Auf Ihrer Liebe herumtrampeln, auf IHR herumtrampeln, wie er das immer getan hatte, wenn sie ihm zu nahe getreten war.

„Da muß ich Ihnen leider fünf Punkte aberkennen, es sei denn, Sie könnten sich dazu herablassen, mir zu beantworten, zu welchem Zweck wir die Ingwerwurzel zuerst in Kugeln verwandeln, bevor wir sie dem Trank beifügen?" Verblüfft hob sie den Kopf. In diesen Worten war seine sich hebende _Augenbraue _hörbar gewesen!

In spöttisch übersteigertem Interesse an ihr – _aber er sieht mir in die Augen, er SEHT MICH an! – _legte er jetzt den Kopf schief, was die hohe Braue noch besser zur Geltung brachte und sah in ironischer Erwartung auf sie herab. Sollte er etwa NICHT vorhaben, ihr weh zu tun…?

„Damit sich die Molekülkomplexe des Tranks über die größtmögliche Oberfläche verteilen und bestmöglich andocken können", konterte sie, ohne zu überlegen.

„Und wären Sie so freundlich, uns diese Molekülkomplexe näher zu beschreiben?" Sein Ton war jetzt ungeduldig-genervt, aber so, wie er immer mit Schülern sprach, und seine Schülerin WAR sie schließlich. HIER. _Aber morgen…!_

„Äh... ich habe leider eben verpaßt, um welchen Trank es sich genau handelt..."

„In diesem Fall sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie mittels eines Abzug von zehn Hauspunkten daran zu erinnern, daß Sie in diesem Unterricht MIR folgen sollen und nicht ihren eigenen... zweifelsohne SEHR _faszinierenden_ Gedanken..."

_Oh, Severus! Ich liebe dich so sehr! _Seine samtige Stimme war durch seine wunderbaren, tiefen, schwarzen Augen in jeden Winkel ihres Körpers gekrochen, er hatte allen Ernstes zugelassen, daß ihre Blicke sich fest ineinander verschränkten, daß er da vor ihr stand, hoch, schlank, und die Intensität seines schwarzen Blickes ließ Caryn beinahe ohnmächtig werden. Nein, er war ihr NICHT böse, und ja, er WÜRDE sie wieder küssen. Morgen schon! _MORGEN!_

Abrupt entzog er ihr seinen Blick, ließ sie im Sitzen taumeln. Zumindest benötigte sie einen Atemzug, noch einen, ehe sie wieder wußte, wo oben und unten war. Dann fand sie sich auf dem Boden der Tatsachen und die Erinnerung an seinen Punktabzug wieder.

„MOMENT! Professor!" rief sie ihm nach und erschauerte, weil er sehr wohl stehenblieb, wenn auch ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Die Spannung ließ sämtliche ihrer Haare aufrecht nach oben stehen. „Ihre erste Frage habe ich doch richtig beantwortet", sprach sie leiser aus, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, betend, daß niemand der Anwesenden, die ihren Wortwechsel wie üblich gespannt verfolgten, das Beben in ihrer Stimme wahrgenommen hatte. Wie in Zeitlupe bewegte Snape seine linke Schulter zurück, ließ seine Hüfte folgen, verlagerte allmählich sein Gewicht mit seinem gesamten Oberkörper, um sich dann abrupt umzudrehen und nach vorne zu schießen. Er stürzte förmlich an Caryns Tisch, stützte sich dort mit ausgestreckten Armen auf und fixierte sie erneut Aug in Aug. Caryn spürte, wie sehr er dies aufgesetzte Gebaren genoß, bestimmt fühlte er sich wie auf einer Bühne, er als Starschauspieler das Publikum in seinen Bann ziehend. Atemlose Stille herrschte, allerdings war sie selbst, seine Partnerin – ja, auf dieser Bühne war sie seine Partnerin, frohlockte sie eine Sekunde lang – sogar noch atemloser als ihre Zuschauer.

„Was wollen Sie mir damit zu verstehen geben, Miss Willson?" schickte er lauernd durch den Raum.

„Äh…" Sie sah die Genugtuung in seinem Gesicht darüber, daß er sie zum Stottern brachte, und straffte sich. „Als ich die erste Frage nicht beantworten konnte, hätten Sie mir nur fünf Punkte abgezogen!" begehrte sie – nun schon vernehmlicher – auf. „Und die zweite Antwort habe ich Ihnen doch gegeben!"

„Das hätten Sie in dem Fall wohl besser gelassen", sagte er spöttisch, sich bedächtig aufrichtend, als wolle er ihr bedeuten, daß er sich jederzeit wieder auf sie stürzen könnte. _Ja, Severus, ich WILL das!_

„Herr Professor Snape, sogar SIE kommen nicht darum herum zuzugeben, daß Sie extrem ungerecht und unpädagogisch handeln!" rief sie anklagend, weil er ihr diesen Gefallen nicht tat. HEUTE nicht tun WOLLTE. Diesmal kam er langsam, dramatisch zurück an ihren Tisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah arrogant auf sie herab.

„Sie haben anscheinend lange keine Strafarbeit mehr bekommen, Miss Willson, ich schlage vor, das holen wir MORGEN Abend nach..." Seine Stimme war seidig und sanft, für die Klasse in Ironie verpackt. Caryn warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu: Wie gemein von ihm, ihr nicht heute eine Extrazeit zu gönnen!

„HEUTE Abend habe ich LEIDER keine Zeit, so LEID es mir tut", antwortete er ölig, wie auf ihren Gedanken. Caryn verzog den Mund. In seinen schwarzen Augen blitzte es.


	7. Körper und Seele

_**Endspurt**_

**Caryn Freitag, 29.3**

„Na, Dein Widersacher guckt heute ja gar nicht!" Lucas warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch, als er neben Caryn die Große Halle in Richtung Muggelkunde verließ. _HEUTE kann ich mir den Luxus erlauben, mir das egal sein zu lassen! _antwortete sie bei sich. „Aber Ihr habt ja gestern auch zu Eurer alten Umgangsform zurückgefunden. Ich hatte mich Dienstag schon gewundert! Kein Kampf in eineinhalb Stunden...?"

Argwöhnisch erwiderte sie seinen neugierigen Blick. Er war doch wohl nicht wirklich mißtrauisch? Wobei das strenggenommen auch egal war, solange er sie überhaupt nach Severus ausfragte. So oder so mußte höllisch aufpassen: Hier trat der schwarzmagische Fluch in Kraft. Jedes Wort konnte falsch sein…Caryn verbarg ihr ausuferndes Herzklopfen, indem sie Lucas gereizt anfuhr:

„Sag mal, hast Du nichts anderes zu tun, als mich zu beobachten?!"

„_Dich und SNAPE _zu beobachten!" verbesserte Lucas mit befriedigter Miene. „Und da bin ich bestimmt nicht der einzige. Ihr seid schon ein SEHR interessantes Paar."

„Wir sind ÜBERHAUPT kein Paar!" versetzte sie scharf. _Was wird jetzt geschehen? _Wie starb man denn eigentlich an solch einem Fluch? Beklommen erwartete sie jede Sekunde ihren Tod von oben auf sie niedersausen, aber, das _Gegenteil_ des Verbotenen auszusprechen, war anscheinend erlaubt. Zumindest konnte sie Lucas' Antwort noch hören, der ihr einen belustigten Seitenblick zuwarf:

„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden!"

_Es reicht! Hör auf, Dir diese Gedanken zu machen, ich sterbe! _Caryn preßte die Lippen aufeinander. Sarkasmus half da herzlich wenig! „Erzähl Lauren lieber, daß Du ein Zauberer bist!" startete sie einen Ablenkungs-Gegenangriff. Jetzt wäre es an Lucas, sich zu verteidigen. Er tat es prompt:

„Ich habe halt Angst, daß sie die Flucht ergreift."

_Es tut mir so leid, aber darauf muß ich jetzt mal rumhacken! _Das grimmige Grinsen unterdrückend, meinte sie unbarmherzig: „Je länger Du damit wartest, desto geschockter wird sie sein!"

Ihr Kamerad schien sich über ihre mangelnde Einfühlsamkeit nicht weiter zu wundern.

„Du hast ja recht. Nur... wie soll ich das nur machen?"

Versöhnlicher fuhr Caryn fort:

„Es ihr _persönlich_ sagen natürlich. Am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Wenn sie Dich wirklich liebt, verläßt sie Dich nicht", beruhigte sie den armen Jungen.

„Du hast leicht reden! Hast Du einen Muggelfreund, dem Du bereits gebeichtet hast, daß Du eine Hexe bist?"

„Liebe ist nie einfach!" seufzte Caryn, ehe sie es schwurtechnisch geprüft hatte. _Dein Erschrecken kommt da eindeutig zu spät! _schallt sie sich. Doch auch diese Äußerung wurde von der Magie des Schwurs offensichtlich geduldet. _Du hast Deine Unbedarftheit doch tatsächlich ein weiteres Mal überlebt! _Diesmal war ihre innere Stimme Severus. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. 

„Erfahrung?" erkundigte sich Lucas neugierig.

_Ach Lucas! _Caryn seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihren Kameraden anzulügen. Sie HAßTE das! SO gern hätte sie ihm von Severus erzählt. Hätte ihn um Rat aus männlicher Perspektive gebeten. Hätte ihm signalisiert, daß auch sie ihn daran teilhaben lassen wollte, was sie beschäftigte. Hätte einfach genossen, mit einem netten Gleichaltrigen über Beziehungen zu reden. Aber das hatte ihr Liebster vereitelt. – Naja. Er riskierte Kopf und Kragen. Und vertraute ihr nicht.

„Nicht viel. Leider", sagte sie einfach, und Lucas nickte und versank in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Dabei hatte sie eigentlich vermeiden wollen, mit ihren eigenen um heute Abend kreisenden Gedanken allein zu sein. Ohne Ablenkung würde sie diese endlosen Stunden niemals überstehen! _Du bewegst Dich zwischen Leben und Tod! _Verspottete sie sich mit Severus' Stimme. _Ob dieser böse Mann DAS verdient hat? _Daß gerade dieses BÖSE sie dermaßen erregte, war schlicht peinlich zu nennen!

Lucas war schweigsam geblieben, offenbar hatte sie ihn wirklich in eine Krise gestürzt. So ergriff Caryn – als sie beide wiederum vor Ankunft der übrigen Kursteilnehmer mit Charity in ihrem Büro auf dem Sofa saßen – die Gelegenheit:

„Darf ich Dich mal was fragen?" fragte sie ihre Lehrerin vorsichtig.

„Klar!"

„Wie hast Du Deinem Mann beigebracht, daß Du eine Hexe bist?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung röteten sich Charitys Wangen auffällig. Aber sie lächelte.

„Die genauen Umstände sind zu privat. Aber was ich sagen kann: Ich habe einfach in seiner Gegenwart gezaubert!"

„Ohne Vorwarnung?!" rief Lucas aufgebracht. Charity sah ihn an.

„Ach so, Deine Freundin weiß noch nicht, daß _Du _ein Zauberer bist, nicht wahr?" Sie überlegte. Lächelte dann wieder.

„Ich glaube, da gibt es keine Patentrezepte."

„Ich glaube kaum, daß Lauren das so ohne weiteres hinnehmen würde, ohne erst mal die Flucht zu ergreifen!"

„Das kannst Du am besten einschätzen", antwortete Charity freundlich. „Aber was ich doch noch wichtig finde: Wenn es wirklich etwas Ernstes ist mit Euch beiden, wird sie Dich doch unter allen Umständen wollen. Auch wenn Du ein Zauberer bist."

Jetzt grinste sie verschmitzt:

„Womöglich findet sie gerade das hinreißend! – Ben war sehr angetan von meiner wahren Identität!"

„Wo habt Ihr Euch denn kennengelernt?" wollte Caryn wissen.

„An der Uni. Ich habe auch an der Muggeluniversität studiert. Pädagogik und Didaktik nämlich."

„Womit Du unter Deinen Kollegen ziemlich alleine dastehst!" lenkte Lucas das Gespräch in unverfängliche Bereiche. _Männer! _Caryns Gedanken schweiften ab. Wie kam es nur, daß sie immerzu daran denken mußte, für immer bei Severus zu bleiben?! Das war unreif und vermessen! Kaum jemand blieb mit seiner ersten Liebe zusammen! _Zumal Du zu vergessen scheinst, daß zum Zusammenbleiben ZWEI gehören, Du dummes Kind! _Warum hatte sie nur dieses aufdringliche Gefühl, das sie dessen so sicher sein ließ wie keiner Sache sonst. Nichts war SICHER in ihrer Zukunft!

Nun gut, daß sie auf keinen Fall einen Muggel heiraten wollte, das vielleicht. Sie hatte ihre Familie und ihre Kindheit weit hinter sich gelassen. Wollte dorthin nie wieder zurück. War in Hogwarts zu Hause, in der Zaubererwelt. Gut, daß sie Kinder wollte war sicher, Zaubererkinder. Und Severus.

_DEN kriegst Du ganz sicher NICHT, blödes Gör!_

Daß sie studieren wollte vielleicht. Daß sie das in London tun wollte. Und daß sie zu Hause bei ihrer Mutter wohnen mußte. DAS hassen würde. Eigentlich haßte sie ALLES nach der Schule. Vor allem diese entsetzliche Angst vor dem Loch, das in ihr zurückbleiben würde, wenn sie keinen Severus-Termin hätte, dem sie entgegenleben könnte. Wenn ihr die Zeit von Dienstag bis Freitag schon so unendlich lang vorkam – wie sollte sie es denn aushalten von eines Tages bis… _immer?_

Aber heute WAR Freitag. Und sie wußte – nach der herrlichen Schauspielstunde gestern – daß sie ihm willkommen war. Heute würde alles gut sein. Er würde sie begehren. Sie würde sich an seine Regeln halten. Sie würden _richtig _miteinander schlafen. Alles würde wunderschön sein. Er würde spüren, wie wunderschön es war. Und würde… Liebte man nicht automatisch, was so schön war? War das nicht so? Es mußte so sein! 

Heute. GLEICH. Ja. ENDLICH!!

_**Liebesnacht mit einigen Abstrichen **_

**Severus Freitag, 29.3**

Sie kam herein, und heute wartete sie nicht erst auf ihn. _Das sind natürlich wieder ihre seelischen Bedürfnisse, _dachte er mit einem grimmigen Grinsen, während er sich von seinem Platz an seinem Schreibtisch erhob. Um dann NICHT zurückzuweichen, als Caryn schnell auf ihn zulief und ihn heftig umschlang. Wenn er sich nicht in ihre Umarmung gedreht und seine Arme für sie geöffnet hätte, wären sie beide umgefallen. Er mußte lachen.

„Na, Miss Willson, so stürmisch heute?" fragte er mit spöttisch hochgezogener Braue, sie sah es ja nicht.

„Ich will in Deinen Armen sein", wisperte sie an seinem Hals. „Ich habe so lange auf Dich gewartet, es ist ganz furchtbar, wenn Du so weit weg bist..."

Eigentlich hätten solche Worte sämtliche Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf zum Läuten bringen müssen. Jetzt HÄTTE er sie abblocken müssen:

_Ich BIN so weit weg, und das werde ich auch bleiben! Das ist Deine Antwort, Severus, konzentrier Dich!_

Caryn redete unbeirrt weiter.

„Ich will nie wieder anstrengend sein. Ich will Dich einfach nur lieben und mit allem zufrieden sein, was Du mir gibst! Ich WILL das, Severus, glaub mir!"

Seine körperliche Erregung war zu stark, er konnte sie jetzt nicht loslassen, er wollte sie überhaupt nicht mehr loslassen... _quatsch_, aber er mußte sie jetzt küssen, über alles andere würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Ihr Mund ließ sich gleich finden, war ebenso gierig wie er selbst, und wie gekonnt Caryn bereits saugen und drängen und kosen konnte, wie sie sich sofort mit aller verfügbaren Oberfläche an ihn preßte, wie herzerweichend atemlos sie ihren Mund ein Stückchen von abhob, um neue Luft zu schöpfen… Damit trug sie ihn fort aus seinen immerzu um sie kreisenden Gedanken; er ließ sich in ihren Kuß hineinsinken, spürte, wie er so die unentwegte Bewertung dieser Gedanken und alle vernünftigen Kalkulationen lassen konnte. Da war nur Caryn, und zwar unendlich erotisch in ihrer Nachdrücklichkeit, mit der sie ihren Mund mit seinem spielen ließ und dazu ihre Hände in seinem Gesicht bewegte. Und er schob die lästige Erkenntnis rigoros beiseite, daß er irgendwelche Hände in seinem Gesicht sonst immer lästig fand. Daß er solche Hände immer sofort von sich entfernte, an den Handgelenken auseinanderdrückte und die Inhaberin unter sich festhielt, um das mit ihr zu tun, was ER wollte.... An diese anderen mitsamt ihren unwillkommenen Händen wollte er jetzt überhaupt nicht erinnert werden, aber als er seine eigenen Hände in Caryns Gesicht ertappte, ging das endgültig zu weit.

_Hör auf! Sieh zu, daß Du wegkommst! Lauf weg! So schnell Du kannst!_

Herrgott, er zickte herum wie eine Jungfrau, Merlins Güte,Caryn mußte ja glauben, er habe Angst vor ihr! Angst? Vor dieser wunderschönen jungen Frau in seinen Armen, deren Atem jene andere Klangfarbe angenommen hatte, was ihm zeigte, daß sie jetzt nicht mehr in der Lage wäre, das zu artikulieren, was sie von ihm wünschte: _Mehr… _Langsam ließ er seine Hände ihren schlanken Hals hinunterstreichen. Löste seinen Mund von ihrem und bewegte seine Lippen ihre Wange entlang, fuhr mit seiner Zunge den Kieferknochen entlang, in die kleine Kuhle an der Unterseite ihres Kinns, bevor es in ihren Hals überging. Sie bog ihren Kopf instinktiv nach hinten _– Wie schön Du bist! –_ und seufzte tiefer....

_Gut, mein Mädchen, die Verbindung, die ich da aktiviere, ist anscheinend bereits ein Stück weit angelegt... Und die Erotisierung des Halses ist noch wichtiger, Du sollst das nächste Mal feucht werden, sobald Dich nur Dein Schal dort kitzelt.... _

Er ließ seinen Mund seinen Händen ihren Hals hinunter folgen, während letztere wartend auf ihren Schultern geruht hatten. Caryn konnte noch nicht so viele Reize zugleich verarbeiten, das nahm er deutlich wahr, sobald er es schaffte, sich dem Rausch, in den ihr Körper ihn versetzte, zu entziehen und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf _ihre_ Empfindungen zu richten....

Sacht küßte er die Beuge zwischen Hals und Schulter und hörte sie leise stöhnen. Tat es wieder und merkte, wie sie ihren Körper, wie sie ihren _Unterleib _gegen ihn preßte. Als er einen Oberschenkel zwischen ihre Beine schob, war er überrascht, daß sie auf der Stelle den Kontakt an dieser Stelle verstärkte. Er spürte sie ihren Venushügel an ihm reiben, hörte ein neues Seufzen aus ihrem Mund, als sie versuchte, die verborgeneren Teile ihres Geschlechts einzubeziehen, was bei dem steilen Winkel seines Bein nicht leicht war.

„Caryn", sagte er amüsiert ermahnend, und als Antwort rutschte sie nur verzweifelter an ihn heran. „Warte, mein...", wo war denn in drei Teufels Namen dieses Kosewort in seinem Kopf hergekommen, weg damit! Er mußte dringend zumindest seine Hose öffnen, es tat mittlerweile einfach zu weh. „Ich brauche nur etwas Platz, hab keine Angst", hatte er das bei jeder gesagt? _Wenn Du anfangen willst zu denken, kannst Du gleich sehen, daß Du weg kommst!!_

„Ich habe keine Angst", antwortete sie atemlos und schob ihre Hand in seine Hose. War das jetzt richtig?

_Merlin, wolltest Du sie daran hindern? _

**Caryn**

Nein, sie hatte keine Angst, und es tat gut, sich einen Moment abzulenken von dieser sie ganz und gar verzehrenden Erregung, die sie noch nicht richtig ausleben konnte.

Er fühlte sich... weich an, zart, gab es irgendwo eine Haut am Menschen, die zarter war? Und sie fühlte sich beschenkt, daß er sie ihn dort berühren ließ, daß er ihr ein verheißungsvolles Stöhnen schenkte, obwohl sie es bestimmt nicht gut machte, aber er legte seine eigene Hand auf ihre und zeigte ihr, wie sie sein Glied umschließen und die Haut dort schieben konnte. Einen Moment später ließ er sie wieder los, als wolle er ihr sagen, daß sie sich bei ihrer Forschungsreise nicht um seine Belange kümmern müsse...

Caryn blickte in sein Gesicht und fand sich in weit geöffneten schwarzen Augen wieder. Ein überwältigendes Glück wallte in ihr auf und strahlte aus ihr heraus, daß sie hier bei ihm, wirklich BEI IHM war...

„Ich liebe Dich, Severus..."

Er lachte schnaubend, dennoch nicht bösartig.

„Du liebst den Mann, der Dir das hier zeigt, Caryn. Das hat mit MIR nichts zu tun."

Sie riß die Brauen in die Höhe.

„Aber das BIST doch DU! Ich danke Dir, Du machst.... es ist wunderschön... mit… DIR!"

Und in einer Sekunde sah sie wieder etwas in seinen Augen aufflackern, bevor er sich an ihr verkrampfte und sie spürte, daß er aus ihrer Nähe flüchten wollte. Vorsorglich hielt er ihn am Umhang fest.

„Ich brauche MEHR!" versuchte sie an ihren Erfolg am ersten Abend anzuknüpfen. Widerstrebend ließ er sich aufhalten.

**Severus**

Warum war er nicht in der Lage, sich seinen langjährig erprobten Regeln gemäß zu verhalten, _Beziehungsgespräche _solcher Art im Keim zu ersticken? Diese gleich zu bestrafen, indem er sich entzog, um den Mädchen dieses Gerede ein für allemal auszutreiben? -

Weil er Caryns überwältigende, überschäumende Zuneigung gefühlt hatte, weil _er _sich an dem Ort befunden hatte, auf den ihre Zuneigung ausgerichtet war, und weil sie recht hatte: Es WAR wunderschön. ESerfüllte ihn mit der bangen Ahnung, daß es schwer sein würde, etwas zu finden, das ebenso schön war. Daß er kein Bedürfnis danach hatte weiterzugehen. Daß Caryn ihm reichte. Für eine lange Zeit reichen würde. Und das hatte nur in zweiter Linie mit der Erotik zwischen ihnen zu tun, die schon jetzt, bevor Caryn fähig war, ihre erotischen Energien in die dafür vorgesehenen Bahnen zu lenken, überdeutlich zum Ausdruck kam. _DU willst MEHR, Severus, _fühlte er, und da brachte er es nicht fertig, die Gelegenheit, die sie ihm gab, indem sie ihn aufhielt, nicht zu ergreifen.

Doch in erster Linie... hatte sie ihn getroffen. An seiner empfindlichsten Stelle. _Aber das BIST doch _Du! Er war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, ihren wunderbaren Körper zu berühren, ihre wunderbaren, jungfräulichen Reaktionen auf diese Berührung zu beobachten, seine Reaktion auf ihre Reaktionen zu spüren, daß er zu denken aufgehört hatte. Sich einfach hatte treiben lassen.

_Aber das BIST doch Du! _Das WARER gewesen. Sie hatte IHN genossen. ERhatte sie dazu gebracht, dieses warme Strömen zu empfinden und es zu benennen: _Ich liebe Dich, Severus..._War das nicht sein Traum gewesen? So absolut und heftig von ihr geliebt zu werden, wie sie ihn früher gehaßt hatte?

„Ich will Dich!" behauptete sie jetzt mit Nachdruck, und er mußte schmunzeln, weil sie doch noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie sich DAS anfühlte. Daß das gut sein würde, stand für ihn genauso außer Zweifel. Auch wenn er es nicht heute geschehen lassen würde, das war für ihren Körper zu früh. Noch immer schmunzelte er, jetzt über ihre Ungeduld, mit der sie ihn küßte, und entschloß sich, ihr wenigstens einen Vorgeschmack zu geben.

„ICH WILL DICH, Severus!"

Er zog sie an sich, weil er ihr glaubte, daß sie sich in diesem Moment sicher war, daß sie wirklich IHN wollte, wie auch er sie wollte, nur sie, _nur jetzt_, aber er wollte CARYN.

**Caryn**

Warum wollte er ständig weg von ihr? Einen langen Augenblick hatte es so ausgesehen, daß er es auch jetzt tun würde. Ihre Hand im Stoff seines Umhangs würde ihn daran nicht hindern. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie gewonnen, er hatte sich von ihr aufhalten lassen.

„Ich will Dich!" behauptete sie nachdrücklich, auch wenn sie ja noch gar nicht wußte, wie sich DAS anfühlen würde. Genau darüber sah ihn schmunzeln, und allein sein schmunzelndes Gesicht ließ sie ALLES wollen, solange sie dabei nur sein Gesicht so sehen konnte... Oder ihn lieber noch einmal küssen?

„ICH WILL DICH, SEVERUS!" murmelte sie ungeduldig, und endlich zog er sie an sich und hielt sie für einen kurzen Augenblick lang ausschließlich fest. Dieses Festgehaltenwerden prägte Caryn sich genauestens ein, um es in sich zu speichern und abrufen zu können, wenn er sie das nächste Mal von sich stoßen würde. Bevor sie sich _gegenseitig_ hätten festhalten können, hatte Severus sich ein Stück wegbewegt.

Caryn wurde sich der Tatsache bewußt, daß DIESes war, das sie _eigentlich_ gemeint hatte. Severus sollte sie in seinen Armen halten und ihr sagen, daß er sie liebte.

_Tja, Mädchen, genau das bekommst Du von ihm nicht._

Aber als sie seine Hand auf dem Stoff über ihrem Busen fühlte, löste sich dieses seelische Sehnen auf in allumfassender Körperlichkeit. Sie sah vor ihrem geistigen Auge das Bild seiner Hände in _Zaubertränke _vor sich, wie sie, Caryn, auf ihrem Platz saß und sie aus der Ferne begehrte. Und eben diese Hände zerrten jetzt ihre Bluse aus dem Rock und wanderten darunter ihren Bauch herauf, um ihre nackten kleinen Brüste zu finden, sie zu halten, zu drücken, zu reiben....

„Caryn...." hörte sie ihn, nur ganz leise, und jetzt schmunzelte SIE, daß Männer ihre besondere Beziehung zu der Muttermilchquelle mit Sex verwechselten. Aber wie die Berührung ihrer Brüste IHN erregte, ließ sie diesen Gedanken vergessen und gab sich den Empfindungen hin. Wie das Hartwerden ihrer Knospen, welches sich eigentlich nur wie Frieren anfühlte, ihn laut aufstöhnen ließ, hatte wirklich etwas Rührendes, Berührendes, Erregendes.... Dann kam sein Mund an ihren Hals zurück, und das schickte ihr einen wohligen Schauer den Rücken hinunter und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß ihr Hals für sie wohl immer mehr mit Sex zu tun haben würde als ihr Busen...Ihr fiel wieder ein, daß seine Hose noch offen war, wo er doch auch so herrlich gestöhnt hatte....

„Caryn, wir werden noch nicht miteinander schlafen heute, aber möchtest Du trotzdem mit mir zum Bett kommen?" fragte er atemlos, was sie beinahe mehr berührte als sein harter Penis in ihren Händen... was seine Hände von ihr abgelenkt hatte.... Sie konnte nur heftig nicken, und sah mit klopfendem Herzen zu, wie er die Versiegelung der Bürotür aktivierte, sie bei der Hand nahm – Oh, Gott, allein Händchenhaltend mit ihm zu gehen, war _so _schön! – und sie nach nebenan ins Labor führte. Dort ging er allerdings nicht die Treppe hinauf zu seiner Wohnung, sondern ließ mit einem Zauberstabschlenker eine weitere Tür seitlich unter der Treppe erscheinen, die er gleichzeitig aufspringen ließ. Ein kleiner Raum mit einer großen Liegefläche kam zum Vorschein. Caryn erstarrte.

WIE KONNTE ER!

Nun war es an ihr wegzulaufen. Voller qualvoller Eifersucht auf die hundert, TAUSEND Gründe, die ihn dazu gebracht hatten, dieses Bett zu benutzen, weil er die unwichtigen Mädchen nicht mit in seine privaten Räume zu nehmen bereit war.

Diesmal hielt ER sie am Ärmel zurück.

„Was hast Du?" Kalt klang er, so als hätte er ein Recht darauf, sie in die endlose Reihe seiner Schülerinnen einzureihen.

„Ich will keine von DENEN sein!" zischte sie, und ohne zu überlegen, riß sie sich von ihm los. Fragte sich erst bei dem folgenden Schritt und dem nächsten, ob sie wirklich die Kraft hätte, jetzt zu gehen und ihn für allezeit zu vergessen, nicht mehr zu lieben und weiterzuleben, als ob all dies nie geschehen wäre. Er fragte sich das anscheinend auch, denn er schleuderte ihr in einem angewiderten Ton, als hätte er sich eigentlich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, hinterher:

„Das bist Du nicht!"

Die Erleichterung nahm ihrem Körper sämtliche Spannung, und sie mußte sich darauf konzentrieren, nicht zusammenzusacken, während sie stehenblieb und sich zu ihm umwandte. Tränen traten in ihre Augen, als sie ihn ansah, wie er wütend zu ihr herüberstarrte.

„Komm zurück!" befahl er, und sie war ihm so dankbar, daß er sie gestoppt hatte, daß sie ihm gehorchte und sich von ihm mit beiden Händen fest an den Oberarmen fassen ließ.

„Hör zu, Caryn, du hast keinen Anspruch auf Exklusivität! Ich will nicht, daß Du mich erpreßt. Ich will nicht von Dir gezwungen werden, Dir irgendwelche Sachen zu sagen. Wir haben unsere Abmachung, und an die halten wir uns. Diese Abmachung betrifft unsere Körper, und für Deine Seele BIN ICH NICHT ZUSTÄNDIG, hast Du mich verstanden?!!"

Dieser Ausbruch weckte dann doch ihren Stolz.

„Ich habe versäumt, meine Seele vorher aus meinem Körper zu entfernen, entschuldige bitte!" fauchte sie ihm mit zitternder Stimme ins Gesicht und sah etwas in seinem aufwallen, was wohl am ehesten Zorn war. Mit hochgezogenen Schultern und zusammengekniffenen Augen erwartete sie seine Ohrfeige, aber stattdessen krallten sich seine Hände tiefer in ihre Arme, bis er sie von einer Sekunde auf die nächste losließ. Caryn ließ ihre Schultern gleich oben, jetzt in Erwartung seines Weggangs. Severus stand vor ihr und blickte durch sie hindurch. Wiederum hatte sie sich dazu hinreißen lassen, ihn damit zu konfrontieren, daß sie nicht bereit war, sich an seine Regeln zu halten. Wieder war sie unbequem gewesen, fordernd, während sie nach seiner Meinung nichts zu fordern hatte. Was sollte er anderes tun, als sie ein für alle Mal hinauswerfen und sich die nächste, bequemere Schülerin zu nehmen? ? SIE war austauschbar für ihn. Und dennoch hätte sie jetzt ihr ganzes Leben darum gegeben, die letzten Minuten ungeschehen zu machen.

_Was TUST Du überhaupt hier?! Du BIST eine von tausend anderen! Du willst von IHM geliebt werden, und das wird er nicht tun. NIE! Und er hat es Dir GESAGT!_

Sie hätte sich nie hierauf einlassen dürfen. Er wollte nicht SIE. Sie wollte NUR IHN. Egal zu welchem Preis. IHN. Sie liebte ihn. Er würde sie nicht lieben. Er würde sie kaputt machen. Sie WOLLTE ihn. Mit Leib und Seele. AUCH mit ihrer Seele. Gerade mit der. Und er würde versuchen, ihre Seele auszumerzen. Ging das _EGAL zu welchem Preis _so weit, daß sie das mit sich machen lassen würde? Und wie verrückt war sie – zum Teufel – daß sie jetzt hier stehen blieb und ihre Angst alleinig darin bestand, daß er sie doch noch zum Teufel jagen könnte?!

_Wird erwachsen, Mädchen! LAß das nicht mit Dir machen! Stell Bedingungen! Mach eigene Regeln! _Sie wollte ihn – egal zu welchem Preis!

_Dann tu wenigstens so, als ob das anders wäre! Er WIRD Dich jetzt nicht mehr wegjagen! _

Das hätte er tun MÜSSEN, nach ihrer vermessenen Forderung eben – und hatte ihr stattdessen das gesagt, was sie hatte hören wollen: _Das bist Du nicht. _Gut, glauben konnte sie das nicht, immerhin hatte sie diese Worte erpreßt. ABER er hatte sie ihr gegeben, weil er sie hatte zurückhalten wollen. ER wollte diese Sache ebenfalls nicht beenden, jetzt noch nicht, und da konnte sie sich wohl wirklich leisten, ihre Seele zu schützen!

**Severus**

Wie viele Jahre hatte er diesen Raum benutzt? Wie viele Mädchen hatten ihn die Tür heraufbeschwören und öffnen sehen, und keiner einzigen war vorher von ihm das Gefühl gegeben worden, sie hätte das Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein auf all die anderen.

„_Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie mit mir schlafen." - „Gut, schwören Sie." – „Gut, ziehen Sie sich aus." - „Liegen Sie still, ich tue Ihnen nicht weh." _

Keine hatte aufgemuckt, wenn sie dieses Zimmer gesehen hatte. Oder wenn er ihre Hände aus seinem Gesicht genommen hatte. Oder wenn er ihr verweigert hatte, sie zu küssen. War überhaupt eine auf die Idee gekommen, ihn küssen zu wollen?!

Caryn hatte er beobachtet. Bewundert. GEKÜßT! Ihre Hände in seinem Gesicht GEMOCHT und ihren Namen auf der Zunge. Götter, er hatte kaum gewußt, wie all die anderen geheißen hatten, und es hatte ihn auch nicht interessiert! UND WAS TAT CARYN?!

Verließ ihn, weil sie nicht ertragen konnte, daß sie nicht die erste Frau in seinem Leben war?! Und er war so… DÄMLICH_, _ihr auch noch das zu sagen, was sie hören wollte. Was er ihr obendrein schon unzählige Male durch sein unzensiertes Verhalten gezeigt hatte in ihren wenigen Begegnungen. Und sie hatte garantiert jedes einzelne Mal analysiert und registriert! _Aber nein, das genügt nicht, der lieben Miss Willson muß es explizit gesagt werden._ Irgendwann würde der Alptraum anfangen mit _Liebst Du mich? Liebst Du mich? Sag mir, daß Du mich liebst!!_

Eine unendlich lange Sekunde hätte er sie am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen, hatte seine Hände an ihr festgekrallt, um das zu verhindern. Dann war der Impuls verschwunden, und er stand müde da, Caryn gegenüber, die nun nicht mehr weglaufen wollte.

Er haßte diese Situation, er haßte die Frauen, er haßte DIESE Frau dafür, daß er für sie Dinge zu tun bereit war, die er haßte, nur um zu verhindern, daß sie ihn verließ. Und am meisten haßte er sich selbst dafür, daß jetzt die wievielte Situation stattgefunden hatte, an der er die ganze Sache mit ihr hätte beenden müssen? ABER er war hier, bei ihr, nicht mehr im mindesten sexuell erregt, völlig ernüchtert sogar und konnte trotzdem nicht gehen.

_Du WILLST nicht gehen, Severus. Und um Sex geht es nicht, sie hat etwas anderes, das Du willst, das Du brauchst, auch wenn Du Dir all die Jahre eingeredet hast, daß Du das nicht nötig hast._

CARYN LIEBTE IHN.

Hatten das nicht alle getan? – Nein, doch... natürlich NICHT... doch das war ihm gleichgültig gewesen. Bei Caryn war das anders. Warum sollte er sie verschwenden, wenn er gerade IHREZuneigung wollte?

_Weil es keine Zuneigung für DICH ist._

_Weil Liebe und Zuneigung Illusionen sind._

_Weil Du beides schneller wieder verlierst als Du Adieu sagen kannst._

_Weil Du Verbrecher nicht die mindeste Zuneigung verdienst. _

_Weil Du überhaupt keine schmierige Liebe von irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Frau willst. _

_Weil... _

Seine Augen stellten Caryn scharf.

„ICH MÖCHTE für Deine SEELE zuständig sein", stellte diese in diesem Moment fast trotzig fest. _Wie kann sie so etwas sagen?!_ „Und Du mußt in Kauf nehmen, daß ein großer Teil meiner Seele untrennbar mit meinem Körper verwachsen ist. Die mußt Du ertragen, wenn Du mich willst." Jetzt aller Trotz verschwunden.

_Und wenn DIESE Frau mit ihrer LIEBE hier vor Dir steht und wagt, derartiges auszusprechen, dann weiß sie es: Daß Du sie mehr willst, als gut für Dich ist ..._

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an, und er schwieg. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen ebensolchen Gesichtsausdruck. Wartete auf...

„JETZTwill ich Dich. Ein paar Minuten. Wenn Du nichts dagegen hast." Seine Stimme war gepreßt, und die Ironie hatte er schneidender geplant, aber egal. Caryn trat schließlich willig über die Schwelle des kleinen Zimmers und drehte sich unschlüssig zu ihm um. Er ließ die einzelne Fackel auflodern, verschloß die Tür hinter ihnen. Durfte er jetzt die Hoffnung hegen, daß für den restlichen Abend alles unkompliziert verlaufen würde? Nur Umhang und Schuhe zog er aus und legte sich auf das Bett. Er verschränkte seine Arme im Nacken, während Caryn am Bett stehengeblieben war und ihn abwartend musterte. Daß er nicht gedachte, sich weiterer Kleidung zu entledigen, enttäuschte sie offensichtlich. Plötzlich konnte er über sie schmunzeln.

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig, Caryn. Du wirst alles bekommen, was Du willst, KÖRPERLICH, meine ich. Aber doch nicht alles auf einmal. Wenn wir uns jetzt Zeit lassen, ist es besser für Dich. Du hast von mir verlangt, daß ich mich um die Interessen Deines Körpers kümmern soll, und ich habe das geschworen."

„Machst Du das _immer _so?" fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen, da sie natürlich wußte, daß sie sich diese Frage hätte verkneifen müssen. Soviel zu der Hoffnung auf einen unkomplizierten Abschluß dieser Beziehungstortur. Er seufzte ergeben. _Also_: Sollte er sie anlügen?

_Na, das wäre ja wohl lächerlich! _„Nein." _Aber wenn Du weiterbohrst, Caryn, schmeiße ich Dich raus! _Oh ja, genau das würde er tun. Ob sie das in seinem Gesicht gelesen hatte? Jedenfalls lächelte sie ihn an und murmelte nur:

„Da bin ich froh."

_Ich auch, Caryn. Daß Du endlich STILL bist! _

Endlich legte sie sich zu ihm, sie lagen schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Bett, und ebenfalls zum ersten Mal verspürte er in Gegenwart einer Frau das Bedürfnis, jetzt hier liegenzubleiben und einfach einzuschlafen. Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn noch um den Verstand.... Nur ihre erwartungsvolle Aufgeregtheit neben ihm hielt ihn davon ab.

**Caryn**

Neben ihm liegend auf ihren Ellenbogen gestützt, sah sie auf ihn hinunter. Sie hatte es ihm nicht leicht gemacht.

_MOMENT! Wenn ER nicht so zynisch wäre, könnte er mit ihr immer den Himmel auf Erden haben!_

Sie sah, wie erschöpft er war. Mit geschlossenen Augen und gerunzelter Stirn lag er da. Er war doch nicht absichtlich so, erinnerte sie sich. Für ihn war das wahrscheinlich genauso aufreibend wie für sie. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seine gerunzelte Stirn. Er zuckte zusammen und schlug alarmiert die Augen auf. Als Caryn nur leicht die Linien seiner Fältchen nachfuhr, entspannte er sich wieder und duldete, allerdings unter seiner visuellen Kontrolle, daß sie seine Augenbrauen entlang strich, das Jochbein, seine Nase, die Rinne weiter, die zu seinen Lippen hinunterführte... _Seine Lippen! _Ihre eigenen fühlten sich ganz seltsam an, während sie seine nicht aus den Augen lassen konnte. Jetzt zuckte _sie_ zusammen, hatte seine ausgestreckte Hand nicht kommen sehen. Seine Fingerspitzen tasteten ihren Mund, der sich instinktiv öffnete, um seinen Fingern die größtmögliche Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Caryn mußte die Augen schließen, weil Severus mit seinen Fingern einen unwiderstehlichen Druck auf ihre Lippen ausübte, sie zwang, seine Fingerspitzen hereinzulassen, zu küssen, IHN hereinzulassen, WEITER hereinzulassen... Oh Gott, wie erregend dieses Spiel war! Sie öffnete den Mund jetzt weiter für ein kleines Stöhnen, und da ihre Augen geschlossen waren, traf _seiner_ sie völlig unvorbereitet, er hatte seine Finger vorher nicht entfernt...

Sein Kuß drückte sie aufs Bett und verdrängte seine eigene Hand von ihrem Mund, brachte jedoch keine Erleichterung ihres wieder unüberhörbaren Sehnens, im Gegenteil, ihr unterer Bauchbereich fühlte sich entsetzlich unbegrenzt an, diese mangelnde Grenze war so anstrengend, sie brauchte Severus da, ÜBERALL DA...

Sie wand sich auf dem Bett, bemüht, weiter an ihn heranzurutschen, aber eine seiner Hände war im Weg... Atemlos fühlte sie, wie er ihren Rocksaum hochschob und zielstrebig ihr Höschen erreichte, mit deutlichem Druck über ihren Venushügel strich und gemeinsam mit ihr aufstöhnte, als er den nassen Stoff in ihrem Schritt ertastete. Aus ihrem Mund kam ein unbekannter Laut, als seine Finger emsig den Stoff über ihren Schamlippen, über ihrer Klitoris streiften, den Steg ihres Höschens beiseite nestelten und endlich ganz in ihre Nässe eintauchten.

„Caryn", murmelte er erstickt, als sie ihm ihre Scham entgegenpreßte, weil sie seine Finger in sich aufsaugen wollte, seine ganze Hand dort unten brauchte, sie brauchte alles von ihm, ALLES, IMMER…

**Severus**

Wie herrlich sie war! Wie unwiderstehlich erotisch ihre überquellende Feuchtigkeit, ihre wachsende Erregung, die ihn nichts anderes wünschen ließ als in sie einzutauchen, von ihr empfangen, verschlungen zu werden, in sie einzudringen, seinen vor Härte schmerzenden Penis in sie zu stoßen, stoßen, wieder…_Nicht heute, nein…_ Nein, heute noch nicht, aber...

Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog sie über sich. Befreite sie von ihrem Höschen, schob seine lange Hose ein Stück hinunter, damit ihr Venushügel auf der schmerzhaften Ausbuchtung seiner immerhin weicheren Unterhose zu liegen kam. Er hörte sie erleichtert aufseufzen und spürte sie ihre Beine öffnen, damit sie ihre Feuchtigkeit an seiner gesicherten Erektion reiben konnte, ihren Eingang an seiner Härte reizen… reizen… reiben… _Oh, meine Güte, Caryn… _Ihre Bewegungen wurden hastiger, atemloser, er faßte ihre Oberschenkel, schob beide Hände mit festem Griff unter ihren Rock, fuhr die Schenkel hinauf zu ihrem Po, bis er ihre Pobacken in seinen Händen hatte, Caryn damit heftiger an sein Glied pressen konnte. Ein lautes Stöhnen aus ihrem Mund zeigte ihm, daß seine Idee richtig gewesen war. Sie rieb sich hastiger an ihm, er verstärkte den Druck auf ihren Po, er selbst bekam viel zu wenig von diesem Reiz ab..... Mit dem nächsten Atemzug verkrampfte sie sich und stieß mehrere laute Seufzer aus. Imitierte aus einem wunderbaren Instinkt heraus seine Stöße, die er noch nicht machen durfte. Er zog ihre Hinterbacken auseinander, tat nun seinerseits einen leider eher imaginären Stoß, und Caryn SCHRIE auf ihm. Leise, erstickt, vollständig ergriffen, in diesem Moment IHM verfallen, der sie vereinnehmenden Lust, die ER ihr bescherte. Mächtiger Merlin, wie wunderbar sie war!

**Caryn**

Verlegen wußte sie im ersten Augenblick nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte nach ihrem _Alleingang_, als sie jedoch in seinem Gesicht den Ausdruck von... Bewunderung... aber auch rührendem Verlangen sah, war ihr klar, daß sie gar nicht allein gegangen WAR.

„Und DU?"fragte sie schüchtern, nachdem ihr Atem sich weitgehend beruhigt hatte. „Die sollte weg..." Scheu strich sie über seine Unterhose. Es war immer noch ungewohnt, ihn _liebevoll_ lächeln zu sehen.

„Kümmere Dich erst einmal um Deine eigenen Eindrücke. Ich laufe Dir in dieser Hinsicht nicht weg."

„Nein?" Hatte sie früher auch so oft ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen?

„In DIESER HINSICHT!" stellte er streng klar. Sie strahlte ihn trotzdem an.

„Ich laufe Dir auch nicht weg. In JEDER Hinsicht!"

„Diese Hinsichten sind bei Dir im Augenblick alle dieselben", erwiderte er mit gutmütiger Belustigung.

„Das ist nicht wahr", war nur Lippenbewegung.

„Du mußt immer das letzte Wort haben", stellte er, immer noch freundlich, fest.

„Ich liebe Dich aber."

„Das meinte ich." Grinsend. Ja, wirklich. Er nahm sie nicht ernst!

„ICH LIEBE DICH!"

„Das nehme ich jetzt mal als Kompliment, heute alles richtig gemacht zu haben", entschied er lässig. Sie konnte ihm nicht böse sein.

„Du machst das wunderbar, ich werde niemals genug von Dir bekommen können, NIE!"

„Ich bin noch nicht aufgebraucht", kam trocken zurück. Und war da nicht vielleicht doch _wirklich_ eine Spur... Zärtlichkeit für ihre Seele? Diese seelischen Sehnsüchte drängte sie erst einmal beiseite. Das mit den Körpern war da doch um einiges einfacher zu handhaben. Obwohl sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, all das Neue erst einmal verdauen mußte. Plötzlich war sie unendlich müde und brauchte dringend ihren Körper für sich allein. Als hätte er das gespürt, sagte Severus:

„Du mußt Dich jetzt ausruhen."

„Ist das normal, daß ich so erschöpft bin jetzt?"

„Neue Nervenbahnen bilden sich am besten im Schlaf."

„Aber ich will Dich nicht im Stich lassen..."

„ZUlieb von Dir", grinste er, als ob er ihren altruistischen Motiven nicht glaube. Dann aber war er ganz ernst. „Wir müssen Deinem Körper Zeit lassen, Caryn."

„Warum bist Du eigentlich so besorgt um mich? In DIESER HINSICHT?"

**Severus**

„Weil ich geschworen habe, mich um Deinen Körper zu kümmern." Und das war eindeutig nur ein Teil der Wahrheit.

„Du tust das sehr... GEWISSENHAFT!"

Da hatte sie recht, und eigentlich wollte er die Gründe dafür auch lieber überhaupt nicht im einzelnen ansehen. Dennoch... Caryn über sich zu haben und sie ihren allerersten Orgasmus auf einem Mann erleben zu sehen, war das Erregendste gewesen, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Sein Genuß, die unverfälschte Wirkung jeder einzelnen seiner Berührungen an Caryn zu beobachten, stellte sämtliche vollendeten Geschlechtsakte der Vergangenheit in den Schatten, völlig unabhängig von der absoluten Nebensächlichkeit, daß er eben nicht einmal gekommen war. Und schließlich handelte es sich um eine eigene Art der Macht, die er bei den Anderen gänzlich vernachlässigt hatte.

Diesen Anderen gegenüber hatte seine Macht darin bestanden, sie zu benutzen, ohne sie an sich heranzulassen, ohne sich um ihre Bedürfnisse zu kümmern. Nicht, daß sie überhaupt nichts davon gehabt hatten, natürlich hatte er sie auch berührt, aber eben nur, um sich selbst zu erregen. Damit zu erregen, daß er sie benutzen konnte, wie es ihm paßte, während es ihnen schlecht ging, und sie dann verstoßen, wenn er mit ihnen fertig war, ohne ihnen etwas wiedergeben zu müssen.

Caryn hatte es bei ihrem Schwur instinktiv anders von ihm verlangt. Oder genauer: Sie hatte so viele Dinge von ihm verlangt, die er ihr nicht zu geben bereit war, daß dieses Sich-um-sie-Kümmern das einzige gewesen war, das er ihr guten Gewissens hatte versprechen können, ohne sich selbst zu verraten. Und dieser Schwur war ein überaus glücklicher Zufall gewesen...

„Das tust Du sehr... GEWISSENHAFT!"

Er sagte nichts darauf und stand auf.

„Und Dienstag machen wir weiter?" kam ihre Stimme beflissen hinter seinem Rücken, und er mußte schon wieder lächeln über ihren Eifer und dann den Mund verziehen über das Verlangen, mit dem sein Körper ihm das Wort _MORGEN!_ in den Mund legen wollte.

„Nächsten Freitag sehen wir uns HIER wieder", zwang er sich zu antworten.

„Aber Dienstag...?"

„ARBEITEN wir."

„Wir haben es noch nicht einmal RICHTIGgetan!_"_

„Es WAR alles richtig." Er sagte eindeutig zu viele Dinge, die _Snape_ nicht sagen würde, dachte er grimmig.

„Bis Freitag dauert es zu lange. Das kann ich nicht aushalten. BITTE!"

Warum fiel es ihm so verflucht schwer, dieses völlig unzumutbare Bedrängen niederzubügeln? Sie mußte lernen, daß sie damit bei ihm nicht durchkam!

„Bitte, Severus! In einer Woche habe ich alles wieder vergessen!"

_Sag ihr, daß sie sich zum Teufel scheren soll!_

Es war möglich, daß sie recht hatte. Für ihren Körper war es in diesem Stadium bestimmt ungünstig, wenn sie zu lange Pausen machten. Und er hatte geschworen...

„Wenn wir nächste Woche noch eine Ausnahme machen, heißt das, daß das immer noch eine AUSNAHMEist. Ist das klar?"

Sie kümmerte sich nicht um seinen autoritären Tonfall, sondern umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Also Dienstag? Dann ist das Warten auf den folgenden Freitag nicht so lang."

„Du sollst Dein Leben nicht damit verschwenden, auf unsere Treffen zu warten!"

„Wenn wir uns jeden Tag sehen würden, bräuchte ich überhaupt nicht zu warten!"

„Caryn, wir führen keine Ehe, nicht einmal eine Liebesbeziehung. Akzeptier das endlich!"

„Ist ja schon gut! Ich freue mich auf Dienstag!" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

_NEIN, das wirst Du von mir nicht hören!_ Er kräuselte die Lippen. „Ich auch."

Sie lächelte befriedigt.

_Sie wird Dir auf der Nase herumtanzen!_

„Bekomme ich noch einen Kuß?"

_Siehst Du? _„Für heute reicht es, Caryn."

Sie war nicht einmal enttäuscht.

„In vier Tagen dann", sagte sie, und schaffte es unglaublicherweise, ohne weitere Komplikationen zu verschwinden. Wahrscheinlich nur, um ihm nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben, sein Zugeständnis zurückzunehmen.

**Caryn**

Nichts wie weg, damit sie ihn nicht noch mehr bedrängen und verärgern konnte! Warum hatte sie sich nicht besser im Griff? Warum mußte sie nach seiner ganzen Hand verlangen, wenn er ihr seinen Finger geschenkt hatte? Seine Finger... _Seine Hand..._ Sie lief die Treppe zur Vorhalle hinauf und wandte sich in Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm. Andererseits hatte er auf ihr Generve hin schon wieder eine Ausnahme gemacht. Solange er sie immer belohnte, würde sie wohl kaum damit aufhören können! Sie liebte ihn so sehr! ALLES würde sie für ihn tun!

_Nur nicht ihn in Ruhe lassen._

Grimmig schnaubte sie über den gefährlich fordernden Teil in ihr. Sie mußte ihn besser in den Griff bekommen, wenn sie nicht riskieren wollte, Severus zu verlieren!

_NIEMALS MEHR will ich ihn verlieren!_

„Wie heißt die Himmelsmacht, die dennoch auch für die Zaubererwelt gilt?" wurde sie vom Adler in Form des Türklopfers in der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum gefragt. Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an. „Dein Schwur ist mir gegenüber ungefährlich, weil ich kein menschliches Wesen bin", beruhigte sie der Adler, der ihren Schreck richtig gedeutet hatte.

„Woher weißt Du, daß ich gerade von meinem Liebsten komme?" fragte Caryn zurück, und der Adler lachte:

„Das ist meine Magie. Außerdem strahlst Du das aus!"

Caryn strahlte zurück, sagte _„Die Liebe!"_ und wurde eingelassen.

Wie fürsorglich Severus ihr gegenüber sein konnte! Er hatte doch wohl nicht mit all diesen Schülerinnen geschlafen, um seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zurückzustellen? Ihr gegenüber verhielt er sich so, wie es für sie, Caryn, am besten war. _Wie er geschworen hat_. Klar.

Es war schon weit nach zehn, leise schlich sie sich in den Schlafsaal und zog sich rasch aus. Den anderen hatte er doch wohl nichts geschworen? _Nein, _hatte er gesagt. Aber war das die Wahrheit gewesen? War es möglich, daß er gelogen hatte? Vielleicht war der Schwur sein Text gewesen, den er routinemäßig aufsagte, nachdem die Mädchen gehorsam gelobt hatten, ihn nicht zu verraten?

_Oh Gott, laß das nicht wahr sein!_

Ihr Herz war klamm, zitternd schlüpfte sie unter ihre Decke und rollte sich zu einer fröstelnden Kugel zusammen. Was, wenn er zu jeder so liebevoll war? Was, wenn sie, Caryn, ihm vollkommen gleichgültig war? Wenn er nur seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse in ihr befriedigen wollte? Was, wenn sie seine Seele nie erreichen würde? Die nackte Angst lähmte ihre Gedanken. Tränen verklumpten sich in ihrer Kehle, und die Luft paßte nicht mehr hindurch.

_Beruhige Dich, Mädchen, denk doch an all die kleinen Zeichen, die Du an ihm wahrnimmst. Und hat er Dir nicht sogar AUSDRÜCKLICH GESAGT_,_ daß Du keine von den Anderen bist?_

Weshalb sollte er sie anlügen, um ihr etwas Gutes sagen zu können? Wo er doch auch keine Gelegenheit ausließ, sie zu verletzen, wenn ihm danach war?

Er hatte heute so oft ertragen müssen, von ihr unter Druck gesetzt zu werden. Und er war nicht weggelaufen. Sondern hatte ihr danach sogar all seine Zärtlichkeit geschenkt. Seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zurückgestellt ihr, naja, ihrem KÖRPERzuliebe... Aber irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht, einen wirklichen Unterschied zwischen Körper und Seele bei sich festzustellen… Er hatte sich um SIE gekümmert. Und das so, daß sie das immer wieder erleben wollte. DAS genügte ihr für ihr ganzes Leben! Und nächstes Mal würde sie für SEINEBedürfnisse sorgen!

**Severus**

_Ich laufe Dir auch nicht weg, in jeder Hinsicht... Ich liebe Dich. Ich liebe Dich, Severus..._

Das stressige Ende hatte er anscheinend bereits verdrängt.

_Verdammt, kannst Du endlich mal zur Kenntnis nehmen, daß Du Dich da Illusionen hingibst?_

Sicher, Caryn WAR eine Illusion. Aber war es wirklich notwendig, sie jetzt schon aufzugeben? Konnte er sie eine Weile nicht einfach noch weiter genießen? Was war daran gefährlich? Dies, was sie in diesem Stadium von ihm erwartete, konnte er leisten.Na Darin verstellte er sich nicht, er gab sich in ihren Armen ganz entspannt, war er selbst. In dieser Hinsicht konnte er ihr geben, was sie ersehnte. ER GAB IHR NUR ZU GERNE, WAS SIE ERSEHNTE. Weil es gleichzeitig sein eigenes Sehnen war.

Und: Warum sollten sie beide nicht bekommen, wonach sie sich sehnten? Wenn sie Dinge von ihm wollte, die er ihr geben konnte.

_Illusionen!_

Caryn kannte ihn nicht wirklich. Hatte nur eine vage Ahnung von seiner Vergangenheit. Es würde bei ihr genauso sein wie bei allen anderen Schülerinnen vor ihr. Es MUßTE so sein. Daß sie sich ein romantisches Bild von ihm gemacht hatte, das sie jetzt anhimmelte, bis sie von der Realität eingeholt wurde.

_Zeig ihr die Realität, Severus!_

Dienstag also_. _Dann RICHTIG? Hatte er das nach der Tortur durch ihr Gefühlsleben heute nicht verdient? VERDIENTE er etwas? Wollte sie es denn nicht auch?

Er hatte bis dahin noch Zeit, darüber nachdenken. Er würde dringend seine Distanz zu ihr wiedererlangen müssen. Das war nur schwierig, solange sein Körper sie so heftig begehrte. Wenn er sie ein paar Mal gehabt hätte, würde er sich wieder zurückziehen, seine Unabhängigkeit wiedererlangen und Caryn handhaben wie alle anderen auch. Naja, aufzuhören, sie zu küssen, war jetzt auch nicht mehr notwendig – er leckte sich die Lippen – und sich um ihre Bedürfnisse, die KÖRPERLICHEN_, _zu kümmern, war er ja gezwungen. Diese überwältigende Anziehung lag nur in diesem untypischen Beginn ihrer Liaison begründet. Dieser hatte ihn verwirrt, so einfach war das. _Ich liebe Dich, Severus..._ DAS WAR die Illusion.

_**Internatsalltag **_

**Caryn Wochenende, 30. 1.3 **

Erst spät wachte sie auf und fühlte sich gleich zuversichtlicher. Es war so WUNDRSCHÖN gewesen, und aller Streit war beim Abschied doch schon vergessen gewesen. Unzählige Male hatte er ihr in die Augen gesehen, er hatte freundlich, oft sogar _freundschaftlich _mit ihr gesprochen... und gestöhnt.... Caryn mußte die Augen wieder schließen, schlucken und einen tiefen Seufzer ausstoßen, um das Gefühl ihrer auf sie einströmenden Feuchtigkeit auszuhalten. Atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor ihre Beine in der Lage waren, sie zu tragen, und sie aufstehen konnte. Das Frühstück – wohin sich die letzten beiden Mädchen gerade auf den Weg machten – würde sie ausfallen lassen – ER würde ja doch nicht da sein – und sie würde sich aufraffen, all die liegengebliebene Arbeit nachzuholen, die in der vergangenen Woche ihrer erotischen Besessenheit zum Opfer gefallen war.

Im leeren Schlafsaal übte sie zum ersten Mal seit der Extrastunde bei Flitwick den _Evanesco_, welcher ihr in der Tat nicht schwer fiel. Sie schaffte es auf Anhieb, Kleidungsstücke, Bücher und Lebensmittel verschwinden zu lassen, noch genügte allerdings ein _Finite Incantatem, _um sie wieder heraufzubeschwören. Das sei am Anfang ganz normal, hatte Flitwick beteuert, mit der Zeit sollte sie allerdings in der Lage sein, die Molekularstruktur der Gegenstände vollständig im Nichts auseinanderbrechen zu lassen, so daß sie wirklich verschwunden seien. Danach siedelte sie in die Bibliothek über, wo sie sich in die Hausaufgaben stürzte und wirklich bis zum Abend noch immer nicht fertig war.

„Na? Ich würde sagen, ich entführe Dich erst einmal zum Abendessen. Du scheinst Dich seit heute Mittag nicht von der Stelle gerührt zu haben! Da war ich schon mal hier!" Caryn sah auf. Lucas stand grinsend mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vor ihrem Tisch.

„Das ist lieb von Dir", antwortete sie, ihre Sachen zusammenraffend, und stand auf. „Ich habe allerhand zu tun gehabt, aber jetzt reicht es auch! – Wo sind Deine Kumpels?"

„Vorgegangen", sagte er, indem er ihr einen Stapel Bücher abnahm und auf Caryns Geheiß zu Madam Pince brachte. Nachdem Caryn ihre privaten von der Bibliothekarin hatte kontrollieren lassen, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Große Halle. „Ich wollte Dich fragen, ob Du Lust hast, morgen Nachmittag mit zum Quidditchfeld zu kommen, wir wollen uns einen Schulbesen leihen und ein bißchen herumfliegen." Lucas hielt ihr die Tür auf und schlüpfte hinter ihr hindurch.

„Fliegen kann und mag ich überhaupt nicht!" entgegnete Caryn schnell. „Vielleicht komme ich mal vorbei und sehe Euch zu. Ich habe auch noch total viel Arbeit, die ich irgendwie morgen bewerkstelligen muß..."

„Freitag warst Du doch wieder nachsitzen bei Deinem speziellen Freund, stimmt's?" hakte Lucas nach. Caryn sagte nichts. „Aber bei ihm selbst, oder? – Mußtest Du irgendwelche abstoßenden Zutaten präparieren, Nacktschnecken verquirlen oder Würmern die Haut abziehen? Die Leute erzählen sich doch immer die ekligsten Sachen über seinen Sadismus!"

Caryn überlegte, ob von ihr erwartet wurde, eine neue Schauergeschichte in die Welt zu setzen. Es würde ihr nichts ausmachen, im Gegenteil. Je abstoßender die anderen Snape fanden, desto mehr hatte sie ihn für sich allein. Nicht auszudenken außerdem, wenn einer neuen Schülerin auffallen würde, wie attraktiv er war...

„Ich durfte einen Trank herstellen, der ihm ausgegangen war", log Caryn stattdessen. Sie hatte irgendwie keine Lust, viel auf anstrengende Erzählpassagen.

„Das heißt, er behandelt Dich wirklich anders als die anderen Schüler, oder?" erkundigte sich Lucas neugierig.

„Quatsch! Er brauchte diesen Trank gerade, da hatte ich einfach Glück!" Caryns Stimme war belegt, hoffentlich war Lucas nicht mit feineren Antennen ausgerüstet, als gut für sie war. Sie spürte den nachdenklichen Blick ihres Kameraden auf sich, als er ihr die Tür zur Großen Halle aufhielt. Automatisch war Caryns ganze Aufmerksamkeit heimlich auf die Frage gerichtet, ob ihr Liebster vielleicht entgegen seiner Gewohnheit hier sein könnte? Könnte er nicht Sehnsucht nach ihr haben und einen kleinen Blick auf sie werfen wollen...? _Warum hat er keine Sehnsucht nach mir, verdammt?_

„Komm zu uns, Lucas!" meldete sich sein Freund vom anderen Ende des Ravenclawtisches, als sie sich dem gerade näherten.

„Geh nur", sagte Caryn, die sowieso lieber so sitzen wollte, daß sie den Mittelgang und den Lehrertisch im Blick hatte. Außerdem mußte sie echt aufpassen, daß Lucas nicht zu nachdenklich wurde. Seine Antennen waren anscheinend ziemlich empfindlich.

Severus tat ihr NICHT den Gefallen, sie zu vermissen. SIE ihn dafür umso mehr...

Nachdem sie am Sonntag Vormittag ihre Aufgaben weitgehend bewältigt hatte, meldete sie sich bei Flitwick ab und machte sich zu einem Spaziergang auf. Dem Quidditchfeld samt den ausgelassenen Besenfliegern stattete sie nur einen kurzen Besuch ab, winkte Lucas, der im Flug richtig freundschaftlich zurückwinkte. Einen Moment lang bedauerte sie, daß sie gesagt hatte, sie interessiere sich nicht für seine Fliegerei. Dann wandte sie sich dem Saum des Verbotenen Waldes zu. Hier bestand immerhin die _Möglichkeit, _dem Zaubertränkemeister auf einer seiner Zutatenbeschaffungsausflüge zu begegnen. In ihrer Phantasie TRAF sie Snape, der auch seinen Sehnsüchten nach ihr ent-gehen mußte...

Auch in der Realität kam sie einigermaßen entspannt in die Schule zurück und durfte abends zumindest auf einen Blick in der Großen Halle AUF ihn hoffen, nachdem er das Wochenende wie üblich seine Räume anscheinend nicht verlassen hatte. Einen VON ihm zu wünschen, wäre ein vergebliches Unterfangen.

Er hatte vorgestern in ihren Armen gelegen, und sie hatte sich so wohl gefühlt, so angenommen, so… _geliebt_…? Das war blödsinnig, so etwas zu denken, aber konnte er ihr dann heute nicht wenigstens EINMAL, GANZ KURZ in die Augen sehen? Die Tage bis Dienstag zogen sich noch so endlos hin!

Seine hohe, schwarze Gestalt durchschwebte den Mittelgang und brachte Caryns Innereien zu einer unangenehmen Verschlingung. Und er warf ihr natürlich KEINEN_, _nicht den ALLERKLEINSTEN Blick zu. NIE hatte sie ihn ein Mädchen sehnsuchtsvoll anschauen sehen. Und Caryn war NICHTS Besonderes. _Bin ich nicht? _JEDE der Mädchen hatte sich für ebensoBESONDERS gehalten! Wahrscheinlich verhielt ein Mann sich der Frau gegenüber immer so _liebevoll_, sobald sie ihm in Aussicht stellte, Sex mit ihr zu haben. Gab es _erotische_ _Reflexe_, die den Begriff der _körperlichen Liebe_ bedingten? Welche mit seelischer Zuneigung grundsätzlich nichts zu tun hatten? Hatte er ihr nicht aber mittlerweile unzählige kleine Zeichen gegeben, daß sie ihm keineswegs so gleichgültig war, wie er immerfort behauptete? Kleine Äußerungen, kleine Antworten, kleine Blicke...

Mit einer Aufwallung dieser Freude schickte sie ihren Blick kurz in seine Richtung am Lehrertisch. Flehte ihn stumm an. Und er hob den Kopf! Er sah sie an! Sah ihr eine, zwei… drei! Sekunden ernst in die Augen, bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen zuwandte. Caryn kontrollierte ihre aufwallenden Körperfunktionen samt dem euphorischen Strom, der aus ihrem Gesicht strahlen wollte, und schaffte es, diesen in ein kleines Lächeln zu bannen. Sein Blick würde reichen, um sie direkt nach dem Abendbrot ins Bett zu bringen und ihr zu erlauben, sich unter der Decke süßen Tagträumen hinzugeben...

**Severus Sonntag, 1.3**

Sie machte ihre Sache gut. Für jemanden, der sich nicht auf Legilimentik verstand, war nicht zu merken, daß Caryns Ausstrahlung sich verändert hatte. Sie war nach innen gerichtet, sie nutzte ihre Energien, um ihre Gefühle _– ihre Gefühle für Dich, Severus! – _in sich zu halten und nach außen hin zu verbergen. Dumbledore würde das natürlich auffallen, der würde auch den Schluß ziehen, daß das Mädchen heimlich verbotener Weise verliebt war. Was in ihrem Alter ja nicht so selten vorkam. Snape hatte auch vorher nicht genau sagen können, ob sein Direktor Caryn in besonderer Weise wahrnahm. Was seltsam war, normalerweise hielt der alte Mann sich in Schülerhinsicht nicht so bedeckt. Und Caryn war ja bei weitem kein unauffälliger Charakter. Was die übrigen Lehrer anging, so war Snape sich sicher, daß niemandem bis auf Flitwick aufgefallen war, daß Caryn etwas Besonderes war. Über eine besondere emotionale Intensität verfügte, die Severus in so untypischer Weise gefangengenommen hatte.

Obwohl er das ja sehr gut im Griff hatte. Das Wochenende hatte er in gewohnter Manier im Labor und an seinem Schreibtisch verbracht, ein wenig gelesen, ein wenig gewerkelt – und seine Gedanken schweifen lassen. Welche verständlicherweise vor allem bei IHR gelandet waren, aber war das nicht normal, wenn ein Mann sich in der Phase unmittelbar vor dem Geschlechtsverkehr mit einer neu eroberten Frau befand? Hatte er nicht früher auch an seine jeweils neue Schülerin gedacht?

_Ja, Severus? Hast Du Dich auch damals unentwegt in Erinnerungen vergangen? In Bildern geschwelgt? Deine Hand nicht von DIR lassen können, weil Du Dich sonst auf nichts konzentrieren konntest? _

Bei DIESER SCHÜLERIN – _bei Caryn – _ja, bei Caryn war eben die Körperliche Anziehung besonders stark.

_Weil sie so gut aussieht? So sexy ist? So… _

Verführerisch eben. So ursprünglich. Spontan. Ihren Gefühlen so ausgeliefert. IHM so ausgeliefert… Er spannte die Beckenbodenmuskeln an. _Ich liebe Dich, Severus! _Hörte er sie in seinem Kopf, und daß ihn DAS NICHT abturnte, MÜßTE ihm zu denken geben. Aber was sollte er über etwas nachdenken, das nur vorübergehend da war und das sich einfach GUT anfühlte?

Eigentlich konnte er sich erlauben, ihr den Blick zu schenken, nach dem sie sich so sehnte, wie er sehr wohl wahrnahm. Ihre in sich gerichtete Energie brach von Zeit zu Zeit in Form einer Welle in seine Richtung. Auch das würde niemand bis auf Dumbledore wahrnehmen können, und der auch nur dann, wenn er sich auf Caryn konzentrierte. Im Moment war der Schulleiter in eine angeregte Konversation mit Minerva vertieft. Gut. Snape wartete, bis Caryns Augen ihrem Geist folgen würden und genoß das Gefühl, daß sie ihn anflehte. Es war zweifellos ein gutes Gefühl, von der richtigen Frau geliebt zu werden! Er hob den Kopf und sah ihr ernst in die Augen.... und mußte sich eine Sekunde lang auf seine Selbstkontrolle konzentrieren, um _seine _Schwingungen in sich zu halten. WAS für Schwingungen?!

_Du machst Dich lächerlich, Severus!_

Derartig überflüssige Entgleisungen würden sich ja wohl in Zukunft vermeiden lassen!


	8. Mehr als Sex?

_**Vorfreude**_

**Severus Montag, 2.3**

Er seufzte und schwang die Beine wieder aus dem Bett. Dann würde er eben noch NICHT schlafen. Einen Becher dieses Beruhigungstees machen, auch wenn der neulich auch ziemlich versagt hatte.

_KÖNNTE das daran liegen, daß Du gar nicht beruhigt werden MÖCHTEST?_

Dieser an sich unerträgliche Zustand machte ihm eindeutig viel zu viel Spaß. Er dachte ständig an sie, unentwegt tauchten ihre vor Lust verdunkelten Augen in ihm auf, ihr Seufzen, ihre Stimme, die von Liebe sprach, ihre bittende Forderung

_Ich brauche mehr...._

Gut, daß sie sich schon morgen zu diesem Zweck sehen würden, gut, daß er ihr an dieser Stelle entgegengekommen war, Enthaltsamkeit schien einfach etwas zu sein, das im Zusammenhang mit Caryn nicht funktionierte.

_Du machst Dir eindeutig zu wenig Sorgen darüber, was es ist, das Dich diese Besessenheit so sehr genießen läßt. Professor Snape würde sich nicht VERLIEBEN. Erst recht nicht in eine Schülerin. _

SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH VERLIEBTE ER SICH NICHT! Nicht in eine andere als Lily, der er schuldig war, an ihr zu leiden, solange er lebte, um seine unbezahlbare Schuld an ihr und allen abzutragen. Er hatte gar nicht verdient, sich neu zu verlieben, geschweige denn, geliebt zu WERDEN.

_Davon abgesehen wirst DU Dich ja wohl von niemandem seelisch abhängig machen!_

Es war lediglich eine körperliche Abhängigkeit, eine freiwillige und vorübergehende, das hatte er doch schon entschieden. Diese Schattenseite mußte man schlicht in Kauf nehmen, wenn man diese heftige erotische Anziehung genießen wollte. Es war schlicht die andere Seite der Medaille. Der Preis für die wunderbare Erotik.

Und diese Erotik WOLLTE er! Caryns instinktive Bewegungen an ihm, ihr Stöhnen bei dem Versuch, diese sie überwältigenden neuen Empfindungen zu verarbeiten, ihre rasanten Fortschritte, ihren verlegenen Blick nach ihrem ersten Höhepunkt, ihre Worte, die sie an ihn richtete – _Stop. Wie soll das?! – _Nun ja, das, was sie sagte, war schlicht unglaublich erotisch.

Er mußte lediglich damit aufhören, sich so viele Gedanken zu machen. So maß man dem Ganzen nur zu viel Bedeutung bei. Leicht sollte es sein! Spaß machen! Ein SPIEL sein, ein wundervoll erotisches SPIEL!

Severus ließ den frisch zubereiteten Becher Tee unbeachtet auf der Arbeitsplatte zurück und begab sich ins Bett zurück. Warum sollte er sich die Bilder eines solchen Spiels nicht einfach gönnen? Vielleicht würde er darüber einschlafen können! _Ha, ha! _Er schnaubte, tat das aber mit einem gekräuselten Lächeln. Ließ sich mit einem resignierten Seufzen in die Kissen sinken und drehte sich auf die Seite. Die _andere Seite der Medaille _war verteufelt groß. Doch noch immer war er imstande zu lächeln.

_**Nicht alltägliche Spiele **_

**Caryn Dienstag, 3.3**

Die dienstägliche _Zaubertränke_stunde wollte sie in Vorfreude auf den Abend genießen. Auch wenn sie sämtliche Energie aufwenden mußte, um sich unentwegt davon zu überzeugen, daß sie sich ihre Nähe zueinander nicht eingebildet und daß er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte mit seinen Worten: _Das bist Du nicht. _In seinen Armen heute Abend würde alles leichter sein. Sie durfte ihn jetzt nur nicht wütend machen. Mußte zufrieden sein mit der Erinnerung an ihre letzten offiziellen Begegnungen: diejenige an ihr erregendes Spiel letzten Dienstag, an ihr Kampfspiel am Donnerstag und an den Blick, den er ihr Sonntag in der Großen Halle geschenkt hatte. Danach nicht wieder. Von der heutigen Stunde durfte sie nichts erwarten. Brauchte sie doch auch nicht, heute hatte sie den Luxus, davon unabhängig zu sein.

Den Kopf gesenkt, _ihre Gefühle_ _leise gedreht_, wie ihr Vater früher immer von ihr verlangt hatte, ihre Konzentration auf die Aufgabe gerichtet, bemühte sie sich nach Kräften, seine Anwesenheit _– seine Stimme! –_ in diesem Unterricht einfach still aufzusaugen.

Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie ihn, der er ihre Reihe eben durchschritten hatte, hinter sich stehenbleiben SPÜRTE.Was war in ihn gefahren?! Wollte er sie auf die Probe stellen? Sie in der folgenden Sekunde verletzen?Er sprach üblich desinteressiert zu der ganzen Klasse, während er dicht hinter ihr stand, und jeder Teil ihres Körpers von seiner Anwesenheit erfüllt war. Ihre Augen geschlossen und ihren Atem anhaltend, bemühte sie sich nach Kräften, die Aufruhr in ihrem Innern nach außen hin verborgen zu halten. Lucas sah bestimmt zu ihr nach vorne. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewußt, daß SIEsich mit solch einem aufreizenden Verhalten nach dem Schwur in Lebensgefahr begeben hätte. Und IHM war das erlaubt?!Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte in stummer Anklage zu ihm hoch.

„Wollten Sie etwas anmerken, Miss Willson?" ließ er seine volle tiefe Stimme übertrieben liebenswürdig durch das Klassenzimmer tönen.

„Sie machen mich _nervös!" _entgegnete sie knurrend, wohl wissend, daß sie ihm eine riesige Angriffsfläche für seinen Verletzungsschlag bot.

„Was Sie nicht sagen..." Da sie wieder geradeaus guckte, konnte sie seine erhobene Braue nur HÖREN. Völlig verwundert war sie, wie er riskieren konnte, so viel Ungesagtes öffentlich preiszugeben. Andererseits hatte er das immer getan. Eigentlich war er oft so provokant sexistisch gewesen. Um alle Frauen zu demütigen. Nur daß diese Demütigung in ihrem erotischen Zusammenhang keine mehr war, ausschließlich süße Verheißung, die dafür sorgte, daß sie ihren Körper schwer daran hindern konnte, sich jetzt gleich und auf der Stelle ihm an den Hals zu werfen.

„Dabei sind SIE es doch gewesen, die mich schon wieder mit Ihrer Nähe fast umgeworfen hätte in der letzten Apparierstunde!" Auch wenn der Tonfall dieser Worte so verletzend war wie üblich, war es der samtige Klang, der einen weiteren Feuchtigkeitsschub verursachte. Snapes Umhang wehte an ihre Schulter, als er, ohne sich weiter um sie zu kümmern, aus ihrer Nähe abzog.

_Oh, Severus!_

Ihr Nachsitzen hatten sie ja schon, und das verlangte Arbeiten erübrigte sich ja wohl für alle Zeit…

**Severus**

Er hatte vorgehabt, sie zu ignorieren. Natürlich. Er war kein Jüngling mehr, der seine Tagträume mit in die Wirklichkeit hinüber nahm! Dennoch würde es Spaß machen, sie ein kleines bißchen zu ärgern, wieder ein bißchen zu spielen... Zumal er heute ja kein Risiko einging, sich zu einem zusätzlichen Treffen hinreißen zu lassen.

Routinemäßig durchschritt er die Gänge, während er seinen Vortrag über eine Komplikation bei der Bereitung des heutigen Trankes hielt. Seine Stimme versetzte er bewußt mit einem Unterton, von dem er wußte, daß Caryn darauf mit Gänsehaut reagierte, was allerdings sogleich nach hinten losging. Vorsichtshalber blieb er stehen, damit er sich lediglich auf Unbewegtheit seiner STIMME konzentrieren mußte, und nicht Gefahr lief, seine Erregung in seinen Bewegungen unfreiwillig zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Sobald er sich wieder gefaßt hatte, schritt er weiter, um nun hinter ihrem Rücken stehenzubleiben.

_Na, Caryn, wie ist das?_

Dieses Verlangen war schon wunderbar. Und daß sie es erwiderte, ein wirkliches Geschenk.

_Zeig mir, daß Du es erwiderst, Geliebte!_

Er schalt sich im Geiste, aber da tat sie ihm den Gefallen und blickte stirnrunzelnd von unter zu ihm herauf.

„Wollten Sie etwas anmerken, Miss Willson?" fragte er sanft.

Sie knurrte ihre Antwort, und er wollte sie dafür grob in seine Arme ziehen und auf der Stelle...

„Sie machen mich _nervös!"_

_Das begrüße ich sehr, denn das beruht überaus glücklicherweise auf Gegenseitigkeit, meine Dame..._ „Was Sie nicht sagen..."

Die Schüler waren an solche Untertöne gewöhnt. Sie noch einmal explizit offiziell zum Nachsitzen einzuladen, wollte er dennoch lieber nicht riskieren. Obwohl es das Prickeln noch verstärkt hätte... Den Körperempfindungen, die ihn in diesem Moment überschwemmt hatten, hätte er gegenüber vernünftigen Erwägungen gern den Vorzug gegeben.... aber er war ohne Frage _vernünftig_ und zog sich lieber zurück. Nicht ohne den übrigen Anwesenden Futter zu geben, wenn er es für Caryn auch mit einem begierdeweckenden Ton versah.

„Dabei sind SIEes doch gewesen, die mich schon wieder mit Ihrer Nähe fast umgeworfen hätte in der letzten Apparierstunde!"

Unter seinem Umhang hielt er seinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Stoff hochfliegen zu lassen, so daß der er ihre Schulter streifte, während er sich von ihr entfernte.

**Caryn**

Er war selbst schuld, nicht wahr? Sie in diese Erregung zu versetzen! Er hatte sie praktisch explizit dazu eingeladen, länger zu bleiben. Wie gut, daß die Schüler Snapes Klassenzimmer nach den Stunden immer so schnell wie möglich verließen! Obwohl Lucas sehr wohl registriert hatte, daß sie schon wieder trödelte. Ob sie daran auch sterben konnte? Snape würde ihr ja wohl nicht übelnehmen, daß sie nicht in der Lage war, ihren Körper dazu zu bringen, es den anderen gleichzutun? Der letzte Schüler war draußen. Und er ging zur Tür, Caryn hielt den Atem an... und frohlockte! Er versiegelte die Tür, und ihre Anspannung – nicht NUR_ – _entwich ihr in Form eines leisen Stöhnens.

Langsam kam er auf sie zu. Seine Augen blitzten, und um seinen Mund spielte ein Zug, der sie mit einem Schlag zurückschickte in seine Arme letzten Freitag.

_ER WILL MICH!_

Er WOLLTE sie. So sehr, daß er im Unterricht mit ihr gespielt hatte. So sehr, daß er jetzt die Welt ausgesperrt hatte, damit...

„Na, Miss Willson, habe ich Ihre Einwilligung, Sie KURZ mit mir zusammen EINZUSPERREN?" Seine Stimme war ironisch, wie immer, aber jetzt wäre sie niemandem verletzend erschienen, nur unerträglich verlockend.... Zur Antwort konnte sie ihm nur ein scharfes Lufteinziehen geben.

„Das ist _schön_..." fuhr er fort, und jetzt konnte auch niemand sonst die Begierde in seiner Äußerung überhören. Caryn sah ihn nur mit großen Augen und geöffneten Lippen an. „Ich würde Ihr ANGEBOT sehr GERNE auf der Stelle annehmen... CARYN_, _aber leider ist dieser Raum nicht sicher." Auf ihren überraschten Blick hin erläuterte er: „Unser Schulleiter verfügt über Möglichkeiten, über beinahe alles, was in seiner Schule vorgeht, informiert zu sein. BEINAHE alles, denn glücklicherweise verfüge zum Beispiel ICH über Möglichkeiten, dieser Überwachung Hindernisse in den Weg zu stellen. Diese HINDERNISSE kann er allerdings sehr wohl wahrnehmen. Da er um meine... _Vorgeschichte_ weiß UND mir vertraut, akzeptiert er, daß ich ihn nicht in meine privaten Räume sehen lasse. Nur habe ich natürlich keinen LEGALENGrund, diesen Unterrichtsraum vor ihm zu schützen..."

Er hob seine Hand und zog ihren Umhang beiseite. Mit angehaltenem Atem folgte Caryn ihr mit den Augen. Dann berührte er ganz sacht die Brustknospe, die sich aufgerichteter Weise deutlich unter dem dünnen Blusenstoff abzeichnete.

_Ich werde nie wieder behaupten, daß mein Busen nichts mit Sex zu tun hat...._

„Und das?" fragte sie heiser.

Es dauerte einen Atemzug länger, ehe er erwiderte:

„Er kann bestimmt wissen, daß WIR BEIDE uns in diesem Moment ALLEINE in diesem Raum befinden." Er hatte seine Stimme in alle verfügbare Seide gekleidet. Grinste dann unvermittelt – unwillkürlich tat sie es ihm nach, gerührt, wie jungenhaft er in diesem Moment aussah, als er sich Gedanken darüber machte, wie er seinen Direktor an der Nase herumführte. „Aber ich gehe davon aus, daß er denkt, daß ich Dich gerade zur Schnecke mache...", sagte er frech, und Caryns Grinsen verstärkte sich.

„Zur Schnecke... naja, EINEParallele würde mir da schon einfallen..."

Seine Überraschung verkehrte sich nach einer Sekunde in ein von einem winzigen Keuchen begleitetes Blinzeln.

**Severus**

„Ich kann bedauerlicherweise nicht wagen, die beiden Dinge zu tun, die ich gerade SEHR gerne täte..." raunte er der köstlichen Frau dicht vor ihm zu.

„Sag es...." bat sie atemlos.

_Ahnst Du, wie unglaublich erotisch Du bist?_

Er mußte zuerst das Krächzen in seiner Stimme überwinden, bevor er ihr den Gefallen tun konnte.

„Ich will Dich... anfassen... küssen", er schluckte hart. Ein Lächeln trat in sein Gesicht, als er sie das gleiche tun sah. Legte Berührung in seine an die betreffenden Stellen wandernden Augen und flüsterte: „Ich möchte meine Hände unter Deinen Rock schieben... nach oben bewegen... weiter..." Er schluckte wieder. War zu einem tiefen Atemzug gezwungen. Riß sich zusammen und fuhr mit normaler Stimme fort: „…und Deine dreiste Behauptung überprüfen, daß Du es mit einer SCHNECKE wirklich aufnehmen könntest!"

Ihr Lächeln verzerrte ihr Gesicht zu einer verzweifelten Grimasse:

„Ich will das!"

Alles Schlucken half nichts. Er räusperte sich wieder.

„Da bleibt uns leider nichts anderes übrig, als JETZT so zu tun, als ob Dumbledores Annahme mit der _trockenen_ Schnecke zutrifft und die Untersuchung der _feuchten _auf heute Abend in meinen sicheren Räumen zu verlegen..."

Caryn lächelte unvermindert gequält. Daß er seine Hand erneut nach ihr ausstreckte, um ihr kurz über die Wange zu streicheln, barg eine Sexualität in sich, die er mit einer solchen Geste niemals in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Mit dieser harmlosen Geste brachte er Caryn dazu, scharf die Luft einzusaugen und ihre Wange gegen seine Hand zu pressen. Den Kopf zu drehen. Seiner Hand zu. Sie traf seine Handfläche mit ihrem Mund. Schlug ihre Zunge dagegen. Stieß. Saugte. _Mein Gott, Caryn, ich KANN Dich jetzt nicht küssen! Geschweige denn…_

Es wurde Zeit, das hier zu beenden. Den Schritt von ihr weg zu tun. Auch wenn er nichts anderes tun wollte, als diese Frau, der er nur seine Hand in ihren Mund schob – ein erbärmlicher Ersatz für … – als diese Frau gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu drücken, sein Knie zwischen ihre Schenkel zu zwängen, um endlich wenigstens seine Hand in ihre so frech angekündigten Nässe zu stecken…

Er zweifelte jedoch nicht daran, daß dem Alten möglich war, seinen und ihren Standpunkt hier im Raum relativ genau zu ermitteln – und daß Professor Snape eine Schülerin an eine Wand drängte, war wirklich nichts, worüber er den Direktor nachdenken lassen wollte.

„Dann wollen wir die Zeit, die ich zu dieser Verabredung benötige, nicht länger auseinanderziehen. Nicht daß unser verehrter Schulleiter doch noch anfängt, sich zu wundern...", ging er zur Tagesordnung über.

Hatte das zumindest VORGEHABT, doch seine Hand, zu Caryn geschickt, um sie zum Abschied in die Seite zu knuffen, war irgendwie unter ihren Umhang geraten. Mit seiner anderen den Stoff am anderen Ende ergreifend, hielt er die aufkeuchende Caryn auf sittlichem Abstand, während er mit langem Arm unter ihren Rock faßte, sich an ihrer Strumpfhose vorbeizerrend, ihrem Slip beiseite nestelnd… Caryn machte die Beine breiter, um seine Hand dort aufzunehmen, sie faßte ihn am Handgelenk, um ungestört mit ihrem feuchten Geschlecht an seinen Fingern entlang gleiten zu können… Sie stöhnte so sehr… ER stöhnte so… _Caryn… Caryn!_

„Caryn!"

Er entzog ihr seine Hand, diese unwillkürlich an seine Nase führend. Tief ihren wunderbaren Duft in sich aufnehmend. Mit errötenden Wangen, feuchten Lippen, glänzenden Augen – _verklärt, alles verklärend… _– blickte sie schweratmend zu ihm auf. Ihr leises „Severus…!" war wie ein Jammern.

„Caryn, wir sehen uns nachher…!" brachte er heraus, mühsam das Streben derselben Hand übergehend, jetzt sofort wieder ihre Wange zu streicheln.

_**Nachgespräch**_

**Severus Dienstag, 3.3**

Er öffnete ihr die Tür persönlich und zog sie in seine Arme, noch während er dabei war, den Versiegelungszauber wieder zu aktivieren.

„Wie habe ich nur annehmen können, daß eine Umarmung pro Woche mit Dir ausreichen könnte?" fragte er in ihr Haar, und sie hörte es trotzdem und erschauerte in einem wahrnehmbaren Freudenschwall.

„Da bin ich Dir wirklich sehr dankbar, daß Du Deinen Irrtum noch rechtzeitig bemerkt hast, bevor ich vor unerfüllter Sehnsucht GESTORBEN wäre!" seufzte sie glücklich.

„Wenn Du Deine Sehnsucht als _unerfüllt_ bezeichnest, sehe ich mich gezwungen, schnell zu handeln!"

Er schenkte ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln, bevor er endlich begann, sie zu küssen.

„Können wir wieder beieinander liegen?" fragte sie unschuldig mitten in diesen Kuß.

„Wie überaus erfreulich, daß Du Dich daran erinnerst...." grinste er. „Und ein Wärmezauber könnte diesmal auch nicht schaden, wenn wir mit unseren Lektionen fortfahren, es ist eindeutig Oktober!"

Und wieder einmal ritt ihn der Teufel, der ja wohl eindeutig Caryns Gestalt angenommen hatte. Aber es machte ihm einfach Spaß, sie hochzuheben und durch sein Labor zu seinem geheimen Schlafzimmer zu tragen, das Kunststück zu vollbringen, seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche zufassen zu bekommen und die Tür mit dem einem etwas verkrampften Wedeln und einem etwas verwaschen gedachten Spruch sichtbar zu machen und zu öffnen, während sich Caryns Lippen an seinem Mund zuschaffen machten. Er ließ sie auf das Bett fallen und kitzelte sie aus Rache. Wie kindlich dieser Impuls war und wieviel Vertrautheit er voraussetzte, wurde ihm bewußt. Und wie groß die Nähe war, die aus einem gemeinsamen Kitzellachen entstand, gleichzeitig erotisch und unschuldig, auf jeden Fall aber zutiefst KÖRPERLICH.

**Caryn**

Diesmal war die ganze Welt richtig! Die _Anderen _hatte er doch wohl kaum getragen? Sie gekitzelt und mit ihnen gemeinsam gelacht? Um sich dann anschließend als Waffenstillstandsabkommen einfach zu umarmen und angezogen beieinander liegenzubleiben...

Caryn kostete das Gefühl aus, Severus so dicht bei sich zu haben, ohne von anderweitigen Empfindungen abgelenkt zu werden und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie legte ihren Kopf seitlich auf seine Brust und sah zu seinem Gesicht hoch. Aufmerksam in ihr Gesicht sehend, hielt er ihren Oberkörper mit seinem linken Arm, während er mit der rechten Hand nach ihrer freien Hand griff und sie festhielt. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie, wie es Erotik nicht auszulösen vermochte. Das hier war wirkliche Nähe! MENSCHLICHE! Und er ließ sie zu und schien sich durchaus wohl zu fühlen. – Oder bedeutete es ihm nichts und er war es gewohnt mit den ungezählten Vorgängerinnen? Ob Caryn als Mensch interessant genug für ihn war, daß er mit ihr sprach, anstatt nur seine sexuellen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen?

**Severus**

Es fühlte sich gut an. _Sie fühlt sich gut an. _Vertraut in seinen Arm gekuschelt, ihre Wange auf seiner Brust, die Augen auf sein Gesicht geheftet, wirkte sie wie eine glückliche Geliebte... Wer sie jetzt so sehen würde, hätte keinen Grund anzunehmen, daß ihr irgendetwas fehlte... daß er falsch war. Entspannt sprach sie aus, was ihr wohl gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war:

„Ist es hier wirklich wie in diesem Muggelroman mit dem _Big Brother_? Dumbledore verfolgt jede Bewegung seiner... _Untertanen _hier im Schloß?!_"_

„Ich glaube nicht, daß er wirklich von dieser Möglichkeit gebrauch macht. Er KÖNNTE es zweifellos. Aber er ist ein Mensch, der jedem erst einmal vertraut. Und der seine eigene Macht reflektiert. – Es ist nur so, daß unser werter Direktor bisher über fast alles im Bilde war, was sich lohnte gewußt zu werden. Und ich gebe mich nicht der Illusion hin, daß ich ohne Sicherheitsvorkehrungen mit einer Schülerin schlafen könnte, ohne daß er davon erführe." Snape spürte, wie sie sich in seinen Armen versteifte. _Aha, ihr Absolutheitsanspruch_. Soviel zum Thema:_ Ihr fehlt bei Dir nichts._ Jetzt verlangte sie, DIE EINZIGEin seinem Leben, ach was, in seinem _HERZEN_ zu sein – und in einigen Wochen würde sie ihn für einen anderen, liebesfähigen jungen Mann verlassen! Er antwortete nicht. Hatte sie denn etwas gefragt?

„Du hast gesagt, daß ich keine von _denen _bin..."

_Schön blöd von Dir, Severus._

„Ja."

Er spürte ihr Zögern. Seufzte grimmig. Caryn war mit dem Thema noch nicht fertig.

„Ist das die Wahrheit?"

„Ich würde Dich nicht anlügen, um Dir einen Gefallen zu tun." Diese Worte hatte er nicht vorher zensiert... egal. Die Energie ihrer Gedanken hatte nicht abgenommen. Er rückte ein Stück von ihr ab und war sich unangenehm der Kälte an seiner Seite bewußt, wo sie sich eben noch an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Bevor sie eifersüchtig geworden war. All die anderen waren das wirklich NIE gewesen.... Lag das daran, daß Caryn ihn… _anders_ liebte? …_Wahrhaft_…? Sie war zusammengezuckt, als er seine Haut von ihrer gelöst hatte.

_Geschieht ihr recht! Was muß sie auch immer die Harmonie stören? Warum konnte er nicht einfach so handeln wie er solche Querulantinnen immer behandelte?! Sie mit Rauswurf bestrafen und mit der Auflage: Wenn Sie mir versprechen, mich nicht wieder zu verärgern, dürfen Sie nächsten Freitag wiederkommen! _

Das Schweigen dehnte sich zwischen ihnen. Warum ging er nicht einfach?

_Genau DAS kannst Du nicht, Severus! Weil DU möchtest, daß sie hier ist. Weil Du sicher sein willst, daß sie Freitag wiederkommt! Und weil Du JETZT noch lange nicht verabschieden möchtest...._

Schließlich konnte sie sich wohl überwinden zu sprechen:

„Wenn Du eine Frau wirklich, SEELISCH wolltest, würdest Du dann MICH wollen?"

_Da ist es wieder. Liebst Du mich? Liebst Du mich? Bitte, bitte, liebe mich! _Das war es, das er an Frauen verabscheute!

„Wollten wir nicht eigentlich etwas SCHÖNES miteinander tun?" fragte er verdrießlich. Caryn ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„WÜRDEST Du MICH wollen?"

_Du hast es so gewollt. _„Caryn, Du wirst nicht von mir hören, was Du möchtest. Das Thema hatten wir schon neulich, und es war sehr unerfreulich im Ganzen!"

Sie zuckte zusammen und klammerte sich an den nächsten Strohhalm.

„Liebst Du eine andere Frau?"

_Lily geht Dich nichts an. _„Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, daß ich KEINE Frau will!" _Keine lebendige zumindest. _Und warum, bitte schön, sagte er ihr es dann überhaupt?!

„Und wenn..."

„Caryn, ich möchte mich mit Deinem wunderschönen Körper beschäftigen, und ich habe es wirklich genossen, mit Dir hier zu liegen und zu plaudern, aber gleich hast Du geschafft, daß ich vor Dir flüchte!" warnte er in seinem gefährlichsten Ton. Endlich war er zu ihr durchgedrungen. Kleinlaut kauerte sie sich in sich zusammen.

„Entschuldige... Ich… Ich will das gar nicht. Ich will gar nicht so sein..."

So etwas wie Mitleid konnte er nicht aufbringen. SIE tat so, als habe sie das Recht, etwas von ihm zu fordern. Immer mehr zu fordern. Sie hatten so viel miteinander, aber sie war niemals zufrieden! Sie verhielt sich genauso, wie er es an Frauen immer gehaßt hatte! Er fühlte sich angegriffen, verletzt, mißbraucht. Was tat sie ihm an mit ihren ewigen Übergriffen?!

Aber war all das nicht alles auch in IHREMGesicht? Seine Wut unterdrückend, musterte er sie heimlich. War nicht ER es gewesen, der SIE verletzt hatte? Indem er sie demütigte als eine von vielen austauschbaren Mädchen? _Sie IST eine von ihnen! – Nur wenn Du Dich belügst, Severus! _Was WAR sie für ihn? Wieso bekämpfte er sie? Wieso mußte er das tun?

Ihre Aura war getrübt, teilnahmslos lag sie neben ihm, eingerollt, sich selbst umschlungen haltend. All ihre sonst so unerschöpfliche, überschäumende Energie nach innen gerichtet. Um ihn zu ertragen. Ihn, den sie liebte, wie er das so deutlich wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben gespürt hatte. Und in diesem Moment wünschte er nichts mehr, als daß sie sich ihm wieder zuwenden, ihn wieder anlächeln, ihn ihre warme Zuneigung spüren lassen möge. Er vermißte sie. Schmerzhaft. _Wirst Du nicht mehr zu mir kommen wollen? Habe ich das zerstört, was Dich hat bei mir sein lassen wollen? Wirst Du mich nicht mehr ansehen? _Jetzt sah sie an ihm vorbei, mußte sich von ihm fernhalten, mehr noch: Sie müßte aufstehen und gehen und für immer wegbleiben._ Das ist besser für Euch beide. Beende es, ehe es noch wirkliches Unglück zwischen Euch gibt!_

Und was würde geschehen, wenn er das NICHT tat? Was würde geschehen, wenn er sie tröstete, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit sagte?

_WAS IST DENN DIE WAHRHEIT?_

Aus einem Entschluß heraus, an dem sein Verstand nicht beteiligt gewesen war, rutschte er an die eingerollte Caryn heran, beschwor eine Decke herauf, breitete sie über sie beide und zog sie in seinen Arm. Eine starke Empfindung von Geborgenheit breitete sich in ihm aus, die er automatisch an die unglückliche Frau neben ihm weiterzugeben wünschte. _So ist es richtig. Das ist ohne Zweifel EINE Wahrheit._ Er hielt die fröstelnde Caryn in seinen Armen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Schwingungen. Fühlte, wie ihr Körper langsam warm wurde, diese Teilnahmslosigkeit von ihr abfiel und allmählich ihrer vertrauten Präsenz wich. Wie ein Baum nach dem Winter seine Blätter aus sich heraus wachsen ließ, wurden ihre Gefühle wieder stärker, und er selbst war vollkommen gelähmt von dem verzweifelten Wunsch, daß es ihm nicht gelungen sein möge, das, was sie für IHN empfand, auszumerzen. Von der panische Angst, daß es zu spät sein könnte.

Wie pervers war das eigentlich, daß er mit Gewalt dafür sorgen mußte, ihr ihre Liebe zu ihm auszutreiben, bloß um sich zu beweisen, daß sie ihn nicht liebte? _So einfach ist das nicht!_ Caryn lag noch immer völlig passiv in seinem Arm, und Severus wurde von einem Schmerz überschwemmt, der alles einzunehmen schien, einschließlich ihn selbst. Es WAR zu spät.

_Siehst Du, wie schnell das ging? So schnell hat sie sich von Dir zurückgezogen! Auch sie, die so vielversprechend war, die so viel Kraft hatte, konnte DICH gerade mal ein paar Wochen ertragen. NIEMAND kann Dich aushalten. Niemand._

**Caryn**

Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und wärmte sie. Er hatte eine Decke über sie beide gebreitet und schenkte ihr Geborgenheit, die ihm niemand zutrauen würde, und das, obwohl er von ihr noch gar nichts bekommen hatte. Konnte er so etwas mit all den anderen getan haben? Sie konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Wenn er sich den anderen gegenüber so verhalten hatte wie zu Beginn ihres Erstgesprächs, hatte er diese nicht einmal unmittelbar nach dem Geschlechtsakt in den Armen gehalten. Caryn betete verzweifelt zu sämtlichen Göttern, daß sie sich nicht irrte. Mit ihr HATTE er das vorhin getan und sogar in diesem Streit, weil er sie trösten wollte, weil es ihm leid tat, daß er sie nicht lieben konnte.

Schon wieder hatte sie vergessen, daß er es doch nicht absichtlich tat. Vielleicht würde er sie gerne lieben und mit ihr zusammensein und glücklich. Und hatte er nicht schon so viele Schritte auf sie zu gemacht in der kurzen Zeit ihrer... _Beziehung_? Sie war nur so unendlich müde, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder die Kraft zu haben, sich auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm einzulassen. Wie als Reaktion auf diesen Gedanken erstarrte er. Seine Arme hielten sie nicht mehr, lagen nur da. Sie wandte sich ihm zu. Es ging ihm auch nicht gut? Er war genauso unglücklich wie sie?

Dabei hatte alles so schön angefangen. Warum konnte sie ihren Mund nicht halten? Warum mußte sie alles kaputtmachen, nur weil sie unbedingt geliebt werden wollte? Warum konnte sie nicht stark genug sein, um ihn wirklich so zu nehmen, wie er war? Die Tatsache, daß er sie nicht lieben konnte, als eine Eigenschaft von IHM nehmen, die sie mit lieben mußte, wenn sie ihn wollte? Wollte sie ihn denn nicht? Um JEDENPreis?

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, zog sich näher an ihn heran, nahm dann sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Strich über seine gerunzelte Stirn. Fuhr die Linien seiner Augenbrauen nach. Seine Jochbeine entlang. Legte ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Lippen. Küßte seine geschlossenen Augen. Das Strömen ihrer Wärme für ihn war zurück wie ein Reflex. Das war doch, was sie wollte! Bei ihm sein. Ihn berühren. Ihm nah sein. IHN LIEBEN. Egal wie.

**Severus**

Sie konnte es noch ertragen, sein Gesicht zu berühren. Und mit ihren Händen in seinem Gesicht kam die Aura ihrer auf ihn gerichteten Wärme zurück. Ihre Gefühle für ihn kamen zurück, wenn sie in sein Gesicht sah? Was wollte er denn noch für Beweise? _Es gibt keine Beweise für Liebe, das ist ja gerade das Problem!_

Er öffnete die Augen, hob langsam eine Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. Strich sanft zu ihrem Ohr hinüber, wie sie es bei ihm getan hatte, und es war gut. Er ließ ihre Blicke sich verschränken, und auch das fühlte sich gut an.

**Caryn**

Sie lagen miteinander im Bett, hatten die Hände im Gesicht des Anderen und sahen einander an. _Was willst Du denn noch, Mädchen? Was glaubst Du, würde man denken, wenn man Euch jetzt so sehen könnte? Ihr seht so aus, als ob Ihr einander liebtet._ Nein, sie konnte ihm nicht gleichgültig sein, wenn er sie so nah an sich heran ließ. So nah war sie ihm eben auch gewesen, und anstatt sich zu freuen und ihm ihre Liebe zu schenken, hatte sie ihn mit Gewalt dazu bringen wollen, sie zu lieben. Kein Wunder, daß er sie verletzt hatte!

„Verzeih mir", sagte sie leise. „Ich kann schrecklich nervig sein."

„Und ich kann schrecklich verletzend sein", antwortete er ruhig. „Und Du hast ja recht, Du MÜßTEST geliebt zu werden, Caryn. Ich wünschte, alles wäre anders. Ich wünschte, ICHwäre anders."

„Es ist egal. Ich will bei Dir sein."

**Severus**

_Ich will, daß Du bei mir bist. _Was hatte es für einen Sinn, sich das nicht einzugestehen? „Du bist jetzt bei mir."

„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das unbedingt immer ausgesprochen hören muß."

Er merkte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel von allein hochzogen von einem Gefühl, welches nicht allein Belustigung war. Trotzdem spöttisch, zog er eine Braue hoch.

„Vielleicht solltest Du aufhören zu denken?"

Sie sah ihn traurig an.

„Das ist nicht so leicht."

Er war mit ihr ernst geworden.

„Du hast recht. Es ist alles nicht so leicht. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders."

Caryn kuschelte sich enger in seine Arme, und Severus hielt sie fest. Ihre Erotik war zugedeckt von etwas anderem, das ihm neu war, unvertraut, und das ihn mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit erfüllte, mit einer starken Wärme, die die anderen, brodelnden Gefühle und Alarmglocken und Verbote in seinem Innern überdeckte und benebelte. Sobald er sie loslassen und sie sich trennen würden, würde all das Hindernde, all die Angst, all die schlimmen Erfahrungen mit den Konsequenzen daraus und die Schuld zu ihm zurückkommen, das war ihm klar. Aber jetzt war er bei Caryn, und es fühlte sich nur gut an.

**Caryn**

Sie hatte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust gelegt, fühlte seinen ruhigen Atem unter ihr und ließ ihre Hand über den schwarzen Stoff über seiner Brust streichen. Ihre Augen waren auf das Heben und Senken seiner Brust gerichtet, während sie im selben Takt mit jedem ihrer eigenen Atemzüge mehr von seinem Duft und noch mehr Zuversicht einsog, die sie immer tiefer erfüllte.

_Ich wünschte, ich wäre anders. _Das konnte er bei all den Anderen nicht gewünscht haben, dessen durfte sie sich doch eigentlich sicher sein? Plötzlich sickerte die eigentliche Bedeutung dieser seiner Worte, die sie vorhin als _Ich würde Dich gern lieben _übersetzt hatte, in ihren Geist durch. Ihren Blick seinem Gesicht über ihr zuwendend, fragte sie leise:

„Severus?"

Er sah mißtrauisch auf sie herab.

„Na?"

„Du sagtest eben..." Sie sah ihn seine Augen unwillkürlich verengen und verfluchte sich. Er hatte schon Angst vor ihr! Konnte sie nicht EINMAL ihre Gedanken für sich behalten? „Ich mache keinen Streß jetzt, ich will nur, daß Du eine Sache weißt!" beteuerte sie schnell, worauf er natürlich wieder seine Braue hochzog. „Ich will nicht, daß DU anders bist", erklärte sie direkt, und auf seine unausgesprochene Frage fing sie noch einmal an: „Du sagtest eben, _Du wünschtest, Du wärest anders_. Aber dann", sie legte eine kleine Pause ein, in der sie sich auf den Ellenbogen stützte, um sein Gesicht besser im Blick zu haben, „hätte ich mich doch gar nicht in Dich verliebt!"

Ihren triumphierenden Blick erwiderte er stumm.

**Severus**

Manchmal brachte sie ihn mit ihren anstrengenden und schwierigen Fragen und ihrer drängenden, ungeduldigen Beharrlichkeit in Rage. Dann wieder sagte sie etwas, das genau das war, was er sich zu hören gewünscht hätte. HATTE.So wie jetzt.

Er antwortete nicht, aber das hatte sie offenbar auch nicht erwartet, zumindest legte sie ihren Kopf zurück an die Stelle auf seiner Brust, die irgendwie dafür gemacht zu sein schien, und überließ ihn wieder seinen einsamen Gedanken. Einsame Gedanken waren es, und er hatte gerade das genossen, bevor sie ihn eben daraus zurückgerufen hatte: Diesen Zustand, eine liebende, wärmende, ihrerseits nachdenkende Frau im Arm zu halten, während er dennoch seinem Denken freien Lauf lassen konnte. Dann hatten sie einige Worte gewechselt – genauer: Sie hatte ihm schöne Worte geschenkt – und anschließend war ihm seine denkerische Freiheit wieder gewährt worden.

Er erinnerte sich an die Abende ihres Nachsitzens. Sie war in der Lage gewesen, sich durchaus auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren, sogar während sie sich aus der Ferne begehrt hatten. Eine Liebesbeziehung mußte anscheinend gar nicht zwangsläufig einengend sein... Wenn Caryn nicht gerade ihn dazu zu zwingen versuchte, sie zu lieben.

Andererseits hätte sie das in einer geklärten Beziehung vielleicht auch nicht mehr nötig. Er schätzte sie nicht so ein, als gehöre sie zu den Frauen, die ihren Mann dazu mißbrauchten, ihre eigene Unzufriedenheit mit dem Leben zu bekämpfen. All die Jahre hatte sie auf ihn nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als sei sie ein unzufriedener Mensch. Im Gegenteil: Sie hatte immer auffallend mit sich und ihrem Leben im Einklang gewirkt. So wie gerade jetzt. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Schwingungen, die von ihr ausgingen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sie wahrnehmen, weil sie sich mit seinen eigenen Empfindungen fast deckten. Erstaunlich, wie sie miteinander harmonierten, während sie nur am Rande mit dem jeweils Anderen beschäftigt waren...

Gedankenverloren streichelte er über ihre Haare und beugte sich hinunter, um seine Nase darin zu versenken. Noch während er ihren Duft einatmete, drehte sie ihr Gesicht seinem zu und fand seinen Mund mit ihrem. Dieser Kuß brach die Ruhe, die sie verbunden hatte, und brachte das Aufregende, das Drängende, das Unausweichliche zwischen ihnen zurück, nicht weniger verbindend, nur auf eine ganz und gar entgegengesetzte Weise. Gedanken wurden gänzlich unwichtig, ersetzt durch Bilder, Hunger, Atemlosigkeit, Lust.

Er zog sie mit ihrem ganzen Körper auf sich und genoß ihr Gewicht auf seinem Bauch und weiter unten, wo das Blut bereits nicht mehr ungehindert fließen konnte. Die Wahrnehmung ihres weichen Rockes von letzter Woche, der seinen Händen auf ihrem Po die Ahnung ihrer weichen Haut bot, ließ ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen. Wie schön, daß sie in diesem Moment die Idee hatte, seine Hose aus dem Weg haben zu wollen. Sie ließ sich neben ihn auf das Bett rutschen und untersuchte und öffnete den Verschluß. Ihre Hände kamen auf weitere Ideen in dieser Richtung, und er stöhnte leise auf, als sie sich ziemlich gut daran erinnerte, was er ihr letztes Mal gezeigt hatte....

Sein eigentlicher Hunger ging jedoch dahin, wo er sich heute noch nicht hineinzulassen gedachte, und er lenkte Caryn von ihren Bemühungen ab, indem er sie wieder auf sich ziehen wollte – diesmal nicht ohne seine ihn seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einengenden Hosen zumindest heruntergezogen zu haben, damit sie einigermaßen aus dem Weg war – und auch Caryn hatte offenbar das Bedürfnis vorzusorgen und sich ihrer Strumpfhose zu entledigen. Severus mußte schmunzeln, wie äußerst widerstrebend sie sich dazu bewegen ließ, wenigstens ihren Schlüpfer anzulassen, den er doch vorsichtshalber lieber zwischen ihnen wissen wollte.

„Später, Caryn…" vertröstete er sie, bettete sie endlich auf sich, ihren Venushügel so platzierend, daß sein steifes Glied zwischen ihre Beine gleiten konnte, _Oh, Caryn… so nah dran… _froh, daß sie noch vor ihm geschützt war. Die weiche Haut an ihren Innenschenkeln schenkte ihm die höchst willkommene Reibung vorerst auch. Er bewegte sich vor und zurück, spürte den Seligkeitstropfen an seiner Spitze ihre Schenkel benetzen, erste Wellen faßbarer Lust schwappten hoch… _Behalt Dich unter Kontrolle, Severus! _

Er hielt still. Seine Hände halfen ihm dabei, indem er sich darauf konzentrierte konnte, wie er sie auf die vertraute Reise über ihren Hintern schickte. Das entlockte Caryn ein erwartungsvolles Stöhnen, welches sich vervielfältigte, als er den Stoff ihres Rockes über ihre Pobacken hochzog, den Schlüpfer den entgegengesetzten Weg schob, so daß wenigstens seine Hände in den Genuß ihrer Nacktheit gelangen konnten. Auf diese Weise verschaffte er seinem sich bereits wieder emsig an ihr bewegenden Glied die zusätzliche Reibung ihres zwischen ihren Beinen gespannten Höschens, welches ihn andererseits zur Verzweiflung brachte, weil es ihn daran hinderte, an den Ort der Erfüllung zu gelangen. Seine gebremsten Stöße in die wenn auch falsche Ritze zusammen mit der Empfindung, mit seinen beiden Händen endlich in die pralle Haut ihrer Hinterbacken zu fassen, ließ seinen Samen steigen. _Pause, Severus… _

Ihm kam das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis zupaß, seine Hand ihre _richtige _Ritze entlang zu schicken in die Tiefen der dort vergeblich auf ihn lauernden Nässe, und dies wurde von Caryn unüberspürbar geteilt. Sie hob ihren Po ihm so weit wie möglich entgegen, so daß seine Finger unausweichlich den Ursprung ihrer duftenden Feuchtigkeit fanden und ihren lockenden Eingang verlangend erforschen konnten. Kleine Laute ausstoßend, versuchte Caryn instinktiv, gleichzeitig für ihre Klitoris den unausweichlich enger werdenden Kontakt zu seiner Erektion – hinter der Wand ihres widerspenstigen Höschens – unter ihr herzustellen, sich aber nicht aus Versehen seinen von rückwärts kommenden Fingern zu entziehen. Hinreißend war sie, ihr Keuchen war schon lange nicht mehr das einzige in dem kleinen Raum, was nicht zuletzt mit ihren ausschweifenderen Bewegungen auf ihm einherging. Heilfroh über die sichernde Barriere zwischen ihren Geschlechtern, rieb er sich so fest wie möglich… _fest… fester… _zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln, verwundert, daß Caryn sich inmitten ihrer unübersehbaren, sie scheinbar gänzlich ergreifenden Lust dennoch seiner bewußt zu sein schien und ihre Beine nun so fest wie möglich… _noch fester, Caryn, fester… _um ihn zusammenpreßte. Severus hatte beinahe vergessen, daß ER heute nicht dran war, daß es um Caryns körperliche Bedürfnisse ging, daß dies hier ohnehin nur ein unzureichender Abklatsch seines eigentlichen Wünschens war…Seine Lust trug ihn weg, drohte ihn ganz zu übermannen, und das war nicht geplant gewesen. Davon abgesehen wollte er ganz gewiß nicht wie ein Schuljunge nicht zwischen ihren Schenkeln kommen und dann verstohlen einen Reinigungszauber über ihr Höschen sprechen müssen!

Diszipliniert stoppte er die wildgewordenen Bemühungen seines _Schwanzes_ und wandte er sich wieder _Caryn_ zu, ihre Augen suchend. Auch sie hatte ihr Spiel atemlos, mit geschlossenen Augen genossen, spürte aber offenbar, daß er sie ansah und ließ ihren umwölkten Blick von seinem einfangen. Weite Pupillen in den großen Augen verliehen ihr einen beinahe ehrfürchtigen Ausdruck. Weiteres Begehren durchflutete ihn heiß, als er in ihren ausgesandten Schwingungen entschlüsselte, wie sehr sie das, wovon sie gerade erfüllt war, mit der Wärme für SEINEPersonverband, wie sie IHN in sich aufsog, SEINE Nähe. Wie sie IHM…. – so fühlte sie es – _verfallen_ war...

Ohne ihn aus ihren Augen zu lassen, preßte sie sich auf seine unbefriedigt pulsierende Erektion, versuchte, einen Weg zu finden, um sein Glied ihre Spalte finden zu lassen.

„Ich will, daß Du in mich kommst", murmelte sie, sich seinem Widerstreben widersetzend. Er stieß ein Stöhnen aus und hielt sich an ihren Armen fest.

„Heute noch nicht... Wir wollen nichts überstürzen..."

Ohne Zweifel war es richtig für Caryns Körper, also schwurgemäß, sich Zeit zu lassen, ehe er sie entjungferte. Aber nicht nur das Wissen, daß sie sich selbst überforderte, hielt ihn davon ab, ihr Angebot schon heute anzunehmen. Etwas anderes war auch noch daran beteiligt, etwas, das gewiß irrational war, das er sich gar nicht so genau bewußt machen mochte: Er hatte das Bedürfnis, Caryn von den Anderen abzusetzen. Seine unmittelbaren EGOISTISCHEN Bedürfnisse ihr zuliebe

zurückzustellen. Um stattdessen zu erleben, wie erfüllend es war, sich NURum sie zu kümmern. Caryn hatte da allerdings eigene Ideen.

„Letztes Mal habe ich..."

„Du bist sehr lieb, Caryn, aber ich kann warten", stellte er klar und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihren Protest. Dieser Protest hatte ihn nämlich auf eine Idee gebracht, eine Erinnerung zu erzeugen, mit der er später, für sich allein, den Abend ent-füllend würde beschließen können...

Noch immer sträubte sich Caryn, sich wieder in ihre eigene Lust fallenzulassen, und sein Entschluß, sie zu ihrer Lust zu ZWINGEN, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Schnell schob er sie an seine rechte Seite, so daß sie seitlich an ihm lag und er vor allem sein vorwitzig nach neuen Reizen verlangendes Glied aus der Gefahrenzone brachte. Seine linke Hand legte er vorne an ihren Venushügel, um mit der rechten von hinten an den schönen Ort von eben zurückzukehren. Ihre Schamlippen beidseitig mit Nachdruck öffnend, schob er beide Hände sich entgegen, bis Caryns gesamtes Geschlecht offen in seinen Händen lag. Diese vergaß prompt ihre Weigerung und vermochte nicht, sich den von ihm verordneten Empfindungen zu entziehen. Snape ließ seinen Mittelfinger vorsichtig von hinten ein Stück weit in sie eindringen, während er von vorn mit dem der linken Hand ihren Kitzler berührte. Es war überflüssig, seine Hände zu bewegen, das besorgte Caryn allein. Ihr üppiges Haar, ihre geschwollene Knospe, ihren heißen, nassen Eingang, die Rose ihres Anus… alles gleichzeitig tastend, hatte er das Gefühl, ihren gesamten Bereich dort unten zu reizen, ohne auch nur einen Finger rühren zu müssen. Seine eigene Erregung war wieder in schwindelnde Höhen geschnellt. Caryn hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, war seinen Händen, war IHM vollständig ausgeliefert, und wenn er jetzt den Druck vorne nur eine _kleine _Idee verstärkte, wenn er hinten nur ein _Stückchen_ weiter in sie eindrang, wenn er ihre Schamlippen nur ein _winziges_ bißchen weiter auseinanderzog...

Instinktiv hatte er sich weiter zu ihr gedreht und stieß seine schmerzhaft harte Erektion wieder zwischen ihre Schenkel. Das war es schließlich, was Caryn in seinen Händen aufschreien und sich fast gewaltsam gegen diese pressen ließ. Mit angehaltenem Atem und Schließmuskel tastete er die Kontraktionen ihres Beckenbodens und sehnte sein Glied so sehr in sie hinein, wie er das noch nie zuvor ersehnt hatte. Und war, wie sie mit direkter eigener Lust auf seine Männlichkeit reagiert hatte, nicht vielleicht das Zeichen gewesen, daß sie wider Erwarten schon bereit war...?

**Caryn**

„Du bist gemein..." beschwerte sie sich wenig später, neben ihm auf dem Bauch liegend und ihn ansehend. „Du kümmerst Dich nicht gut um Deine EIGENENBedürfnisse!"

Er sah im ersten Moment irritiert aus. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht gewohnt, daß jemand sich um SEINE Bedürfnisse kümmerte…

„Das ist auch nicht notwendig..., solange ich mich darauf freuen darf, daß DU das tust, wenn Du so weit bist."

„Ich will das doch schon JETZT tun!" beteuerte sie hilflos. „Ich konnte nichts dafür... _eben."_

Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

„Nein, dafür konntest Du nichts... Und das war wirklich SEHR schön."

„Nicht für DICH..."

Er legte seine beiden, noch nach ihrer Feuchtigkeit duftenden Hände um ihr Gesicht und sagte dunkel:

„Du ahnst gar nicht, WIE schön es für mich ist, Dich dazu zu bringen, Dich so zu fühlen, Caryn."

Gebannt lauschte sie dem Tonfall _hinter_ seinen Worten und bedauerte ihre Unsicherheit, ihn so deuten zu können, als was sie ihn spontan verstanden hatte...

Dann zog er ihr Gesicht zu sich heran und küßte sie sanft ihre Lippen, und ihre überschäumende Liebe zu ihm ließ ihr Zwerchfell sich zusammenziehen und bereits einen erneuten Feuchtigkeitsschwall in ihr entstehen. Sie drängte sich an ihn und schob ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine zurück, als er leise lachend ihre Hand festhielt.

„Wir müssen jetzt vernünftig sein und dafür sorgen, daß Du rechtzeitig nach oben kommst, Caryn!"

„Ich sorge lieber dafür, daß Du AUCH zu Deinem Recht kommst!" beharrte sie und befreite ihre Hand. An seiner hohen Braue sah sie, daß sie gewonnen hatte.

**Severus**

Behutsam umfaßte sie sein Glied und schob die Haut vor und zurück, wie er sie gelehrt hatte. Augenblicklich kehrte seine Härte ins volle Maß zurück, und er führte seine Hand in ihre feuchte Spalte zurück, benetzte sie mit ihrer geschmeidigen, duftenden Feuchtigkeit und bestrich seine Eichel damit. Sie hatte, um ihn an sich heranzulassen, ihr Gewicht verlagern müssen, so daß sie jetzt beide Hände frei hatte. Wundersamerweise hatte sie begriffen und tat es ihm nach, befeuchtete ihre Finger und berührte so den Ort, von dem er es sich wünschte. Neugierig eroberte sie die gesamte Region seines Geschlechts, erkundete seine prallrote Eichel samt Häutchen, umschloß seinen Schaft mit unterschiedlich festem Griff, fuhr hinunter zur Wurzel, ließ sich von ihm den empfindlichen Übergang zum Anus, drückte vorsichtig, heftiger, rieb ihn dort…

Gebannt war Severus' Blick auf ihr Gesicht geheftet, in dem sich dieselbe Erregung abzeichnete, welche ihre Handlungen in ihm auslösten. _Oh Caryn, was tust Du mit mir…?_

Es schien ihm aber jetzt trotzdem zu anstrengend, sich wirklich auf seine Lust einzulassen, sich ihr alleinig auszuliefern; irgendwie widerstrebte ihm auch einfach, daß sie – erregt oder nicht – ihm diesen _Dienst _erfüllte. Er war lange genug egoistisch gewesen... So genoß er ihre Berührung eine Weile, bis er seine Hände wieder _ihrem_ Körper widmete: ihren Busen bedachte, der bisher eindeutig zu kurz gekommen war, ihren Hals, die Schulter ausgiebig küßte und schließlich Lippen und Hände sich an ihren Brüsten zusammenfinden ließ…

„Ich will doch jetzt gar nicht", kam von ihr, wobei der heisere Klang ihre Worte lügen strafte, was ihm wieder einen Schwall heiße Erregung durch die Lenden jagte.

Wie war es möglich, daß ihre Lust ihn weit mehr erregte, als jeder denkbare körperliche Reiz? Hingerissen lauschte er ihren Seufzern, den er mit der Liebkosung ihrer Brüste hervorlockte. Er spürte ihren Mund in seinem Haar und wurde von einem Bedürfnis nach ihrem Kuß nach oben getrieben, führte seine Lippen zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, seine Zunge in die kleine Kuhle, die seine Muggelgroßmutter immer _Salzfäßchen _genannt hatte, dann wanderte sein Mund über ihre Schulter, die Linie ihres Halses hinauf, und erst als er an ihren Lippen angekommen war, verstummten die kleinen Laute, mit der Caryn ihn begleitet hatte. Weich tauchte er in ihren Mund. Alle Gier war von ihnen beiden abgefallen, und sie genossen einander einfach so.

„Es ist spät, Caryn..." fühlte er sich eher verpflichtet zu sagen.

„Ich weiß...." Sie stütze sich neben ihm auf. „Severus? – Danke..."

**Caryn**

Sie schmunzelte über seine hohe Braue und tippte mit ihrem Zeigefinger darauf.

„Die spart viele Worte, oder?"

Er grinste zufrieden.

„Ich meine, daß... Du mir den Streit verziehen hast", antwortete Caryn. „Daß Du mich getröstet hast. Daß wir _einfach so_ miteinander gelegen haben." _Daß da mehr zwischen uns ist als Sex, _war sie schlau genug, nicht auszusprechen. Seltsamerweise hatte sie dennoch das Gefühl, daß er es _gehört _hatte, denn er hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig, aufzustehen und aus ihrer Nähe zu flüchten. Caryn seufzte und bemühte sich, das als Beweis dafür zu nehmen, daß sie recht hatte. Denn für ihn war das gleichbedeutend mit einer Liebeserklärung. Ob er jemals so weit wäre, das bewußt zu tun?

Sie hatte sich so unauffällig wie möglich davonstehlen, ihn mit seinen bestimmt anstrengenden Gedanken in Ruhe lassen wollen. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, als ihr Name aus seinem Mund sie aufhielt, bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte.

„Caryn...!"

In angespannter Erwartung drehte sie sich um.

„Wir müssen vor Deiner nächsten Apparierstunde noch Deinen Schwur abändern."

„Warum? Habe ich nicht geschworen, daß ich _nichts davon zeige mit der Absicht, Dich zu verraten? _Diese Absicht HABE ich nicht!"

„Ich weiß... Ich denke nur, wir sollten da kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen."

Caryn ließ sich mehrere schöne Gedanken auf der Zunge zergehen und konnte nicht umhin, versonnen zu lächeln.

„Du meinst, Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, indem Du letztes Mal zur Seite gesprungen bist?"

„Da gibt es absolut nichts zu romantisieren, Caryn!" rief er fast empört. „Ich kann Dir versichern, daß ich weder ein Interesse daran habe, daß _irgend jemand _durch meine Schuld stirbt, noch daran, Dir jetzt Sonnabend für Sonnabend Dein Leben retten zu müssen!"

„Entschuldige, das habe ich nicht gemeint... Ich... habe nur nichts dagegen, daß mein Leben in Deinen Händen liegt..."

„Du bist wirklich… _SIEBZEHN!" _spuckte er aus, und Caryn wurde klar, daß sie ihn damit tatsächlich verletzt hatte.

„Das tut mir dann _auch_ leid", sagte sie kleinlaut.

Er sah sie eine Weile ernst an. Seufzte dann und sagte in durchaus freundlichem Ton:

„Das Thema Tod ist eines, bei dem ich mir für mein Leben genug Schuld aufgebürdet habe. Daran ist für mich nichts Romantisches mehr, verstehst Du?"

„Ja. – _Nein_. – Ich bin wirklich erst _siebzehn_, Severus. Aber ich würde... _gern _will ich nicht sagen... _Ich wünsche mir, _daß Du mir darüber erzählst... eines Tages."

Er war vor ihr zurückgewichen, als hätte sie ihn schon wieder verletzt. _Scheiße, erst siebzehn zu sein!_ Würde er eine ältere, reifere Frau eher lieben können? Rasch wandte sie sich ab und lief aus seinem Kerker.

**Severus**

_Du hast gewußt, daß das Thema unvermeidlich eines Tages gekommen wäre. _

Niemand konnte näher mit ihm zu tun haben, ohne auf diesen verfluchten Teil seines Lebens zu stoßen. Dann würde Caryn ihn endlich verlassen. Wie Lily.

_Und dann wirst Du endlich wieder Deine Ruhe haben!_

Er sollte froh sein, daß dieses Thema früher aufgetaucht war, als er gedacht hatte. Umso früher würde er es hinter sich haben. SIEhinter sich haben.

_Und Dich selbst VOR Dir..._

Das Gefühl war unangenehm. Ein Leben mit sich selbst. Allein. Leer. Unendlich leer.

Nein, es das war nicht fair. Nicht bevor er sie endlich gehabt hatte. Das MUßTE einen Mann ja depressiv machen! Eine Frau so wahnsinnig zu begehren, ohne je zum Zuge zu kommen. Er würde sich schließlich doch um seine eigenen Bedürfnisse kümmern müssen. Dann würde sich sein Horizont auch wieder gerade rücken lassen, der ihm im Augenblick vorgaukelte, daß sich das, was sie miteinander hatten, stetig weiter auszudehnen drohte. _Daß da mehr zwischen uns ist als Sex…_ Er war ihr dankbar, daß sie es nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Was hatte er auch dazu sagen sollen? Es WAR ja so gewesen heute. Es WAR ja so.

_Und? Was gedenkst Du, dagegen zu tun?_

Konnte man etwas dagegen tun? Warum sollte er etwas gegen _das _unternehmen, das sich _so richtig _anfühlte?

_Richtig?_

Schön.

_SCHÖN?! Was heißt das? Wozu solltest ausgerechnet DU das Recht dazu haben, etwas schön finden? _

Nein, natürlich nicht. Und es würde sowieso aufhören, schön zu sein, wenn Caryn nachdrücklicher in seiner Vergangenheit bohren würde. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie schön es jetzt war. Es spielte keine Rolle. Es WAR schön. Nicht leicht. Anstrengend. Kompliziert. Schwierig. Aber nicht einmal das spielte eine Rolle.

**Caryn**

Es war vielleicht selbstverständlich, aber sie konnte nicht umhin, es als gutes Zeichen zu werten, daß er um ihr Leben bangte, obwohl es ihrer Meinung nach beim Wortlaut ihres Schwurs nicht unbedingt notwendig war.

Erst einmal jedoch war am nächsten Tag am schwarzen Brett zu lesen, daß die Apparierstunde am kommenden Sonnabend, dem ersten im Oktober, ausfiele, weil die Drittkläßler zu ihrem ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende aufbrechen sollten. Alle jüngeren Jahrgänge sollten jetzt in Zeiten der Gefährdung durch diesen ausgebrochenen Sträfling Black Geleitschutz durch die Lehrer und die Sechst- und Siebtkläßler bekommen.

Ob Severus die Schüler nach Hogsmeade begleiten würde? Er war nie mit irgendwelchen Schülern oder Schülerinnen zusammen in Hogsmeade gesehen worden. Nie hatte sie eine dieser _Anderen _in seiner Nähe gesehen. Das gehörte wahrscheinlich eher zum Schwur als versehentliches In-ihn-hinein-Apparieren, oder?

Sie sehnte sich so danach, an seiner Seite zu gehen, an seiner Seite gesehen zu werden, als die Frau an seiner Seite wahrgenommen zu werden! Natürlich würde er sich nie darauf einlassen...

Womöglich könnte sie ihn _zufällig _in Hogsmeade treffen, mit ihm plaudern, dann zufällig mit ihm zusammenbleiben...?

_Träum weiter, Mädchen!_

Vielleicht sollte sie lediglich forcieren, von ihm gesehen zu werden. So daß er Lust bekommen würde, bei ihr zu sein...?

_Die Aufforderung zum Träumen war ironisch gemeint!_


	9. Vielleicht vereinigt

_**Die Stunde der Wahrheit**_

**Severus Donnerstag, 5.3**

Sie war heute nicht beim Mittagessen gewesen. Das war ungewöhnlich – normalerweise ließ sie keine Möglichkeit aus, ihn zu sehen, selbst wenn es nur aus der Ferne war – und wenn sie keinen Hunger hatte, aß sie halt nichts. Er hatte sich gestattet, sich bei Minerva nach der ebenfalls fehlenden Madam Pomfrey zu erkundigen – unter dem Vorwand, daß sie ihm heute die Liste mit den wieder benötigten Tränken habe zukommen lassen wollen – und keinerlei Hinweise auf besondere Krankheitsfälle erhalten. Nun, es konnte alle möglichen Erklärungen geben. Letztendlich hatte er beschlossen, sich keine weiteren Gedanken über Caryns Abwesenheit zu machen. Schließlich würde er sie später in seinem Unterricht treffen.

Jetzt stand Severus wie zu Beginn jeder Nachmittagsstunde, wo die Pause nicht lang genug war, den Klassenraum zwischen den beiden Unterrichtsblöcken zu verlassen, vor seinem Pult und wartete auf sie. Auf die Schüler der siebten Klasse. SIE gehörte dazu. Wie neuerdings immer hatte er ein spöttisches Lächeln aufgesetzt, welches sich mit seinen Gedanken besser vertrug als die abweisende Kälte, die er sonst immer verspürt und ausgestrahlt hatte.

Diese desinteressierte Kälte in und um ihn war etwas, das er in diesen Tagen viel seltener verspürte als früher. Selbst wenn er abends allein in seinen Räumen war, war er meist mit anderem beschäftigt, so daß dieses vertraute Nicht-Gefühl gar keine Gelegenheit hatte, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen wie früher. Wo es ihm gefolgt war wie ein Schatten, zu jeder Zeit, überallhin. Nein, sein tägliches Leben hatte sich unleugbar verändert. War nicht mehr eintönig und leer. Sondern spannend. Erfüllend. Amüsant. … _Schön. _Selbst mancher Unterricht.

Caryn hatte immer ein Abschiedslächeln für ihren Kameraden Boots auf den Lippen, bevor sie sich auf ihren Platz abseits setzte, aber dieses Lächeln war es nicht, das sie so… _besonders_ aussehen ließ. Das ganz …_leichte_ Lächeln in ihren Augen war es, ein Lächeln _anderer _Qualität, in ihren intensiven Augen, denen sie immer nur für einen kurzen Moment gestattete, zu ihm, Severus, zu schweifen – und die sich in dem Moment leicht weiteten, wenn er sie – ebenfalls nur für einen kurzen Moment – in seinen landen ließ. Das war eine kleine Geste – aber eine, die Caryn dazu brachte, die ganze Stunde zu strahlen wie die Glut eines ausbrennenden Feuers noch die ganze Nacht Wärme abstrahlt. Nur im ersten Moment konnte man am Muskelspiel ihrer Wangen erkennen, wie sie routiniert dieses äußere Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht heraushielt. Danach tat sie es bereits automatisch. Blickte ihn an mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht – oder sogar mit offenem Unwillen, wenn er einen ihrer Kämpfe begonnen hatte – während er sie jede Sekunde fühlen konnte: Diese strömende Wärme für ihn, die nur zum Teil die Sehnsucht ihres Körpers war, vordergründig gar nicht einmal so sehr ein Sehnen, ein _Haben_-_Wollen_ – sondern etwas, … ein Ausdruck dessen, was DA war, was sie für IHN, Sivírus Snape, hatte. Zuverlässig zu jeder Zeit. Auch im Unterricht, bei den Mahlzeiten, auf dem Gang, in den Pausen. Einfach in jedem Moment, in dem sie aufeinandertrafen. – Und das wiederum hatte auch nur zu einem kleinen Teil mit Erotik zu tun.

Das durfte nicht so sein, keine Frage. In SEINEM Leben durfte es so etwas nicht geben. Es war… schön, schon vertraut, schon… erwartet, gewollt, da brauchte er sich leider gar nichts mehr vorzumachen – und es bestätigte sich verhängnisvoller Weise trügerisch beständig. _Trügerisch. _

Es WAR eine vorübergehende Geschichte. Nichts, worüber er sich Sorgen machen müßte. Caryn würde sich früher oder später von ihm anwenden. Das stand außer Frage. So tiefgehend und ehrlich diese ihre Gefühle für ihn zu sein schienen – _sich anfühlten – _so vergänglich waren sie. Caryn würde da keine Ausnahme sein, so … _besonders _sie ihm auch ansonsten vorkam. Sie würde ihn verlassen, und da war es gänzlich gleichgültig, wie er dazu stand – was sie ihm bedeutete. Gehen würde sie so oder so. Und letztes Mal hatte sie seine Vergangenheit bereits ins Spiel gebracht, so daß ihre gemeinsamen Tage gezählt waren.

Severus unterdrückte ein Husten, als die drei männlichen Ravenclaws als erste den Klassenraum betraten – _wo IST Caryn?_ – und beschloß, sich heute ausnahmsweise einmal an sein Pult zu setzen, bis alle da waren.

Auch von ihrer mittäglichen Abwesenheit abgesehen, war es ungewöhnlich, Boots ohne sie zu sehen. Schon seit… mehreren Wochen kamen die beiden immer zusammen. Jetzt setzte sich der Junge, ohne ihn, Snape, zu beachten. Demnach wollte er Caryn nicht von sich aus bei ihm entschuldigen. Daß er den Impuls unterdrücken mußte, ihren Freund jetzt gleich nach ihr zu fragen, war schon beunruhigend – Professor Snape fragte ganz gewiß _niemanden_ _privat _nach einem _Schüler_ – zumal das ohnehin überflüssig war! Die beiden jungen Leute mochten sich gestritten haben… Oder Caryn verspätete sich bloß geringfügig – warum auch immer – gleich würde er mit ihr darüber streiten und ein wenig flirten können...

Er stand auf und ließ schon jetzt das heutige Trankrezept an der Tafel erscheinen. Kontrollierte noch einmal die bereitstehenden Körbe mit den erforderlichen Zutaten, die er gestern zusammengestellt hatte. Drehte sich nicht um, um die eintrudelnden Schüler zu begutachten – das war schließlich auch nicht nötig, Caryn hätte er schon _gespürt. _Dennoch war ihr leerer Platz der Ort, zu dem seine Augen zuerst huschten, als er sich schließlich der Klasse zuwandte und die Tür mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes geräuschvoll ins Schloß fallen ließ. Und Caryn damit außen.

Professor Snape nahm souverän und stringent wie immer seinen Unterricht auf. Die alphabetische Reihenfolge der Anwesenheitsliste setzte seine Frage nach ihr zwangsweise ans Ende. Ohne den Blick von dem Pergament zu nehmen, erkundigte er sich lässig:

„Nun, , wo ist denn meine _Lieblingsschülerin _heute?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, Professor", begann der Junge freimütig zu erzählen. „Normalerweise ist sie vor dieser Stunde immer im Gemeinschaftsraum – heute war sie nicht da."

„Und Ihre _Beziehung _ist nicht derart _eng, _daß Sie sich über ihr Fehlen bereits beim Mittagessen gewundert hätten? ?" hakte Severus mit gehässigem Unterton nach. Die Mißbilligung in seinem Gesicht galt ihm selbst. Eine Unterhaltung über eine fehlende Schülerin allein war absolut untypisch für ihn. Geschweige denn die Tatsache, daß es ihn interessierte, ob jemand beim Essen gewesen war oder nicht! Das war UNPROFESSIONELL! Überflüssig! Gefährlich! Auch wenn der _nette _junge Ravenclaw es offenbar nicht weiter verwunderlich fand.

„Heute Mittag hatte sie einen Termin mit Professor Flitwick", gab dieser unbedarfte Knabe Auskunft.

_Danke, , da kann ich ja ganz beruhigt sein! _wäre auch in sarkastischer Tarnung zu verfänglich gewesen – _beruhigt, was soll das heißen? Daß Du Dir Sorgen um Euer Date morgen machst, Severus? _„Na dann weiß ich ja, wen ich zurate ziehen muß, falls sich herausstellen sollte, daß Miss Willson gänzlich verschwunden ist…" sagte er stattdessen und ging zur Tagesordnung über.

Daß er sich darüber ärgerte, wie oft sein Blick von ihrem leeren Platz angezogen wurde und er gegensteuern mußte, bekam niemand mit. Nun ja, streng genommen war das auch nicht anders, wenn sie DA war. Aber warum kam sie nicht? Filius würde sich doch wohl nicht herausnehmen, eine Schülerin zu spät in seinen, Snapes, Unterricht kommen zu lassen! War sie etwa doch plötzlich krank geworden? _Sie wird schon nicht gleich sterben, Severus, also: Was soll dieses ganze Herumgedenke?! _

Mit einem Ohr lauschte er dem Alarmklicken, das sie auslösen würde. Daß dieses Geräusch ausblieb, machte sich in seinen Gedanken immer breiter. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal gefehlt? Sie hatte NIE gefehlt, seit sie… mit ihm kämpfte. Sie WÜRDE nicht freiwillig fehlen, nicht freiwillig eine Begegnung mit ihm versäumen, selbst wenn dies Sich-Begegnen nur in ihrem kurzen Blickkontakt bestand – und in inszenierten Kämpfen.

Selbstverständlich wäre niemand der anwesenden Schüler – auch wenn sie nicht mit dem Brauen eines Tranks beschäftigt gewesen wären – auf die Idee gekommen, daß ihr Professor beim Klang dieses Klickens innerlich zusammenfuhr. Früher war er in der Lage gewesen, seine Herzfrequenz zu kontrollieren – er würde das wieder trainieren müssen – hier war niemand imstande, zu merken, daß er nicht ganz gleichgültig war, als er sich der sich öffnenden Tür zuwandte.

Caryn war gelaufen, dazu war sie also gesund genug – und ihr war es immer noch wichtig, keine Minute ihrer relativen Begegnung zu verpassen, was er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln bedenken konnte.

„Miss Willson! Ich habe Sie SEHR VERMIßT!" setzte er sarkastisch in Szene – und der Sarkasmus darin war wiederum an ihn adressiert – weil diese Feststellung zweifellos ZU nah an der Wahrheit war. NIE hatte er eine _Schülerin_ VERMIßT, und NIE hatte sein Herz einen Aussetzer getan, wenn er sie schließlich wiedergesehen hatte. NIE! Er hatte allerdings auch nie vorher diese Wärme ihn umschmeicheln gespürt, diese warme Welle, die ihn im selben Moment getroffen hatte, als ihre Augen ihn fanden. Unwillkürlich atmete Severus tiefer als gewöhnlich, wie um diese ihre Wärme aufzunehmen, um keinen Tropfen davon zu verschwenden. _Was WILLST Du damit, was WILLST Du mit etwas, das Du nächste Woche verlieren wirst?_

„Es tut mir leid, Professor, ich bin von Professor Flitwick gebeten worden, mich einer kranken Erstkläßlerin anzunehmen…"

Er sah Nasen sich rümpfen ob ihrer gewählten Ausdrucksweise, ihm gefiel das, daß sie keine Gelegenheit versäumte, sich von den anderen abzuheben – _sie soll Dir allein gehören, nicht wahr? – _sie TAT das, WOLLTE das, jetzt noch, bevor sie ihn wirklich kennengelernt hatte, und er selbst würde später sich dringend über verschiedenes klar werden müssen. Im Augenblick schenkte er ihr einen arroganten Blick und lehnte sich in der Luft zurück, seine Arme üblicherweise vor der Brust verschränkend, und schon zu Voldemorts Zeiten war diese Körperhaltung eine gute Hilfe gewesen, die innere Haltungslosigkeit durch ein äußeres Gerüst zu unterstützen.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben eine schriftliche Entschuldigung von Ihrem Hauslehrer – MIT Unterschrift von Madam Pomfrey UND der Bescheinigung, daß die eigentlich zuständige Vertrauensschülerin ebenfalls unpäßlich war!" blaffte er sie an. Caryn zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt.

„Aber Professor Snape!" rief sie aus und hatte die Dreistigkeit, ihn anzulächeln. „Sie wissen doch, daß ich NIEMALS auch nur eine MINUTE IHRES Unterrichts versäumen würde, wenn ich eine WAHL hätte!"

_Vielleicht haben Sie ja nur Sehnsucht nach einer SPEZIALBEHANDLUNG!_ Die Unterdrückung als verfänglich einzustufender Worte funktionierte noch immer einwandfrei. _Ja, genau DAS hättest DU gern, Severus! _ Nein! Er wollte sie heute auf keinen Fall länger in seiner Nähe als nötig, er brauchte DRINGEND Abstand, all das hier ging entschieden zu weit! Zu allem Überfluß guckte Caryn ihn genau SO an, als ob sie auf seine Einladung heute Abend warte. Er brach den Blick ab und erlebte im selben Moment, wie der Strom ihrer Wärme flackerte, wie sich Enttäuschung – Angst – einen Wimpernschlag lang beimengten – _Das Abschotten ist Dir auch schon einmal besser gelungen, meine Liebe! _ Desungeachtet tat er das, was er tun mußte: Er wies sie harsch darauf hin, daß sie sich so schnell wie möglich an die Arbeit machen solle und machte für den Rest der Stunde einen großen Bogen um sie.

Daß sie sich mit dem Brauen ihres Trankes NICHT beeilen würde, hätte ihm natürlich klar sein müssen. Alle Schüler hatten den Raum bereits verlassen, nur Caryn war dem Anschein nach emsig mit den Tätigkeiten für ihren Trank beschäftigt. Auch wenn sie gleichzeitig nicht sparte mit unruhigen Wellen verschieden gearteter Aufgeregtheit, die sie aussandte – wobei es sich fast ausschließlich um negative Aufregung handelte. Dieses Mädchen hatte ein beängstigend gutes Gespür für das, was in ihm, Severus, vorging. Und die logische Reaktion auf die mühsam gezügelte Besorgnis – _wie wäre es mit dem Begriff Panik, Severus? –_,die in ihm brodelte, war ANGST. Caryn hatte Angst, ihn zu verlieren – und dieses Gefühl war bedrohlich ähnlich dem, was er selbst empfand. Alles was er wollte, war, daß sie hier blieb, bei ihm blieb. Das, was er tun mußte – _alles, was er tun durfte –_, war, dafür zu sorgen, daß sie so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Leben verschwand.

_JETZT. Jag sie weg, sag ihr, daß sie nie wiederkommen soll!_

Das war unmöglich.

_WARUM, ZUM TEUFEL?!_

Darüber würde er später nachdenken. In ihrem Beisein, unter ihrem angsterfüllten Blick, den sich weitenden Augen – vor vorweggenommenem Entsetzen, nicht vor Lust, wie sonst, wie es richtig gewesen wäre – JETZT war er zu keinem sinnvollem Gedanken fähig.

„Geh bitte", sagte er ruhig. Allein daß er sie nicht anschrie, war der Beweis, daß alles ganz entsetzlich falsch lief! „Ich werde für Dich aufräumen, aber geh jetzt."

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" fragte sie erstickt.

_ICH SCHAFFE ES NICHT, ES RICHTIG ZU MACHEN!_

„Nein", antwortete er, wiederum vollkommen neben sich.

„Und morgen?" war ein Flüstern.

Nein, er würde sich nicht zwingen, jetzt bereits Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Er mußte nachdenken. Erst einmal alles bedenken. Einen Plan machen vielleicht. Diese Sache einfach von einer Minute auf die andere abzubrechen, war nicht mehr möglich, wäre unverantwortlich. Gefährlich obendrein, Caryn wäre womöglich so verzweifelt, daß sie einen tödlichen Fehler begehen könnte – er mußte zuerst den Schwur lösen, ja, das war zweifellos notwendig. Und das war etwas, das keinesfalls überstürzt geschehen durfte. Nein, nein, das mußte genau geplant werden. Morgen vielleicht, wenn sie kam. Vielleicht auch erst nächste Woche. Die Apparierstunde fiel ja aus, von da aus standen sie also nicht unter Druck.

Außerdem mußte er mit ihr schlafen. RICHTIG. Das war er sich schuldig. Und IHR, immerhin hatte sie ihn gewählt, sie zu entjungfern. Und sie sollte zumindest DAS in guter Erinnerung behalten – _was ist DAS wieder für ein Gedanke, Severus?_ – völlig egal, völlig ungefährlich also auch, jedenfalls WOLLTE er das, WENIGSTENS das. Dazu würde es wahrscheinlich nötig sein, ein PAAR Mal mit ihr zu schlafen. Und kam es denn noch darauf an? Er hatte es so weit kommen lassen, daß er mit diesen völlig UNTRAGBAREN EMOTIONEN hier vor ihr zu stehen gezwungen war – da war es ja nun wirklich belanglos, ob es eine Woche früher oder später zu ende war.

„Morgen ist Freitag", erwiderte er ohne eine Spur seines Spottes, und Caryn sah ihn lediglich – vorerst – erleichtert an, freundlicherweise bereit, ihn zu lassen, ihm ihre bedrängende Seite zu ersparen. Zu gehen. _Bis Morgen. _Caryn ging, und ihr Platz blieb leer zurück. Um ein vielfaches leerer, weil ihr Kessel gefüllt war, ihr Feuer brannte, ihre Messer daneben lagen, die restlichen Zutaten…

Und ER stand hier, außerhalb jeglicher Rolle, ernstlich beunruhigt.

_Du hast ANGST, Severus, anders kann man das nicht nennen! _

Allmählich konnte er sich nichts mehr vormachen. Die Sache WAR ihm entglitten. Ließ sich nicht mehr auf das berechenbare Gebiet der Sexualität beschränken. Er FÜHLTE, daß er mit ihr schlafen mußte, bevor alles zu ende wäre, und wußte gleichzeitig, daß das Gefühl, daß sie ihn nicht verlassen durfte nichts mit Sex zu tun hatte. (Nicht daß dies irgendwelche Konsequenzen haben würde.) Es war verwirrend, hier kannte er sich nicht aus, hier wucherten Bedürfnisse aus rudimentären Bereichen, aus TOTGEGLAUBTEN Bereichen seiner Person, und er hatte aus irgendeinem Grund versäumt, ihnen rechtzeitig Einhalt zu gebieten. Es war sinnlos, sich etwas vorzumachen: Es war zu spät, sie hatten sich bereits in ihm ausgebreitet, ihn vereinnahmt, sogar das, was er doch hatte genießen wollen: Sich auf Caryns Entjungferung zu freuen, selbst DIESES Verlangen schien sich von seinen sexuellen Bedürfnissen losgemacht zu haben.

Das besonders Erschreckende war, daß sein Denken sehr wohl funktionierte, daß es keinen Sinn machte, von sich zu behaupten, er sei nur aus der Blutleere im Gehirn heraus vorübergehend unzurechnungsfähig. Vielmehr war es so, daß er zuschauen konnte, alles, was in ihm vorging, analysieren und kommentieren – und zwar so schonungslos zynisch, wie er wollte – aber es geschah DENNOCH, ohne daß er Einfluß nehmen konnte. Schlimmer noch: Er konnte sich nicht einmal darauf zurückziehen, daß da _etwas mit ihm geschah, _weil ER SELBST es war, der es geschehen ließ. Ohne daß er den Willen aufzubringen vermochte, es zu stoppen.

Caryns Anwesenheit, ihre Gefühle für ihn waren es gewesen, die ihm _gefehlt_ hatten eben, die ihm IMMER fehlten, sobald sie nicht bei ihm war. IMMER – wie eben diese ihre Gefühle ihm dann, als Caryn schließlich gekommen war, erbarmungslos hatten klar werden lassen. Ihm hatten klar werden lassen, WIE SEHR. Diese ihre Gefühle für ihn waren es, die ihn jetzt, hier, mitten in seinem leeren Klassenzimmer stehen ließen, mit unkontrollierten Schülertischen, mit unversiegelter Tür, mit geschlossenen Augen ihren Blick erwidernd, den er eben abzubrechen imstande gewesen war.

_Immerhin ahnt sie nichts davon, was mit Dir los ist!_

Was in drei Teufels Namen WAR mit ihm los? Wie war es möglich geworden, daß all dies sich so hatte entwickeln können?! Wie hatte er so schwach, so erbärmlich, so BEMITLEIDENSWERT werden können?!

Diese Selbstzerfleischung half da auch nicht weiter. Er mußte die Zusammenhänge lediglich ganz verstehen, mußte begreifen, was genau es war, das ihn so schwach, so empfänglich für ihre Blicke machte, was WAR es denn, was ihn so beschämend bedürftig für Caryn sein ließ?!

_Ich liebe Dich so sehr, nur DICH, wirklich DICH… _Das sagten ihre Augen. _Ich brauche Dich… _So fühlte sich das an, was sie in ihm damit auslöste. Das WAR erbärmlich, beschämend, mitleiderregend, gefährlich, so durfte _der ehemalige Todesser und zukünftige Spion Professor Severus Snape _nicht sein, so verletzlich durfte er sich gegenüber einer Frau niemals machen – das war ihm selbstverständlich klar, aber…

Was WAR denn das Problem?!

Daß seine langjährigen emotionalen Reflexe versagt hatten. Daß es nichts _Wichtigeres_ mehr gab. Daß er selbst Lily in seinem Ich nicht mehr richtig zu finden vermochte, nicht mehr _auf sie zurückgreifen _konnte_, _wie er all die Jahre hatte tun können, um seinen Horizont wieder gerade zu rücken.

Diesmal war da weit und breit nur _Caryn. _Die ihn ansah und ihm einreden wollte: _Das ist alles egal, ich liebe Dich, und das genügt für den Rest unseres Lebens…_

Er HATTE kein Leben mehr zu verschenken. Er besaß kein zweites. So einfach war das, und das würde sie akzeptieren müssen. Und gehen. Ihn verlassen. Ihn zurücklassen. OHNE Leben. Das würde so sein. Sie WUßTE es noch nicht, und sie würde es ihm nicht glauben. _Das ist mir alles egal! Ich werde alles tun, was Du willst! Ich liebe Dich, Sivírus, ich liebe Dich…_

Es GAB keine Liebe, zumindest nicht für ihn, denn für Liebe BENÖTIGTE man ein Leben.

Das Dumme war nur, daß er sich so unverschämt lebendig FÜHLTE. Strotzend vor Freude und Erregung und Sehnsucht und Zärtlichkeit – ja, verdammt, Zärtlichkeit! – und Caryn bekam all das von ihm – weil er es nicht fertigbrachte, es vor ihr zu verstecken – und sie reagierte darauf mit NOCH MEHR LIEBE– und mit noch mehr Forderungen, die er ebenso wider besseres Wissen erfüllte. Weil er sie wollte. Weil er ihr DAS geben wollte. Weil er es KONNTE. _Ein Teufelskreis!_ Denn er HATTE kein zweites Leben, aber es fühlte sich genau so an.

Er hatte sich verstrickt in sinnlosen, jedweder Realität entbehrenden Vorgängen, entfernte sich immer weiter von dieser Realität – und rannte gleichzeitig, so schnell er konnte, davor davon, um diesen Zustand nicht beenden zu müssen. NIE hatte er von sich geglaubt, daß er so SCHWACH sein könnte, so UNFÄHIG zu leben, so… leichtsinnig. Er spielte mit Caryn, machte ihr Hoffnungen, machte SICH Hoffnungen, sog ihre Blicke auf, badete in diesen warmen, zärtlichen Strömungen, die sie ihm schenkte, sehnte das nächste Treffen herbei – und fürchtete das Ende. Das unausweichliche, logische Ende.

Weil ihre Liebe endlich war. Weil er ein Leben auf Pump lebte, das IHM nicht mehr gehörte. Seines hatte er vor langer Zeit verschenkt. Und an wen er es verschenkt hatte, war das, was allein schon ausreichte, Caryns Liebe zu beenden. _Ach was! UNGESCHEHEN zu machen! _Denn sie meinte nicht IHN. Sie kannte ihn nicht. Alles, worüber er sich jetzt Gedanken machte, beruhte auf einer riesengroßen Illusion.

Daher hatte er eigentlich keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Er konnte schwach sein, soviel er wollte, verlassen würde SIE ihn, auch wenn er an der Stelle versagen sollte. Die einzige Konsequenz der Tatsache, daß er sich zu weit auf Caryn eingelassen hatte, bestand darin, daß er wohl nicht verhindern konnte, daß er leiden würde, wenn sie ging. Und das konnte ihm doch gerade recht sein: DAS würde ihn lehren, es nicht noch einmal so weit kommen zu lassen! Mit diesem ungeplanten Leiden würde er bestraft werden für seine Unfähigkeit, die er in dieser Geschichte bewiesen hatte. Nein, dieses Leiden würde ihm willkommen sein! Und Caryn WÜRDE nicht leiden, weil sich ihre _Liebe _bereits verflüchtigt haben würde. Was schwer vorstellbar war im Augenblick, gerade wenn er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, wie sie eben dort gehockt, ihn bange angesehen hatte… Ihre Liebe fühlte sich so…

_Das IST das Wesen von ILLUSIONEN, Du Idiot! _

Caryn LIEBTE, aber sie liebte einen Mann, der über ein Leben verfügte. Sie liebte diesen Mann. Der sich verhängnisvoller Weise genauso anfühlte wie Severus selbst. Ihre Liebe fühlte sich so an, als ob sie tatsächlich ihm, Severus, gelten KÖNNTE, wenn… alles anders wäre.

NICHTS war anders, aber Severus stand hier und dachte und änderte nichts daran, daß sie morgen zu ihm kommen würde und ihn ansehen und küssen und lieben, und er würde sie in die Arme schließen und ansehen und küssen und … so tun, als sei er anders. Und all das fühlte sich auch noch _schön_ und _richtig_ an.

So sehr er sich jetzt auch zerfleischte und wand und … ALL DAS zu erdrosseln versuchte: Das Leben sickerte durch die Ritzen zwischen seinen Fingern und sammelte sich um sie beide herum, um ihn und Caryn, und erfüllte sie beide miteinander wie … ein tatsächliches neues Leben.

Und Severus stand hier mitten in seinem leeren Klassenzimmer, war ernsthaft beunruhigt und konnte nicht verhindern, beim Bild Caryns, wie sie morgen durch seine Bürotür spazieren würde mit ihrem – ihre grenzenlosen Erwartungen zu verschleiern suchenden – Lächeln im Gesicht seinerseits zu lächeln.

_Beunruhigt wolltest Du sein! _

Beunruhigt KONNTE er sein, denn die Male, die sie zu ihm kommen würde, waren gezählt. Obwohl gerade DAS der Grund sein durfte, weswegen er NICHT beunruhigt sein mußte. Seine Schwäche würde keine Konsequenzen haben. Die letzte Phase dieses unerträglichen, dieses unerträglich schönen Zustandes hatte angebrochen. Wenn diese Phase zu ende sein würde, wäre alles wieder in Ordnung. Professor Severus Snape würde wieder ausschließlich unwilliger Lehrer und zukünftiger Todesserspion sein, der Mann mit dem verpfuschten Leben. Daß er etwas hinterher trauern würde, das ihm vorgegaukelt hatte, ein ZWEITES LEBEN zu sein, würde niemand ahnen. Am allerwenigsten diejenige, die dieses zweite Leben mit ihm geteilt hatte. Der wortlose _Ratzeputz _geriet zum _Evanesco, _und Caryns Platz war wirklich LEER.

_**Vielleicht Vereinigt**_

**Severus Freitag, 6.3**

Er war gerade in der Nähe der Tür gewesen, als sie klopfte, und öffnete ihr persönlich. Hatte gar keine Zeit beiseite zu treten, weil sich sogleich ihre Arme um ihn schlangen und ihr Busen sich an seinen Magen preßte.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, daß Du… aber Du küßt mich, oder? Du jagst mich noch nicht weg…", beschwor sie ihn durch den Stoff seines Hemdes über seinem Schlüsselbein, als hätte er seine Robe extra zu dem Zweck abgelegt. „Ich brauche Dich so sehr, ich habe immerzu an Dich denken müssen..."

_Du darfst leider nicht wissen, daß das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, meine.... – verdammt! Hör auf, so etwas zu denken!_

„Du hast an DAS denken müssen, was ich mit Dir gemachthabe", verbesserte er sie trocken. Vielleicht GING es doch in Wahrheit ausschließlich um Sex, vielleicht waren doch nur verdammte Körperfunktionen schuld an diesem bedrohlichen Zustand! Vielleicht waren nur sexuelle Bedürfnisse vollkommen aus dem Ruder gelaufen und spielten sich jetzt auf zu einem eigenen Leben! Zur Untermauerung seiner These schob er seine Hand durch die Knopfleiste ihrer Bluse – wunderbar anregend, daß sie nie BHs trug und ihre Strickjacke so weit aufgeknöpft... Ob sie das extra für ihn tat, bevor sie an seine Tür klopfte...? – Ein äußerst erregender Gedanke, dem er durchaus sentimentale Nebenwirkungen zutraute…Zumal es jetzt gerade so leicht war, alles andere, Anstrengende, Bedrohliche, Gefährliche zu vergessen und sich den Empfindungen seines Körpers hinzugeben, die Caryn auslöste, als seine Finger an der Spitze ihrer Brust ihr in diesem Moment einen tiefen Atemzug entlockten und ihm selbst ein Aufstöhnen, als er die enorme Frequenz ihres Herzschlags unter ihrer nackten Haut fühlte.

„Caryn!" entfuhr es ihm unwillkürlich, und natürlich freute sie das und veranlaßte sie, ihre Umarmung mit einer Kraft zu verstärken, die ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ.

„Caryn!" war diesmal eine Ermahnung, aber sie seufzte nur:

„Ich liebeDich…"

„Du liebst das, was ich..."

„MACH das mit mir!" raunte sie atemlos, und er verschloß schnell ihren Mund mit seinem, wobei es in Wahrheit anders herum war: Sein Verlangen, ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen, war schlicht übermächtig. Ihre Hände in seinem Nacken, seinem Gesicht, seinem Haar, auf seiner Schulter, während ihre Zunge seine Zärtlichkeiten intensiv erwiderte, zeugten davon, wie schnell dieses Mädchen lernte, ihre Empfindungen zu koordinieren.

„Können wir nicht..." begann sie zwischen zwei Küssen, aber er brachte sie vorerst zum Verstummen, bis er selbst eine Kußpause nutzte:

„Möchtest Du Dich hinlegen?" fragte er sie dann mit hoher Braue, welche ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln einbrachte. Er nahm es, er erwiderte es, er wollte sich jetzt treiben lassen, erst einmal, jetzt, heute.

„Nicht allein!"

„Das wäre auch _wirklich _zu viel verlangt..."

Er war bereits in Richtung Labor unterwegs, seine Hand ihr auffordernd entgegengestreckt.

„Halt!" hielt sie ihn auf, als er vorgehen wollte.

„Ja?"

„Trag mich!"

„Aha! Da werden sofort wieder Ansprüche gestellt!" entrüstete er sich aus Spaß. _SPAß_. Ja, es machte ihm Spaß! Caryn und er konnten Schönes miteinander haben, Lust, Lachen. Alles, was er dafür tun mußte, war, sein Denken abzuschalten, sich einfach auf die Situation einzulassen, sich einfach hineinfallen zu lassen. Er konnte das. Wenn er es sich erlaubte, KONNTE er das. Und nichts anderes wollte er.

„Warum sollte ich mich mit weniger zufrieden geben, als mit all dem, was Du für mich hast?" fragte Caryn keck.

„Das klingt vernünftig", gab er zu und hob sie ohne Mühe hoch. Erwiderte ihren Kuß im Gehen und angelte nach seinem Zauberstab.

**Caryn**

Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, ihn zu bitten, _sie_ den Raum öffnen zu lassen. Er würde sofort durchschauen, daß ihr es darum ging, die zukünftigen _Schülerinnen_ auszuschließen. Er schaffte es auch, ließ sie auf die Matratze fallen und sich neben ihr nieder, und diesmal zog sie ihn sofort entschlossen auf sich. Sie durfte auch nicht verpassen, ihn ganz auszuziehen, bevor sie mit dem Denken aufhörte. Im Augenblick war sie allerdings vollständig mit dem Gefühl ausgelastet, das Gewicht seines Körpers auf sich zu spüren. Sie hielt ihn davon ab, sich abzustützen.

„Du legst wert darauf, jetzt gleich von mir erdrückt zu werden? Vorher hatte ich _eigentlich_ noch vor, ein paar Dinge mit Dir zu _machen, _wie Du eben bestellt hast..."

„Ich will Dich ganz nahe haben, Du mußt mir nur nah genug kommen..."

Er befreite sich aus ihrer Umklammerung und lächelte über ihr mit ironisch schiefgelegtem Kopf.

„Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, könnte ich Ihnen auch eine andere Methode zeigen, Miss Willson."

„Ja, Professor?"

Ihre Stimme war nur gehaucht, aber sie bewirkte, daß seine Pupillen sich erweiterten, was die Schwärze seiner Augen noch mehr vertiefte. Diese Schwärze pure Verheißung, die sie ganz schwach machte. Er setzte sich auf und begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Vom Anblick ihres nackten Busens wurde er bis auf weiteres von seinem Professorenzweitjob abgelenkt. Und irgendwie waren über die einsamen Nächte tatsächlich Nervenbahnen entstanden, so daß die Reize seiner Hände, welche beide Brüste synchron umfaßten, kneteten, und seines Mundes an und um ihre Brustwarzen durchaus ihren vorgesehenen Weg durch ihren Körper nahmen.

Sie drückte seinen Kopf an ihr Herz und wuschelte mit ihren Händen in seinem Haar: so erstaunlich weich und nach ihm duftend und so fein, daß es von fern so strähnig und ungewaschen wirkte. Sie vergrub ihren Mund darin und meinte zu zerspringen vor Glück, ihm so nah sein zu dürfen.

Severus verharrte in diesem Augenblick an ihrer Brust. Bevor Caryn dies hätte analysieren können, richtete er sich abrupt auf, nahm ihr die Bluse ab und forderte ihre Mithilfe, um sie von Rock, Strumpfhose und Höschen zu befreien, so daß sie schließlich nackt vor ihm lag. Aufmerksam musterte sie sein Gesicht, während er nun seine Augen mit unübersehbarem Wohlgefallen über ihren Körper gleiten ließ. Unwillkürlich streckte sie eine Hand aus und legte sie an seine Wange. Mißtrauisch guckte er auf sie herunter, Caryn bewegte ihren Kopf ein Stück zur Seite, so daß sie diesem Blick strenger begegnen konnte.

Da ließ er sie gewähren, wie sie über seine Wange streichelte, ihre Hand an sein Ohr führte, von dort wieder in sein Haar gelangte und sich dort am Ziel fühlte. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und ließ ihre Nase in seinen Haaren verschwinden, während ihre Finger darin herumfuhren und gleichzeitig verhinderten, daß er sich von ihr wegbewegte.

„Caryn..." hörte sie ihn in einem völlig undeutbarem Tonfall, seine Stimme von etwas erstickt, das in diesem Moment gewiß nicht von neu verstärkter sexueller Erregung herrührte. In Caryn zog sich alles zusammen zu einem großen Schluchzen, das zu gleicher Zeit riesige Trauer und riesiges Glück war. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, und sie wußte, daß er diese nicht bemerken durfte, wenn sie ihn nicht an sein Schneckenhaus verlieren wollte.

**Severus**

Sie versuchte, dieses große Gefühl vor ihm zu verbergen, und das rührte ihn mehr, als jedes verzweifelte Gemisch aus Lachen und Weinen es vermocht hätte. Er war ihr dankbar, daß sie ihm die Suche nach einer vertretbaren Reaktion ersparte. So mußte er nur für sich selbst den Impuls unterdrücken, sie bis zum Zerquetschen an sich zu drücken und ihr zu sagen, daß er sie brauchte und sie ihn niemals verlassen dürfe.

_Tickst Du nicht mehr richtig?! Reiß Dich zusammen, Severus!_

Er riß sich los von ihrem Herzschlag und von ihren liebevollen Händen in seinem Haar, faßte grob ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie auseinander. Schämte sich eine Sekunde für die Bestürzung in ihrem Blick, bevor er sie hart auf den Mund küßte und seinen Körper, noch immer vollständig angezogen, über sie schob, wie um ihre überfließende Liebe zu begrenzen und von sich wegzuhalten. Warum liebte sie ihn? SIE LEIBTE IHN, und warum durfte er sich nicht einfach gehenlassen und ihre Liebe annehmen?

_Du kennst die Antworten darauf, und diese Antworten werden sich niemals ändern!_

Caryn erwiderte seinen Kuß mit einer Wildheit, die ihn in ihre Haßbeziehung zurückversetzte Das gab ihm seine Selbstsicherheit zurück, so daß er sich traute, sie aus seinem Griff und Kuß zu entlassen und ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick trotzig.

„Ich werde nicht aufhören, Dich zu lieben", stellte sie fest mit einer Eindringlichkeit, die ihm eigentlich viel zu nahe kam und die dennoch _den_ Teil von ihm erreichte, der genau das zu hören verlangte. „Auch wenn Du Dich mir entziehst."

Es antwortete ein anderer Teil von ihm.

„Ich tauge nicht dazu, geliebt zu werden, Caryn, spar Dir Deine Liebe auf und such Dir einen jungen, gesunden Mann. Ich kann Dir nicht das geben, was Du willst."

„Du gibst mir das doch gerade! – Ich will keinen anderen Mann. Ich will Dich!"

„Das kommt Dir jetzt so vor. Glaub mir, so etwas ändert sich schneller, als Du Dir vorstellen kannst."

„Das wirst Du ja sehen!"

Regelrecht zornig funkelte sie ihn an. Sein Lachen darüber war ungläubig, gleichzeitig voll von Verbitterung.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?"

„Warum willst Du meine Liebe nicht?"

Nur Trauer war noch in ihr wahrnehmbar, obschon sie sie, wie das ihre Art war, in sich zu halten versuchte.

_Wenn Du wüßtest, wie sehr ich Deine Liebe wollen möchte..._

Er verschloß sich dagegen, hatte dennoch das Gefühl, sie trösten zu wollen. _Liebeskranker Narr!_

„Das hat mit Dir nichts zu tun. Ich muß _allein_ bleiben."

„Warum?"

„Laß das Bohren, Caryn, Du kennst unsere Bedingungen. Dies hier bin ICH_._"

„Bis Du Dich dazu entschließt, anders zu sein."

„Du bist naiv. Aber das darfst Du mit siebzehn auch sein."

„Dann will ich immer siebzehn bleiben!"

Ihr Trotz hatte sich in grimmige Befriedigung verwandelt, die Snape zutiefst nachempfinden konnte. Das hätte er an ihrer Stelle auch gesagt.

„Du bist sehr schön", entfuhr es ihm, und er lehnte sich rasch über sie, um sie von neuem hart zu küssen und sie damit von seinen snape-unangemessenen Worten abzulenken. „Und jetzt kein Wort mehr!"

Alle Härte zurück in seiner Stimme, wie es sein sollte.

**Caryn**

Sie wurde nicht aus ihm schlau. Es schien doch eine Seite von ihm zu geben, die _Snape _entgegenarbeitete, aber er verwischte sie jedes Mal so schnell, daß sie im nachhinein nie sicher war, ob sie nicht etwas mißverstanden, mißgedeutet hatte, sich selbst etwas vormachte.

Ihr _Gespräch _hatte er zumindest zweifelsfrei beendet, und Caryn entschied, daß sie jetzt lieber ihn genießen wollte, anstatt über seine Persönlichkeit nachzugrübeln.

Auf dem Rücken liegend, strich sie mit beiden Händen über seine Brust über ihr (die ohne seinen stattlichen Gehrock viel schmaler wirkte) unter dem weißn Hemdenstoff und wandte sich dessen Knöpfen zu. Der Stoff teilte sich und gab seine Brust frei.

Konzentriert ließ sie ihre Handflächen über seine helle Haut mit mehreren kleineren Narben fahren. Sie mochte, was sie vorgefunden hatte: nur wenige Haare, schmal, wenig ausgeprägte Brustmuskeln, gerade soviel, daß die Konturen klar hervortraten, wenn er sich – wie im Moment – über ihr abstützte.

Seinen Körper kaum berührend, stoppte sie ihre beiden Handflächen über seiner Brust, schloß die Augen und bewegte ihre flachen Hände ganz sacht, als würde sie seine Brustwarzen sich aufzurichten beschwören. Dieses Gefühl war wundervoll...

Caryn öffnete ihre Augen, weil sie bemerkt hatte, daß Severus sie gebannt ansah. Ihr Lächeln erwiderte er nicht. Aus Angst, ihn zu überfordern, stemmte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen, um seine Hose zu öffnen, er half ihr, sie auszuziehen.

Dann erstaunte er sie, indem er sich von ihr weg aus dem Bett lehnte, um Hemd und Hose ordentlich neben dem Bett auf dem Boden zurechtlegte, seine Unterhose dazu, darüber seinen Zauberstab.

Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin erläuterte er mit entschuldigender Geste**:**

„Für den Fall, daß jemand kommt, muß ich einen Anziehzauber anwenden. Und der funktioniert nur bei absoluter Ordnung der Kleidungsstücke."

Caryn lachte.

„Ich hätte sonst gedacht, ich hätte es mit einem pingeligen Psychopathen zu tun!"

Er kam ganz ins Bett zurück und ließ sich neben ihr auf der Seite nieder.

Ganz von allein rückte ihr Körper an ihn heran, und die Empfindung seiner Haut an ihrer ließ sie in diesem Moment alles vergessen. Sie schmiegte sich an diesen Mann, bekam ihr Sehnen nach seinen Armen um sie herum erfüllt, ehe sie das hätte aussprechen können und hielt ihn ihrerseits fest. Einander zugewandt, auf der Seite liegend, blieben sie.

**Severus**

„Das ist so schön…" drang es spontan aus ihr heraus.

Er nahm die Schwingungen ihrer strömenden Wärme, die ihr Körperkontakt in ihr wachrief, in sich auf. In ihm verwandelte diese Wärme sich in ein intensives Glücksgefühl.

_Das ist nur ihre Haut an Deiner. Gespeicherte Erinnerungen aus der Säuglingszeit._

Pures Glück.

_Illusion!_

„Es ist sehr schön", übertönte er sämtliche mißtönenden Stimmen in seinem Innern entschlossen. Wie unvernünftig wäre es, ein so wertvolles Geschenk nicht gebührend zu würdigen! Sanft küßte Caryn ihn auf den Mund, wie um ihm zuvorzukommen, hatte er doch vorhin sämtliche un_snapische _Äußerungen mit harten Küssen bestraft.

_Es tut mir leid, mein Herz…_

Diesmal stöhnte sie in das weiche Spiel ihrer Lippen und erwiderte die sanfte Liebkosung seiner Zunge mit ihrer. Ihr Stöhnen suchte sich parallel einen anderen Ausdruck, indem sie ihren Venushügel an seine Erektion preßte, und er stöhnte seinerseits laut auf als Ausdruck dieses ersten direkten Kontaktes. Er zog sie ein Stück auf sich, um den Druck auf sein schmerzhaft geschwollenes Glied durch das Gewicht ihres Körpers zu vergrößern. So konnte er dann beide Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten lassen, fühlte die Verschmälerung ihrer Taille, dann die Rundung ihrer Hüften und schließlich die Wölbung ihres Pos, drückte den gegen sich, während sie noch enger an ihn heranrutschte und ihren Unterleib instinktiv auf ihm bewegte. Ihre Feuchtigkeit zeigte seinem Geschlecht, wonach es schon so lange und jetzt auf der Stelle verlangte.

Caryns Hand wanderte zwischen ihren aneinandergedrückten Bäuchen hinunter, umfaßte sein steifes Glied und verstärkte so die Reibung zwischen ihren Schamlippen. Er stöhnte auf, überrascht von ihrem Erfindungsreichtum, allerdings schmerzhafter als sie, ausschließlich lustvoll; er war ebenso unerträglich nah dran wie unerträglich weit entfernt, seine Erfüllung zu finden. Ihrem Körper dagegen genügte dieser Kontakt vollkommen. Ein rührender Laut entwich ihrem Mund, und Severus tat einen tapferen Atemzug, um sich von seinem Verlangen, in sie einzudringen, zu distanzieren. Wenn er die Bedürfnisse ihres Körpers ernst nahm, und das tat er, mußte er dessen Tempo akzeptieren. Sie war noch nicht so weit. Und das war ihm klar gewesen, bis er so nah an das Ziel seines Sehnens getragen worden war.

_Du willst die Sache nur weiter hinauszögern, mach Dir doch nichts vor, Du willst nur verhindern, daß Eure Trennung zu schnell erfolgt! _

Er war nicht in der Lage, diesen Gedanken vollständig zu erfassen, knetete ihre Hinterbacken und drückte sie auseinander, wie sie es letzte Woche so gern gehabt hatte, als sie sich an ihm verkrampfte.

„Nein…" Sie rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und sah ihn bittend an. „Ich möchte Dich IN mir haben."

Er mußte grinsen vor Rührung.

„Nein, das willst Du nicht. _Dein Körper _zumindest noch nicht, Caryn", erklärte er.

Ein seine Herzfrequenz beschleunigender entschlossener Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht.

„Oh doch, ICHWILL DAS, und DUwillst es auch. Außerdem war ich schon zweimal egoistisch und gemein zu Dir!"

„Gemein sein ist MEIN Job. Und ich sorge dafür, daß Dein Körper zu seinem Recht kommt. Ich kann warten."

„Nein", beharrte sie unnachgiebig. „Du sollst nicht länger warten, ich will es, UND ZWAR JETZT. SOFORT!"

**Caryn**

„Caryn, ich werde beinahe wahnsinnig, weil ich Dich auf der Stelle…, und ich biete Dir meine _Geduld_ an, weil es für Dich besser ist, noch zu warten. – Ich denke, Du willst Liebesbeweise?" fragte er heiser, und sie mußte ihn ganz schnell ablenken und retten, klammerte sich an ihn und flüsterte:

„Severus, bitte…! Das ist mir alles egal, ICH WILL, daß Du in mich eindringst. Ich brauche das! Bitte..." _DU brauchst es und meine SEELE, und meine Seele will alles für Dich tun! _Wäre die Wahrheit gewesen, aber DAS war natürlich tabu.

Resigniert aufseufzend, legte er sich voll auf den Rücken und zog sie über sich. Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie um sein Glied, während er ihren konzentrierten Blick einfing und feststellte:

„Es wird weh tun."

Caryn wurde überschwemmt von grenzenloser Liebe, die sie nicht daran hindern konnte, aus ihren Augen zu strahlen, doch aus irgendeinem schleierhaften Grund wurde er nicht von Reue gepackt über seine erneute unsnapische Äußerung, sondern wartete ernst auf eine Antwort.

„Das ist mir alles egal,..." wiederholte sie stur, _Ich liebe Dich, _verkniff sie sich vorsichtshalber.

„Du mußt mich an Deinen Eingang führen, so kannst Du selbst entscheiden, wie tief Du mich hineinläßt", erklärte er, indem er ihr Gesicht wachsam beobachtete.

Was sich so leicht anhörte, war in der Praxis weitaus schwieriger, als sie sich es vorgestellt hatte. Vorsichtig half er nach, indem er mit seiner besseren Kenntnis der anatomischen Winkel seine Spitze in eine richtigere Position brachte. Und Caryn wunderte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wie technisch die Fertigkeiten des Geschlechtsverkehrs erworben werden mußten, gar nicht mal so unterschieden von Laufenlernen oder Fahrradfahren. Es kostete sie doch gewisse Überwindung, ihren angeborenen Widerstand zu übergehen, der nicht _nur _anatomisch war, wie sie immer angenommen hatte, sondern wider Erwarten viel mit ihrer Seele zu tun hatte. Mit ihrer Seele, die diesen Mann unbedingt in sich wollte und die dennoch ihm wie ihr selbst deutlich zu verstehen gab, daß es ein besonderes Zugeständnis an ihn war, ihm zu erlauben, diese Barriere in ihr zu überwinden.

„Caryn, wir müssen das jetzt nicht tun", schenkte er ihr, und das gab ihr den Mut, sich ganz über ihn zu schieben. Ihre Verkrampfung um den stechenden Schmerz wurde von ihrer Feuchtigkeit wieder gelöst, als Severus behutsam begann, sich in ihr vor und zurück zu bewegen. Sein tiefer Seufzer entschädigte sie für ALLES_._ Gespannt schaute sie in sein Gesicht unter ihr und landete überrascht in seinen tiefen schwarzen Augen, die sie anscheinend die ganze Zeit über mit unverborgener Wärme angesehen hatten. Jetzt mußte es raus:

„ICH LIEBE DICH SO SEHR..."

Er verengte die Augen reflexartig, als wolle er sich gegen zu gleißendes Licht schützen. Dann aber entspannte er sich ein Stück weit und schenkte ihr ein beinahe scheues Lächeln, welches Caryn erneut in eine Welle heftiger Liebe stürzte und sie sich noch schwerer auf ihm niederlassen ließ, ohne jedoch ihren Kopf zu bewegen, um ihn auf keinen Fall aus ihren Augen zu verlieren. Seltsamerweise ließ er den Blickkontakt zu – _wie verzaubert, surreal, wie in einem anderen Leben…_

_Nie wieder werde ich Dich mit dummen Fragen über unsere Beziehung zu nerven, NIE WIEDER, mein Geliebter, _weil sie sich schlicht und unendlich ergreifend VON IHM GELIEBT FÜHLTE, zutiefst verehrt, unermeßlich wertvoll. Das nächste _Ich liebe Dich so sehr! _schluckte sie wiederum hinunter, das überglückliche Strahlen konnte sie nicht verhindern.

**Severus**

_Alles in und um ihn verschwommen, da ist nur Caryn und ihre liebevollen Augen in seinen; Caryn, die ihn vollständig umschließt; Caryn, deren Seele ihm erlaubt, in sie einzudringen, obwohl ihr Körper noch gar nicht das Bedürfnis danach gehabt hat. _

_Und diese Gedanken erscheinen ihm in seinem Rausch nicht einmal beängstigend. Dafür ist einfach alles zu schön. Eine Erkenntnis schwimmt vorbei: daß Caryn mit ihrer unglaublichen Intensität dafür sorgt, heute nicht die einzige Jungfrau zu sein, die dies absolut Neue erfährt. Diese Erkenntnis bewegt ihn dazu, sie noch fester zu halten und das antwortende Strahlen aus ihren Augen in sich aufzunehmen, ohne es vorher zu relativieren. ALLE Relativierungen kann er zur Seite schieben, und er gibt sich diesem Zustand des absolut Körperlichen hin, das zugleich auch das absolut Seelische ist. _

_Die nächste Erkenntnis trifft ihn wie ein Blitz. DU HAST VORHER NOCH NIE EINE FRAU GELIEBT._

Lily damals hätte er wohl lieben können, wenn sie ihn an sich herangelassen hätte. Aber sie hatte ihn nicht gewollt, und so war seine Liebe zu ihr eine theoretische Möglichkeit geblieben.

_Jetzt hier in Caryns Strahlen ist all das unwichtig. Jetzt hier tut ihm Lilys Verweigerung nicht länger weh. Jetzt hier ist er am Ziel seines Sehnens, und die Tatsache, daß die Realität ihn nachher wieder einholen wird, kann ihn in diesem Augenblick, den er mit Caryn in ihren Augen teilt, noch nichts anhaben. Ungläubig sieht er der Erkenntnis zu, die aus diesem mit ihrem verschränkten Blick erwächst, wie sehr die SEELE in einem derart KÖRPERLICHEN Akt involviert sein kann, wenn man es zuläßt. Und wie er diesen Akt unzählige Male aus diesem Zusammenhang gerissen hat, um sich und Lily und alle Frauen zu bestrafen, zu verletzen, zu entweihen. Wie Caryn es geschafft hat, ihn dazuzubringen, sie zu lieben... _

… hatte er keine blasse Ahnung. Ein Zauber mußte es sein, eine besondere Art emotionaler Magie... Er hatte bis jetzt seine Bewegungen in ihr auf ein Minimum reduziert, um ihrem Körper Gelegenheit zu geben, sich an ihn in sich zu gewöhnen.

Obschon er an ihr nicht wahrnehmen konnte, daß er ihr wehtat, blieb ihre sexuelle Erregung abgeflaut. Es war noch zu früh gewesen, dachte er bedauernd. Wenn er seinem Verlangen nicht schon nachgegeben hätte, hätte womöglich ihr Körper ihn in dieser Hinsicht geführt, wie bei den vorherigen Schritten auch....

Nichtsdestotrotz war es wunderbar, in ihr zu sein, und allmählich konnte er seinen Körper nicht länger davon abhalten, seinerseits die Führung zu übernehmen. Er hielt Caryn an den Hüften und schob sie sanft auf sich vor und zurück, und sie übernahm diese Bewegungen und bescherte ihm auf der Stelle die ersten Ausläufer der Lustwellen. Gleichzeitig forschte er in ihrem Gesicht nach ihren Empfindungen, was sie mit einem Lächeln belohnte:

„DU bist heute dran, Du mußt nicht auf mich warten..."

„Tut es doch noch weh?" wollte er wissen.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, aber ich glaube, das allererste Mal ist nur für Dich..."

Von diesen Worten in Verbindung mit ihrem Tonfall einer bewundernden Beobachterin, die eine überaus wertvolle Erfahrung sehr bewußt erlebt, fühlte Severus sich in einer Weise beschenkt, die ihn dazu brachte, seine Hand ehrfürchtig an ihre Wange zu legen. Caryns Blick war so involviert, daß es ihm nicht unangenehm war, seiner Lust zu verfallen, auch wenn sie ihm nur mit ihren Augen folgte. Wie weit entfernt mußte er von den früheren Frauen gewesen sein, wo er ausschließlich seiner Lust gefolgt war, während es war ihm absolut egal gewesen war, ob sie mitkamen oder ihn ansahen oder apathisch dalagen....

_Wie nah ist Caryn, die ihn mit ihren Augen begleitet, sich empathisch mit ihm bewegt und seine Seufzer mit ihren bedenkt, auch wenn sie seine Lust nicht mit ihrem KÖRPER teilt. Wie nah ist er ihr, wenn er sie durch die ansteigenden Wellen seiner Lust so genau wahrnehmen kann.... Er spürt ihre Augen weiter auf sich, als seine sich schließen und ihm diese Fähigkeit, Caryn wahrzunehmen, entgleitet. Ihre auf seinen Lidern gefühlten Augen sind es, die ihn sich ihr anvertrauen und der nächsten Welle anschließen lassen und sein Gesicht verziehen und seine Stöße verheftigen und verhäufigen und sich endlich, endlich in ihr auflösen....._

**Caryn**

Er schenkte sich ihr, und soherum schien es ihr viel logischer als die verbreitete Annahme, daß die Frau sich dem Mann schenkte. Severus gab sich ihr in ihren Augen hin. Und gerade die Tatsache, daß sie nicht in eigener Lust mit sich selbst beschäftigt war: gerade daß er nicht davon abgelenkt wurde, auf sie Rücksicht zu nehmen; gerade die Tatsache, daß er ihr erlaubte, ihn in seiner Lust zu sehen, schenkte ihr eine intime Nähe zu ihm, die sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Das WAR körperliche LIEBE,und obwohl er ihr nicht hatte schwören wollen, ihr dies hier zu geben, schenkte er ihr es aus freien Stücken.

Überrascht spürte sie, daß die Wellen SEINER Lust, die sich in heftigeren und häufigeren Stößen ausdrückten, sich auf ihren Körper übertrugen und sie eine Art Echo fühlen ließen, welches durch sein kurzes Aufbäumen und die rhythmischen Kontraktionen seines Glieds in ihr verstärkt wurde und ihr den Abdruck SEINES Höhepunktes bescherten, aber auf eine geheimnisvolle Weise nicht ganz körperlich. Ein empathischer Höhepunkt, der sie zutiefst befriedigte, weit mehr als alle, die sie je in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte.

Endlich hatte sie seinen Samen in sich! Jetzt, da er ihn ihr geschenkt hatte, war ihr erst bewußt, wie groß die symbolische Bedeutung dieser Tatsache war. Leider – natürlich im Moment _Gott sei Dank – _hatte sie am 25. Zyklustag keine Chance auf eine Empfängnis. Aber sie WOLLTE ein Kind mit ihm, SEIN KIND, oh ja, sie wollte das! Wenn sie etwas älter war. Und da mußte er ja vielleicht gar nicht gefragt werden... Zumal er sich über Verhütung offensichtlich auch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte... Der Gedanke, mit ihm über Verhütung zu reden, machte ihr Spaß. Obwohl... mußte er da nicht Übung haben? Nach seinem Lebenswandel in den letzten Jahren?

_Zerstör es nicht, Mädchen, bleib bei ihm, denk jetzt nicht darüber nach..._

**Severus**

Eine Weile lag sie ruhig auf ihm, und er genoß ihr Gewicht auf sich wie eine schwere Decke, die ihn noch immer abschirmte von seinen sonstigen Gedanken, von seinem sonstigen Leben. Noch jetzt konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, daß er gleich dorthin zurück müßte. Caryn bewegte nur ihren Kopf und verursachte dennoch damit, daß er zusammen mit dem Rest seines Samens aus ihr herausglitt, was sie unwillkürlich einen herzerweichenden Laut des Bedauerns ausstoßen ließ. Dadurch fühlte er sich als Mann in einer Weise wertgeschätzt, daß er wieder nicht anders konnte, als seine Hände in ihr Gesicht zu legen, um seiner Dankbarkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sie sahen sich an und lächelten.

„Ich danke Dir..." sprach sie in die Stille um sie herum, gerade als er den Mund öffnete, um das gleiche zu ihr zu sagen.

„Ich danke DIR!"wurde so zu seiner Antwort, und Caryn brachte es auf den Punkt:

„Geben und Nehmen, nicht wahr?"

„Du hast mir sehr viel gegeben, Caryn", sagte er ernst.

„Es ist das Wunderschönste, mit Dir zu schlafen, weißt Du?" drückte sie aus, und er nickte einfach.

_**Entsymbiotisierung**_

**Caryn**

Wie seltsam, wie unvollständig sie sich anfühlte ohne ihn in sich. Ihre Schamlippen waren klebrig und fühlten sich ungewohnt an. Sie kuschelte sich neben ihm in seinen Arm und legte ihr Ohr an seine Brust. Spürte seinen wieder ruhigen Herzschlag, wie sein Brustkorb sich hob und senkte, und war so eingelullt von der sie beide umgebenden LIEBE, daß sie wirklich vergessen hatte, daß dieser Zustand nicht für immer anhalten würde.

„Wir sollten aufstehen, Caryn, Du darfst nicht zu spät nach oben kommen." Severus fackelte nicht lange, setzte sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

„Ich will Dich aber gar nicht loslassen", begehrte sie auf und schmiegte sich von hinten wie ein Gürtel um seine Hüften. Lässig beugte er sich noch einmal zu ihr herunter, um ihr einen flachen Kuß auf den Mund zu geben, aber er sah sie kaum mehr an, und Erbarmen hatte er keines.

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen, nehme ich an?" Seine ironische Frage wirkte gedankenverloren, automatisiert, so als seien ihm seine Worte kaum bewußt. Caryn wurde von Panik überflutet, wie sie ihn dort stehen sah, aufrecht neben dem Bett, vor sich aus dem Fenster sehend, schon unendlich weit von ihr entfernt.

„Morgen?" rutschte ihr heraus, war gar nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, schlicht der Angst entsprungen, ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde ihr weiter entgleiten zu sehen. Hilflos. Machtlos. _Sieh mich an, bitte!_ „Morgen, Severus?" drängte wider besseres Wissen aus ihr, und von diesem Augenblick auf den nächsten war _ihr_ Severus vollständig verschwunden.

„Wir haben REGELN!" sagte er kalt. Ohne das geringste Gefühl. Als sei da nie Gefühl gewesen. Als sei all das eben nie passiert. „Ich erwarte von Dir, daß Du ENDLICH diese Regeln einzuhalten bereit bist! Wir können nicht… DIES HIER tun, wenn Du diese Regeln nicht endlich akzeptierst!"

„Aber wieso..." war nur ihre Verzweiflung darüber. Zu fragen gab es nichts.

„Caryn, wir führen keine Liebesbeziehung", erinnerte er sie emotionslos. „Wir hatten vor, uns mit unseren Körpern zu beschäftigen. Das haben wir getan…" Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete sie sein Zögern ab. „Was sehr… _schön_ war. Aber es ändert nichts. Wir werden unsere getrennten Leben weiterführen."

_Nein! Severus…_ „Nein!" _Das geht nicht!_ „Ich liebe Dich doch, und Du..." Sie achtete selbst überhaupt nicht auf ihre Worte, wollte in diesem Moment nur um jeden Preis verhindern, daß ihr Gespräch aufhörte. Daß er sich endgültig von ihr abwandte und sie zurückließ. Leer. Ausgezehrt. Mehr ALLEIN als je zuvor in ihrem Leben. Wenigstens sollte er zu ihr sprechen. Auch wenn ihr entsetzlich weh tat, wie er dem, was eben zwischen ihnen geschehen war, mit jedem seiner Worte einen weiteren Teil seiner Existenz aberkannte.

„Ich habe Dir gesagt, ich werde Dich nicht lieben. Das hast Du gewußt."

„Du HASTmich doch aber geliebt, eben..." Ihren Lippenbewegungen entkam kein Laut. Aber es war doch die Wahrheit… Es hatte sich ANGEFÜHLT wie die Wahrheit. WAR es die Wahrheit?

„Ich habe gesagt, daß es sehr schön war. Das heißt aber nicht, daß ich Dich heiraten werde."

„Aber Du HAST mich doch _..."_

**Severus**

„Ich werde mich nicht an Dich binden, Caryn. Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt."

In Wahrheit war es eben DAS, was er in diesem Moment verzweifelt benötigte: Er brauchte dringend KLÄRUNG. RETTUNG. ABSTAND. SICHERHEIT. Er mußte wieder vollständig werden. So schnell wie möglich die Sicherheit seines vertrauten Lebens wiederherstellen. Seine Einsamkeit. Seine Person. Ohne äußere Einflüsse. Diese _äußeren Einflüsse_ nämlich WAREN nicht äußerlich, sielösten ihn auf, _innerlich, _sein Leben, alles, was er je gewußt und gedacht hatte. ER BRAUCHTE ALLES, was er gewußt und gedacht hatte. Er WAR das alles. Sonst war er nichts. Ein schuldbeladener, verachtenswürdiger Todesser, der nichts besaß, nicht einmal ein eigenes Leben. Und KEINE LIEBE. Vor allem keine Liebe.

Sobald er sich aus Caryns Armen, aus ihrem Bett entfernt hatte, hatte sich, schleichend zuerst, die lähmende irrationale Angst immer weiter in ihm ausgebreitet, die von Caryns erneutem Angriff auf seine Regeln noch verstärkt worden war. Das zwang ihn, sich auf gewohnte Weise von dieser Frau zu distanzieren, indem er sich an seine vertrauten Gedanken und Sätze hielt. ES MUßTE WIE IMMER SEIN. Er spürte, daß er sie damit verletzte, wie er ihre Aura des Glücks, in die sie ihn mit ihr zusammen eben eingehüllt hatte, damit zerstörte. Darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er mußte weg. Erst einmal weg.

Er atmete auf. Abstand machte es leichter. Je weiter er sich von Caryn entfernte, desto unwirklicher erschien ihm sein Zustand in ihrer Umarmung und desto stärker wurde das Wissen, daß er nach wie vor ER SELSBT war. Er brauchte lediglich Abstand zu gewinnen von den Illusionen vorgaukelnden Hormonen. Von den in den Knochen gespeicherten Erinnerungen aus dem Mutterleib. Dann würde es ihm möglich sein, in die Realität zurückzukehren.

_Es GIBT nur diese Realität, es GIBT nur mein normales Leben, es WAR nur Sex, NUR SEX, es wird alles in Ordnung kommen, sobald ich nur wieder in mein normales, reales Leben zurückkehre._

Es war richtig und NOTWENDIG, in sein reales Leben zurückzukehren. Alles andere war eine Illusion. Er HATTE nur dieses eine Leben, welches ihm nicht einmal wirklich gehörte. Er war so, wie er war. IHN liebte sie nicht, und sie würde ihn sowieso verlassen.

Caryn starrte ihn voller Entsetzen an.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du weiterhin dienstags und freitags zu mir kommst", hörte er sich sagen. Kühl. Unbeteiligt. Das war falsch, das war gefährlich, aber irgendwie auch nicht zu ändern. Noch nicht jetzt.

Sich konzentrierend, sprach er einen Reinigungszauber, der Caryns Flüssigkeiten von seiner Haut entfernte – er tat das mit einem Widerstreben, über das er nicht weiter nachdenken wollte – und zog sich mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs an.

„Severus!"

Er drehte sich nur mit dem Oberkörper zu der Frau in seinem Bett um und musterte sie streng.

„Ich werde mich NICHTin einen anderen Mann verwandeln, Caryn, auch JETZT nicht."

„Wer bist Du jetzt, und wer warst Du eben?" ließ ihn wanken. Schlucken. Atem schöpfen. Verkrampft.

„Wer ich jetzt bin, das WEIß ich. Wer ich eben war..." Er zögerte. Das Wissen, daß sie Aufrichtigkeit verdient hatte, war noch da. Er wandte sich ihr gänzlich zu. „Wer ich eben war, weiß ich nicht, Caryn. Bitte laß mich jetzt..."

Sie schluckte. Eine Welle ihrer Trauer und Angst kam an ihrer Kontrolle vorbeigeschwappt, und etwas in ihm verkrampfte sich. Das war SEINE Trauer. SEINE Angst. DIESELBE Angst. Dann hatte sie sich wieder im Griff und stand ebenfalls auf, so daß sie sich gegenüberstanden. Er vollständig bekleidet, sie nackt.

„Du brauchst Abstand", entschied Caryn mit fester Stimme. „Das ist in Ordnung." Sie verzog das Gesicht, schickte leiser hinterher: „Versprichst Du mir nur, daß Du mich nicht vergißt?"

Dankbar für ihren Rückzug küßte er sie auf die Wange, darauf achtend, sie sonst nicht zu berühren.

„Das könnte ich nicht, selbst wenn ich es wollte."

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Vergiß nicht, daß ich Dich liebe."

„Du weißt, wie ich darüber denke, Caryn."

Er entfernte sich endgültig aus ihrem Strahlungsbereich und wartete, bis sie sich angezogen hatte und ging. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloß gefallen war, sprach er mechanisch einen Reinigungszauber für das verborgene Schlafgemach, versiegelte die Tür, welche gleichzeitig verschwand. Alles Denken schob er erst einmal beiseite und konzentrierte sich darauf, sämtliche Unterrichtsstunden der kommenden Woche vorzubereiten.

**Caryn**

Sie weinte, sobald sie ihm den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Langsam, widerstrebend, erschöpft entfernte sie sich Schritt für Schritt von dem Ort, wo sie sein wollte und für immer bleiben. Erst jetzt, seinen betörenden – _und_ _verstörenden_ – Reizen entkommen, fühlte sie, wie wund ihre Scheide sich anfühlte. _Wund und doch gesegnet, _kam ihr in den Sinn, sie hatte seinen Samen in ihrem Schoß, und für diese Samenzellen war es egal, daß sie sich in Disharmonie getrennt hatten.

Es war so unsagbar schön, so PERFEKT gewesen... und er hatte das kaputt gemacht mit Worten, die allem, was Caryn zuvor gefühlt hatte, widersprachen. Geliebt hatte sie sich gefühlt, geehrt, ihm so nah, wie es zwischen zwei Menschen möglich war. Und dann… hatte er sich ihr entzogen.

_Er ist aufgestanden. Hat gesagt: Wir sehen uns wieder. Wollte einfach Auf Wiedersehen sagen. Du hättest in der Lage sein müssen, danach sofort zu gehen, Dich ganz unauffällig zurückzuziehen – dann hättest Du diese Nähe vielleicht erhalten können! _

Er war so kalt gewesen. Hatte so getan, als sei all das Wunderschöne niemals passiert. Er hatte sich rigoros zurückgezogen – und Caryn war in Panik geraten. Hatte krampfhaft versucht, ihn festzuhalten. Und er hatte das als einen Angriff auf seine Regeln verstanden.

_Du WEIßT doch, daß er diese verdammten Regeln braucht! Er braucht sie, um sich überhaupt auf Dich einzulassen. Es ist wichtig für ihn, daß Du Dich an die Regeln hältst. Ihm sein Gerüst läßt. Seine Kontrolle. _

Stattdessen hatte sie genau das schon wieder nicht geschafft. Hatte ihm zu verstehen geben müssen, daß sie sein Gerüst zerstören wolle. Daß das, was er ihr gab, ihr nicht genüge. Daß ER ihr nicht genüge! Und das WAR doch seine Überzeugung, die er so verbittert vertrat: Daß niemand wirklich IHN lieben konnte. Weil er selbst nicht liebenswert war. Damit hatte sie ihn in den Rückzug getrieben.

_Ich hatte solche Angst. Er hat mich allein gelassen. Alles kaputt gemacht._

Sie WAREN sich nah gewesen. Er HATTEsie voller Liebe angesehen, ihr Gesicht gestreichelt, ihren Namen geflüstert... So viel Nähe war für ihn zu viel gewesen. Seine tiefsitzende Angst, der sie diffus immer wieder in ihm und seinem Verhalten begegnete, BEZOG sich doch gerade auf solch eine Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen, darauf, aus einer solchen Nähe heraus verletzt zu werden.

_Er ist davon überzeugt, daß Du ihn verlassen und verletzen wirst. Er glaubt Dir nicht, daß Du ihn wirklich liebst…_

Aber heute hatte Severus sich ihr anvertraut, mehr als je zuvor, und sich dann panisch zurückgezogen, um seine Unabhängigkeit erst einmal wiederzuerlangen. _Bitte laß mich jetzt... _hatte er sie gebeten.

Das hatte sie schließlich getan. Aber war es da schon zu spät gewesen? Caryn war stehengeblieben, kämpfte mit ihrer puren Panik: Hatte sie ihn jetzt für immer verschreckt? Hatte SIE mit ihrer Unfähigkeit, ihn zu akzeptieren, alles kaputtgemacht? Hatte sie ihm jetzt beweisen, daß ihre Liebe nicht stark genug war?

Alles in ihr schrie danach, zu ihm zurückzurennen und sich zu entschuldigen, Besserung zu geloben, ihm zu versichern, daß sie ihn nehmen wollte, wie er war, damit zufrieden sein, was er ihr zu geben bereit war. Aber warum sollte er ihr das überhaupt noch glauben? Warum war sie so ungeduldig und unersättlich? Wie oft waren sie darüber aneinandergeraten?

Bisher hatte er ihr immer verziehen. Sie ertragen. Er HATTEsie so genommen, wie sie war. Hatte ihr das Zugeständnis gemacht, sie ZWEImal in der Woche zu ihm kommen zu lassen. Sie hatte ihm versichert, daß sie damit würde leben können. Und sie, die ihm ausdrücklich VERSPROCHEN hatte, ihn als ihn selbst zu lieben, war unfähig dazu? _Verdammt, warum bin ich nur so?! _

Was konnte sie tun? Würde sie alles noch schlimmer machen, wenn sie jetzt zu ihm zurückginge? _Ich muß zu ihm zurück! Ich muß! Ich muß! _Stattdessen stieg sie die steile Wendeltreppe zum Ravenclaw-Turm hoch und entfernte sich mit jedem Schritt weiter von seinen tiefen Kerkern. Wie sollte sie aushalten, ihm all dies nicht sagen zu können? Wie sollte sie die Ungewißheit ertragen, ob er sie nächstes Mal überhaupt noch hereinlassen würde? Ihn bei den Mahlzeiten zu sehen? Dienstag in _Zaubertränke _seine Rache zu spüren zu bekommen…

„»Rien n'est plus cruelle d'une femme répudié.« Heißt übersetzt?" riß sie der Adler in der Tür zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt stellte sie ihre Augen auf ihn ein, als er freundschaftlich hinzufügte: „Von wem dieses Zitat stammt, frage ich lieber nicht, ich möchte Dir nicht zumuten, hier schlafen zu müssen!"

„Was?"

„Es war, wie es scheint, anstrengend bei Deinem Liebsten..."

„_GRAUSAM? _– Verdammt, meinst Du das auch? Bin ich das?"

„Zuweilen bestimmt… aus seiner Sicht. In der Liebe ist er wahrscheinlich verletzlicher als andere", meinte der Adler nachdenklich. „Aber sprich es ruhig einmal aus, das kann nicht schaden. Das nächste Mal ist dann ERdran."

Caryn lächelte ihn an.

„_Nichts ist grausamer als eine zurückgewiesene Frau. _– Ich werde Dich vermissen, wenn ich Hogwarts eines Tages verlassen muß, weißt Du?"

_Oh Gott, denk nicht daran, wie es dann mit Severus weitergehen wird... _

Sie würde sich zusammenreißen. Und Severus jetzt vor allem seine verdiente Ruhe vor ihr gönnen. Aber morgen. Morgen würde sie zu ihm gehen und sich entschuldigen. Ihm von ihrem Freund, dem Adler, erzählen. Er würde darüber lachen, und alles würde nicht mehr so schlimm sein...

Ohne sich um die letzten Mitschüler im Gemeinschaftsraum zu kümmern – Lucas war glücklicherweise nicht dabei –, schlüpfte sie hindurch zu ihrem ruhigen Schlafsaal und ihrem Bett. Dank dem weisen Türklopfer konnte sie gleich einschlafen.

**Severus**

So, das war der letzte Trank. Er stellte die Zutaten in einen Korb, legte das Rezept dazu und verstaute beides in dem dafür bestimmten Hängeschrank in seinem Labor. Mit einem aufmerksamen Rundblick überprüfte er, ob alles aufgeräumt und sauber war, bevor er das Licht löschte und im Dunkeln in Richtung Treppe zu seiner Wohnung eilte.

Ob Caryn sehr geknickt war? Er hatte in ihren Augen sicherlich alles kaputtgemacht. HATTEdie Aura des strahlenden Glücks zerstört, die sie umgeben hatte – die sie BEIDE umgeben hatte – bevor er sich aus ihrer Nähe gelöst hatte.

_Diese Nähe ist eine Illusion! Du kannst keiner Frau nah sein. Du BIST nicht so._

Er hatte diese Illusion beendet. Und damit wieder einmal geschafft, Caryn in ihre Trauer zu stoßen.

_Sie wird Dich auch verletzen, schneller als Du denkst, sie wird aufhören, Dich zu lieben, Dich verlassen, und zwar schon bald… _

Indem er auf diese Weise mit ihr umging, würde er diese Prophezeiung zu einer sich selbst erfüllenden machen, soviel war klar.

_Sie hat schon wieder versucht, Eure äußere Struktur, sein Gerüst in Frage zu stellen, und das, nachdem Du sie so nah an Dich heran hast kommen lassen!_

Sie hatte ihm zuvor ihren Körper und ihre Seele geschenkt, und sie hatte nicht umhin gekonnt zu bemerken, daß ihr seine Seele dabei begegnet und diese ihr dabei extrem nahe gekommen war.

_Sie hat sich geliebt gefühlt_, _hat sie gesagt_. _Das hast DU zu verantworten!_

Er HATTEdas getan. Er wollte es wieder tun. Die ganze Zeit. Immer.

_Du kannst nicht lieben. Du kannst nicht geliebt werden. Sie wird Dich verlassen._

Er wiederholte sich.

_Du brachst Abstand, Unabhängigkeit, Einsamkeit. Dein vertrautes Leben._

Er war nicht mehr einsam. Er wollte nicht mehr einsam sein. Wenn er Caryn Glauben schenken würde, BRÄUCHTEer nicht mehr einsam zu sein, vielleicht niemehr...

_Wenn man Dich so denken hört, müßte Dir angst und bange werden! Du vergißt die Realität. Mußt Dich so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen! Nur weg aus ihrer Nähe! Sie macht Dich verrückt!_

„Ich weiß, dass James Potter ein arroganter Widerling ist", hatte Lily gesagt, und in dem Moment hatte ihr auch so gerne geglaubt... Diese Worte hatte Lily zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie sie ausgesprochen hatte, noch selbst geglaubt. Während Severus im Innersten die Wahrheit bereits gekannt hatte. Dennoch... hätte er vielleicht nicht doch die Möglichkeit gehabt, diese Wahrheit zu verändern...? Wenn er sich selbst geändert hätte...?

Verlangte Caryn, daß er sich ändern müsse? Was verlangte sie von ihm? – Daß sie eine Liebesbeziehung führten. Das konnte er nicht. Für ihn war es zu spät. Sein Leben hatte er vor Jahrzehnten verloren. Selbst wenn er es wollte, selbst wenn er sich auf ihre Liebe einlassen WOLLTE: Er HATTE kein Leben mehr, in das er Caryn lassen könnte, das er mit ihr teilen könnte. NICHTS hatte er. Kein Leben. Keine Liebe. EGAL WAS ER WOLLTE!

_Und was WILLST Du, Severus?_

Vergessen. Aufhören zu denken.

Bewußtlos sein. Schlafen.

Schlafen.


	10. WAS zu verhüten?

_**FREUDsche Verhütung**_

**Severus Sonnabend,7.3**

_Gegen Morgen verwandelte sich Lilys Gesicht in Caryns. _

„_Verlaß mich nicht", fleht Severus. „Ich liebe Dich, bleib bei mir, ich kann nicht ohne Dich leben, schwöre mir, daß Du bei mir bleibst..." _

„_Ich werde Dich nie verlassen, wir gehören zusammen! Wir werden für immer zusammensein", antwortet Caryn und legt seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, der sich in einer wunderschönen Linie wölbt. _

„_Dein Sohn hat ein Recht darauf, um Lilys Sohn hast Du Dich genug gekümmert. Jetzt darfst Du eine eigene Familie gründen!"_

_Oh Gott! _Er schrak hoch. Das hatte er völlig vergessen!

Daß er Caryn gestern entjungfern würde, war ja nicht geplant gewesen. Der Einmalig-Verhütungstrank konnte bis zu vierundzwanzig Stunden nach dem Geschlechtsverkehr eingenommen werden. Würde Caryn die Geistesgegenwart besitzen, daran zu denken und zu ihm zu kommen? Wußte sie als Muggelgeborene überhaupt über magische Verhütungsmethoden bescheid? Sicher waren ihr diese künstlichen Muggelhormone vertrauter... Aber so überstürzt, wie ihre Annäherung geschehen war, hatte sie mit Sicherheit nicht geschafft, einen Gynäkologen zu kontaktieren? _Caryn darf nicht schwanger werden!_ Zumindest das stand – bei allen verheerenden und streitenden und erschöpfenden Impulsen in ihm – außer Frage.

Was sollte er tun? Sie in der Großen Halle ansprechen? Ihr eine Eule schreiben? Einen Slytherin mit einer Botschaft zu ihr schicken? Ihr im Gang auflauern? Noch besser: in Hogsmeade hinter eine Hausecke ziehen?

_Bist Du derselbe Mann, der das Thema Verhütung bereits im Erstgespräch abzuhandeln pflegt? Der jeder Kandidatin bereits das Pulver in die Hand drückt, bevor er den Schwur anleitet, und sich die gewissenhafte Anwendung von ihr schwören läßt?_

_Bist Du derselbe Mann, der zusätzlich zu dieser ziemlich sicheren Maßnahme an jedem Morgen eines Treffens einen Trank gegen die Beweglichkeit seiner Spermien zu sich nimmt?_

Bei Caryn war alles so anders gewesen. So unvorhergesehen, so rasant, so... _anders._

_Das ist FREUD, mein Lieber. Dein Unbewußtes will sie an Dich binden, indem Du ihr ein Kind machst. _War ein Teil von ihm in Versuchung gewesen, den gleichen erbärmlichen Fehler zu machen wie seine Mutter? – Da konnte er dieser penetranten Stimme in seinem Kopf direkt dankbar sein, die ihm diesen Traum geschickt hatte...

Zunächst mußte er sich um den Trank selbst kümmern!

Zumindest war der andere Punkt bei kühler Betrachtung kein Problem.

Es kam alles auf seine Ausstrahlung an. Selbst Professor Snape erschien manchmal zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Und selbst für Professor Snape war nichts dabei, eine Schülerin zu sich zu bestellen, wenn er keine Spur einer Verfänglichkeit darin erkennen ließ.

Caryn war, wie immer, bereits auf ihrem Platz am Ravenclaw-Tisch, als er den Mittelgang entlangkam. Normalerweise ließ er seine Augen nur ganz kurz zu ihr, begnügte sich ansonsten mit gelegentlichen legilimentischen Stipvisiten, bei der er in diesen Tagen stets ihr Sehnen in seine Richtung aufgefangen hatte, so als habe er alle fünf Minuten das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich dessen zu vergewissern. Heute ging er ohne Umschweife zu ihr, nahm ihr Herzklopfen wahr, das im ersten Moment bei ihnen beiden alles andere überdeckte und sagte, als er dicht neben ihr stand, in seinem typischen desinteressierten Lehrertonfall:

„Sie haben etwas Wichtiges vergessen bei ihrer letzten _Strafarbeit, _Miss Willson. Kommen Sie bitte nach dem Abendessen heute kurz in mein Büro. Auf jeden Fall aber vor acht Uhr."

Caryn sah ihn erstaunt an, und er registrierte zufrieden, daß sie mehrere andere Gefühle erfolgreich aus ihren Gesichtszügen heraushielt: Angst, Freude, ...LIEBE_... _ANGST…

_Liebe und Angst gehören zusammen, Caryn, da kann ich Dir nicht helfen. Ich kann mir ja selbst nicht helfen… _Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder auch nur ein Lächeln wandte er sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Platz. Caryns verzweifelte Hilflosigkeit hatte sich an ihm festgesaugt. Ihre LIEBE. Sie LIEBTE ihn. IHN. Sie WUßTE noch nicht, daß sie damit aufhören würde. Caryn hatte Angst. Die riesige Sorge, ihn zu verlieren. Dieselbe Angst vor demselben Schmerz wie er selbst. Machte es einen Sinn, daß sie beide dieselbe Furcht hatten, ohne sie zu teilen und gemeinsam aus dem Weg zu räumen?

_Als ob es DARUM ginge, Severus! Und DU wirst Caryn auch gar nicht VERLIEREN, sondern Du HATTEST sie nie. Nie wirklich. DU BIST NICHT DER MANN, den sie liebt. Der sie lieben kann. DU BIST NICHTS._

Und wie konnte es dann sein, daß er NICHTS war als die pure Sehnsucht, wieder bei ihr zu sein? Sie einfach wieder in seine Arme zu nehmen, sie zu trösten, sie zum Bett zu tragen, damit sie wieder glücklich miteinander sein konnten?

_DU BIST NICHTS! UND ERST RECHT NICHT GLÜCKLICH! _

Er wandte alle Selbstdisziplin auf, nicht panisch von seinem unberührten Platz aufzuspringen und aus der Halle zu rennen. Streckte seine Hand nach der kalten Kaffeetasse vor sich aus. Hinderte sich daran, seinen Geist auf Caryn zu richten, die es in diesem Moment TAT: Sie stand hastig auf und … rannte immerhin nicht, sondern machte nur sich mühsam nicht allzu sehr beschleunigende Schritte. Gleich würde sie rennen, sobald sie die Halle verlassen hätte, weinen vielleicht, sich allein auf ihr Bett werfen… Und Severus saß hier und konnte an nichts anderes denken, als daß sie heute Abend zu IHM laufen, er sie in die Arme reißen würde, sie küssen und zu SEINEM Bett tragen und … sich mit ihr treiben lassen.

Das wollte er tun, und er KONNTE es auch. Nicht heute, er mußte dafür sorgen, daß die Wochentag-Struktur aufrechterhalten blieb, gerade jetzt, wo er… wo sich sonst so viel Struktur auflöste, wenn sie zusammenwaren. Die Regeln waren das Gerüst, welches ihnen auf der anderen Seite Freiheiten erlaubte. Solange dieses Gerüst bestand, war alles kein Problem. _Bis sie Dich verlassen wird._ Das WÜRDE sie, sie würde alles Schöne beenden, er würde sie verlieren, und das würde ihm weh tun. Aber er würde es überleben. Mit Hilfe seines Gerüsts. Welches Caryn auf Abstand halten konnte. Ihm so ermöglichen, sein gewohntes Leben nicht zu verlieren, so daß er _nachher _dort würde weitermachen können. Wieder als _Severus_ _Snape_, nicht als _Sivírus_. Er würde es schaffen. Ohne Caryn. Ohne Liebe. Mit seinem Gerüst. So einfach war das.

_**Hogsmeade**_

**Caryn Sonnabend, 7.3 **

Ihr Inneres schien ausschließlich aus ANGST zu bestehen. Einer Angst, die sämtliche ihrer Eingeweide mit wütendem Rumoren füllte, sie zu gleicher Zeit von innen aushöhlte, gefühllos und taub machte. Zu leer für alles andere, was nicht dieses Gefühl war. Nie hatte sie SO oft SO viel Angst gehabt wie in diesen Tagen ihrer Annäherung an Severus. Mußte das so sein in der Liebe? War dieser Mann diesen ewigen Psychoterror wert?

_JA!!! _Schrie alles in ihr. Noch nie war sie so glücklich gewesen wie gestern in seinen Armen! Und es hatte sich so angefühlt, so EINDEUTIG so angefühlt, als sei das für ihn auch so gewesen... Aber dann... hatte er sich wieder unendlich weit von ihr entfernt, unerreichbar gemacht…

Sie machte sich keine Illusionen, daß Snape sie heute aus Sehnsucht zu sich bestellt hatte. Nein, daß er zum ersten Mal, solange sie zurückdenken konnte, zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle erschienen, daß er zu ihr gekommen war, sie öffentlich zu sich eingeladen hatte, konnte nur etwas Schreckliches bedeuten. Wollte er ihre Beziehung beenden, weil es ihm gestern zu eng geworden war? Weil er wütend auf Caryn war, weil sie wieder seine Regeln nicht akzeptiert, sondern ihn wieder bedrängt hatte? – Aber würde er sich deswegen die Mühe machen, extra offiziell mit ihr zu sprechen, um sie _freiwillig _an einem _Sonnabend_ zu sich kommen zu lassen? Würde er in dem Fall nicht warten, bis sie regulär zu ihm kam? – Sollte sie tatsächlich etwas vergessen haben? – Was sollte das sein? Was würde ihn dazu bringen, sein Prinzip zu verraten, sie nur an Dienstagen und Freitagen an sich heranzulassen? WAS? ....

Es GAB nichts. Alles Grübeln half nichts. Ihr blieb nichts, als die Angst auszuhalten. Wieviele Stunden bis zum Abend?

Erst einmal lag der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade an. Professor McGonagall stand am Portal und kontrollierte bei den Drittkläßlern die Einwilligungserklärungen der Eltern, während Flitwick dafür sorgte, daß sich die Älteren erst einmal auf dem Vorplatz sammelten, damit alle Schüler gemeinsam die Dementoren am Tor passieren konnten. Es behagte Caryn überhaupt nicht, heute an diesen – hier vom Zaubereiministerium zum Schutz gegen den entflohenen Häftling Sirius Black aufgestellten – Kreaturen vorbei zu müssen. Auch wenn Dementoren sie als die bei weitem abstoßendsten Wesen der Zaubererwelt immer besonders interessiert hatten. Sich von schlimmen Gefühlen ernährend, den Menschen alles Glück raubend, einer Person die Seele durch den Mund heraussaugend... Konnte sich jemand etwas Furchtbareres ausdenken?

Zum Glück stellte sich heraus, daß die erste Aufgabe der Lehrer darin bestand, an der Pforte mittels Patroni die Wächter von Azkaban in Schach zu halten, so daß die Schülerscharen unbehelligt hindurchziehen konnten. Caryn erfaßte die Szenerie mit einem Blick: Severus fehlte wieder einmal. Was natürlich nichts Besonderes war. Und gewiß nichts mit ihrer heutigen Verabredung zu tun hatte. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, wäre es sogar hochgradig erstaunlich gewesen, wenn _Professor Snape _der Öffentlichkeit etwas so Privates wie seinen individuellen Patronus gezeigt hätte.Garantiert hatte niemand der hier Anwesenden jemals seinen Patronus gesehen. Welche Gestalt der wohl annahm? Irgendein schwarzes Tier. Ein Rabe vielleicht. Auf den ersten Blick häßlich. Zerzaust bestimmt. Caryn lächelte liebevoll. Mit kräftigen Schwingen. Ursprünglich. Weise. Zutiefst MAGISCH. Stolz strahlte in ihr. Er war so ein wunderbarer Mann! _Ich LIEBE ihn so sehr! Warum ist es für Dich so schwer, Severus, warum kann es nicht immer so sein wie gestern? Warum können wir nicht einfach miteinander glücklich sein?_

Müßte sie als seine Geliebte nicht wissen, welche Gestalt sein Patronus hatte? Sicher, sie kannte ja noch nicht einmal ihren eigenen Patronus. In den letzten beiden Wochen, in denen sie den Zauber in _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste _übten, hatte sie bisher lediglich silbrigen Dampf zuwege gebracht. Sie war extrem gespannt, welches Tier SIE verkörpern würde. Katzen hatten es ihr angetan, aber daß ausgerechnet sie sich zu Minerva McGonagall gesellen würde… Eulen, die sie auch toll fand, kamen ihr zu weise vor….

Es gab Zauberergeschichten, in denen sich in der Patronusgestalt Liebesbande ausdrückten. Würde ihr Patronus vielleicht dieselbe Gestalt haben wie Severus'? Und er würde das durch Zufall herausfinden und den Beweis darin sehen, daß sie zusammengehörten! Würde seine Widerstände aufgeben, sie für immer in die Arme schließen, und ihre beiden Raben würden um sie beide herumfliegen… Obwohl sie sich ihn auch mit einem Panther vorstellen konnte. _Einer Katze!_ Die würde auch besser zu ihr selbst passen. Ein Rabe WAR sie nicht, nein, ihr wäre bestimmt nicht möglich, einen Raben hervorzubringen…

Wie Severus wohl wirkte, wenn er seinen Zauberstab sowie sein magisches Augenmerk auf etwas so Persönliches wie seinen Patronus richtete? Das wollte sie sehen! Flitwicks Fuchs, McGonagalls Katze, Lupins Hund (es war wohl eher ein Wolf), Charitys Pferd... Diese Ansammlung unterschiedlichster Patronusgestalten, die sich unter der Kontrolle ihrer Erzeuger auf dem Weg tummelten, zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler dann auch viel nachdrücklicher in ihren Bann als jene in einiger Entfernung am Zaun dicht an dicht zusammengekauerten Dementoren. Dennoch war Caryn erleichtert, als sie diesen Engpaß hinter sich gelassen hatte. Jetzt stand ihr dies Unterfangen nur noch einmal auf dem Rückweg bevor...

Nun all ihre Sinne auf die Schlüsselreize ihrer Verliebtheit in den großen, schwarzen Zaubertränkemeister ausgerichtet, war sie zusammen mit Joan und Polly in einer lockeren Gruppe Siebtkläßler ins Dorf hinunter gewandert. Um dann feststellen zu müssen, daß ihr Liebster offensichtlich der einzige Hauslehrer war, der es vorgezogen hatte, im Schloß Aufsicht zu führen. Er gönnte ihr auch gar nichts!

Lucas war am Morgen mit dem Hogwartsexpress zu Lauren gefahren, und das hatte den Mädchen eine Weile Gesprächsstoff geliefert, bevor sich die Freundinnen anderen Inhalten zugewandt hatten. Caryn hatte ernsthaft versucht, sich auf die Themen ihrer Mitschülerinnen einzulassen, ohne sich überflüssig zu fühlen oder sich zu langweilen, hatte sich dann doch wieder abgesetzt. Beinahe nahtlos war sie Professor Flitwick in die Arme gelaufen, der erfreut ein Gespräch mit ihr begonnen hatte. Wenig später hatten die beiden Hagrid und Charity Burbage getroffen, die sich ihnen angeschlossen und sich nett mit ihnen unterhalten hatten, während sie durch das Dorf geschlendert waren, um die jüngeren Schüler zu beaufsichtigen. Auf diese Weise war es für Caryn doch noch ein ganz schöner Nachmittag geworden, der sie die klamme Aufregung ob der Ungewißheit bezüglich Severus' Vorladung am Abend zumindest phasenweise hatte vergessen lassen.

Als die Schülerschar aus Hogwarts sich gegen fünf allmählich auf den Rückweg ins Schloß machte, schlossen die vier sich an. Plötzlich erinnerte Flitwick sich offenbar an Caryns Verhältnis zu Snape, und er ließ sich durch die Anwesenheit der beiden anderen nicht davon abhalten, Caryn daraufhin anzusprechen.

„Wie läuft es denn mit Ihrem... Professor Snape?" wollte er neugierig wissen. „Brauchen Sie vielleicht doch meine Unterstützung?"

Caryn rechnete damit, hier auf Hogsmeades Hauptstraße tot umzufallen, da ihre Wangen sich so heiß anfühlten. Wieso redete er von _ihrem _Professor?! Waren sie und Severus so etwas wie dasprominente Schulpärchen?!

„Du hast Ärger?" erkundigte Charity sich mitfühlend.

„Hat mit Professor Snape zu tun, wissen Sie, Caryn ist doch in ihn reinappariert, hab'n Sie das nicht mitgekricht?" erklärte Hagrid großspurig.

„Ja, davon habe ich natürlich gehört", antwortete Charity. „Und das hat er Dir so übel genommen, daß er Dir das jetzt nachträgt?"

„Bei aller Hochachtung vor meinem Kollegen: Ich finde Severus' Umgang mit Caryn ein wenig... besorgniserregend!" ereiferte sich der kleine Zauberkunstprofessor mittlerweile regelrecht. Caryn hatte zunehmend sauer von einem zum anderen geguckt, die sich über ihren Kopf hinweg über sie unterhielten. Mit ärgerlicher Nachdrücklichkeit fiel sie ihnen ins Wort:

„Es ist sehr lieb von Ihnen und Euch, sich über mich Gedanken zu machen, aber ich habe das alles im Griff." Sorgsam suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. „Professor Snape und ich führen... eine Art _Kampfspiel_, das, glaube ich jedenfalls, uns beiden … ein bißchen Spaß macht, und manchmal fetzen wir uns ganz schön. Aber daran ist nichts _Besorgniserregendes._"

„Naja, _Snape_ und _Spaß_ in ei'm Satz is' schon'n büschen komisch, oder?" grinste Hagrid, und Caryn unterdrückte aus purem Überlebenswillen Severus' Verteidigung, die ihr auf der Zunge lag. Da kam Charity ihr zu Hilfe und löste damit in Caryn ein tiefes Verbundenheitsgefühl aus:

„Och, ich hatte immer schon den Eindruck, daß Severus über einen beachtlichen Sinn für Humor verfügt, wenn der auch meist so von Zynismus geprägt ist, daß man lieber nicht darüber lachen möchte. – Aber auch Minerva hat Spaß mit ihm in ihren Schlagabtauschen, selbst wenn sie sich um die abgezogenen Hauspunkte der Gryffindors zoffen!" Die junge Frau musterte Caryn forschend: „Wahrscheinlich ist das sogar Severus' Art, jemandem seine Zuneigung zu zeigen..."

Oh nein, nicht schon wieder! _Ich will LEBEN, laßt uns doch bitte einfach in Ruhe! _Diesmal,Merlin sei Dank, war es Flitwick, der sie rettete, indem er Charity sofort vehement widersprach:

„Charity, wenn ich Caryn fast weinen sehe, nachdem er ihr völlig ungerechtfertigt Dinge vorwirft, für die sie nichts kann, vermag ich das beim besten Willen nicht mit _Zuneigung _in Verbindung zu bringen!"

Charitys Auge ruhten immer noch auf Caryn, und jetzt nahm das bloße Unwohlsein allmählich panische Züge an. _Bitte denk bloß nicht weiter über Severus' Zuneigung nach, laß mich am Leben!_

„Du sagtest eben, daß Du nicht das Gefühl hast, daß Severus Dir Böses will?" fragte Charity fürsorglich, als Caryn stur geradeaus guckte, ohne sich zu äußern.

„Nein", mußte sie ja sagen. Und was noch? Sie spürte noch immer den nachdenklichen Blick ihrer Muggelkundelehrerin auf sich und war sich darüber im klaren, daß sie auf diese stumme Weise gerade verdächtig war. _Verdammter Mist! _

Glücklicherweise schien Charity zu akzeptieren, daß Caryn nicht genau antworten wollte, denn sie sagte nur:

„Falls Du in irgendeiner Weise Hilfe brauchst: Ich bin für Dich da." Damit schien das Thema wirklich beendet zu sein, denn die junge Lehrerin wandte sich mit einer anderen Frage an Flitwick, der darauf einging. Caryn schickte ihr ein dankbares Strahlen nach und war plötzlich traurig, daß sie niemals der Älteren, die Severus' Humor und Zuneigung zutraute, über ihre Beziehung mit ihm würde reden können. Es müßte schön sein, Charitys Gesprächsangebot annehmen zu können. Mit ihr befreundet zu sein und von ihr Tips zu bekommen, wie sie sich ihrem schwierigen Liebsten gegenüber verhalten sollte...

Als sie sich, in der Großen Halle angekommen, voneinander verabschiedeten und die Lehrer zum Hohen Tisch gingen, nahm Caryn wahr, daß Severus, der allein auf seinem Platz saß und mit seinem Essen beschäftigt war, von allen dreien Blicke unterschiedlicher Beschaffenheit zugeworfen wurden. Mit seinem gefährlichsten Blick vertrieb er die neugierigen Augen. Und sie hatte keinen Anlaß anzunehmen, daß er gleich zu IHR anders sein würde. Was wollte er nur von ihr? Müßte nicht auch ER die Sehnsucht haben – Caryn spürte, wie sich eine warme Erregungswelle von ihrem Bauch aus überallhin in ihren Körper ausbreitete – ihre wunderschöne Vereinigung von gestern wieder zu erleben? In sie einzudringen… Wund war sie noch, aber das wäre so egal! In sich wollte sie ihn haben, die ganze Zeit! Warum konnte sie nur nicht darauf vertrauen, daß er das auch wollte…!

**Severus**

Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er Caryn die Große Halle betreten sehen in Begleitung von Flitwick, Hagrid und der Muggelkundelehrerin, einer hübschen, netten, nicht weiter interessanten jungen Frau, die erst seit zwei Jahren hier unterrichtete. Wohl direkt von der Uni kommend. – Wie hieß die noch gleich? Burgadge oder so ähnlich, Vorname irgendetwas Albernes_... Amanda? Irgendwas mit Liebe jedenfalls, nein, schlimmer:_ _Nächstenliebe! Charity _hieß sie. So äußerst passend, wenn man bedachte, daß sie als _Muggelfreundin _ständig Anfeindungen ausgesetzt war.

Glücklicherweise hatte er als Hauslehrer von Slytherin definitionsgemäß wenig mit ihr und ihren Problemen der mangelnden Nächstenliebe zu tun. Wobei gerade die kleinen arroganten Reinblüter es natürlich nötig gehabt hätten, sich ein wenig Allgemeinwissen über ihre Parallelgesellschaft anzueignen!

Caryn hatte anscheinend Muggelkunde belegt, obwohl sie bei Muggeleltern aufgewachsen war. Und schien sich mit Charity gut zu verstehen, diese hatte Caryn freundschaftlich eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt, als sie sich verabschiedete. Beide _männliche_ Begleiter verdienten diese Bezeichnung kaum. Aber mußte Flitwick _seiner _Lieblingsschülerin die Hand geben – und gar nicht wieder loslassen? Das war wieder dieser Beschützerinstinkt des kleinen, alten Zauberers! Als ob Caryn es nötig hätte, von diesem _Zwerg _beschützt zu werden! _Naja, Severus... die letzte Apparierstunde hast Du augenscheinlich vergessen…? _Er schnaubte innerlich. Fühlte im selben Moment gleich drei Blicke auf sich gerichtet: Flitwicks mißtrauisch, Hagrids nachdenklich, Charitys... forschend? Nicht mißgünstig, vielmehr... interessiert. Sein finsterster Todesblick vertrieb die aufdringlichen Augen. Das Grüppchen um Caryn mußte über ihn gesprochen haben! Flitwick natürlich, der sich _Sorgen _gemacht hatte! Und Caryn damit in Lebensgefahr gebracht! Naja, sie war ja nicht dumm, und augenscheinlich erfreute sie sich bester Gesundheit, wie sie jetzt den am Rand sitzenden Schüler aufforderte, ihr am Ravenclawtisch Platz zu machen. Jetzt erwiderte sie _noch ein _Abschiedwinken von Flitwick, der sich gerade auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch niedergelassen hatte. Sie hatte offensichtlich einen netten Nachmittag in Hogsmeade verbracht. Was man von ihm, hier im Schloß, ja nun beim besten Willen nicht behaupten konnte! – Obwohl ihre Augen, die jetzt zu ihm selbst gekommen waren, nur besorgt blickten. Angstvoll. _Liebe und Angst gehören zusammen, Caryn. Sogar für Dich…_

_**Der Trank**_

**Caryn**

Nach dem Essen ging sie zuerst in die Bibliothek, um ja keinen Verdacht zu erregen, bevor sie sich mit schweren Beinen auf den Weg in die Kerker machte. Diese verdammte Angst... _Unsinn!_ Sie konnte sich wirklich sicher sein: Um sie zum Teufel zu jagen, hätte er sie nicht zu einem Extratermin eingeladen. Und was hatte er gesagt? _Sie haben etwas Wichtiges vergessen. _Etwas, das nicht bis Dienstag warten konnte. Denn sonst hätte er doch nie und nimmer...

Zaghaft klopfte sie an sein Labor.

„Ja?" Seine Stimme klang wie immer. Nicht genervt. Neutral. Sie betrat den Raum und blieb unmittelbar an der Tür stehen. Zwang sich, seinen Blick zu suchen. Der nicht sauer war, nicht auffordernd. _Erleichtert? _Zugewandt. Eindeutig nicht _snapisch._

„Severus, ich... es tut mir wirklich so leid. Daß ich immer so... falsch bin. Daß ich nie damit zufrieden sein kann, was Du mir gibst." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Wie sollte er ihr glauben können, daß sie es erst meinte? Krampfhaft suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. „Also: Ich BINeigentlich damit zufrieden. ICH WILL DAMIT ZUFRIEDEN SEIN! Ich WILL mich an Deine Regeln halten. Ich liebe Dich, und es ist mir ganz egal, was ich dafür bekomme, ich will Dich um jeden Preis, aber es ist so schwer, ich bin so DUMM_, _und..." Sie hatte sich derart in Fahrt geredet, daß sie Severus gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte, und so zuckte sie zusammen, als er plötzlich direkt vor ihr stand.

„Caryn..."

Sie verstummte und wartete gebannt. Sein Ton war ziemlich barmherzig.

**Severus**

Das war anscheinend auch noch dabei gewesen, neben ihrer Angst vor seinem Rückzug. Ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ihn wieder einmal bedrängt hatte. _Ihr ist die Angst, wegen ihrer Fehler verlassen zu werden, auch nicht fremd..., _stellte er für sich fest und fühlte sich paradoxerweise in seiner eigenen unzulässigen Angst vor dem Ende ein wenig erleichterter.

Sicher, ihre fordernde Unbescheidenheit nervte ihn. Aber für ihn gehörte das einfach dazu. _Zu Caryn._ Die in all ihren Emotionen unzensiert und spontan und… eben ABSOLUT war. Die ihm absolutes Geliebtsein schenken wollte. Die bereit war (zumindest theoretisch), ihn absolut zu lieben, so wie er war. Und auf der anderen Seite natürlich auch hohe Ansprüche stellte. – War, den Liebsten täglich zu sehen, für eine Siebzehnjährige ein _hoher Anspruch? _Und von ihm geliebt zu werden? – Das wohl schon eher... – Caryn war aber sehr wohl in der Lage, über ihre Bedürfnisse und ihr Verhalten zu reflektieren, zu diskutieren und Dinge einzusehen, sobald sie die unmittelbare Situation verlassen hatte. Er hätte auch nicht erwartet, daß sie sich widerspruchslos und bequem in alles fügte, was er ihr vorsetzte. Diese junge Frau hatte ihn fasziniert, WEIL sie so war, wie sie war. Als ob er je in Erwägung zöge, sie DESWEGEN zu verlassen!

Etwas anderes machte ihn nervös. Sein eigenes Unwohlsein angesichts ihrer Angst. Er wußte: Ihre Angst gab ihm Macht über sie. Früher hätte er diese Angst geschürt. Ausgenutzt. _Früher. Nicht nach spätestens gestern_. So irreal und irrational das gewesen sein mochte, was sie miteinander erlebt hatten, so groß war seine Sehnsucht danach, es wieder mit ihr zu haben, wieder und wieder. Und SEINEAngst war es gewesen, die ihr Miteinander zerstört hatte. Die für Caryn erst notwendig gemacht hatte, ihn zu bedrängen. Weil er sie, wieder einmal, von sich gestoßen hatte. Sie in ihre eigene Angst gestürzt.

Während ER sich aus dieser Angst heraus reflexhaft zurückzog und sich freiwillig in schmerzhafte Einsamkeit hüllte, um den Verletzungen zuvorzukommen, die er fürchtete, versuchte Caryn, der gefürchteten Einsamkeit zu entfliehen, indem sie sich mit Gewalt an ihn klammerte, wobei sie Verletzungen von ihm in Kauf nahm. Die Angst stand ihnen im Weg, trennte sie voneinander, obwohl sie im Grunde bei ihnen beiden identisch war.

Ruhig stand er ihr nun gegenüber und sprach in ernsten, sachlichen Worten.

„Caryn, ich bitte Dich noch einmal, unsere Struktur zu akzeptieren. Uns fest zweimal in der Woche zu treffen, kommt mir... _richtig _vor. Und fair. Du kannst Dich darauf verlassen, daß ich dann für Dich da bin. Und ich kann... meinen Freiraum behalten." Er hörte sich so an, als ob er vorhabe, sich für einen längeren Zeitraum hier mit ihr einzurichten. _Das wünschst Du Dir, nicht wahr, Severus? Und es ist sinnlos, das zu wünschen! _Caryn würde ihn vielleicht schon nächste Woche verlassen! „Ich brauche diesen Freiraum, Caryn, ich..."

„Es tut mir so leid, Severus, ich hatte mir so fest vorgenommen, es diesmal zu schaffen! Ich will DIR ALLES GEBEN, was Du brauchst. Ich weiß, daß Du Freiraum brauchst! Das ist in Ordnung. Ich..."

War ihr bewußt, daß sie etwas versäumt hatte, indem sie ihm ins Wort gefallen war? Als hätte sie ihn vor dem, was er ihr hatte sagen wollen, bewahren wollen... Wobei er sich bis jetzt nicht darüber klar war, was er ihr eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Und warum nahm er ihre Entschuldigung nicht an und war froh, dieses Gespräch jetzt beenden zu können? Er hatte das BEDÜRFNIS weiterzusprechen.

„Caryn, Du … hast mir gestern sehr viel gegeben. Es tut MIR leid, daß ich uns danach so schnell in die Realität zurückbefördern mußte."

Ihre Aura verschleierte sich. Die Erleichterung, die sie bis eben ausgestrahlt hatte und an der er so gern teilgenommen hatte, die er hatte verstärken wollen, indem er ihr diese Worte schenkte – war ihre Erleichterung ihm doch der Beweis gewesen, daß er bei ihr noch immer nichts zerstört hatte – war verschwunden. Was hatte er denn gesagt?

„Aber das WARdie Realität, Severus", traf ihn wie ein Schnitt in die Brust.

_Das wäre schön, Caryn..._ „Ich fürchte nicht, Caryn..."

„Was war es dann?" Kaum hörbar.

_Glück? _„Ich weiß es nicht..."

Sie schlang die Arme eng um ihren Körper, und ihm blieb schlicht nichts anderes übrig, als die Kluft zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken und ihre Arme durch seine zu ersetzen. Sie festzuhalten und zu warten, bis sie ihre Arme zwischen ihnen beiden herausziehen und um ihn legen würde. Stattdessen machte sie sich von ihm los, um ihm herausfordernd ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Aber es war ein schöner Traum, oder?" In ihrer Stimme waren die Tränen zu HÖREN, die sie in ihren Augen und ihrer Aura versteckte. Er konnte nichts sagen, nicht denken, was er sagen könnte. Öffnete nur spontan erneut die Arme. Bemerkte, daß er die Augen geschlossen hatte, als er ausschließlich SPÜRTE_, _wie sie sich an ihn warf und sich diesmal so weit wie möglich um ihn schlang, wozu sie ja lediglich ihre Arme benutzen konnte. Mit seinen Armen verdoppelte sich der Druck, mit dem sie sich aneinanderdrängten. Ihre Stimme vibrierte in seinem Brustbein.

„Es ist so verlockend, daß es sich so real ANFÜHLT_. – _Und schon zerrede ich es wieder, verdammt..."

Severus stieß resigniert Luft aus seiner Brust. Wollte, warum auch immer, SO gern antworten. Wußte, daß er auf keinen Fall antworten durfte. _Verdammt! _Sie hatte so _verdammt_ recht. Diese Illusion war _verdammt_ _gefährlich_ _verlockend_. Hier, jetzt, heute, immer noch. Um seinem Mund keine Möglichkeiten für irgendwelche Dummheiten zu geben, küßte er sie heftig. Sie umfuhr sein Gesicht dabei drängend mit den Fingern. Löste ihre Lippen von seinen und sagte, noch immer angstvoll:

„Wenn Du so sauer auf mich bist, weil ich so... unerträglich bin, daß Du beinahe mich verlassen willst: Könntest Du mir dann bescheid sagen und mir eine _allerletzte Chance _geben?"

Wie, in Merlins Namen brachte diese Frau es fertig, ihm ständig Dinge zu sagen, die ihn mitten ins Herz trafen? Aus einem Reflex heraus machte er sich los und flüchtete hastig in die räumliche Distanz, wo er die seelische schon wieder verloren hatte. Er sah Caryn nicht an, hatte ihr Gesicht mit ihrer gedämpften Trauer dennoch in allen Einzelheiten vor Augen. Vor weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte er trotz allem, was dagegen sprach, absolute Nähe zu ihr erlebt und zugelassen. Jetzt sagte sie etwas, was er so schmerzhaft zu hören wünschte, was seine Seele für sie öffnen könnte, weil diese sich durch ihre Worte geschützt und sicher fühlte – und er ergriff die Flucht, um Caryns Nähe zu beenden? Was wollte er denn noch MEHRvon ihr? _Sie WIRD aufhören, Dich zu lieben! _Sie wollte ihm beweisen, daß er sich irrte....

„Du meinst, das geht nicht, oder? Aber es ist jetzt doch noch nicht zu spät?" Da war sie laut und deutlich. Caryns Angst, ihn zu verlieren. _Meine Angst. Dieselbe Angst. UNSERE GEMEINSAME ANGST._ Und er stand hier, Meter und Meter von ihr entfernt, und brachte den Mut nicht auf, diese Angst zu vernichten? _Man KANN Angst nicht vernichten! _Was dann? Wie sonst?

Caryn befand sich noch an derselben Stelle. Langsam bewegte er sich auf sie zu. Ihre Augen begleiteten jeden Schritt. Dieselben Augen, in denen er gestern so losgelöst und glücklich gewesen war. Illusion oder nicht: Caryns Augen waren noch DA. Da, IHMzu folgen, bis er dicht vor ihr stehenblieb und nichts tun konnte, als sie wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen. Er sah nichts mehr. Hörte seine eigene Stimme beruhigend auf sie einreden, und das war so anders als alles, was er normalerweise tat, und es hörte sich dennoch so richtig an. Er KONNTEdas: Caryn TRÖSTEN. Ja. Das konnte er.

„Ich bin manchmal wütend auf Dich, das stimmt. Aber Du bist mir nicht unerträglich, Caryn. Im Gegenteil. Du…" _Werd hier jetzt nicht sentimental! Dies ist keine Liebesschnulze!_ J „Aber", fing er noch einmal an, sie von sich abhaltend und streng musternd, „wenn Du jetzt fragen willst, was das Gegenteil von _unerträglich _genau ist, dann kann ich nicht garantieren, daß ich meine Meinung nicht ändere!"

Sie begriff und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich liebe Dich WIRKLICHSeverus."

**Caryn**

Und daß er auf diese ihre Aussage hin schnell das Thema wechselte, traute sie sich jetzt – mitten in diesem Gespräch, in dem sie sich schließlich wieder nahe gekommen waren – einfach als Ausdruck seiner Angst zu sehen und nicht als verschlüsseltes _Du bist mir gleichgültig. _Es war einfach typisch _Snape. _Den sie liebte. Den sie SO SEHR liebte.

„Der Grund, daß ich Dich herbestellt habe, ist ein anderer", erklärte er sachlich, während er sich von ihr losmachte und sie in Richtung Labor leitete. „Wir haben gestern etwas Wichtiges vergessen."

„Nämlich?" fragte sie gespannt.

„Du hast also vor, nächstes Jahr ein Baby zu bekommen?" fragte er mit einem Hochbrauenblick von der Seite zurück.

„Wenn Du mich dann heiraten würdest."

„WAS?!"

Sie grinste über seine Entrüstung.

„Das war ein Scherz! Ich bin gerade am 25. – ich meine heute am 26.– Zyklustag, da ist es leider total unwahrscheinlich, schwanger zu werden."

„Liebe Caryn, Du bist eine Hexe. Und ich ein Zauberer, in aller Bescheidenheit. Es hat schon ganz andere magische Babys gegeben als solche des... 25. Zyklustags!"

„Ehrlich?!" Ihre begeisterte Hoffnung war nicht zu überhören. Er war an seinem Arbeitstisch für Privatprojekte angelangt und hatte sich drohend zu ihr umgedreht.

„Caryn!"

_Willst Du keine Kinder? _Schaffte sie zu unterdrücken.Warf ihm lediglich einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu, worauf er... allen ernstes lächelte!! Schmerzlich. Gequält. Unendlich traurig. _Du willst das doch, Severus, Du WILLST mich doch, ich SEHE das doch… _Mit all ihrer Selbstdisziplin hinderte sie sich daran, ihre Frage doch noch auszusprechen. Sein Lächeln löste sich in Resignation auf.

„Das ist sehr lieb von Dir, Caryn", seufzte er, und selbst _Severus Snape _brachte nicht fertig, beim Seufzen ironisch zu sein.

„Was?"

„Daß Du Deine Frage nicht ausgesprochen hast."

„Wie?"

Er nahm einen Becher von seinem Arbeitstisch und reichte ihn ihr. Caryn nahm ihn entgegen, sah ihn jedoch nur erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe eine gewisse Begabung, diese auch noch entsprechend trainiert früher..., gewisse Bedeutungen der Gedanken oder Gefühle bei einem Gegenüber... wahrnehmen zu können."

„Du hast meine Gedanken gelesen?!" Das fühlte sich nicht bedrohlich an, im Gegenteil, sie fand es wunderbar, daß für IHN IHRE Gedanken wirklich interessant genug waren, daß er sie kennen wollte! Genauso wunderbar wie die Tatsache, daß er wirklich etwas so Faszinierendes beherrschte (das Gerücht von snape'schen heimlichen Legilimens-Angriffen hielt sich also nicht zu unrecht in Hogwarts, solange sie zurückdenken konnte! „Ohne Legilimentikzauber?" Voller Stolz betrachtete sie ihn.

„Das ist zu viel gesagt", schwächte er ab. „Aber manchmal gelingt es mir, die eine oder andere Schwingung aufzufangen, die mir gewisse Rückschlüsse erlaubt."

„Das heißt, daß Du genau weißt, was die Menschen in Deiner Umgebung..."

„Normalerweise wende ich das nicht bewußt an. Schon gar nicht im Alltag, was interessiert mich das Innenleben meiner Schüler und Kollegen?!"

„Aber eben hast Du meine Gedanken...?" Und sie hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt!

„Bei Dir geschieht das oft spontan. Jetzt sowieso, aber auch früher schon, bevor... wir begonnen haben, uns zu treffen."

_Dann BIN ich etwas Besonderes für Dich…?! _„Und das ist besonders?" fragte sie zögernd.

„Normalerweise, bei fremden Menschen, muß ich Blickkontakt aufnehmen und mich mit aller Macht auf diesen Akt der _Legilimentik _konzentrieren. Bei Dir geht das meist einfach so."

_Und das IST doch wunderbar…_Denn das müßte doch bedeuten…„Warum... ist das so?" überwand sie sich zu fragen.

**Severus**

Seltsam, wie unsicher sie ihrer Bedeutung für ihn war! Hatte er nicht das Gefühl, für sie vollkommen durchschaubar zu sein in dem, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt? So durchschaubar und verletzlich, daß er ständig den Drang verspürte, Caryn vor den Kopf zu stoßen, um die Distanz zu ihr künstlich zu vergrößern? Und sie schien sich nicht zu trauen, ihren Gefühlen, die ihr das sicher sagten, Glauben zu schenken... Eine direkte Antwort kam selbstredend nicht in Frage, das was dann aus seinem Mund kam, war aber eindeutig nicht besser!

„Bei Dir handelt es sich nicht um irgendwelche Flausen einer x-beliebigen Schülerin, sondern um Gedanken einer Frau, der ich... mittlerweile ziemlich nahe gekommen bin, ...falls Ihnen das bisher entgangen sein sollte, verehrte Miss Willson." Er lächelte grimmig bei der Erkenntnis, wie er sich schon wieder dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, ihr Sachen zu sagen, die er schon in derselben Sekunde bereute. Seine Ironie zwecks Abschwächung half da wenig. Vor allem nicht dagegen, daß es die Wahrheit gewesen war, die er da ausgesprochen hatte. Selbst Caryn würde aus diesen Worten schließen können, daß… Dann erst sah er sie erstarren. Sah sie ihn mit vor Angst verdunkelten Augen anschauen. Krampfhaft schlucken. Außer lähmender Angst drang nichts zu ihm. Mit verständnislos gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete er sie, unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte.

„Meiner Meinung nach habe Dir eben etwas Positives gesagt", half er ihr ratlos.

„Ich..." Sie räusperte sich. Schluckte wieder. Jetzt fühlte er praktisch ihren Schmerz. Mehr gab sie ihm nicht preis. Rasch nahm er ihr den Becher wieder aus der Hand, um zu verhindern, daß sie etwas verschüttete.

„Was ist, Caryn?" fragte er verständnislos.

„Ich... darf ich … Dir eine von meinen Fragen stellen, ohne daß... Du mich verläßt?"

Er schloß die Augen und tat, unmerklich den Kopf schüttelnd, einen tiefen Atemzug.

_Oh, Caryn… _„Ja doch!"

„Warst Du... diesen _Anderen..._auch so... _nah?"_

Vor Verblüffung schüttelte er seinen Kopf jetzt richtig. An DAShatte er schon so lange überhaupt keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet!

„NEIN!" Aufrichtigkeit verdiente sie, sie anzulügen, kam nicht in Frage. Das war in diesem Fall zweifellos absolut falsch, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment egal. Er gab ihr zu viel Macht über ihn, indem er sie wissen ließ, was sie ihm bedeutete, und dennoch war da ein sehr starker Teil in ihm, der – auch um diesen Preis – WOLLTE, daß sie es wußte. _Heilige Verdammnis, _aber so war das nun einmal! Und Caryn hatte das sehr WOHL zur Kenntnis genommen. Hatte ihren Blick, eben noch auf den Boden gerichtet, zu ihm schnellen lassen. Dennoch sehr skeptisch. Zweifelnd. Wie unsicher sie war! Und warum nutzte er diese Unsicherheit nicht aus, um sich jetzt doch noch über sie zu stellen? Von seiner eigenen Unsicherheit abzulenken? Er konnte nichts anderes wollen, als ihr DIESE Angst zu nehmen, wenigstens DIESE. Eindringlich sah er sie an. „Caryn, warst Du gestern dabei, als wir gestern... beieinander lagen?!"

„Ich weiß ja nicht... vielleicht bist Du immer so, wenn Du... bei einer Frau..."

_Du sollst die Distanz zwischen Euch aufrechterhalten! Unantastbar bleiben! Sei froh, daß sie sich Deiner so unsicher ist! Das ist ein Segen! NOTWENDIG! _Unzurechnungsfähig war er, aber er zerstörte diesen notwendigen Segen. In endgültiger, ihm keine Hintertür lassender Weise. Und trotzdem tat er es. WOLLTE es.

„Sei dessen versichert, daß ich... SO ETWAS... in der Form noch nicht erlebt habe", stellte er trocken fest. Tränen strömten plötzlich über ihr Gesicht, und sie machte keine Anstalten, sie zurückzuhalten. Verzog ihr Gesicht und kniff die Lippen zusammen, um zumindest nicht loszuschluchzen. Bestürzt machte Severus eine Bewegung auf sie zu, während sie sich ein Stück zusammenkauerte, ihre Arme eng angelegt und seine Umarmung lediglich passiv hinnahm. _Ja, Severus, es reicht nicht, daß Du ihr hier eine lächerliche LIEBESERKLÄRUNG nach der anderen machst, nein, jetzt mußt Du sie auch noch TRÖSTEN, Dich in die wievielte Umarmung heute schleichen, obwohl weder Dienstag noch Freitag ist – wie wäre es gleich mit einem Heiratsantrag?!_

„Caryn, ich dachte, das wüßtest Du... _mittlerweile, ... _daß Du keine von den Anderen bist..._"_

Sie schluchzte noch immer nicht, wischte sich jetzt die Tränen ab, während neue nachkamen und schlang schließlich ihre Arme um ihn. Drängte sich gegen ihn, und ihn traf mit einem Schaudern eine Folgerung aus diesem Gespräch: Sie hatte sich ihm absolut hingegeben, sie hatte ihn GELIEBT_, _während sie sich nicht einmal DIESERTatsachesicherwar? Hilflos strich er ihr über das Haar.

„Kann ich davon ausgehen, daß das Tränen der Erleichterung waren, oder weinst Du jetzt, weil Du mich jetztnicht mehr reinen Gewissens verlassen kannst?" wollte er ironisch von ihr wissen. _Und Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, daß es nicht sogar für SIE offensichtlich sein muß, daß das – bei aller Ironie – Dein voller Ernst war?! _Doch, diesmal HATTEsie seine Zugeständnisse zwischen den Zeilen – _IN den Zeilen, Du liebeskranker Idiot!_ – sehr wohl entschlüsseln können, denn sie fragte ihn kummervoll:

„Was kann ich tun, damit Du glaubst, daß ich wirklich Dich liebe und viel zu sehr, um Dich verlassen zu können? Zu WOLLEN!"

Darauf gab es keine Antwort. Es KONNTE keine Antwort darauf geben.

„Trink jetzt bitte den Trank, Caryn. Ich muß gleich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu meinen Schülern." _Na, GOTT sei Dank!! Hast Du es schließlich doch noch geschafft! _

**Caryn**

Daß er ihr auf ihre letzte Frage antworten würde, hatte sie selbstredend nicht erwartet. Für ihn GAB es keine Antwort darauf. Und womöglich gab es überhaupt keine. Keine, die JETZT existierte. _Es wäre so leicht, Severus! Du müßtest mir nur die Chance geben, es Dir einfach unser Leben lang zu BEWEISEN…_

Auch ohne einen Heiratsantrag oder ein potentielles _magisches Baby _– ein wunderbarer Name ihres gestern Nacht erwachten Traums! – war sie so erfüllt von seinen nie für möglich gehaltenen offenen Worten, was sie für ihn bedeutete, daß sie ihre Schritte nicht ruhig zu halten vermochte. Um ein lautes Jauchzen zu verhindern, begann sie zu rennen, so schnell sie konnte, durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. _Er liebt mich doch! Beinahe! Oder es wäre zumindest MÖGLICH!_

Aber hatte er nicht gestern noch das genaue Gegenteil davon gesagt? _Ich werde mich nicht an Dich binden. Ich liebe Dich nicht. _Hatte sie seine Worte heute überbewertet? Caryn ließ ihre schnellen Schritte auslaufen.

_Sei dessen versichert, daß ich... SO ETWAS... in der Form noch nicht erlebt habe._

Naja, über _Liebe_ sagte das strenggenommen ja auch nichts aus. Aber zum erneuten Durchstarten reichte es doch zweifellos. Sie WAR keine von den _Anderen_! Und zum Teufel jagen wollte er sich auch noch nicht. NOCH NICHT.

**Severus**

Kalte Dunkelheit umfing ihn, als er seine Bürotür entsiegelt hatte und den Raum betrat. DAS war es doch! Sein Leben. Wie es WAR. Wie es sein MUßTE. Wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen, wie konnte er nur so zu tun, als ob…

Mit harten Schritten ging er ins Labor hinüber. Dort stand noch der leere Becher, den Caryn vorhin schließlich ohne Murren ausgetrunken hatte.Mit einem strahlenden Gesicht. Wie hatte er ihr so viel sagen können? Ebensogut hätte er so etwas aussprechen können. _Ich liebe Dich. _Welch ein Wahnsinn! Ihr so viel Macht über ihn zu geben. Indem er sie wissen ließ, wie sehr sie ihn verletzen würde, wenn sie ginge. Nichtsdestotrotz WAR es doch so. Sie WÜRDE ihm weh tun. Weil er sie… Aber stimmte das denn? Und was würde er ihr damit versprechen, wenn er derartiges sagte?

_Du gibst ihr den Freibrief, nach Belieben über Dich verfügen zu können. All Deine Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Von Dir zu verlangen, Deine Zukunft mit ihr zu teilen… _

Das konnte er nicht. Er HATTE keine Zukunft. Er hatte ja nicht einmal ein Leben. Das hatte er ihr gesagt. Und auch heute nicht verleugnet. Er hatte ihr nichts versprochen. Dennoch war Caryn am Schluß eindeutig zu GLÜCKLICH gewesen – auch wenn sie sich redlich bemüht hatte, ihn das nicht zu deutlich merken zu lassen. Heute konnte er sich nicht die Illusion machen, daß sie das Ungesagte zwischen seinen Worten nicht gelesen haben könnte. Etwas wirklich Schlimmes ausgesprochen hatte er aber ja nicht und ihr somit wenigstens nicht das Recht gegeben, daraus Ansprüche und Forderungen abzuleiten. _Und das darf auch niemals geschehen!_

Er griff nach dem Becher, ließ Wasser aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs hineinlaufen, setzte den Reinigungszauber an, wandte den Blick ab, als er ihn gedankenverloren zurückstellte.

Außerdem wäre er wahnsinnig, derartige Worte auszusprechen und sich ihr damit NOCHverletzlicher zu machen. _Sie kennt nur einen Bruchteil von mir. Sie wird mit einem Schlag aufhören, mich zu lieben, sobald sie erkennen wird, WER ICH BIN. _Wenn sie erkannt hätte, daß er ein Todesser gewesen war und was das im einzelnen bedeutete. Was das noch immer bedeutete, nach all den Jahren, was es in Zukunft bedeuten würde. In DER EINZIGEN Zukunft, die er hatte. Severus verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, und wer ihn jetzt beobachtet hätte, hätte nur Snapes vertraute, distanzdemonstrierende Geste wahrgenommen. Nicht daß er innerlich dem haltlosen Frieren Einhalt gebieten mußte. Kalt war es um ihn. IN IHM. Unendlich kalt.

_Was kann ich tun, damit Du glaubst, daß ich wirklich Dich liebe und viel zu sehr, um Dich verlassen zu können? Zu WOLLEN!_ Das hatte sie wirklich GEMEINT. Sie war DAVON ÜBERZEUGT, daß das wahr war. _Caryn_. Caryn mit ihrer überschäumenden, warmen Zärtlichkeit, die sie für ihn, Severus, empfand. _Für den Mann, den sie für MICH hält_. Für den Mann, den ER in manchen Momenten für sich selbst hielt. Sie fühlte sich so sicher an, so …. absolut SICHER. Caryn hatte keine Zweifel daran, daß sie IHN liebte…

_Selbst wenn sie sich NICHT plötzlich zurückziehen wird: Sie wird mich immer weniger lieben, je besser sie mich kennenlernen wird. _

Nein, es gab keine Lösung. Es war nicht möglich, daß sie ihn liebte. Es war einfach unmöglich. Und daher war es abgrundtiefer Schwachsinn, ihr auf die Nase zu binden, wieviel sie ihm bedeutete. Mit einem solchen offenen Bekenntnis würde er von ihr verlangen, daß sie Verantwortung für ihre Beziehung übernahm. Daß sie seine Erwartung ertragen müßte, bei ihm zu bleiben. Und der Gedanke an eine Frau, die nur aus Pflichtgefühl, geschweige denn, aus MITLEID bei ihm bliebe, war ihm mehr zuwider als – beinahe – ALLES auf der Welt.

_Das wird niemals geschehen!_

Entsetzt registrierte er, daß er die verborgene Tür hatte erscheinen lassen, einfach indem er die betreffende Wand angestarrt hatte. _Verfluchte Geschichte! Verdammt verfluchte Schwäche! _

_Verdammte HOFFNUNG, Severus. Verdammt verlockende nicht totzukriegende Hoffnung!!_

**Caryn Sonntag, 8.3**

Gespannt betrat Caryn zum Abendessen die Große Halle. Ein Kontrollblick zum Lehrertisch: Severus war nicht anwesend. Sonntags Abends kam er nicht zuverlässig. Leider nahm ER _nicht_ jede Gelegenheit wahr, einen kleinen Blick mit Caryn zu tauschen. Und bei den Mahlzeiten hatte er diese kleine Geste, die sich erstaunlicherweise eingebürgert hatte, ohnehin wieder eingestellt – sie zogen im Unterricht schon genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, das war ja auch richtig…

Caryn stieß einen Sehnsuchtsseufzer aus und suchte jetzt den Ravenclawtisch ab: War Lucas zurück? Ob er Lauren sein großes Geheimnis mitgeteilt hatte? Sie sah ihn zwischen seinen Freunden sitzen, ohne sich an deren Gespräch zu beteiligen. Auch Appetit schien ihm zu fehlen. Gegenüber von ihm war eine kleine Lücke, in die Caryn sich nun quetschte.

„Hallo Du!"

Er hob den Kopf und verzog den Mund zu einer Art Lächeln.

„Hey, Caryn."

„Ist es schiefgelaufen?" fragte sie mitfühlend.

„Naja... Ich hab... Es hat sich einfach nicht ergeben..."

„Du hast ihr nichts gesagt?"

„Es war so schön diesmal. Total harmonisch. Sie wollte..." Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und senkte die Stimme: „Sie wollte mit mir schlafen. Zum ersten Mal, verstehst Du...?"

Caryn grinste ein wenig verächtlich.

„Und da konntest Du natürlich nicht riskieren, diese Chance zu gefährden. Ich verstehe schon." Sie beugte sich ebenfalls näher zu ihm. „Sag mal, ist Dir eigentlich klar, daß sie viel mehr an Dich gebunden ist, nachdem ihr miteinander geschlafen habt? Daß sie jetzt viel verletzlicher ist?!"

Lucas sagte nicht sofort etwas. Dann ein wenig zerknirscht:

„Das hat mir auch viel bedeutet. Und vielleicht..."

„Vielleicht WAS…?!"

„Vielleicht WOLLTE ich ja, daß sie erst mehr an mich gebunden ist, bevor ich es ihr sage..."

„Sollte sie das nicht frei entscheiden können?"

„Was? Sie hat sich doch dazu entschieden, MICH zu nehmen!"

„Aber Du bist magisch!"

„Aber doch nicht NUR!"

Caryn kam eine Idee.

„Würdest Du es ihr verheimlichen? Ich meine: GANZ? IMMER?"

„Du meinst, mich als Muggel ausgeben?"

„Ja."

„Naja... das tue ich ja nun schon eine Weile."

„Und?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob und wie lange wir zusammenbleiben werden. Und sie weiß ja schon, daß ich eine Eule habe, die Post erledigen kann, und daß ich auf einer völlig unbekannten Schule in Schottland bin und daß ich merkwürdige Eltern habe, die sie deswegen immer noch nicht kennengelernt hat."

„Du meinst, sie weiß eigentlich schon, daß Du zaubern kannst!" stellte Caryn ironisch fest.

„Weißt Du, daß Du manchmal Deinem Snape alle Ehre machst?"

„Er ist nicht MEINSnape!" berichtigte sie automatisch. Was für ein Gedanke, daß der Schwur sie hier am Tisch tot umfallen lassen würde! Und Snape glänzte durch Abwesenheit! Würde er sonst aufspringen und zu ihr rennen? Sie in seine Arme reißen? Immerhin hatte er sich mehrfach um ihr Leben gesorgt. Ob Dumbledore den schwarzmagischen Fluch als Todesursache ermitteln könnte?

„Er guckt übrigens gerade", unterbrach Lucas sie in ihren Gedanken.

Caryns Kopf zuckte reflexhaft, obwohl sie genau wußte, daß sie sich doch nicht einfach nach ihm umsehen durfte!

„Er war doch eben gar nicht..."

„Na, das hast Du schon registriert, was? Er ist eben hinter Dir vorbeigeschwebt. Gar nicht bemerkt?"

Caryns Herz schlug so heftig, daß sie ohnehin nichts hätte erwidern können. Das war es also. Todesursache: _Herzversagen_. Diese Herzrhythmusstörungen hier die letzte Verwarnung seitens des Schwurs. _Vielen Dank auch, Severus!_ Caryn bezwang das Verlangen, sich zurückzulehnen, um ihn sehen zu können, und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Teller. Lucas musterte sie noch einen Augenblick spöttisch, bevor er seinen Freund neben sich ansprach.

**Severus**

Er war nach einem Spaziergang im Wald zu spät zum Abendessen gekommen. Zügig durchschritt er die Halle, wobei ihm nicht entging, daß Caryn so sehr in ein Gespräch vertieft war, daß sie ihn nicht bemerkte. Sonst bemerkte sie ihn IMMER,auch wenn sie, wie jetzt, mit dem Rücken zum Mittelgang saß.

„Mahlzeit", brummelte er der versammelten Lehrerschaft zu und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder. Von dort überprüfte er seinen ersten Eindruck: Ja, sie sprach konzentriert mit ihrem jungen Freund, diesem Boots. Das war neu. Normalerweise war der Junge die ganze Zeit mit seinen beiden Kollegen zusammen, bis auf freitags auf dem Weg zu ihrer gemeinsamen Muggelkunde. Hmm. Worüber sprachen die beiden dermaßen intensiv? Er konnte Boots frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Caryn redete anscheinend auf ihn ein. Snape verzog den Mund. Ob sie anderen gegenüber auch so anstrengend beharrlich war? Ob er kurz versuchen sollte, ob er erspüren konnte, was in ihr vorging?

„Severus, darf ich Dich kurz stören?" Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. Sein Direktor hatte sich von hinten genähert und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Ich wollte Dich nur an die Dienstversammlung morgen Abend erinnern. Ich hatte sie an's Schwarze Brett im Lehrerzimmer gehängt, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob Du am Wochenende dort warst..." Das alte gütige Gesicht lächelte auf ihn herab. Severus verengte die Augen. Dumbledore hatte doch wohl nicht bemerkt, womit er beschäftigt gewesen war?

„Albus, ich war selbstverständlich NICHTim Lehrerzimmer am Wochenende! Was Dich wohl auch gewundert hätte." Er klang ziemlich verbiestert. Also einen Gang zurück: „Aber danke, daß Du es mir persönlich sagst." _Und wie nett, daß es nicht am Dienstag Abend ist, _fügte seine innere Stimme – an seine eigene Adresse gewandt – hinzu.

Dumbledore entfernte sich, noch immer lächelnd. Snape mußte wirklich vorsichtiger sein! Ein Blick zum Ravenclawtisch zeigte ihm, daß Boots sich wieder seinen Freunden zugewandt hatte und Caryn im Begriff war aufzustehen. Jetzt waren ihre Augen bei ihm, und er brauchte nichts zu tun, um die Wärme von ihr zu fühlen. Er schenkte ihr einen kurzen, intensiven Blick – sein Lächeln problemlos in sich haltend – und holte Luft, weil sein Herz sich selbständig machen wollte. Er verlagerte das Gewicht und wandte sich endlich seinem Essen zu. Als er das nächste Mal aufsah, war Caryn verschwunden. Er WÜRDE sie noch nicht gehen lassen. Irgendwann würde sie weglaufen, und er würde sie nicht daran hindern können. Aber noch war sie da. Noch liebte sie ihn. Noch wartete sie auf ihr nächstes Treffen ebenso sehr wie er. _Übermorgen_.

_**Lehrerkonferenz**_

**Severus Montag, 9.3**

Wie üblich war er zuerst in Dumbledores Büro gewesen, um kurz mit seinem Direktor über die neuesten politischen Entwicklungen – und in diesen Tagen über den Stand der Fahndung nach Sirius Black – zu sprechen. Die angenehme Nebenwirkung dieser Gewohnheit bestand darin, daß ihm so erspart blieb, zur Begrüßung die Runde um die bereits Anwesenden zu machen. Auf diese Weise brauchte er nur von Zeit zu Zeit widerwillig seine Hand – und bei bestimmten Leuten seine Augen – zu heben, wenn seine Kollegen ankamen.

Allmählich füllten sich die Plätze in der Runde. Zuletzt hetzte die _Nächstenliebe _herein und mußte mit dem letzten freien Platz – neben ihm – vorlieb nehmen, nachdem sie ihn überraschenderweise angelächelt hatte. War die Frau verrückt geworden? Snape verzog das Gesicht.

„Können Sie auch _richtig_ lächeln?" fragte diese Person keck.

_Darauf haben Sie keinen Anspruch_. „Warum interessiert Sie das?" brummte er widerwillig.

„ICH lächle gern", antwortete sie leichthin.

„Und wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, daß MICH DAS interessiert?" giftete er jetzt.

„Oh, ich würde mich niemals Illusionen hingeben, _Professor", _kam von ihr zurück, indem sie sich von ihm abwandte. _Na also. Geht doch._

Filius Flitwick räusperte sich vom anderen Ende der Runde.

„Severus, ich will Dir nicht zu nahe treten. Dennoch empfinde ich es als meine Pflicht, Dich darauf hinzuweisen, daß bestimmte Damen meines Hauses sich über Dich und Deine mangelnde Höflichkeit beschwert haben..."

Da hörte doch wohl alles auf! Wie konnte sich dieser alte _Zwerg_ erdreisten, dieses Thema wiederaufzuwärmen, das er vor dreizehn Jahren nach Snapes Dienstantritt zuerst aufgebracht hatte – und das Severus mit viel Geduld ausgesessen hatte, bis es mit Albus' Unterstützung endlich hatte zu den Akten gelegt werden können! Was bildete sich dieser alte _Mann _ein, was Caryn für ihn, Filius, sein durfte?!

_Caryn wäre die letzte, die sich bei Dir über mich beschweren würde, Du alter Narr!_

Dumbledore hob an, seinen Lehrer für _Zauberkunst _in die Schranken der Tagesordnung und der Gepflogenheiten der Kritik unter Kollegen zu weisen, wurde jedoch von Minerva übertönt, die sich diese Gelegenheit natürlich nicht entgehen ließ.

„Du kannst doch nicht im Ernst die Hoffnung haben, daß Severus auch nur in Erwägung ziehen könnte, einem solchen indirekten Appell zu folgen?!" ereiferte sie sich inbrünstig. „Du kennst ihn doch, das ist pure Energieverschwendung! Außerdem wäre sein völlig unfaires Verhalten meinen Gryffindors, allen voran Hermine Granger gegenüber das erste, was er gefälligst überdenken sollte!"

„Also ICH beschwere mich nicht, Filius", warf erstaunlicherweise – oder auch nicht, wenn man ihren Namen ernst nahm – die personifizierte _Nächstenliebe _ein, während desungeachtet Severus im selben Moment losgiftete:

„Ich bin sicher, daß die betroffenen _DAMEN _durchaus in der Lage sind, es selbständig mit mir zu regeln. So groß kann ihre Angst vor mir nicht sein! Ich habe bisher _an dieser Schule _noch niemanden umgebracht, Filius!"

„Severus, ohne Zweifel war solch eine Anspielung nicht Filius' Absicht!" schritt Dumbledore jetzt vehementer ein, und Severus bekämpfte seine Verlegenheit über die Einmischung des Chefs in seine Angelegenheit und konzentrierte sich auf die Suche angemessener Erwiderungen.

„Ich möchte Severus lediglich bitten, ein _wenig _Rücksicht auf die Seelen gewisser weiblicher Wesen zu nehmen, bevor er sie so behandelt, wie unsere Charity eben!" schnappte Flitwick in seiner quiekigen Stimme.

„Wir können für unsere Seelen meist ganz gut allein sorgen, Filius!" versicherte Charity jetzt, nicht ohne einen kleinen Seitenblick in Snapes Richtung herüberzuschicken.

„Diese Antwort solltest Du der Betreffenden besser selbst überlassen! Außerdem verstehe ich nicht, wieso Ihr alle Severus beschützt, wo doch statt seiner seine Opfer Schutz nötig hätten!" Flitwick hörte sich regelrecht trotzig an. Wenn Caryn wüßte, wie sehr sich ihr alter Hauslehrer für sie ins Zeug legte! Wie kam der nur dazu, sich als ihr Beschützer aufzuspielen!

„So weit, von Opfern zu sprechen, brauchen wir, glaube ich, nicht zu gehen, lieber Filius!" Dumbledore stand auf, wie um seinem Direktorenwort den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Severus, wahrscheinlich weißt Du, um wen es hierbei geht. Ich traue Dir zu, selbständig die nötigen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die erforderlich sind, das Seelenheil dieser Person zu erhalten."

_Wenn Du wüßtest, wie recht Du hast, würdest Du Dich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen, Albus! _„Wie gesagt, ich neige nicht _mehr_ dazu, Menschen umzubringen."

„Mit solchen Kommentaren vermeidest Du perfekt, Dich mit Deinem Verhalten auseinanderzusetzen!" grummelte Filius sich in seinen weißen Bart, während der Schulleiter in seiner Funktion seine Stimme magisch verstärkte und alles in dieser Sache Ungesagte schlicht übertönte.

„Ich darf Euch alle herzlich zu unserer zweiten Konferenz in diesem Schuljahr begrüßen! Auf der Tagesordnung: – ", Albus schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, um an der Wand die einzelnen Tagesordnungspunkte erscheinen zu lassen, „ – Reflexion über den ersten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade am vergangenen Sonnabend, Umgang mit den Dementoren auch im weiteren Verlauf des Schuljahres, Verabschiedung der Aufnahme des Patronuszaubers in den Prüfungsplan der sechsten und siebten Klassen aus gegebenem Anlaß und schließlich _Verschiedenes._"

Severus schaltete ab. Diejenige Reflexion des Hogsmeadeausflugs, die für ihn wichtig war, hatte er bereits zu hören bekommen. Was ihn wunderte, war die Nachdrücklichkeit, mit der diese Charity ihn unterstützt hatte. Caryn hatte zu dieser Frau einen freundschaftlichen Draht. Was ihm noch schleierhafter machte, daß diese ihm trotzdem derart wohlgesonnen war, nachdem Flitwick ohne Zweifel Caryn im Beisein Charitys dazu hatte bringen wollen, dessen Hilfe gegen Snape zu erbitten. Und wenn Caryn ihrer Lehrerin glaubhaft hatte machen können, daß sie keine Hilfe benötigte (Und das an dem Tag nach Snapes gewaltsamer Entsymbiotisierung, als Caryn außerdem noch geglaubt hatte, daß Snape sie lediglich als eine von vielen ansah – wie stark war dieses Mädchen in ihrer Liebe zu ihm?!) – wie hatte dann der alte Ravenclaw-Hauslehrer den Schluß ziehen können, daß er bevollmächtigt war, in Caryns Namen Snape anzugreifen? Noch dazu vor dem versammelten Kollegium?

Den Rest des Abends beteiligte er sich mit keinem Wort an dem Gespräch seiner Kollegen und hatte auch nicht den geringsten Grund, irgendjemanden anzulächeln.

„Obwohl ich finde, daß ich heute ein klitzekleines Abschiedslächeln verdient hätte!" lächelte die _Nächstenliebe, _indem sie sich am Ende der Sitzung erhob. Nun ja, sie hatte recht. Das war nicht zu leugnen. Severus stand rasch auf und sah ihr ins Gesicht – aus dieser erhöhten Perspektive weitaus angenehmer. Den Gefallen zu lächeln tat er ihr selbstverständlich nicht.

„Danke für Ihr _rettendes Eingreifen, _Sie machen Ihrem Namen alle Ehre, liebe Frau Kollegin", sagte er und fand, daß seine Ironie sich nett genug angehört hatte. Die Angeredete intensivierte ihr Lächeln.

„Ich stelle fest, daß Sie witzig sein können, Herr Kollege! – Obwohl ich schon darauf vorbereitet war, weil eine _gemeinsame_ _Bekannte_ das einmal erwähnt hat...." Sie guckte verschmitzt zu ihm auf, bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte. „Viel Spaß noch, Severus! Lassen Sie sich Ihre Laune nicht verderben!"

„Mit solchen unqualifizierten Äußerungen kann man ebendies TODsicher erreichen!" schnappte er, jetzt sauer. Diese Frau wurde ja sofort übermütig! Und Caryn sollte sie gefälligst aus dem Spiel lassen! Charity zog in gespieltem Schuldbewußtsein den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, blinzelte ihm zu und ging beschwingt aus dem Zimmer.

„Was hast Du mit den Ravenclaw-Frauen am Hut, Severus?" Auch Albus' Stimme war von jener Belustigung durchdrungen, von der Snape heute bereits eine eindeutig zu hohe Dosis inhaliert hatte.

„Ich muß wohl aufpassen, daß ich nicht demnächst eine von ihnen heirate, Albus!" versetzte er giftig und eilte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zimmer.

„Das wäre mit Sicherheit nicht das Schlechteste für Dich, Severus!" nahm der Alte sich auch noch heraus. Was bildeten sich heute Abend eigentlich alle ein?! Das plätschernde Lachen seines Direktors ignorierend, rauschte er durch die schülerfreien Gänge. Caryn und er würden in Zukunft aufpassen müssen, daß sie der Gerüchteküche nicht zu viele Zutaten in Form von öffentlichen Vorstellungen in ihrem gemeinsamen Unterricht lieferten!

_In ZUKUNFT?! _

Auf einen erneuten, ermüdenden Dialog mit seiner inneren Stimme jedoch konnte er nach diesem stressigen Abend nun wirklich verzichten! Zumal er etwas Wichtigeres erledigen mußte: Unanzweifelbar war es spätestens jetzt als wirklich notwendig anzusehen, den gefährlichen unbrechbaren Schwur schnellstmöglich aufzulösen – ehe all dieses _Interesse _an Caryn und ihm wahrhaftig zu einem Unglück führen würde! Das hieß, daß er heute Abend noch einmal gewissenhaft klären mußte, was er morgen würde tun müssen, um die einschränkende Klausel zu aktivieren, die Caryn überglücklicherweise damals von ihm gefordert hatte! Nicht auszudenken, aber sie hätten NICHTS tun können, wenn das anders gewesen wäre! Merlin sei Dank würden den schwarzen Fluch abwenden. Über alles weitere würde er sich anschließend Gedanken machen!


	11. Die Aufhebung des Schwurs

_**Die Aufhebung des Schwurs **_

**Caryn Dienstag, 10.3**

Sie hatte sich schon beinahe daran gewöhnt, daß sie nie wußte, wie Severus und sie zueinander standen, wenn sie zu ihm ging. War es etwa auch das, was – frei nach SKINNER – die Ratte in ihr so völlig unmagisch anzog? Letztes Mal hatte er, deutlicher als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hätte, offen ausgesprochen, daß er sie... naja, zumindest, daß sie ihm _etwas bedeutete, _MEHRals diese Anderen jedenfalls. Und dann hatte sie ihn WIEDER überfordert mit einer unbedachten Aussage, und er hatte sich WIEDER zurückgezogen. Am Sonntag Abend hatte er ihr trotz allem den Genuß seiner Augen gewährt. Heute Morgen in _Zaubertränke _dann jedoch nur eines einzigen, nicht wirklich vertraulichen Blickes gewürdigt. _Alles wie üblich_.

Und genau wie üblich schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Sie brachte es nicht einmal über sich, diese innere Ratte zu verfluchen. Viel zu sehr drängte es sie, endlich in seine Arme zu gelangen.

„Na, wieder zu Deinem Liebsten?" flüsterte ihr Freund, der Türklopfer-Adler ihr nach.

Caryn blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du kannst mir nachher eine Frage zum Behaviourismus stellen", scherzte sie.

„Ich denke, eher eine zu FREUD, daß er sich geirrt hat, als er annahm, Einsicht sei der erste Schritt zur Gesundung!" neckte der Adler zurück.

„Wie kannst Du eigentlich über alles im Bilde sein?" wollte Caryn wissen.

„Ein paar Geheimnisse wahre ich sogar gegenüber meinen Freunden", gab der Vogel zurück.

„Gibst Du Deinen _Freunden_ einen Rat?"

„Ich weiß, daß Du auf dem richtigen Weg bist."

_Ach, wenn das doch wahr wäre! _„Bist Du sicher?"

„Vertrau Deinen Gefühlen."

Caryn lächelte gequält.

„Heißt das, ich darf mich geliebt fühlen?" fragte sie sehnsüchtig.

„Du kannst es nicht tun und es gleichzeitig hinterfragen", war die trockene Antwort. „Was IHN jedoch auf die Dauer nicht davon anhalten darf, die Verantwortung für sein Verhalten zu übernehmen."

„Er hat Angst." Warum entschuldigte sie ihn?

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung."

„Ich werde es irgendwann schaffen, ihm die zu nehmen." War sie davon so überzeugt, wie sie sich anhörte?

„Das muß er ALLEIN schaffen", war nicht die Antwort, die sie gerne hörte.

„Wir werden uns zunächst um unseren Schwur kümmern", wurde sie ohne Umschweife von einem geschäftigen Snape begrüßt, der ihr aus seinem Labor entgegenkam, um hinter ihr die Bürotür zu versiegeln. „Ich habe extra noch einmal in einigen neueren Büchern nachgelesen: Einen unbrechbarenSchwurzu verändern, ist in der Tat unmöglich. Die Todesgefahr läßt sich nicht bannen, indem man den Inhalt widerruft, neu gestaltet, erneut schwört oder sonst etwas versucht." Er war bereits wieder auf dem Weg zurück ins Labor. Caryn folgte ihm aufgeregt.

„Du hast ja glücklicherweise die Klausel drin, daß Du ihn aufheben _kannst_, indem Du den Geheimnisstatus aufhebst!"

„Das haben wir Deiner Dreistigkeit zu verdanken!" bemerkte er, sich zu ihr umwendend, so daß sie sich neben seinem mit aufgeschlagenen Büchern überdeckten Arbeitsplatz gegenüberstanden. Zum ersten Mal heute lächelte er. War es das, was dieselbe Dreistigkeit auf ihre Lippen beförderte?

„Weil ich Dich heiraten wollte", stellte sie feierlich klar, ehe sie sich davon abbringen konnte. Und sah seine schwarzen Augen in ihren noch schwärzer werden, während sein Lächeln verblaßte. „Weil ich Dich IMMER NOCH heiraten will!" war sie nun auch noch gezwungen zu berichtigen, und das machte es natürlich noch schlimmer. _Verdammt, Caryn, kannst Du nicht EINMAL IM LEBEN Deinen Mund halten?! Nun bist Du selber schuld, wenn er wegläuft! _Er lächelte nicht mehr. Sah sie eine, zwei Sekunden stirnrunzelnd an. _Läßt Du mich allein, Severus? _Er wandte sich ab. Lehnte sich, die Augen seitwärts auf einen Text gerichtet, rücklinks an die Tischkante. _Nein, er BLEIBT! _Ging auf das, was ihn bewegt hatte, nicht ein. Aber er blieb.

„Ich werde also den Schwur lösen, indem ich das Geheimhaltungsgebot aufhebe..."

Caryn trat neben ihn und beugte sich über dasselbe Buch. Warf ihm einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. Ihre körperliche Nähe schien für ihn in Ordnung zu sein.

„Ist dann der gesamte Schwur ungültig? Also auch das, was DU MIR versprochen hast?" In ihren Worten klang ausschließlich Neugier, was Snape zu einem forschenden Blick veranlaßte; sie selbst wunderte ihre Sicherheit nur einen kurzen Moment. Nein, es war keine Frage für sie, daß er sich weiterhin auch um SIE kümmern würde, auch freiwillig. Jetzt lachte Severus. Stellte sich aufrecht hin, wohl um eindrucksvoller auf sie herabblicken zu können.

„Das weit größere Problem besteht darauf, daß DU in der Lage sein wirst, mich nach Azkaban zu bringen", erklärte er ironisch. „Oder es Deiner Mutter zu erzählen, die dann dafür sorgt, daß ich von der Schule fliege", fügte er, wohl scherzhaft, hinzu. SIE fand das absolut NICHT witzig!

„Das ist nicht Dein Ernst, oder? Du weißt, daß ich Dich NIEMALS verraten würde!"

„Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber später..."

„Severus, Du tust mir weh, wenn Du so etwas denkst!" rief sie entsetzt. Er drehte sich direkt zu ihr, und sie folgte ihm automatisch in Position, so daß sie sich nun sehr dicht gegenüberstanden. Und im nächsten Moment machte er sie GLÜCKLICH!

„Ich _vertraue_ Dir, Caryn, und das ist womöglich…", er machte eine unbestimmte Geste, „…das Kurioseste an... an ALLEM hier." Caryn strahlte für ihn!

„Ich bin aber auch bereit, einen neuen Schwur zu schwören", versicherte sie. Er überging das.

„Andererseits hast DU keinen Grund, MIR zu vertrauen. Es wäre wahrscheinlich... angenehmer für Dich, wenn ich Dir wiederum schwören würde..."

_Nein, um Himmels Willen! _„Severus, ich WEIß, daß Du mich nicht mißbrauchen würdest." Ja, das war wirklich die Wahrheit! Trotz aller Zweifel und Sorgen und Ängste war sie sich dessen hundertprozentig sicher. „Ich habe das IMMER schon gewußt. Ich habe Dir schon an diesem allerersten Abend vertraut."

Voller Verwunderung erkannte sie, wie ihn diese Worte trafen. Daß er… _erleichtert_ darüber war, unglaublich ERLEICHTERT. _Er hat unendliche Sehnsucht danach, daß man ihm vertraut... _Ein überwältigendes Bedürfnis, ihn zu trösten überkam sie, ihn zu schützen vor all den mißgünstigen, ihn hassenden Menschen – und am meisten vor ihm selbst. _Es gibt KEINEN Menschen, der es mehr verdient hätte, daß man ihm vertraut_, erkannte Caryn bewußt, und es kam ihr überhaupt nicht mehr irrational vor.

„Wie... kannst Du...?" Das war eigentlich keine Frage. Ungläubig, mit hängenden Schultern, stand er vor ihr, und sie umschlang ihn automatisch mit den Armen, ohne daß er darauf reagierte.

„Ich WEIß es! Das ist ein Gefühl. Eine GEWIßHEIT. Daß Du mich nie verletz..."

„Ich verletzte Dich doch ständig!" unterbrach er sie mit einer erschreckenden Bitterkeit, und einen Augenblick sah es aus, als wolle er wieder einmal die Flucht vor ihr ergreifen. _Und vor sich selbst! _Ihren Griff um seine Mitte verstärkend, sprach sie hastig weiter. „Aber nicht, weil Du das möchtest... VORSÄTZLICHmöchtest_._ Sondern weil Du... in dem betreffenden Moment keine andere Möglichkeit siehst. Weil ich Dich verletzt habe. Weil Dir etwas zu weh tut. Weil Du Angst hast...." Sie spürte, wie er sich ein Stück weit von ihr löste, weil er ihr nicht glauben konnte, aber er blieb, _noch, _noch hielt er ihre Umarmung aus, weil er ihr glauben WOLLTE. Und Caryn suchte händeringend nach besseren, ausdrucksvolleren Worten. Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie unentwegt an.

„Denkst Du das WIRKLICH?"

„JA!" gelobte sie inbrünstig. Er schüttelte den Kopf, blickte ins Leere. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht erreichen können. Befürchtete, daß er ihr jeden Moment doch noch endgültig entgleiten würde. Unter Druck nachzudenken, lag ihr überhaupt nicht. Aber es war wichtig. LEBENSWICHTIG. Irgendwie mußte sie ihn ihr glauben machen. Es war ESSENTIELL WICHTIG für den weiteren Verlauf ihrer Beziehung, daß er ihr das glaubte! „Ich meine nicht den Unterricht…", redete sie einfach drauflos. „Dakönnte man ja schon auf den Gedanken kommen, daß Du bestimmte Leute gerne quälst..." _Das klingt ganz falsch, verdammt! _Schnell haspelte sie weiter: „Aber das meine ich nicht! Das ist nur äußerlich! Du _haßt_ das Unterrichten. Die _Schüler.._." _Komm zum Punkt! _Besorgt bemühte sie sich, ihn wenigstens mit ihrem Blick, mit ihrer Liebe bei sich zu halten. _Lies doch bitte meine Gedanken, Severus, dann mußt Du doch erkennen, daß ich es ernst meine! Daß es die WAHRHEIT ist! _Er blieb dort stehen. Zumindest das. Sollte sie weitersprechen? Sie tat es. Vorsichtig. „Aber wenn Du bei mir bist, bist Du anders." _Oh nein, schon wieder ein tabuisiertes Wort! _ „Es MACHT Dir keinen Spaß, mich zu verletzen!" beteuerte sie verzweifelt. „Das WEIß ich! Du WILLST mich nicht wirklich verletzen! Du…" _Schon wieder ein Tabu, aber das ist jetzt notwendig! _„Ich fühle mich …" _… GELIEBT, nein, sag es nicht, lieber doch nicht…_ „… GEACHTET, wenn ich bei Dir bin." Ja, das war das richtige Wort. Ein GUTES sogar. Und es wirkte. Endlich nahm Severus sie in seine Arme, hielt mit einer Hand ihren Kopf an seinem Hals, so daß sie seine Stimme aus seinem Mund ebenso hörte wie an seinem Hals und aus seiner Brust.

„Es macht mir keinen Spaß, Dich zu verletzen, Caryn, das ist wahr. Wenn ich auch nicht immer die Kontrolle darüber habe. In Extremfällen. Und dummerweise fällt unsere gesamte... diese SACHE unter diese Überschrift _Extremfall._ Du hast es da wirklich schwer mit mir..."

„Ich habe mir Dich aber ausgesucht, Severus. Und ich weiß das alles. Du wirst irgendwann ganz aufhören, mich zu verletzten." Sie lachte hell auf. „Ich will aber nicht, daß Du das _schwörst!" _und zuckte zusammen. Das war ein gefährlicher Scherz gewesen!Gott sei Dank, war sein Schnauben amüsiert.

„Soviel zum Thema _Vertrauen!" _spottete er gutmütig.

„Wer weiß, wie streng die zuständige Magie über _Kontrolle _urteilt!" Er lachte leise, aber lange in ihr Haar und drückte sie noch einmal an sich. Löste sich dann, so daß sie sich wieder ohne Berührung gegenüberstanden, als wolle er ihr die Gelegenheit geben, sich noch einmal zu besinnen. Nachdenklich sah er sie an.

„Bist Du sicher, daß Du nicht möchtest, daß ich erneut schwöre, Dich nicht zu mißbrauchen?"

„Aber NATÜRLICH bin ich das! JA!" Als er jetzt irgendwie anders in ihre Augen eintauchte, spürte sie, daß er sich darauf konzentrierte, Schwingungen von ihr aufzufangen. Traute er ihr etwa nicht zu, sich dessen sicher zu sein?! Trotzig verengte sie ihre Augen, und er nickte.

„Gut. Dann gib mir Deine Hand. Und nimm Deinen Zauberstab."

Sie legte ihre Hand in seine, wie sie es vor... _einer Ewigkeit _getan hatte und hatte diesmal – inmitten des Glücksrausches, daß sie mit ihrer Liebe entgegen aller Widernisse das VERTRAUEN Severus Snapes gewonnen hatte – noch mehr das Gefühl, sie würden heiraten. Als er nach einem stummen Augenblick, in der lediglich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Lichtschlangen aufgeblitzt waren, seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte, wurde ihr erst vollständig klar, daß seine Worte, daß ER IHR vertraue, sich über einen längeren Zeitraum erstreckten als über die zwei Minuten, bevor der zweite Schwur getätigt worden wäre. War das sein Ernst?

„Ich soll Dir gar nichts mehr schwören?" fragte sie vorsichtig, um das Glücksgefühl besorgt, welches sich bereits in jeden Winkel ihres Ichs geschlichen hatte.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, daß ich Dir vertraue", gab er erstaunt zur Antwort, während er sich schon abwenden wollte. Diesmal warf sich regelrecht in seine Arme und war so stürmisch, daß er sie hochheben mußte und sich mit ihr ein Stück in ihren Schwung hineinbewegen, damit sie nicht auf der Stelle umfielen.

„Ich danke Dir so sehr... Severus, ich liebe Dich so sehr, ich will immer..."

Er drehte sich mit ihr auf dem Arm und lachte. Nicht wirklich amüsiert. Ironisch jedenfalls. Spöttisch. Aber herablassend. Dennoch nicht verletzend gemeint – _Was nützt Dir das, wenn er Dich damit trotzdem verletzt? _– nein, nicht wirklich verletzend, dafür war er selbst zu involviert. Resigniert war er. Und traurig. Doch, das bildete sie sich nicht ein: Severus war TIEFTRAURIG. Er ließ sie los. Würde sie jeden Augenblick allein lassen. Caryn krallte ihre Hand in seinen Umhang. Er machte einen ruckartigen Schritt, verharrte dann jedoch, ohne sich von ihr loszureißen. Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme riß dessenungeachtet an ihr.

„IMMER lassen wir mal schleunigst aus dem Spiel, das ist dann doch lächerlich lang – wenn man nicht gerade siebzehn ist!" Wieder lachte er sarkastisch auf. „Und DU wirst mich schon bald für einen liebenden jungen Mann verlassen – und im Sommer für immer verschwunden sein aus Hogwarts."

**Severus**

Caryn verringerte den Abstand zu ihm, den Stoff seines Umhangs noch immer fest im Griff. Sie suchte seine Augen. Schaffte es, seinen Vorsatz zu umschiffen, beide Kontakte mit ihr zu verhindern. Er sah sie an. In ihrem Blick stand die nackte Angst. ANGST. _Sie hat sie genauso wie ich, _erkannte er wieder. Seine eigene war, wie üblich, gut versteckt: Und er hatte trotz seiner Angst, die sich genau DARAUF bezog die Kraft gehabt, ihr an den Kopf zu werfen, daß sie ihn spätestens an ihrem letzten Schultag hier verlassen würde. Caryn handelte entgegengesetzt: Indem sie ihn zu verpflichten versuchte, ihr ewige Treue zu schwören. _BEIDE Strategien haben keinen Sinn, Caryn…_

„Verlaß mich nicht, Severus, bitte..." bat sie verzweifelt, und er wandte sich NICHT angeekelt von ihr ab, wie er immer gedacht hatte, es tun zu wollen, wenn er einmal in diese Situation geriete. Was sie sagte, daß sie ihn anflehte, WAR nicht ekelerregend. Es war Balsam. Balsam für seine eigene Angst. Würde er diesen Moment nicht speichern können und sich später, wenn sie ging, davon trösten lassen?

_Wenn das so einfach wäre! Denk lieber an_:„Ich weiß, daß James Potter ein arroganter Scheißkerl ist." Er dachte GAR nicht. _Plapperst stattdessen! Lächerliche Worte! Gefährliche Worte! Unzulässige, leidbringende! VERBOTENE WORTE!_

„Ich möchte Dich jetzt nicht verlassen, Caryn. Ich möchte jetzt..." Er griff nach ihr, um sie zu küssen, und plötzlich klammerten sie sich aneinander, als müßten sie sich einer Macht widersetzen, die sie von verschiedenen Seiten auseinanderzureißen versuchte. Da war nichts als verzweifelte Sehnsucht nach purer Vereinigung, Besiegelung, Versprechen...

_DU KANNST IHR NICHTS VERSPRECHEN! Du DARFST es nicht!_

Er trug sie ins Labor und öffnete, mittlerweile mit Übung, ihren kleinen Raum. Ja, es war Caryns geworden, einfach, weil all die Anderen aus seinem Bewußtsein verschwunden waren, als hätten sie nie existiert. Sie HATTEN nie existiert. CARYN existierte. Angenehm schwer drückte ihr Gewicht auf seine Arme, und ihr Mund wurde, kaum daß er sie auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte, bis auf weiteres zur einzigen Realität. Ihr Stöhnen in seinen Mund holte ihn mit einem Schlag in die Erinnerung, stieß in _ihn _hinein, stieß ihn ins Wissen, daß er dorthin zurückwollte, wo er letztes Mal gewesen war. Er wollte sie nehmen, in sie eindringen, in SIE stoßen, ihr seinen Samen geben, sich in ihr verlieren. SOFORT. Auf sein Aufstöhnen hin schob sie ihr Becken gegen ihn, rieb sich, sammelte sein Blut dort, so daß er sie unverzüglich mit beiden Händen an seine Härte pressen mußte. Sein Zauberstab mußte her, eine Bewegung später waren sie beide nackt, und all ihre Kleidung lag auf einem Haufen auf dem Boden neben dem Bett. Egal, er würde einen Ausziehzauber entwickeln müssen, bei dem die Stücke sich ordentlich hinlegten... Aber nicht JETZT.

Caryn hatte ihn sogleich mit Armen und Beinen und Lippen umschlungen, und Severus zwang sich, nicht mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, obwohl sein steifes Glied direkt in ihre feuchte Spalte geraten war. Trotzdem war es erst ihr zweites Mal. Er wußte nicht einmal, ob sie es heute auch wirklich wollte, zumal es am Freitag für ihren Körper an sich zu früh gewesen war...

Caryns Feuchtigkeit in Verbindung mit den winzigen Seufzern, die ihre kontinuierlichen Beckenbewegungen begleiteten, machte das Denken nicht einfacher. Jetzt unterbrach sie ihren Kuß, zog Severus auf sich und führte sein Glied an ihren Eingang.

„Tut es Dir nicht mehr weh?" rang er sich ab, und sie antwortete glücklicherweise das Richtige. Langsam drang er in sie ein, wobei noch ein kleiner Widerstand spürbar war und Caryn sich kurz verkrampfte, um sich dann sofort zu entspannen. Severus war in ihr. Atmete auf. War vorerst am Ziel. Wurde ruhig und schaute Caryn an.

**Caryn**

Sie atmete auf. War vorerst am Ziel. Wurde ruhig und schaute Severus an. In seinen schwarzen Augen war ein hintergründiges Flackern, das unausweichliche Bewegungen ihres Beckens nach sich zog, welche wiederum augenblicklich seine Lust an ihr offen in seinen Augen zu Tage treten ließen. Nichts Erregenderes auf dieser Welt als das Wissen darum, daß SIE ihn dazu bringen konnte, diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu haben. Nichts Aufregenderes als die Erfahrung, daß IHRELustäußerungen diesem Ausdruck bei ihm eine Intensität verliehen, die wiederum ihre eigene Lust anschwellen ließ und sie sich ihm entgegendrängen. Bis schließlich diese körperliche Empfindung, wirklich VON IHM AUSGEFÜLLT zu sein, alles andere wegschwemmte, sie dazu brachte, sich ausschließlich und blind und atemlos auf diese besitzergreifenden Wellen einzulassen und sich forttragen und überschwemmen zu lassen von einem Höhepunkt, welcher – anders als alle vorigen in ihrem Leben – sich mit dem Druck seiner tickenden Spitze tief in ihr bis in ihren Bauch ausbreitete und ihr Stöhnen in einen langgezogenen Ton verwandelte, fast wie Singen.

„Caryn..." war da an ihrem Ohr, und Severus hatte seine Bewegungen nicht verlangsamt, begleitete ihre letzten Kontraktionen mit eigenem, verhaltenem Stöhnen, bis Caryn ihn sich in ihr aufbäumen und das Pumpen seines Samens bis in ihren hintersten Winkel spürte. Bis genau dorthin breitete sich ein Glücksgefühl aus, das sie seinen Blick suchen ließ und ihn anstrahlen, sobald sie ihn gefunden hatte.

**Severus**

Er erwiderte ihren Blick einfach, nahm ihr Strahlen auf im Bewußtsein, daß er dieselben Bewegungen gemacht hatte wie bei allen Anderen zuvor und dennoch _Caryn_ erreicht hatte..., weil sie bereits DAgewesen war, weil eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestand, die von Spielen und Macht und Lust unabhängig war – obwohl genau diese Dinge es waren, die das Fundament für sie beide bildeten. Das überwältigende Gefühl ergriff ihn, daß er und Caryn ganz am Anfang standen, daß sich alle Möglichkeiten vor ihnen ausbreiteten und daß die Zeit nie ausreichen würde, ihr Verlangen nacheinander abzunutzen.

Er mußte den Blickkontakt vorsichtshalber abbrechen, wollte Caryn aber um nichts in der Welt loslassen und platzierte seine Lippen an ihre Halsbeuge, saugte die zarte Haut zusammen mit ihrem Duft ein, während Caryn ein kleiner Laut des Kummers entfuhr darüber, daß sein Glied sie in diesem Moment verlassen hatte.

„Ich werde gerne dorthin zurückkehren, wenn Du mich läßt", lächelte Severus an ihrem Hals. Er spürte, wie neulich schon, ihren Mund in seinem Haar, hörte sie seinen Geruch einziehen, und – auch völlig vergessend, sich legilimentisch zu vergewissern – er fühlte sich wieder genauso wertgeschätzt, angenommen, GELIEBT. Er vergaß, womit er gerade beschäftigt gewesen war, und auch Caryn tat nichts, ihn daran zu erinnern. Im Gegenteil, ohne ihn loszulassen, rutschte sie ein Stück auf dem Bett nach hinten, so daß sie halbaufrecht am Kopfteil saß.

Aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund fragte er sich nicht, was sie mit ihrer Aktion bezweckte, und fand schließlich seinen Kopf an ihre Brust gebettet wieder. Ihre Hände, zärtlich in seinem Haar vergraben, verhinderten, daß er, ohne Gewalt anzuwenden, aus dieser Position herauskam, und wohl aus denselben schleierhaften Motiven wollte er ihr diese Gewalt nicht zumuten. _Du willst nur nicht losgelassen werden, _versuchte seine Vernunft ihn von dort zu vertreiben, aber alles andere war stärker. Er ließ es zu. Schob sogar den ketzerischen Gedanken fort, wie lächerlich _unsnapisch_ er für einen Außenstehenden aussehen mußte, wie er hier an Caryns Brust lag. Stattdessen fügte er sich ihrer archaisch menschlichen, mütterlichen Zärtlichkeit. _Fügte sich hinein _wie ein Stein in ein Mosaik, das dadurch endlich vollendet wurde.

**Caryn**

Nur ganz allmählich spürte sie, wie sein Widerstand gegen diese ursprüngliche Liebeshandlung schmolz. Mütterliche Zuwendung sprudelte aus ihr heraus und floß in die streichelnden Bewegungen ihrer Hände an seinem Kopf, in seinem Gesicht, auf seinem Rücken. Zu gleicher Zeit tobte in ihr die wilde, euphorische Freude darüber, daß er ihr nicht angetan hatte, sich gewaltsam aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien, denn sie hatte sehr wohl dahingehende Muskelimpulse bei ihm wahrgenommen. Sie bemühte sich, ihr Zwerchfell unter Kontrolle zu halten und spannte nur ihre Bauchmuskeln an, auf ihrem Gesicht lag das unzensierte Strahlen – das sah er ja nicht. Langsam wich auch ihre Anspannung, und am Schluß lagen sie beide entspannt beieinander und dösten.

Caryn wurde wach, als Severus' Gewicht von ihrer Brust wich. Automatisch griff sie nach ihm, um zu verhindern, daß er weglief. Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte er leise, belustigt, ohne jede Ironie.

„Ich laufe Dir nicht weg."

_Das wäre ja mal etwas ganz Neues, _lag ihr auf der Zunge. Übernahm nun etwa SIEan seiner Stelle den sarkastischen Part?! Und augenscheinlich hatte die Nähe, die er zugelassen hatte, schon wieder größenwahnsinnig gemacht, zumindest erkundigte sie sich in kindlichem Ton:

„Nie mehr?"

Glücklicherweise nahm er ihren Scherz wieder belustigt auf. Schnaubte ironisch:

„Ich hoffe, Du kannst Dir in Anbetracht der fortgeschrittenen Stunde verkneifen, einen weiteren Beziehungsstreit vom Zaun zu brechen?"

„Ich wollte Dir eigentlich lediglich versichern, daß Du mir den schönsten Abend meines bisherigen Lebens geschenkt hast", erklärte Caryn ernst, trotz ihres leisen Lächelns. Beide Augenbrauen flogen nach oben.

„Was?" Tief, entgeistert, verständnislos.

„Du hast uns von dem Zwang des Schwurs befreit. Hast mir vertraut, daß ich das nie mißbrauchen werde. Du schenkst mir Deine... Zuwendung jetzt freiwillig. Und Du hast mir Deinen Samen geschenkt_... _und dann hast Du mir erlaubt, Dich zu... ABSOLUT zu LIEBEN. Und mich bei Dir schlafen lassen." Sie überlegte eine Sekunde. „UND DANN bist Du noch nicht einmal vor mir weggelaufen!" setzte sie ihrer Aufzählung noch die Krone auf. Er sah sie noch immer ungläubig an. „Ich liebe Dich nämlich, und Du hast mir heute alles gegeben, was ich mir von Dir erträume", half sie ihm.

„Mehr nicht?" Er sah verdattert aus. In seinem Erstaunen war ihm wohl gar nicht bewußt gewesen, daß er diese Frage tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ich wünsche mir auch, daß Du mich LIEBST. Obwohl... das ist nur ein theoretischer Wunsch. Wenn ich nicht bei Dir bin. Wenn ich bei Dir bin, so wie eben... da hat mir nichts gefehlt."

**Severus**

Bei ihrem zweiten Satz hatte er schon sarkastisch loslachen wollen, ihr Zusatz jedoch hatte ihn wieder verstummen lassen. Er blieb zutiefst überrascht, betroffen, aus der Bahn geworfen. _So einfach ist das? _Mehr brauchte sie nicht?? DAS war auch ER in der Lage, ihr zu geben…

Er hatte heute ebenfalls alles gehabt, wonach er sich immer gesehnt hatte, selbstredend ohne sich das je eingestanden zu haben. Wie hatte er all die Jahre Lily ins Zentrum seines Handelns und seines Denkens stellen können, ohne Caryn zu vermissen? Wie hatte Caryn es geschafft, trotz seines routinemäßigen Vorgehens am Anfang diese _echte Beziehung _in Gang zu setzen? _Gedenkst Du die ausschließliche Verantwortung bei ihr zu belassen?_ Severus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als ihm Caryns forschender Blick bewußt wurde. Noch mehr von ihr konnte er heute nicht mehr verarbeiten!

„Du mußt nach oben, Caryn", sagte er automatisch, „Es wäre sehr schlecht, wenn Du Filch nach zehn Uhr in die Arme laufen würdest. Außerdem habe ich noch eine Dosis von dem Verhütungstrank. Nächstes Mal müssen wir uns dann mal um bessere Methoden kümmern."

Caryn hatte die Barmherzigkeit, ihrem Bedürfnis nach wortmäßiger Bekräftigung ihres Miteinanders nicht weiter zu folgen, sie gab ihm nur einen kleinen, aber dringlichen Kuß auf den Mund und robbte zur Bettkante. Sobald der Kontakt ihres Körpers zu seinem unterbrochen war, hatte er das Gefühl, in sich zusammenzustürzen. Severus hatte plötzlich nicht mehr die Kraft aufzustehen und Caryn zur Tür zu begleiten. Oder sie anzulächeln. Auf ihren alarmierten Blick hin nickte er ihr kurz zu. Bewirkte damit, daß sie ihn sanft anlächelte, ebenfalls nickte – wie eine Verschwörerin, die ihm zu verstehen gab: _Ich weiß, daß Du Dich an unser Glück erst gewöhnen mußt, aber wir bekommen das schon hin!_ Gequält stöhnte er auf. Schenkte ihr noch einen kurzen Blickkontakt, um die in ihren Augen aufkeimende Angst zu besänftigen.

„Ich versiegele die Tür einfach provisorisch?" fragte sie ihn vorsichtig, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, und er nickte wieder. Fiel regelrecht in eine taube, betäubende Unsicherheit, nachdem sie den Raum, das Labor, das Büro verlassen hatte.

Dabei war doch alles gut…?

_Viel ZU gut._

Aber es WAR doch gut. Caryn fehlte nichts, wenn sie bei ihm war. Sie waren miteinander… _glücklich_. ER war in der Lage, sie glücklich zu machen. Und daß SIE IHN glücklich machte, war ihm doch schon lange klar. Caryn versicherte ihm, daß sie IHN LIEBTE. Und sie war so beständig in ihren Versicherungen. In ihren Empfindungen. Er wollte ihr glauben. Er MUßTE ihr glauben. Sie ließ ihm gar keine andere Wahl, als ihr ihre Liebe zu glauben. Als ihr zu VERTRAUEN. Sie WOLLTE ihn nicht verlassen, verletzen, schädigen. Sie WÜRDE es nicht…

_Das ist nicht Dein Ernst! Das KANN nicht Dein Ernst sein! Das ist nicht zu GLAUBEN, in welche emotionale Lage Du Dich manövriert hast! _

Aber es WAR doch so. Sie liebte ihn, und er… Caryn liebte ihn, alles war gut. Er mußte sich nur trauen, DAS wirklich anzunehmen…

_Ach ja?! Alles ist GUT? Bequemst Du Dich vielleicht endlich einmal, Deinen KOPF EINZUSCHALTEN?! _

Weshalb fühlte er sich dann so... bedrückt, beklommen, beunruhigt?

Er kannte jeden Gedanken tausendmal:

_DU KANNST NICHT LIEBEN. DU KANNST NICHT GELIEBT WERDEN. SIE MEINT NICHT WIRKLICH DICH. DU BIST JEMAND, VON DEM SIE KEINE AHNUNG HAT! UND DU HAST KEIN LEBEN. _

Das könnte ihm egal sein. Er konnte mit ihr schlafen, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Ihren Körper genießen, sogar ihre LIEBE. Es mitnehmen, einfach annehmen, was sie – zufällig, aufgrund ihres Irrtums – ihm gab. Dazu gab es die Regeln, seine sichere Struktur. Die existierte nach wie vor. Alles war nach wie vor unter Kontrolle. Am Ende des Schuljahres _– spätestens – _würde sie ihn verlassen. Er würde leiden. Sich dann aufrappeln und weiterleben. _So einfach ist das. ES IST SO EINFACH!_

Was war das für ein zweifelhaftes Prinzip, was für ein vermaledeites Bedürfnis, von ihr nur das annehmen zu wollen, was WIRKLICH für SEINE PERSON war? Die sie noch immer nicht kennen konnte, was wußte sie schon von ihm? _Du hast ihr diese Person die ganze Zeit absichtlich vorenthalten! _Sie hatte ihm neulich doch offen ihre Bereitschaft signalisiert, von IHM zu hören. _Du wolltest verhindern, daß Eure Beziehung sich mit Deiner Offenbarung ihrem natürlichen Ende zu bewegt. Du wolltest Caryn bewußt täuschen! Du bist ein erbärmlicher FEIGLING, Severus!_

Er wurde sich selbst untreu, indem er ihr falsche Tatsachen vorgaukelte. Er hielt sie in den Armen, sah sie an – und gab ihr das Gefühl geliebt zu sein. Er TAT so, als könne er sie lieben. Als habe er die Voraussetzungen dafür. Leugnend, daß er schuldbeladen war. Daß sein Leben verplant war. Daß er Lily gegenüber verpflichtet war. Daß er seelisch, emotional gar nicht fähig war zu lieben. Mit all dem versprach er ihr SICH SELBST, ohne SELBST über sich verfügen zu können.

_Und gleichzeitig sorgst Du dafür, daß sie nicht ahnt, daß der reale Severus Snape nicht ihr Sivírus IST. NIE SEIN KANN. Und daß sie diesen realen Severus Snape NICHT liebt. NICHT LIEBEN KANN._

DIESE Tatsachen bewirkten sein Gefühl des Schmerzes, der sich bis in den hintersten Winkel seines Ichs ausgebreitet hatte. Der Ausweglosigkeit. DER PANIK.

_SO BIST DU. SO IST DEIN NICHT VORHANDENES LEBEN. So ist es. Immer gewesen. UND SO WIRD ES IMMER SEIN!_

Es gab keinen Ausweg. Ein Problem ohne Lösung.

_Doch, Severus, es GIBT eine Lösung. EINE EINZIGE LÖSUNG._

Er mußte es ändern. Er mußte seine Feigheit überwinden. Das war er Caryn schuldig. ER tat IHR an, daß sie sich an einen Menschen hängte, den es nicht gab. IHR mutete er Schmerzen zu, weil auch SIE trauern würde. Um ihn. Darum trauern, daß es den Mann ihrer Liebe nicht GAB. AUCH SIE würde verlieren. Nicht IHN, aber das Bild, das sie sich von ihm gemacht hatte. Und dieses Bild LIEBTE sie. Mit all ihrer Kraft. Ihrer beträchtlichen Kraft.

Er würde sie unglücklich machen, weil er vergessen hatte, daß sie nicht IHN verletzte, indem sie ihn verließ, wenn er sich als jemand anderer herausgestellt haben würde. ER verletzte SIE, indem er sich als Anderer ausgab. Sich ihr VIEL ZU SPÄT zu erkennen gab. Und sie verletzen wollte er nicht. Das wußte er so tief wie nie: Er wollte diese Frau unter gar keinen Umständen verletzen.

Das ließ ihm nur eine einzige Möglichkeit: Er MUßTE sich ihr zeigen. So schnell wie möglich.

Severus spürte selbst, wie sein Gesicht zu einer verzerrten Maske entartete. Heute war das letzte Mal gewesen, daß sie miteinander glücklich gewesen waren. Freitag schon würde Caryn erfahren, WER ER WAR. Und sie würde sich abwenden. Weinend. Aber sie WÜRDE sich abwenden. WEINEN würde sie. Und sie würde sich NICHT trösten lassen. Nicht mehr von IHM. Nie mehr. Die eiskalte Leere, die von jedem Winkel seiner Seele Besitz ergriffen hatte, lähmte jeden Muskel, jedes Gefühl, jeden GEDANKEN in ihm.

Er mußte an seine Strukturen gelangen. Es war unerläßlich, daß er sein Leben aufrechterhielt. Der Schmerz würde vorübergehen. Er würde weitermachen wie gewohnt. Severus Snape sein wie gewohnt. Niemand würde einen Unterschied bemerken. Er litt, aber er würde das niemandem zeigen. Wie eine Maschine stand er auf. Zerrte Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück aus dem Haufen vor dem Bett. Zog sich an. Ging aus dem Schlafzimmer. Um endlich seine Tür zu versiegeln. HINTER ihm. Diese Nacht gehörte den Gängen von Hogwarts.

_**Freundschaft**_

**Caryn Dienstag, 10.3**

„Willst Du mir denn gar keine Frage stellen?" fragte Caryn erstaunt den Türöffner an der Tür zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hast Du heute nicht die wichtigste Grundlage für menschliches Zusammenleben erfahren?" kam die Gegenfrage.

Caryn schmunzelte.

„VERTRAUEN!"

„Siehst Du? Was sollte ich Dir noch beibringen!" neckte der Adler.

„Was redest Du eigentlich immer so lange mit unserem Adler-Freund?" wurde sie aus einer Ecke des schon fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraumes begrüßt. Lucas saß mit einem seiner Kollegen an einer Hausaufgabe.

„Weil er mein Freund _ist", _gab Caryn zur Antwort und machte Anstalten, gleich in den Schlafsaal zu gehen.

„Und warum strahlst Du so? – Kommst Du nicht von Deinem anderen Freund? Unser aller Freund Snape?"

Caryn erstarrte.

„Hey, ich wollte Dich nicht ärgern! Warst Du etwa gar nicht nachsitzen heute? Ich habe allmählich den Überblick verloren über Eure ganzen Dates!"

Caryn drehte sich um und baute sich vor den beiden Jungen auf. Wütend zischte sie Lucas an:

„Kannst Du bitte aufhören, dummes Zeug zu reden und Dich um Deinen eigenen Kram kümmern?!"

„Siehst Du? Sie kommt tatsächlich von Snape!" amüsierte sich Lucas' Freund.

„Macht ganz den Eindruck. Na dann: Gute Nacht. Erhol Dich", sagte Lucas sarkastisch.

Und Caryn konnte in diesem Moment ihren Liebsten wirklich nachvollziehen, wo sie aus Angst vor Entdeckung verletzend geworden war, obwohl sie eigentlich Lucas gerne an sich herangelassen hätte.

„Tut mir leid... Ich bin wirklich müde."

„Schon okay." Lucas sah nicht mehr auf.

Schnell verschwand Caryn im Schlafsaal. Hier waren alle so gewöhnt an ihre abendlichen Termine, daß niemand von ihr Notiz nahm. Was, wenn sie Lucas jetzt für immer verloren hatte? Warum mußte er auch so indiskret sein, noch dazu im Beisein eines Dritten? Sie würde sich morgen noch einmal entschuldigen...

Jetzt wollte sie schwelgen! In den wundervollen Erinnerungen an diesen Abend. Wo die reine Liebe, die sie _nachher _miteinander geteilt hatten – und für die er ihr sozusagen den Beweis geliefert hatte, indem er das Gespräch darüber abrupt beendet hatte – beinahe ihr erneutes Feuchtwerden unterband. _Beinahe._

**Caryn Mittwoch, 11.3**

„Na, hast Du den _Snape _in Dir überwunden?" Lucas hatte sich in der Eingangshalle am Fuße der Treppe inmitten des Schülerstroms in Richtung Mittagessen vor Caryn aufgestellt, so daß sie ihm zwangsläufig in die Arme hatte laufen müssen. Er war allein diesmal, gut. Sie blieb auf der letzten Stufe vor ihm stehen, so daß sich die hinter ihr ankommenden Schüler gezwungen waren zu stoppen und sich hinter ihr in den Mittelstrom einreihen zu müssen, und bemühte ihr freundlichstes Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht so ätzend sein gestern…", beteuerte sie. Lucas blickte noch skeptisch drein. Fragte herausfordernd:

„So _ätzend _kenne ich Dich doch auch gar nicht. An dieser Laune war eben ER schuld, nicht wahr?" Gequält verzog sie das Gesicht, sprang die Stufe hinunter und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

„Ach laß das doch einfach, ja?" _Schwur hin oder her, _ER wäre absolut NICHT begeistert, wenn sie mit Lucas über sie beide redete! Und Severus vertraute ihr! Niemals würde sie DAS auf's Spiel setzen! Lucas drehte sich um, um ihr zu folgen.

„Was ist denn los, Caryn?" verlangte er prompt zu wissen. Fürsorglich klang er, aber zweifellos auch neugierig. ZU neugierig. Von Schülern links und rechts wurden sie aneinander geschoben, und ihr Kamerad legte ihr im Gehen freundschaftlich seinen Arm um die Schulter. Diese Geste der Vertraulichkeit war Caryn nicht unangenehm, keine Frage. Der Junge mochte sie wirklich, und SIE hätte überhaupt nichts dagegen gehabt, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Eine Meinung von außen zu hören. Eine _männliche _Meinung. Und nichts dagegen, endlich ihre Beziehung symmetrisch zu machen, denn Lucas erzählte IHR längst alle Einzelheiten seiner Beziehung mit Lauren, während Caryn ihm gegenüber noch immer nichts Privates preisgeben konnte. Dennoch durfte sie ihn auf keinen Fall ermutigen, zu sehr in sie zu dringen, was ihre Beziehung zu Severus betraf. Außerdem fragte sie sich, was Severus wohl davon hielte, wenn sie sich von anderen Männern umarmen ließ. Eifersüchtig wäre er auf keinen Fall, warum sollte er auch? Abgesehen davon, daß er sie ja ohnehin wieder loswerden wollte, wußte er ja, daß sie IHN liebte und daß Lucas eine andere Freundin hatte. Dennoch reagierten Männer – in Büchern zumindest – manchmal seltsam, wenn es um ihre _männliche Ehre _ging. Und wo sie gerade bei dem Thema der Beständigkeit ihrer, Caryns, Liebe waren, was ihn VIELLEICHT davon überzeugen könnte, sie doch widerzulieben, so wollte sie in dieser Hinsicht auf keinen Fall ein Risiko eingehen! Also machte sie sich nachdrücklich los, lächelte den ein wenig pikiert dreinschauenden Jungen aber herzlich an.

„Gar nichts ist los!" versicherte sie. Und auch wenn das doch stimmte, war ihr blonder Begleiter nicht überzeugt. Naja, er war natürlich verletzt, weil sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte, und zweifellos nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit Ausflüchten abspeisen zu lassen.

„Was IST das denn mit Euren endlosen Streitigkeiten? Du bist die einzige, die er zum Nachsitzen zu sich in die Kerker bestellt, und das nur, um sich dann weiter mit Dir zu streiten? Wie bringt er Dich denn dazu, Deinen Freund anzuschnauzen, wenn er Dir netterweise eine Gute Nacht wünschen will? Das kommt mir schon ein wenig merkwürdig vor!"

Caryn starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Er bezeichnete sich als ihren _Freund_?! Das war allerdings absolut rührend! Daß er das tat, auch während sie ihm gegenüber so reserviert bleiben mußte, rechtfertigte wohl absolut, daß er von ihr größere Offenheit einforderte – welche sie ihm aber nicht gewähren konnte. _Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen, _würde ihn verletzen. _Ich kann nicht, _wäre quasi das Eingeständnis: _Snape macht etwas Verbotenes. _Sie KONNTE gar nichts sagen!

„Du willst mir nichts erzählen!" stellte Lucas jetzt bitter fest. „Da war ich wohl etwas voreilig, was die Verwendung des Begriffs _Freundschaft _angeht!" Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, um ohne sie weiterzugehen. Caryn hielt ihn am Umhang zurück.

„Lucas, ich wollte nicht…!"

„KÖNNTE ich Sie dazu anregen, Ihre _Ehestreitigkeiten_ _VIELLEICHT_ nicht mitten im Türrahmen zu vollziehen?!" schnitt ihr eine wohlvertraute, in diesem Moment aber absolut kalte, bissige Stimme das Wort ab. Severus drängte sich an ihnen beiden vorbei, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Verdammt, hatte sie IHN jetzt doch damit verärgert? Hätte er nicht normalerweise eine spöttisch-sarkastische Bemerkung gemacht und ihr wenigstens einen klitzekleinen Blick geschenkt? Sollte er tatsächlich annehmen, daß Caryn ihn mit Lucas betrügen wollte?! _Severus, das kann nicht Dein Ernst sein! _

„DAS wirft doch auch wieder eine Menge Fragen auf!" rief sich ihr _Freund _ins Gedächtnis. Er war stehengeblieben, Caryn halb zugewandt, und blickte Severus nach, der in seiner typischen ausschreitenden Art auf den Lehrertisch zueilte. „Belustigt klang das aber nicht gerade! Was HABT Ihr miteinander, Caryn?"

„Kannst Du BITTE aufhören, mir mit Snape in den Ohren zu liegen?!" fauchte Caryn so leise wie möglich, obwohl die allgemeine Geräuschkulisse sowie die noch immer hinter ihnen die Große Halle betretenden Schüler ohnehin zuverlässig verhindert hätten, daß jemand den Inhalt ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekommen würde. „Ich denke, Du bezeichnest Dich als meinen _Freund! _Anscheinend interessierst Du Dich aber nur für Professor Snape!"

„Weißt Du, ich spüre nur ziemlich genau, daß Du mir da etwas vorenthältst! Etwas, was Dich beschäftigt. Und meiner Meinung nach sollten _Freunde _sich das, was sie beschäftigt, anvertrauen. Aber offensichtlich legst Du keinen Wert auf meine Freundschaft. Schade, Caryn!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen und verschwand bei seinen Freunden am Ravenclawtisch. Betroffen blieb Caryn zurück. So leicht war es also, einen Freund zu verlieren. Aber was hätte sie machen sollen? Was könnte sie jetzt machen? Traurig wandte sie sich ab, um sich einen anderen freien Platz zu suchen.Sie spürte Severus' Blick auf sich, aber als sie zu ihm hinübersah, hatte er sich bereits abgewandt. War er wirklich über Lucas sauer? Hatte er denn nicht mitbekommen, daß sie eben IHM Lucas geopfert hatte? Was verlangte er denn noch als Beweise für die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Absichten?!

Es war wohl eher so, daß ihre Begegnung gestern mit ihrer geballten liebevollen Nähe ihm wieder einmal zu viel abverlangt hatte. Daß er wieder einmal das Gefühl hatte, sich abgrenzen, sie zurückstoßen zu müssen. Das konnte sie natürlich keineswegs wundern. Wieder einmal würde sie um ihn kämpfen müssen, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal sahen. Seufzend schob sie ihren unberührten Teller von sich weg. Und wenn sie einmal müde war? Wenn sie einfach keine Kraft mehr hätte zu kämpfen? Und keine Lust…?

**Severus**

Die beiden hatten sich gestritten. Boots hatte Caryn umfassen wollen, und sie hatte das unterbunden. Ihm, Severus, zuliebe? Daß sie den Jungen gern hatte, wußte er. Sie war gern mit ihm zusammen, lächelte ihn oft an, redete eifrig, freute sich, wenn er auf sie wartete. Sie beeilte sich sogar, um ihn nicht so lange warten zu LASSEN, selbst wenn sie zu dem Zweck früher sein, Severus', Klassenzimmer verlassen mußte. Den jungen Ravenclaw hatte getroffen, daß sie seine Umarmung vereitelt hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie darüber aneinandergeraten. Caryn hatte den Jungen zurückgewiesen und ihn damit verletzt. Warum hatte sie das getan, wo sie ihn doch mochte? Anders gefragt: Warum sollte sie das getan haben, wenn nicht um seiner, um Severus' willen? DAS war es gewesen, was ihn zornig gemacht hatte, dazu bewogen, sie anzuherrschen, als er die beiden überholt hatte. Ging dieses Mädchen etwa davon aus, daß sie ihn, Severus, eifersüchtig machen würde, indem sie ihren jungen Freund umarmte?!

_Da hast Du es, Severus! Sie weiß äußerst genau, was sie mit Dir angestellt hat! _Quatsch, wieso sollte ER auf diesen blondgelockten Bubi _eifersüchtig _sein?! Caryn interessierte sich nicht als _Mann _für ihn. _MICH will sie, mich allein…– Ja, Severus, immer wieder beeindruckend, wie GUT Du in der Lage bist, die Realität zu vergessen. Daß sie DICH nämlich NICHT will – jede Frau sucht in Wahrheit einen liebevollen, fürsorglichen, gesunden Mann. Der ihr eine glückliche Zukunft bieten kann. Wie James… oder wie LUCAS… DARUM geht es hier! NUR darum sitzt Du hier herum mit diesem Knoten in den Eingeweiden und LEIDEST!_

Caryn war auch traurig – bezeichnender Weise verbarg sie es ihrem Freund gegenüber NICHT, so wie sie es bei Severus allzeit automatisch tat. _Die beiden sind sich vertraut. Sie STREITEN, weil sie sich wichtig sind. _Caryn war jetzt traurig, weil sie entzweit waren. In ihrem Blick für ihn, Severus, hatte auch Unverständnis gelegen: _Warum bist Du sauer, ich habe nichts getan, was Dich hätte verärgern können?! _Definitiv WAR er auch keineswegs verärgert. ER saß hier vor seinem vollen Teller und wußte, daß sie ihn Freitag verlassen würde. Dann würde sie nicht mehr nötig haben, den jungen hübschen Ravenclaw abzuweisen. ER würde ihr Freund bleiben. ER würde sehen, daß Caryn traurig wäre, weil er, Snape, ihr wehgetan haben würde. Sie mit der Realität konfrontiert haben würde. Boots würde wieder seinen Arm ritterlich um Caryn legen. Und DANN würde sie seinen Arm NICHT mehr abschütteln. DANN würde sie sich zu ihm umdrehen. Sich an ihn schmiegen. Seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken spüren, während sie um IHN, Severus, weinte. Um irgendwann zu weinen aufzuhören.

_Und das sollte Dich FREUEN! DU solltest Dich doch wohl darüber freuen, wenn Caryn glücklich wird!_

Severus biß die Zähne zusammen. Schluckte. Dachte die Gedanken der Realität.

_Sie braucht mich nicht. ICH bin der Letzte, den sie braucht, um sie zu trösten. Selbstverständlich wird das ihr bester Freund, beständiger Begleiter und womöglich zukünftiger Ehemann, Lucas Boots, übernehmen. NOCH will sie MEINE Arme, noch schickt sie ihn weg. Aber er wird warten. Für sie da sein. Ohne zu zögern. Ohne etwas von ihr zu verlangen. Früher oder später wird sie nachgeben. Früher oder später wird sie sich von IHM umarmen lassen. Anfangen zu weinen. Sich von ihm trösten lassen. ER WIRD SIE IM ARM HALTEN UND TRÖSTEN. MICH vergessen helfen. SIE WIRD MICH VERGESSEN. ALLES vergessen. Das entwerten, was zwischen uns war. Beginnen, IHN zu lieben. Mich vergessen. MICH VERGESSEN HABEN. GLÜCKLICH sein. Mit IHM._

Er HAßTE es. SICH. Sein verhindertes Leben. Boots. Caryn, weil sie ihn vergessen würde. WEINEN würde sie, wehklagen, um ihn, Severus, kämpfen. Vielleicht. Eine Zeitlang. Aber schließlich sich fügen. Sich anderweitig trösten lassen. IHN vergessen. Und am Ende ihren liebevollen _Lucas _heiraten. Wie er das HAßTE! 


	12. Zeig Dein wahres Gesicht

_**Liebe littledragonfly, **_mit Deinem Review zu diesem Kapitel hast Du mich besonders glücklich gemacht – daß ich nicht umsonst geschwitzt habe, alles schlüssig zu beschreiben! *freu* Auch vielen Dank für Deinen Anti-Kitsch-Trost, den ich ja von Zeit zu Zeit nötig habe, wie einige von meinen Leserinnen wissen! ***akkarim** und **inuverse** zuwink*

_**Zeig Dich!**_

**Caryn Donnerstag, 12.3 **

In _Zaubertränke _am späten Donnerstag Nachmittag traf sie gleich zu Beginn Snapes vernichtender Blick, als ihre Augen nur ganz kurz an seinen Lippen hängengeblieben waren. Automatisch senkte sie den Kopf, auch wenn ihr einfiel, daß sie ja gar nicht mehr unter dem Zauberschwur stand. Überrascht war sie natürlich nicht. Es hatte sich ja bereits angekündigt, daß Severus sich auf Konfrontationskurs befand. Ihre intensive Begegnung am Dienstag hatte viel von ihm gefordert, und da hatte es augenscheinlich auch nichts geholfen, daß sie es doch wirklich vorbildlich geschafft hatte, ihn rechtzeitig zu verlassen. Und daß er gestern doch mitbekommen haben mußte, daß sie sich NICHT von Lucas umarmen ließ. Und dafür in Kauf nahm, daß ihr _Freund _– auch vor dem Unterricht eben offensichtlich für Severus – dafür jetzt einen Bogen um sie machte. Das mußte ihm doch aufgefallen sein!

Wenn sie nur eine detaillierte Vorstellung davon hätte, was genau in ihm vorging! STIMMTE ihr Gefühl, daß sie ihm schlicht _zu nahe_ kam? Daß er... _sie liebte_, wenn er auch das Wort an sich ablehnte? _Wie willst Du sein Verhalten denn sonst interpretieren?_ – Sie könnte ihn nerven, ihm gleichgültig sein, ihn langweilen,... – _Hat sein Flüstern Deines Namens sich gelangweilt angehört?_ – Nun, er war _in_ ihr gewesen. Da waren alle Männer unzurechnungsfähig....

Snape war gereizt heute, und er ließ das ohne Zurückhaltung an jedem aus, der sich das geringste Vergehen zuschulden kommen ließ. Die ganze Zeit war Caryn sicher wie selten, daß er sie dabei aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, als wolle er ihr immerfort zurufen: _Guck, so bin ich, sieh zu, daß Du Dich vor mir in Sicherheit bringst!_ Ganz still saß sie auf ihrem Platz, zeigte keine Regung angesichts seiner Gemeinheiten ihren Mitschülern gegenüber. Hoffte, das würde ausreichen, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, daß es ihr egal war.

Perverserweise bewirkte seine Grausamkeit zu den anderen eine riesige Sehnsucht nach dem Mann, wie er ausschließlich in IHREN Armen war. Ein großes Geschmeicheltsein, daß SIE ALLEIN seine anderen Seiten kannte, daß er sie voller Zärtlichkeit und Bewunderung ansah, ihren Namen in ihr Ohr flüsterte... Plötzlich breitete sich mit einem Strahlen die Gewißheit in ihr aus, daß sie ihrem Gefühl trauen konnte, daß er...

„Miss Willson, wann gedenken Sie aus ihrer TRAUMWELT zu erwachen und sich der REALITÄT MEINES Unterrichts zu stellen?!" pfefferte er ihr in einem Ton um die Ohren, der sie augenblicklich in lähmende Angst versetzte.

_Stoß mich nicht von Dir, ich bitte Dich, verlaß mich noch nicht... _„Ich bin mit meinen Gedanken ausschließlich in der REALITÄT IHRES Unterrichts, Professor!" Ihr war gut gelungen, sämtliches Zittern und Flehen aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhalten, hatte stattdessen all ihre Aufrichtigkeit in diese Aussage gelegt. _BITTE, SEVERUS, GLAUB MIR! Du MUßT mir glauben, daß ich Dich liebe. Daß alles gut wird. Daß…_

„Das können Sie MIR nicht erzählen – solange Sie nicht wahrnehmen, was um sie herum passiert!" herrschte er sie an. Wieder legte sie all ihre Überzeugung in ihren Tonfall.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Sir. Das, was ich wissen muß, WEIß ich bereits."

„Woher nehmen Sie diese... ÜBERHEBLICHKEIT_,_ Miss Willson?!" Reiner Haß in seiner Stimme. Caryn war in Panik erstarrt. Das war nicht der Zorn eines Lehrers über eine Unverschämtheit, die ein Schüler sich herausgenommen hatte. Das war ein Haß, der aus reinem Überlebensinstinkt geboren war. Was hatte sie getan, ihn dermaßen zu bedrohen, daß er sich so angegriffen fühlte? _Es ist so schön gewesen, Severus, alles ist so schön gewesen, ich wollte Dir nicht weh tun, ich will Dir niemals weh tun…_

„Wenn das so ist, können Sie gehen und auf alles, was sie noch VON MIR _erfahren_ können, ein für alle Mal verzichten! Gehen Sie!"

_Oh Gott, Severus, was ist mit Dir?! Was kann ich tun, um es wieder gut zu machen? Laß mich alles wieder gut machen…_ Offenbar war er tatsächlich schlimm verletzt. Ging es wieder um seine Überzeugung, daß sie nur ihr Bild von ihm liebte? Verdammt, hatte sie eben etwas Falsches gesagt? Oder war sein Impuls, auf sie einzuschlagen, einfach so groß gewesen, daß es auf jeden Fall ausgeartet wäre? Wie war das gewesen mit _Ich will Dich nicht verletzen? Ein_ _Extremfall, ja_, _ja! – Denk lieber nach, was Du jetzt machen sollst, verflucht noch mal!_

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Professor. Natürlich will ich alles von Ihnen hören, was Sie für nötig erachten..." Plötzlich wurde sie der Zuschauer um sie herum gewahr. Ob diese die rasende Angst in ihren Worten wahrgenommen hatten? Lucas hatte garantiert alles auf's genaueste verfolgt... Ihre Panik schien irgendwie zu Severus durchgedrungen zu sein. Eine Sekunde lang musterte er sie kalt, dann wandte er sich abrupt um und ging in Richtung Tafel.

„Warum bekommt sie keine Strafarbeit?" wurde auf der anderen Seite gemurmelt, und Snapes Blick, dann er selbst schnellten in die betreffende Richtung wie ein Fluch.

„Wenn ich Ihre Stimme öfter bei SINNVOLLEN Äußerungen vernommen hätte, so daß es mir möglich wäre, sie zu identifizieren, könnten SIE SELBST sich heute Abend auf den Weg zu mir machen!" brüllte er. Zum Glück für den Angesprochenen duckten sich gleich mehrere Köpfe. Caryn zwang ihr Herzklopfen in erträgliche Frequenzen und schrie im Geiste das gleiche: _Gib MIR die Strafarbeit, laß mich heute Abend zu Dir kommen! Du BRAUCHST mich, ich liebe Dich! Zusammen KÖNNEN wir dafür sorgen, daß alles gut wird… _

Mußte sie heute zu ihm, ihm helfen, damit er sich nicht noch weiter von ihr entfernte? Oder war es besser zu warten, ob bis Morgen seine Sicherheit von allein zurückkehrte? Von ihm selbst erhielt sie keinen Anhaltspunkt, die sich permanent in ihrem Kopf wiederholenden Fragen zu entscheiden. Ein in die Enge getriebenes Raubtier, das war er. Fauchte, tobte, biß jeden, der ihm zu nahe kam. Caryn verschloß sich in sich selbst, sah ihn nicht an, bemühte sich, aus dem, was von ihm zu HÖREN war, irgendwelche Rückschlüsse darauf zu ziehen, wie sie sich gleich verhalten sollte. Äußerlich war sie starr vor Angst, wurde innen jedoch, je länger die Stunde voranschritt, auf eine ungewohnte Art… _ruhig_. Sie war in der Lage, zu denken, zu fühlen, anwesend mit ihrem gesamten Ich. Sie hatte Angst wie noch nie, nur hatte diese Angst nicht SIE im Griff. Sie war stark. Sie war BEI IHM. SIE LIEBTE IHN. Sie war stark genug. Sie würde es schaffen, alles gut zu machen!

Bis zum Ende der Stunde war die Entscheidung von selbst gefallen. Sie würde sich weigern, sich von ihrem Platz wegbewegen. Severus räumte auf, ohne die geringste Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. Als die letzten Geräusche der abziehenden Schüler auf dem Gang draußen verhallt waren (Lucas hatte sie zum Glück weiterhin nicht beachtet) und sich Stille wie Watte um ihre Ohren gelegt hatte, stand Caryn leise auf und verriegelte seine Tür mit einer Pauschalversiegelung, die auch dann wirkte, wenn man den Originalsiegelzauber nicht kannte. Noch immer tat Snape so, als ob sie nicht da wäre.

Zutiefst erleichtert darüber, daß er sie zumindest nicht einfach hinauswarf, ging sie zu ihrem Platz zurück und setzte sich wieder. Wartete ruhig – noch immer seltsam distanziert von ihrem rasenden Herzen und von der Lähmung durch die Überdosis Adrenalin in sämtlichen Blutbahnen. Früher oder später mußte er auf ihre Anwesenheit eingehen. Früher oder später mußte er sie beachten. Früher oder später… traf sie aus heiterem Himmel:

„Laß mich allein." Er hatte sie nicht angesehen. Stand viele Meter von ihr entfernt an der Seitentafel. Seine Wut greifbar. Kalt. Grausam. Verheerend. Von ihm ging eine Bedrohung aus, die ihrem Kopf nichts anderes zu verstehen gab, als daß es notwendig sei, seiner Aufforderung zu folgen.

„Nein." _Ich liebe Dich. Ich KANN Dich gar nicht allein lassen!_

„Geh endlich. JETZT. VERSCHWINDE!" Ernst. Es war sein voller Ernst. Er MEINTE, was er sagte. Er klang, als ob er sie wirklich niemals wiedersehen wolle. Als ob alles, was sie je miteinander gehabt hatten, vorbei sei. Schlimmer: Als sei es wertlos gewesen. _Aber das stimmt nicht, Severus, es war wunderschön, was wir hatten. Ich habe Dich geliebt, und Du hast es zugelassen, Du wolltest…_

„Ich will, daß Du gehst!"

„Nein." _Du lügst. Ich weiß, daß Du lügst!_ „Ich bleibe."

Langsam verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Stand dort hinten und dennoch VOR ihr. Aufrecht. Unbeirrbar. UNERREICHBAR. Fixierte sie aus seiner Distanz. Alles, was je zwischen ihnen geschehen war, verleugnend. Er wollte ihr nicht nahe kommen, er wollte ihr nie mehr nahe kommen. ER WOLLTE SIE NICHT MEHR.

_Du WEIßT, daß Du Dir das nicht lange einreden kannst. Du weißt, daß Du mich eigentlich willst, Du WEIßT, daß wir glücklich sein können, Severus, BITTE, Du KANNST nicht jetzt alles kaputt machen… _

Sie starrten einander an. Kein Laut war zu hören. Nur ihrer beider Atem füllte die Luft zwischen ihnen. Nur die Kälte aus seinen unendlich fernen Augen. Nur Caryns verzweifelte Angst, ihn nie wiederzusehen. Sich zu täuschen. Alles falsch interpretiert zu haben. Daß alles nie SO gewesen war. Oder für immer verloren.

_Das GEHT nicht, Severus, es ist UNMÖGLICH, ich liebe Dich, und ich lasse nicht zu, daß Du das nicht anerkennst! Ich habe Dir meine Liebe gegeben, und Du wolltest sie. ICH WERDE NICHT GEHEN. _

„DIES ist Deine LETZTE Chance zu GEHEN." Pure Drohung. Gefährlich. TÖDLICH. Es war möglich, daß er sie umbringen würde, dachte Caryn zynisch belustigt. Sie war ihm so wichtig, daß er sie umbringen würde...

_Es würde mich umbringen zu GEHEN, Severus. _„Du WILLST nicht, daß ich gehe. Nicht WIRKLICH." Ruhige Bestimmtheit. Sie war selbst überrascht, keine Spur all dessen zu hören, was in ihr durcheinander tobte. Vor allem keine Spur der sie auffressenden Angst, daß sie sich irrte.

Keine Antwort. Kein Beharren auf seinem Befehl, ihn zu verlassen. Gab das Anlaß zur Hoffnung? Kein _GEH! _mehr. Keine Bewegung. Kein Atmen. Dann zerriß er die Stille.

„Zieh Deinen Umhang aus und komm her!"

Ihr Herz setzte aus. Hatte sie DAS erwartet? Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren hatte sie Angst vor der Brutalität in seiner Stimme. Er war außer sich, und er WOLLTE sie vernichten. _SICH SELBST VERNICHTEN_. Er wollte sie beide und alles zerstören. ALLES endgültig ungeschehen, UNGESCHEHBAR machen, was zwischen ihnen war. Jedes einzelne Wort, das je zwischen ihnen gesagt, jede einzelne Geste, die je zwischen ihnen gemacht worden war, zunichte machen. Nichtig. Nicht existent. ALLES wollte er TÖTEN, indem er ihr _sein wahres Gesicht_ zeigte, ihr zeigte, WER, wie widerwärtig, brutal, tödlich er wirklich war.

„Komm her, habe ich gesagt!"

Und für eine kurze Sekunde flackerte etwas _Anderes_ in ihr auf. Ein Teil in ihr. Den sie noch kaum kannte und von dem sie noch nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn in sich dulden wollte. Dieser Teil in ihr reagierte unabhängig von allem, was sonst in ihr vorging, unabhängig davon, wo sie war, was ER in diesem Moment war. Dieser Teil reagierte blind. Wie ein Reflex auf seinen Befehl. Für diese kurze Sekunde wurde sie überwältigt von einer nie gekannten Erregung. Diese unglaubliche, diese unglaublich starke Erregung riß sie mit sich und machte sie bereit für alles, was immer Severus mit ihr tun würde.

Der übrige Teil von ihr hatte schlicht ANGST. Und schon eine Sekunde später hatte diese Angst alles andere überdeckt. Es war weniger die Angst vor IHM_. _Sie liebte ihn, und sie wollte bei ihm sein. Wenn sie dabei SEINEN Willen überging, brauchte sie sich nicht zu wundern. Dann hatte sie verdient, was immer er mit ihr tun würde. SIE hatte sich dazu entschieden zu bleiben. Bei ihm zu bleiben um jeden Preis. SIE ZAHLTE JEDEN PREIS. Da war kein Grund, diesen zu fürchten. Nein. Viel größer war ihre entsetzliche Angst davor, wie SIE SELBST ihm gegenüber fühlen würde, wenn er mit dem, was er ihr antun würde, fertig war. Die Angst, daß SIE nicht stark genug sein würde. Ihre LIEBE nicht stark genug. Die sie ihm versprochen hatte, auf die sie ihr ganzes Leben aufgebaut hatte, die SIE SELBST war.

Es war die Angst, ihn nicht mehr lieben zu können, wenn er mit ihr fertig war.

Sie hätte gehen können, anders als sonst hatte sie die Schlüsselgewalt inne. Doch sie wußte genau, daß es hatte keinen Sinn hatte wegzulaufen. Weil sie und er an diesem Punkt bleiben würden. Weil DAS HIER, was immer es war, zwischen ihnen stand. Sie trennte. Für immer trennen würde, wenn sie diesen Punkt nicht aus dem Weg räumen, überwinden konnten. Um sich VIELLEICHT danach wieder nahe kommen zu können. _Vielleicht auch nicht._

„Du sollst herkommen! Ohne den Umhang!" fuhr er sie an. Eine weitere Sekunde benötigte sie, um sich rühren zu können. Dann gehorchte sie. Mit zitternden Knien. Machte einen bangen Schritt nach dem anderen auf ihn zu, während sie mit klammen Fingern die Spange löste, so daß ihr Schulumhang von ihren Schultern glitt. Sie hatte ihre Augen auf sein Gesicht geheftet und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie er AUCH aussehen konnte, wie er sie AUCHansehen konnte, so vollständig anders als jetzt, wo Haß und Abscheu sich in seine Züge gegraben hatten.

Und plötzlich war sie erfüllt von einer mächtigen Gewißheit. Von der Gewißheit, daß es nicht SIE war, die er verabscheute. Plötzlich war sie durchdrungen von dem Gefühl, daß sie auf wirklich IHNzuging. Auf Severus Snape. Welcher alles, was ihn bedrängte und verletzte, in seine eigene Aggressivität verwandelte, welcher seine Angst und Verletzlichkeit und Machtlosigkeit nach außen verlagerte, all das auslagerte in sein Gegenüber.

Er hatte ANGST. Viel mehr Angst als sie selbst. Er hatte Angst vor ihr, vor dem, was sie miteinander hatten, aber viel größere Angst vor sich selbst. ANGST war das, was sie in diesen Augenblicken teilten. Sie teilten eine gemeinsame Angst. Durch diese geteilte Angst waren sie miteinander verbunden. Dieses Gefühl brachte Caryns eigene Angst zum Verstummen. Zur Auflösung. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr.

Bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, wußte sie, daß sie nicht zulassen mußte, daß er ihre Liebe zerstörte. Sie hatte die Macht, auch auf einem anderen, nicht destruktiven Weg ihm das zu geben, was er mit so selbstzerstörerischer Verzweiflung brauchte, um den Ausnahmezustand, in den er geraten war, zu überwinden. Nur anders, als ER das tun wollte. Indem sie ihm nämlich das von ihm Bezweckte verweigerte und ihm stattdessen das Gegenteil gab: _Du willst mich für immer fortjagen, aber ich werde bei Dir bleiben._

Und so ließ sie sich von groben Händen an ihn ziehen und griff gleichzeitig, nicht minder heftig, mit ihren um sein Gesicht, um ihn zu zwingen, sie anzusehen. Er tat ihr nicht den Gefallen, schob brutal ihren Rock hoch und riß ihr Höschen weg. Ihren Versuch, ihn zu küssen, vereitelte er, indem er sie mit hartem Griff umdrehte und ihren Oberkörper gegen das Pult drückte. Sie hatte keine Angst. Caryn war bereit dazu, was immer er mit ihr tun würde. Und jetzt erlaubte sie jenem tabuisierten Teil in ihr zu existieren, lockte ihn sogar an die Oberfläche, ließ sich von ihm einnehmen. Severus wollte ihr weh tun, sie demütigen, sie gegen ihren Willen NEHMEN, so hieß das wohl. Aber DAS KONNTE er ihr gar nicht antun. Weil sie nämlich WOLLTE, daß er sie nahm. Sie war bereit, für ihn da zu sein. Seine Angst, seine Destruktivität, seinen Willen zu verletzen auszuhalten. DIESE SEITE VON IHM ANZUNEHMEN. Sie war bereit, sich ihm zur Verfügung zu stellen, damit er diese Seite überwinden konnte. Sie LIEBTE ihn, und er KONNTE sie nicht demütigen, indem er ihr gegenüber die Kontrolle über seine Angst verlor. Sie war der Anlaß für diese Angst, der Anlaß dafür, daß er sich in diesem Zustand befand, und sie würde ihm helfen, aus diesem Zustand herauszukommen. SIE WAR STARK GENUG.

Caryn war bewußt, daß er die Zeichen ihres Einverständnisses wegwischen wollte zugunsten des Vorsatzes, ihr Gewalt anzutun. Aber sie liebte ihn, und sie liebte seinen Körper, sie liebte es, wenn er in ihr war – und sie wußte, daß er das auch liebte. Sie war außerstande, es abstoßend zu empfinden, daß er in sie einzudringen beabsichtigte. Es war nicht wirklich Erregung, die die Feuchtigkeit und das Stöhnen aus ihr trieb, während er sie unumstößlich festhielt, sich mit einer Hand an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte, dann ihren Rock ungeduldig wieder hochschob, um mit einem Stoß tief in ihre Scheide einzudringen. Es war einfach die Verbindung ihrer Körper, die in diesem Akt zum Ausdruck kam, es war einfach das Zusammenspiel ihrer Körper – noch nicht wirklich vertraut, nichtsdestotrotz ORGANISCH, die natürliche Folge, wenn sie in die Nähe des Anderen kamen. Ihr Körper hieß seinen willkommen. SIE hieß IHN willkommen.

Sie öffnete sich ihm und nahm damit seinem Ziel, sie zu vertreiben, jedwede Bedeutung. Caryn griff mit beiden Händen hinter sich und krallte sich an seinen Oberschenkeln fest, um seinen Druck in sie zu verstärken. Sich an ihren Hüften haltend, stieß er heftig in sie.

**Severus**

Er mußte seine Wut an ihr auslassen, ihre nicht totzukriegende Liebe abschütteln, sie zerstören, sie vergewaltigen und damit endlich zum Verstummen bringen. Er versuchte krampfhaft, ihre Zeichen zu ignorieren, daß sie es WOLLTE, daß sie sich ihm ÖFFNETE, selbst jetzt, selbst SO. Er wollte auf sie einstoßen, sie bis ins Innerste verletzen, ihr Inneres, ihre verdammte Liebe ausmerzen, aber seine Stöße, die all ihre Zeichen des Einverständnisses ignorieren, sie zunichte machen sollten, schafften einfach nicht, Caryn zum Weinen, zum Leiden, zum Hassen zu bringen. Stattdessen verstärkte, verheftigte diese Frau mit ihren Händen an seinen Oberschenkeln eben diese Stöße, machte ein Hohlkreuz, um ihm zu erleichtern, so tief wie möglich in sie zu drängen. Und im Gegensatz zu ihrem Keuchen, in das sich jetzt auch noch – wider alles Denkbare – LUST mischte, seinen Schwanz mit in diese Lust hineinzog, so als seien ihre beiden Körper unabhängig von ihren Persönlichkeiten, abgespalten von allem, was sie sonst waren, losgelöst von dieser schrecklichen Situation. Und durch diese entsetzliche Lust spürte er, wie das Bewußtsein seiner Widerwärtigkeit sich in ihm ausbreitete und das Denken mit einem Schlag zurückkehrte.

_Was tue ich hier? WAS zum Teufel tue ich hier?! Mit dieser Frau, die mich vorhin noch geliebt hat…?! _ Mit der Frau, die seit Wochen all seine Gedanken einnahm? Der er näher gekommen war, als er sich je hatte vorstellen können, einer Frau nahe zu sein? Sich in diese Nähe hatte fallenlassen können? DIESE GENOSSEN HATTE mehr als alles andere? Was tat er hier mit ihr, mitten in seinem Klassenzimmer, völlig ungeschützt vor dem Schulleiter, vor zurückkommenden Schülern, vor seiner Scham, sich so gehengelassen zu haben? Was zur Hölle tat er hier, nachdem er die Kontrolle in einem Maße verloren hatte, wie er sich seit seiner Jugend nicht mehr hatte vorstellen können!

Schlagartig ließ er von Caryn ab. _Weg von ihr._ Wollte nur weg. In heller Panik aus ihrer Nähe flüchten. Vor sich selbst flüchten. Aber Caryn war schneller. Schlang ihm von hinten ihre Arme um die Taille und ließ sich einfach mitziehen. Hing wie ein Gewicht an ihm, er mußte sie mitschleppen, sie weigerte sich, ihn wegzulassen.

„Du kannst ALLESmit mir machen, aber NICHT mich verlassen", sagte sie ruhig und bestimmt. Und Severus wartete auf den Impuls, sich mit einem Schlag aus ihrer Umschlingung zu befreien. Sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Caryn von sich und ihr entgegen zu schleudern, daß sie nicht das Recht habe, ihn zu zwingen, bei ihr zu bleiben. Dieser Impuls blieb aus.

_Stattdessen dreht er sich in ihre Umarmung und klammert sich an ihr fest. Auch das kann ihn nicht retten. Das ist ihm klar. Alle Aggressionen sacken in sich zusammen und hinterlassen ein Vakuum, das von überall her Emotionen in ihn hineinstürzen läßt, Chaos, viel zu viel, nicht zu verarbeiten, irreal, über ihm zusammenschlagend, ihn ertränkend, vernichtend. Er kann nicht atmen, hier bleiben, am Leben bleiben. Er muß weg. Weiter weg. Sterben. Endlich. Immer. Seine Beine gehorchen seinem Befehl nicht. BRINGT MICH VON HIER WEG… Sie knicken ein. Der Steinboden… ein Häufchen Elend… hereinkriechende Kälte… Es tut weh. Hände in seinem Gesicht… warum…? Sie verschwinden nicht… warum…? Sie bleiben. IHR gehören diese Hände. Und wenn er nicht mehr weg kann, dann ist das so. In diesem Moment. Nicht zu ändern. Nicht in diesem Moment. Aber schlimmer kann es nicht werden. Sterben kann er immer noch. Jetzt ist sie noch da, hält ihn, am Leben, Bleibt. NOCH. Atme. Sie ist noch da. ER ist noch da. Bleibt. In diesem Moment. Vorerst. Die Welle des Chaos verebbt. DU HAST ES WIEDER EINMAL ÜBERLEBT, ABER WIRD SIE ES?_

Er – halb liegend – am Boden, von Caryn – kniend – auf ihren Schoß gezogen, ihre Arme ausdrücklich um ihn gelegt, ihre Wange an seiner.

„Bleib bei mir", hörte er aus ihrem Mund die Worte, die selbst auszusprechen zu dürfen er ALLES gegeben hätte. Stattdessen mußte er aufstehen, Caryn mit sich auf die Beine ziehen und sie davon abhalten, ihn zu berühren. Sie dachte gar nicht daran, sich das gefallen zu lassen und krallte sich an seine Arme, während er alle Kraft aufwenden mußte, ihre Hände zu greifen, sie von sich wegzuhalten und dieser unglaublichen Frau vor ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Bring Dich vor mir in Sicherheit, Caryn. _Bitte." _Er flehte sie an, wie er nur Dumbledore angefleht hatte. „Bitte, Caryn, geh. BITTE!"

„ICH BLEIBE BEI DIR. Du kannst ALLES von mir verlangen, aber ich werde Dich NICHT verlassen", wiederholte sie stur. „Du kannst ALLES mit mir machen, aber NICHT mich verlassen." Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit der ihr eigenen Intensität, und seine Frage war überflüssig. War keine Frage.

„Ist das Dein Ernst?"

„Hast Du das nicht gemerkt?"

_Das Glücksgefühl, das ihn zu ergreifen droht, ist fehl am Platz. Sie kann das nicht meinen, sie irrt sich, sie hat es nicht begriffen, die falschen Schlüsse gezogen, denn Severus kann nicht glücklich sein, das ist falsch. Er hat ihr unendlich wehgetan, damit sie geht, aber etwas ist falsch gewesen, denn sie IST nicht gegangen. Caryn drängt in seine Arme zurück, bedrängt ihn, überwältigt ihn wie dieses Glücksgefühl, aber das ist falsch, weil es nicht sein kann. Wie real es sich anfühlt, ist egal, die Realität KENNT er. Sie wird ihn verlassen, morgen schon, aber heute ist sie geblieben, er hat alles getan, sie zu vertreiben, aber sie ist da, und er will sie jetzt. Zum letzten Mal. Ganz. _

_Sie hat es ihm versprochen. ICH WILL ALLES TUN, WAS DU WILLST. Er nimmt sich nur, was sie ihm versprochen hat. Führt ihr vor Augen, WAS sie ihm versprochen hat. ZEIG ES IHR! Vielleicht wird sie daran erkennen, wer er ist, WIE er ist, heute hat er keine Worte, heute nimmt er sie, morgen wird sie gehen, morgen wird er es ihr SAGEN, aber JETZT will er sie. So GANZ UND GAR wie nie zuvor. _

„Komm mit!" wies er sie erneut an. Und Caryn öffnete die Tür, er versiegelte sie hinter ihnen, und ohne sich nach ihr umzusehen ging er hinüber in sein Labor. Eine wilde Euphorie darüber, daß sie ihm folgte, ihm JETZT NOCH IMMER folgte, ließ sein Zwerchfell sich zusammenziehen. Sie folgte IHM. Nachdem sie ihn erlebt ohne Kontrolle, völlig außer sich, völlig untragbar. Dennoch folgte sie ihm. Noch immer. _Ich will alles für Dich tun! _Sie hatte es versprochen, und sie HIELT dieses Versprechen. Trotz allem, was er ihr angetan hatte. Egal, was er ihr antun WÜRDE. Das Gefühl, das DAS in ihm auslöste, war nicht eigentlich Glück, es war trügerisch, gefährlich, bedrohend. ALLES BEDROHEND. _Es ist nicht so einfach, _wußte er. _Es IST nicht so, wie es scheint. _Aber sie folgte ihm, und er WOLLTE sie. ALLES VON IHR. IMMER. Wenigstens JETZT. Ohne Rücksicht auf irgendetwas. UM JEDEN PREIS. Ganz gleich, wie die Welt morgen aussehen würde. Morgen würde sie ihn endgültig verlassen haben, aber jetzt WOLLTE er sie. Jetzt HATTE er sie. Sie hatte sich ihm versprochen, und er nahm sie sich. JETZT.

Er hörte sie hinter ihm den Raum betreten, versiegelte seine Tür mit dem Antispionagezauber und blieb dort stehen. Caryn drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu ihm um.

„Mach Deine Bluse auf", verlangte er rigoros und brachte damit ihre Augen zum Flackern. Er erreichte sie. Er ERREGTE sie. Mit diesem Befehl. Er erregte sie mit diesem Befehl. So sehr, daß sie einen Moment benötigte, ehe _sie_ ihre Hände dazu zu bringen imstande war, diesen Befehl auszuführen. Er labte sich an dem Zittern ihrer Hände, als sie ineffektiv an ihren Knöpfen nestelte. WIE erregt sie war! Sein Jubeln daraufhin begrüßte er. Denn jetzt WOLLTE er das, was sein Schwanz daraufhin begehrte. JETZT sollte es so sein, daß alles AUßEN blieb, alles um sie herum, alles außen, das ganze LEBEN außen. Jetzt sollte es NUR SIE BEIDE geben, ZUM LETZTEN MAL. Jetzt wollte er Caryns größenwahnsinniges Versprechen eingelöst sehen, jetzt wollte er sich holen, was sie ihm versprochen hatte.

ALLES.

Und daß sie diesen seinen radikalen Egoismus GENOß, daß sie LUST an der Macht hatte, die er sich herausnahm – so sehr, daß sie ihren Mund öffnen mußte, als sein Blick ihre geweiteten Augen traf, daß sie ihre Augen kurz zusammenkneifen mußte, und es dennoch nicht schaffte, den letzten Knopf aus dem Loch zu bekommen – all das erfüllte ihn mit einem wahnsinnigen Gefühl, das er sich SO vorzustellen niemals getraut hätte.

Ein Schnippen mit seinem Zauberstab, und ihre Bluse und Strickjacke fielen zu Boden. Severus mußte die Lippen auseinandernehmen, um das Aufstöhnen entweichen zu lassen, das Caryns atemlose Überraschung aus ihm herausdrängen ließ. Wie der Anblick ihrer – allein durch seinen rigorosen Zwang – harten Brustknospen. Daß sie das Zittern ihrer Hände dadurch unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchte, daß sie sich in den Stoff ihres verrutschten Rockes krallten. _SIE WILL DAS HIER. Ganz genauso sehr wie ich, _durchzuckte ihn hart. SO HART. Das war Wahnsinn. Nie geahnte Erregung. Nie erlebte Härte. Er mußte das auskosten.

Dies war kein Spiel, aber es hätte eines SEIN können. _Wenn alles anders sein könnte, wäre all dies hier ein wundervolles Spiel._ Und der beste Sex seines Lebens. Er wußte: Es WAR KEIN Spiel, und es ging nicht um Sex. Trotzdem war er so steif wie nie zuvor, trotzdem ereichte ihn über all die trennenden Meter der Geruch ihrer feuchten Scham. Sein Herz schlug in seiner schmerzenden Brust wie wild geworden, und er holte Luft, sammelte sich, gab seiner Augenbraue den bewußten Befehl, sich nach oben zu bewegen. Schaffte es, leichten Spott in seine Stimme zu legen. Überlegenheit. Amüsement.

„Deine Hände scheinen Dir nicht ganz zu gehorchen... Wie ist das mit Deinen Beinen?" Und er befahl ihr: „Komm her zu mir." Rauh. Sein Verlangen kaum verborgen. Sein ihn verzehrender Hunger. Seine Sucht nach IHR. Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Pupillen sich noch mehr weiteten. Sein stocksteif stehender Penis schien sich mit seiner Atemmuskulatur zu bewegen. Es war AUCH Sex, wunderbarer Sex, und diese herrliche Frau dort drüben empfand das unglaublicher Weise ganz genauso.

Überdeutlich nahm er ihre Schwingungen wahr. Da war keine Angst, war die ganze Zeit schon keine Angst mehr gewesen. Da war ausschließlich Verlangen nach ihm, GROßES Verlangen, verstohlener Genuß, in einigen Augenblicken sogar wilder Triumph...

_Dies ist kein Spiel Caryn, dies ist bitterster Ernst! Hier geht es nicht um Sieger und Verlierer, wir HABEN bereits verloren, wir können nichts tun. Nachher wirst Du weggehen – oder morgen – und dann Du wirst weg sein, endgültig, und ALL DAS HIER wirst Du mit Dir nehmen… Du hast keinen Grund, Dich zu freuen! Ich werde Dich jetzt beim Wort nehmen, ich werde DICH nehmen, ich habe die Macht, ein letztes Mal mit Dir zu tun, WAS ICH WILL! _

Und daß sie DAS auch wollte, daß sie DAS freute, mit einem Lidschluß bedachte, mit einem Heben ihres Kopfes und dem Öffnen ihrer Lippen, daß sie leise aufstöhnte unter seinem Blick, jagte das teuflische Glück durch seinen Körper, schmerzte in seinem geschwollenen Glied, ließ sein Zwerchfell sich in reinem Jubel zusammenkrampfen.

_ICH BIN MÄCHTIG! Auch wenn ich Dich vielleicht nicht überleben werde, JETZT HABE ich die Macht!_

Caryn schöpfte kurz Atem und machte einen zögernden Schritt auf ihn zu. Er schluckte, hielt doch lieber den Atem an, bevor er den Kopf schief legen konnte und sanft sagen:

„Ich glaube, es funktioniert nicht..."

„Doch, doch", beeilte sich Caryn, ihm zu versichern und ihre sich überschlagende Stimme trieb eine neue Welle reiner Wollust durch seinen Körper. Sie machte einen schnelleren Schritt.

„Na?" _ICH lasse Dich zu mir kommen. Zu MIR kommst Du, weil ich es so will. Weil DU willst, daß ich das mit Dir tun will. DU WILLST ES! Komm, Caryn, komm!_

Wieder ein Schritt. Noch einer. _Komm! _Noch einer. Als sie endlich angekommen war, verlor er keine Sekunde. Griff unverzüglich nach ihren Brüsten. Brachte sie zum Aufkeuchen. _Du stöhnst für MICH, Caryn… Stöhn für mich…_ Sein pochendes Glied ließ keinen anderen Gedanken zu als den an die Nässe in ihr.

„Leg Dich auf diesen Tisch!" forderte er Caryn auf, und ihre Augen hingen wie ehrfürchtig an seinem Gesicht, als sie sich auf die Kante des Arbeitstisches setzte. „Hinlegen!" Sie bemühte sich, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, während sie seinem Befehl langsam folge leistete. Er stellte sich, den nahezu unbezwingbaren Impuls, über sie herzufallen, mühsam in Schach haltend, zu ihren Knien, die an der Tischkante gebeugt waren. Ihre Schenkel berührten sich, versperrten ihm die Sicht auf das, was er zu sehen begehrte.

„Stell Deine Füße auf." Caryn tat das, mittlerweile ohne zu zögern, allerdings nicht, ohne ihm durch Stimme, Blick und Kopfhaltung deutlichst zu signalisieren, wie groß ihr Verlangen danach war, daß er sie von ihrem Hunger nach ihm erlöste. Er fand in ihr nicht die Spur von Angst oder Ekel vor ihm. Nur ihren grenzenlosen Hunger. Nach IHM. JETZT. Denselben Hunger, der in ihm wütete. Sich eisern beherrschend, mischte er seiner samtigsten Stimme einen Hauch Spott bei:

„Wenn Du das vor Dir verantworten kannst, schieb den Rock hoch und entfern die Reste des Höschens." Ihr Aufstöhnen war laut. Seines wäre beinahe ebenso aus seinem Mund gedrungen. Dieses Mädchen hörte einfach nicht auf, mit allem, was sie tat, ganz genauso hinreißend zu sein wie am ersten Tag. Mit fahrigen Fingern zerrte sie an ihrer Kleidung herum, und er nahm erneut seinen Zauberstab zu Hilfe, so daß auf sein Geheiß hin ihr heißes Geschlecht im folgenden Moment so offen wie nur möglich vor ihm lag. Er schnappte nach Luft, als komme er an die Wasseroberfläche und müsse gleich wieder untertauchen, bevor er sie scheinbar lässig an ihr vorbeiging, um sie genau zu betrachten. Ihre Augen hingen an ihm wie mit Fäden, die ihn mit ihrer Begierde einspannen und sie mit seiner eigenen Begierde verflochten. Seine Berührung, die er Caryn und sich selbst nun schon so lange versagte, spürte er wie einen Phantomschmerz.

Da hatte sich diese wundervolle Frau IHMausgeliefert, vertrauensvoll, nachdem er vorhin bewiesen hatte, daß er nicht im mindesten ihres Vertrauens würdig war. Und sie blieb dort, dennoch, lag vor ihm und sah ihn an, als könne sie keine Sekunde länger ertragen, von ihm getrennt sein. Er stand wieder zu ihren Füßen und bohrte seinen Blick in ihre entblößte Scham, während er seine Hose öffnete. Ein Stück hinunterschob. Caryns Augen verengten sich in dem Maße, in dem ihr Mund sich öffnete, und er gab auf.

Sich fast auf sie stürzend, drang er in sie ein mit seinem Geschlecht ebenso wie mit seinem Blick, und sie erwiderte beide Berührungen mit Leidenschaft und nahm ihn, so tief ihr möglich war, in sich auf. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück, um ganz neu in sie zu stoßen, und wiederholte das wieder und wieder. In seinem Rhythmus kam sie ihm entgegen und ging, so weit es ihr möglich war, mit, um seinen Rückzug zu vereiteln.

„Beweg Dich nicht! Lieg still!" verlangte er mit rauher Stimme. Und Caryn LAG still, klammerte sich mit einer Hand an der Tischkante fest, die andere zur Faust geballt, und wimmerte verzweifelt, um auszuhalten, daß diese imaginäre Fessel ihren Körper daran hinderte, seiner Berührung entgegenzukommen, nach der es sie offensichtlich so sehr verlangte. Um auszuhalten, daß die Fessel sie daran hinderte, die Lust in ihren Bewegungen auszudrücken, die sie empfand. Ihr Wimmern und Stöhnen wurde lauter.

„Schschsch!" zischte er. „Ich verlange, daß Du ganz ruhig bist!" Er wollte alles fordern, er wollte mit ansehen, wie sie es ertrug, auch dieser Ausdrucksmöglichkeit beraubt zu sein. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen lag sie da, nichts außen wahrnehmend, ausschließlich auf das konzentriert, was für ihn fühlbar in ihr tobte, und darauf, es in sich zu halten. Als ihr ein lauter Atemzug entwich, kniff sie ihre Augen und Mund fest zusammen. Ihre Scheide umschloß ihn wie ein Schraubstock, er lag auf steinharten Bauchmuskeln. Vollkommen reglos und still lag sie unter ihm, ausgeliefert seinen nun schnelleren Stößen, mit denen er ihrem Gehorsam alles abverlangte. Er selbst mußte bremsen, um nicht von seiner Lust, von ihrer lustvollen Qual, von ihrer freiwilligen Auslieferung in seine Macht weggerissen zu werden.

„Sieh mich an!" Seiner Stimme war anzuhören, daß er sich nicht mehr lange würde beherrschen können, aber wahrscheinlich war Caryn viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um das herauszufiltern. Als jedoch ihre Augen sich blinzelnd unter ihrer gerunzelten Stirn in seine öffneten, sie in seinen Augen unweigerlich das gewaltige Ausmaß seiner Lust sehen mußte, war es um ihrer beider Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Er keuchte laut auf, und nach zwei Stößen, die Caryn still und bewegungslos ertrug, klang ihm ihr Schrei um die Ohren, und ihr Körper bäumte sich unter ihm auf, ihre Scheide knetete seinen prallen Penis und brachte Severus auf der Stelle über den Gipfel, so daß sein Schrei wie sein Samen aus ihm hervorbrachen, bevor ihr Orgasmus verklungen war.

Noch vollkommen außer Puste, zog Caryn ihn fest in ihre Arme und küßte ihn heftigst, wieder und wieder, überallhin, küßte alles, was sie von ihm erreichen konnte. So, wie sein Herz noch schlug, hätte er sich nicht rühren können, und so blieb ihm nichts, als sich in ihre Zärtlichkeit zu fügen. Er spürte äußerlich, wie sie ihn küßte, spürte jedoch zu gleicher Zeit, daß die Impulse dazu, die aus ihrem Innern kamen, spürte, wie sie zu ihren Küssen getrieben wurde von der Masse ihrer nicht enden wollenden, warmen, vertrauten Liebe für ihn. _Noch immer. Nach all dem hier. _

Noch immer hatte diese Frau Unmengen LIEBE für ihn.

_NACH ALLEM, WAS DU IHR ANGETAN HAST._ Was erwartete er denn noch?! Das WAR er doch. Der Beweis, den er gebraucht hatte. Das WAR es, das sie ihm versprochen hatte. _Ich liebe DICH, ich will mich auf DICH einlassen. _Caryn hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Was verlangte er denn noch?

_Gegen dieses ihn erneut verschlingende Glücksgefühl kann er ohnehin nichts tun, es macht ihn wieder ebenso weich und schwach und unfähig, ohne ihre Nähe auszukommen. Es ist die Biologie, die dieses Glück ausgelöst hat, eine einzige riesige Illusion, dessen erinnert er sich, aber diese Tatsache kann nichts daran ändern, daß es GLÜCK IST, das er EMPFINDET. Welches SIE mit ihm fühlt, das kann er ebenso deutlich spüren, und dieses Glück verbindet sie beide miteinander, auch dessen kann er sich in diesem Augenblick nicht erwehren._

In einem halbherzigen Versuch, das dennoch zu tun, seine PFLICHT zu tun, stützte er sich neben ihr auf.

_Caryns Augen aber haben auf ihn gewartet, denn er hat keine Zeit gehabt, seine vor ihnen zu schützen. Weit sind ihre Pupillen, sie will IHN sehen, so viel wie möglich von ihm, jeden Lichtstrahl, auch wenn es doch IHRE Wärme ist, das IHN erst dazu befähigt zu strahlen. NUR IHRE WÄRME. IHN umfangend, auch jetzt, nachdem er ihr gezeigt hat, wie schlecht er ist. Caryn empfindet das nicht. Sie hat es ERLEBT, sie hat IHN erlebt, jede einzelne widerwärtige Sekunde von ihm, aber es scheint für sie nichts zu bedeuten. Das einzige, das er von ihr auffängt, ist, wie sie ihn liebt, und er bringt es noch immer nicht fertig, sich diesem Gefühl zu entziehen, sich IHR, ihrer LIEBE zu entziehen. _

Irgendwo am Rande seines Bewußtseins, ruhte das Wissen darum, daß er das tun müßte; das Wissen darum, daß sie sich irren mußte; daß sie nicht begriffen hatte, wie sie sich jetzt fühlen müßte. Daß dieser Irrtum sie einholen würde und Caryns Liebe aufhören.

_Viel größer als alles Wissen der Welt jedoch ist das Gefühl, daß er am Ziel ist. Dort, wohin er sich immer gesehnt hat, seit er Caryn kennt. BEVOR er sie gekannt hat. Severus hat sie gefunden, hat sich von ihr finden lassen, sie haben einander gefunden, und alles ist gut. _

_Ein nachdenkliches Lächeln erscheint in Caryns Augen, fließt dann weiter zu ihrem Mund. Sie öffnet ihn, verharrt eine, zwei Sekunden, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann:_

„Ich... damit hast Du jetzt erreicht, daß Du mich wirklich nie mehr los wirst."

„Hast Du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon, wie wunderbar Du bist?" _formen seine Lippen, ungläubig, ohne daß Ton nachkommt; daran, daß ihr Lächeln intensiver wird, kann er sehen, daß ihr diese Aussage trotzdem nicht entgangen ist. _

_DAS GLÜCK BEDEUTET NICHTS, darf ihnen nichts bedeuten, das weiß er trotzdem, am Rand, an den Rand gedrängt von diesem allmächtigen, allgegenwärtigen Glück, dem es völlig egal ist, was sein Kopf über es weiß. _

**Caryn**

Endlich war sie am Ziel. In seinen geliebten schwarzen Augen. Welche sie konzentriert ansahen. Ehrfürchtig. Scheu. Fast zaghaft. Endlich war sie angekommen. In seinen Augen, in denen schließlich ihre Wärme für ihn begonnen hatte, sich zu spiegeln. In denen diese Wärme endlich angekommen war und seine eigene sich hatte entfalten lassen. SEINE WÄRME FÜR SIE, er HATTE diese Wärme für sie, er WAR glücklich in ihren Armen, nein, sie täuschte sich nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ganz ohne Zweifel.

„Und ich hatte noch vor vier Wochen keine Ahnung, wie wunderbar das Leben mit Dir ist..." murmelte sie in diese ungläubigen schwarzen Augen. Welche sich daraufhin unverzüglich verengten und sie auf diese Weise unsanft in die Realität zurückwarfen.

_Oh nein, Severus, keine Panik, das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen…_Was SOLLTE sie sagen? „Ich nehme es zurück. Ich nehme es zurück, okay?" _Lauf nicht weg, nicht alles noch einmal, bitte, es ist alles gut, hab keine Angst… _

Nein, das konnte er ihr nicht antun! Er konnte nicht all das noch einmal von ihr verlangen, nicht all die Angst, all die Anstrengung noch einmal! Gekämpft hatte sie, um IHN gekämpft. Dabei alles gegeben, wirklich alles, was sie zu geben hatte. ALLES. SICH SELBST. Und sie hatte doch GEWONNEN! War zu ihm vorgedrungen. Sie hatte ihn dazu bringen können, sie an sich heranzulassen, sich von ihr lieben zu lassen, und vielleicht auch… Da konnte er ihr nicht antun, ihr alles, was sie eben erreicht hatte, wieder zu entreißen…?!

Sie WOLLTE keine Angst mehr haben, sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf diese Tortur, wirklich nicht! Der Zorn darüber tat ihr gut, versorgte sie mit neuer Kraft. Sie stützte sich ebenfalls auf den Ellenbogen und blitzte ihn an.

„Du bist Se-ve-rus Snape", sie benutzte bewußt seinen _normal_ ausgesprochenen Namen – „Ich weiß! Das Leben mit Dir DARF nicht schön sein. – Ist es das, was Du von mir hören willst? Bist Du jetzt zufrieden?!" Aufmüpfig reckte sie das Kinn. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwartet hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte sie in diesem Augenblick überhaupt nichts erwartet, ganz sicher aber NICHT das unendlich traurige Lächeln, das auf seinem ernsten Gesicht erschien. Wenn in diesem Lächeln noch einmal sämtliche Wärme für sie gelegen hatte, derer sie eben noch so sicher gewesen war, so war nur einen winzigen Augenblick später alles, was auch nur an die Existenz dieser Wärme ERINNERTE, verschwunden. Zum Verschwinden gebracht genau wie ihre Wut. Da war nur noch die Angst. Die selbe, vertraute, verhaßte Angst. Mit der sie Severus sich erheben sah. Aufstehen. Sich mit einem einzigen Schritt unendlich weiter von ihr entfernen.

„Du hast wieder einmal genau den Punkt getroffen", antwortete er. Neutral. Ohne irgendeine erkennbare Regung.

„ABER DAS IST NICHT WAHR!! ES IST SCHÖN! ICH WILL BEI DIR SEIN! ICH WILL FÜR IMMER BEI DIR BLEIBEN! IMMER!!" Das ließ ihn vollkommen kalt.

„Das hieße, diesen PUNKTzu ignorieren", stellte er lediglich fest. So sehr _Snape _wie nie zuvor. Kalt. Unbeteiligt. Wie er seiner Meinung nach sein mußte. „Und diesen Punkt DARFST Du nicht ignorieren."

Alle verfügbare Selbstkontrolle zusammenraffend, klammerte Caryn sich an all die Gewißheiten, die sie vor wenigen Minuten noch gehabt hatte. Sie WUßTE, daß er sie wollte. Ihr nah sein wollte. Ihre Liebe wollte. Sie lieben wollte vielleicht sogar. Sie WOLLTE jetzt nicht schon wieder Angst haben! Sie WEIGERTE sich einfach, sich schon wieder von ihm Angst machen zu lassen! Schwach zu sein. – STARK wollte sie sein! Stark WAR sie! Sie hatte eben gewonnen, und sie würde es wieder. Warum sollte sie daran zweifeln? Sie mußte daran nicht zweifeln. Sie WAR stark! So gelangte sie endlich wieder an ihre Wut.

„Was kann ich tun, um diesen Punkt zu..." Grimmig suchte sie nach einem Wort, das furchtbar genug war, „..._eliminieren?" _

„Wenn das so einfach wäre, wäre ich ein anderer Mensch", kam sarkastisch von ihm zurück.

_Oh nein, Severus, bitte tu mir das nicht an... _Sie hatte sich geirrt. Ihr Sieg war nur Schein gewesen. Es hatte sich so angefühlt. ER hatte sich so angefühlt. Als HABE er sie an sich herangelassen. Aber das war eine Täuschung gewesen. Caryn verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer verzweifelten Grimasse. Aus ihr schrie die Trauer, die sie nicht gewollt hatte, für die sie jetzt keine Kraft mehr hatte, die sie nach all dem, was sie heute gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten, auch nicht verdient hatten. Die Trauer verwandelte sich in ihrer Stimme in resignierende Bitterkeit.

„Dir ist klar, daß das eine Doppelbindung ist, ja?" Dieselbe Bitterkeit erreichte sie von ihm.

„So BIN ich aber, Caryn, und das habe ich Dir von Anfang an gesagt."

„Heißt das..." _Heißt das, ich habe Dich für immer verloren? _Sie verstummte. Konnte es nicht auszusprechen. Spürte seinen Samen aus sich fließen, der die umwerfende Verbindung zwischen ihnen hätte beweisen müssen, und wußte, daß das nichts half. DAß NICHTS HALF. Panik ergriff sie. Sie liebten sich, wie Mann und Frau sich nur lieben konnten, und das bedeutete ihm nichts. Er ließ nicht zu, daß ihm das etwas bedeutete. Stattdessen warf er ihnen Steine in den Weg, drohte, sie, Caryn,mit Steinen zu bewerfen, drohte, alles kaputt zu machen und sie trotz allem, was sie miteinander hatten, was sie miteinander durchlebt hatten, zu verlassen.

Und sie, Caryn, war machtlos, sie konnte nichts tun, ihn dazu zu bringen, seinen Widerstand aufzugeben, bei ihr zu bleiben, sich vor sich selbst, geschweige denn, vor anderen, zu Caryn zu bekennen. Dabei hatte sie ihm ALLES von sich gegeben, hatte sich ihm vollständig hingegeben. Mehr besaß sie nicht. Und es hatte nicht gereicht.

_Verdammt! Severus, tu mir das nicht an, bitte, es hat sich doch ganz anders angefühlt, wie kannst Du wirklich behaupten, daß all das Wunderbare nichts gilt…_

„Du hast gewußt, daß man mich nicht lieben kann", wiederholte er stur. „Ich habe es Dir GESAGT." Dann veränderte sich wenigstens seine Stimme, erinnerte plötzlich wieder an den Mann, der er AUCH sein konnte. Für sie. Auch wenn das, WAS er sagte, ihr dennoch keine Hoffnung ließ. „Es GEHT nicht, Caryn, ich bin nicht der richtige Mann dafür. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir WIRKLICH AUFRICHTIG leid…" Und dann, als habe er noch ein letztes Mal das Bedürfnis, zärtlich zu klingen, setzte er leise hinzu: „Caryn."

DAS HIER war Machtlosigkeit. Ohnmacht. Es kostete sie ihre letzte Kraft, nicht vor ihm zu weinen.

**Severus**

Es kostete ihn seine letzte Kraft, ihre ungeweinten Tränen zu ertragen. Sie hatte das nicht verdient. War tatsächlich geblieben. Hatte seine Verletzungen ertragen. Seine Kälte. Schließlich seinen totalen Kontrollverlust. Sie war bei ihm geblieben und hatte ihn ausgehalten. Ihn, Severus. So unerträglich er gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn ausgehalten und damit BEWIESEN, was sie ihm all die Zeit versprochen hatte: _Ich bleibe bei Dir. Ich will Dich lieben um jeden Preis. Egal was ich dafür bekomme. _

Sie hatte ihn ausgehalten, ihn GEhalten, hatte seine Widerstände besiegt, ihm ermöglicht, die Wärme für sie in all dem Chaos in seinem Innern wiederzufinden. Sie hatte gesiegt, ihre LIEBE zu ihm hatte gesiegt, aber ohne IHN zu besiegen, zu schwächen, zu demütigen. Sie hatte über etwas gesiegt, das außerhalb seiner Person wirkte. IHM SELBST hatte sie geholfen, seine Stärke wiederzuerlangen, aus diesem verheerenden Zustand aufzutauchen. Sie hatte ihn wieder in die Lage versetzt zu denken, zu sagen und zu tun, was er tun MUßTE. Was er GEZWUNGEN WAR zu tun. Auch wenn er nichts auf der Welt weniger WOLLTE. Auch wenn es in Wahrheit das Glück bei ihr war, das er wollte. Das Glück, das sie miteinander erleben konnten. Das sie wieder erlebt HATTEN. Dieses Glück wünschte er und wußte gleichzeitig, daß es richtig sein mußte, nicht danach zu handeln. Es mußte richtig sein, auch wenn es sich ausschließlich falsch anfühlte.

Es FÜHLTE sich falsch an. Die Leere in ihm, die Ohnmacht, Caryns Tränen, die sie nicht weinte, ihre alles überdeckende Angst, vermischt mit der verzweifelten Sehnsucht, bei ihm zu sein.

_Dabei wird SIE es sein, die gehen wollen wird. SIE wird weinen, aber sie wird gehen. Wird in ihr freies Leben gehen. SIE wird leben! SIE hat keinen Grund zu weinen!_

Als hätte der Anflug SEINER Wut auch IHR über ihre Schwäche hinweggeholfen, rappelte Caryn sich auf. Ihrerseits war jetzt jedoch keine Wut spürbar. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, und er wollte diese ein letztes Mal in seinem Gesicht spüren, bevor sie morgen vor ihm zurückschrecken würde. Sich das vorzustellen, ließ sich ihn schon jetzt verkrampfen. Er wich vor ihrer Berührung zurück.

„Wir werden morgen über diesen Punkt reden", sagte er, und es hörte sich hohl an, inhaltslos, trügerisch unsinnig. Wenn sie heute geblieben ist, selbst HEUTE, wo er ihr hatte weh tun wollen, dann würde sie doch morgen…

_Mögest Du an dieser TÖRICHTEN Hoffnung ersticken! Sie wird hören, daß Du SCHULDIG bist, was es bedeutet, daß Du ein TODESSER warst, daß Du es wieder sein wirst. DANN WIRD sie gehen, das ist sicher, selbst wenn NICHTS ANDERES auf der Welt sicher ist!_

Caryn war auch zurückgezuckt, als er vor ihrer Hand geflohen war. Jetzt drängte sie die Angst aus ihrem Gesicht und sah ihn ernst an, mit großen Augen, die sich eigentlich unwillkürlich verengen wollten. Gebannt erwiderte er ihren Blick, irgendwie machtlos gegen sie, gegen die Nähe, die nach allem zwischen ihnen war, gegen das Glück, das in ihm auf der Lauer zu liegen schien, um jeden Moment wieder zuzuschlagen. Alles morgen noch schwerer zu machen. Alles Leiden noch weiter zu vergrößern. Es SCHLUG zu, und er war gezwungen aufzuspringen und sich von Caryn zu entfernen, um sie nicht wieder in seine Arme zu reißen und sie zu zerquetschen, weil sie ihn morgen verlassen würde.

„Wir werden morgen einen Weg finden, daß es Dir besser geht mit uns", sagte sie, und er konnte hören, wie sie sich selbst zu überzeugen suchte.

„Wir reden morgen darüber", erwiderte er und mußte noch während er seine Kleidung ordnete, den Raum verlassen.

„Morgen ist Freitag, nicht wahr?" fragte sie eine Weile später, vorsichtig ins Büro schauend, sein Nicken abwartend, bevor sie leise verschwand. SIE ahnte noch immer nicht, daß es in Zukunft keine Freitage mehr geben würde. 


	13. Schuld und kein Trost

_**Schuld und kein Trost **_

**Caryn Freitag, 13.3**

Die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden waren wie ein einziger Alptraum an Caryn vorbeigekrochen. Sie hatte kaum etwas wahrgenommen von der Welt um sie herum, hatte sich den Vormittag über von Ort zu Ort, von einer Pflicht zur nächsten geschleppt, ohne daß irgendetwas oder irgendwer sie wirklich erreicht hätte. Lucas war noch immer beleidigt und hatte – dies glücklicherweise – nicht versucht, sie anzusprechen. Am Morgen, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum hatte betreten wollen, hatte er sie jedoch einer bedrohlich eingehenden Musterung unterzogen und Caryn dazu veranlaßt, auf der Stelle kehrt zu machen, um schleunigst aus seinem Gesichtsfeld zu verschwinden. Was hätte sie auch beim Frühstück wollen können? Flitwick hatte sie glücklicherweise heute nicht gehabt, so daß _diese_ Gesprächsgefahr von vornherein gebannt gewesen war. Dem Mittagessen war sie selbstredend auch ferngeblieben – war da doch die Angst dazugekommen, daß ER trotz allem gekommen sein könnte.

Schließlich war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, von ihrem Bett, in dem sie die Mittagspause in zwanghafter Embryonalhaltung verbracht hatte, wieder aufzustehen. Und Muggelkunde mit Lucas UND Charity, die sie besorgt betrachten hätten, wäre auch ganz gewiß nichts gewesen, was sie in ihrem Zustand hätte bewältigen können. Nein, um diese schreckliche, kalte, haltlose, angsterfüllte Unsicherheit, aus der ihre gesamte Seele bestand, aushalten zu können, benötigte sie wenigstens die zweifelhafte Sicherheit der engen, begrenzenden, körperlichen Wärme ihrer Bettdecke. Sicherheit für ihre Seele existierte nicht – DAß diese Sicherheit sehr wohl bestehen könnte in ENTGEGENGESETZTER Weise, schob sie ganz schnell so weit wie irgend möglich von sich weg – nur um dann diese – sie unentwegt aus dem Hinterhalt ihrer Gedanken wie rote Stuporblitze von allen Seiten treffende – entsetzliche Vorstellung eines Lebens ohne Severus ständig mit aller Macht abwehren zu müssen.

_Abwehren?! Wo soll ich dann mit meiner Liebe hin? Mit meiner Sehnsucht? Mit meiner Sexualität? Mit meiner ZUKUNFT?! MIT MIR SELBST??!_

Sie zog die Decke über den Kopf und umschlang sich selbst, krampfhaft, verzweifelt. Hielt es aus. Hielt sich. Hielt sich aus. Bis sie später zu ihm gehen würde. Was sie herbeisehnte. Um es gleichzeitig zu fürchten, wie nichts jemals zuvor.

Zwischendurch unternahm sie Anstrengungen, sich zu beruhigen. _Er hat mich bisher immer an sich herangelassen._ Das stimmte. Sie hatte oft kämpfen müssen – _fast IMMER, _wenn sie es sich so recht überlegte_ – _aber bisher hatte sie es jedes Mal geschafft, trotz aller Widerstände schließlich doch noch an ihn heranzukommen.

_Er WIRD mich an sich heranlassen. Ich werde nicht eher gehen. Ich werde einfach da bleiben. Bei ihm. Ich werde nie mehr gehen… _

Wußte sie denn nicht, daß er sie wollte? Dessen war sie sich doch SICHER. Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, ehe sie ihn nicht davon überzeugt hätte, daß sie miteinander glücklich sein konnten. Er WOLLTE glücklich sein. Das WUßTE sie. Das hatte er sie sogar gestern, an diesem absoluten Extrem-Ausnahmetag, wieder spüren lassen. Eigentlich bestand kein Grund, sich so schrecklich zu fühlen. Caryn war stark genug zu kämpfen! Gegen alles, was ihn bedrängte. Was ihn quälte. Was ihn von ihr fernhielt. Zu kämpfen und zu siegen! Bisher hatte sie jedes Mal gesiegt. Das würde sie wieder. Heute. Nachher. Gleich. … _JETZT_.

Das sich verselbständigende Schlottern – mit der damit verbundenen Erkenntnis, daß ihr Optimismus sich doch ziemlich hohl anfühlte – mühsam unter Kontrolle zwingend, schlich sich Caryn eine Ewigkeit später, während alle anderen noch beim Abendessen waren, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Na, wie geht es Dir jetzt?" wurde sie lieb vom Türklopfer gefragt, als sie an ihm vorbeikam.

„Frag mich NIE WIEDER so etwas", erwiderte sie mit klammen Lippen und spannte das Zwerchfell an, um den Schüttelfrost zu unterdrücken.

„_IMMER_ ist eine schwierige Sache!" rief der Adler ihr nach, und plötzlich wußte Caryn, was sie versuchen könnte.

**Severus**

Er hatte die Tür offen gelassen, um sich im Labor hinter einem zu brauenden Zaubertrank verbarrikadieren zu können, wenn Caryn kam. Er mußte die Distanz wahren. Es galt, Körperkontakt zu unterbinden. Jedwede Art Nähe. Es hatte keinen Sinn, das Unvermeidbare noch länger hinauszuzögern. Heute mußte er seine Pflicht tun. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie beide wieder in diesen Glückszustand zu lassen, der ihn an eben dieser Pflicht hindern wollte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, und es war gefährlich: Dieses Glück, das die Tendenz hatte auszuufern, sich auszubreiten, alles zu überschwemmen und somit eine Bedeutung zu erlangen, die über das, was es war, weit hinausging: Hormonelle Zustände. Von der Natur geschaffen, um den Fortbestand der menschlichen Gattung zu sichern. Um nichts Anderes handelte es sich. Und ER durfte vor allem die Verhütung eben dieser Gefahr nicht vergessen!

Nun, der zuständige Trank stand für Caryn bereit. Genauso wie er selbst. Angespannt, frierend, beklommen, mit um sich schlagendem Herzen, das es dennoch nicht schaffte, sein – vor zu viel Adrenalin – dickflüssiges Blut durch seinen klammen Körper zu pumpen. Schon wieder benötigte er zusätzliche Sauerstoffzufuhr.

Er mußte stark sein, unantastbar, sich für Caryn endlich unerreichbar machen. Es war allerhöchste Zeit, bevor er sie irgendwann doch noch ernstlich verletzen würde. Heute würde er die Sache mit ihr, die seine sicheren Regeln von Anfang an gesprengt hatte, der er von Anfang an hätte Einhalt gebieten müssen, die IHM als Todesser ohne eigenes Leben nicht zustand – diese Sache würde er heute beenden. _SIE wird das tun, indem sie DICH nicht mehr wird ertragen können. _Und daß ihm das WEH tun würde, daß er LEIDEN würde, daß er geschwächt zurückbleiben würde – DAS würde die Sühne sein. Die Strafe dafür, daß er Caryn und ihre Liebe mißbraucht hatte.

Das Alarmklicken. Erneuter Sauerstoffmangel. Zwerchfell angespannt. Aufrechte Körperhaltung. Sein Zauberstab in der einen, das Trankrezept in der anderen Hand. Abweisende Züge in seinem Gesicht. Sein Rücken zur Tür. – Und Caryn…?

An Caryn waren all diese gewissenhaften Maßnahmen verschwendet. Caryn kümmerte sich schlicht nicht darum. Sie war quer durch das Labor auf ihn zugerannt und hängte sich an ihn, drehte ihn zu sich hin, ohne Rücksicht auf seinen Widerstand, ohne sich daran zu stören, daß er beide Hände voll zu tun hatte, ohne daß er eine Chance gehabt hätte. Sie schien genau zu wissen, daß er sich ihr ergeben würde.

DAS war es dann, was seine Wut in ihm wachrief. _Sie ist viel zu nah! Du LÄßT sie viel zu nah herankommen! Sie macht mit Dir, was sie will! _Er schüttelte Caryns Arme ab. Die Macht, die er ihr über sich einräumte, war viel zu groß! Die Gewißheit, wie sie binnen kürzester Zeit über ihn hinweggekommen und ohne ihn glücklich sein würde (er verscheuchte das Bild, wie sie Lucas Boots vor seinem Klassenraum küßte), während SIE wußte, wie schlecht es IHM ging, womöglich über ihn triumphierte, oder – noch schlimmer – mitleidig auf ihn heransähe, war schlicht untragbar! Er schüttelte sie ab.

Dann aber Caryn dastehen zu sehen, mit gerissener Aura, mit leer herabhängenden Armen, die Augen geweitet vor Schmerz, war mit dieser Vorstellung ihres Triumphes, ja nicht einmal mit der ihres _Mitleids_ vereinbar. ER war es doch, der SIE verletzte, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, was konnte SIE denn dafür? Unwillkürlich öffnete er seine Fäuste und hob die Arme ein Stück. Langsam, zögernd – _DU schaffst es sogar, eine wie CARYN mißtrauisch zu machen! _beschimpfte er sich innerlich – kam sie zu ihm zurück, wartete diesmal ab, bis ER sie an sich zog. _Es tut mir so leid, mein…– Nein, Severus, gerade ein solches Wort macht alles noch schwerer! _Trotzdem hielt er sie fest. Und wurde im nächsten Moment schon wieder eiskalt erwischt:

„Ich weiß die Lösung, wie ich Dir BEWEISEN kann, daß ich Dich WIRKLICH für immer liebe!" brachte seinen Kreislauf zum Erliegen. Wußte diese Frau wirklich so genau, was in ihm vorging? War sie sich darüber im klaren, wie empfindlich sie ihn mit solchen Aussagen traf an der Stelle, von der er wußte, das ein _Herz _ausschließlich für den Transport des Blutes durch den Körper zuständig war? Nichts, aber auch überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte mit diesem Reißen in seiner Brust? Und warum, in Gottes Namen, setzte er ihr keine Grenzen? Mit all ihrer Kraft hielt sie ihn umschlungen und davon ab, dem Reflex nachzukommen, aus ihrer Nähe zu fliehen. Er schlug NICHT um sich. Fühlte IHR Herz heftig direkt an seinem Körper schlagen, welcher bereits wieder mit allem, was ihm zur Verfügung stand, zeigte, wie sehr er SIE wollte. Automatisch atmete er in ihrem Rhythmus und strich mit seiner rechten Hand kräftig über ihren Rücken, während die linke in ihrem Nacken dafür sorgte, daß Caryn ihm ihr Gesicht zuwenden mußte. Die Wärme in ihren Augen, das bereits wieder grenzenlose Vertrauen, das sie ihm entgegenbrachte, machten es unendlich schwer, aber er brachte es fertig:

„Es GIBT keine Lösung dafür, Du WIRST mich nicht…" Er hob sein Kinn ein Stück, „… _für immer lieben_, und all das spielt auch keine Rolle." Diese wahren Worte gaben ihm die Stärke, Caryn – eine Idee zu abrupt – loszulassen und sich von ihr abzuwenden. Er griff nach dem bereitstehenden Verhütungstrank und reichte ihn ihr, die sie keine Anstalten machte, den Becher entgegenzunehmen, ihn lediglich wieder alarmiert beobachtete. „Du trinkst das, und dann…"

„Ich könnte es Dir einfach SCHWÖREN, Severus! Ich KÖNNTE es. Bei meinem Leben. Ich WÜRDE nicht sterben, weil meine Liebe stark genug IST. Das MUßT Du doch als Beweis gelten lassen!"

Sie meinte das ernst. Sie meinte das wirklich ernst. Ihm seinen ärgsten Alptraum als _Geschenk_ anzubieten. Das Angebot, sich an ihn ketten zu lassen, sich selbst dazu zu zwingen, bei ihm zu bleiben ohne Rücksicht darauf, ob sie ihn noch lieben würde oder nicht. Er spürte jeden einzelnen verspannten Muskel um seinen offenstehenden Mund. Spürte jede einzelne Falte, die seine zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen nach sich zogen. Spürte, wie sein Herz trotzdem weiterschlug. Trotzdem. Trotzdem.

„Das ist NUR ABGRUNDTIEF DUMM!" schlug er zurück. Ihr Entsetzen reichte über die Enttäuschung über die Zurückweisung ihres Vorschlages weit hinaus. _Du hältst Deine Liebe für allmächtig, nicht wahr, Caryn? _„Du hältst DICH für allmächtig, nicht wahr, als habest Du die Macht, über Deine Gefühle bestimmen zu können! Ich werde Dir zeigen, daß Du das NICHT kannst, Caryn, ich werde Dir zeigen, wie Deine _LIEBE…", _er spie ihr das Wort vor die Füße, „…in sich zusammensacken wird wie ein unmagisches Kartenhaus!" Er hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut, seine gesamte verfügbare Snape-Autorität zusammengeklaubt und nagelte sie fest mit seinem gefährlichsten Blick. Er mußte sich sammeln für die Worte, die er jetzt benötigte. Die Worte der Wahrheit, die ihr beweisen würden, daß er recht hatte. Daß SIE sich irrte. Caryn erwiderte seinen Blick, ohne zu blinzeln. Er zögerte. Vergaß die Worte. Fühlte.

_Fühlt, wie Caryn der Gefahr ihre Existenz abspricht. Fühlt, wie der Fluß der Macht in ihren verschränkten Blicken sich umdreht. Daß nicht ER es ist, der sie mit seinem Blick fesselt. Daß stattdessen SIE seinen Blick festhält, IHN festhält. Daß nicht mehr ER, Severus, der Starke ist, der für Distanz zwischen ihnen sorgt. Daß vielmehr Caryn es ist, die ihn nah bei sich hält. Ihn auffängt. IHN HÄLT. Caryn ist NICHT in sich zusammengesackt. Caryn bleibt CARYN. Nicht furchtlos, PANISCH vielmehr, auch sie im Innersten getroffen. Aber sie hält ihm stand. Ihre Stimme dann klingt auch klar. Fest. Ihrer selbst vollkommen gewiß. Ihrer selbst und ihrer Liebe. _

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

_Sie ist sich vollkommen sicher. So unumstößlich SICHER. Selbst in all der Angst, ihn wirklich zu verlieren, ihn DIESMAL wirklich zu verlieren (er entscheidet einfach, daß dieses ihn überschwemmende Gefühl von IHR kommt) ist sie ihrer Liebe gewiß. Und – auf eine völlig irrationale Art, auf eine wahrhaft PARADOXE Art – ist sie SEINER, Severus', gewiß. Diese Gewißheit ist ebenso ein Gefühl wie sämtliche andere um sie beide wabernden, ihn schwindelig machenden Emotionen, und es erstreckt sich genauso auf IHN SELBST. ER könnte nach dieser ihrer Gewißheit greifen wie nach einem Anker, ER SELBST könnte nach IHR, nach Caryn, nach ihrer Liebe für ihn greifen und sich retten lassen. Retten aus einem tosenden See umherwirbelnder Emotionen. Caryn ist bei ihm inmitten dieses ihn verschlingenden Sees, aber dennoch kann sie ihn halten, dennoch kann er sich an ihr festhalten, dennoch wird er nicht untergehen, solange SIE ihn hält. UND GLEICH WIRD SIE IHN VERLASSEN._

DAS war es, das IHN in sich zusammensacken ließ, das IHN dazu zwang, sich am Arbeitstisch Halt suchen zu müssen. Sie würde ihn verlassen. Und Caryn…

_Caryn tut es einfach. Greift nach IHM. Umfängt ihn wieder. Zieht ihn aus diesem Strudel. Aus den Wellen. Verankert ihn, ohne daß es etwas gibt, in das dieser Anker sich bohren könnte, es GIBT doch keine Basis, KANN doch keine geben, sie wird ihn verlassen, denn er hat doch nicht einmal ein Leben, geschweige denn, weiß sie, wer er ist, daß er Voldemort gehört, daß das Bild der Rettung aus dem See Schwachsinn ist… Aber all dieses Wissen, all diese Vernunft, all diese REALITÄT vermag nicht zu ihm vorzudringen. Caryn ist da und schirmt ihn in diesem Augenblick von all dem ab. Caryn hält ihn. Streichelt ihn. Spricht zu ihm. _

„Das ist nicht wahr, Severus. Ich WERDE Dich lieben. IMMER. Das WEIß ich. Und ich würde ALLES dafür geben, daß auch DU es wissen könntest… ALLES, verstehst Du?" _Sie hält ihn. Streichelt ihn Spricht zu ihm. Leise. Dunkel. Beruhigend. Fürsorglich. Beständig. Schließlich schweigend. Lange. Schweigend. Es gibt keine Worte. Keine Gedanken. Das Glück ist da. Um ihn und sie. Real. Irgendwann kann er seine Arme dazu gebrauchen, SIE zu umfangen, SIE zu halten, SIE zu…_ Es hatte keinen Sinn, nicht in der Realität,_ aber dieser Glückszustand ist zu nah…_ Und DENNOCH mußte er es tun. Severus Snape würde sich niemals von so etwas wie GLÜCK von seiner Pflicht abhalten lassen! NEIN. Das würde er nicht. AUCH jetzt nicht.

„Es gibt so viel, was Du von mir nicht kennst", erklärte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Aber er ließ Caryn noch nicht los. _Gleich. _Gleich würde er es tun. _Noch nicht jetzt. _Ihr Blick hing an seinen Lippen, sie wartete gespannt darauf, daß er fortfahren würde. _Gespannt _jetzt, keineswegs angstvoll. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich. Sie wußte nicht, daß sie Angst haben mußte. Jetzt, obwohl er noch nicht einmal imstande war, von ihr abzulassen. Jetzt, zum ersten Mal in ihrer Beziehung, MUßTE sie Angst haben. Zum ersten – und ZUM LETZTEN MAL.

Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Sprechmuskulatur. Eiskalt artikulierte er die nötigen Worte, DIE Worte, die allem ein Ende machen würden. Und die ihn jetzt dazu trieben, sie loslassen. Weil er nicht ertragen konnte, daß SIE es in der nächsten Sekunde tun würde. IHN LOSLASSEN. Seine Stimme schleuderte die Worte hinaus wie Erbrochenes.

„Hast Du registriert, daß ich ein TODESSER gewesen bin? Menschen GETÖTET habe? Menschen GEFOLTERT? Frauen VERGEWALTIGT? Mit für alles verantwortlich bin, was Voldemort damals verbrochen hat? Du bist in der Muggelwelt großgeworden. Hast Du einen Begriff davon, was Voldemort BEDEUTET, Caryn?! – Solange Du von meiner Schuld nichts weißt, ist es ausgeschlossen, daß Du MICH lieben kannst!" _DIESE WORTE sind mein wahres Ich, sind die Realität, DIESE WORTE werden Caryn treffen, sie verjagen, ihre Liebe töten. Wie es sein muß, WEIL DIE REALITÄT SO IST._

**Caryn**

„Geh einfach, geh endlich weg, die Sache mit uns ist beendet. Es hat keinen Sinn. Es hatte nie einen Sinn. Es tut mir leid…" Zum ersten Mal in seiner langen Rede war ihm anzumerken, daß seine Disziplin, mit der er diese Worte kalt und gefühllos aneinandergereiht hatte, allmählich zur Neige ging. Er mußte sich räuspern, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Es tut mir … sehr leid, daß ich... es... solange... zugelassen habe."

Diesmal jedoch war Caryn auf so etwas gefaßt gewesen. Keines seiner Worte spielte für sie eine Rolle, aber das begriff er nicht; für ihn war das, was er gesagt hatte, wirklich essentiell wichtig, das wußte sie. Sie wußte auch, daß sie keine Chance hatte, ihm die Qual, die diese _Wahrheiten _für ihn bedeuteten, zu nehmen; daß sie nicht imstande sein würde, ihn davon zu überzeugen, daß diese _Wahrheiten _keine Bedeutung für ihre Beziehung hatten. Alles was in ihrer Macht stand, war, jedes einzelne Wort aufzunehmen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr zu glauben: Daß nichts, was er ausgesprochen hatte, neu für sie war und daß nichts davon den geringsten Einfluß auf ihre Gefühle für ihn hatte. Vor allem beruhigen mußte sie ihn, damit er ihr schließlich nicht doch noch vollständig entglitt. Hastig kramte sie alle relevante Fakten in ihrem Kopf zusammen und spulte sie herunter:

„Ich weiß doch darüber bescheid. Ich wußte immer, daß Du ursprünglich auf der Dunklen Seite gestanden hast. Aber ich weiß auch, daß Du VOR dem Angriff auf Harry Potter zu Dumbledore gekommen bist. Daß Du für Dumbledore gegen Voldemort spioniert haben sollst. Damit Dein Leben für uns alle hier eingesetzt. Also in der wahren Bedeutung Wiedergutmachung geleistet hast. Und daß Dumbledore Dich nicht hier arbeiten ließe, wenn er Zweifel an Deiner Loyalität hätte!" Sie hatte schnell, aber mit Nachdruck gesprochen, und zumindest hatte er ihr erst einmal zugehört. Seine Stirn hatte sich gerunzelt. Mißtrauisch fragte er:

„Woher weißt Du das alles?" Neben der Skepsis war in dieser Frage jedoch auch ehrliches Erstaunen hörbar gewesen. _Gut. Er hat sich ablenken lassen!_ Er war dageblieben. Er blieb. Er sprach weiterhin mit ihr. Das war gut.

„Ich habe Dich... GEHAßT_. _Glaubte ich zumindest. Ich wollte all das wissen. Ich wollte ALLES über Dich wissen. Ich habe Informationen gesammelt. Mit Leuten geredet. Hagrid. Filch. Flitwick. Du hast mit Deinen Strafarbeiten dafür gesorgt, daß ich genügend Gelegenheit hatte, mich nebenbei haßerfüllt über Dich zu erkundigen. Sie haben mir alles Negative über Dich verraten, was man über Dich weiß, dessen kannst Du sicher sein!"

Einige Sekunden starrte Snape sie verblüfft an. Dann faßte er sich, suchte sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten, und Caryn konnte an seinem Mund erkennen, wie er sich dazu zwingen mußte, diese Worte auszusprechen. SIE zeigte ihm währenddessen, daß sie nicht die geringste Angst davor hatte, was auch immer sie von ihm zu hören bekommen würde, indem sie ihre Augen offen und ruhig auf seinem Gesicht ruhen ließ. Da sie die Kälte in seiner Stimme erwartet hatte, konnte diese ihrer Ruhe nichts anhaben.

„ICH HABE MENSCHEN UMGEBRACHT." Das mußte doch eigentlich der schlimmste Punkt sein. Daß er so schnell dazu gekommen war, war sicher als gutes Zeichen zu werten!

„Du mußt Gründe dafür gehabt haben, Dich Voldemort anzuschließen. Ich habe Dich jahrelang gekannt mit all Deinem Haß und Deiner Verbitterung. Davon abgesehen, bin ich mir darüber im klaren, daß Voldemort keinem seiner Anhänger erlauben würde, unschuldig zu blei..."

Scharf schnitt er ihr das Wort ab:

„Das klingt nach einer Entschuldigung. Was ich getan habe, ist unentschuldbar."

Oh nein, eine _Entschuldigung_ war ganz schlecht! Severus Snape durfte unter keinen Umständen entschuldigt werden! – Wie sollte sie aus dieser Falle wieder herauskommen? _Ablenkung. Konfrontation. Ihn zur Konfrontation herausfordern!_

„Hast Du Menschen zum Spaß umgebracht?" Diese unverblümte Frage zeigte Wirkung. Ließ ihn zusammenzucken. _Gut, ich kann Dich ablenken, von Deiner Angst ablenken, von Deiner Schuld. Komm Severus, sag es mir!_

„Nein."

_Gut. Sehr gut. Weiter! _„Weil Du dazu GEZWUNGEN warst."

„Ich WUßTE das vorher. Ich wußte vorher, daß Morde etwas waren, das von jedem Todesser erwartet wurde. Ich wußte vorher, daß das von MIR erwartet werden würde. Ich habe es in kauf genommen. Ich habe mich dazu ENTSCHIEDEN, zum Mörder zu werden."

„Du hast Dich AUS BESTIMMTEN GRÜNDEN dazu entschlossen."

„Das sind wieder Entschuldigungen, Caryn."

_Okay, eine Sackgasse. Noch einmal von vorn. _„Hast Du es genossen, Menschen zu töten?"

„Nein, das sagte ich doch gerade."

_Das kannst Du gar nicht oft genug aussprechen. Das auszusprechen ist gut für Dich. _Und sie konnte es wagen weiterzugehen: „Hast Du es genossen, Menschen zu quälen?"

„Nein!" Er wurde ungeduldig. Das erhöhte die Gefahr seines Rückzugs. „Aber ich…"

_Stop, Severus! Warte! _„Deine Entscheidung, den Todessern beizutreten, war EIN Schritt, der vieles nach sich gezogen hat, es macht doch keinen Sinn, Dich für jeden einzelnen Punkt…"

„Oh doch, Caryn, ich trage für JEDEN EINZELNEN PUNKT die volle Verantwortung." _Ja klar, Verantwortung. Die ist dir wichtig, klar, ich lasse sie Dir. Hör mir nur weiter zu! _„Okay. Du HAST die Verantwortung. DU entscheidest, wie Du mit Deiner Vergangenheit umgehen willst. Aber das Recht habe ICH auch! ICH entscheide, wie ICH mit Deiner Vergangenheit umgehen will. Und ich entscheide mich dafür, daß sie mir…" _Nein, EGAL ist bestimmt nicht gut, besser… _„…daß sie für das, was ich für Dich empfinde – für den empfinde, der Du JETZT bist – keine Bedeutung hat."

War DAS gut gewesen? Aus seiner Miene war nichts herauszulesen. Immerhin befand sie sich nach wie vor im Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Und weitersprechen mußte sie so oder so. Jetzt allerdings kam ihr stärkstes Argument, und sie war ein wenig besorgt, ihren besten Trumpf bereits jetzt aus der Hand zu geben – bevor ansehbar war, daß Severus sich auf sie zu bewegte.

„Ich liebe Dich doch, wie Du JETZT bist. Und WIE Du bist, ist doch bestimmt durch all das, was Du in Deinem Leben bisher erlebt hast! Du wärest doch ein Anderer, wenn Du ein anderes Leben gelebt hättest!" Indem sie es ausgesprochen hatte, klang dieser Gedanke abgehoben, theoretisch, fast irreal. Dabei wußte sie, daß das eine wichtige Wahrheit war! DIE wichtigste Wahrheit für dieses Problem. Doch Severus würde dieser Wahrheit ihren Einfluß auf seine _REALITÄT _absprechen, befürchtete sie. Zu recht.

„Du WEIßT nichts von meinem Leben." Kalt. Verbittert. Anklagend.

„Das ist unfair, mir das vorzuwerfen! Das liegt an DIR. Ich will alles von Dir wissen, was…"

„Das ist nicht wahr, Caryn. Was ich im einzelnen getan habe, WILLST Du nicht wissen."

„Ich MUß es nicht wissen, um zu entscheiden, ob ich Dich liebe!" versicherte sie ihm stur, auch wenn er ihr das natürlich nicht glauben würde.

„Da irrst Du Dich."

„Okay, dann werde ich es Dir beweisen müssen." Ein Schnauben. Aber täuschte sie sich, oder war er mittlerweile der Resignation näher als der Aggression?

„Ach Caryn!" Das klang eigentlich vielversprechend! _Ja, Severus. Ich bin hier. _Genügte es, auf seinen nächsten Schritt zu warten? Oder mußte sie etwas tun, um ihm den Weg zu ihr weiter zu ebnen? Was konnte sie tun? Severus starrte vor sich hin. Würde er nichts von sich aus tun? Sollte sie…?

„Warum bist Du Todesser geworden?" Als er vorzeitig den Mund öffnen wollte, fügte sie rasch hinzu: „Ich will es nicht entschuldigen. Du willst aber ja, daß ich alles verstehe. Und ich WILL Dich verstehen."

**Severus**

Er konnte nichts sagen. Abgehärtet hatte er sich, all die Jahre. Hatte wieder und wieder erbarmungslose Selbstgespräche geführt. Dabei in den Spiegel gesehen. Sein eigenes Gesicht angesehen, in seine Augen, während er sich gezwungen hatte, es auszusprechen. Er HATTE es ausgesprochen. Daß er schuldig war. WESSEN er schuldig war. Er hatte sich nie vor seiner Verantwortung drücken wollen. Hatte seine Schuld fühlen wollen. Nicht umsonst hatte er Lily in sich benötigt. Sein Leben lang hatte sie als Symbol für seine gesamte Schuld gedient.

Aber es war anders, mit einem anderen Menschen darüber zu sprechen. Und es diesem anderen Menschen nicht um die Ohren hauen, um ihn zu verschrecken, zur Hölle zu jagen, sondern einen _Dialog_ darüber zu führen. _Mit einem anderen Menschen?_ – Mit CARYN. Die er NICHT zur Hölle jagen wollte. An der er sich in diesem Moment festklammern wollte wie ein erbärmliches Kind. Wimmern. _Verlaß mich nicht, bitte, verlaß mich nicht, bleib bei mir, ich will Dich nicht verlieren, ich brauche Dich, bitte ... _Andere Worte gab es nicht. Und diese waren verboten. Hirnrissig. Verachtenswert. _Mitleidserregend!_ Seiner selbst UNWÜRDIG.

Caryn hatte anscheinend eingesehen, daß von ihm keine Antwort zu erwarten war. Aber sie gab nicht auf. Sah ihn an. Die ganze Zeit. Fing wieder an zu reden. _Eindringlich. Bedeutsam_. Eindringlich und bedeutsam redete sie weiter auf ihn ein. _Emsig. Beständig. Beruhigend. _Ihre Worte lullten ihn ein. Das war nicht richtig…_Auch wenn ihm in diesen Augenblicken nicht einfallen will, was falsch daran sein soll, daß sie dort vor ihm steht und ihn davon zu überzeugen versucht, daß ihr all das Schreckliche, das er getan hat, das ER ist, für sie keine Rolle spielt. Sie hat alles gehört, was er gesagt hat, und doch ist sie geblieben, steht dort an ihrem Platz und hat offenbar nicht vor abzustellen, daß ihn diese Ströme von ihr weiterhin erreichen: Wärme, Verstehen, Besorgnis – und zwar nicht vor dem, was sie von ihm hören wird, sondern Sorge UM IHN, Sorge, ihn zu verlieren. Das kann er so deutlich spüren. So deutlich…_

„Es ist mir egal, daß Du diese Dunkle Vergangenheit hast", erreichte sein Sprachzentrum wieder. _DAS IST MIR ALLES EGAL, _das hatte sie in seinem Traum gesagt. Es war doch nur ein TRAUM gewesen… „Vielleicht hattest Du ein bißchen recht in Deinem... _Erstgespräch. _Daß Frauen so etwas romantisch finden. Ich bin mir dessen aber sehr wohl BEWUßT, daß es nicht romantisch IST,einen Menschen zu töten. Und ihn auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Daß es SCHLIMM ist. Und natürlich WÜNSCHTE ich, Du hättest das NICHT getan." _Tja, genau das ist sinnlos. Dieses Wünschen. Du mußt mit diesem Wünschen aufhören, Caryn… _„Es nicht tun MÜSSEN." Er öffnete den Mund, aber sie übertönte ihn: „Tun WOLLEN. – Aber Du bist DU. DU HAST es nun einmal getan, und ich will Dich trotzdem lieben. Ich WERDE es!"

Es war so schwer, angemessen darauf zu reagieren. Caryns verlockende Worte hatten ihn in Versuchung geführt. Das war die passende Formulierung für diese vertrackte Hoffnung, die diese – ohne daß er sich dem hätte verschließen können – in ihn eingepflanzt und dort genährt hatten: diese trügerische Hoffnung, die gestern praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden gewesen war und die er gestern endgültig hatte vernichten wollen, indem er Caryn… Aber Caryn hatte diese Hoffnung TROTZ ALLEM wieder zum Wachsen gebracht. Gestern, indem sie trotz allem bei ihm geblieben war. HEUTE, indem sie einfach dasselbe wiederholt hatte. Wiederum hatte sie – entgegen aller Logik – nicht aufgehört, ihn zu lieben. Und das machte es für ihn so verteufelt schwer, nicht zu glauben, daß alles gut sein könnte… Das machte es so schwer, die Wahrheit auszusprechen:

„Ich HABEes getan. Und das kann ich niemals ungeschehen machen. Und darum kann ich nicht geliebt werden. So einfach ist das."

Er KONNTE es nicht glauben. Egal wie sehr er sich danach sehnte. Weil er wußte, daß er es nicht glauben DURFTE. Er war müde. Zu müde. Es war zu schwer. Er wandte sich von Caryn weg und machte einen Schritt. Von ihr weg. Noch einen. Weg. Einen weiteren.

**Caryn**

Caryn setzte ihm nach. Unterdrückte den Impuls, sich an ihn zu klammern. Redete nur. Wunderte sich, daß sie sinnvolle Sätze produzierte, während innerlich die Panik sie immer mehr erlahmen ließ, weil sie fast alle Trümpfe ausgespielt hatte, ohne daß sie sicher sein konnte, in Sichtweite ihres Ziels gelangt zu sein. Hatte ihr Gefühl, daß die Front seines Widerstandes bereits am Bröckeln gewesen war, ehe er jetzt wieder vor ihr weglaufen wollte, sie getrogen? Sie war beinahe sicher gewesen, daß er sich danach gesehnt hatte, ihr glauben, daß nur noch ein kleiner Schritt gefehlt hätte… Was hatte sie noch vorzubringen, um ihn zu überzeugen? Und überzeugen MUßTE sie ihn! Er wollte weg. Schließlich doch von ihr weg. Unwillkürlich streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus. Faßte den Stoff seines Umhangs. Desungeachtet machte er einen weiteren Schritt. Sie mit ihm.

„Ich liebe Dich aber!" Es gelang ihr nicht mehr wirklich, ruhig und besonnen zu klingen. Was half es? Sie mußte handeln. „Du kannst mir sagen, was Du willst: Ich liebe Dich, Severus." _Du verflachst! Das sind keine Argumente! GEFÜHLSDUSELEI, wird er sagen. Damit erreichst Du ihn doch nicht, verdammt! Konzentrier Dich! _EIN Argument mußte es doch noch geben! „FRÜHER warst Du Todesser. An einem Punkt hast Du Dich aber entschlossen, Voldemort zu verlassen. Das MUßTEST Du nicht. Du hättest den BEQUEMEN Weg gehen können. Auf Voldemorts Seite wärest Du nicht BÖSE gewesen. DORT hättest Du KEINE SCHULD gehabt.Wärest vielleicht sogar erfolgreich gewesen. Du hättest einfach so weitermachen können. Aber das hast Du nicht."

Caryn verfluchte das Bittende in ihrer Stimme, so hatte sie sich nicht gerade sehr überzeugend angehört. Das war nun auch wirklich alles gewesen, was ihr eingefallen war, ihn zu erreichen. Nun konnte sie nichts mehr tun. Nun kam es auf ihn an. Sie konnte nur noch warten. Hatte er ihre Worte überhaupt wahrgenommen? Angespannt untersuchte sie jedes Detail seines Anblicks. In seinem Gesicht war nicht erkennbar, was er mit diesem letzten Argument anzufangen gedachte. Aber er hatte aufgehört, sich fort zu bewegen. Immerhin. Er war stehengeblieben. Ob das gut oder schlecht war, ob er nun endgültig bleiben würde oder sie gleich anschreien und endgültig hinauswerfen, konnte sie nicht sagen. Vorerst hatte er sein Gewicht auf beide Beine verlagert. Er sah sie nicht an.

**Severus**

So seltsam das war: Dieser Gedanke war neu für ihn. Er hatte sich ja versagt, nach Rechtfertigungen zu suchen. Sich besser zu machen, als er war. Hatte grundsätzlich alles ignoriert, was ihn von seiner Schuld abgelenkt hätte. Weiterführende Fragen, wie, warum er zum Todesser geworden war, warum er sich von Voldemort losgemacht hatte, waren irrelevant für das objektive Ausmaß seiner Schuld. Diese Fragen führten zu nichts. Er wollte die volle Verantwortung tragen. Nichts entschuldigen. NICHTS RELATIVIEREN. Der Tod eines Menschen konnte ausschließlich absolut verstanden werden.

Und doch hatte Caryns Argument etwas Verlockendes. Er mußte sich gegen sein Verlangen wappnen, es TROTZ ALLEM an sich herankommen zu lassen. Ebenso wie die Konsequenz, die sich aus all dem hier zu ergeben schien: _Sie wird heute nicht gehen. SIE WIRD HEUTE TATSÄCHLICH NICHT GEHEN. _Caryn hatte sich nicht von ihm abgewandt. Sie stand dort, eine knappe Armeslänge von ihm entfernt, und hielt ihn noch immer an seinem Umhang fest.

_SIE WIRD MICH HEUTE NICHT VERLASSEN. _

Nein, das würde sie nicht. Alles Aussprechbare war ausgesprochen, und Caryn war bei ihm geblieben. Schien fest entschlossen, dort zu bleiben. Ihn zu lieben. Ihn nach wie vor zu lieben. Diese Erkenntnis stellte eine sehr lange Weile alles andere, das nach wie vor in ihm wütete, in den Schatten.

_Er rührt sich nicht, atmet nur, hat aufgehört zu denken, zu planen, zu handeln, fühlt nichts anderes als Caryns Wärme und seine Sehnsucht, sich darin fallen zu lassen. Die Hoffnung, daß es ihm wahrhaftig vergönnt sein könnte, genau das wieder zu tun. Diese verdrehte, verfluchte, verzweifelte Hoffnung, die ihn seit WOCHEN hartnäckig verfolgt. An seinem Ich klebt. Unbeirrbar. Bar jeglicher Vernunft. Ums Verrecken nicht abzuschütteln. GENAU WIE CARYN. Nie hat es in seinem Leben etwas Verlockenderes gegeben. _

**Caryn**

Sie sprach an seiner Stelle, gestärkt von dem Eindruck, den sie auf ihn gemacht hatte, das sah sie ganz deutlich. _Gott sei Dank! _Er hatte aufgehört, sie zu vertreiben zu versuchen. Er hatte aufgegeben, vor ihr wegstreben zu wollen. Sie würde es schaffen, dieses Gespräch zu ende zu führen, ohne daß er ihr weglief. Er sah sie noch immer nicht an, aber er mußte endlich erkannt haben, daß Caryn ihn nicht verlassen würde. Noch gab er es bestimmt vor sich selbst nicht zu, aber die Tatsache, daß er noch immer dort stand und zuließ, daß sie mit ihm sprach, bewies ihr das.

„Du hast beschlossen, den Weg, den Du eingeschlagen hattest, zu verlassen. Hast einen anderen, schweren, gefährlichen, mutigeren Weg eingeschlagen. Was sollst Du denn noch tun, um..."

„Ich kann es nicht _wiedergutmachen, _Caryn." Dies hatte er ihr nicht mehr entgegengeschleudert wie seine _Argumente _zu Beginn des Gespräches. Dieser Einwand klang so, als wolle er nur sicher gehen, daß alle Karten auf dem Tisch lagen. Sie hörte selbst den begeisterten Eifer in ihrer Stimme:

„Nein, das stimmt. Aber Du kannst … es bereuen. Das TUST Du doch! Ich meine: Was sollst Du denn SONST noch tun?! Du mußt doch irgendwie WEITERLEBEN…!" Noch während sie sprach, sah sie es.

„Das MUß… ich nicht." Plötzlich war seine Stimme erstickt von auf ihn einstürzenden Emotionen, riß Caryn aus heiterem Himmel zurück in den bedrohlichen Strudel der Ungewißheit. Damit hatte sie an dieser Stelle überhaupt nicht mehr gerechnet. Zu Tode erschrocken, rief sie, wovon sie im selben Moment wußte, wie falsch es war:

„Aber sonst müßtest Du doch sterben!"

„Ja", preßte er hervor. Automatisch machte sie den sie noch trennenden Schritt auf ihn zu, aber er trat beiseite, um zu verhindern, daß sie ihn erreichte.

_Severus, bitte nicht! Lauf doch nicht JETZT noch weg, nicht nach all dem, was wir gemeinsam durchlebt haben, bitte! _„Aber das würde doch niemandem nützen!" rief sie schrill, wieder außer sich vor Angst, außer sich vor Sorge, vor angstvoller, verzweifelter Sorge. _Severus, bitte, verlaß mich nicht, jetzt doch nicht mehr, wir waren so nah dran, wir SIND so nah dran, wir können all das hier hinter uns lassen und glücklich sein, bitte! Warum kannst Du das denn nur nicht glauben?! _Ruhe, Bestimmtheit, Überzeugtheit, Überzeugungskraft mußte in ihre Stimme geladen werden, bevor sie weitersprechen durfte.„Du HAST Du die Chance, ein... _zweites Leben _zu leben. ANDERS zu leben. Das GUTE zu leben. Vielleicht gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Wie Du es schon getan hast! Damals. Gegen Voldemort."

Er stand vor ihr, den Blick gesenkt, in sich selbst versenkt. Vollkommen abgeschottet von der Welt um ihn herum. Einschließlich ihrer. Caryn nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Ihre Worte waren an ihm abgeprallt. Vor wenigen Augenblicken noch hatte sie ihn erreicht, aber dann war etwas ganz fürchterlich schief gelaufen. Severus hatte offensichtlich nach wie vor nicht vor, sich zu verzeihen. Das hieß, er würde auch nicht annehmen können, daß SIEihm verzieh. Ihr wollte er vorschreiben aufzuhören, ihn zu lieben. Er wollte ihr VERBIETEN, sie zu lieben. IHR! Unwillkürlich streckte sie erneut die Hand nach ihm aus, aber er war zu weit weg. Unerreichbar. Unendlich einsam. Schweigen. Belastend. Trennend. Schweigen. Bodenlos. Bodenlose, kindliche Angst. Wohlbekannte Angst.

_Du wirst Vater nie erreichen, Mädchen, Du hast die Macht dazu nicht. Du bist ihm nicht wichtig genug. Er liebt Dich nicht. Er wird Dich verlassen, obwohl Du ihn liebst. Deine Liebe genügt nicht. Deine Liebe ist nicht gut genug! DU bist nicht gut genug!_

Aber Severus war anders! Sie war ihm wichtig! Er hatte sich ihr hingegeben! Er hatte ihre bedingungslose Hingabe gefordert. Er hatte ihr so wunderbare Sachen gesagt! _Ich habe so etwas noch nicht erlebt! _Hatte er ihr GESAGT. Auch gesagt hatte er, daß sie _die_ _Sache _beenden sollten – aber er war TRAURIG darüber gewesen! Es war nicht wirklich sein WILLE, sie wegzustoßen! Es war seine Überzeugung, es tun zu MÜSSEN! Er war davon überzeugt, daß sie ihn nicht lieben KÖNNE. Daß er das nicht verdient habe, vielleicht sogar. Aber er SEHNTE sich doch nach ihrer Liebe! Hatte sie das nicht an unzähligen Zeichen ablesen können? An Blicken, Worten, Gesten, Zugeständnissen? Was es auch war, was er mit ihr wollte – und selbst wenn es nur Sex sein sollte – so wollte sie das auch. Mit ihm. IHN. Sie WÜRDE nicht aufhören, ihn zu lieben. UND sie würde nicht gehen.

**Severus**

_Er hat keine Ahnung, wieviel Zeit vergangen ist, als sich zwei kräftige Arme um seine Körpermitte schlingen. Sein reflexhafter Versuch, sich aus dieser Umklammerung zu winden, wird beantwortet, indem der Druck um ihn verstärkt wird. Dieser feste Widerstand, mit der die Welt um ihn ihm Halt gibt, holt allmählich alle Wahrnehmungen zurück, und er findet sich in Caryns Armen wieder. Caryn. Sie flüstert. Worte für ihn, schon eine ganze Weile, aber erst jetzt gelingt es ihm, sie zu verstehen. _

„Ich verlasse Dich nicht, Severus. Ich will bei Dir sein. Stoß mich nicht weg, bitte, ich bin hier. Ich liebe Dich. Ich brauche Dich. Ich will, daß Du mich in Dein Leben läßt!"

_Er versteht das, was sie sagt, aber gleichzeitig versteht er nichts davon. Es IST nicht zu verstehen… _„Aber warum denn nur?"

„Weil ich Dich liebe, verdammt, weil ich Dich WILL, und zwar DICH_, _egal wie, mit allem, was Du bist. Wir können Deine Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Wir müssen halt damit klarkommen. Ich spüre nichts davon, daß Du _schlecht _bist, wenn ich bei Dir bin. Ich spüre nur, wie Du Dich um mich kümmerst und daß Du manchmal Angst hast. Und daß Du davon überzeugt bist, daß niemand Dich lieben kann. Aber ich spüre nicht, daß Du ein Mörder sein sollst."

_Mörder. DAS ist es. DAS ist das, was SIE verstehen muß! _Wenn es ihm selbst schon so ungeheuer schwer fiel, sich von ihren Worten nicht umgarnen zu lassen, so mußte er doch wenigstens Caryn daran hindern, sich selbst damit einzulullen.

„Daß ich ein Mörder BIN. Daß ich Dich gestern VERGEWALTIGT HABE!" Doch um wirklich überzeugend zu sein, fehlte seiner Stimme das Gift. Caryn überzeugte er selbstredend auch nicht. Und – auch wenn es nichts änderte – er konnte nicht anders, als darüber froh zu sein.

„Das HAST Du nicht, Du KANNSTmich gar nicht vergewaltigen. Weil ich Dich in mir WILL." _So unendlich froh. Auch wenn er das nicht sein darf. Auch viel zu ausgelaugt ist, um es wirklich zu fühlen. Caryn dagegen hat diese Kraft noch. IHRE Freude KANN er noch fühlen. Selbst jetzt, in diesem Zustand_. „Ich will Dich IMMER in mir!" _Severus fühlt einfach nur ihre Freude._ „Und als Mörder bist Du freigesprochen, weil Du für Dumbledore arbeitest." Er müßte seinen Kopf wieder einschalten. Dürfte nicht zu froh sein. Zumal Caryn jetzt zu Inhalten kam, die er so nicht stehenlassen durfte. „Du BIST nicht _schlecht, _Severus", versicherte sie eindringlich. „Du hast etwas Schlechtes getan, aber das bist nicht DU. Nicht vollständig. Jeder Mensch hat gute und schlechte Anteile. JEDER. Wir sind AUCH schlecht, Voldemort war AUCH gut. Und DU erst recht! DU hast Deine negativen Anteile reflektiert! Du BEREUST sie. Wie viele von den GUTEN ignorieren ihre bösen Impulse, ohne sich je damit auseinanderzusetzen. DIEJENIGEN kann man viel eher als _böse _bezeichnen! DU bist ihnen weit voraus!"

Das war schlicht naiv, und er müßte das richtig stellen, denn es war einfach nicht wahr, was sie da behauptete. Er mußte sie korrigieren. Doch sein Widerstand war in sich zusammengesunken. ER sah das, und er unternahm nichts mehr dagegen. Hätte es nicht mehr vermocht, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr.

„Ich habe Dir bereits gesagt, daß Du naiv bist." Selten hatte er weniger nach _Snape _geklungen.

„Ich will so naiv sein, damit ich Dich lieben kann!" beteuerte sie prompt. „ICH KANN ES. Ich TUE es schon. Glaubst Du mir jetzt endlich?"

_Was kann ich anderes tun? _„Du denkst sehr idealistisch, Caryn."

„Ich finde, das ist die einzige Art, darüber zu denken, die Sinn macht. Ich bin überzeugt davon, daß Du Deine Schuld hinter Dir lassen darfst. Nicht vergessen. Aber ablegen. Damit Du die Hände frei hast... Ich möchte, daß Du für MICH die Hände frei hast, ich brauche Dich, Severus…"

Er spürte, wie sie ihn noch enger umschloß, und in diesem Moment war es ihm ausschließlich egal, daß das, was sie da über seine Schuld gesagt hatte, nicht wahr sein konnte. Er hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, dagegen anzukämpfen. Caryns Anwesenheit ließ ihm keine Wahl. Er war nur noch unendlich erschöpft. Legte seine Arme um sie und hielt sich an ihr fest. Er benötigte eine Pause bei ihr. Ihre Liebe. Er gestattete sich das. Hatte einfach keine Wahl. Doch es war notwendig, sich noch einmal aufzuraffen. Noch einmal stark zu sein, um das auszusprechen, was wahr WAR. Jetzt nicht weniger als vor alledem, was heute zwischen Caryn und ihm passiert war. Er MUßTE diese Wahrheit aussprechen. Jetzt, bevor es zu spät war. Bevor ihn auch noch die letzte Energie verlassen haben würde. Seine Worte waren REAL. Das wußte er. Auch wenn er sie nicht fühlte. Er fühlte nichts mehr.

„Ich darf meine Schuld nicht ablegen, Caryn. DAS WEIß ICH. Und ich KANN nicht so einfach entscheiden, ein _zweites_ _Leben_ zu haben, wie Du sagst. Streng genommen habe ich GAR kein Leben mehr. Wenn Voldemort zurückkommt, werde ich weiter gegen ihn kämpfen. Wieder Dumbledore unterstützen. Harry Potter schützen. Ich kann mich nicht wirklich auf eine Frau einlassen." Seine Worte waren die Realität, aber er ließ sich von Caryn festhalten.

„Aber wir… Uns geht es doch gut miteinander." Sie kämpfte mit sich. „Oder?" schickte sie zaghaft hinterher. Er hielt SIE fest.

_Oh, Caryn! Ich bin so müde… _„Aber das ändert nichts an der Realität." Sie hielt IHN fest.

„Wir könnten einfach… zusammensein. Eine Zeit lang", sagte sie leise.

„Ich wollte, daß Du das alles weißt..." murmelte er, ehe ihm bewußt wurde, daß das keine Antwort auf ihre Frage war.

„Würdest Du gern mit mir zusammensein?" forschte sie weiter. Und zu der Einschränkung mußte sie sich zwingen, das spürte er daran, wie sich ihr Bauch an seinem verkrampfte: „Eine Zeitlang?"

_Ob ich das will, spielt keine Rolle, _mußte er antworten, aber er war so müde. Tat nur einen tiefen Atemzug und hielt sie immer noch fest. „Ich wäre verrückt, das nicht zu wollen, Caryn, aber das ist nicht so leicht… Und wenn überhaupt, dürftest Du Dich aber nicht an mich binden. Es ginge sowieso nur _eine Zeitlang, _verstehst Du?"

Caryns Stimme klang so fest und vertrauenserweckend wie eh und je.

„Das ist mir alles egal. Ich möchte Dich lieben. Ich KANN das. Weißt Du jetzt, daß ich es wirklich kann?"

„Ich... beginne, das zu wissen", sagte Severus, fühlte jedoch, wie der letzte Rest seiner Stärke ihn verließ. Endlich ließ er sie los, schaffte nicht einmal mehr, sie anzusehen. Zögernd sagte er: „Ich… würde jetzt... gern alleinsein_, _Caryn."

„Natürlich", antwortete sie in derselben Sekunde. Trat den ersten Schritt von ihm weg, ihr Blick ließ ihn noch nicht los. „Severus?" Alle Angst der Welt zurück in ihrer Stimme. Aber er hatte jetzt keine Kraft mehr, sich auch noch um _ihre_ Angst zu kümmern. War ihr schuldig, es dennoch zu versuchen.

„Ja?"

„Was IST jetzt?" verlangte sie natürlich von ihm. Die Angst machte sie zittern. Und etwas in ihm mit, so erschöpft er auch war. Caryns Angst jedoch war etwas, das er am allerwenigsten fühlen wollte. Er holte Luft, als sei ER derjenige, der ihre Worte aussprechen mußte. Aber sie kamen aus IHREM Mund: „Wirst Du mich jetzt verlassen?"

_Das Problem ist, daß er gerade das nicht weiß. Daß er gerade überhaupt nichts weiß. Daß er völlig leer ist. Nie hat er weiter gedacht, als bis sie alles wissen und es von sich aus beenden würde. Weiter hat er nie gedacht. Er weiß nur, daß das Ende richtig gewesen wäre, für alle, für alles. Sonst weiß er nichts._

„Ich weiß es nicht", _sagt er._ „Es tut mir leid, Caryn… Ich weiß es jetzt nicht."

Er sah sie ihr Gesicht verziehen, um ihre Trauer zu binden._ Wie genau ich Dich kenne, wie unendlich vertraut Du mir bist, _wunderte er sich liebevoll in einer Sekunde. Und wollte in der nächsten genau davor weglaufen, sich verkriechen und nur seine Ruhe. Vor ihr. Vor sich selbst, der seine Kontrolle verloren hatte, seit er den Fehler begangen hatte, sie an sich heranzulassen. Weglaufen vor all dem, was ihm gefährlich werden konnte. Vor allem, was sein vertrautes Leben bedrohte. IHN bedrohte. Caryn zog ihre Lippen zwischen die Zähne. Holte Luft.

„Kannst Du mir es beantworten, sobald Du es weißt?"

„Natürlich."

„Sagst Du mir, wenn ich wiederkommen kann?"

„Ja."

„Wie?"

_Oh, Caryn, ich kann nicht mehr… _„Ich werde dann… zum Frühstück in die Große Halle kommen", versprach er.

„Und dann weiß ich, daß ich am Abend zu Dir kommen darf?" fragte sie bange.

„Ja." _Bitte, Caryn, laß mich endlich allein…_

Caryn war schon an der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal nach ihm umdrehte.

„Aber auch, wenn Du mich verlassen willst, oder? Wir sehen uns noch einmal?"

Sein „Jaa!" schickte sie endlich weg.

**Caryn**

„Na?" wurde sie vom Türklopfer begrüßt.

„Ich weiß nichts", murmelte Caryn und wurde plötzlich ihrer riesigen Erschöpfung gewahr. Sie hatte eben seelische Schwerstarbeit geleistet.

„Er ist am Anfang nicht vor mir weggelaufen. Er wollte weglaufen, sich zurückziehen, aber ich bin ihm nachgelaufen und durfte ihn festhalten... Aber als ich dachte, er würde bei mir bleiben, hat er... Er weiß es noch nicht..." Ihre Tränen kamen zurück. Verzweifelt. Bodenlos. Lebensgefährlich.

„Ich habe Dir gesagt, ermuß das allein schaffen", erinnerte sie der Adler behutsam. „Und das versucht er jetzt, da bin ich sicher."

„Aber... Du kannst nicht sicher sein, daß er es schafft..."

„Nein. Aber Du weißt, daß Du ihm wichtig bist. Daß er Dich so nah an sich herangelassen hat, wie keine seiner anderen Geliebten vorher."

„Woher weißt Du das?" verlangte Caryn zu wissen, und diesmal bekam sie eine Antwort.

„Ich weiß alles, was DUweißt." Entsetzt schrie sie ihn an:

„Ich habe geglaubt, Du weißt es WIRKLICH!"

„Aber Caryn, _Du weißt es _doch wirklich!

„Ich weiß überhaupt nichts!"

„Vertrau Dir. Eines Tages wirst Du Dich trauen, Dir zu glauben."

„Sei nicht so weise!" schluchzte sie sauer.

„Nicht mehr als Du!" war sein letztes Wort.

Caryn durchquerte den noch recht belebten Gemeinschaftsraum und erstarrte.

„Caryn?"

_Oh nein! Nicht jetzt_. Lucas hatte seine Freunde extra alleingelassen, was er noch nie getan hatte, und kam zu ihr herüber. Caryn widerstand dem Impuls zu flüchten.

„Du hast geweint", stellte Lucas fest.

„Ich würde mich gern hinlegen", murmelte Caryn und wollte in Richtung Schlafsaal verschwinden. Der Junge hielt sie am Arm und sah sie scharf an. Sämtliche Augen waren mittlerweile auf die beiden gerichtet, man verfolgte jedes Wort.

„Könnt Ihr Euch bitte um Euren eigenen Kram kümmern?!" raunzte Lucas in die Runde, was lediglich zur Folge hatte, daß die Augen zurückgerufen, die Ohren dafür umso mehr gespitzt wurden. „Komm, wir gehen kurz nach draußen", bestimmte der, der sich jetzt doch wieder benahm wie ein Freund und zog Caryn mit sich. Widerstrebend ließ sie es geschehen, obwohl sie nichts weniger ertragen konnte, als so angesehen werden, wie er sie in diesem Moment ansah. Besorgt. Aber auch fordernd. Sie mußte ihre Lippen fest zusammenpressen, um nicht hemmungslos loszuschluchzen.

„Caryn, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Dich. Wie Du und Snape Euch gestern gefetzt habt... Du hattest ANGST,Caryn. Das brauchst Du gar nicht abzustreiten. Ich habe Augen im Kopf. Was macht er mit Dir?"

„Lucas, ich möchte ins Bett. Ich bin müde."

„Du bist vor allem traurig und aufgelöst! Kommst nach zehn zurück und weinst... Du warst bei ihm, gib es zu!"

„Lucas, laß mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?!" Gewaltsam riß sie sich los, flüchtete zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwand sofort im Schlafsaal. Die ihr neugierig folgenden Blicke nahm sie diesmal nur am Rande wahr. Auch daß sie Lucas seinen Verdacht kaum hatte nehmen können, schob sie einfach zur Seite.

Mehr Probleme konnte sie wirklich nicht bewältigen. Stattdessen verkroch sie sich im Bett und rollte sich unter der Decke zu einer Kugel zusammen.

**Severus**

Angezogen auf seinem Bett liegend, starrte er an die Decke. Es lag hinter ihm. Er hatte es ihr sagen müssen, und das hatte er getan. Aber jetzt war alles anders als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Und doch war er, wenn er ehrlich war, weit weniger überrascht, als er hätte sein müssen.

_Du hast es gehofft. Du hast gehofft, daß sie trotz allem bei Dir bleiben wolle. _

Sie WAR geblieben. Sie war tatsächlich bei ihm geblieben.

_Und hat Dir Deine Hintertür zugeschlagen. _

Jetzt war es an ihm. Jetzt mußte ER sich entscheiden. Die bequeme Möglichkeit, sich einfach treiben zu lassen, bis SIE ihn sowieso verlassen würde, gab es nicht mehr. Caryn WÜRDE bleiben.

Er war sich darüber im klaren, daß er ihre Vergebung nicht verdient hatte. Er hatte Caryn nicht verdient. Nicht verdient, sich von Lily zu lösen. Glücklich zu sein. Was immer dieser hehre Begriff bedeutete. UND ihm war klar, daß auch Caryns Vergebung rein theoretischer Natur war. Wenn sie im einzelnen wüßte, in welche Todesser-Aktionen er verwickelt gewesen war und was er dort getan hatte, wie er den _Avada Kedavra _von sich geschleudert hatte, daß er Menschen hatte quälen müssen, während sein Dunkler Lord ihm ins Gesicht sah, daß er unzählige Male stumm und passiv hatte dabeistehen müssen und zusehen, wie Menschen gequält wurden, ohne einzugreifen... dann wäre es ihr nicht möglich gewesen, so leicht zu verzeihen. Aber das konnte ihm im Augenblick nicht so wichtig sein, wie es das hätte sein müssen. Die Erleichterung darüber, daß sie ihn nicht verlassen würde, war schon sehr nah an jenem Glückszustand, der jede vernünftige Reaktion bei ihm auszuschließen schien. ABER SIE WÜRDE IHN NOCH NICHT VERLASSEN.

_Und DU, Severus?_

Und er?

_Du bist ein schuldiger Mensch. _

Er müßte sie verlassen. Sein sühnendes Leben weiterführen. Büßen. Bestraft werden. Sonst würde er seine Schuld nicht ertragen können. – Das klang, als mache er sich es leichter, wenn er sich nicht auf eine Beziehung mit Caryn einließ.

_Du hast ANGST, sich mit ihr einzulassen._

Es war gefährlich, sich ihr explizit auszuliefern. Mit uferlosen Verletzlichkeiten verbunden. Was, wenn sie erkannte, daß der Reiz für sie, mit ihm zusammenzusein, lediglich in seiner Unerreichbarkeit bestanden hatte? Daß sie das Interesse, ihre Gefühle für ihn verlor, sobald sie sich seiner zu sicher war? Was, wenn er gar nicht imstande war, ihre Bedürfnisse in einer ausgesprochenen _Beziehung_ zu erfüllen? Oder wenn ER erkannte, daß es für ihn unerträglich war, diese zu erfüllen? Was, wenn er gar nicht ertragen konnte, einen Menschen auf die Dauer so nah um sich zu haben?

_Da gibt es noch ein weit wichtigeres Argument! _

Ja, das gab es. Falls Voldemort in den nächsten Jahren zurückkommen würde, was natürlich niemand ausschließen konnte (Dumbledore und er waren sich darüber einig, DAß er kommen würde), würde er seine Aufgabe als Spion wieder aufnehmen müssen. Aufgrund eben dieser Schuld. Und dann würde er keine Frau haben dürfen. Caryn um keinen Preis der Welt gefährden wollen. – Allerdings konnte es genauso sein, daß es noch viele Jahre dauern würde, ehe er kam. Und dann hätte er diesen Preis umsonst bezahlt. Vielleicht drückte er sich vor der wirklichen Entscheidung, wenn er jetzt Voldemort bemühte…?

_**Entscheidung ohne Gewähr**_

**Severus Nacht auf Sonnabend, 14.3**

Frustriert stand er auf und ging in seiner Wohnung umher, wobei er, ohne darüber nachzudenken, sämtliche leere Tassen per Zauberstab in die Küche beförderte. Hunger hatte er keinen, obwohl sein Magen seit Stunden leer war. All seine Fragen vermochte er nicht zu beantworten. Die Antworten HATTEer nicht. Er säuberte die Tassen, ließ sie in den Schrank fliegen und begab sich, seinen Umhang vom Haken aufrufend und ihn überziehend, auf den Weg durch's dunkle Schloß. Konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf seine Schritte. Bemühte sich, seine Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, hatte jedoch nicht die geistige Kraft, die man für Okklumentik benötigte. Somit blieb ihm nur die körperliche Verausgabung, um später Ruhe zu finden.

Ohne das Ziel bewußt ins Auge gefaßt zu haben, fand er sich am Fuß der Wendeltreppe zum Ravenclaw-Trakt wieder. Caryn war außer sich vor Angst, und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sie zu beruhigen. Er wußte noch nichts. Würde er es jemals wissen? _Wissen... _Er konnte sich zumindest bei dem Adler nach ihr erkundigen. Dieser Adler kümmerte sich, wie er wußte, ausschließlich um die Belange desjenigen, mit dem er sprach. Es wäre ungefährlich, wenn er über ihn und Caryn bescheid wüßte.

„Sie ist angekommen", wurde er auf der Stelle von dem Schnabel des Türklopfers begrüßt. „Bei weitem nicht GUT, aber das weißt Du ja wohl selber."

Natürlich wußte er das! Was nahm dieses Geschöpf sich heraus, IHM das um die Ohren zu hauen?!

„Das war nicht meine Intention!" stellte er scharf klar. „Ich konnte es nicht ändern. Und Du scheinst ja genau im Bilde zu sein!"

„Ich bekomme sie immer direkt zu sehen, wenn sie von Dir kommt. Die jubelnde Euphorie oder sämtliche Tränen", erwiderte der Adler, ohne das zu bewerten.

„Caryn WEINTbei Dir?" entfuhr es Severus, und statt der verordneten Schärfe, lag jetzt nur entsetzte Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

„Sie will Dir ihre Bedürfnisse nicht aufdrängen", erklärte der Vogel. „Sie möchte so sein, wie Du sie lieben kannst. Was ihr natürlich nicht gelingt. Caryn kann sich nicht wirklich verstellen."

„Ich weiß."

„Liebst Du sie?" fragte der Adler interessiert.

„Ich... _Liebe _ist ein Wort, daß ich nicht..."

„Vor dem Du Angst hast", fiel er ihm ins Wort.

„Ich... So einfach ist es nicht."

„Das scheint mir auch so, wenn Du Dich noch nicht einmal mir gegenüber traust, diese einfache Frage zu beantworten." Der Vogel musterte ihn mit seinen Adleraugen. „Wie fühlst Du Dich, wenn sie bei Dir ist?"

Severus schwieg. Hatte er nicht seine Ruhe haben wollen? Warum stand er jetzt hier und rechtfertigte sich in einem Selbstgespräch vor einem magischen Scheinwesen?

„Weil es Dir bei Deiner Entscheidung hilft, Severus", hörte er selbiges sagen. Und es hatte recht, hier war die Chance, vielleicht eine Antwort auf all die bohrenden, gefährlichen Fragen zu finden. Und er BRAUCHTE diese Antwort. Wenn er weiterleben wollte.

_Will ich das?_

„Ja, das willst Du", antwortete der Adler an seiner statt. Und er hatte wohl recht. Severus konzentrierte sich auf seine Gedanken und wägte sie eine Weile ab. Wollte sie nicht aussprechen, aber in seinem Kopf verschwamm alles zu einem Brei. Er räusperte sich, und brachte ein Krächzen zustande. Räusperte sich erneut und legte eine Schweigeglocke um sich und den Adler. Ein drittes Räuspern, und die Worte kamen.

„Ich denke an sie", fing er an. „Immer. Ihr gilt mein erster Gedanke morgens und der letzte am Abend. Ich sehe sie. In der Großen Halle. Im Klassenraum. ...Ich... freue mich auf sie. Will sie umarmen, wenn sie da ist. Mit ihr schlafen, aber nicht nur. Oder... es ist MEHR darin, wenn wir miteinander schlafen. Ihre Anwesenheit fordert mich, ihre Ungeduld, ihre anstrengenden Fragen, ihre Kämpfe um Antworten. Aber das gehört zu ihr. Ich will ihr das gerne geben, wenn sie das braucht. – Auf der anderen Seite könnte sie mir erfüllen, WIRKLICH geliebt zu werden. MICH. Der ich das aber nicht verdient habe. ICH VERDIENE ES NICHT. Und das ist das Problem."

„Du machst nichts ungeschehen, indem Du Dich nicht auf Dein Leben einläßt."

„Das ist mir klar. Aber es hilft nicht."

„Hilft es Dir, wenn ich Dich daran erinnere, daß Du einer Toten, Deiner Opfer gegenüber verantwortlich handeln willst, aber Dich der Tatsache verschließt, daß die lebende Caryn AUCH verantwortliches Handeln verdient?" Severus schwieg erschrocken. „Und hilft es Dir, wenn ich Dir sage, daß die Entscheidung für oder gegen Caryn in Wahrheit schon lange hinter Dir liegt?"

„Ich habe ihr NIE GESAGT, daß ich mich dazu entschlossen hätte, eine Liebesbeziehung mit ihr einzugehen!"

„Nicht GESAGT!"

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Sie fühlt sich von Dir geliebt, wenn sie bei Dir ist."

„Du kannst doch nicht meinen, daß ich sie schlecht behandeln soll, um das zu vermeiden?!"

„Ich meine, daß dieses Gefühl eine Ursache haben muß." Mit gerunzelter Stirn verengte Snape die Augen und guckte auf seine Füße. „Hat sich eine Deiner anderen Geliebten jemals von Dir _geliebt gefühlt?"_

Tonlos:

„Nein."

„Wie entsteht Caryns Gefühl?"

Unhörbar:

„Indem ich mich ihr gegenüber… ANDERS verhalte."

„Wie würde jemand Dein Verhalten gegenüber Caryn beschreiben, wenn er Dich bei ihr sehen könnte?"

Stotternd:

„Ich... Er würde... denken, daß ich..."

Schweigen. Dann:

„Verstellst Du Dich Caryn gegenüber?"

Trotzig:

„Nein."

„Und? Liebst Du sie?"

Warum war es so schwer, das zu wissen?

„Weil Du damit die Verantwortung für Deine Gefühle übernehmen müßtest", kam prompt zurück.

„Aber das KANN ich nicht!" Warum war das denn so schwer zu akzeptieren?

„Das ist feige", urteilte der Adler erbarmungslos. Zorn schnellte in Severus hoch wie eine Schlange aus ihrem Jagdversteck.

„Es ist vielleicht FALSCH!"

„Das kann man nie wissen", wurde ihm zugestimmt.

„Wie soll ich guten Gewissens eine Entscheidung treffen, von der ich nicht weiß, ob sie richtig ist?!"

„Kannst Du Dich guten Gewissens GEGEN Caryn entscheiden?"

Seine Wut war fort. Verpufft. Die leise Stimme, die Severus jetzt hörte, war seine eigene. Sie sprach etwas aus, das er anscheinend wußte, ohne es je gedacht zu haben.

„Ich kann mich nicht gegen Caryn entscheiden." Aber das war nicht richtig, so durfte es nicht sein. Rasch hängte er die vertrauten Argumente daran: „Mich FÜR sie zu entscheiden, wäre GENAUSO verantwortungslos. Lily gegenüber. Dumbledore gegenüber. Der Zaubererwelt gegenüber. Meiner Schuld gegenüber."

„Du mußt Verantwortung für Caryn übernehmen."

„Und wenn Voldemort wiederkommt? Wenn wir es nicht schaffen zusammenzusein? Wenn..."

„Es gibt immer ein _Wenn_." Severus stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und schwieg endlich. Der Adler sagte fürsorglich:

„Schlaf jetzt. Du wirst es schon schaffen."

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du wirst es wissen."

Severus Snape verbrachte die ganze Nacht auf Hogwarts Gängen. Traf und Peeves, die ihn beide ignorierten – woran er ablesen konnte, was er ausstrahlte. IN ihm war nichts. Zumindest nichts, was er spüren konnte. Als die ersten Geräusche der erwachenden Menschen an sein Ohr drangen, beeilte er sich, zurück in seine Räume zu gelangen. Wurde von plastischen Bildern an seine Greueltaten sofort wieder aus seinem Bett vertrieben, von den Schreien seiner Opfer, von Voldemorts Lachen, von Lilys Schreien, welche er nicht einmal miterlebt hatte. Lief in seiner Wohnung auf und ab, all das nur einen Schritt hinter ihm. _Verdammt. Reiß Dich zusammen._ Er brauchte Schlaf. Im Schlaf würde er es nicht lösen können, aber er benötigte Kraft. Um weiterzudenken. An einem anderen Tag. Ein _Traumlos-Schlaf-_Trank.... Ausnahmsweise.

_**Warten**_

**Caryn Sonnabend, 14.3**

Caryn machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle – so spät wie möglich, ER war ja immer der Letzte, der ankam – obwohl sich ihr Bauch schon beim Gedanken an Nahrung und vergnügliche Frühstücksgespräche ungnädig zusammenzog. Selbstverständlich würde er NICHT kommen. Aber die Tragik, daß er trotz allem dort sein KÖNNTE und aus Caryns Abwesenheit den Schluß zöge, daß SIE ihn nicht mehr wolle... Nein, sie mußte dorthin, um auszuschließen, daß er nicht doch gekommen war. Er würde NICHT gekommen sein. In so kurzer Zeit würde ein Severus Snape eine so wichtige Sache nicht entscheiden. War das ein Trost? Für ihn wenigstens eine _wichtige Sache _zu sein? Wenn schon nicht…

Ihr Bauch krampfte sich zusammen. Es tat die ganze Zeit nur weh! Die ganze Zeit war sie gezwungen zu kämpfen, tapfer zu sein, stark zu sein! Warum tat sie sich das an? Warum entschied SIE nicht einfach, daß SIE IHN nicht mehr wolle?

_Weil ich ihn liebe, _antwortete sie. Und nahm die Antwort darauf zur Kenntnis: _Dann bist Du selber schuld, Mädchen. _Caryn reckte den Kopf. Ja, das war sie wohl. Sie selbst entschied sich dazu zu leiden. _Aber ich kann es mir leisten! _dachte sie grimmig. _ICH bin stark genug. ICH kann ihn lieben. _

Tja, davon würde sie nur sehr wenig haben, wenn ER sie das nicht mehr TUN ließ… Die soeben aufgebaute Körperspannung verließ sie. Wenn er sie das nicht mehr tun ließe… Stark genug, DIESEN Gedanken auszuhalten, war sie nicht.

Während sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, sah sie sich wider alle Gewohnheit nicht nach ihrem Freund, dem Adler, um. Nur nicht reden. Mit niemandem, aber am allerwenigsten mit jemandem, der ihr die Frage stellen würde: _Wie geht es Dir? _Sowieso kamen in diesem Moment einige Drittkläßler, in einigem Abstand zwei Ältere durch die Tür des Klopfers, so daß sie ohnehin kein vertrautes Wort mit ihm hätte wechseln können. Sie wollte nie wieder ein vertrauliches Wort mit ihm wechseln. Sie wollte nie wieder ein Wort mit irgend jemandem wechseln. Wenn ER sie verließe. Alles würde sich auflösen. Ihr ICH würde sich auflösen. Sie müßte ihn weiterlieben. Aus der Ferne. Und sich an ihren Erinnerungen festhalten. Und daran, daß auch er sie zumindest ein wenig gewollt hatte.

Das HATTE er doch. Das TAT er doch. Nur hatte sie davon nichts, weil ein Severus Snape niemals GEFÜHLE zur Basis seiner Entscheidungen machte. Und weil er Angst hatte, sich wirklich auf sie einzulassen. Das hatte sie gestern unmißverständlich fühlen können. Er war hin und hergerissen gewesen. Hatte sie mehrfach umarmt und festgehalten und sich zu ihr locken lassen – um sich dann wieder von ihr loszureißen, weil er glaubte, sie könne ihn ja doch nicht lieben. All ihre Argumente waren mehr oder weniger wirkungslos gewesen, weil seine innere Überzeugung, nicht lieben und geliebt werden zu dürfen, so tief in ihm verankert war. Und daß er Caryn eigentlich WOLLTE, spielte für ihn ebensowenig eine Rolle wie die Tatsache, daß Caryn IHN auch wollte. Seine GEFÜHLE, seine Sehnsucht nach ihr, die sie in so vielen kleinen Augenblicken gespürt hatte, ihre Liebe, von der sie so oft gespürt hatte, daß er sie genoß, daß er sie brauchte… Für Severus würde DAS eher ein Argument sein, die für sein von Schuld und Sühne geprägtes Selbstbild bedrohliche Beziehung zu ihr zu beenden. Er war davon überzeugt, daß er nicht das Recht habe, glücklich zu sein. Ja, daß er nicht einmal das Recht habe zu LEBEN…

_Ich muß aufhören zu denken, _bemühte sich Caryn. _Alles spricht gegen uns. Das ist Hoffnungslosigkeit pur. So halte ich die nächsten Tage nicht durch. Diese Unsicherheit… _Dann erkannte sie, daß diese _Unsicherheit _bezogen auf ihre Gedanken eben ein doch eigentlich _gnädiger _Zustand waren, und sie ballte die Fäuste und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Schritte die Treppen hinunter.

Mit dem Alptraumgefühl, nicht richtig vom Fleck zu kommen, betrat sie schließlich die Große Halle. _Er wird nicht da sein, _ermahnte sie sich, noch während sie die bodenlose Enttäuschung durchfuhr, DAß er nicht da WAR. Er war nicht da. Warum war er nicht da? Wie konnte er an ihnen beiden zweifeln, während sie selbst so sicher war, daß sie zusammengehörten? Wie konnte er aushalten, von ihr getrennt zu sein, während für sie NICHTS mehr einen Sinn hatte ohne ihn? Warum LIEBTE er sie nicht einfach?!

_Das hast Du doch gewußt, Du dummes Kind! _schalt Caryn sich und drängte die Tränen zurück._ Und jetzt reiß Dich zusammen!_

In diesem Moment spürte sie, daß Lucas von seinem Platz zu ihr herübersah. Hastig drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und flüchtete. Schluchzte einmal leise auf, nachdem sie die Eingangshalle durchquert hatte, OHNE mit einer hohen schwarzen Gestalt zusammengestoßen zu sein, die sie auf der Stelle in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuß gezogen hätte und ihr ins Ohr gehaucht: _Ich liebe Dich mehr als ALLES, wie konnte ich anzweifeln, daß ich ohne DICH leben könnte! _Niemand kam ihr entgegen, als sie im Laufschritt zurück in ihren Turm flüchtete. Der Adler schlief, und hier war es ein Glück, daß sich die Tür gerade öffnete, so daß sie hindurchschlüpfen konnte, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in den Schlafsaal, in ihr Bett.

**Severus**

Die Welt fühlte sich nicht anders an, als er aus dem Tiefschlaf heraufdämmerte.

Er mußte sich aufraffen, sich orientieren. Sein Zeitgefühl war ihm abhanden gekommen. Seine Uhr zeigte fünf Uhr, es war so dunkel und still wie immer in seinen Kerkern. War Nachmittag? Früher Morgen?

Schwerfällig quälte er sich aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad. Zu duschen konnte er sich nicht überwinden. Zu nichts konnte er sich überwinden. Kein Geräusch, nichts drang in seine Wohnung, was ihm die Existenz einer Welt außerhalb bewiesen hätte.

Es mußte Sonntag sein. Ob nun morgens oder abends konnte nicht viel Unterschied machen. Ebensowenig wie IRGENDETWAS einen Unterschied machte. Nicht einmal tot zu sein. Obwohl DAS ein GUTER Unterschied wäre… Doch selbst dieses Argument weiterzuverfolgen, war er zu müde. Ohne weitere Gedanken legte er sich wieder hin und schlief diesmal ohne Schlaftrunk tief und traumlos.


	14. Happy End auf Snapisch

_**Sonntag**_

**Caryn Sonntag, 15.3 **

Alle Selbstdisziplin hatte sie aufbringen müssen, um sich wiederum auf den Weg zum Frühstück nach unten zu machen. Er würde nicht da sein, das wußte sie ebenso gut wie gestern; daß sie sich dennoch vergewissern mußte, bewies allerdings, daß sie es in Wahrheit doch wieder hoffte. Daß sie keinen Grund zur Hoffnung HATTE, änderte daran nicht das Geringste. Auch nicht die Tatsache, daß es – selbst WENN sie auf eine positive Entscheidung hätte hoffen dürfen – für Severus' Entscheidung heute noch zu früh war.

WAR es zu früh? Er hatte eine Nacht und einen Tag und eine Nacht Zeit gehabt… Worüber wollte er denn jetzt noch nachdenken?! _Nachdenken _war, davon abgesehen, etwas, das fast automatisch zu einer negativen Antwort führen müßte. Bisher hatte es jedesmal Caryns Anwesenheit bedurft, ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Distanziertheit, die er durch _Nachdenken _zu ihr aufgebaut hatte, wieder zu überbrücken. Bei Licht betrachtet, wartete sie hier auf etwas Unmögliches. Egal wie unspektakulär, wie greifbar es einem erscheinen mochte – daß nämlich Snape einfach an einem Morgen die Große Halle betreten würde – es würde niemals eintreten. Weil es UNMÖGLICH war…– Andererseits fühlte es sich heimtückischer Weise nicht unmöglich AN.

_Würdest Du gern mit mir zusammensein?_ hatte sie gefragt. _Eine Zeitlang?_ – Und er hatte geantwortet? _Ich wäre verrückt, das nicht zu wollen, Caryn…_ Sie war sich immer wieder so sicher gewesen, daß er sie wollte, so sehr sicher sogar…

Dann, jedesmal, wenn ihr Gefühl ihr ein WENIG Sicherheit geben – _vorgaukeln! _– trat wieder die andere, realistische Seite auf den Plan, um sie zurechtzuweisen, daß Severus Snape niemals eine Gefühlsentscheidung treffen würde. _Niemals!_ Und daß – selbst, wenn sie ihm wiederum ihre Anwesenheit aufdrängen würde, ihn wieder herumkriegen würde, sie an sie heranzulassen, und das würde ihr vielleicht gelingen – das keine bewußte ENTSCHEIDUNG von ihm wäre.

Dies war das erste Mal, daß wirklich ER sich allein entscheiden mußte, da hatte der Adler recht. Diesmal konnte sie, Caryn, nichts beeinflussen, so sehr diese Ohnmacht sie innerlich zerriß. Dieselbe Ohnmacht, die ihr unmöglich machte, ihr Herz daran zu hindern auszusetzen, als ihr Blick seinen leeren Platz erfaßt hatte. Auf dem Absatz kehrte sie um und stürzte in den Schlafsaal zurück. In diesem Zustand gab es nur einen einzigen Ort, an dem sie zu sein ertragen konnte: ihr Bett.

_**Frauengespräch**_

**Caryn Sonntag, 15.3**

Irgendwann konnte Caryn trotz aller Mühe nicht verhindern, daß sie vollständig wach wurde. Nun, schon gestern hatte sie ausreichend Gelegenheit gehabt, sämtlichen Schlaf nachzuholen, den sie in den Wochen zuvor mit ihren hunderttausend Gedanken an Severus vertrieben hatte. Da half es leider überhaupt nichts, wenn ihre Seele am liebsten die nächsten hundert Jahre einfach verschlafen hätte. Ob noch Vormittag war? Der Schlafsaal war leer, durch die geschlossenen Fenster drangen gedämpfte Spielgeräusche zu ihr herauf. Es schien ein strahlender Herbsttag zu sein, stellte sie fest, und die Schüler von Hogwarts verbrachten den Sonntag auf den Ländereien.

In ihrem Innern rumorte es, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Empfindung einordnen konnte: Es war Hunger. Was anstrengend war, weil bereits der Gedanke an Nahrung Übelkeit bei ihr auslöste. Caryn fingerte einen Keks aus der offenen Schachtel unter ihrem Bett und zwang sich, ihn in den Mund zu schieben. Mehl. Staub. Nur trocken. Und die Leere in ihrem Bauch wurde dadurch nur noch verstärkt. Sie benötigte richtige Nahrung. Ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie würde sich zur nächsten Mahlzeit nach unten quälen müssen.

Eine Zeitlang war sie gezwungen, auf der Bettkante sitzen bleiben, ehe ihr Kreislauf sich so weit stabilisiert hatte, daß sie aufstehen konnte. _Das IST eine Krankheit! Ich will nie wieder irgend jemanden lieben! Nie wieder! _Langsam zog sie sich an und ging hinunter in den belebten Gemeinschaftsraum. Registrierte mit Genugtuung, daß es bereits drei Uhr am Nachmittag war. Der Tag also absehbar. Auf der anderen Seite war das Abendessen noch Stunden entfernt. Froh, daß niemand Notiz von ihr nahm, durchquerte sie den Raum in Richtung Bäder. Lucas schien gar nicht da zu sein, zum Glück. Auch wenn der bestimmt auch mittlerweile aufgehört hatte, sich für sie zu interessieren. Umso besser. Sie trank mit Mineralien versetztes, gekühltes Wasser und fühlte sich schon ein wenig besser.

Sich im Gemeinschaftsraum niederzulassen, war ausgeschlossen. Wenn Lucas dann doch käme, könnte sie ja nicht einfach aufstehen und gehen. Es war höchste Zeit, sich um die Hausaufgaben für morgen zu kümmern, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß sie auch nur in der Lage sein würde, ein einziges Wort zu lesen oder zu schreiben. Nein, raus mußte sie. Sofort. Draußen würde es sich auf jeden Fall besser aushalten lassen. Rasch holte sie ihren Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie drehte sich nicht zum Adler um und beachtete niemanden auf den Treppen. Stand wenig später draußen vor dem Portal, unschlüssig, wohin sie sich wenden sollte.

Ohne daß sie die Antwort darauf gedacht hätte, war sie in Richtung Kerkertrakt unterwegs. _Wohin solltest Du auch sonst gehen wollen?! Es EXISTIERT ja nichts anderes mehr für Dich außer Severus! Wie konntest Du zulassen, daß ER Dein ganzes Leben werden konnte?!_ Langsam wanderte sie an der Schloßwand entlang, bis sie die Fenster seines Büros erreichte. Stoppte, ehe sie von drinnen hätte gesehen werden können. Ihrem Bedürfnis, sich hier an der Wand niederzukauern und mit selbiger zu verschmelzen, gab sie nicht nach. Zu gefährlich, falls sich doch jemand hierher verirrte.

Auf die Idee hineinzuspähen, kam sie gar nicht. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er sie hier sähe! Was er wohl in diesem Moment machte? Was tat er, wenn er nachdachte? Dachte er überhaupt noch nach? Daß er Gefühle hatte – _GEHABT hatte, _berichtigte sie sich traurig, daß sie jetzt noch da waren, konnte sie nicht wissen –, wußte sie ja, und der Adler hatte recht: Sie war sich auch sicher, daß sie ihm etwas bedeutete. _Ja gut, bedeutet HATTE! _Was oder wieviel? Keinen Schimmer. Aber es war ihm schlecht gegangen, als er sie fortschickte. Obwohl das natürlich keineswegs bedeuten mußte, daß es ihm in diesem Moment nicht schon lange wieder gut ging. Vielleicht hatte er ihre Person, ihre Beziehung in den hintersten Winkel seines Ichs verbannt und erkannt, daß er besser ohne sie dran war? Würde morgen zum Frühstück gehen, um ihr zu sagen, daß es aus war. Oder noch schlimmer: Er würde ihre Frühstücksbotschaftsvereinbarung vergessen! Und sie würde ihn am Dienstag in _Zaubertränke _sehen, ohne daß er sie beachtete? Sie ansah? Wortwechsel inszenierte? Ohne daß IRGENDETWAS zwischen ihnen wäre? Und Caryn würde nichts tun können. Nichts. SIE KONNTE NICHTS TUN.

Sie hatte sich umgewandt, um – mit einer Hand die Schloßmauer berührend, um sich zumindest die Illusion von Halt zu geben – Schritt für Schritt den Weg zurückzugehen, bevor sie auf die Idee kommen konnte, zu den Fenstern seiner Wohnung weiterzugehen. So nah war sie ihm gekommen, und sie hatte nie seine Räume betreten. Hatte keine Ahnung, welches sein Schlafzimmerfenster war. Wie sein Bett sich anfühlte. Wie seine Küche aussah. Und sie würde ihn wieder verlieren, ohne jemals zu erfahren, wie er lebte. Weiterleben würde. Ohne sie….

Darüber kamen die Tränen. Die sie an der Schloßmauer zusammensinken ließen und sich zu einer Kugel zusammenrollen, um so irgendwie für Halt um sie herum zu sorgen. Ohnmächtig. Schluchzend. Lange. _Von mir aus für immer… _

Irgendwann kroch die Oktoberkälte in ihren Körper, und ihr leer knurrender Magen erinnerte sie daran, daß sie leben wollte. Zumindest noch so lange, bis… sie Gewißheit hatte. Caryn rappelte sich auf und zog den Umhang fest um sich. Ließ das Blut in ihre Beine zurückkehren und lief erst langsam, dann schneller am Schloß entlang in Richtung Hauptportal.

„Caryn! Wo kommst Du denn her? – Hast Du geweint?" Sie hatte Charity, die offenbar gerade vom Eisernen Tor heraufgekommen war, gar nicht kommen sehen. Jetzt war es zu spät. Es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihrer sichtlich besorgten Lehrerin zu entkommen, die direkt vor ihr stehengeblieben war und sie genau unter die Lupe nahm. Caryn preßte die Lippen aufeinander und holte tief Luft. Das hielt die Andere selbstverständlich nicht davon ab, es erneut zu versuchen. „Lucas sagte am Freitag, Dir gehe es nicht gut. War Deine Krankheit da auch schon... auch eher _seelischer _Natur?"

Caryn schwieg noch immer. Schluckte. Spürte, daß sich bereits neue Tränen in ihr gebildet hatten, die sich nicht würden aufhalten lassen, wenn sie auch nur den Mund öffnete. Charity schien das begriffen zu haben. Achtlos stellte sie ihre Tasche ab und nahm Caryn einfach in ihre Arme. Das genügte den Tränen völlig. Hilflos schluchzend stand Caryn umarmt da, ihre Arme um sich selber geschlungen, wie um ihre Lehrerin nicht zu sehr zu bedrängen.

„Caryn, was ist denn mit Dir? Warum bist Du so traurig? Komm, laß uns in mein Büro gehen. Ich glaube, Du könntest jemanden nötig haben, der Dir zuhört." Caryn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden." Sie machte sich von Charity los. „Aber danke. Mir geht es schon besser." _Jetzt nur schnell weg!_

„Es ist Professor Snape, nicht wahr?" Ließ sie mitten in der Bewegung erstarren. Charity nickte schwermütig, als habe damit sich ihre schlimmste Sorge bestätigt. „Lucas macht sich auch große Sorgen um Dich. Er meint, es war ziemlich schlimm im Zaubertränkeunterricht in der letzten Zeit. Vor allem letzten Donnerstag. Da ist er abends zu mir gekommen. Er meinte, Du und Snape... hättet Euch auf einer versteckten Ebene... gestritten und Du seiest nach dem Unterricht noch dageblieben. Es klang für mich, als hättet Severus und Du... als hättet Ihr eine _Beziehung _miteinander. Wie auch immer die aussieht. Aber sie scheint Dir nicht gut zu tun, Caryn." Ihre Lehrerin hatte mit sanfter Stimme gesprochen, doch in ihrem Ausdruck war auch die Bereitschaft hörbar, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, wenn sie der Meinung sein würde, daß solche Maßnahmen notwendig seien. Caryn erkannte, daß sie reden mußte, daß sie die Dinge richtig stellen mußte, um Schlimmeres zu verhüten.

_Verzeih mir, Severus..._ „Okay, ich rede mit Dir. Unter der Bedingung, daß Du NIEMANDEM davon erzählst."

„Caryn, wenn es notwendig ist, werde ich..."

„Es ist NICHT notwendig. Glaub mir. Daß es mir jetzt schlecht geht, ist nicht seine Schuld. Ich meine, er kann nichts dafür... er tut es nicht absichtlich, verstehst Du?"

„Gehen wir in mein Büro, okay?"

„Versprichst Du es mir?"

„Caryn, Severus Snape tut Tag für Tag Menschen absichtlich weh. Da fällt es mir schwer zu glauben..."

„Er tut mir nicht absichtlich weh. Manchmal kann er nur nicht anders..."

„Er ist ERWACHSEN, Caryn!"

„Seine Seele ist es... manchmal NICHT..." sagte Caryn leise. „Bitte versprich es mir!" Die junge Lehrerin seufzte.

„Gut, ich habe wohl keine andere Chance. – Aber..." als Caryn sie erleichtert mitzog, „wenn ich den Eindruck habe, daß Du in Gefahr bist, gilt mein Versprechen nicht."

„Ja!"

In Charitys Büro schob diese Caryn zum Sofa und wandte sich zur Küchenzeile, um Tee zu machen. Erst jetzt wurde Caryn vollends bewußt, was sie eigentlich im Begriff war zu tun. Wie hatte sie sich freiwillig in eine solche Situation begeben können?! Severus würde sie umbringen, soviel war klar. Aber sie hatte doch wirklich keine Wahl, oder? Charity ging bereits davon aus, daß zwischen ihm und ihr etwas war – Caryn war gezwungen, das richtig zu stellen! Wenn sie sich ihrer besorgten Lehrerin nicht öffnete, würde diese bestimmt irgendwelche Maßnahmen einleiten. Mit ihrem Verdacht zum Direktor gehen. Oder zu Severus selbst! Caryn erschauderte. Wie zornig er dann sein würde, vermochte sie sich überhaupt nicht vorzustellen!

Ihr einen dampfenden Riesenbecher Kräutertee in die Hand drückend, setzte sich ihre Lieblingslehrerin zu ihr auf's Sofa. Dankbar sog Caryn den Duft der Kräuter ein, während Charitys Augen aufmerksam auf ihr ruhten. Seltsamerweise war ihr das plötzlich gar nicht mehr unangenehm. Vielmehr hatte sie zum ersten Mal seit sie IHN das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, das Gefühl, daß sie noch lebendig war.

„Du liebst ihn?" fragte ihr Gegenüber unumwunden. Sie wußte es also. Das rechtfertigte doch wirklich ohne Zweifel, daß Caryn hier saß und daß sie antworten würde. Denn sie wollte antworten. Wollte – wenn sie nicht bei IHM sein konnte – nirgendwo sonst sein als hier im mitfühlenden Interesse ihrer älteren Vertrauten, die sie umsorgte, sie anteilnehmend ansah, die ihr suggerierte, daß sie ihr helfen wolle… Natürlich GAB es für Caryn keine Hilfe, aber das war in dieser Situation irgendwie vollkommen belanglos. Alleinig, hier bei Charity zu sein, hatte Caryn von ihrem Schmerz entfernt. Hier zu sein und mit Charity über Severus sprechen zu können, gab ihrer Liebe für ihn wieder Raum – Raum, den ER ihr genommen hatte, indem er sie mit ihren Gefühlen ohne überzeugte Hoffnung in der Luft hatte hängen lassen und gegangen war. Nun fühlte es sich einfach nur gut an, hier zu sitzen. Und es war wunderbar, den Mund aufzumachen und sagen zu können:

„Ja. Wahnsinnig." Das endlich einmal in der Außenwelt auszusprechen, tat wirklich unglaublich gut! „Ich liebe ihn wahnsinnig!"

„Die Frau für starke Gefühle, was?" schmunzelte Charity. Caryn sah abschätzend zu ihr. „Einen Mann wie _Snape_ zu wählen, läßt schon Schlüsse über Deine Bereitschaft zur _Leiden_schaft zu!" erklärte die Ältere und erfüllte Caryn unwillkürlich mit Stolz.

„Ja! Er... er ist alles wert. ALLES! Es ist wunderschön mit ihm. Ganz schrecklich mitunter. Ich bin oft ganz schrecklich nervtötend, und er schrecklich verletzend, aber wenn er mich dann in die Arme nimmt, wenn er mich ansieht, wenn er..." Sie holte Luft. „Dann ist alles wunderbar. Und..."

„_Erregend",_ ergänzte die andere Frau wissend.

„UNENDLICH erregend", murmelte die jüngere leise. Die junge Lehrerin nickte.

„Ein solches Wechselbad der Gefühle MUß ja wenigstens erregend sein, wieso solltest Du IHN sonst einem liebevollen, verläßlichen Partner wie… Lucas zum Beispiel vorziehen?" Bevor Caryn darauf antworten konnte, schob Charity rasch eine Frage nach: „Ist er... gewalttätig?"

„Was? – Was soll das?" Caryn wollte aufspringen, aber die Ältere hielt sie zurück.

„Das soll kein Angriff sein. Ich muß das nur WISSEN", erklärte sie nachdrücklich.

„Warum denken das alle?" beklagte Caryn bitter.

„Weil er sich benimmt, als hätte er sadistische Tendenzen?" schlug Charity provokativ vor.

„Nein. Verletzend ist er nur mit Worten."

„Gut." Caryn ärgerte sich über diese Wertung. Wäre es nicht ihre Sache, wenn sie sich von ihm schlagen ließe?! _Es geht niemanden etwas an, daß ich ihn dennoch wollen würde! _War eine Vergewaltigung nicht auch Gewalt? – Doch waren nicht seelische Verletzungen ohnehin viel schlimmer?– Außerdem WOLLTE er sie nicht verletzen, nicht wirklich. Das war die Wahrheit!

„Schlaft ihr miteinander?"

„Das beantworte ich nicht", versuchte Caryn.

„Okay, ich weiß es, aber Du hast es mir nicht erzählt. Einverstanden?"

„Kein Kommentar."

Die junge Lehrerin lachte.

„Ich sehe, Du bist vorsichtig. – Viel wichtiger ist doch aber auch: Warum geht es Dir so schlecht?"

„Es ist alles nicht so einfach. Severus ist... vorbelastet. Hat an seiner Vergangenheit zu tragen. Hat viel Angst. Vor..."

„Nähe", half Charity nach.

"Wir sind uns total nahe gekommen!" rief Caryn inbrünstig. Wurde dann still. „Wir sind uns so nahe gekommen, daß er... sich jetzt entscheiden muß."

„Was muß er entscheiden?"

Caryn überlegte angestrengt.

„Ob er... ein zweites Leben beginnen kann. Ein zweites Leben nach seiner… Vergangenheit."

„Ein Leben mit Dir?"

Durfte sie das so sagen? War es möglich, daß ein zweites Leben nur _eine Zeitlang_ dauerte…?

„…ja…."

„Liebt er Dich, Caryn?" _Bitte nicht diese Frage… _Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Wäre _nein _die Wahrheit gewesen? Aussprechen konnte sie es nicht. Hätte sie es unter Veritaserum getan? Was hätte ER unter Veritaserum auf diese Frage geantwortet?

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich… _bedeute_ ihm etwas. So viel, daß..." All ihre Erlebnisse mit ihm, all ihre Gespräche, all seine Blicke und Lächeln und Seufzer breiteten sich in ihr aus. Brachte sie zum Lächeln. Charity spiegelte es.

„So viel, daß er sich entscheiden muß", faßte sie zusammen.

„Manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als liebe er mich. MANCHMAL glaube ich das. Aber dann auch wieder nicht. Dann ist es wieder fast ausgeschlossen. Aber in manchen Augenblicken…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er würde das niemals zugeben. Auch nicht dann, wenn es sich gerade so anfühlt. Und... aber… auf jeden Fall liebt er mich nicht so sehr, daß er alles über den Haufen werfen würde und mich heiraten und für immer..."

„Caryn, ich glaube, wenn Du so etwas erwartet hättest, hättest Du Dir nicht Severus ausgesucht, oder?" Erstaunt riß Caryn ihre Augen auf ob der unerwarteten Hilfe seitens seiner Kollegin.

„Du meinst, er… KÖNNTE mich auch lieben, ohne daß er… DAS tut?" fragte sie unsicher und bemerkte, wie ihr wieder die Tränen kamen vor Sehnsucht, ein _Ja _zu hören. Charity berührte sie tröstend am Arm.

„Wie ich schon sagte: Severus ist erwachsen. Hat eine Vergangenheit. Verantwortung, die er zu tragen hat. Verletzungen, mit denen er klar kommen muß. Und ÄNGSTE,wie Du eben schon sagtest. Natürlich ist er kein einfacher Mann. Eine Beziehung mit ihm würde nicht leicht sein. Auch dann nicht, wenn er sich dazu entscheiden sollte, das zu versuchen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Altersunterschied. Und der Tatsache, daß Du seine Schülerin bist."

Caryn nickte nur. Es tat so gut, mit einem anderen Menschen über ihn zu sprechen. Auch wenn sich alles in ihr zusammenschnürte: Es gab ein Leben für sie außerhalb von ihm. Auch wenn sie ein solches Leben nicht würde ertragen wollen...

„Lächelt er Dich an?" fragte Charity plötzlich in einem ausschließlich neugierigen Tonfall. Caryn lachte hell auf.

„Aber ja! Sehr oft sogar! Und er lacht. Und redet. Und... küßt mich..." Dies ganz leise.

„Macht er das gut?" fragte die andere ebenso leise.

„Oh ja..." _Wo_ _soll ich mit all meiner Feuchtigkeit für Dich hin…?_ Charity lächelte versonnen.

„Das ist wichtig."

Die beiden Frauen schwiegen eine Weile einvernehmlich. Dann fing die Ältere an zu sprechen.

„Ich glaube, daß ich guten Gewissens mein Versprechen halten kann. Ich werde Euch nicht verraten. Auch wenn ich sicher bin, daß Minerva oder Albus es ganz sicher NICHT gutheißen würden. Aber ich weiß noch gut, daß man mit siebzehn seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen muß. Und ich mag Severus. Ich halte ihn für einen verantwortungsbewußten Mann. Trotz allem."

Caryn strahlte die Wärme aus, die diese Zuneigungsbekundung ihrer Lehrerin für ihn in ihr wachgerufen hatte. Dankte am Rande wem auch immer dafür, daß Charity keine Ahnung von den _Anderen _hatte. Und dafür, daß diese Anderen für Caryn selbst ihren Schrecken verloren hatten.

„Caryn?"

„Ja?"

„Versprich mir, daß Du seine Entscheidung akzeptierst."

„Ich werde kämpfen!" war sich Caryn auf einmal bewußt. Charity betrachtete sie nur stumm. Seufzte dann, lächelte resigniert und stand auf, um ihrer Schülerin die ausgestreckte Hand hinzuhalten, um diese ebenfalls hochzuziehen.

„Na, DA hat der arme Mann sich ja mit der Richtigen eingelassen!" Als Caryn daraufhin gequält ihr Gesicht verzog, wehrte ihre Lehrerin das lachend ab, legte ihr begütigend die Hand auf den Arm und stellte richtig: „Severus BRAUCHT eine Frau wie Dich; was denkst Du denn, wie weit eine leidensunwillige Frau wie zum Beispiel ich bei einem Mann wie ihm kommen würde, die sich gleich gekränkt zurückzieht, sobald sie einmal angeschnauzt wird? Die kämpfen LÄßT, anstatt bereit zu sein, irgendwelche Entbehrungen in Kauf zu nehmen?" Sie lachte gut gelaunt, und auch in Caryn breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl aus. Vielleicht hatte Charity recht. Vielleicht WAR sie die richtige Frau für ihn. Und wenn SIE ihn nicht bekommen würde, würde es vielleicht auch keiner anderen gelingen… „Komm, wir gehen in die Große Halle!" Charity bugsierte sie zur Tür. „Das Abendessen hat schon begonnen. Und essen mußt Du!"

„Ich habe Hunger", spürte Caryn auf einmal wieder, und der Gedanke an Essen fühlte sich jetzt nicht mehr unerträglich an.

„Wird ER unten sein?" wollte Charity wissen.

_Oh Gott, doch wohl nicht…? _Das würde er ihr doch wohl nicht antun? _Früher oder später WIRD er das. Spätestens morgen Mittag… _„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn er weiß, wie es weitergeht, wird er zum Frühstück kommen."

„Na, dann drücke ich Dir morgen früh die Daumen!"

Ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Severus konnte sie nicht ganz von sich weghalten, aber dennoch war das Wissen, mit ihrem Geheimnis nicht mehr allein zu sein, ungeahnt tröstlich. Charity tätschelte ihr im Mittelgang zum Abschied den Rücken, was dem Mädchen die Kraft gab, sich dem Ravenclawtisch zuzuwenden, ohne zu seinem leeren Platz am Lehrertisch hinüberzusehen. Dem forschenden Blick von Lucas allerdings wollte Caryn nur entkommen. So weit wie möglich von ihrem Kameraden entfernt suchte sie sich einen Platz. Glücklicherweise schaffte sie es trotz ihres Rückstandes, vor ihm fertig zu sein und sich im Schlafsaal in Sicherheit zu bringen. Eine letzte Nacht in Sicherheit, bevor sie morgen seinem Anblick beim Mittagessen ausgesetzt sein würde. Seiner Nichtachtung. Seiner Nichtliebe. Übermorgen dann sogar in seinem Unterricht. Wie sollte sie all das ertragen? Sie mußte ins Bett. Nur ins Bett. Und auch wenn sie sich in dem Augenblick, in dem sie sich hinlegte, nicht vorstellen könnte, jemals wieder die Müdigkeit aufbringen zu können, die notwendig wäre, um zu schlafen, war sie bereits weit weg, als irgendwann die ersten Mitschülerinnen hereinkamen.

_**Entscheidung auf gut Glück**_

**Severus Montag, 15.3**

Als Severus zum zweiten Mal erwachte, war da ein sehr einfacher Gedanke. Er war jetzt siebenunddreißig Jahre alt. Würde auf unabsehbare Zeit als Lehrer an Dumbledores Schule bleiben, um ihm und der Zaubererwelt, in deren Schuld er stand, für die Zukunft zur Verfügung zu stehen. Seine Vergangenheit hatte ihn fest im Griff. Die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben war eine Tote, die er aber auch nicht wirklich an sich heranließ. Alle anderen Menschen interessierten ihn nicht, störten ihn oder waren ihm sogar unerträglich.

Jetzt war da Caryn. Eine ernsthafte, intelligente, leidenschaftliche junge Frau, die ehrliches Interesse an ihm zeigte. Die bereit war, sich auf ihn einzulassen, ihn kennenzulernen, sich ihm hinzugeben, ihn zu LIEBEN. Eine starke junge Frau, die sich von seinen schlimmsten Seiten nicht abschrecken ließ. Die ihn in ihrer zuweilen radikalen Naivität manchmal an Lily erinnerte. Die mit ihrer Erotik alles in den Schatten stellte. An die er unentwegt dachte. Von der er... träumte. Die in seinem verfahrenen Leben... MÖGLICHKEITEN eröffnet hatte.

Irgendwann würde er auf seinem Sterbebett sein Leben Revue passieren lassen. Seine Schuld würde den größten Teil dieses Rückblicks ausmachen. Ob diese der einzige sein würde, lag bei ihm. Es würde nämlich noch etwas auftauchen: Eine Gelegenheit, seinem Leben eine neue Richtung zu geben. DIESE Gelegenheit.

Vielleicht DIE LETZTE GELEGENHEIT.

Wie trostlos, wie überflüssig, wie... unvernünftig, wie UNVERANTWORTLICH, diese Chance nicht zu nutzen. Es einfach zu VERSUCHEN. In einer Beziehung mit einem anderen, interessanten Menschen zu leben. Einfach zu beobachten, wie es ihm dabei ging.

Er ging ein Risiko ein. Vielleicht würde es Leiden geben. Vielleicht würde seine Schuld ihn vernichten. Vielleicht würden Caryn und er sich wieder verlieren. Aber wie schmerzvoll würde es sein, es schon jetzt zu beenden? Und war es nicht wirklich widersinnig, Caryn womöglich irreversibel zu verletzen, so wie er damals verletzt worden war? Um einer Toten und seinen übrigen Opfern Sühne zu geben, welche diesen schon lange nichts mehr nützte?

Caryn hatte es nicht verdient abgewiesen zu werden. Und er wollte nichts weniger als sie abweisen! KONNTE es nicht. Er konnte nicht verantworten, diese wundervolle Caryn zu zerstören. Seine leidenschaftliche, denkende, energiegeladene, kämpferische, eigenwillige, unbequeme Caryn. Die nichts einfach hinnahm, die zu ihren eigenen Schlüssen kam, sich nicht abwimmeln ließ. Die immer das letzte Wort haben mußte. Caryn, die klug, schlagfertig, ironisch, witzig war. Die ihm die Fähigkeit wiedergegeben hatte, über einen Menschen zu lachen. Jemanden zum Lachen zu bringen. Mit jemandem gemeinsam zu lachen. Seine Caryn, die ihn gewollt, die sich von ihm nicht hatte kleinkriegen lassen. Die ihm nachlief, wenn er vor ihr flüchtete. Seine Caryn, die ihn liebte. Die er... Caryn in seinen Armen...

Wem nützte es, wenn er sich Caryn versagte? Niemand wüßte es zu würdigen, wenn er auf sie verzichtete. Am allerwenigsten seine Toten.

Dumbledore hatte es damals gesagt, als er hatte sterben wollen.

„Ist das Reue, Severus?" _Welchen Sinn sollte es haben, Reue zu empfinden?_

„Ich wünschte ... ich wünschte, _ich _wäre tot ..."

„Und was würde das irgendwem nützen?", hatte Dumbledore kalt gesagt.  „Wenn Du Lily Evans geliebt hast, wenn Du sie wahrhaftig geliebt hast, dann ist Dein weiterer Weg klar."

Sein Weg WAR klar. War all die Jahre klar gewesen und würde das auch in Zukunft sein. Das war nicht zu ändern. Er schützte Harry Potter auf seinem Weg zum Endkampf mit Voldemort unter Einsatz seines Lebens und seiner Seele. Er würde seine Pflicht tun, wenn Voldemort an die Macht zurückkommen würde. Dann würde es keine Frau an seiner Seite geben dürfen. Doch in diesen Tagen war Voldemort weit weg. Lily war weit weg.

Caryn war DA. So nah, wie ihm nie ein Mensch gewesen war. Caryn war nahe bei ihm, und genau dort wollte er sie. Er hatte sie so gern… um sich. Wenn er auch nicht immer wußte, wie das richtig zu handhaben war. Wie alles richtig lief. Wie sie mit ihm klar kommen würde. Wie er eine Frau auf die Dauer so nah bei sich aushalten würde.

Ungeachtet all dieser Unsicherheiten war da eine unanzweifelbare Tatsache:

Daß er noch weniger wußte, wie er OHNE SIE weitermachen sollte. Das war Schwachsinn, natürlich wäre das kein Problem. Und er würde das ja auch tun. Spätestens wenn ihre Schulzeit hier zu ende war. Eine Zukunft mit ihr konnte es nicht geben. Und dennoch war er im Moment noch nicht in der Lage, sie sofort wegzuschicken. Es stimmte, was der Adler gemeint hatte: Diese Entscheidung hatte bereits hinter ihm gelegen. Als er sie zum ersten Mal geküßt hatte. Als er zu sich zum Nachsitzen bestellt hatte. Als er damals nach ihrer Akte gegriffen hatte. Als sie… begonnen hatte, ihn zu hassen…

Halb sieben. Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad. Zu seinem Erstaunen blickte ihm aus dem Spiegel ein ausgeschlafenes, entspanntes, ... frohes – wenn auch unleugbar _bärtiges _Gesicht entgegen. Dabei mußte es Montagmorgen sein! Nach einer Dusche und sorgfältiger Rasur zog er sich frische Kleidung an und trat energiegeladen in sein Wohnzimmer. An einem Montagmorgen!

Er überlegte nicht, ob er seine Entscheidung einen weiteren Tag und eine Nacht überdenken sollte. Die arme Caryn hatte schon viel zu lange warten müssen! Ein weiterer Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, daß die Frühstückszeit bereits vor einer Weile begonnen hatte. Caryns bezüglich mußte er sich bei Dumbledore absichern. Hatte auch schon eine Idee... Mit beschwingten Schritten rief er seinen Umhang, sprang seine Treppe hinunter und begab sich schnurstracks in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

_Zu Caryn!_

_**Happy End auf Snapisch**_

**Severus**

Die Halle war vollbesetzt. Heute Morgen störte ihn der Geräuschpegel nicht. Auf den ersten Blick hatte er Caryn nicht ausmachen können. Aber das hieß nichts. Vielleicht saß sie woanders als sonst. Vielleicht war sie einfach zu spät heute... Oder ging es ihr etwa so schlecht, daß sie nicht in der Lage war, herunter zu kommen? Dann würde er sich etwas anderes ausdenken müssen…

_Ist es nicht ein wenig vermessen, daß Du keinen Gedanken daran verschwendest, daß sie womöglich… bereits… _

Nein, ausgeschlossen, Caryn nicht. Ihr blonder Jüngling saß auch schon dort mit seinen _männlichen_ Begleitern. Und Caryn WAR nicht so. Caryn würde sich nicht innerhalb eines einzigen Wochenendes von ihm abwenden! Ganz egal, wie sie gelitten haben würde. Es würde eine sehr lange Zeit brauchen, um eine Frau wie Caryn dazu zu bringen, ihre Liebe für ihn loszulassen. Nein, nein. Gleich würde sie die Halle betreten, ihre Augen würden ängstlich alle Anwesenden streifen, um dann – sein Herz schien es zu sein, das das Adrenalin ausschüttete – an IHM, Severus Snape, hängenzubleiben, sich zu weiten, noch, ohne die Angst verloren zu haben, denn sie wüßte ja noch nicht, WIE seine Entscheidung ausgefallen wäre. Er würde ihren Blick erwidern, eine Augenbraue hochziehen… Allein diese Bilder brachten ihn wieder nahe an den Glückszustand, den er sich – _eine Zeitlang_ – erlauben würde. Die Kontrolle des Impulses, seine Gesichtsmuskeln zu einem Lächeln zu verziehen, beherrschte er so sicher wie immer.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte er seine Kollegen, nicht zu gut gelaunt, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, dennoch wandten sich ihm mehrere erstaunte Blicke zu, da er es wohl doch an Griesgrämigkeit hatte mangeln lassen. _Was soll's?_ Caryns _Nächstenliebe-_Tante lächelte ihn an. Reflexhaft verengte er mißtrauisch die Augen.

„Welch ein seltener Anblick am Montag Morgen, Severus! – Auch wenn ein Lächeln wohl zu viel verlangt wäre, oder?"

„Wollen wir es mal nicht übertreiben!" erwiderte er leichthin und wunderte sich, daß die junge Lehrerin sich darüber äußerst zu freuen schien.

„Albus", wandte Snape sich an seinen Direktor, der den kleinen Dialog offensichtlich verfolgt hatte, zumindest strahlte er gerade die muggelliebe Frau an. _Freust Dich, daß ich wenigstens einmal von einer Frau ANGELÄCHELT werde, nicht wahr, Albus? Würdest Du am Ende Caryn und mir Deinen Segen geben, nur weil meine arme Seele es doch so nötig hat geliebt zu werden?! _

Jetzt war er unfair. Dumbledore hatte nicht wenig Einfluß auf seine Entscheidung für Caryn gehabt, einfach weil der alte Mann es damals verstanden hatte, Severus eine echte zweite Chance zu schenken, die er auch anzunehmen imstande war. Ohne Dumbledore wäre Snape heute nicht mehr im Besitz seiner Seele... Er wartete, bis Dumbledore ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zugewandt hatte und richtete das Wort an ihn.

**Caryn**

Sie war spät heute Morgen. Der Schlafsaal war bereits leer gewesen, und auch der Gemeinschaftsraum beherbergte nur einige Erstkläßler, die immer gleich um sieben zum Frühstück gingen. _Zum Frühstück_. Dorthin mußte sie. Das war nicht abzuwenden. Auch wenn sie gleich nicht würde ertragen können, daß er wieder nicht gekommen sein würde. Und genau das würde sie müssen. Gleich, und dann alle weiteren Morgen in Zukunft. Alle weiteren Gedanken in diese Richtung krampfhaft hinunterschluckend, verließ Caryn mit tauben Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum, ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß fallen und war im Begriff, die Treppe hinunterzulaufen, als sie die leise Stimme des Adlers hörte:

„Er liebt Dich."

_Das muß er tun, er muß es einfach, ich kann nicht ertragen, wenn er das nicht tut… _Sie fuhr herum. „Wieso sagst Du das?! Du brauchst mir gar nichts mehr zu erzählen, hast doch eh nur Erkenntnisse aus MEINEM Kopf! Tu doch nicht so, als ob Du das WÜßTEST!" schnauzte sie das magische Wesen wütend an.

„Welch eine Begrüßung! Dabei war ich gerade im Begriff, Dir eine weitere Seinsart von mir darzulegen..."

„Was soll das heißen?" unterbrach sie ihn barsch.

„Ich muß sagen, da war ER Freitag Nacht sehr viel freundlicher", erwähnte der Adler beiläufig.

„WER?!"

„Dein Geliebter war hier." Caryn traf fast der Schlag.

„WAS?! ER?! HIER…?" Hieß das denn nicht, daß… Aber… „Freitag schon…? – Aber… was WOLLTE er hier…?" Er war hier gewesen? So nah bei ihr? Und sie hatte nichts ahnend im Schlafsaal gelegen, während er… Aber am Freitag… da konnte er sich ja noch nicht entschieden haben… Die kleinen Knopfaugen funkelten scharfsichtig.

„Ihm ging es mindestens so schlecht wie Dir. Und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, durch mich mit sich selbst zu sprechen."

Eine zögerliche Wärme breitete sich in Caryns Bauch aus. Er hatte die Entscheidung jedenfalls in ANGRIFF genommen. Anstatt von vornherein die negative Möglichkeit zu wählen. Er hatte NACHGEDACHT. Na gut, das an sich war ja schlimm genug. Aber immerhin: Es hätte noch schlimmer sein können… Ihr Herz schlug schnell.

„Was hat er gesagt?" forschte sie atemlos. Was hatte der Adler zu Beginn des Gesprächs gemeint? „Er hat doch niemals gesagt, daß er mich liebt!" sprach sie vorsichtig aus.

„Nein, gesagt hat er es nicht. Aber ich weiß es." Seltsam distanziert fühlte sie, wie ihr Herz von der Lust verlassen wurde weiterzuschlagen. Hatte der Adler geglaubt, er könne sie mit einer solchen Aussage trösten?!

„Wenn Du es weißt, wie ich es weiß, könnte es auch anders sein!" schnaubte sie. Es hatte alles keinen Sinn, und das wußte sie schließlich. Alles hatte von vornherein keinen Sinn gehabt, und sie war so wahnsinnig gewesen, sich trotzdem auf Severus einzulassen! Und jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt mußte sie damit klarkommen, daß er sie nicht liebte.

„Ich bin sicher, er liebt Dich. – Nur wie ihn das in seiner Entscheidung beeinflußt, weiß ich nicht."

„Und selbst WENN es so wäre, so wüßte ER das auch nicht", bestätigte Caryn mutlos. „Er war gestern nicht beim Frühstück. Und heute...?"

„Leider ist Liebe nicht das einzige Argument", stellte der Adler ernst fest.

„Wenn er mich… liebte... Wenn er mich… GENUG liebte…" Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen, weil ihr ihre verflixten Vater-Tränen dazwischenkamen.

„So, mein Mädchen", erhob der Vogel seine Stimme. „Auch wenn Du nicht wieder hinein willst, stelle ich Dir eine wichtige Frage, und Du beantwortest sie mir!" Caryn putzte sich die Nase. „Sind Kinder in der Lage, ihre Eltern gesund zu machen?"

Unter Tränen lächelte sie ihn an.

„Nein", sagte sie laut und deutlich.

„Immerhin WEIßT Du es. – Nächste Frage: Liegt es daran, daß Du nicht liebenswert genug bist, wenn ER sich gegen Dich entscheiden sollte?"

„Ja", sagte sie leise. Der Adler fluchte.

„Falsche Antwort!"

„Ich danke Dir für alles", erwiderte Caryn nur.

„Sieh nach, ob er unten ist", bekam sie mit auf den Weg. WAS sollte sie anderes tun?! Mit dem schwer auf ihr lastenden Gefühl unendlich vieler trostloser Morgen vor ihr ohne Zeichen von ihm betrat sie die Große Halle. Und erstarrte im ersten Augenblick.

Die dunkle Gestalt ihres Geliebten hatte ihr in die Augen gestochen wie ein Blitz. Wohl auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz war er hinter Dumbledore stehengeblieben und sprach gerade mit dem alten Schulleiter, welcher sich zu ihm um- und hochgewandt hatte. Für eine Sekunde flog Severus' Blick zu ihr, bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Direktor konzentrierte. _Oh Gott._ Für eine positive Entscheidung war es zu früh, oder? _Oh, Severus, das kannst Du nicht tun, das kannst Du mir nicht antun, das kannst Du… _Offenbar konnte er sich das sehr wohl antun.

Sie mußte weglaufen. Ins Bett zurück. Die Decke über den Kopf ziehen. Wie sollte sie die Ungewißheit bis heute Abend aushalten? _Akzeptier sein Nein. Du mußt ja nicht unsicher sein! Er wird Dir sagen, daß er Dich nicht mehr will. So einfach ist das!_

Unwillkürlich straffte sie sich, zwang die Tränen zurück hinter die Augen und ihre Angst unter Kontrolle. Sie würde das schlicht nicht akzeptieren! Sie liebten sich doch, zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Das konnte er nicht so einfach ignorieren, indem er sich vor ihr zurückzog! Sie könnte ihm eine rein sexuelle Beziehung anbieten, so eine, wie er mit all den Anderen auch geführt hatte. Sie würde ihm versprechen, ihn nie mehr zu bedrängen. Er müßte einfach nicht mit ihr sprechen. Nur küssen mußte er sie. Nur mit ihr schlafen.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Willson, Sie sehen nicht aus, als ob Sie Hunger hätten." Zu Tode erschrocken und in derselben Sekunde schwankend vor unendlicher Erleichterung richtete sie ihre Augen in diese so vermißten schwarzen, welche spöttisch, aber durchaus freundlich auf sie herabblickten. Er wäre nicht gekommen vor allen Leuten. Wenn er sie zum Teufel jagen wollte, wäre er dieses Risiko nicht mehr eingegangen… Der freundliche Ausdruck in seinem Blick verschwand nicht, als er sachlich fortfuhr, laut und deutlich, ohne sich um die Leute zu kümmern, die auffällig unauffällig ihre Ohren in ihre Richtung gedreht hatten: „Ich habe gerade mit unserem Schulleiter abgesprochen, daß ich Ihre Anfrage bejahen kann: Ich werde Sie ab dem 15. Oktober als meine Assistentin einstellen. Solange Ihre Prüfungsvorbereitungen das zulassen und wir beide einigermaßen miteinander auskommen. Einzelheiten und Vertrag könnten wir heute Abend klären."

Caryn hustete den Impuls weg, sich in seine Arme zu werfen, und zwang ihr überglückliches Ganzkörperlachen ausschließlich in ihre Augen.

„Vielen Dank, Professor! Oh, Sssir, ich danke Ihnen, daß Sie mir so schnell bescheid sagen, ich..."

„Wo es doch bereits tragisch genug ist, daß Sie so dringend Geld brauchen, daß Sie sich in MEINE Gesellschaft begeben müssen!" spottete er für die Zuhörer.

„Ich brauche… _es… _sehr… _dringend_, S...ir..." erwiderte Caryn eine Spur atemlos.

**Severus**

Caryns überglückliche Strahlen, so sehr sie es auch zu verbergen versuchte, sowie ihre ihn wie ein Strudel zu ihr hinziehende Liebe, die von ihr ausging, wiesen ihn nachdrücklich auf sämtliche in ihm verbliebenen Unsicherheiten hin. Sie war zu glücklich. Das konnte nicht gut sein, daß sie so glücklich war. Daß sie ihn in dieses Glück locken wollte. Alles andere zu vergessen, die Realitäten zu vergessen. Er DURFTE die Realität nicht vergessen. Er durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren. Auch jetzt nicht. JETZT ERST RECHT NICHT! So schluckte er seine Antwort hinunter und runzelte seine Stirn.

„Ich erwarte Sie nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro." Damit rauschte er aus der Halle, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, daß er gar nicht bis zu seinem Platz gekommen war. Was er erst einmal brauchte, war eine Kanne selbstgebrauten Kaffees!

**Caryn**

Sie stand, in Gedanken versunken, noch am selben Fleck, als sie erneut zusammenzuckte. Eine Hand hatte sich auf ihre Schulter gelegt, Charitys Hand. Die junge Frau strahlte Caryn an.

„Na, alles gut?" fragte sie einfach, und Caryn lächelte zurück. „Es hat mich so gefreut, ihn so… gut gelaunt zu sehen!" flüsterte die Ältere ihr nun zu. „Und jetzt geh frühstücken! Gestern Abend konntest Du ja kaum etwas hinunterbringen!"

Und schon wieder guckte Lucas sie auf eine Weise an, die ihr sämtliche Illusionen ein für allemal nahm, daß sie ihre Beziehung mit Severus vor ihm würde geheimhalten können. Sie mußte dringend Schadensbegrenzung betreiben, damit er sein Wissen wenigstens für sich behielt. Erst einmal lächelte sie ihrer Lehrerin verabschiedend, ihrem Kameraden begrüßend zu, welcher ihrer gemeinsamen Lehrerin bedeutungsvoll zunickte und dann demonstrativ zur Seite rutschte, um Caryn Platz zu machen.

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Ich verrate Euch nicht", murmelte er neben ihr. „Solange er sich Dir gegenüber anständig benimmt", fügte er nach einer Sekunde warnend hinzu. „Und wenn Du endlich aufhörst, es abzustreiten!" Caryn seufzte.

„Aber ICH entscheide, was _anständig _heißt!" gab Caryn leise zurück.

„Donnerstag war er NICHT anständig."

„So ist er nun mal manchmal. Aber ich will ihn trotzdem, verstehst Du?"

„Nee, beim besten Willen nicht. Aber das kann ich als Mann wohl sowieso nicht beurteilen." Caryn schmunzelte bei der Bezeichnung _Mann, _und wurde von einem Glücksgefühl überschwemmt, daß sie wieder schmunzeln konnte. Und sich nebenbei auch noch darüber freuen, daß Lucas und sie trotz allem immer noch Freunde waren.

**Severus**

Den Tag über versuchte er, sich emotional weitestgehend treiben zu lassen, nicht zu viel nachzudenken und sich davon zu überzeugen, daß er beruhigt oder sogar glücklich sein könne, jetzt, nachdem er sich schließlich entschieden hatte. Sich _für Caryn _entschieden hatte. Doch die Panik war er nicht wirklich imstande zu unterdrücken, die aus dieser Endgültigkeit erwuchs.

_Quatsch, wer redet von Endgültigkeit, Du sollst sie ja nicht heiraten!_

Und das glaubte Caryn ja wohl auch nicht.

_Moment. Was ist, wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen, und wir heiraten?_

_Bis wir heiraten, ist das so in Ordnung…_

_Ich will Dich immer noch heiraten, Severus!_

Nein, sie hatte keinen Grund, das von ihm zu glauben. Nichtsdestotrotz war notwendig, dieser wegen seiner Entscheidung nun ausdrücklich existierenden Beziehung eine Struktur zu geben. Alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Durch die offizielle Anmeldung von Caryns Anwesenheit in seinen Räumen bei Dumbledore hatte er ja bereits den ersten Schritt getan. Diese _Arbeitsbeziehung _würde er benutzen, um... _Caryn auf Mindestabstand zu halten._

Sie durfte sich nicht einbilden, daß er sie heiraten würde! All seine Zeit, all seine Energie und all sein Interesse allein für sie reservieren würde. Sie durfte sich nicht einbilden, daß er plötzlich ihr Märchenprinz wäre! Sie sollte gefälligst...

ihn lieben. Ja, genau das wollte er. SEHR.

Irgendwann war der Abend da, und Caryns rennende Schritte hallten den Kerkergang entlang. Erweckten den Eindruck, daß ihr Echo seinen ganzen Körper zum Schwingen brachte. Aus einer Laune heraus hatte er nicht gewollt, daß sie heute anklopfen mußte, und die Tür offen gelassen. So flog sie in sein Büro und weiter direkt in seine Arme. Im ersten Moment fing er einfach sie auf und ließ sich in ihre unbändige Freude fallen. Leicht fühlte er sich, fast schwerelos, so, als seien tatsächlich alle Probleme verschwunden. Das war eine Illusion, heute ebenso wie Freitag, aber jetzt war es doch eigentlich unnötig, sich unentwegt an die Realitäten zu erinnern. Er DURFTE sich treiben lassen, eine Zeitlang, einige Monate. Wenn sie ihn denn so lange aushielt.

Plötzlich kam ihm diese Freiheit doch bedrohlich vor, und außerdem war diese Freiheit begrenzt. SEHR begrenzt. Darauf würde er Caryn erst einmal hinweisen müssen. Daß es nach wie vor Regeln gab, an die sie sich beide zu halten hätten.

Daher machte er sich von ihr los und legte ein paar Schritte zwischen sie und sich.

Prüfend beobachtete er sie. Die Erinnerung an die Tortur des letzten Freitags hatte sie reflexhaft in ihre Angst zurückgestoßen, und er beeilte sich, sie zu beruhigen, ohne dem Impuls zu folgen, sie sofort wieder an sich zu ziehen. Jetzt war Distanz notwendig. Vernunft. Kontrolle. WORTE.

„Ich habe mich entschlossen, es zu versuchen", sagte er streng. „Wir werden eine Zeitlang – spätestens bis Ende Deiner Schulzeit hier – eine…" Dieses Wort mußte er wohl gebrauchen, „… eine _Beziehung _zu führen." Das Glück, das dieser Begriff in Caryn auslöste, konnte er so nicht stehen lassen. Diese Frau würde ihn mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen! Er bemühte seinen eindrucksvollsten _Snape-_Ton. „Das heißt aber NICHT, daß ich plötzlich ein anderer Mann geworden bin. Und das heißt auch nicht, daß Du nach Belieben über mich verfügen darfst. Ich werde nicht zu Deinem Eigentum."

Caryn nickte ernsthaft, wobei sie es nicht schaffte, das Strahlen aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen. Severus kräuselte die Lippen und sprach rasch weiter:

„Wir werden weiterhin ein Gerüst haben. Offiziell wirst Du unter der Woche an drei Abenden für mich arbeiten, und das werden wir TATSÄCHLICH. Du darfst Deine Prüfungen nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Und am Sonnabend treffen wir uns privat. Ich benötige trotzdem Zeit für mich allein." Caryn sah ihn unverwandt ruhig an. Das strahlende Lächeln in ihrem ganzen Gesicht hatte er mit seinen Worten nicht zum Verblassen bringen können. Aber es war alles gesagt. Mit diesem Gerüst würde er es schaffen, sie auszuhalten. Sie von sich ABzuhalten. Zumindest so weit, daß er nicht vollständig ins Trudeln geriete. Severus entspannte sich und gestattete sich, Caryns Lächeln zu spiegeln.

**Caryn**

„Ich akzeptiere Deine Bedingungen. – Aber ich habe auch welche." Sie unternahm einige Anstrengungen, ihn ihre Nervosität nicht spüren zu lassen, auch wenn sie da natürlich nicht viel Hoffnung hatte. Severus hob erwartungsvoll eine Braue und senkte das Kinn, wohl in der Annahme, dann könne er sich getrost erlauben, ihre Bedingungen abzulehnen. Caryn bemühte sich um mehr Strenge: „Ich möchte das Recht haben, in Ausnahmefällen auch außerhalb dieses Gerüsts zu Dir kommen zu können. Wirklich in _Ausnahmefällen, _wenn ich Dich wirklich brauche. Und natürlich nur dann, wenn niemand mich sieht." Er nickte. Erstaunlicherweise schien er nicht das Bedürfnis zu haben, die _Ausnahmefälle _jetzt sofort zu definieren. Gut. Der nächste Punkt war nicht so leicht auszusprechen. Sie räusperte sich und startete einen Versuch:

„Und... Du... wirst doch nicht... ich meine..." _Oh verdammt, Severus, kannst Du nicht einfach meine Gedanken lesen und mir die Antwort direkt geben? Die richtige natürlich… _Kläglich war sie verstummt. Rang nach besseren Worten. Um Ruhe, die ihn ihr rasendes Herz nicht spüren ließe. Vielleicht wäre Legilimentik hier doch keine so gute Idee?? Doch sie war einfach nicht in der Lage, es aussprechen! Severus sah sie lediglich abwartend an. Dachte nicht daran, ihr zu helfen. _Du bist doch ein Sadist! _dachte sie ärgerlich und zwang sich weiter im Text:

„Ich… könnte es nicht ertragen, … wenn Du… noch… _Andere... _neben mir…" Mit Erstaunen erkannte sie, daß er ehrlich entrüstet war. Seine Augen waren eng.

„Ich kann Dir versichern, daß Du sehr wohl in der Lage bist, sowohl mein Bedürfnis nach zwischenmenschlichen Aktivitäten im Allgemeinen, als auch nach Erotik im Besonderen zu befriedigen, Caryn", versicherte er ihr kühl. Sie hatte ihn wirklich verärgert. Das fing ja gut an! Er war im Begriff gewesen, sich von ihr wegzudrehen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders. Er sah sie nicht an. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinen Ärger mehr. Bange harrte Caryn der Dinge, die da kommen würden. Diesmal fiel es IHM wahrnehmbar schwer zu sprechen. „Wahrscheinlich… habe ich Dich letzte Woche zu sehr… enttäuscht, aber ich werde mich bemühen, Dich davon zu überzeugen, daß ich Dich im Normalfall NICHT verletzen will."

Die einzig mögliche Antwort waren die Schritte auf ihn zu. Ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Jetzt erwiderte er ihre Umarmung sofort. Caryn fühlte seinen Atem in ihrem Haar und zerquetschte ihn fast vor lauter Liebe.

„Mehr brauche ich nicht", murmelte sie an seinem Hals und spitzte die Lippen, um seine pochende Halsschlagader zu berühren. Seinen geliebten Körper leben zu fühlen. Seine Lunge sich füllen und leeren. Seine Hände sacht auf ihrem Rücken. Und das kleine Zucken seines Zwerchfells hatte fast Ähnlichkeit mit einem entspannten Aufschluchzen eines endlich getrösteten Kindes. _So ein Quatsch, laß ihn nur nicht merken, daß Du Dir wieder Märchen ausdenkst! _

Nach einer langen Stille spürte sie, an einem bewußten Luftholen und an sich an seinem Hals anspannenden Muskeln, daß er zu sprechen anheben wollte. Er zögerte, entschied sich dann aber dafür, es auszusprechen:

„Ich habe keine von den Anderen geküßt." Caryn zuckte zusammen, als wisse ihr Körper, daß eine dramatische Reaktion von ihr erwartet wurde, auch wenn ihr Kopf noch nicht in der Lage war, zu entscheiden, welche die richtige sei. Was genau hatte er da gesagt? Unbeirrt fuhr Severus fort: „Ich habe mich mit ihnen nicht geduzt, und ich habe im Bett grundsätzlich Blickkontakt nicht zugelassen. Daß ich mich um deren Bedürfnisse nicht geschert habe, weißt Du bereits. Und daß ich das, was wir beide zusammen haben, vorher noch nicht erlebt habe, weißt Du auch schon.

Im ersten Moment völlig überfordert von diesem Geständnis hatte Caryn sich in seinen Armen so weit von ihm entfernt, um in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können. Er hatte das WIRKLICH gesagt. Severus sah an ihr vorbei. Sie starrte ihm stumm ins Gesicht, auf dem sich Erleichterung ausgebreitet hatte, als hätte ihm, daß er ihr diese Wahrheiten die ganze Zeit vorenthalten hatte, auf der Seele gelegen. Er hatte das auch GEMEINT! Er sagte nichts mehr, sah sie immer noch nicht an, als habe er Angst davor, daß ihre Freude darüber nicht groß genug sei.

_Oh Severus, daß Du so etwas zu mir sagen würdest… _Dabei waren diese Freude, diese Erleichterung, dieses Glück so riesig, daß es eine Weile dauerte, bis sie einen Ton herausbrachte: „Severus...?"

**Severus**

„Severus…?" Heiser klang sie, nicht so, als sei ER derjenige, der sich gerade IHR ausgeliefert hatte. Daraufhin hob er den Blick. Registrierte wieder bestürzt ihre Tränen. _ICH habe doch DIR die Möglichkeit gegeben, MICH zu verletzen! _Dann hatte ihn ihre riesige Freude erreicht. „Du ahnst nicht, wie glücklich ich bin."

Im ersten Moment von der Intensität überwältigt, runzelte er die Stirn. Blieb stumm, so daß Caryn den Blick abbrach und sich wieder eng an ihn schmiegte. Erst jetzt kamen die Worte für sie.

„Das beruht – wiederum glücklicherweise – auf Gegenseitigkeit." Das war die Wahrheit. Und Aufrichtigkeit war das, was er ihr geben KONNTE. Caryn drückte ihn nur an sich. Manchmal war es leicht mit ihr. Und was er nun tun würde, war auch schon längs überfällig. „Darf ich Dich in mein Schlafzimmer einladen? Ich habe aber nicht aufgeräumt." Der Jubel, den er damit in ihr wachrief, spürte er direkt in dessen Entstehen an ihrem Zwerchfell dicht an seinem Magen.

„Ich fühle mich umso geehrter." Als er ihr galant seine Hand bot, legte sie ihren Kopf schief und versuchte ironisch einen Augenaufschlag. Er kannte seine Rolle und bemühte seine Braue:

„Traust Du mir zu, daß ich uns beide heil meine Treppe hoch befördern kann?"

„Du bist so herrlich stark!" schmeichelte Caryn, und er seufzte, machte dann eine unvorhersehbare Bewegung, schnappte sich Caryn und warf die quietschende, zappelnde Frau wie einen Mehlsack über die Schulter.

„Seit wann bemühst Du Muggelmethoden, Severus?" kicherte sie ihm in den Nacken.

„Oh...", antwortete er nachdenklich. „Manchmal haben solche Methoden tatsächlich ihre Vorzüge!" Und klatschte ihr liebevoll auf den Po.

**Und wie im richtigen Leben ist es jetzt noch NICHT zu ende! Es geht weiter jenseits von Snapes Wohnungstür… ;)**


	15. Der Beginn

**Liebe littledragonfly,** ich danke Dir abschließend und insgesamt und allumfassend und absolut für Deine Kontrollesung! Und Dein dezenter Hinweis, wie viele offene Stellen es in Caryn und Severus' Leben noch gibt, ist natürlich nicht auf taube Ohren gestoßen! Nein, nein, NICHTS – nicht einmal Lucas und Nelly – könnten mich endgültig aus dem Zweiten Leben vertreiben! Versprochen!! :)

**Liebe SeetLinny,** Dir danke ich an dieser Stelle GAANZ HEERZLICH für Deine Begleitung bei dieser Geschichte – und ich hoffe, daß auch Du Lust hast zu verfolgen, wie es mit Caryn und Severus weitergeht! Es ist noch nicht alles fertig – aber ich habe schon begonnen, eine eigene Geschichte über DIESEN Lucas und Caryns und Severus' Tochter Nelly zu schreiben. Es gibt noch allerhand zu erzählen! :) Nahtlos weiter geht es in **„Willkommen im zweiten Leben"**, wo wir Zeuge werden, was es heißt, mit Severus Snape eine Liebesbeziehung zu führen!

_**Der Beginn**_

**Caryn Montag, 16.3**

„Laß mich runter, ich will gucken!"

„_Was_ willst Du?"

Severus war mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer stehengeblieben und drehte sich auf der Stelle, um der bäuchlings geschulterten Caryn einen ersten Überblick zu verschaffen. Diese zappelte, um endlich heruntergelassen zu werden.

„Ich muß Deine Wohnung angucken! – Ich liebe Dich schon so lange, und Sonntag bin ich an der Schloßmauer entlanggegangen bis zu Deinen Bürofenstern... Und ich wußte nicht, wie es dort aussah, wo Du in diesen Minuten WARST…"

Sie war still geworden, und er ließ sie in seine Arme rutschen lassen. Sie sahen sich an.

„Dann sollten wir das ändern", stellte er ernst fest.

Wie er seine Wohnung wohl eingerichtet hätte, hatte Caryn schon immer brennend interessiert, auch in den vergangenen Zeiten ihrer Haßbeziehung. Es schien ihr von seinem Charakter her jedoch einfach klar gewesen zu sein: Zumindest war sie nicht überrascht über das, was sie hier vorfand. Seine Räume waren nicht häßlich – aber eindeutig zu vernachlässigt, um gemütlich zu sein. Alte dunkle Holzmöbel vor weiß verputzten Wänden hätten, mit edlen Stoffen in dunklen Rottönen oder so kombiniert, durchaus geschmackvoll sein können. Allein ließen sie den Raum zumindest auf den ersten Blick vor allem streng und kühl wirken, was durch die Weitläufigkeit der Kerkerräume in Verbindung mit der sparsamen Möblierung noch verstärkt wurde. Fast alle Stellwände waren allerdings – wieder erwartungsgemäß und sehr reizvoll – mit hohen Bücherregalen vollgestellt, in denen die Bücher in den gedachten Reihen vor lauter neueren, darauf oder davor abgelegt, kaum mehr zu sehen waren. Auch überall sonst lagen Bücher herum.

Auf allen Ablagen stand außerdem eine Auswahl gebrauchter Teetassen oder Kaffeebecher, lagen Notizzettel mit diversen Schreibfedern oder Pergamentrollen. Sein Sekretär unter dem höher liegenden, langen Fenster, das die gesamte Länge der Wand einnahm, war genauso voll wie sein Schreibtisch im Büro, was ihn ja aber auch nicht davon abhielt, dort zu arbeiten. Und dieses Denk-Chaos strahlte eine Wärme aus, die wiederum – wenn man den Inhaber desselbigen kannte – erstaunte.

Im Kamin brannte ein brandsicheres Permanentfeuer, der Kaminsims stand voll mit verschiedenen verstaubten alten Kerzenleuchtern aus Silber, von denen kein einziger eine Kerze enthielt. Vor dem Kamin fehlten bequeme Sessel. Auch so etwas wie ein Sofa suchte Caryn vergeblich. Aber er entspannte sich wahrscheinlich nie. Kein Teppich auf dem kalten Boden, kein Bild an den weißverputzten Wänden. Keine Gardinen vor den hoch liegenden Fenstern.

Ein Seitenblick auf den sie beobachtenden Severus neben ihr gab ihr die Erlaubnis, sich auch von ihm wegzubewegen. Neugierig betrat sie sein Schlafzimmer. Das hier mußten die Fenster sein, die neben denen seines Büros lagen. Jetzt, im Dunkeln, konnte sie draußen nur Gras ausmachen, welches vom Licht aus der Wohnung angestrahlt wurde. Wenn sie sich gestern ein wenig weiter vorgewagt hätte, hätte sie sein sehr breites Bett sehen können (Hatte es eine Frau an seiner Seite gegeben? Hatte er trotz allem mit einer gerechnet?), den riesigen Kleiderschrank (dessen eine Tür offenstand und den Blick auf mehrere schwarze, lange Kleidungsstücke freigab; über der offenen Tür hing sein Reiseumhang zum Lüften), das Nachtschränkchen (mit einem tickenden Muggel-Wecker auf einem schwankenden Bücherstapel) – sonst nichts auf dem dunkelgrauen Steinboden.

Alle Möbelstücke ebenso aus schwarzen Holz vor weißen, rauhen Wänden. Das Bett lüftete anscheinend noch, zumal ein Fenster offenstand. Kalt war es hier. Und wirklich nicht sehr einladend. (Zumindest wies hier nichts darauf hin, daß eine Frau dieses Zimmer mit eingerichtet hatte.)

Obwohl ihm das Äußere dieser Räume dem Augenschein nach nicht wichtig war, spürte man Snapes Präsenz ganz stark in allem, was sich hier befand. Es waren seine Gedanken, denen er hier freien Lauf ließ, seine fehlende Anspannung, wenn er hier im sicheren Rückzug war. Dies war seine markante Privatsphäre, und Caryn fühlte sich allein dadurch hier auf Anhieb wohl.

Severus hatte die Pause genutzt und in der Küche Tee gemacht. Dort standen ein kleiner Eßtisch vor einer Zeile Hängeschränke über einer Arbeitsplatte und – das überraschend: ein antiker Muggelherd, der früher mit Holz beheizt worden war. Der Tisch war leer bis auf eine Kaffeekanne auf einem Muggelstövchen und einem gebrauchten Kaffeebecher – seinem morgendlichen Frühstück wahrscheinlich – und einem Buch, das offensichtlich ebenso zum Frühstück gehörte.

Caryn trat von hinten an Severus heran und schob eine Hand um seine Taille.

„Wie kommt es, daß Du so viele Muggelsachen benutzt?" wollte sie wissen.

„Weil ich finde, daß diese gewissen Dinge magischen gegenüber einen Vorzug haben", war die Antwort.

„Meine Schreibtischlampe von zu Hause fehlt mir auch. Das Licht ist gut zum Arbeiten, nicht wahr? – Wie hast Du Deine verzaubert, daß die Glühbirne hier leuchtet?"

„Ich kann es Dir bei Gelegenheit zeigen", bot er an. „Setz Dich. Hier ist ein Tee."

„Und der alte Herd?" fragte Caryn weiter, während sie sich am Tisch ihm gegenüber niederließ.

„Der gehörte meiner Großmutter."

„Du hast eine MUGGEL-Großmutter?!"

„Mein Vater war Muggel", war die knappe Erklärung.

„Ich habe immer geglaubt, Du wärst Reinblüter! Aus einer ewig alten Zaubererfamilie. Alle Slytherin..."

„Das war meine Mutter."

„Und sie hat sich in Deinen Vater verliebt und sich mit ihrer Familie überworfen?"

Caryn machte sich keine Mühe, ihre Neugierde zu zügeln.

„Und der hat es ihr nicht gedankt. – Aber laß uns bitte das Thema wechseln, die Ehe meiner Eltern gehört zu den Dingen meiner Vergangenheit, die ich lieber vergessen möchte."

„Das Thema Mischehen interessiert mich brennend! Ich habe vor, nach Hogwarts Muggelkunde an der Uni zu studieren." Severus sah sie interessiert an.

„Daher auch Dein Unterricht bei der personifizierten _Nächstenliebe, _obwohl Du alles über die Muggelwelt weißt."

„Charity, ja!" lachte sie, obwohl sie ein mulmiges Gefühl bekam: Sie mußte ihm mitteilen, daß Charity von ihrer Beziehung wußte. Erst einmal sagte sie dennoch das, was ihr auf der Zunge lag:

„Sie ist wirklichdie LIEBSTE Lehrerin, die ich mir vorstellen könnte! Und bis auf Lucas, der ein Muggelmädchen liebt, haben alle in _Muggelkunde _einen Muggelelternteil."

„Ah, die berühmte Freundin von ." Caryn legte den Kopf schief und blickte versonnen drein.

„Du hast mich früher oft öffentlich angesehen und angesprochen. Seit wir... zusammen sind, bist Du damit sehr geizig geworden..."

„Na komm, Caryn, wir sind als _Paar_ bekannt genug. Da fehlen nur noch ebendiese Kleinigkeiten, um handfeste Gerüchte in Gang zu setzen!"

„Weiß ich ja." Sie sah ihn verschmitzt an. „Was hast Du damals eigentlich gedacht? Als Du Lucas und mich beim Verlassen der Großen Halle geärgert hast?"

„Nichts", kam eine Idee zu früh, und Caryn schmunzelte:

„Aha!"

„Du Biest!" grinste er und bot ihr mit offenen Armen seinen Schoß an. Sie war sofort da und ließ sich umschlingen. „Ich mußte DRINGEND herausfinden, ob Du ihn LIEBTEST!" raunte er ihr übertrieben dramatisch ins Ohr. „Und zu meiner GRENZENLOSEN Erleichterung gab mir Boots SOGLEICH die Antwort, die ich gewollt hatte. – War es das, was Du hören wolltest?" erkundigte er sich beflissen.

Und Caryn wußte einerseits, daß er VIELLEICHT die Wahrheit gesagt haben könnte. Andererseits hatte er mit seiner Art wieder einmal erreicht, daß sie sich nie darauf würde berufen können. Trotzdem gab sie ihm einen dankbaren Kuß auf die Nasenspitze. Besser sie hörte es auf diese Weise, als überhaupt nicht!

„Ich habe immer gedacht, daß meine versnobten Slytherin- Junioren es nötiger hätten, Deine Charity zu besuchen", nahm Severus das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Niemand weiß, wie toll das Fach ist!" schwärmte Caryn. „Gerade die Berührungspunkte der beiden Welten sind total spannend! Mischehen, Rassismus, Geheimhaltungsstatut in gemischten Familien, Wissenschaft und Zauberei... Das will ich später richtig studieren! UND Psychologie bei den Muggeln! Mein Traum ist es, Therapeutin zu werden für die unzähligen Opfer aus unglücklichen Mischehen..."

Plötzlich war ihr bewußt geworden, was sie da eben von sich gegeben hatte, und war abrupt verstummt. Snape jedoch lachte nur.

„Aha! Jetzt weiß ich endlich, warum Du so versessen darauf bist, gerade MICH glücklich zu machen!" Caryn nahm ihn fest in ihre Arme und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Schaffe ich das denn ein wenig?" murmelte sie leise und unauffällig, aber Snape hatte den Druck seiner Arme um sie unüberspürbar verstärkt. Das Empfinden ihres eigenen Glückes über seine Entscheidung dafür, sie – eine Zeitlang – in seinem Leben haben zu wollen, breitete sich in ihr aus und brachte ihr Zwerchfell zum Hüpfen. Dann jedoch fiel ihr ein, daß sie ihn noch über ihre Mitwisser aufklären mußte. Was ohne weiteres gleich das Ende allen Anfangs hier bedeuten konnte, so wie sie Severus kannte. Sie spannte ihren Bauchbereich an und räusperte sich.

„Du, Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„Ich muß Dir etwas sagen."

Er rückte von ihr ab und sah sie an.

„Das klingt nicht angenehm."

„Es IST unangenehm. – Aber es ist EIGENTLICH nicht meine Schuld. Und ich konnte auch nicht anders, ich hätte es nur noch schlimmer gemacht, wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte…." Severus schob Caryn von seinem Schoß und stand auf. Starr vor Angst verfolgte sie seine Schritte zum Fenster.

„Ah, Deine Lieblingslehrerin. Sie benimmt sich mir gegenüber... so überaus HERZLICH." Seine Ironie machte einen _normalen_ Eindruck. Einen Moment blickte er in die Schwärze hinaus. Bis zum äußersten angespannt wartete Caryn eine lange Folge aneinandergereihter Atemzüge ab. Sollte SIE etwas machen? Aufstehen, für Körperkontakt sorgen? Oder würde er erst recht sauer? Etwas sagen müßte sie wohl. Spielte es eine Rolle, was es war? Es dauerte viele neue Atemzüge, ehe sie sich überwinden konnte:

„Es… Schuld war unser... Streit in _Zaubertränke _letzten Donnerstag." Genau, auch Severus trug Mitverantwortung! „Lucas hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Und dann war ich am Freitag nicht bei _Muggelkunde_..." In der spiegelnden Fensterscheibe konnte sie sehen, wie Severus unwillig den Mund verzog. „Und als Lucas dann Charity von unserem auffälligen Verhalten im Unterricht erzählte und sie sich wohl an die Dinge erinnerte, die sie von Flitwick mitbekommen hatte..." Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sein Ärger, hoffte sie jedenfalls, galt auch ihm selbst. Und er sprach mit ihr, anstatt sie jetzt für immer fortzujagen.

„Und sie hat Dich daraufhin angesprochen?"

„Sonntag Nachmittag war ich doch draußen. Ich bin ihr in die Arme gelaufen, als sie von zu Hause zurückkam." Caryn sah vor sich auf die Tischplatte. Die Panik in ihr war noch nicht überflüssig. Dabei war er doch wirklich genauso daran schuld, daß Leute Verdacht geschöpft hatten! Trotzig hob sie ihr Gesicht und schaute ihn an. „Sie hat gesehen, daß es mir schlecht ging und hat gesagt: _Es ist Snape, nicht wahr? Ihr habt eine Beziehung, und sie tut Dir nicht gut, _und sie hat keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, daß sie Dich beobachten würde und... vielleicht sogar zu Dumbledore gehen. Ich mußte das einfach richtig stellen. Wenn ich gelogen hätte... Sie WUßTE es bereits, Severus, und sie war davon überzeugt, daß sie mich vor Dir retten mußte!"

Die Verzweiflung klang unüberhörbar in ihren Worten, und endlich erreichte sie ihn wieder. Severus kam zu ihr und zog sie zu sich hoch. Zwang sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Das ist in der Tat schlecht – aber Du hast natürlich recht: Daß sie es wußte, war genauso – oder noch mehr – mein Verdienst. Du konntest nicht lügen, und das solltest Du auch nicht." Er dachte einen Moment nach. „So wie Deine LIEBE Charity mich heute Morgen angestrahlt hat, konntest Du sie offensichtlich davon überzeugen, daß ihre Annahme falsch war? Daß ich Dir nicht gut tue?" Caryn hob ihr Gesicht und lächelte ihn an.

„Im Gegenteil! Sie hat Dich sogar in Schutz genommen!" Zeit für die Augenbraue. „Sie hält Dich für einen verantwortungsbewußten Mann, der seine Entscheidung nicht von seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen abhängig macht." Sein Schmunzeln zeigte Spuren von schlechtem Gewissen.

„Dann sollte ich wohl etwas netter zu ihr sein..." Caryn schob die Unterlippe ein Stückchen vor.

„Aber nicht ZU nett!" Die andere Braue folgte der ersten und nahm sie noch ein stück weiter mit nach oben. Bevor Caryn rot werden konnte, redete sie weiter: „Ich will nicht, daß Du siehst, daß sie viel hübscher ist als ich. Und erwachsener. Und toller. Und mehr Busen hat als ich..."

„Und daß sie verheiratet ist mit einem jungen, hübschen Muggel, wie ich aufgeschnappt habe." Auf Caryns gequälten Blick hin schüttelte er den Kopf, zog sie näher an sich und sagte geduldig, wie zu einem Kind (auch wenn der Gedanke an einen Snape, der geduldig zu einem Kind sprach, natürlich einen Widerspruch in sich darstellte):

„Deine _Nächstenliebetante_ ist SO hübsch und interessant, daß ich neulich eine Zeitlang überlegen mußte, wer sie ist und wie sie heißt. Neulich, als ich sie _zusammen mit Dir_ in die Halle kommen sah." Das war unanzweifelbar sehr lieb von ihm, ihr das so zu sagen…

„Und jetzt?" hauchte sie, sich immer noch unbehaglich fühlend.

„Jetzt ist sie in soweit interessant, als ich ihr freitags Grüße für Dich mitgeben kann!" spottete er gutmütig.

„Du bist gemein!" Caryn drückte sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Caryn, mich interessieren Menschen nicht, weil sie hübsch sind. Davon abgesehen: Wenn einer NICHT hübsch ist, dann bin ICH es!"

„Ich mag keine hübschen Männer!"

„Siehst Du? Da passen wir, glaube ich, ganz gut zusammen!" Diese ja womöglich auch über diesen Zusammenhang hinaus gültige wundervolle Aussage versöhnte Caryn und ließ sie sich an ihn kuscheln. Bevor ihr Lucas einfiel und sie sich versteifte. Severus spürte das wohl, stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus und kam ihr zu Hilfe:

„Hast Du jetzt Angst, weil Du mir noch nicht von Boots erzählt hast?"

„Hmm. Er hat uns heute Morgen in der Halle gesehen. Beziehungsweise mich, danach..." Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte Severus... _liebevoll._

„Tja, Dein Strahlen wird da natürlich für sich gesprochen haben!"

„Für UNS!" bekräftigte Caryn zaghaft.

„Dem Jungen muß ich das Gedächtnis verändern."

„Er wird nichts verraten. Er hat es mir versprochen." Snape guckte skeptisch.

„Wie kannst Du ihm vertrauen, wo Du ihn erst kürzlich näher kennengelernt hast? – Gerade seine Kumpane mit ihren Allüren..."

„Ich weiß über seine Freundin auch bescheid."

„Die aber nicht seine Lehrerin ist."

„Nein, aber eine Muggelfrau."

„Aha, und Du willst später ihre Kinder therapieren!"

„Er wird uns nicht verraten, Severus."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Könntest Du mich, während Du nachdenkst, womöglich… einmal küssen?"

„Haben wir das heute überhaupt schon getan?" kam erstaunt aus seinem Mund, bevor dieser sich auf Caryns senkte.

_**Der Weisheit letzter Schluß**_

**Caryn Nacht zu Dienstag, 17.3**

„Na? Ich hatte auf ganzer Linie recht, nicht wahr?" klang die leicht krächzende magische Stimme des Adlers die Wendeltreppe herunter, noch bevor Caryn oben angekommen war. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und kam außer Atem auf dem Treppenabsatz an. Ihn anstrahlend, baute sie sich vor ihrem alten Freund auf.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wirklich DU es bist, der recht hatte: Ich denke, es war die ganze Zeit meine EIGENE Weisheit, mit der Du um Dich geworfen hast!" Wieder einmal fragte sie sich, wie es sein konnte, daß der Adler mit seinem Schnabel grinsen konnte. Vielleicht lag das ausschließlich an seinen blitzenden Augen, in denen sein Amüsement offen zutage trat.

„Eben das meinte ich: Ich hatte darin recht, Dir zu sagen, daß Du Dir und Deinen Gefühlen vertrauen kannst." Caryn wurde ernst.

„Ich glaube, es war gut für ihn, daß er mit Dir gesprochen hat Freitag Nacht."

„Er ist von sich aus hergekommen..."

Caryn lächelte wieder, diesmal versonnen.

„Das ist jetzt mein _Happy End, _nicht wahr?"

„Und? Wie fühlt es sich an?"

Ihre Antwort war schon die ganze Zeit dagewesen.

„Wie ein Anfang!"

Aus dem Schnabel kam ein Schnauben.

„Ich empfehle Dir Ratgeber wie: _Wie Sie im Alltag Ihr Eheglück erhalten..._"

„Seit wann bist Du so zynisch?" Dann keimte Mißtrauen in ihr auf, und sie fragte drängend: „Was hat er gesagt, daß Dich so pessimistisch macht?" Sie ging so nah wie möglich an den Türklopfer heran. Die erneute Panik machte sie regelrecht bedrohlich, das spürte sie selbst. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Vogels blieb allerdings desungeachtet ausschließlich ironisch:

„Verzeih mir bitte, ich meinte natürlich, daß Du einen solchen Ratgeber VERFASSEN sollst!"

„WAS hat er gesagt?!" Sie war keinen Millimeter zurückgewichen.

„Spaß beiseite." Jetzt schien er wirklich ernst zu sein. Caryn trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn mit noch gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ich habe nur zu viele Happy Ends erlebt, als daß ich das Märchen von _...und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Ende... _noch im Ansatz ernst nehmen könnte. – Dein Geliebter hat sich – all seinen Ängsten zum Trotz – sich mit Dir einzulassen entschieden. – Und Du hörst Dich so an, als wollest Du ihn immer noch?"

„Natürlich will ich ihn!"

„Dann habt Ihr die gleiche Chance wie alle anderen glücklichen Liebespaare auch." Das klang plötzlich merkwürdig in Caryns Ohren, denn allmählich dämmerte ihr durch die Betäubung ihrer Euphorie wieder, daß sie Severus lange nicht so viel bedeutete wie er ihr. Waren sie wirklich ein _glückliches Liebespaar? _Severus würde sarkastisch schnauben und ihr an den Kopf werfen, daß sie wohl doch nicht aufgehört habe, ihn in ihren Traumprinzen verwandeln zu wollen. Dabei WAR er das doch einfach...

„Sag ihm das aber nicht!"

„Danke, Du brauchst mir wirklich keine Dinge zu sagen, die ich selbst gerade denke!" Aber sie würde Severus beständig geben, was er sich von einer Frau wünschte. Sie würde es ihm so leicht wie möglich machen, sie irgendwann widerzulieben_... _Wenn sie sich nur genug anstrengte...

„Du bist SO richtig, wie Du bist."

„Ich verzichte auf nichtssagende Allgemeinplätze, auch wenn sie als große Weisheiten getarnt sind!" Mit ärgerlicher Resignation war Caryn bewußt geworden, daß ihre Unsicherheit, ihre Sehnsucht, ihre Angst durch dieses _Happy end _nicht im mindesten kleiner geworden war. War das ihr persönlicher Fluch?

„Wenn Du nicht so biestig geworden wärest, hätte ich Dir gesagt, daß ER diese Aussage gemacht hat."

„Was?! Er hat..."

„Sagen wir: sinngemäß." Enttäuscht nahm Caryn diesen Rückzieher zur Kenntnis. Der Adler räusperte sich, als wolle er ihr Gespräch jetzt förmlich beenden.

„Ich möchte Dir noch zwei Dinge mit auf den Weg geben..."

„Wieso?" fragte sie überrascht. „Ich bin doch noch über ein halbes Jahr hier!"

„Du wirst höchst wahrscheinlich erst einmal zu glücklich und zu beschäftigt sein, um das Gespräch mit mir zu suchen. – Zumal Du ja mittlerweile auch menschliche Freunde gefunden hast. – Aber das erste, das ich Dir sagen will: Wir sprechen uns bestimmt irgendwann wieder. Was jetzt keine düstere Prophezeiung sein soll, sondern ein Angebot, daß ich Dich gerne unterstützen werde, wenn Du mich brauchst." Jetzt lächelte sie gerührt und streckte ihre Hand nach ihrem Weggefährten aus, um seinen Kopf zu streicheln. Er spreizte daraufhin das Gefieder im Nacken und schloß seine Augen einige Sekunden. Dann lächelte er Caryn zärtlich an und sagte feierlich:

„Und: _Du bist die richtige Frau für Severus Snape. _Das war das zweite." Betroffen starrte Caryn ihn mit offenem Mund an. Tat einen tiefen Atemzug, um die Tränen der verzweifelten Sehnsucht wegzuatmen danach, daß das eine absolute Wahrheit war. Überwandt sich dann auch zu fragen:

„Ist das meine Ansicht oder Deine oder... seine...?" Letzteres lautlos. Der Adler versetzte sein Lächeln mit noch intensiverer Zärtlichkeit:

„Sagen wir... Es gibt einige Menschen, die dies zur Antwort gäben, wenn ich sie fragte. – Was ich natürlich nicht tue, keine Sorge!"

„Bist Du sicher?"

„Caryn, was war die erste Erkenntnis von heute?"

„Daß ich meinen eigenen Gefühlen vertrauen soll?"

„Das war die richtige Antwort auf meine Frage, und ich werde Dich hereinlassen!"

Die Tür schwang auf, und Caryn betrat den dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum.

_**Der erste All-Tag**_

**Caryn Dienstag, 17.3**

Sie hatte sich bemüht, ihrer offiziellen Begegnung in _Zaubertränke _nicht zu viel Bedeutung beizumessen. War sie nicht am Ziel ihrer Träume angekommen? Sie durfte Severus lieben und war morgen Abend mit ihm verabredet, um den zeitlichen Rahmen ihrer Beziehung zu klären und – gemäß den Anforderungen ihrer Assistentenstelle – zu _arbeiten. _Woran sie gestern Abend nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen waren, einen Gedanken zu verschwenden. Caryn seufzte und ignorierte das penetrante Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen.

Ob sich im Unterricht die Gelegenheit seiner unverfänglichen Beachtung ergab, konnte man vorher nicht wissen. Und Snape hatte ihr unmißverständlich gesagt, daß sie um jeden Preis auffällige _Dialoge _vermeiden mußten. Was keine Frage war. Nein, es war völlig egal, ob er sie gleich beachten würde. Morgen Abend würde er...

„Hey, hör auf zu träumen, sonst gibt es wieder Punktabzug von Ravenclaw!" flüsterte Lucas ihr zu und blinzelte ihr vom Nachbartisch, den er sich mit seinem Freund Jake teilte, verschwörerisch zu. Caryn lächelte zurück, während die Tür des Klassenraums in Snapes Manier an die Wand geschlagen wurde und der Verursacher nach vorne schwebte.

_Oh Gott, wie sehr ich Dich liebe! _Schnell riß sie ihre Augen von ihm los und sammelte das Blut, das sich zu weit unten staute, willentlich in ihrem Kopf. Hoffentlich gab es wenigstens etwas Interessantes auf dem Lehrplan heute!Professor Snape begann mit dem Unterricht, ohne Caryn eines Blickes zu würdigen, doch da es um die Nebenwirkungen bestimmter Substanzen ging und deren unterschiedliche Ausprägung und die Ursache dafür in unterschiedlichen Tränken, fiel es ihr nicht schwer, sich ganz auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich spürte sie SEINE Augen auf sich und erschauderte wohlig. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf.

„Es scheint Ihnen wieder gut zu gehen, Miss Willson. Wie schön für uns, daß Sie Ihre Unpäßlichkeit überwunden zu haben scheinen. WER AUCH IMMER Ihnen dabei behilflich war. – Nicht wahr, ?" Lucas grinste, und Caryn durchforstete ihren Kopf nach einer angemessenen gehässigen Erwiderung, während sie zufrieden registrierte, daß aller Blicke auf sie und Lucas gerichtet waren.

„Würden Sie BITTE davon ansehen, mein Privatleben zum Gegenstand Ihres Unterrichts zu machen, Herr Professor Snape?" versetzte sie spitz. Er lächelte sein überhebliches Lehrerlächeln, welches im Normalfall in seinen Augen lediglich Verachtung war. In ihrem Fall... nahm ihr die Unergründlichkeit darin für einen Augenblick den Atem.

„Dabei ist die Versuchung SO groß, LIEBE Miss Willson..." hauchte er sarkastisch in Ihre Richtung, bevor er sich dem Unterricht zuwandte und Caryn mit ihrer davon freigesetzten Feuchtigkeit allein ließ.

**Severus Dienstag, 17.3**

Als er Charity an diesem Mittag in der Großen Halle begegnete und diese ihm vertraulich zugelächelt hatte, widerstand er seinem ersten Impuls, sie so kalt wie möglich in ihre Schranken zu weisen, und riß sich zusammen. Stattdessen schickte er versuchsweise ein kleines Lächeln in seine Augen. Wunderte sich über ihr Strahlen darüber.

„So komme ich doch noch in den Genuß Ihres LÄCHELNS, Severus? – Ich hoffe nicht, daß Sie mich NUR bestechen wollen!" flüsterte sie ihm zu, damit Flitwick, der nicht verbergen konnte, wie sehr er an ihrer Interaktion interessiert war, ihre Worte nicht verstehen konnte.

„Eine andere Reaktion auf Ihren liebreizenden Anblick fiele mir schlicht und ergreifend nicht ein, meine Liebe", gab er ebenso samtig wie ironisch zurück, allerdings ein wenig lauter. Es konnte überhaupt nicht schaden, wenn man ihn mit anderen Frauen _flirten?! _sah, das würde neugierigen Fragen bezüglich seiner _Assistentin_ entgegenwirken. Ob die junge Frau seine Intention durchschaute oder nicht, sie schien es zu genießen. Und auch er konnte nicht leugnen, daß es ihm eigentlich nicht sonderlich unangenehm war.

„Was habe ich all die Zeit versäumt, Severus?" hauchte sie, ebenso ironisch, und ihr Lachen tönte jetzt durch die Geräuschkulisse der Großen Halle. Prompt wurde ihm Caryns äußerst angespannter Blick bewußt. Und auch wenn ihm natürlich NIEMALS einfallen würde, sie gerne LEIDEN zu sehen, konnte er doch nicht anders, als ihre Eifersucht ein WENIG zu genießen. Dann sandte er ihr jedoch einen ernsten Blick, welcher sie beruhigen sollte. Sofort beugte sich der zweite Teilhaber ihres Geheimnisses zu SEINER Geliebten herüber und schien ihr etwas Tröstendes zu sagen, nicht ohne Snape einen tadelnden Blick zu senden.

_Wo bin ich da nur hineingeraten?!_ Er legte mit einer ironischen stummen Aufforderung den Kopf schief und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, um dem Jungen zu verstehen zu geben, daß er sich bitte keine Sorgen machen solle, er, Severus, wisse schon, was er tue. Der Angesprochene grinste und zuckte die Schultern.

_Wo bin ich da hineingeraten?!_ Nun wurde er auch noch von einem SCHÜLER angelächelt! Vielleicht sollte er erst einmal endlich etwas essen!

**Caryn**

Auch wenn sie nicht ernstlich annahm, daß Severus sich in Charity verlieben würde (aber konnte man das so genau wissen?), behagte ihr überhaupt nicht, daß die beiden eindeutig _flirtend _miteinander umgingen. Sie rief sich zur Ordnung. Immerhin war SIE der Grund dieser neuen Vertrautheit, und sie sollte sich doch freuen, daß Charity Severus wirklich zu mögen schien. Nicht zuletzt war genau das notwendig, um die Loyalität ihrer Lehrerin zu sichern. _Aber ich will nicht, daß er eine andere Frau ansieht! Mit ihr spricht. Sie zum Lachen bringt._ SIE wollte die einzige sein, die die andere Seite in ihm zum Vorschein brachte!

Immerhin sah er jetzt zu ihr her und blieb einen Moment ernst in ihren Augen. Lucas beugte sich zu ihr herüber und flüsterte ihr etwas zu, was sie inmitten der Gesprächsfetzen um sie herum nicht verstand. Schnell lächelte sie ihrem Kameraden zu, damit er nicht etwa dachte, sie brauche Schutz gegen Severus. In der Tat WAR seine bloße Anwesenheit neben ihr ein gewisser Schutz. Bot ihr Gelegenheit, jetzt sich einfach zu unterhalten und nicht auf weitere Zeichen vom Lehrertisch zu achten.

Als Caryn nach dem Mittagessen die Große Halle verließ, wurde sie verhalten von Charity gerufen, die im Strom der Schüler bis auf einige Schritte an sie herangekommen war.

„Dein Geliebter hat wunderschöne Augen, wenn sie lächeln", raunte sie ihr, geschützt von der Menschenmenge, zu. „Und er liebt Dich so sehr, daß er sich sogar herabläßt, MIR das zu zeigen!" Caryn wäre ihr am liebsten um den Hals gefallen und strahlte sie an.

**Caryn Mittwoch,18.3 **

„Na, läuft alles zu Deiner Zufriedenheit?" erkundigte sich der Adler, als Caryn oben auf dem Treppenabsatz angekommen war. Sie schmunzelte, weil der Türwächter ihr so die Gelegenheit gab, seine Frage mit _Ja _zu beantworten und sofort einzutreten, wenn sie nicht das Bedürfnis hatte zu reden. Doch _Magisches_ _Scheinwesen_ oder nicht, sie fühlte für ihn wie für einen Freund, und den mochte sie auf keinen Fall zurückstoßen.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend zum ersten Mal offiziell als _Meister_ der Zaubertränke und dessen _Assistentin_", erzählte Caryn, während sie sich fragte, ob diese Information für sie so wichtig sei, daß sie ein magisches Selbstgespräch darüber führen mußte. Zumindest zeugte der ironische Unterton, der sich bei ihr eingeschlichen hatte, von gewissem Redebedarf.

„Es ist ganz gut, bestimmte Dinge klar zu strukturieren", kam prompt die Antwort des Weisheitsinhabers.

„Wie Severus' Struktur!" _Typisch_, dachte Caryn, schon zwei Tage nach dem _Happy End _war sie dabei, an allem und jedem zu zweifeln. Naja, besser hier dem Adler gegenüber als gegenüber Severus, mit dem sie eben diese Struktur gestern Abend festgelegt hatte.

„Er braucht die äußere Struktur, um nicht in Eurer Nähe zu versinken, das weißt Du."

„Um nicht zu ersticken in meinen Krakenarmen!" rief Caryn bitter.

„Hätte er sich dazu entschieden, mit Dir zusammenzusein, wenn er Deine Arme so empfinden würde?"

„Nein, oder?" fragte sie schüchtern, und der Adler lachte auf.

„Du siehst, Du benötigst für Klärung der offensichtlichsten Sachverhalte die Meinung eines Außenstehenden!"

„SEHR _außenstehend_ bist Du!"

„Immerhin war ich Zeuge seines Entscheidungsprozesses!"

„Und Du meinst, diese Struktur ist NICHT das Zeichen dafür, daß er mich nicht liebt?"

„Du weißt, daß er Dich lieben MUßTE, um sich für Eure Beziehung zu entscheiden!"

„Aber nicht, wie sehr..."

„Wie war das mit der Basis zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen?" half er ihr.

„Wie war das mit der Übernahme von Verantwortung?" setzte sie dagegen.

„Ich glaube, daß er GERADE verantwortungsbewußt vorgeht, indem er Dir nur so viel verspricht, wie er sicher ist, auch halten zu können. Wie ich, glaube ich, schon mal erwähnte: _Liebe ist keineswegs das einzige Argument."_

„Aber das MÜßTE sie sein!" Beide mußten lachen über das trotzige kleine Mädchen, welches hier zum Vorschein gekommen war.

„In Deinen _Liebesromanen_, ja." Sie sahen sich an.

„Okay, gilt Deine Frage als beantwortet?" seufzte Caryn, die selbst die Nase voll hatte von ihrem unendlichen Zweifeln.

„Ob alles zu Deiner Zufriedenheit laufe?" wiederholte der Adler.

„Also wenn Du mich SO fragst: Ich bin die GLÜCKLICHSTE Frau auf der Welt!" Und das stimmte! Sie wollte Severus auf welche Art auch immer, und auf eine Art HATTEsie ihn, mehr als sie sich je hatte träumen lassen.

„Oh, gut, daß Du das noch einmal gesagt hast, ich hätte fast einen falschen Eindruck bekommen!" krächzte der Adler sarkastisch und ließ die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufschwingen. Caryn seufzte erneut, diesmal mit resigniertem Lächeln, und betrat den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Diese Freistunde der Siebtkläßler am Mittwochnachmittag genoß sie immer besonders. Gleich – nach deren Mittagessen, das sie gerade ausfallen ließ – würden einige ihrer Jahrgangskollegen sich ebenfalls hier niederlassen, aber dann würde sie bereits auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz sitzen und die Aufgaben für _Verwandlung _erledigen, zu der sie an den folgenden Abenden in ihrer frisch _strukturierten_ _Liebesbeziehung_ mit ihrem _Zaubertränke_professor womöglich nicht kommen würde – wenn sie Glück hätte und alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit liefe. Sie hatte rasch aus dem Schlafsaal die Packung Kekse geholt, die eigentlich gar nicht so übel waren, und richtete sich ihren Arbeitsplatz ein, als sie Lucas' Stimme draußen mit dem Adler sprechen hörte. Sonst war die Geräuschkulisse hier zu laut, um die Gespräche der anderen Ravenclaws mit dem Türklopfer verfolgen zu können, daher spitzte Caryn gespannt die Ohren.

„Frag mich bitte nichts Schwieriges heute, ich möchte schnell rein, ja?"

„Hat das einen Grund?" erkundigte sich der Adler in einem Ton, den Caryn nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Sie hatte erwartet, daß er die Frage erörtern würde, wie Lucas endlich Lauren reinen Wein einschenken könnte.

„Ja!" Auch Lucas' Zorn war seltsam, aber die Antwort beendete das Gespräch, ehe es recht begonnen hatte, und der blonde Junge kam mit einem Lächeln zu Caryn herüber. Sie lächelte zurück. „Darf ich Dir Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Gern. Ich muß nur die Hausaufgaben für McGonagall fertig kriegen. – Läßt Du auch das Mittagessen ausfallen? Willst Du einen Keks?" Der Junge holte sich einen Sessel heran und ließ sich gegenüber von Caryn nieder.

„Ich hab' keinen Hunger. Brauchst Du Hilfe? Sonst wollte ich Lauren einen Brief schreiben."

„Mach ruhig." Caryn tauchte die Feder ins Tintenfaß und schrieb das Datum oben auf das entrollte Pergament. Nachdem sie sich einige Sekunden gefragt hatte, wie sie beginnen sollte – _Wie vermindere ich den Rückverwandlungsimpuls der Moleküle aus lebendigen Wesen?_ –, sah sie auf und musterte ihren noch immer einfach dasitzenden Kameraden. „Brauchst DU bei Deinem Brief Hilfe? Wir könnten überlegen, wie Du ihr schreiben könntest, daß Du ein Zauberer bist."

„Nein. Das habe ich schon so oft versucht. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, daß ich dann nie wieder von ihr hören würde."

„Aber Ihr LIEBTEuch doch!" begehrte Caryn auf.

„So einfach ist das nicht! Denkst Du etwa, daß einen LIEBE vor allem beschützt?!" Jetzt war es an Lucas, SIE genau zu fixieren. „Gerade DU müßtest doch wissen, daß das Leben so nicht ist!"

Caryn senkte den Blick.

„Wenn ICH jemanden liebe, ist es ganz einfach..." begann sie, doch noch während sie es aussprach, wurde ihr bewußt, daß das schlicht Unsinn war. Allein daß sie es bei aller grenzenlosen Liebe nicht auf die Reihe bekam, sich mit den Eigenheiten von Severus' Persönlichkeit wirklich abzufinden, ohne ständig zu bohren und zu kämpfen, obwohl sie sich so sicher war und sich so danach sehnte, ihm geben zu können, was er so sehr wollte: _Geliebt zu werden, wie er war, _bewies doch wohl eindeutig, daß auch ihre Liebe weit entfernt davon war, perfekt zu sein. Lucas lächelte, jedoch nicht sarkastisch, wie ihre vorschnelle Äußerung es verdient hätte.

„Ja, ich glaube, Deine Art zu lieben, ist wirklich etwas Besonderes..." Caryn starrte ihn eine Sekunde mit offenem Mund an. „Ich denke wirklich, daß es unfair ist, daß gerade Snape in den Genuß DEINER Liebe kommt. Gerade er, der diese Liebe so oft mit Füßen tritt, hat Dich überhaupt nicht verdient!" Jetzt war sie wirklich sprachlos. Lucas nickte trotzig. „Das ist mein Ernst!" Caryn hatte das übermächtige Bedürfnis, Severus zu schützen.

„Ich habe mir ihn ausgesucht, weil ich IHN will, und die Tatsache, daß es mit ihm nicht so einfach ist, habe ich da durchaus mit eingerechnet! Und außerdem sind wir erst seit vorgestern wirklich ZUSAMMEN.Du weißt also noch gar nicht, wie er mich behandelt..."

„So haßerfüllt, wie er Dich am letzten Donnerstag angefahren hat..."

„Er war verzweifelt, er hatte Angst, er..."

„Ist es fair, diese Angst an Dir auszulassen?!" Caryn spürte, wie sie wütend wurde. Was nahm sich Lucas heraus, über Severus zu urteilen? Lucas, der vom Leben keine Ahnung hatte? Der von SEVERUS keine Ahnung hatte! Der...

„Er KANN manchmal nicht anders. Aber ich liebe ihn TROTZDEM! Und gerade deswegen umso mehr!" rief sie leidenschaftlich.

„Du bist Masochistin!"

»Ich genieße nicht, Schmerzen zu haben, wenn Du das meinst, und Severus schlägt mich auch nicht, falls Du das damit sagen wolltest!» Ihr Ton war allmählich giftig geworden. Lucas winkte ab.

„Ich will mich nicht mit Dir streiten. Es ist nur meine echte Meinung, daß er Dich nicht verdient hat." Er holte per _Accio _sein Schreibzeug aus dem Schlafsaal, welches mit leisem Geflatter durch den Raum auf ihren Tisch gesaust kam und sich mitten auf Caryns noch immer ungeschriebenen Aufsatz landete. „Aber vielleicht bin ich ja auch nur neidisch...." murmelte er in die damit verbundenen Geräusche und Ablenkungen hinein. Caryn erstarrte schon wieder. „Ich meine nur: Ich glaube, bei DIR würde ich mich trauen, Dir zu erzählen, daß ich ein Zauberer bin..." sagte er schlicht, Caryn auf eine Weise anlächelnd, die sie sich unsicher fühlen ließ. „Du mußt Deinen Aufsatz schreiben, sonst brummt Dir McGonagall sonst was auf", fügte er schnell hinzu und beugte sich über sein Pergament. Dann guckte er noch einmal hoch und lachte. „Und Du hättest einem Muggelmann auch gleich am ersten Tag ALLES gesagt, stimmt's?"

Die Chance ergreifend, die seltsame Stimmung zwischen ihnen zu vertreiben, lachte Caryn mit:

„Und Severus hätte seine undurchdringliche Abschreckung hochgefahren, BEVOR er überhaupt Kontakt zu einer Muggelfrau hätte aufnehmen können!" Auf der Stelle sträubte sich alles in ihr bei dem Gedanken, daß Severus eine andere Frau attraktiv finden könnte. Selbst Lucas hatte sich in das schönste Mädchen auf dem Bahnhof verliebt, wie er bei jeder Gelegenheit betonte... Schon wieder spürte sie das Lächeln ihres Klassenkameraden auf sich.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß Severus Snape sich auf den ersten Blick verlieben könnte. Er wird Dich bestimmt monatelang geprüft haben, bevor er Dich überhaupt in seine Nähe gelassen hat!" Caryn versteckte hastig die Existenz jener _Anderen _in sich, während sie sich darüber ärgerte, daß sie Sehnsucht danach hatte, daß Lucas' Ansicht zutraf. Definitiv war Severus' Annäherung an sie dermaßen schnell vonstatten gegangen, daß allein das Tempo an sich alles infragestellte.

_Verdammt! Findest Du vielleicht noch mehr, worüber Du grübeln kannst?_

War sie vielleicht unfähig, ein _Happy End _zu ertragen? Hatte sie eine psychische Störung? War sie beziehungsunfähig?

„Ich bin für Dich da, wenn Du mich brauchst", betonte Lucas, der anscheinend ganz gut mitbekam, wie es Caryn ging. Und diese Aussage war doch wohl ohne Zweifel zu übersetzen mit _Ich möchte Dein Freund sein. _Und das wollte Caryn gern. Daher schluckte sie die eigentlich notwendige Zurechtweisung des Jungen – nämlich daß SIE ALLEIN darüber entschied, ob sie Hilfe benötigte – hinunter und sagte schlicht:

„Ich danke Dir. 

_**Hunger und Spiele**_

**Severus Mittwoch, 18.3 **

Er war bereits eine Weile mit seiner Arbeit fertig, hatte Caryn einen Schlummertee hingestellt und sich wieder hingesetzt, um sie zu betrachten. Sie schrieb einen Aufsatz für Muggelkunde. Selten hatte er sie in seinem Unterricht so sehr in eine Arbeit versunken erlebt, daß sie alles um sich herum vergessen hatte. Sogar ihn. Genauer gesagt, hatte er das in der ganzen Zeit, in der er Caryn beobachtet hatte, noch nie erlebt. Es gefiel ihm. Erfüllte ihn mit der Zuversicht, daß sie ihn nicht vereinnahmen würde, daß es möglich sein könnte, in ihrer Anwesenheit auch zu anderen Dingen zu kommen, als sich permanent mit ihr beschäftigen zu müssen. Daß es möglich sein würde, sein Bedürfnis nach ihr erst zu spüren, bevor er es erfüllt bekam.

So wie sich dieses Verlangen nach ihrer Nähe in diesen Augenblicken in ihm zu formieren begann. Doch, gerade das fühlte sich gut an. Er ließ seine Augen auf ihr ruhen und bedachte die zahlreichen Stellen an ihr, die ihm in so kurzer Zeit so lieb und vertraut geworden waren, die er in Besitz genommen hatte und in regelmäßigen Abständen besuchen mußte, wie um sich und Caryn dieses Besitzes zu versichern...

Von diesen irrationalen Gedanken ahnte Caryn selbstverständlich nichts. Das durfte sie auch nicht. Diese Sehnsucht, sie zu besitzen, vertrug sich weder mit seinem eigenen Bedürfnis nach Ungebundenheit, noch mit der Tatsache, daß diese Beziehung ohne jeden Zweifel nur einen Übergang darstellte, bis Caryn nach ihrem Schulabschluß in die Welt hinaustrat. _Na, das gefällt Dir weniger, was, Severus?_ Das stand nicht zur Debatte!

Vollkommen in ihre Arbeit vertieft, bewegten sich Caryns Lippen, runzelte sich von Zeit zu Zeit ihre Stirn, überflogen ihre Augen die Buchseite neben ihr, flog ihre Feder über ihr Pergament. Schließlich las sie prüfend ihren letzten Absatz noch einmal durch, nickte zufrieden, klappte das Buch zu und sah auf.

„Oh… danke, Severus, für den Tee…" Sie nahm einen Schluck. „So ist alles gut, oder? Ich finde, es fühlt sich gut und richtig an."

„Es ist GUT. Ob es RICHTIG ist…" Darüber ging sie hinweg. Sich reckend, lächelte sie ihm zu.

„Es ist spät, nicht? Ich geh' auch gleich. Ich muß nur noch kurz…" Sie stand auf, kam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich ihm auf den Schoß. Er schlang von hinten die Arme um sie, sie hielt mit überkreuzten Armen diese um sich herum fest. Schwärmerisch sagte sie: „Es ist wunderschön, bei Dir zu arbeiten. Ich kann mich viel besser konzentrieren, als wenn ich im Hinterkopf Sehnsucht nach Dir haben muß, wenn Du so weit weg bist..." Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, so daß ihr Hinterkopf seine Stirn berührte. „Und wenn ich nur ganz kurz auf Deinen Schoß kommen darf, dann reicht es schon..." Im selben Moment wurde ihm ihr Hintern bewußt, der genau dort drückte... Aber sie hatte recht, heute war es schon zu spät und wohl unumgänglich, bis übermorgen zu warten, ehe sie diesem Bedürfnis nachkamen. Beim Seufzen mußte er eine Bewegung gemacht haben, denn Caryn stöhnte leise und setzte sich ein wenig zurecht. Dann lachte sie und drehte sich ihm zu, umarmte ihn und stand auf.

„Ein wenig Sehnsucht hat noch keinem geschadet!" Sie legte verschmitzt den Kopf schief, ihre Augen leuchteten. Ihr Spaß war ansteckend. „Wenn ich morgen drei Minuten zu spät in die Klasse komme, dann bedeutet das, daß ich mich nach Dir verzehre und ich eigentlich ganz dringend einen Kuß brauche."

„Und wenn ich Dich dann zur Schnecke mache, soll das bedeuten, daß ich Deine Sehnsucht teile und die Stunden bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen zähle, nicht wahr?" Ironisch resigniert faßte er ihre ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich hochziehen.

„Genau das wollte ich damit sagen. Außerdem machst Du das doch ohnehin immer so", stellte Caryn gut gelaunt fest. Und schritt von dannen. Doch, diesen Hang zu spielen, der sich bei ihnen beiden zuweilen formierte, hatte etwas sehr Erfüllendes!

**Severus Donnerstag, 19.3****ier**

Am nächsten Tag schaffte Caryn es perfekt, ihre dreiminütige Verspätung einzurichten. Er legte seinen finster-genervten Snape-Blick auf sie, und seine schneidende Stimme hallte durch den Kerker:

„Unsere _Klassenbeste _hat sicher einen _guten Grund_, uns alle warten zu lassen."

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, _Professor Snape_, ich hatte…" Sie fing ganz kurz seinen Blick auf. _„…wirklich einen guten Grund."_

Schnell setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz und schlug die Augen nieder. Als sie wieder aufsah, erwiderte er finster ihren Blick eine Zehntelsekunde, dann wandte er sich der Klasse zu.

„Danke, Miss Willson, für diese detaillierte Information", raunzte er sie an. Dann verzog er sein Gesicht zu einem boshaften Grinsen: „Den genauen Grund werden Sie mir heute Abend bei Ihrer Strafarbeit erläutern dürfen! – So. Vielleicht können wir dann endlich anfangen?" Caryn schaffte es tatsächlich, weder rot zu werden noch ihre Freude über diesen Extratermin zu zeigen. Nur ganz kurz blinzelte sie überrascht, aber für einen Nicht Eingeweihten war das nicht wahrnehmbar gewesen. Und Boots grinste sein Grinsen freundlicherweise ziemlich unauffällig. Zufrieden nahm Severus den Unterricht auf.

**Caryn**

_ier_Am Ende dieses Tages erwartete er sie an der Tür zum Kerkergang.

„Sie kommen spät, Miss Willson", stellte er mit hochgezogener Braue fest.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Professor. Andererseits..." Sie lächelte verschmitzt, während sie mit wiegenden Hüften an ihm vorbei in sein Büro schritt.

„Ja?"

„Mir war so, als belohnten Sie kleine Verspätungen mit besonderen Versprechungen...."

Zufrieden stellte sie eine kleine Verzögerung vor seiner Antwort fest.

„MIR war so, als wäre da ihrerseits eine solche Versprechung vorangegangen...?" Caryn stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Eigentlich brauchst Du mich doch neuerdings nicht mehr so zu quälen, oder?" Sie fühlte sich selbst in seinem nachdenklichen Gesicht.

„Dann komm..." sagte er.

So einfach war das.

Alles.

Zumindest in diesem Augenblick.

_**ENDE**_

_**Aber es geht weiter in „Willkommen im zweiten Leben"!**_

14


End file.
